Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: COMPLETED. Class Q investigates the mysterious disappearance of the famous F-4 of Eitoku Academy, but soon realize that not all is what it appeared to be, leading to a deep conspiracy. -Featuring HANA YORI DANGO, KAMEN RIDER BLADE, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA-
1. Daughter From The Dream

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Hi to all! And welcome to my newest fic from Detective School Q! And this one will be much bigger than my previous fics!

First of, thanks to the following readers who reviewed my last fic, Rise Of The Orphenochs:

1) **Twilight Kyuu**

- For being the first to read and review my fic.

2) **Sleeves of White Snow**

- For your good reviews and sporting some errors.

3) **Anami-Chan**

- For reading the fic, and for being concerned for Ryu, as well as bashing my favorite villain

Takeshi Asakura.

3) **Azuruna K**

- For your enlightening review and for your constructing critisms…

4) **Rhapsoding Ryoko**

- For showing me the ropes on how to deliver a good plot and for pointing out the errors that

I was unaware of.

5) **ZK Chromedragozoid**

- For the reviews, and for letting me know that there are other fics based on Kamen Rider.

6) **Kaiyako Kagami**

- For the good reviews.

7) **Priestess Chazee**

- For the good reviews and everything else.

Thank you all! I really appreciate it! And honestly, I never thought that the fic would go on beyond 100 chapters (190 chapters in all). I guess this makes this fic a real manga! And I owe it all to you readers!

Anyway, after that, I took a big rest from fic-writing, and during the rest, I decided to try something else, and there I come up with an idea and a new fic. And this time I decided to go back to the roots of making another DSQ fic.

This time I'll be doing a fic that'll be quite similar to the **Koudoutai** Trilogy, by introducing a brand new set of characters (villains to be exact), unlike last time where the characters are taken straight from a live-action TV .

Listed below are the following elements that will be new here:

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**New Villains:**

As I've stated, I'll be introducing new villains for this fic. They'll be giving DDS a handful of headaches as they'll be one step ahead of the detectives.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The F4:**

They'll be the guest characters here, and the main story of this fic. I got this idea after accidentally seeing the footages of the live action Japanese drama "**Hana Yori Dango**." a few months ago.

Three years ago, in 2004, the entire household was glued to the Taiwanese version titled "**Meteor** **Garden**", and I admit that I got hooked to it. After learning that it was based on the manga of the same name, I decided to watch it since the plot was similar to the original. It was during my two-month rest that I got the idea of having them integrated in this fic as a new idea popped into my head, and that having them being "hunted" by Class Q made me a bit thrilled.

And hence here they are.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two New DDS Sections:**

Since **_Koudoutai Part 1: The New Enemy_**, **Class C** has been dominating in the last four fics, and I realized that I have to introduce new sections since DDS is a huge academy. Since only Class Q and A are the only sections introduced in the manga and anime, I decided to explore other means.

In this fic, I'll be introducing not one, but two new DDS sections. While I can't tell you at this point who are the new sections or who the students are, here are the hints: They'll be borrowed from other anime series that have card-theme motifs, and that they're young as our DDS heroes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OC (Original Character) Kyo Renjou:**

He is one of my creations, and a very pivotal character in DSQ fanfics that I've written. He's the younger, twin brother of Kyuu, and the bad-ass of the Renjou family. His profile and origins can be viewed in my previous fic,_** Rise Of The Orphenochs**_ (**chapter 100**).

If you're too lazy see that fic, or wanted to concentrate here, I'll provide you a brief description on Kyo:

- Kyo is the younger twin brother of Kyuu. He was born two minutes after Kyuu was delivered. While spending the week in the incubator of the nursery, one of Saturou Renjou's enemies managed to get into the hospital and kidnapped Kyo, and after getting far, he intended to kill him as a way

to exact revenge, but a passing businessman prevented it from happening. Rather than returning the infant to his parents, the businessman, who's name is **_Kyoji Murakami_**, took Kyo under his wing and made him his semi-right-hand man (which is inspired from the anime **_Samurai-X_**, where **Makoto Shishio** took in **Soujiro Seta** as his assistant).

Kyo grew up to be a tough-talking, street-smart teen who is unaware of his true parentage until meeting up with Kyuu.

Kyo and Kyuu started as enemies while under Murakami's employ, until he learned of his true heritage and became DDS' important allies in stopping the revived **_Pluto_** and the corrupt corporation, **_SMART Brain_** (from **Kamen Rider 555**).

Since then, Kyo slowly learned more about his dad, and is now getting his life back to normal. He'll be here in this fic and will be an integral part of this story, and be part of DDS.

Unlike Kyuu, Kyo is quite different in terms of attitude. While Kyuu is fun-loving a a pervert sometimes, Kyo tends to take things seriously. He also has a habit of swearing when agitated or under pressure, but he shares his twin brother's sense of justice and looks out for his friends as well.

And…he'll be **_Yukihira Sakurako_**'s love interest.

And lastly, this fic will be strictly T for the following reasons:

**Violence**

- No detective story would be complete if there are no violent elements. Aside from the fact that some key elements will have action parts, it'll be a bit violent.

**Blood & Gore**

- The upcoming chapters will depict how some murders are being carried out, and you might not follow this fic well considering the gruesome details.

**Drama, Love and Betrayal**

- Another first in making a new fic. Aside from the romance part, there will be some heart-warming scenes and a couple of backstabbing elements. You'll soon see what I mean.

Other than that, the real story will commence much later in this chapter. Until then, see you!

**The Prequel...**

Oh yeah, check out my first **Hana Yori Dango** fic, as that will serve as the prequel of this fic, and the title is called "**_Prelude To Terror_**". They're connected so if you have time, check it out.

And now then…let the story begin!

**Before We Begin...**

This fic will be branched into four story arcs. As of now I managed to complete the first story arc, but the rest will soon follow. What you're about to read is the first one, which is about the introduction to the new villains.

You're now reading the first story arc of this fic, which is:

**- Finding The F-4**.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- - -

It was late in the morning, about 3:30 am to be precise. At the Renjou Residence, at the boys' bedroom, the scene shows three beds lined up almost together, with a few millimeters of space. Near the window was Kyuu sleeping in his bed, and in the middle was Kyo, Kyuu's twin brother. Ryu Amakusa got his own bed courtesy of Kyo, who earned a lot of money thanks to his part-time job as a transporter. His bed was near the door of the bedroom.

Kyuu was slowly roused from his sleep when a light shone in front of him, and as he got up, he saw a young, four-year old girl in a white dress standing in front of him, and she looked quite familiar. The leader of Class Q rubbed his eyes as he soon got his bearings, and wondered in surprise at how this little girl sneaked inside his locked room.

- - -

**Episode 01:_ Otome Kara no Dori-mu_**

Kyuu became a bit alarmed at who this girl is and why is she here. He was a bit surprised to see that Ryu and Kyo weren't awake. He looked at the room's door, and saw that it was still locked. He peered at the window, and saw that it was still locked tight. He turned at the girl, and was surprised at her appearance.

Her facial feature was similar to that of Megumi Minami, having the same hairstyle (color pink with pigtails), but her eyes were identical to that of Kyuu's. She began to step onto Kyuu's bed and sat on his lap. And they stared at each other for a long time, and finally the girl spoke.

"_Otosan…_".

Kyuu blinked his eyes, and couldn't believe his ears as the little girl in front of him called him "daddy".

"_Otosan_?? Why did you call me that?? Who are you??" Kyuu asked in surprise. The little girl blinked and finally gave her reply.

"My name is Kumi. I'm your daughter. I was supposed to be born from my mommy, who gave me my name, which is derived from the letter "K", which is your name's first letter, and from the other name, "Megumi", which is my _Okasan_'s name. However, _Oji-sama_ Ryu was possessed at that time, and unintentionally hit _Okasan_'s tummy, and that caused me to be aborted.".

Kyuu stared in shock as the memory of Megumi being pregnant and got caught in the crossfire returned, and realized that the girl in front of him was his unborn child. Had Ryu not been under Pluto's influence, the girl in front him would've been alive and be here now. He slowly hugged Kumi who turned out to be his first child.

"Kumi…you…you're my daughter…".

Kyuu was emotionally overwhelmed, as for the first time, as he realized that he was the father of his first child. He was full of regret that he wasn't able to save her. Kumi looked up at her dad and smiled.

"_Otosan_…I don't blame you or _Oji-sama_ Ryu for what happened. _Kami-Sama_ sent me down here so that you could see me since I was unborn. He also said to give you a message. Enjoy life, and love _Okasan_ with your heart and soul. And grandpa said that you should be a great detective like he is. And when the time comes, I'll be born to you and _Okasan_, and be your official first child. And please don't leave _Okasan_. Tell her I'll love her.".

Kumi slowly disappears from his sight, and Kyuu did nothing but watches his first child dissipating before his eyes. Tears fell as she bid him goodbye.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

The scene shifts back to Kyuu's room, for what happened just now turned out to be a dream. Kyuu slowly sat up after experiencing that dream, and recalled the events. He stared at the wall like a zombie as the memories of that dream slowly absorbed him. Ryu and Kyo, who were already up and fixing their bed, noticed their roommate, and decided to check on him.

"Hey, _nii-san_…you okay?"

Kyo queries his twin brother, while Ryu observes his Class Q classmate, and notices the look on his eyes. Mrs. Renjou entered the room to tell the three boys that breakfast is ready, and saw Kyuu's look, and approached him.

"Son…is there something wrong…?".

Tears fell from his eyes and slowly burst out crying. Everyone inside the bedroom was surprised when the elder Renjou told them his dream.

"I…I saw my daughter…my unborn child is my first daughter…!".

"Hush, Kyuu…I think this is a miracle…normally situations like that never occur…I believe that your father must've asked _Kami-sama_ to let her see you this one-time, and…Ryu…don't go out sulking. Pluto did this to them, not you. So please don't you dare say it's your fault.", was Mrs. Renjou's reaction, while hugging her eldest son. Ryu remained silent, but was still sadden on how Kyuu lost his first child. Kyo sneaked his way out of the room, unable to take this scene. And when he's outside, tears fall from his eyes, but suppresses himself from crying out, for he was unwilling to show his emotional weakness, as he vowed to be strong.

"_Dammit, Kyo…stop crying! You're not a baby! I have to be strong for the guys! Stop crying!!_"

He mentally wills himself to stop shedding tears as he faces the wall, sympathizing with his elder twin brother.

At an apartment within Tokyo, The Minami family members were inside Megumi's room, and were comforting her at the best of their abilities, after being told that she had dreamt of her first child.

"Hush, dear…I believe that _Kami-sama_ has a reason for this. Perhaps now isn't the right time for you to start a family of your own just yet. Think of this as a blessing.", were the wise words of her mom, Mrs Minami. Meg, however, was still emotionally distraught, for she has finally let out her maternal instincts, feeling that her newly-found motherhood was taken away.

"M-my baby…my baby…Kumi was my first daughter…oh why was she taken from me…AARRGGHH! Damn you, Pluto! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!! ARRGHH!!!!". Megumi cried harder and was screaming and kicking her heart out, and her dad and elder sister went to her side, trying to comfort her, and after an hour, she finally simmer down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is no joke. Megumi did get pregnant, and Kyuu is the father, but due to tragic ****circumstances, she had to undergo emergency abortion by doctors in order to save her life. **

**To know more about this fact, here are the sources, which are in my previous fanfic: **

**- _Rise Of The Orphenochs_, Chapter 113; **

**- _Rise Of The Orphenochs_, Chapter 122; **

**- _Rise Of The Orphenochs_, Chapter 145-149 **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, the time now is 10:00 am. Kyo was at the garage cleaning the **Side Basher**, while Ryu went to the secret basement to check on his **Jet Sliger** while Kyuu was a the living room, as he was slowly coming to accept what happened before, and was willing to let go. Kyo entered the house and Megumi followed.

"_Nii-san_…you got a visitor."

Kyuu and Megumi looked at each other, and he realized why shewas here. He took the initiative and invited her to her room. Kyo looks on as the couple went upstairs, and sighed as he sees that a drama scene was about to unfold. He went outside to resume cleaning the Jet Sliger, while Ryu emerges from the secret basement just to see the couple going upstairs. He went to the garage and talked to Kyo.

"Kyo…do you…do you really meant about what you said…that I'm innocent of…"

His queries were interrupted when Kyo whacked the blue-haired bishounen on the head.

"_Baka_! You're treating me like a cassette recorder! How many times must I remind you that you were under Pluto's hypnosis! Thanatos made you kill Kumi…not you. So better drop it or Kumi will haunt you!"

At that point, Kinta and Daisuke came by the Renjou residence and overheard the conversation, and decided to join in.

"Kyo's right, pretty boy…you were unaware of what happened, and be thankful you still get to live normally up to now. I'm sure _Kami-sama_ has absolved you of your past actions. That's all that matters. Right now, you have a lot of catching up to do, since you missed out a lot of lessons at DS." was Kinta's reply.

"Hey, Daisuke…V-Mon don't see Kyuu here." "He's still inside…" Daisuke replied.

"_Nii-san_'s inside his room with Megumi and both are now trying to accept the fact that Kumi appeared to them and that they have to let go of the past." Daisuke grinned and said, "And maybe after that they'll smooch-a-looch and…". "Don't you assume…" Kyo growled, believing that Kyuu and Megumi were too serious at the moment to go through that.

At the bedroom, Kyuu managed to calm a sobbing Megumi, persuading her to let go and moved on.

"Meg…I'm sure that _Kami-sama_ allowed this to happen…perhaps now isn't the time to starta family yet. Right now, we keep this relationship strong and after a few years we get married for real."

After a few minutes, she slowly accepted this and looked at her boyfriend, and Kyuu did the same. After staring at each other, they slowly kissed each other and stood up, slowly discarding their clothes and explored each others' body. He later put on his protection and made love to Megumi, which took almost 12 minutes as they both let out their sorrows and showing their love for each other. After that they lay on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket, and stared at the ceiling, embracing each other.

Outside, Ryu agreed with Kyo's statement, reasoning that the couple is too emotionally drained to do the you-know-what, but Kinta jokingly stated that Kyuu might use that as an excuse, and Kyo glared at the eldest member of Class Q, and said,

"Either you knock it off or…".

V-Mon looked up at the window above them and his nose wriggled.

"V-Mon smells "Eros", coming from upstairs.".

Kyo then thought of what V-Mon meant, and Kinta and Daisuke exchanged a high-five clap. Ryu led the gang towards their room to see if what V-Mon meant is true or not. As they opened the door, they saw Kyuu and Meg lying on bed, covered only with the blanket.

"Uhh…hi, guys. ". "Can't get enough of each other, huh?" Kinta grinned, but Kyuu defended himself and his girlfriend from Kinta's teasing, reasoning that circumstances lead them to this. Kyo entered the room and was visibly shaken by what he saw.

"My bed…YOU JUST SOILED MY F- -KING BED!".

Kyuu and Megumi realized that they were on Kyo's bed, and he realized that he hasn't removed his protection. As he struggles to take it off, he nearly fell off the bed but Meg caught him. As they looked towards the door, they were surprised to see that the protection went to Kyo's head, and the contents spilled all over him. Kyuu quickly apologizes, but made a stupid comment after.

"Ehehehe…I'm sorry about that. Hey! You wanna join us? If you like…we can do a threesome!" "Kyuu!!"

Meg shrieked at her lover's comment. Ryu blushed at those words while Kinta and Daisuke bursts into laughter, but Kyo wasn't amused by this, as steam evaporated from his head, ears and nostrils.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Lunchtime… _

Mrs. Renjou and Ryu were carrying a pair of trays as they were about to have lunch, and noticed a rather eerie mood surrounding the table. At the far center, Kyo was silent, his arms crossed and eyes closed, as he was still pissed at what Kyuu had just said. At the left side are Kyuu and Megumi, who were quiet, and their faces were covered with bruises and lumps. At the right side, Kinta and Daisuke also have the same facial bruises, and a pair of black eyes.

"Oww…you're so hot-headed…couldn't you take a joke…?" Kyuu tried to rebut, but fell silent as his twin brother sent an evil eye at his direction. "And why did you pummel us as well??" Kinta complained.

(looking at Kyuu) "If you hadn't soil my bed…AND my head with your seed, AND asked me to have sex with you…look, what do you take me for??? A porn star??!! (looking at Kinta and Daisuke) AND if you two dimwits didn't burst out laughing, I wouldn't have smashed your f- -king heads in one blow!"

Mrs. Renjou sighed and told everyone to have lunch, and told them about what to do this week. It was then that Kyuu stood up and made an announcement.

"Hey, Kyo…remember the DDS study guide I gave you? You better read them as I'm going to enroll you at DDS." "Are you serious??" Kyo exclaimed. "Yup." was Kyuu's reply.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by **Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

- - - 

The title of that episode means "Daughter From The Dream".

- - -

**_Preview: _**

Check back next chapter to see if he's up to the exams…


	2. The Entrance Exams

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Thanks to the readers who read the first chapter. Now we move on to the next, and here you'll see who the entrants are...

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- - -

Dan Detective School, 9 am. Megumi, Kinta and Kazuma were standing near the gate, waiting for Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo to arrive, and they were excited to see who the new students are.

Yesterday was the aptitude test, and Class Q did well on those tests. Also, Kyo took part of the entrance exam yesterday, and surprisingly he passed the exams, and today they are here to see whether they'll still be on Class Q or transferred to a lower class. At this point, Ryu and the Renjou twins arrived, and everyone entered the campus. Kyo was a bit apprehensive, wondering if he's going to be on the same class as Kyuu and his friends.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 2: _Kadoguchi no Eksamu_**

Kyuu and Kyo were the first to enter the main building and went straight to the bulletin board, awaiting for the sections to be posted. Class Q followed and soon more students arrived and went in, as something caught their attentions: they just saw two Kyuus went inside. Kyuu was a bit surprised while Kyo went on a defensive pose, until Ryu told him that they're DDS students, and then did Kyo went into a normal pose.

Everyone was amazed when someone told them that Kyo was Kyuu's long-lost win brother. There the students made a few quick ssessments on the Renjou twins, and how they could tell which one is Kyuu and which is Kyo. Kyuu is wearing his usual attire, while Kyo was easily distinguishable in the following factors:

- He has yellow front hair while the rest of his hair color is green

- A black short-sleeve shirt with a white cross outline

- Black jeans with a pocket chain

- A white jacket

- A pair of leather gloves

- Brown boots

- And a serious look

Kyo decided to ignore the crowd and looks at the empty bulletin board, and recalled how he made it through the entrance exams...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days ago..._

Kyuu escorted Kyo to DDS and have his name listed on the applicants list so that he can take part of the exams. Before coming here, Kyuu began to coach Kyo on certain aspects of solving mysteries, collecting and examining clues, presence of mind, deduction skills, and a sense of justice.

Kyo's advantage so far was his sense of justice, presence of mind, and little deduction skills, but his street-smart attitude and his part-time job as a transporter makes up for his lack of detective skills. Kyuu's reason for having his twin brother entering DDS is because they were in the middle of the school year, and new transferee students couldn't be enrolled during the mid-term, and Kyo just barely passed grade school-equivalency tests, Kyuu realized that DDS would be a good start to give him the know-how on academic situations.

As Kyuu bids his twin brother good luck and left, Kyo wondered how he could fare well in the upcoming exams. As he was about to head for the auditorium area, he was greeted by none other than Yukihira Sakurako.

"Hey, Kyo! Hi, what brings you here?" "_Nii-san _had me take this exam." was his reply. For some reason, the idea of Kyo being a DDS student seemed to have excited her and encouraged him to do his best.

"I don't know...I don't think I'm cut out for this..." he tried to rebut, but she rebutted back. "Look...you haven't started the exam and ow you're giving up...listen, if you pass this exam, then that means you have potential. And at least you won't have to roam the streets...". Their conversation was interrupted when the bell rang, and both realized that the exam is about to start.

"I...better go." "Good luck, then. Here...a good luck charm to help you out. Mwah." She gave the younger Renjou a kiss to his cheek, and bid him good bye and left. Kyo blushed furiously while holding his cheek, but slowly began to develop feeling for her.

"_Yukihira...is it possible for me to fall in love with you...?_". He shook his head and went inside. Yuki, on the other hand, went inside the ladies' toilet, and locked herself inside one of the toilet rooms. She was blushing furiously upon realizing what she just did. "_Wh-what...did I just kissed him??? But...it was just __meant to encourage him...snap out of it, Yuki! he's only a friend! And he's Kyuu's twin brother!_" Her thoughts kept on ringing around her head.

At the auditorium, the exams have began, and Kyo began to follow the man with a bandage on his right leg, as he suspect that he is the answer to the first question. Soon two more applicants appeared and were trailing the man with a bandage on his leg. It turned out to be two 14-year old teenagers, one a short-haired, pink-colored girl, and the other a boy with a shoulder-length hair that was colored light silver, and is British. They all meet up inside a train while secretly trailing their target.

"You're...hey! you're the one who uses paper!" Kyo exclaimed as he recognized the girl.

"And you're that look-alike of Kyuu Renjou!" the girl rebutted.

"I'm his twin brother...".

The British boy approached Kyo and offered his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I see that we're all applicants here. Let's work together so that we can make it through this exam together. My name is **Junior Makuhari**. This is my girlfriend, **Anita King**." the boy introduces himself and his female companion in Japanese dialect but with British accent.

"Kyo Renjou. Now, then...let's all go and trail that son of a bitch.". "Hey...I like your style. Perhaps we can get along together." Anita chirped. "Just make sure you won't use me as a dart board. Hey, we're here." The train stopped and their target was moving ahead.

The three teens followed their targets and were running as the man with a leg bandage began to run. as they ran, they didn't noticed a huge signpost standing, which turned out to be Kotaro Nanami in disguise. He took his radio and called home base.

"Three applicants have made through Test A...". Nanami returned to his disguise as five more applicants were running past him. One is a young boy aged 13, who seem to have a knack on computers, mostly online games. Then, three girls and one boy were on a hurry as they tried to catch up. As the coast was clear, Nanami took his radio and again radioed at home base.

"Make it eight applicants."

Thirty minutes later, Kyo, Anita and Junior made their way past the bridge, unaware that the danger sign was broken and was in anger of snapping apart since the bridge could only accomodate one person at a time. As they were quite far from the bridge, Kyo saw the first boy made it past the bridge and passed by him, and five minutes later the four applicants heading to the bridge and realized that they were in a hurry, and are going to cross there all at once.

"SHIT! They'll fall down if they all go the bridge at once! Junior, Anita! You two go ahead! I'll try to..."

Kyo exclaimed, but he was too late, as the the four applicants were on the bridge and the ropes snapped and they all fall down. Junior and Anita held onto Kyo, telling him that there's nothing he could do, but then a voice of a girl was heard screaming.

"...by my power I command you..._**FLOAT**_!".

The three teens stared wide-eyed in disbelief as a girl hovered onto the air with wings flapping on her back, and her three companions were holding onto her for dear life. Kyo and the rest hid behind the bushes and looks on. There they saw the wings turned into a card, and the girl took the card and his it inside her pocket.

"That was close! Are you guys okay?" "Yeah, we're okay, Sakura.". "Oh dear! I forgot to take my camera with me...". "Oh, Tomoyo..." "Oh, Syaoran...tell your girlfriend not to rush us all or we won't be so lucky next time..." "I will, Mei-Ling...". The four teens stopped arguing and went back to their mission, which is to find the final test. Kyo, Anita and Junior followed suit, and all made it to a cottage, where the final exam is about to be held, and it was a written one. The seven applicants took their seats and began to answer the toughest questions, which lasted until sunset.

By nightfall, DDS called and informed Kyo that he passed the exams. Kyo was in a state of shock, and his twin brother congratulated him. Mrs. Renjou was surprised, for she did not expect her youngest son to pass DDS' exams. Kyo went outside and ride on his Side Basher, telling his folks that he needed to lighten up. He stopped by a park and stares at the sky, wondering what to expect at DDS. Then Yukihira's face appeared, and he blushed at this, and unconsciously held his cheek, recalling the kiss she gave him. After that he went home so that he can prepare for tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kyo snaps back to reality, he saw a man posting the sections and the names of the student that are assigned to their designated section. Class Q was still at Class Q and they celebrated. Class A was still retained. and so is Class C. A hand tapped his shoulder, and Kyo turned to see who tapped him, and was surprised to see who it was. It was Anita and Junior, and he realized that they too have passed. The three saw the paper posted in front of them, and saw the section and their names.

**Class R**

- Anita King

- Shugo Kunisaki

- Junior Makuhari

- Kyo Renjou

They blinked at who Shugo is until he appeared. "Hi...I'm Shugo Kunisaki, but you can call me "**Kite**. Please to meet you." The four teen now shook hands as they realized that they are now classmates, but then saw another paper being posted, and read it.

**Class S**

- Tomoyo Daidouji

- Sakura Kinomoto

- Mei Ling Li

- Syaoran Li

At that point, the four applicants that Kyo and the others saw at the exam appeared, the four applicants saw their names and their sections.

"We did it! We're in! Yippie!" "And I'll be bringing my camera to film the entire DDS!" "Oh, Syaoran! It feels so good...we'll be the first Chinese to become DDS students!".

Principal Dan appeared and congratulated the new applicants and told the two sections to do their bests. They all chorused and said "YES SIR!".

After that, the bell rang and everyone went to their assigned classrooms for first day which is only for about acquainting with one another, and after that, its dismissal time. For the entire day, the passing applicants got familiarized with DDS and are now adjusting well. After that, things went well without trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a wharf in the north harbor of Odaiba, a young boy was innocently following a handsome tenager, who is now 19 years old. He was charming, and he seemed to have captured the attention of the boy who was following him.

"Sojiro! Sojiro Nishikado? Where's the "surprise" that you're going to show me?" the young girl, who is seven years old, asked. With the her is a Digmon that resembled a stag beetle, known as _**Kouchuumon**_. When the older teenager, Sojiro Nishikado entered a deserted warehouse, the young girl and Kouchuumon entered the warehouse and they were waiting for his answer.

"Do you wish to see the rest of the **F4**?" He asked. "Yes! Please! I want to see them!" the little girl chirped. His expression changed from a normal person to that of a cold, brutal man, as took out what appeared to be a huge, technological gun, and he waved a card and roused it onto the gun's side, which revealed to have a card reader attached to it. A voice spoke and confirmed the card rousing.

"_**CLOW CARD UNSEALED**_".

A white, spirit-like being emerged from the card and entered Kouchuumon's body, and moments later, Kouchuumon appeared to have been absorbed by that spirit, and drastically altered its' appearance and size. Kouchuumon now resembles a human-sized Digimon that was feral in appearance and nature, and the young girl cried out her Digmon's name, but the new Kouchuumon assaulted her, ripping her clothes until she is naked, disemboweling the girl to death, and all of his internal and external organs were exposed, and the ground was splattered in blood. As the possessed Kouchuumon finished his meal, Sojiro fired his "technological" gun on the Digimon's head, knocking him out, and tossed the card at the unconscious Digimon. Moments later, Kouchuumon was absorbed into the card, and flew towards his hand. As he looked at the card, the card had a new appearance as it resembled a cross between a tarot card and a playing card. The picture shows the sealed Kouchuumon, while its new name is displayed under the picture. "_**CHANGE STAG**_". And at the upper-left and lower-right corners displayed a red capital **A** with a diamond under it, identifying it as a _**Category Ace of Diamonds**_ (♦**A**). Sojiro Nishikado, a member of the famous F-4, left the scene, leaving the corpse behind, as if nothing has happened.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

DARLING 

_- - - _

- Okay...this is a Detective School Q fic...so why did I choose the opening and closing songs of **Fullmetal Alchemist** as this fic's opening and closing songs?

Well the opening showed most about the Elric brothers, and since I'll be exploring more on the Renjou brothers, Kyuu and Kyo, as well as I'll be introducing the new villains of this fic, well...this is perfect.

- As for the ending song...the MV has angsty-style elements and I realized that I could relate this to the Renjou twins...and hence, its perfect.

And lastly...hope the final scene of this chapter didn't give you stomache aches due to the graphic violence, but hey...that's a pivotal element of this plot, and the culprit that you saw is the first F4 member to appear.

- And lastly (again)...to all F4 fans...don't sent hate mails or death threats at me! Read the fic and the upcoming chapters first before you judge me! This is just the start. More are on the way. And you'll see why my summary says that "Class Q will investigate the mysterious disappearances of the F4 members but all is not what it seems...".

- - -

_**Preview:**_

The new DDS students spent their first week adjusting to their new school. See how they can cope in their new environment.


	3. First Week At School

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Now that the two new sections of DDS have surfaced, I'll be giving you some glimpses on how the new students will try to adjust to their new school, and how Kyo would handle the pressure.

Oh, you got your first clue...one of the F4 members have made an appearance, and you're wondering why he murdered an innocent girl, why he turned the victim's Digimon partner against her, and WHAT THE HECK is he doing with a **_Clow Card_**?? How did he got it in the first place??!!

And more importantly...who is that F4 member who committed the murder??!!

Read on...as things will get more intriguing...

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack//** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- - -

Before we begin, I decided to give you a rundown on the DDS students here, and how old they are, so here's

the list:

**Dramtis Personae:**

**Class Q:**

Kyuu Renjou - 15

Megumi Minami - 15

Kinta Toyama - 19

Kazuma Narusawa - 12

Ryu Amakusa - 15

**Class A : **

Yukihira Sakurako - 18

Yutaka Saburōmaru - 17

Hayato Shiramine - 16

Kyōsuke Gouda - 19

Takeshi Shishido - 19

Kuniko Tōya - 16

**Class C:**

Daisuke Motomiya - 13

Hikari Yagami - 13

Takeru Takaishi - 13

Miyako Inoue - 13

Iori Hida - 12

Ken Ichijouji - 13

**Class R:**

Kyo Renjou - 15

Anita King - 14

Junior Makuhari - 14

Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki - 13

**Class S:**

Sakura Kinomoto - 14

Syaoran Li - 14

Tomoyo Daidouji - 14

Meling Li - 14

- - -

At the Renjou residence, Mrs. Renjou was cleaning the living room after Ryu and the Renjou brothers left for DDS. She was happy that her family is complete, although she would've been happier had Saturou not died eight years ago.

As she was sweeping the floor, she came across the wall clock and stared at it. She sighed as she moved the wall clock sideway to the left, and it revealed a hidden door which connects to a secret basement of the house. "_Honestly…Kyo growing up at the hands of SMART Brain and Pluto did __have some benefits…Kyo sure knows how to be innovative…_" Mrs. Renjou thought, as she recalled how Kyo made a rather huge renovation of their house a few months ago.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 3: _Fa-suto Shuukan no Gakuen_**

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_Three months ago…_

Mrs. Renjou won a prize from a raffle in which she and three other companions get a round trip to Europe for four nights and three days. She immediately informed her two sons and Ryu about it, and as usual, Kyuu was excited, and Ryu was persuaded to go along. Kyo, on the other hand, turned down the offer, reasoning that he has to stay because of some "commitments".

"Sorry mom…but I have some part-time jobs that I have to work on…and someone has to look after the house, and I'm the man for that job.". "Oh, Kyo…are you sure? You'll be alone…", was Mrs. Renjou reaction, but Kyo managed to convince her mom and his twin brother that he can take care of himself.

A week later, Mrs. Renjou, Kyuu and Ryu flew to Europe, and with Kyo alone, he wasted no time in getting to business. He approached some of his known contacts, and his contacts hired some well-known builders and had the Renjou house renovated, by adding a garage so that he can park his **Side Basher **(a motorcycle with a side passenger), and a basement in which he uses his earnings to have built-in computer and laptop added in and a separate circuit breaker so that electricity bills will be separate from his mom's bills. Hence, Kyo now has his very own " Bat Cave", similar to that of Kazuma's room.

(**A/N: You're wondering how he get so much money to renovate the house. Well, he works as a part-time **

**Transporter and Get Backer, hence he's earning about Y 2.2 million**)

After nearly a week, Ryu and the Renjous came back home, and were surprised at what they saw. They immediately entered the house and things inside were the same, except that there is now a garage where Kyo's transportation is parked, and saw Kyo moving the wall clock to the right and entered a room. As they followed, they were astonished to see that a pathway leads down, and saw the younger Renjou opening a huge PC monitor in front of him, in which the screen shows the whole map of Tokyo.

Kyo turnes around and was surprised to see that his folks are back, and Kyuu was excited to know about what his twin brother did during their vacation. Sighing, the younger Renjou told them about what he did, and things went well.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Mrs. Renjou sighed and went back up to the main hall, and decided to cook some lunch. She wondered aloud that if Saturou were still here, he'd be proud of Kyo.

At DDS, Kyo made his way to the campus as he was anticipating that anything would happen once he's inside. As he entered the building, he was greeted by several eyes from several students, all whispering behind his back.

"That's Kyuu's twin brother?"

"He sure acts different…look at the way he's dressed. He looks like a punk…"

"Wow…he's so cute…look at his hair…a mixture of black and yellow…"

The younger Renjou sighed and went to his room, where his classmates are already there. "Hey, you two…you're here so early…". "Well…Junior and I had to sneak out…Michelle wanted come along...but you have no idea what my sister acts when she sees something, or someone cute." Kyo blinked his eyes in confusion, but Junior decided to break the silence and suggested something to pass up the time since it was still early.

"Why not pass by the library? Your sisters aren't here, so why not go there and see if there are interesting things to see?". Anita rolled her eyes at the thought of going to a place thare are littered with books, but since Maggie and Michelle aren't here, she felt that her day is safe. Kite arrived and joined his classmates. "Hope there are books on video games..." he chirped, and Kyo sagged at this.

But she was wrong, because five minutes later Class R got their surprising moments when they saw Maggie Cheung and Michelle Chang going back and forth in front of a shelf, carrying an armful of books. Anita sighed soundly while Junior smirked at the scene, while Kyo stared wide-eyed, unable to comprehend to see a pair of ladies getting so engrossed over books. "_You got to be kidding me_..." he thought. The librarian was also surprised at the sight, and students outside flock in to see what was the fuss about after word got out. They were standing outside the library and saw Class R in the flesh. Michelle then saw Junior and Anita and went to their side, greeting them, and gave Anita a sisterly hug. "Morning, Anita-dear...how is your first day at DDS?" "Not too good today, with all the ruckus you've caused..." the short, pink-haired female growled. The blonde-haired woman giggled as Daisuke Motomiya passed by, and whispered to Kyo. "Hey, isn't she that paper master?". "Yeah...she uses paper as an offensive weapon, while the other lady uses it to create animal-like papers." Kyo whispered back, but their conversation was interrupted when Michelle saw Kyo, and was enamored by his cuteness. "OHHH...YOU'RE SO CUTE!!! Would you like to be our little sister???". Kyo sweat-dropped at the question, and Anita stood in between to pry her away from her male classmate. "Open your eyes, Michelle! Kyo's a boy!". Maggie approached her "sister", and told her that the books are on the table and are ready to be read. Michelle smiled at the younger Renjou and said, "I'm sorry...got carried away...oh, though you're Kyuu's twin, your appearance is distinguishable...and that makes you more cute!".

After that statement, she hugged the younger Renjou, and his face went deep into her chest, just between her "busts". After that she went to the table to read the books, leaving the younger Renjou blushing furiously. "Spice of Heaven, huh?" Daisuke teased. Outside the library, Yomiko Readman, Nenene Surimegawa, Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri were chatting along when Daisuke was flying, and hit the wall, face-first. Then Kyo was steaming as he left the library, walking fast, while the other DDS students stood out of his path seeing his angry look. The four adults sweat-dropped at the sight, and Ms. Katagiri asked Anita and Junior what happened, only to sweat-drop even more when told on what went up.

Ten minutes later, classes started, and Kyo managed to cool off and went to business. At first he had a tough time getting the knowledge into his head, but managed to pull through. During recess, he was approached by Kyuu and asked what happened at the ibrary, in which Kyo responded with "DON'T EVEN ASK.". Anita whispered to the Class Q leader about it, and he got the message. As Kyo was on his way back to his classroom, he was approached by a dozen female DDS students, who are at least one year younger than him. They greeted him and told him that they made a fan club dedicated to Kyo. Kyo was taken aback by this, and politely told them that he appreciate it, and hurried back to his room.

Much later, at lunchtime, Anita and Junior went to the picnic area to try out the lunch that Nancy Makuhari made, leaving Kyo alone, and he didn't mind it, since he was quite a loner. While preparing to eat his lunch, he was approached by Yukihira, who noticed that he was alone. "Hey...where are your classmates?". "At the picnic area to try out the lunch made by Junior's mom." , was his reply. She asked if she may join him, and Kyo's reply was "Suit yourself.". As the two began to talk while eating, they attracted a moderate attention, as other DDS students taking their lunch saw the two, and began to get nosy. They wondered if Kyo and Yuki are a couple or not, seeing their good chemistry. Even the "Kyo Fans' Club" were eavesdropping, realizing that Yuki posed a threat to them.

Class Q finally arrived to take their line at the queue towards the cashier, and they too noticed the commotion, and they investigated, surprised to see what the fuss was about. There they overheard the conversation between the two.

"...well...I'm having a rough start...I'm nowhere near as good as my brother...". "Come on, Kyo! You can never be like Kyuu...you have your own way of making it happen. Remember...you passed the exams, and here you are now. I'm sure you can pull through, all it takes is patience, and determination...".

Finally, the Kyo Fans' Club couldn't take it anymore, and confronted the two, as they walked towards them and demanded an answer.

Kyo Fan Club Member # 1: "Hey, Kyo...is she YOUR girlfriend???"

Kyo Fan Club Member # 2: "Hey Yuki...find someone your age! You're WAY TOO OLD for him!"

Kyo Fan Club Member # 3: "Kyo...please tell us...you're not going for older girls, are you???"

Yukihira took offense on that second statement, and stood up, confronting the intruders.

"WAY TOO OLD??? Just who do you think you are??".

Kyo stood up to diffuse the tension, and hoped to get the intruders to leave them alone. "Uh...girls...I'm flattered, but Yuki and I are just friends...nothing more. She and I met months before thanks to Kyuu...right now I'm focusing on being a DDS student...please, let's ot fight over this...".

The Kyo Fans Club sighed in relief, and left them alone, assured that Kyo was still single. As Kyo sat down, he shrieked at the sight behind him: Tomoyo Daidouji of Class S, was filming him and Yuki and was there the whole time since they sat together.

"Ah...a romantic scene in DDS...". Immediately, Sakura Kinomoto, another Class S member, came and gently grabbed Tomoyo, apologized to Kyo and Yuki, and left. Kyo hurriedly finished his lunch and left for his classroom, and the same goes for Yuki.

Later at home, Mrs. Renjou surprised Kyo by telling him about what happened at school, and he was surprised at how she learned of this, only to realize that Kyuu's talkativeness was the reason, and he whacked his twin brother on the head, and retreated to the "Bat Cave". Ryu sweat-dropped and said, "Kyuu...you didn't have to tell your mom about this. Kyo's quite sensitive, and I can tell that he's not used to that kind of attention.".

"Geez...he didn't have to whack me on the head...", the elder Renjou sibling got up, rubbing his swollen head.

Much later, at about 12 midnight, a Digimon was hovering over a field within the provincial area of Edo, watching the sky. It was a _Hotarumon_, a Firefly Digimon, and he was enjoying the nightlife, even though the fire-Digimon doesn't have a partner human. Then, he notices something flying behind him, and saw a white, spirit-like entity approaching him, and despite firing his abilities, the spirit went towards Hotarumon, merging together. The spirit that merged with Hotarumon turned out to be a Clow Card spirit, and after the merging, Hotarumon now resembles a cross between a Digimon and a Clow Card. As the new hotarumon was about to flee, a young man appeared and fired a huge, technological gun at the Hotarumon, knocking him out. That young man was the same man that killed a young boy at a warehouse a few days ago and sealed the _Kouchuumon_, now the **Category Ace of Diamonds** (♦ A). He was one of the F-4 members, but he was hiding within the silhouette, hence his identity is shrouded. The F-4 member then tossed a card at the unconscious Hotarumon, and he was absorbed into the card, and flew towards his hand. The card is now seen and revealed itself as the **Category Six of Diamonds** (♦ 6), with the picture of Hotarumon, and the words engraved on it: "**Fire Fly**". The F-4 member departed from the scene, and his destination is unknown.

Two days later, it was dismissal time, and Kyo was right in front of his locker, getting his things. He was approached by Class C member, Iori Hida, and fellow Class R member Kite, and right behind him was his Digimon partner, Armadimon.

"So, how's your day?". "Fine. Managed to get my bearings together...". Their conversation was interrupted when several boys surrounded Kyo, all were aged 18 and over.

Boy # 1: "Hey you! Are you courting Yukihira?"

Boy # 2: "What right do you have? Look at you..you're to short to be her boyfriend!"

Boy # 3: "You'll have to get past us first!"

Kyo glared at them and said, "Aren't you assholes the ones who spied on us at the cafeteria two days ago? I already made my statement! Me and Yuki are just friends! PERIOD! So stop harassing me about this. If you want...go to her and tell her you like her."

The boys took the bait and left, feeling assured that Kyo poses no threat to them. Kyo and Iori rolled their eyes and left, hoping to avoid more inconveniences. "Wow...really, you and yuki are a..." Kite teased, only to be silenced by Kyo's menacing stare.

Later that night, at a tunnel within Hiroshima, a pair of terrified persons, an adult and a male child, were cruising inside their car in fear when a Bat-Digimon was after them, identified as the _Koumorimon_, and the two persons ended up near the end of the tunnel, as their car was out of gas and the Koumorimon was nearing its targets. Then, a man appeared from the entrance of the tunnel, clad in red armor with silver ornaments in its body, arms and legs, its belt has a symbol of a diamond, and the helmet resembles a Stag Beetle. The armored person began to throttle the Koumorimon, and slammed his head against the walls of the tunnel, and followed it with the shots from a huge gun. It was the same gun that was used by the unidentified F-4 member, hence it revealed that the unidentified F-4 member is now wearing the red-armored suit with the design of the Stag Beetle and the red diamond. As the Koumorimon was weakened, the armored F-4 member tosses a card at the Bat-Digimon, and was absorbed into it. As the card went to the armored person's hand, it contents was shown as the **Category Eight of Diamonds** (♦ 8), with an additional name: "**Scope Bat**". As the two persons approached their armored rescuer, they thanked him for saving them, only to be shot several times. As the two persons staggered towards their car, the armored person fired away at their car, and it exploded, burning the two persons to a crisp. The armored attacker left the scene, and minutes later, the police arrived to investigate the scene.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

DARLING 

_- - - _

Now then, the first villain for this fic has surfaced, and he sure is intimidating, and it turned out to be one of the F-4 members who killed the boy at the warehouse the other night. And he now has three cards in his possession:

- **_Category Ace of Diamonds_** (♦ A): **CHANGE STAG**

- **_Category Six of Diamonds_** (♦ 6): **FIRE FLY**

- **_Category Eight of Diamonds_** (♦ 8): **SCOPE BAT**

And speaking of which...the cards used to absorb the three Digimons-turned Clow cards are the Clow Cards itself! How the heck did he get his hands on them when only the Cardcaptor, Sakura Kinomoto has full custody on those cards??

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and Class C will get their separate assignments, and they'll get both a shock, and a challenge that would put their detective skills, and their lives, to the limit!


	4. The Two Assignments

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Many thanks who read and reviewed this fic. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! Really!

Now we get on with the show! We will now start the real story as the DDS founder hands out his first assignment to two top section of this academy, and see why this case will prove challenging to the students.

**Disclamer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot

- Hana Yori Dango is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- R.O.D. The TV is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- .hack is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- - -

A few days later, the police arrived at the north harbor of Odaiba after one of the crewmen summoned them upon discovering the corpse of the boy who was killed by his own Digimon partner. Forensic experts were summoned, and concluded that the girl was attacked, and deduced that this was done by a wild animal. One of the witnesses said that the last time he saw the girl alive is that she was with his Digimon partner, and the police believed that _Kouchuumon_ is the culprit since he was nowhere to be found.

The police decided to summon DDS for help since they knew that some of the Chosen Children are studying there and they might help them in uncovering this mystery murder.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 04: _Futari no Asainmento_**

It was the second week of classes at DDS, and everything looked normal, as the new students were adjusting well to their new school. However, most of the students spent their time discussing about Kyo, Kyuu's twin brother. Even the girls find themselves attracted to him after seeing him doing gym classes, mostly during sparring sessions, in which he held on his own against the likes of Kinta, Gouda and Hayate.

And at one point they even followed him wherever he goes when outside the school. Kyo was unaware of this and was oblivious. Class Q and C smiled at each other as Kyo became the face of the school due to the fact that he resembled his twin brother.

At home, Kyo received several fan mails from anonymous sources, and was in a state of loss on how to handle them. "Looks like the girls at DDS are head over heels on you." Kyuu told his younger sibling, but Kyo rebutted. "But I'm not interested in girls at the moment! I don't know how to deal with them!". "Well…better brace yourself…'coz you'll be having a hard time…", the elder Renjou teased. The younger Renjou threw a pillow at his twin brother as Ryu looks on.

The next morning, Kyuu and Kyo arrived at school, and were immediately surrounded by girls. Kyuu was shoved away as the girls were asking for his cellphone number, in which the younger Renjou frantically but politely turn down. He immediately went to the main building and ran towards his room. Kite, Anita and Junior were about to enter their classroom when Kyo showed up.

"Quick! Anita, use your paper and hide me! A swarm of ants are after me!". Anita rolled her eyes, seeing that their classmate wasn't so tough as he was

before.

"Oh, please...before, you handled _Orphenochs_, and even Pluto soldiers...but a squadron of fangirls..." Their conversation was interrupted when the girls surrounded Class R, and Kyo was about to be mobbed when Tatsumi Hongou showed up and raised his voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BACK TO YOUR CLASSES...NOW!!". The girls did as they were told, and Class R was saved. Hongou glanced at the youngest son of Satoru Renjou, seeing that even Kyo has his weakness.

"Why are you so afraid of them? All you have to do is to be stern. A true detective never runs away, especially from girls. Think of this as a case. At any rate, GO TO YOUR ROOM!". Hongou was a bit surprised to see Kyo glaring at him, his fists were clenching, and grudgingly nodded after saying "Whatever you say...SIR.". Anita and Junior were surprised to see Kyo acted that way, but Hongou was quite impressed, and decided not to penalize him.

Later, during recess, Kyuu and Kyo were talking near the cafeteria, and the twin brothers discussed about school pressure, in which the Class Q member gave some advice to his twin brother.

"Think of it as a challenge. I'm sure you'll pull true. Remember, if a detective gives up...". "...the case remains unsolved. Yeah, I always hear you repeat that like a voice recorder. Fine, I'll exert some efforts. But I can't promise you. I was never meant to be a detective...", Kyo interjected.

"But remember the past few months ago, you were a big help in defeating Pluto, and you even help us in taking on SMART Brain! You have some potential to be a detective. I'm sure, your class would get a case to investigate..." Kyuu answered back, but then the intercom blared and an announcement was made.

"_Class Q and Class C...please report to Principal Dan's office! I repeat...Class Q and Class C...__please report to Principal Dan's office!_".

Kyuu glanced at his brother and nodded, and left in a hurry, and Kyo nodded in return, and watched Kyuu leave, and decided to head back to his classroom.

At Principal Dan's office, the founder of DDS looked at the two summoned sections, and was in a state of silence for a few minutes, but then he finally spoke to the 11 students.

"Listen up, all of you...this mission will be most difficult, as the police are facing a blank wall in the case they're investigating, which is in regards to murder and apparent abduction...". "A murder, and an abduction? Really? So then, the 11 of us are working together?", Kinta inquired.

Principal Dan shook his head and said, "No, Kinta, your case will be separate from Class C. Class C, look at the monitor carefully as this footage was brought to us a few minutes ago...".

The footage showed the headless and disemboweled corpse of the girl found inside the warehouse of the North harbor of Odaiba, in which the corpse of a young girl is in an advance state of decomposition, the body is in a pool of blood, her organs were exposed for she is naked, and flies are warming over it. Megumi shrieked at the sight and turned away, but her photographic memory would stick to her mind for the rest of her life. Hikari covered her mouth with her hands, while Daisuke and Takeru were in a state of disbelief, and Iori clenched his fists in anger.

"The little girl found inside the warehouse in Odaiba was reported missing for almost two weeks, and her body was found just this morning. Class C, this mission you're about to investigate would be very difficult for you, for the police believe that a Digimon is the culprit of this murder."

Principal Dan answered. Class C went rigid at what they heard, and they couldn't believe that a Digimon was the suspect.

"Are you sure?? How did they know if it was a Digimon??" Takeru inquired. The principal looked at the blond-haired teenager and addressed the question.

He took out a fax paper with some writings and read it to them.

"This fax message came a few minutes ago before I summoned you. The girl's body was identified as Hiro Fibisco. The last time Hiro was seen alive, she was traveling at night with her partner, _Kouchuumon_, and after that, they weren't heard of until this morning. The police also said that K_ouchuumon_ was nowhere to be found, and is immediately regarded as a suspect. And because of this, parents within Odaiba are now becoming apprehensive towards Digmons, and perhaps the six of you could help out in this case. Do you accept his mission?".

Daisuke glanced at his classmates, and then looked at the principal and gave him his reply.

"If so...we accept this mission! We'll do everything in our power to solve this! Class C, let's go and solve this!". Class C roared and bowed to the principal, and left the premises, as they are now heading to Odaiba.

This leaves Class Q, and the principal pressed a button of the monitor, switching to another topic. The footage shows four separate pictures of good-looking boys, and below their pictures are their names.

"The picture that you're seeing right now are the teenage boys from a prestigious "elevator school" in Japan known as **Eitoku Academy**. These four boys, all aged 17, are known as the F-4…". Kinta and Kazuma were astounded to hear this, as they heard about the F-4, their reputations, and their exploits.

"The F-4?! I heard of them! Aside from being filthy rich, they're popular all over Japan! But what's this have to do with this case?". Kazuma opened his laptop and downloaded the F-4, and showed to the rest of Class Q their names and their known records.

- Tsukasa Domyouji

- Rui Hanazawa

- Sojiro Nishikado

- Akira Mimasaka

Principal coughed a bit and proceeded with his lecture.

"The reason why I'm about to assign you to this is that one of the F-4 members went missing for almost three months. Sojiro Nishikado was last seen within Odaiba prefecture, and after that he neither contacted his family or friends on his whereabouts. Even his F-4 comrades are now wondering what happened to him. And that is going to be your mission…to find him and know where he is.".

Ryu glances at the monitor screen, and wondered if there kidnapping for ransom is involved, since the F-4 are known to be extremely rich. Megumi blushed at the sight of their pictures, but glanced at Kyuu, seeing that he was getting annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Kyuu…I would never ditch you for them." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips. Ms. Katagiri giggled, and Class Q bowed, telling Principal Dan that they'll get right on the case. They left the room to prepare their things as they are heading to Atami, where the F-4 resides. Kyuu and Kazuma went to Class R's classroom to tell Kyo about their mission.

"Here's the picture of the F-4. This picture, Sojiro Nishikado, is the missing person in question. If ever you get a sighting of him, give me a call."

Kyuu said, and his younger twin brother nodded, and soon after Class Q went to their respective homes to get their things, and then left for Atami.

Later in the afternoon, a familiar face was seen within the Edo village: It was Sojiro Nishikado! And with him was a nine-year old girl following him, and with her is a lizard- Digimon, identified as _Sekiekimon_. Sojiro used his charms to coax the nine-year old girl and her Digimon companion to follow her to a remote, grassy area, and the two got a shock of their lives when Sojiro rouses a card at the side of a huge technological gun, and a white, spirit-like entity was emerged from the card and took possession of the lizard-Digimon, and _Sekiekimon_ slightly changed shape, and it almost resembled a spirit of a Clow Card, with a terrifying facial expression. The possessed _Sekiekimon _began to attack the young girl and mauled her to death, and ripped her clothes until she is naked. The possessed lizard-digimon began to eat her way, and the ground is covered with blood and her organs exposed. After disemboweling the girl, Sojiro fired his gun at the Digimon behind his head and was knocked out. The missing F-4 member then threw the card at the unconscious monster and was absorbed into the card, and after that, Sojiro absorbs the Digimon into the card, and leave the scene as if nothing happened.

The card that Sojiro was holding, a tarot card with the **Two of Spades** (♠2) symbol, with the name "_**Slash Lizard**_" and the picture of the possessed Digimon was shown, which is also called _**Spade 2**_, and then he puts it in his pocket, and he left the scene and leaves the corpse behind.

Much later, within the Atami prefecture, Tsukasa Domyouji had just left a store where his girlfriend, Tsukushi Makino is now working part-time. she, along with the rest of F-4 and Tsukino, was worried about Sojiro's disappearance, despite his text message saying that he is "girl-hunting". They find it suspicious that he hasn't return for almost two months, and that the police are having a hard time looking for him.

"_Girl-hunting…it's not like you, Sojiro…__where the hell are you??_" Tsukasa thought, until his cellphone rang, and he answered. He stepped on the brakes as a voice got his attention.

"Sojiro?? Where the heck are you?? And what the hell are doing at this time??!!". But Sojiro's voice was like a frightened child begging for help.

"I'm at the Edo border, and someone's after me! I lost my cellphone and am using someone else's. Meet me there and don't call anyone at the moment! Please!". Tsukasa tried to call back after the line was cut, but was unable to, so he stepped on the gas pedal and went to the Edo border, worried at what trouble his friend got into.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

DARLING 

_- - - _

- There you have it…the first 2 of the F-4 members…and though it's quite early to show two of them at once, it's still a start, and when the upcoming chapters are up, I'm sure you'll find this fic interesting…

- And finally, another card category! The last two chapters showed you three cards sealed under the **_Category of Diamonds_**, and now here, a **_Category of Spades_**…

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class C will be the center of next chapter's story, so be prepared, as things will get a bit bloody…


	5. Hostile Environment

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Many thanks who read and reviewed this fic. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! Really! 

Last chapter, you get to see the two F-4 members, which also mean that the next two will show up anytime soon. And from what you saw from last chapter, Tsukasa might do something useful and try to help out the DDS students…or so you think.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect**

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

As Tsukasa approached the Edo Border, he saw Sojiro slumped on the ground, and was not moving. Tsukasa frantically went to his side and shook his body to wake him up.

"Sojiro! Sojiro! Get up, you horny water-monster! Sojiro!". Sojiro opened his eyes and grinned, seeing that Tsukasa has arrived. "Tsukasa…join me…together, we can achieve absolute power…more than you ever imagine…". That statement shook the hell out of the F-4 leader, as he was surprised at what Sojiro had just said, and before he was about to ask, he was struck behind his head, and was knocked out.

As Sojiro got up, he took the unconscious Tsukasa on the waiting van near the bushy area, and following him was a man, in his mid-20's, clad in a black shirt, black pants, black trench coat, and wearing a black shades. In less than two minutes they sped off from the scene, taking the F-4 leader with them.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 05: ****_U_**_**toutoshii no **_**_Kankyou _**

At Odaiba, 1 pm, Class C have arrived at their hometown, for this is the second time that they're going to investigate a series of murders since the Orphenoch incident several months ago (see **_Rise _****_Of The Orphenochs_**). As they got off the taxi, they were greeted with a piercing look from the people of Odaiba, and their glares were pointed at their Digimon partners. Ken was bracing himself for anything, Miyako was getting worried, and Takeru sensed that something wasn't right. Daisuke then approached an officer who had just arrived, and showed his badge at him.

"Officer…we're from DDS, and…". "Yes…we've been expecting you. Please follow me…and better hold on to your little friends…as these incidents have caused somewhat of a paranoid-like fear towards Digimons.".

Class C took it at heart and went to the police station, where the officer in charge is waiting for them. Thirty minutes later, Class C arrived, and there they were briefed about what went on in the past few months. The officer told Class C about the Digimon turning rabid and began to assault their human partners, and after that they disappeared without a trace, leaving the corpse behind.

"The little girl found in the wharf is identified as Hiro Fibisco, and her partner Digimon was _Kouchuumon_. They were inseparable for three years, but after she disappeared, there was no word of her. But when her body was found, Kouchuumon wasn't there, and his claws and teeth marks are found all over Hiro's body. Since he is nowhere to be found, he is immediately regarded a suspect. Then, at a tunnel within Hiroshima, a man and his young son where found dead, burned alive, as several witnesses claimed that the boy's bat-Digimon, _Koumorimon_, began to assault them, and was chasing them right inside the tunnel. When the police arrived, their car exploded, the victims were burned alive, and were even assaulted.".

Daisuke, Ken and Takeru looked at each other, noting that this case is serious, and decided to take action and see why the Digimons began to attack their human partners. Their conversation was interrupted when a phone call was made, and the officer in charge answered it. After five minutes, he put down the phone, and looked grimly at the six DDS students.

"I just receive a call from the sheriff in Edo. A young, seven-year old girl was found dead, her partner Digimon, a _Sekiekimon_, is said to be the culprit. He is nowhere to be found. Her parents are now furious at this tragedy, and are now lobbying to have all Digimons banned from our world. You have to help us solve this case at the soonest possible time."

"We will. Everyone…let's split up and get some leads. If you encounter some problems, give me a call."

Daisuke told his teammates, and left the precinct to start their investigation. One of the policemen approached the officer in charge and told him his piece of mind.

"Sir...is it wise to let them roam around??". "As long as their human partners are with them, they do not pose a threat, as you saw them way back. They helped save the world several times. And they're from DDS, so don't be so prejudistic. They may be our only hope." the officer rebutted. Within the precinct, a man dressed as a janitor heard and even video-taped the whole scene, and stealthily left the precinct.

Daisuke and Ken went to the scene where Hiro Fibisco was killed and V-Mon used his senses to pick up any clue, while Wormmon looks around for any fingerprints. Not far away, several policemen were on standby in case V-Mon and Wormmon turn rabid.

At Hiroshima, an hour later, Hikari and Miyako went to the tunnel where the father-and-son victms were killed by Koumorimon. As they arrived, grieving relatives of the victims verbally lashed at Tailmon and Hawkmon, telling them to "go to Hell". Hikari answered back by telling them that they're here to investigate, not to torment. Policemen had to restrain the bereaved relatives so that the two female Class C students could begin their investigation. Tailmon used her enhanced senses to see if she could pick up a trace, and seemingly got one.

"There was someone else at this vicinity at the time of the murders. A scent from a third human." The feline-Digimon chirped. Hawkmon, Hikari and Miyako came to Tailmon upon hearing her theory.

"Really?? Someone else was here at that time of the assault?" Hikari asked her partner. Miyako looked back at the scene where the burned car was removed, and glanced at the scene. Hawkmon was looking on when Tailmon began to sniff at the ground where she seemingly saw vague footprints from another person, but before they could come up with another theory, a person dressed as an elderly woman, who appeared to be in her late 60's, struck Tailmon with her long handbag.

"You Digimons are scum to the society! I don't care if you're from some detective club or anything from the sort! You must die!". As Tailmon was struck down, Hikari grappled at the female elderly and tried to reason out with her.

"Please! We're trying to get to the bottom of all this! You're not helping any matter…". Hikari was then struck by the long handbag, and she collided against the side of the tunnel wall, busting her head open and blood flow from her forehead continuously. Several policemen came and restrained the old woman, and took her away. The rest then carried Hikari to a police car and took her to a nearby hospital, with Miyako and Hawkmon coming along.

At a research building, west of Honshu Island, with the name engraved at the building's wall, **B.O.A.R.D.**, two men were watching at the window of laboratory where Tsukasa Domyouji was being lowered to a stasis tank full of water, and that he was being strapped with an oxygen mask. As the experiment was in progress, one of the scientists came in and told them his status report.

"Mr.** Tennoji**…Mr. **Isaka**…the _Suit of Coins_ apparatus is now fully operational. Unlike last time, it can be used properly without any time constraints. We are now awaiting the final modification of the suit, with the "_Buckle_" undergoing one final maintenance.".

The man who was sitting at his seat, appearing to be in his early 60's, smirked at the report that he has heard, and clapped his hands together. "Good…very good. Now then, prepare for the next one…I want you and your team to prepare our next project…the "_Suit of Swords_". We must now acquire the activation card that would enable that suit to be operational.". The other man, who appeared to be in his late 20's, clad in black pants, shirt, trench coat and shades, smiled, and offered some soothing advice to the man who was called Tennoji.

"Patience, Tennoji-san. It took us almost three months to perfect the Suit of Coins, so be a little calm. Mr. Nishikado now has the **_Category Ace of Diamonds_**: the _Change Stag_. All we need for now is a Digimon who would make up for the **_Category Ace of Spades_**. We'll soon get that card, and the next two suits will follow.".

As the man named Tennoji nodded in relief, the man dressed as a janitor from the Odaiba Prefecture came, and hurriedly approached the two men. "Sirs…we have a problem. Six teenagers from DDS are here, along with six Digimons. The two teens, one with a small, blue lizard-like Digimon, and the other with a caterpillar-Digimon, are currently in the North harbor of Odaiba, where the Mr. Nishikado obtained the Change Stag, the other two teens are now heading to Hiroshima Hospital after one of our operatives managed to disable the cat-Digimon and the other person named Hikari Yagami. Here is the video that I've took when no one is looking.". Tennoji and Isaka looked on, and saw the six Digimons. Isaka smirked at the idea that came into his head.

"Hmm…Tennoji-san, it looks like we'll be having a Smorgasbord today. You! How long will it take before the Suit of Coins be fully operational?". The scientist told the man dressed in black named Isaka that it would take at least another day to perfect the maintenance work, and Isaka adjusted his shades, seeing that he has to take some actions to get one of the six Digimons to his possession.

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to attract their attention to make the six Digimons come to us.". Tennoji looked a bit worried as Isaka took out ten Clow Cards from his pockets, waving at his face.

"You…you're not going to unleash them in the city, are you?". "Fear not, Tennoji-san…the spirit of these Clow Cards, once unsealed, will go out and find a suitable body to inhabit, which are the Digimons. Once they obtained it, they'll attack the humans, and there we can use the cards to seal them, and there the two suits will be powered up.". After that, the two men laughed diabolically as they prepared to put their next plan into operation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- So Tsukasa Domyouji is caught, so don't hate me for that. I have a reason for doing that, and that's part of the story.

- "_Suit of Coins_" and "_Suit of Swords_"…does this ring a bell to you readers? And I smell blood at what's about to happen…

**_Preview:_**

Class Q will take center stage as they interview the family of Sojiro Nishikado, and Class C will be under attack.


	6. Unprecedented Attack

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Class Q has finally arrived and now they'll be starting to investigate on their case, which will bring them

a good beating, as they have no idea what awaits them.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

At the Atami prefecture, **Class Q** finally arrived at the house where the Nishikado family resides, and the maid saw the five DDS students, and went inside to inform her employers about it. A minute later, the maid told the five Class Q members to come inside. **Kyuu** was leading the group, and was optimistic that they might get a breakthrough in nailing this case.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 06: ****_Hatenkou no Raishuu _**

Once inside the Nishikado residence, Class Q was given the special treatment, such as being offered food, drinks and other compliments. **Kazuma** remained silent, since he somewhat knew of this family thanks to his parents.

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Nishikado came and sat in front of the five DDS students, seeing that they were the detective students sent by **Moirihiko Dan**. They were a bit disappointed as they were expecting much older persons, and not teenagers younger than their son. Not wasting anytime, they get right to the point, and told them what they expect from them.

"...as you know, our son Sojiro is being flocked by several girls all over his school and here in our neighborhood. He said that he'll be away to find girls, but he hasn't returned for almost two months. We believed that some girls have kidnap him so that they can pilfer our fortune in exchange for his freedom..."

"But you said that there hasn't been any call from his abductors, and since your son is areal playboy, perhaps karma has taken over him..." Kazuma rebutted, after hearing the pointless tirade of the Nishikado parents.

Kyuu and **Kinta** covered the computer genius' lips while **Megumi** apologized for his coments, and **Ryu **decided to get things interesting by asking tthe Nishikado parents if Sojiro has any known enemies.

"Not at the moment, since no one has ever filed a complaint against him. Even the rest of the F-4 are worried over our son's disappearance. Please...find him. We'll pay you any amount you asked...just bring him home.". Ryu nodded and the rest of Class Q stood up, and bowed to them as they leave the house. Class Q discussed their next step and agreed that they'll set camp at Kazuma's mansion.

"Sheesh…what do they take us for??? Gold Diggers?? If I wasn't a DDS student, I'd say "no" right into their faces." Kazuma retorted. "Man, please be more careful, Kazuma…if this reaches Principal Dan, we'd be in hot water." Kinta advised. "We'd better get going. We have to get some clues on where Sojiro was last spotted, and who would take interest in taking him." Ryu interjected. And So Class Q left the Atami prefecture and headed to their respective homes to get their clothes as they'll be staying at the Narusawa mansion.

Meanwhile, at the Hiroshima Hospital, **Hikari Yagami** is still unconscious but out of danger after the tremendous blow she got from the elderly woman. Tailmon was also under observation due to the same blow she got. **Miyako Inoue **was worried, and Hawkmon came to her and told her his theory.

"I believe that what happened earlier is a premeditated, attack, Miyako. It was purely intentional.". "What do you mean by that, Hawkmon??" Miyako asked in a shocking way. "If that woman is elderly and in her 60's, she couldn't swing her bag in a fast motion, and her handbag seem to be carrying a heavy object, given the wounds Hikari and Tailmon got. And…I saw tiny traces of facial hair just belowthat person's lips, meaning that it was shaven a few days ago. Plus…I vaguely saw traces of muscles on the elderly's upper garment. The elderly who assaulted turned out to be a man. Just as Tailmon was about to get a breakthrough, she and Hikari were attacked to shut them up.".

Miyako was shocked by this and sent text messages to her fellow Class C members about this and told them to be careful.

In Odaiba, Iori Hida and Armadimon dropped by his grandfather's house for a visit, and told him about his current mission. They are unaware that they were being trailed by someone who has taken interest in Armadimon. **Takeru Takaishi** and Patamon were patrolling the streets to see if there are any rogue Digimons around, and so far the streets are safe.

At a skyscraper within the heart of the financial district of Odaiba, Isaka was looking down at the streets which are filled with people, and saw some children walking around with their partner Digimons. "_Ah…what a wonderful __sight… you __humans will feel the wrath of my power…and the power of the **Clow Beasts**_!" he thought, as he threw the cards in the air, and waved his hands in a ritual motion.

"Go, my fellow Clow Beasts...you are free! This world is yours for the taking! Show them our awesome power!" he shouted as the ritual is completed. Moments later, white, spirit-like beings emerged from the cards, and went straight towards the Digimons on the streets. And without warning, the Clow Card spirits secretly entered the Digimons' bodies and seconds later the Digimons were slightly changing their shapes and appeared quite bigger, and more feral. As the children asked their Digimon partners if they were alright, their response was an attack, and soon the streets were filled with blood and mayhem, as the possessed Digimons, now called the Clow Beasts, after disemboweling their former human partners, began to attack other innocent people, and scores of deaths and injuries began to pile up. Police responded and tried to restrain the rabid monsters, but they too were killed.

The news of the incident spread like wildfire, and the senior Chosen Children responded, and they arrived to witness the carnage. **Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentamon, Piyomon,** and **Palmon** changed into their Champion forms and became **Wargreymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Garudamon,** and **Togemon**, and the six Digimons tried to restrain the rabid Digimons, but they too couldn't bring them down so easily. This is because the power of the Clow Cards had combined with the data and physical strength of the Digimons' bodies, thus making them stronger.

"Something's not right here…The Digimons have somewhat absorbed an additional, unknown source of power!" **Koshiro Izumi** cried frantically after scanning them with his laptop. However, Isaka saw this and waved his hand, and the laptop exploded, but Koshiro wasn't hurt, but was taken by surprised, and due to the melee, he wasn't able to pinpoint the cause of the attack. And during the melee, a stray Clow Card spirit took over Togemon's body, thus changing her shape and became a human-sized version of Palmon, resembling a plant woman. **Mimi Tachikawa** cried out to Palmon, but was in vain, as the possessed Palmon used her whip and it struck a panicking passerby, and the vine wrapped around the man's head, and with a pull the vine sliced the man's skull into two, and blood spilled onto Mimi's body, while his brain and other organs spilled onto **Sora Takenouchi**. Both girls screeched at the sight, and soon the fight ended when the four remaining Digimons were defeated, all reverting to their rookie forms. The possessed Digimoms fled the scene after having their fills.

Five minutes later, the army arrived and assessed the situation. Taichi and Yamato had to persuade the army to let Agumon and the others off the hook after proving to them that they responded after learning of the incident. The head of the army was quite convinced after seeing the injured states of Agumon and the rest. Soon the senior Chosen Children left the scene with their Digimons, and had to comfort a crying Mimi after losing Palmon.

Much later, before 5 pm, Miyako, Takeru, **Daisuke, Ken** and Iori saw the news about what happened, and were worried at how this happened without warning.

At the Renjou Residence, later that afternoon, the scene moves into the basement area, where **_Class R_** members **Kyo Renjou **and **Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki** are looking that the huge PC monitor (which resembled the Bat Computer) in which the four pictures of the F-4 are shown. Kite was the first to comment regarding the case that Class Q is currently solving.

"Boy...they sure are lucky. They get to investigate a missing persons case. An F-4 member of all people...". Kyo was silent while studying the data that Kazuma gave him via the e-mail just moments ago. He learned something from this and realized that this is not an easy case that his twin brother and his classmates are trenching at.

"I doubt that ransom is the motive here. According to Kazuma, Sojiro Nishikado is missing for almost two and a half months, and there has been no call form whoever took him. This has to be something deeper than this." "Oh? If money isn't the reason, then who would want to abduct someone like him? He's a playboy, filthy rich, has everything a son of an hier/heiress would have...so who would want to take him? I mean...unless he has someone who has a personal grudge against him..." Kite responded.

"...and maybe we should consider that angle. According to the data...The F-4 are known to be bullying someone once a red tag has been attach to that person..." Kyo spoke back but their discussion was interrupted when the side of the monitor blinked, which for him, means that a sign of a newsflash is about to be aired, so the younger Renjou saved the data, and with a click of the mouse button the monitor shifted to TV mode, and the newsflash was aired which showed the footage of what just happened at Odaiba.

"You got to be kidding...looks like Class C is going to have a difficulty in maintaing crowd control. Now the Digimons are in a bad light." Kite stared in shock. Kyo clenched his fists, as the memory of what happened recently played back into his head, when the **_Orphenochs_** went rabid and nearly dominated the entire planet (see **_Paradise Lost_** fic).

"This one is a lot worse than the last time. Looks like we'll have to provide assistance to both Class Q and C." Kyo retorted.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- Like I said, there'll be a bloodbath within this fic, and that's just the start. Hikari Yagami is the first

DDS student to have incurred the wrath of this fic's villains. More will follow, and it'll be much, much

bloodier than this.

- Here are the Digimons who were taken over by the spirit of the Clow Cards:

- _Jagamon_ (**Jaguar** Digimon) -now **_Jaguar Clow Beast_**

- _Liomon_ (**Lion** Digimon) -now **_Lion Clow Beast_**

- _Boarmon_ (**Boar** Digimon) -now **_Boar Clow Beast_**

- _Inagomon_ (**Locust** Digimon) - now **_Locust Clow Beast_**

- _San'youchuumon_ (**Trilobite** Digimon) - now **_Trilobite Clow Beast_**

- _Gekomon_ (**Frog** Digimon) - now **_Frog Clow Beast_**

- _Peckermon_ (**Woodpecker** Digimon) - now **_Woodpecker Clow Beast_**

- _Palmon_ (**Plant** Digimon) - now **_Plant Clow Beast_**

- _Mothmon_ (**Moth** Digimon) - now **_Moth Clow Beast_**

- _Rhinomon_ (**Rhinoceros** Digimon) - now **_Rhino Clow Beast_**

- _Tapirmon_ (**Tapir** Digimon) - now **_Tapir Clow Beast_**

More are on the way, and again, this is just the appetizer. The main course will commence very

soon.

**_Preview:_**

**Class S** (the four main characters from **_Cardcaptor Sakura_**) will make their action debut, and will be using their detective know-how in discerning if their opponent is a Digimon or Clow Card.

Yup...they'll encounter a Clow Beast, right in front of them. And even if they try to figure that out, how will they be able to contain a new enemy that has the combined powers of a Digimon and a Clow Card??


	7. Tomoeda Trespassers part 1

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

I guess you readers are given a glimpse of what the dangers our DDS students are about to face in the coming chapters. With the first two F-4 members taken captive (one under control by someone), this leaves the other two in danger, since they are unaware of what happened to their friends.

The remaining F-4 members, Akira Mimasaka and Rui Hanazawa, will appear sometime soon, so for the meantime, buckle up, as the next chapter is about to commence…and this time Class S takes this chapter's spotlight!

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

Later that night, Kyuu arrived at his house to pack up some clothes as he is going to stay at Kazuma's house while trying to pinpoint Sojiro Nishikado's whereabouts. Kyo also arrived, and both exchanged greetings. The phone rang and Kyo answered it. It was Yukihira, and she was frantically telling the younger Renjou to check the news on TV. "Huh? An attack in Odaiba by Digimons??? Oh, I already know that. Me and Kite saw it on the news..." Kyo responded.

"This one is different! Just open your TV and you'll see what I mean!" Yuki retorted. As he did what she said, the Renjou brothers were surprised to see the several new footage of the rampaging Digimons, showing how the latest victims are killed. Kyuu became concerned even more, recalling what Principal Dan told them early this morning.

"_Looks like Daisuke __and the rest are going to have a hard time there..._" his mind spoke.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, "sisters" Anita King and Maggie Cheung were glued to the TV screen while watching the news of what happened at Odaiba. Nenene Sumiregawa arrived shortly later, and she and Michelle Chang joined the two, who were roused to see the footage of the carnage.

"I'm glad that you possess "paper powers", and not having some furry things as pets…", Nenene commented.

"Yeah…although they're cute, I didn't know that they have rabies…".

"Digimons don't have rabies…" Maggie silently retorted.

And somewhere else in Tokyo, Junior Makuhari watches intently at the footage of the news, and shortly, Yomiko and Nancy Makuhari (Junior's mom) entered the living room just in time to see the news that Junior was watching. Nancy was a bit worried about this and advised her son to be careful.

"I will mother…I will."

At Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto and Kero-chan were also watching the news footage of the Odaiba incident, and both had a heated discussion on whether the monsters are Digimons or Clow Cards, since they (the monsters) both had the combined appearance of both subjects.

"If we were there, then maybe we can discern it…wait! We all have the Clow Cards, right?? So how come those monsters resemble like Clow Card spirits??" Kero inquired. "Even I don't know what to think of it…" Sakura mumbled, not sure about the idea herself, although she did find that Kero's comment has its point. They decided to prepare for bed as they have classes tomorrow. As they went to their room, her elder brother, Toya, was standing near a corner, having overheard their conversation. He now wished that his magic powers would return, for he became worried that she might encounter some trouble in the coming days, and he wanted to be there to make sure she is safe.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 07: ****_Tomoeda no Turespasa (part 1)_**

The next morning, Class R and S reported for class, and both were in a state of disbelief after watching the news that happened at Odaiba. Sakura was silent the whole time after watching the footage of the rampaging Digimons. The rampaging Digimons that she saw on TV vaguely resembles the spirits of the Clow Cards, but she wasn't sure since all the Clow Cards are in her possession (now known as the **Sakura Cards**). Tomoyo and Syaoran approached her, telling her about what was bothering them.

"It's impossible that they're Clow Cards...because you sealed all of them. And there's no way that there are other cards existed other than yours." The Hong Kong-born teenager said.

"The same goes for me too. I wonder if Kero-chan can help out? Maybe..." Tomoyo interjected, but Sakura has something to say.

"We don't know if that is the case. Since it all happened at Odaiba, then I guess that the Chosen Children will have to handle them. If ever I sensed that there are some energy that are related to magic, I'll consider that possibility. Until then, we're not involved in this.".

Yomiko Readman arrived, and Class S prepare themselves for a long lecture.

(**A/N :Yomiko Readman from R.O.D. OVA and the TV series is now a DDS faculty member**)

At the classroom, Class R were having a stern lecture from Tatsumi Hongou, and Kyo was having a rather difficult time catching up, and Hongou uses this as a reason to tweak the younger Renjou's potential as a detective, since he and Principal Dan saw some potential in him.

By recess time, Class R went to the cafeteria and there Kyo opened his laptop, and Kite, Junior and Anita scooted closer to see what their classmate has to show them.

"...as you can see, these are the four guys from the Atami prefecture, the most popular, and filthy-rich members of the F-4. They are: Tsukasa Domyouji, Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, and Rui Hanazawa. _Nii-san_ gave me this info in case one of us happened to stumble onto Mr. Nishikado. I was also told that the other F-4 memebrs are worried, and Mr. Domyouji is considering looking for him. Mr. Hanazawa and Mr. Mimasika are currently, according to Kyuu, out of town and the other, out of the country. So we'll have to worry for now is with one of the two.".

Kite took a USB flashdisk, and inserted it onto Kyo's laptop, and copied the file. "I'll put this into my laptop as well, and see if I can come up with anything.". Then Kite's eyes shifted his sight at the queue area of the cafeteria as a dark-haired teenager passed by. Her hair was straight, short, but very attractive. He momentarilly let go of the laptop as he went towards the girl, and Kyo frantically caught the laptop before hitting the floor.

"Hey, Kite! Be careful! You almost smashed my laptop!". But Kite paid no attention as he scooted closer to the girl. "Hi...are you a student here?". The short-haired girl turned to the Class R member and smiled, causing him to blush.

"No...just a part-time librarian. My name is **Ryoko Minori**. I'm 16 years old. And you...?"."Umm...Shuno Kunisaki, but you may call me "Kite"...13 years old." he nervously shook hands with her. The rest of Class R sweat-dropped, with Kyo making a comment.

"Geez...first he's obsessed with RPG, now he's been mesmerized by a girl..." But not long after, the bell rang and this signaled the end of recess time. It was class time again. At the classroom, Kotaro Nanami arrived, and lectures have begun again, and Ryoko Minori went back to the library to man her position.

At the laboratory in Honshu Island known as **B.O.A.R.D.**, Isaka was watching intently at the experiment on the unconscious Tsukasa Domyouji, while awaiting word from one of his spies. He was very confident that the F-4 leader will soon fall under his thrall, and soon the rest will follow. One of the BOARD Scientists arrived and told Isaka his news. "Master-Isaka…Here are the data on the F-4 members sent by our spy: Rui Hanazawa and Akira Mimasaka. Mr. Hanazawa is currently at the prefecture of Mt. Bandai attending violin sessions, while Mr. Mimisaka is currently in Spain, and will arrive in four weeks' time.". Isaka adjusted his shades and looks on at the scientist.

"Well done. Are there any report you wish to tell me?".

Before the scientist was about to say that he has nothing more to report, another scientist barged in with a very important news.

"Master Isaka! The radar picks up one of the _**Clow Beasts**_ that took over one of the Digimons! She's been sighted!".

To Isaka, this was music to his ears, and asked the other scientist where this "Clow Beast" is located.

"She's been pinpointed by our radar! She is approximately at the vicinity of Tomoeda, not far from Tokyo! Our Spy is now heading there to confirm it.". "Good…another card to our collection…and another to further strengthen our fighters…Right now…have our agents sent to Mt. Bandai and apprehend Mr. Hanazawa.". The scientist bowed and left immediately. He then went to another lab room and saw the scientists were working on so something. "Is the _**Diamond Buckle**_ ready for re-launch yet? Last time our user had to use it for only an hour...". "We're almost at the final stages of the adjustment part, master Isaka. Please be patient, It'll be disastrous if we rush it too early."

One of the scientists replied. The enigmatic man sighed and let the scientists do their part. He went back to the other lab room to oversee the experiment done to Tsukasa Domyouji.

Later in the afternoon, the Li cousins, Shaoran and Meiling, were walking by the park after classes at DDS ended. They went ahead after Sakura and Tomoyo volunteered to stay and help Ms. Katagiri in sorting out the files at the library, hence the Li cousins decided to go on first.

"Aww…you could've stayed there if you wanted too…I can tell…once you and Sakura-chan find a deserted room, you two will make kissy-kissy, muh-muh-muh…" the female Li teased, only to be rebutted by her cousin. Then suddenly, the electric posts began to flash wildly before expoding, and the electric lines began to snap, and whirled around several bystanders, electrocuting them to death. Shaoran and meiling managed to get to an open spot with no power-lines, but were sadden that they couldn't help the bystanders who are killed. Shaoran went rigid for a moment, as he sensed something. Meiling's eyes moved from left to right to see if she could sense any movement. Then, a car was spinning like a ball and came to a stop, only to explode, and the passenger inside was burned to death. Shaoran snapped out of his medidation, for came to a grim realization of what he sensed.

"Damn…! This can't be…! I sense a Clow Card!!". "A Clow Card?? But Sakura captured all of them! How can you be certain??"

She rebutted, and before the male Cardcaptor could reply, the culprit revealed itself. It was the possessed _Shikamon_, now transformed into the **_Deer Clow Beast_**, and he was holding two more victims by their necks, and the deer-Digimon snapped them until they died, and then threw the corpses right in front of them. Meiling saw the shikamon and was baffled to the fullest.

"Is that a Clow Card??!!! Shaoran…that's a Digimon!".

Meiling saw the look on Shaoran's face, which is a cross between confusion and disbelief.

"But…I can sense a Clow Card's energy inside that…". Shikamon was roaring while waving his claws as the deer-digimon prepares to launch an attack.

Meanwhile, at the Tomoeda border, inside a botanical garden, several customers were flocking the garden to see what plants they could find, and which plant to buy. It was quite busy and lively, and due to its ambience, the noise inside the botanical garden was muffled due to the place being made of strong, unbreakable glass designed to withstand the hailstorm. But it's also its undoing, as the noise inside the garden changed from a lively sound to screams of terror, and you could see blood splattering all over. After ten minutes, the activity has ended, and silence covered the botanical garden, as the culprit stepped out of the door. It was the possessed Palmon now known as the **_Plant Clow Beast_**, her body covered in blood, and went to a nearby pond to wash herself from the bloodstains of the victims she killed. After the bath, she stealthily escape to avoid detection. The scene shifts to the inside of the Tomoeda Botanical Garden, and you could see several bodies being dismembered, all lying in a swimming pool of blood.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- What can I say…? It's a bloody mess as you can see. And I hope you Sakura fans liked this part. Yeah, Sakura could've been there instead of Meiling, but I have a reason of having Meiling there instead of Sakura.

- To the fans of Class Q…be patient, as soon as this Tomoeda story arc is finished, I'll shift the story back to them…right after Class R…

_**Preview:**_

Class S is going to put their abilities to the limit as Shaoran and Meiling takes on the Deer Clow Beast,

while Sakura and Tomoyo encounters the Plant Clow Beast near the Tomoeda border, and she'll get the

shock of her life once she sees what kind of opponent she's facing.


	8. Tomoeda Tresapssers part 2

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

My thanks go to **_Twilight Kyuu_** for his suggestion to use an OC which gave me an idea on how to add more plot to this fic.

To **_Anami-chan_**, not to worry…nothing will happen to Class S…at least for now. Last chapter we begin the part 1 in which the Clow Beasts make their terrorizing debut. Now Class S makes their action debut as well, and in the next few chapters the Suit of Coins will make its official debut.

For the meantime, enjoy part 2.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

Meiling went for a defensive stance while Syaoran took out his Chinese sword in preparation against the oncoming enemy. He was still confused whether this enemy is really a Clow Card or a Digimon, but his pondering was interrupted when Meiling shouted at him.

"Syaoran...look out!". He saw the Deer Clow Beast being walloped by Meiling's kicks and punches, but the monster tossed her aside and went straight at him, but the ex-Cardcaptor dodged the slash attack, and raises his sword in a defensive posture.

"_Can't be certain...guess I'll have to take __it down first...then figure out what this attacker is_." he thought, as he prepares to make a counter-attack.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 08: ****_Tomoeda no Turespasa (part 2)_**

The time now is 16:00, and Sakura and Tomoyo were ready to leave DDS for home. Kyo was passing by when he saw the two. He vaguely recalled that she was among the few to retain the memories about the Zodiac war, and wondered why is she so special and that she was allowed to retain such memories. He shook his head and went on his way. Sakura and Tomoyo saw Kyo walking away, and they giggled, recalling the cafeteria incident where several DDS students are wondering if he and Yukihira are an item or not. They decided to go home so that they could get some rest.

At the Narusawa Mansion, inside Kazuma's bedroom, Kazuma was sitting in front of his laptop while Kyuu and megumi looks on at the monitor, while Kinta and Ryu are glancing at the other laptop that Kazuma gave to them, looking at the map of Odaiba, after receiving information on the places that Sojiro Nishikado went to, in hopes of getting a clue on where to start.

"I can't believe that Nishikado went to several joints just to find a girl! He really is a playboy! Odaiba is such a huge place, and we need someone from Odaiba to help us up!" Kinta ranted, but Ryu had to say this to make Kinta stop his ridiculous rantings.

"Class C and their friends are already whipped up after that "incident", so we're on our own. We Class Q must prove to all that we're the elite detectives of DDS.". Megumi used her photographic memory to memorize the places that she marked down so that she might go there to get some information. Kyuu and Kazuma exchange theories on what they come up with. Downstairs, Kazuma's parents could hear the voices of Class Q, seeing that they're serious on the case involving the F-4. They decided to give them some "contribution" to help them ease the pressure.

Back at Tomoeda, the Li cousins were having a difficult task of containing this situation, as the Deer Clow Beast was raking his claws and antlers on his opponent. Blood was dripping all over the battle field as the two DDS students were caught by monster's talons. Syaoran was still standing, but his clothes were tore off as he was being scratched by the Clow Beast's claws, while Meiling was starting to pant, as the two Li cousins we're fighting the monster for almost half an hour, they realized that if this goes on, the monster might make a getaway, so the male Li decided to use his trump card. He took out his Clow Compass, and made the incantations.

"_**Imperial king of gods, Your divinity watches over the four corners Metal, wood, **_

_**water, **__**fire, **__**earth, **__**Thunder, wind, lightning, Whirling blade of light, I summon thee!**_".

Thunder and Lightning materialized from his Clow Compass and the elemental thunder began to draw its powers, and soon the magical energies struck the Clow Beast, but a few seconds later, the smoke cleared, and monster is still standing, and his antlers were radiating with electrical powers.

"Syaoran...he...he's still standing...and not a single scratch!" Meiling stammered.

"_What...what is this...is that thing a Digimon...or a Clow Card...?_" Syaoran thought. Then, in an instant, the Deer Clow Beast's antlers fired the energies towards them, but an oncoming police car arrived, with four cops inside, and they unknowingly took the blast, and the police car exploded, and its passengers were burned electrically beyond recognition, efectively killing them. As the smoke cleared, the Clow Beast was nowhere to be found, and the two Class S members deduced that the monster escaped. Meiling checked on the victims, and noted that they were beyond saving.

"We...we'd better get home...and tell Sakura and Tomoyo about this..." she suggested. Nodding, Syaoran hid his Clow Compass inside his bag and both left the scene. As they arrived home, Syaoran told his butler Wei to look after Meiling while he goes out.

"Syaoran...! You're ot going out alone, are you??" She said. "Sakura and Tomoyo are on their way here...they might encounter the same monster we fought earlier!" Syaoran responded and left in a hurry.

Meanwhile, near the Tomoeda border 20 minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo passed by a flower shop, and decided to see if there are interesting flowers. Sakura stopped for a moment as she sensed something very alarming.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I...I sensed a Clow Card..." Sakura mumbled in a worrying tone. "But…you sealed all of them…how can you say that you sense…" she rebutted, but their argument was cut short upon hearing a scream coming from the flower shop. As the two girls went towards the shop, they were surprised to see a female customer running out of the shop, bloodied, and frantic. Then a vine wrapped around the leg of the woman and pulled her back inside. Before the two Class S members proceeded to go inside to check, the windows exploded, and blood splattered onto the two teenagers. Tomoyo covered her mouth, but was unable to contain her scream, as does Sakura, as they saw 20 mangled corpses on the ground in a pool of blood, their organs exposed, and the possessed Palmon, now the Plant Clow Beast, was indulging itself in eating them. Anger and fear enveloped the true Cardcaptor, and took out her pendant and began to recite her incantation.

**"_O' Key that conceals the power of the star…_**

**_discard your past appearance and reveal __your true __nature to me…_**

**_by my power I command you…RELEASE!_".**

Sakura's pendant glowed brightly and changed into the Star Staff. She stood in front of Tomoyo and braces herself for an attack.

"Tomoyo…I'll distract it, go now!". "NO! I won't leave you!" Tomoyo rebutted, unwilling to leave her best friend. Suddenly, the human-sized Clow Beast fired her "vines",

and wrapped around the two female Class S students, thus strangling them.

" Gack! Let go!!" Sakura gasped as she tries to break free from the monster's grip.

Meanwhile, at B.O.A.R.D., Tennoji and Isaka are looking at a huge box with several columns, glancing at the cards that Sojiro Nishikado has captured so far.

"Hmm…So far, we only have the following cards, but I was expecting that you'd captured them after turning those Digimons into Clow Beasts.", he said.

"Patience, my friend. It's a perfect cover up to mask our secret project. We'll collect them all eventually. Right now, just feast your eyes on the cards.", Isaka coolly replied. The scene shifts to the box, in which the following cards are stationed on the second column, under the symbol of the red diamond, collectively known as the **_Category of Diamonds_**:

- ♦ A: Change Stag

- ♦ 6 : Fire Fly

- ♦ 8: Scope Bat

Tennoji then glanced at the first column of the box seeing that only one card has been obtained, under the **_Category of Spades_**:

- ♠ 2: Slash Lizard

Then one of the scientists came in and told the two men of his report.

"Sirs…the diamond Buckle is 95 percent complete. In a few more days, the _Suit of Coins_ will be fully operational.". "Good…looks like we'll be having a field test in the coming days." Isaka smirked.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- I do hope you liked the fight scene Syaoran and Meiling gave us…but that's just a teaser. The real fight will soon be under way.

- Class Q will soon be back. Just give me time to finish the Tomoeda Trespassers story arc…

**_Preview:_**

Sakura and the Plant Clow Beast goes head to head, but will she be able to beat it? And what the heck is a "**Clow Beast**??". You'll soon see…


	9. Tomoeda Tresapssers part 3

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols  
**

My thanks go to **_Twilight Kyuu_** for his suggestion to use an OC which gave me an idea on how to add more deth to the story.

A little patience, DDS fans...once this three-part story arc is finished, Class Q will be back on the fold.

Right now...enjoy reading Class S defending their turf against the invaders known as the **Clow Beasts**. They are among the antagonists on this fic. And be prepared, as the new villains will appear very soon, and that would mean BIG trouble for the DDS students.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Meiling was getting worried about Syaoran leaving the house ten minutes ago to find Sakura and Tomoyo, and she realized that her two female friends are at risk. Unwilling to take her cousin's advice and order, she bolted out of the house to find her friends and her cousin. "_Mistress Meiling! __Master Syaoran said that you must stay here_!" Wei told her in Cantonese. "_Can't! I'll only break __down from worrying if I stay here!_" She answered back in Cantonese, as she continued to run until she's out of sight.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was sensing something from a few distance away, and could sense Sakura's magical powers at work. "_Oh no! Sakura's in danger!_" the male Class member thought, as he ran faster to get there on time.

At the ruins of the Tomoeda Botanical Garden, Sakura used all of her will power not to give in to the strangulation brought upon by the Plant Clow Beast's vine attack and began to chant her incantation.

"**_O cards created by Clow Reed...discard your past appearance and transform...by my power I _****_command you...as your new master...SWORD!_**"

In an instant a blinding light flashed and the Class S member activated the _**Sword Card**_ and cut herself and Tomoyo free from the vines, and she was pissed at what the Clow Beast did to them. "Tomoyo...please stay back...I'll handle this...!". Tomoyo only nodded, seeing the anger in her best friend's eyes, telling her that she's dead serious in dealing with their unknown attacker.

Elsewhere within Tokyo, a few meters away from DDS, Class R members Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki and Kyo Renjou were passing by an electronics shop when they saw the news on one of the TV stands, in which a news flash just aired about a Digimon sightings in Tomoeda.

"Think we should...?" Kite asked. "Like how? The cops are already there by now...and let's hope there are Chosen Children there...maybe their Digimon pets could address the problem. Let's go or our parents might get worried." Kyuu's twin brother retorted and they went home.

Back at Tomoeda, Touya Kinomoto was working at a fast food restaurant as a waiter when he saw the newsflash on TV, and was worried about the outcome. He was tempted to go out and check on his little sister, but then he couldn't do so without risking his job. He mentally conceded as Syaoran is with her.

_"You'd better make sure my little sister is alright, you brat...I'll skin you alive if she lands in a hospital..._"

**Melissa by Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

* * *

**Episode 09: _Tomoeda no Turespasa (part 3)_**

As Syaoran was heading to the scene of the battle, he saw several cars crashing near him, and barelymanaged to evade them. He then pulled out the survivors and moved them away from the wreckage, and in a few seconds the car exploded. "Th-thank you...a Di...Digimon assaulted us...he resembled a deer and..."

The lone survivor said before another car crashed near them. Before Syaoran could act, the car exploded, killing three passengers alive. The male Class S student looked around, and saw the Deer Clow Beast was about to throttle a motorcycle rider. He immediately grappled the monster from behind while the would-be victim escaped.

"Darn it...you're still here?? It'd be better if you run away!" he cursed, as he kept on holding on to his enemy. But the Clow Beast discharged his electrical powers and the Hong Kong-born DDS student was jolted silly and fell to the ground, stunned. monster departed to find more victims to kill. It took almost ten minutes for the male Class S could recover himself and regain his footing. After mustering the will to move, he slowly followed the trail of his opponent through the footprints that were stained in human blood.

Back at the scene of the battle, Sakura was exerting efforts in dealing with the Plant Clow Beast, and the fight moved away from the wrecked Tomoeda Botanical Garden, and moved to the downtown district, and was nearing a gas station, where there were several cars lined up to have their cars refilled with gas. Sakura noticed it and was worried at the casualties it might caused, and took out another card to activate it and aid her. "Woody!". The Wood Card was released and wrapped her arms around the Clow Beast, but the monster easily broke free and fought with Wood, and both reached into a stalemate. Tomoyo was there watching the whole time, and was video-taking the scene in case she might show it to Kero-chan for reference. She then notices that the on-lookers were slowly being attracted to the fight, and was about to alert Sakura when the Plant Clow Beast glowed, and slowly turned into a human-sized Togemon, who is now standing at 7½ ft tall.

Spinning around, the possessed Togemon fired several needles, injuring and defeating Wood. Sakura summoned The Shield, and protected her and Tomoyo.

"_I've got to contain this…or there'll be blood and __chaos on the street!_" She thought, as she summoned Windy, and surprisingly, Windy managed to knock out the possessed plant-Digimon-turned Clow Beast. Togemon reverted back to being Palmon (in her adult, human size), and was unconscious, slumped near the gas station. Sakura managed to hide her Star Staff, and she and her best friend tried to get the crowd to step away from the scene, showing off their DDS badges.

The crowd were astounded that there were DDS students in Tomoeda and acknowledged their presence and cooperated with the two female DDS students. At this point, Syaoran arrived to see the scene, and went to his love.

"Sakura…I see that you've…". "You know about this?" She replied. "I've encountered a Digimon that resembled a deer, and he emits a strong aura…the same aura from a Clow Card." He answered back. The crowd was baffled at what the two are saying, until the Deer Clow Beast appeared, as his antlers are glowing bright as a white light. "Sakura!! Look out!!" the male Class S student shrieked as he covered her with his body. The monster's antlers flashed and electrical energy was discharged and hit the entire gas station, resulting in an explosion. The flames traveled through the underground pipeline where fuel was stored, and the flames ignited the fuel and reached the southern area of Tomoeda, finally reaching the gas plant, which resulted in a huge explosion. Sakura managed to summon The Shield and protected herself, Syaoran and Tomoyo, but the crowd who were watching the scene didn't survived, as they were charred to death, and beyond recognition. For Sakura this was a big nightmare for her, and she shrieked her lungs out at the corpses around her, and Syaoran covered her face with his body, while Tomoyo courageously tried to endure this gruesome scene.

The Deer Clow Beast fled the scene, but the Plant Clow Beast was hurt by the explosion but remained unconscious. Then, Sojiro Nishikado, the missing F-4 member whom Class Q is assigned to find, walked casually towards the plant-monster and threw a card towards the target, and she was absorbed into the card. After that, he left the scene before he gets noticed.

In less than ten minutes, police, ambulances and even the media arrived and tried to get as many survivors to the nearest hospital. The toll is 300. 150 died and 150 severely injured. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo had to cover up the incident by acknowledging that two rabid Digimns were the cause of the incident, and thus, the Japanese government and authorities had no options but to address the current situation.

Meiling arrived and saw the whole scene, and found her three friends and came to them to see if they were alright, and after making sure that they are, they all went home to discuss what to do next, seeing that they are facing a dangerous new enemy who is/are a fusion between a Digimon and a Clow Card.

"I managed to get the footage of the fight, and thankfully, my video-cam isn't damaged. All we have to do now is to show it to Kero-chan and Yue.". Her three classmates nodded in unison and all went to Sakura's house to consult Kero about this.

An hour later, at B.O.A.R.D., Sojiro arrived to show to Isaka and Tennoji the card he has acquired. As both men looked at the card, they smirked deviously as they have acquired a third card category. The card shows the Plant Clow Beast trapped inside the card's picture; the sides of the card bears the **Category Seven Of Hearts**, with the name engraved on it: **BIO PLANT**.

"Hahahaha….That's good. Very, very good. Your plan is working perfectly well, Isaka…once we have all the cards…the four suits will be fully operational…and we'll be invincible!". As Isaka nodded, the scientist came inside and informed to them that the _Suit of Coins_ aka the _Diamond Buckle _is now ready. The two men nodded and told the scientists to have it tested. Sojiro followed the men and the room is now empty, as the 7 card is placed onto the box under the section name of _The Suit Of Cups_.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Kesenai Tsumi** by **Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_)**

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

* * *

- Well…that wraps up my three-part story on Class S. Sorry if the fight scene is quite brief for you readers, but it's essentially a part of my plot. As the upcoming chapters are up, I'll make up for it.

- And now…a third card symbol is introduced. First were the Diamonds and Spades decks, and now a Hearts. A Clubs symbol won't be far behind.

_**Preview:**_

Class Q returns, and Class R makes their in-fic debut, but tragedy awaits them as they dig deeper into the Digimon/F-4 investigation. And they'll be surprised to see one of the F-4 members lurking in front of them.


	10. Warehouse Battle

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

As promised, Class Q is now back…but I decided to include Class R and S for some added diversity for this chapter. These sections will now have equal screen time in this fic, since DDS is about ALL sections within this academy.

And thanks for the reviews! And I'm glad that you liked the new sections. But don't get too happy just yet, folks! In the upcoming chapters, tragedy will again befall to some of the DDS students.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack/ **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

Late afternoon, at the Kinomoto residence, Class S was a bit peeved that Kero wasn't around, and that no one else was here. They are now discussing about what just happened several hours ago. They are now seriously considering asking Eriol Hiiragizawa for advice to know if this incident has anything to do with the Clow Cards or if there are new versions of Clow Cards that are separate from Sakura's. Sakura's dad arrived, and Class S decided to call it a night and the Li cousins went home while Tomoyo decided to stay with Sakura tonight.

At the Renjou residence, Kyo and his mom saw the news of what happened and became very concerned. They feared that these incidents might spread to the rest of Japan and...the rest is self explanatory.

"Oh...I'm glad that Kyuu isn't involved there..." Mrs. Renjou spoke. "Mom..._nii-san_ and Class Q is involved in investigating the missing F-4 member, so he and Ryu are safe. And also, it's Class C's job to look into the Digimon attacks..." the younger Renjou rebutted.

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, the enigmatic man in shades and black clothing known only as Isaka is smiling anew as the scientists presented to him the rather huge belt buckle that has a lever on the right side. And along with it is the card which the scientist said that the card will activate the buckle. "President Tennoji...master Isaka...the _Suit of Coins_...or rather the **Diamond Buckle**, is now fully ready, and with this card our test subject will make full use of it.". "That's good. Now then, go and work on to the next project: the _Suit of Swords_. Come, my friend...let's go and test it out.".

Isaka left the HQ with someone, shrouded in silhouette, tagging along. Hiroshi Tennoji, the man who operates this unknown organization, chuckled like a madman as their plans are going smoothly. First they have Sojiro Nishikado, and now Tsukasa Domyouji. All they have to do now is capture the two remaining F-4 members and the three Card Suits will soon be a reality.

"_Just a little more...just a little more time...and we rule this country and the rest of the world...ha-ha-ha-ha..._"

* * *

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

* * *

**Episode 10: ****_Ueahausu no Kaisen_**

At the Narusawa Mansion, the following day, the time now is 10 am. Kazuma was browsing on his laptop the places where Sojiro Nishikado frequently went all over the northern island when he received a call from the Nishikado family. And there he was told that he and the Class Q members can stay at their residence at Atami, so that they can be given access to some of Sojiro's records, memorabilia, the places he frequently went, and other stuffs that Sojiro has kept. While the youngest member of Class Q was a bit hesitant, Ryu heard it and suggested that this would be a big help, and Class Q agreed to move to the Nishikado residence, and they went back to the Atami prefecture.

Meanwhile, Class R had just finished their lunch, and all of them are heading back to their classroom when Yukihira passed by. She and Kyo exchanged greetings before parting ways. Kite teased his classmate, only to be jabbed on his gut by Kyo's elbow.

"Knock it off. We're just friends.". "But the way I see it…you two are more than that…" Kite teased back, but the jocks appeared and surrounded Kyo, overhearing Kite's teasing.

"Listen up, pipsqueak…stay away from Yuki or else. She deserves a real man...not a kid." They boomed. But the younger twin brother of Kyuu took exception to their threats as they seemingly looked down on him.

"OR ELSE WHAT, YOU ASSHOLES??" he answered back, glaring at them and clenching his fists. The jocks felt challenged and were about to assault him when Principal Dan passed by and the jocks ran off like a scared flock of sheeps, and Kyo was left alone. The two Class R members bowed to the principal and left, and the DDS founder smiled, seeing the sparks between his niece and his late partner's youngest son having a good rapport with each other.

At the Nishikado residence, 1:30 pm, Class Q arrived and there they were given more records on Sojiro's activities, as well as the other places that the F-4 frequently went. Kazuma was stating to feel the rather grating atmosphere brought about by the annoying manners of the Nishikado parents, and Ryu had to persuade the 12-year old computer genius to bear with it, since they were asked by Principal Dan to solve this case.

Then all of the sudden, Kinta's eyes caught something from one of the texts displayed at Kazuma's laptop monitor.

"Hey…I know that place…My dad and I once went to there in Yokohama. It's bar where dancers and strippers are there…oops.". The rest of the Class Q members stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, and eldest member of the group pleaded to his classmates to keep it a secret. But Ryu thought that this could be one of the big leads to look at and what Class Q needed in order to obtain some clues on where to find Sojiro.

"Your secret is safe with us…but can you go there and talk to the people there? They might give us some vital information on what went on before he disappeared."

Kinta accepted and boarded a motorcycle and sped off, heading to Yokohama. Ryu went to Sojiro's bedroom and looked around to see if he could find a vital clue, and Megumi went with him. There she saw cellphone bills, and the two glanced at each other, having the same thought coursing through their heads. They left the room and went to Kyuu and Kazuma.

"Meg and I will go to downtown Tokyo to get some records that Sojiro had while using his cellphone. There we might get the list of numbers, as well as the list of people whom he texted with. Let's hope that we might get a breakthrough.". After that, the two classmates left the Nishikado residence leaving their friends behind.

DDS, 15:30. Kyo and Kite left DDS after classes, with Junior and Anita going out on a date. Kyo invited Kite to go with him as he is going to do a transporter job.

"Deliver an item to the client…and you get instant Y 50,000?? You're kidding!" Kite exclaimed, and Kyo told him it was true. "That's why you come with me. There you'll know, and didn't you want earn some extra cash? This might be your big break. And it's part-time, so come on.". Sighing, Kite went along, realizing that he needed the money to buy **.hack/** games and anime DVDs, and went to Kainandai prefecture.

At downtown Tokyo, 16:00, Ryu and Megumi went to **JLDT** (Japanese Long Distance Telephone) and **SMART Communications** to obtain records of the calls and text messages that Sojiro made, and managed to get them after showing their DDS badges. Once they got the records, they went back to Atami to show them to Kazuma so that they can bridge out their theories, and come up with a clue that would lead to Sojiro's whereabouts.

Two hours later, the possessed Gekomon, now the **_Frog Clow Beast_**, was stealthily assaulting several crewmen at a warehouse in Kainandai South Harbor, indulging himself in disemboweling his victims, and his appetite doesn't seem to wane as the Digimon-turned Clow Beast was never satisfied in consuming more than 50 humans, and was craving for more. As the Clow Beast was about to leave, a 17-year old woman appeared and, surprisingly, made contact with the monster using a device to communicate with him telepathically.

"_Don't be alarmed…I'm just here to talk.. Do you want to find more kids to feed off __your stomach?_" she spoke with her mind. The Clow Beast who took over Gekomon's body sensed something from her, and realized who she is.

"_You're not a Clow Beast nor human! Why are you taking __a human form? And why should I believe you??_" The Frog Clow Beast demanded.

"_Because I happen __to know someone that could boost your powers once you've eaten this person alive. So then…if you __pass this up, I'm so sorry. If you want to, just come with me, and you'll see._" the female teenager replied with her mind. As the female walked away, the monster decided to try his luck and go with her.

At the other side of the warehouse in Kainandai, ten minutes later, Sojiro Nishikado was standing there awaiting another victim that he coaxed into coming to him. A young, six-year old boy was following Sojiro after recognizing him. With him was his Digimon partner, Z-Mon, who resembled a humanoid zebra. Z-Mon was worried about why his partner went tall the way to Kainandai just to see the F-4. Once inside, the boy asked Sojiro where the F-4 are, and he said that they'll be here soon.

Somewhere near the south harbor, Kyo and Kite had just delivered an item and both got Y 70,000 for their services. As they were on their way home, they saw the young boy and Z-Mon following someone, and Kite seemingly recognized the person when he checked his laptop and confirmed that it was the missing person that Class Q s looking for: Sojiro Nishikado! Both got off the Side Basher and tried to use his cellphone to contact Class Q while Kyo went inside to see what was happening inside.

There he saw Sojiro trying to stall the boy and Z-Mon into waiting for a few more minutes, and his eyes widen when he saw what took place after. Sojiro took out a large, technological gun, and swiped what appeared to be a strange card (which is a Clow Card) into the side of the gun, and once roused, the gun said, "_CLOW CARD UNSEALED_", and a spirit emerged from the card and went towards Z-Mon. When the strange spirit went inside Z-Mon's body, the Digimon quivered and slowly changed is appearance. Moments later Z-Mon now appeared to be a cross between a Clow Card and a Digimon, and is now human-like in terms of height, as it stands 7'7.

As the boy approached Z-Mon and asked him what happened, the possessed Z-Mon instead grabbed the boy and bites away on his neck, and blood was spilled onto the floor, his neck and collarbones exposed, and the monster kept at it until his head was severed from his body. The boy died instantly and the monster proceeded to strip the dead boy of his clothes until he was naked and went on to eat away on his organs. Kyo covered his mouth and stomach, feeling nauseous at what he is witnessing, and now he figured out what caused the incidents in Odaiba and Tomoeda, and anger now builds up within him as the man who is declared missing turned out to be the one behind the recent spates of child massacres and the innocent Digimons get the blame. He came out of his hiding place and confronted Sojiro and angrily shouted at him.

"Sojiro Nishikado! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?? YOUR FAMILY IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU MISSING AND HERE YOU ARE COMMITTING MURDER?? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF??". But Sojiro said nothing and just smiled, as the possessed Z-Mon, who is now the **_Zebra Clow Beast_**, had just finished his meal, and is now setting his sights on the younger Renjou sibling. Kyo looked at the corpse, and saw the severed head of the six-year old rolling towards him, his eyes was still opened. The younger Renjou kneels down and placed his hand on the corpse's eyes, closing them, and stood up, intending to avenge his death.

"After I took care of that Digimon, I'm bringing you in!". Kyo took out what appeared to be a long, mobile cellphone with a symbol of the Greek letter Gamma (**Γ**) engraved on it, and punched the following codes on the keypad.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Kyo's mobile phone, which is the Gamma Phone, confirmed the codes by saying "_**STANDING BY**_", and Kyo raised the hem of his black shirt, in which it revealed that he is wearing a metallic belt around his waist. It was the Gamma Belt, and he was glaring at the missing F-4 member.

"You're going to pay for what you done, you murderer! After this I'm taking you in! _**Rider Change**_!". Kyo inserted the Gamma Phone onto the buckle area of the belt, and once the phone was in place, the phone's voice spoke again to confirm the insertion.

"_**COMPLETE**_".

Sojiro was quite surprised when black light with green lines shone onto Kyo's body, and moments later the Class R member was encased in an armor, wherein his body was black, there were green lines on his arms and legs, and his chest plate area was colored gray. His helmet resembled a firefly, complete with a pair of antennae. Kyo is now in his armored guise of **Mask Rider Gamma**, and smacked is right fist against his open left hand.

"I'm taking you in! And there's no escape from you!" He hissed. But, the F-4 member was unfazed, and even smirked, as the Zebra Clow Beast was walking towards Gamma, and a big fight is about to commence.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

* * *

- Another gruesome murder…and this time Sojiro's been exposed. How will he escape Kyo's wrath should the younger Renjou manage to defeat the possessed Z-Mon?

- And to the new comers, you're wondering why Kyo is called "Mask Rider Gamma", so here's a clue: go to **wikipedia(dot)org**, and type "Kamen Rider Faiz" on the search bar, and there you'll see his picture. The armor that you saw is what Kyo is using.

- Oh yeah, this fic is set after my Detective School Q fic, **Rise Of The Orphenochs**, and there Kyo got his armor.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Kyo (as Mask Rider Gamma) takes on the Zebra Clow Beast, but will it be enough to take down his opponent? And if he did defeat it, what will happen to Sojiro?

There's going to be a tragedy as a DDS student gets killed in the line of fire.

And speaking of which...the **_Suit of Coins_** will make its debut...so watch out for it!


	11. The Suit Of Coins: Mask Rider Garren

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Okay, everyone…the first F-4 that went missing is now found by one of the DDS students, but a confrontation led to a stare down and a showdown, and Kyo takes on the possessed Z-Mon, now the Zebra Clow Beast, in order to bring Sojiro Nishikado in to authorities, but will he succeed?

And…a few chapters go, Hikari Yagami of Class C became the first DDS student to be assaulted and taken out by a mysterious attacker, now another DDS student will be assaulted... so be prepared…

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack/ **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

* * *

As Sojiro looks on, the Zebra Clow Beast made its first move. He ran towards Kyo Renjou, now in his armored guise of Mask Rider Gamma and was gritting its teeth, intending to bite a chunk on its new prey. But Gamma countered with a spinning roundhouse kick, and the monster was reeling, and the armored DDS student followed it with straight punch, and the monster was sent flying towards Sojiro, but the F-4 member ducked out of the way, and the transformed zebra-Digmon hit against the concrete pillar, dazing it.

The F-4 member stared wickedly and took out what appeared to be a huge belt buckle that resembled a cardholder, which has a lever on the right side, and Gamma saw him inserting a card, which was the **CHANGE STAG**. As the Change Stag card was inserted into the buckle, gray, metallic cards swoops out of the left portion of the buckle, and wrapping around Sojiro's waist, and fastened on the right portion of the buckle, creating a metallic belt strap. Gamma was distracted for a moment, allowing the Zebra Clow Beast to recover and get up, executing a running clothesline, knocking Gamma off his feet.

Although stunned, the younger Renjou quickly recovered, thanks to his armor, and stood up, becoming determined to finish this fight, and wondered if Kite managed to contact Kyuu.

Outside the warehouse, Kite made several attempts to send a text message to Kyuu, but was unable to do so due to signal interference, but after two minutes of tireless attempts, Kite sighed as the message went through, and was about to head to the warehouse when the Frog Clow Beast appeared, drooling in front of the Class R student.

"Oooohhh shit…just what I need!".

Meanwhile, Isaka, the man who orchestrated the whole mess, was already inside the warehouse and saw the fight. He witnessed Kyo's transformation and was intrigued on what Kyo's armor can do against the Clow Beast.

He then notices that Sojiro was wearing the Buckle, and smirked to see if his hard work would pay off or not.

"Ah…the moment of truth has come…and now to see if the _Suit of Coins_ we created is finally up to the challenge…and if successful, the _Suit of Swords_ is next…" the villain thought as the fight is about to resume, and Gamma is about to launch an attack.

* * *

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

* * *

**Episode 11: ****_Soroi no Kozeni: Kamen Raidā Gyaren_**

The time now is 18:30, and Kyuu and Kazuma we're taking a break after a long research on where to find Sojiro Nishikado. They were hoping that Kinta, Ryu and Megumi have come up with finding clues that would lead to his whereabouts, and Kazuma's maids entered, carrying a tray of snacks. "Uh, thanks." Kyuu greeted, and was drinking his glass of milk, when his mobile phone vibrated. As he took his phone, Kazuma realized that Kyuu was still in possession of the Phone and belt, which are components of the **Beta Gear**.

"_Wow…it's been several months, and Kyuu still carries that phone…and it's been months __since he hasn't wear his armor…_" the computer genius thought as his classmate read the message. Kyuu stared wide-eyed at the message that he read and showed it to Kazuma.

"_ME AND KYO ARE RIGHT NOW AT KAINANDAI SOUTH HARBOR! WE SAW ONE OF __THE F-4 THAT YOU"RE LOOKING FOR: SOJIRO NISHIKADO! HE'S THERE WITH A __BOY AND A DIGIMON. KYO WENT INSIDE TO CHECK IT OUT WHILE I'M OUTSIDE __TRYING TO REACH YOU THROUGH TEXT!AND NOW A MONSTER IS AFTER ME! __PLEASE REPLY!_"

Kazuma was quite ecstatic, but Kyuu had a worrying look, and turned to Kazuma.

"What and why is he doing there with a boy and a Digimon? Doesn't he know that he was missing for two months? Why would he be doing there and have a boy and a digi…". The Class Q leader and the computer genius stared at each other, and fear and terror seized their inner thoughts, as they deduced what just occurred to them.

"Do you think…?" Kazuma asked. "Wait here until the others are back! I'll be going there to see for myself! Try to contact either Kite or my brother! Oh, mister...can I borrow your bike?" Kyuu frantically told his classmate as he ran outside the mansion and asked the bodyguard.

Kazuma shouted "Sure!", and Kyuu heard it. The bodyguard was hesitant, but finally agreed. The Class Q member boarded one of the motorcycles and sped off to Kainandai. He was worried about what was going on there, and prayed that Kyo would be safe.

Back at the south harbor, Kite was running in circles in hopes of losing his predator, who has set his sight on him.

"I don't wanna be a Digi-food! I'm too young to die!". As he kept on running, he stopped his tracks as he reached the end of the bridge, and it leads to a dead end, with the ravine a sea of river. As he turned around, he saw the Frog Clow Beast running towards him and jumps at him. Kit managed to duck, and the monster fell to the river, and Kite was safe, at least for now. As he was walking towards the warehouse, his cellphone rang and he answered it. It was Kazuma.

"Kite! It's me…Kazuma! What happened there? Kyuu's on his way!". "Kazuma! We found him! We found the F-4 guy that you're looking for! He's inside the warehouse, with a kid and a zebra-Digimon! I'm not sure if it's connected to the Odaiba incident, but…UNNFH!!".

The conversation was cut short as Kite is struck from behind, knocking him out. Soon a shadow was seen dragging the unconscious Kite away, leaving only his laptop behind.

Inside the warehouse, Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, saw Kite being dragged away by someone, and was about to go outside when the Zebra Clow Beast splits into two, one blocking the exit, and the other grabbed him from behind. And there he was double-teamed, being hit by a barrage of punches. Not wanting to waste anytime, Gamma stomped onto the foot of the monster behind him, and was freed. Gamma took his Gamma Phone form his belt and fiddled with the lens, turning its shape into a pistol, and punched the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

"**_BURST MODE_**", the Gamma Phone chanted, and he fired away on the two monsters. As he fired at the Clow Beast who was standing at the exit, it slowly disappeared, but he quickly turned around and fired at the other, and realized that the monster who held him is the real deal. Gamma fired three more shots on the head, thus knocking the transformed zebra-Digimon out. As the Clow Beast fell to the floor, the missing F-4 member threw a card at the fallen Clow Beast, and he was absorbed. But as the card levitated and was about to return to Sojiro's hand, Gamma took the card and examined it. There he came to a realization: The card he is holding appeared to contained a supernatural entity, and once released it took over the body of the host and claim it as its own. And once defeated, it will be sealed in this same card. He glanced at the card, which appeared to be a mix of a tarot card and a playing card, and then he glared at Sojiro and said,

"Okay, you f- -king son of a bitch…better explain yourself and tell me why I shouldn't bring you in.". Sojiro smirked as he glances at the exit of the warehouse. As Gamma turned around, he was shocked to the core at what he just saw: the Frog Clow Beast just entered the warehouse dragging what's left of a body, and from the shredded clothes and the broken laptop, Kyo recognized the body the monster is carrying: it was Kite, and the bloodied corpse was headless and his internal organs were exposed. **Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki**, a member of DDS' Class R, is dead.

The Frog Clow Beast grinned and proceeded to strip the corpse of his clothes until it was naked and went on to eat away on Kite's carcass, chewing tisuue after tissue, and Gamma turned his sight away from Sojiro to deal with the monster who killed his classmate.

The F-4 member then took the opportunity to activate the buckle that he's wearing by pulling the lever on the buckle's right side. When he did, the center portion of the buckle flips in a trapdoor-like sequence. There it revealed a red diamond symbol, and a computerized voice spoke, confirming the activation and said, "**_TURN UP_**", and a violet projection screen appeared, traveling a few feet away from him.

The projection screen hit Gamma from behind, and he collided against another pillar. As he turned around, Gamma saw the projection screen with a picture of a stag beetle and a diamond symbol engraved in the center, and Sojiro ran towards the screen, and the screen was absorbed onto his body, and he emerged in a red armor with gray chest plate, arms and leg plates.

They have diamond-shaped designs all over the gray ornaments. His helmet resembled a stag beetle, and was carrying the same gun used to unleash the Clow Cards. His belt has a symbol of a red diamond, and was standing in front of Gamma. Behind the shadows, Isaka was smiling at what he is seeing, and is pleased that all the "hard work" has paid off.

"_Excellent…__the Suit of Diamonds is now activated…Make him suffer, Mr. Nishikado…_" he thought.

Forty minutes away from the warehouse, Kyuu picked up his Beta Phone after it rang. And there he became more worried after hearing what Kazuma had just said.

"Something has happened to Kite! Sojiro may have played a hand in what has happened at Odaiba, and right now he's being mauled by a someone, and I lost contact with him!". The Class Q leader increased the speed of his motorcycle, wanting to get there as fast as he can. He stopped when he nearly ran over Yukihira, who was passing by.

"Kyuu?? What's the rush??" she asked. The Class Q member told her about the situation and she volunteered to go with him, and the two sped off towards the sout harbor.

Back at the warehouse, Sojiro and Kyo, in their armored forms, were trading punches and kicks, and they appeared to be equal, but red-armored fighter was one step ahead, as he fired his shots at his opponent. Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, hid behind a thick, concrete pillar and bid his time, waiting for the right moment to strike, but what he didn't know is that the F-4 member is now getting more ruthless. He took the card that Kyo dropped and looked at it. It was same card that he acquired just now, with both sides of the card has the emblem of the **_9 of Diamonds_**, the center has the picture of Z-Mon, and below the picture is the name of the card: **GEMINI ZEBRA**. As Gamma peeked, the armored F-4 member fired his gun and the armored DDS student hid back behind the pillar, trying to find an opening. While firing his gun, Sojiro pulled a roulette of cards from the other side of his gun, which houses the cards he acquired so far. There his placed the Gemini Zebra card into the deck, and pulled out another, which is the **_8 of Diamonds_**, the **SCOPE BAT**, and swiped it onto the reader of his gun, and a voice spoke to confirm the card swiping.

"**_SCOPE_**".

The Scope Bat card levitated and turned into a transparent projection, and was absorbed into the armor. His gun's telescopic lens was amplified, and could now see where the DDS student is hiding. The armored F-4 member took out another card and swiped it onto the card reader.

"**_FIRE_**".

Again the card had the same effect as the Scope, and he opened fire, and the pillar that Kyo is hiding on crumbled and the DDS student ran off, and stopped as the Frog Clow Beast blocked his way.

He jumped out of the way as the armored Sojiro fired again, and this time it hit the Clow Beast, knocking it out. The armored F-4 member took out a blank card and threw it at the unconscious monster and was absorbed into the card, and moments later floated towards the armored fighter's hand. As Sojiro caught the card, it showed that the card has acquired a new card: the **Category Three of Diamonds: _UPPER FROG_**. Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, has had enough, and took something from his belt. A knuckle-duster that resembled a digital camera, and pressed the **ENTER** button on the keypad of the Gamma Phone.

The phone spoke to confirm the codes, and chanted "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and the armored Sojiro saw this and followed suit, as he took the Upper Frog card and swiped it onto the gun, and it said "**_UPPER_**". the armored F-4 member and Gamma ran towards each other, and there they executed a forward punch, hitting their target at the same time. Sojiro was thrown away after being hit on the chest and the same goes for Gamma, and both hit the floor. But fate has another reason for intervening, as Gamma took the bigger brunt of the blow, and the Gamma Phone was loosened from the belt, and Kyo reverted back to normal. As he got up, Kyo was again hit on the chest, this time by Isaka, who raised his hand, and a strong blow, which appeared to be a gust of wind, hit his chest area, and his chest bone, up to his collarbone were shattered, and he was thrown against another side of the wall. Isaka has shown himself, and he and the armored Sojiro walked side-by-side.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…what a success…well done, **Mask Rider Garren**…well done…". Kyo was now immobilized, as his chest injury has affected both his lungs and his vocal chords. He was in a sitting position and too injured to move. Seconds later he vomited a lot of blood and spilled onto the floor.

"_Shit…first the F-4 member went missing is behind all this, and now a **Matrix**-wannabee showed up...FUCK! I can't __die just yet…not until DDS is…informed of what really…happened…_" he thought, as he felt that he is about to pass out.**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

* * *

- Uh-oh…I just killed off a DDS student, and an important one at that…well, that's the way it is…a sacrifice is needed in order to execute a good story…please don't hate me…

- The _Suit of Coins_ is now revealed, and that is the armored suit that I've mentioned a few chapters ago, and now has the wearer, Sojiro Nishikado has an official name while in his armored form: **Mask Rider Garren**. His symbol is the diamond, and now you saw what he's capable of.

- Here are the cards that Sojiro Nishikado...or rather, Mask Rider Garren...has collected so far, which are under the **Category of Diamonds**:

**A** - Change Stag

**3 **- Upper Frog

**6 - **Fire Fly

**8** - Scope Bat

**9** - Gemini Zebra

In the next upcoming chapters, more cards will be shown, mostly from the **Category of Spades**...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kyo is in serious trouble…and in a serious condition! He's too injured to continue the battle. Will Kyuu and Yukihira make it on time??

Check back to see what happens next!


	12. The Encrypted Clue

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

I'm sorry, folks, for killing _**Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki**_ in the last chapter of this fic. I know he has potentials of being a detective, but some things don't last, and things can happen, right?

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack/ **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

Kyo was in a sitting position after hitting the wall, and was able to move much, after receiving two powerful blows from Sojiro Nishikado, the missing F-4 member who is now encased in a red and gray armor known as the _Suit of Coins_, and is dubbed by Isaka as **Mask Rider Garren**. Garren and Isaka approached a prone Kyo, who is vomiting blood due to the injuries on his chest area.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 12: ****_Enkuripted no Kuru_**

Isaka notices the Gamma Phone lying beside the prone Kyo, and looks at the phone, and saw the belt around Kyo's waist. He was fascinated by the design, but he was much happier with his own accomplishments. He threw the phone back to Kyo, as he has no use for it.

"Hmm…a "Rider Belt" based on a mobile phone…yes…I've heard and seen about it before…humans and _Orphenochs_…but no matter. Yours is obsolete, for mine is the better choice of weapons. Here…I have no use for it…at least you'll die along with your "belt". Too bad no one will come and save you…Garren…go to the truck…I'll leave this boy here with a parting gift…".

The armored F-4 member nodded and went towards the other exit leaving the two. The injured DDS student used his remaining strength to fiddle with his mobile phone and turned it into a pistol and aimed it at his opponent, but the man clad in black shades and clothes only smirked at his response.

"Resist all you want…you have no strength to move…". Kyo ignored the taunt and opened fire, but Isaka raised his hands and an invisible barrier is formed, blocking the shots.

"_Whoever this Matrix-wannabee is…he's not human…but a supernatural at that!_!" he thought as his strength is deteriorating due to his injuries.

"It's time to say goodbye…DDS student…"

As Isaka was about to put a hand on Kyo's head, the injured twin brother of Kyuu Renjou used his remaining strength to use his hands and punched the codes of his Gamma Phone.

**9-8-1-4 ENTER **

A voice spoke from the Gamma Phone and said the following comments.

"**_SIDE BASHER…GET INTO THE ACTION_**"

Outside the warehouse, Yukihira and Kyuu parked the motorcycle just a few feet from the entrance, and they saw Kyo's Side Basher moving and proceeded to head for the warehouse itself.

"Kyuu…Kyo's Side Basher is moving!" Yuki exclaimed, and the Class Q member couldn't agree better.

"That means that my brother is having a tough time. We'd better follow it." he suggested.

Inside the warehouse, Isaka wondered what Kyo just did, and seconds later, thundering footsteps were heard from the outside, and at that moment the Side Basher came in crashing, and a pair of gattling guns emerged from the sides and fired its ammo on the targeted opponent. Isaka raised his hand and an invisible force field was formed, and it deflected the huge rounds of bullets, but he stepped back towards the other exit. As he retreated, the Side Basher halted its assault, and Yuki was the first to arrive, and saw Kyo's state. Kyuu followed, and saw a rather horrifying scene. Both were horrified to see the shredded remains of Kite, and went to Kyo, seeing that he was in a very bad shape.

"Kyo! Tell me…what happened here??" Kyuu asked his twin brother, but the only response he got was a hoarse coughing, and the huge bloodstains in his jacket down to his pants and the floor. Yuki examined the younger Renjou and realized the extent of his condition.

"Kyuu…his chest area's badly damaged, and his vocal chords are among the injured parts. We have to get him to a nearest hospital.".

Ryoko Minori entered the scene and was screaming at the sight. "_Kami-Sama_! What happened to Kyo?? And what just happened top Kite??". Kyo felt that he was fading, and spits out a spoonful of blood on his right palm and fingers, and made a drawing on the ground. He drew a diamond, and followed it in what appeared to be a triangle symbol beside the diamond.

"_Blast…this is all I could do…I hope you…two could figure…out. Sorry, Kite…I failed…to…_"

Those were Kyo's last thoughts before he slumped to the ground, and Kyuu held on to him, trying to wake him up.

"It's no good…he's badly injured, and needs medical attention." Yuki told him.

"I'll call DDS to notify them of what just happened…" Ryoko suggested, and Yukihira agreed.

Kyuu removed the Gamma Belt from his brother's waist, and gave it to Yuki.

"Use this to pilot the Side Basher. I'll call the police to get here. I'm afraid that this case Class Q is investigating will be more difficult than we originally thought…".

As the niece of Principal Dan boarded the younger Renjou onto the side car of the Side Basher, she sat onto the driver's seat and started the engine, and Ryoko hopped in to hold onto Kyo's unconscious body, the then they cruised off to the Kainandai Medical Hospital, which is quite near from the south harbor.

Kyuu used the Beta Phone to call the police, and 20 minutes later, the authorities arrived and Kyuu was bombarded with a lot of questions, and he was forced to acknowledge that Digimons were the culprit.

"All I ask of you is to not "_jump on the shark_". We're still investigating…". But one of the officers made it clear to Kyuu that DDS is not needed here, and Kyuu shot an angry look before leaving. As he is heading back to Atami prefecture, his mind kept on rewinding on the clue that his twin brother gave him: a blood-soaked drawing of a diamond and a triangle.

"_Just what does Kyo meant by that…?_ _This doesn't add up._".

As Kyuu cruises off on his motorcycle, he is unaware that he was being seen by Isaka and Sojiro, who is now unarmored.

"DDS, huh?" Isaka mumbled. "DDS is an academy in the Tokyo prefecture. It stands for Dan Detective School.", Sojiro replied.

"Really…? Interesting…perhaps those so-called detective students might be useful to us if given the right plan…but right now we return to B.O.A.R.D. It is now time to initiate step two of our plan.", Isaka proclaims.

"Your wish is my command, Master Isaka." F-4 member replied, and after that they departed.

At the Kanagawa Medical Hospital, several minutes later, Kyo was being attended by several doctors and nurses, while Yuki is waiting outside the emergency room. Her mind was in a baffled state, as she saw Kyo badly injured and his Class R classmate is killed in a brutal fashion.

Meanwhile, inside the truck, Isaka answered his mobile phone when it ranged.

"Master Isaka…Shugo Kunisaki is confirmed dead, as he is consumed by the Clow Beast. As for Kyo Renjou…his vocal chords are heavily damaged, but still he's still dangerous and might pose a threat…".

"Don't be concerned, my dear…with the damage to his chest area…and he lost a lot of blood…he'll remain in comatose form. Better leave before those detective students suspect you of anything.".

With that the line was cut and the scene faded into darkness.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- Now Class R is in a state of disarray…Kite is dead, and Kyo is badly injured. Thus, this leaves _**Junior Makuhari**_ and _**Anita King**_ as the only members to function for their section.

- Kyuu now has to get his Class Q classmates to help him decipher the strange, coded messages Kyo left before passing out. Will they be able to unlock it on time?

**_Preview: _**

Sojiro Nishikado, aka Mask Rider Garren, sets his sights on Class C, intending to steal their Digimons.

Will he succeed? Or will he meet some fierce resistance?


	13. Broken Wings

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Time to move on, folks! While Kite may no longer be with us, his classmates within Class R will avenge him, and the mystery within this fic deepens.

The _Suit of Coins_, also dubbed as the **Diamond Suit**, is now in, and the other three suits would follow.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- .**hack** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- - -

Kyo woke up the next morning and realized that he was inside a hospital room, with Yukihira asleep on a chair, He slowly recalled the events that occurred the night before, in which Kite's death flashed in his mind, and tears fell from his face. He also realized that he couldn't speak, and a nurse came in to check on him.

"You're lucky to make it out alive. You only suffered fractured chest bones and the shallow portions of your ribs. And your vocal chords are also damaged, so once you've recovered, you'll go right into physical therapy.".

As the nurse left, Kyo's fists slammed against the side railings of his bed, and his mind could only say was "_SHIT!_"

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 13: _Buro-kun no Tsubasa_**

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

_Last night…_

Kyuu went home instead of going to Atami where Class Q are staying at the Nishikado residence, and told his mom about what happened, and he had to stay home to keep his mom calm and collective. He then called Ryu on the telephone and told him and the others about what happened, and this shocked the hell out of Class Q. After that he went to bed to get some rest, although the memory of Kite's dismembered corpse kept on haunting him throughout the night. It took him two hours before falling asleep.

By morning, Mrs. Renjou left for Kanagawa while Kyuu heads out for DDS to inform Principal Dan of the tragedy. He also planned to tell the Kunisaki family of what happened to their son.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

At DDS, Kyuu, Junior and Anita were inside Principal Dan's office, and there Kyuu told them about what happened, and Anita was affected by Kite's untimely passing, and broke down into tears. Junior had to comfort her while the Class Q leader told the principal that Yuki is looking after Kyo, and told him about the clue given to him by Kyo before passing out.

"A triangle and a diamond?", Dan asked.

"My twin brother's vocal chords were badly damaged, and Kyo is still probably unconscious, so Class Q will have to look into this, and to know why Mr. Nishikado didn't tell any of us or his family members his current whereabouts. And though I couldn't prove it, I have a gut feeling that he might be connected to the "Odaiba murders", as well as what happened before. I mean…what was he doing there with a boy and a Digimon following him?", Kyuu replied.

The DDS founder nodded and told Kyuu to continue the investigation, and told Junior and Anita that they'll be excused for today and told them to visit Kyo. As the two Class R students left, the principal picked up the phone and called Kite's parents, informing them of the tragedy.

At B.O.A.R.D., Tennoji was clapping his hands at the result of what he learned, from the footage he saw at his monitor screen. The Diamond Suit was a success, acquiring two cards at once, both from the _Category of Diamonds_ (the Category 9/**Gemini Zebra** and Category 3/**Upper Frog**) and even took care of Kyo/Mask Rider Gamma.

"Excellent! That was excellent! Your plan is indeed a success, Isaka-san! In a matter of time, we'll both rule the world!".

"Please, my friend…please…be a bit more patient. We still have three more suits to create, and we have another F-4 member in our thrall. And once we obtained more Clow Beasts and Digimons…we'll succeed in our plans. And right now…we have a new plan. Those so-called DDS might get in our way, but rather than killing them, they may be useful to us…our teenage spy is going to send us an interesting data…and right now I'm sending Mr. Nishikado to Hiroshima to fetch an interesting candidate…" Isaka replied.

At Atami prefecture, just before lunch, Kyuu confided to Class Q about what he learned so far, and advised his friends to keep their voices down as not to offend the Nishikado family, knowing that they won't believe in the fact that Sojiro was hiding all this time.

"So let me get this straight…Kyo and Kite saw Sojiro at the Kainandai wharf, who is being followed by a boy and a Digimon…then the next thing you know…Kite was eaten alive…and Kyo was beaten up and Sojiro vanished in thin air?? And what's with this triangle and diamond signs?". Kinta asked.

"I really don't know at this time…we'll have to dig deeper into this…so, what have you gathered so far?" Kyuu asked.

Ryu and Megumi showed out the list of calls that Sojiro made, but were unable to produce the text messages due to the company's policy to protect the subscriber's privacy. Kinta told Kyuu that he interviewed with the various women who made contact with the F-4's resident playboy, but the information, according to him, was no help. Kazuma then looks at the list of calls and looks on to his laptop to see if he could come up with anything.

At Hiroshima Hospital, Hikari and Tailmon remained in a coma, and the Yagami family came to have her and the feline-Digimon partner transferred to Odaiba. They managed to get the doctor's nod, and she was wheeled away via an ambulance. Miyako and Hawkmon declined to ride along with Taichi, and instead decided to head back to the Hiroshima tunnel to see if she could find a clue.

At Hiroshima Tunnel, 14:00, Miyako and Hawkmon arrived there, and saw the crime scene was already been cleared, and realized that their chances of finding a clue are now nil. But Miyako was given hope, as her Digimon partner found a calling card near a bush, and she looked at it.

"Kei Karasuma, Chairman of B.O.A.R.D., and…Hiroshi Tennoji…President of B.O.A.R.D., hmm…".

She wondered if this has any connection to the recent spate of incidents, and decided to check it out. She put the card in her pocket, and was about to depart when someone showed up. It was Sojiro Nisdhikado, and Miyako stared wide-eyed, as she finally got to meet the member of the famous F-4, in which she heard so much about the group, and even admired them. But she saw Sojiro wearing a strange belt, and he was staring menacing at her. She began to feel uneasy at the way he was acting in front of her.

"I want your Digimon…and I want it now." He hissed. Hawkmon stood in front of Miyako, intending to protect her, and the two friends stared shockingly at the F-4 member, as a thought pierced their minds.

"Are…are you connected to…the recent attack caused by Digimons??" she stammered.

"Are you also behind the killings of those innocent children?" Hawkmon pressed.

The F-4 member smirked and said, "So what? You'll be mine anyway. _**Henshin**_!" Shojiro chanted and pulled a lever at the right side of his strange belt, and the center portion of the buckle on his belt flipped, revealing a red diamond symbol with green background coloring, and a voice coming from the buckle spoke, which confirmed the belt's activation process, which said "_**TURN UP!**_", and a violet projection was released, taking a form of a wall, with an image of a stag beetle engraved, and went towards the two victims, knocking them away.

Sojiro rushes towards the projection and as soon as he went through that projection, he was encased in a red armor with gray ornaments with a diamond symbol engraved. It was the Diamond Suit, and Sojiro became Mask Rider Garren. Garren grabbed Miyako by her arm and spins around, and Hawkmon tried to intervene, but was thrown aside by the impact, and when he let her go, she collided against the tunnel's concrete wall, hitting head-first, and slumped on the ground, her head busted wide open, and blood was gushing out non-stop. Hawkmon saw this and was pissed and began to Digivolve.

_**- - - DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

Hawkmon…armor-digivolve…

…to Holsmon!

_**- - - DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - **_

Holsmon began to attack Garren, and Garren dodged the attack, and made a few hits with his Blaster Gun, which also stores the Clow Cards. Holsmon, though hit, managed to fight back, and descended lower to get a hit.

"_**Mach Impulse!**_" Holsmon fired blades from his wings, but Garren managed to evade some of them while using his Blaster gun to fire away the other blades. Then the armored F-4 member using the Diamond Suit opened the "Roulette Wheel" and took out a card and swiped it onto the card reader of his gun.

"_CLOW CARD UNSEALED__**…**_".

A spirit of a Clow Card was unleashed and Holsmon tried to fight it off. "_**Red Sun!**_" Holsmon used the move, but his opponent evaded it, and so he tried another move in hopes to disable the Clow Card spirit.

"_**Tempest Wings!**_"

He spins around the Clow Card spirit to trap him in a tornado, but it was no good, as the Clow Card went through the tornado, and entered his opponent's body. Holsmon was convulsing, and tried to fight off his invader.

As pain overtook him, the possessed Holsmon flew down to the ground too fast and hit the pavement, head-first. He was unconscious. Garren pressed the lever of his belt buckle and the center portion of his buckle flipped. He took the change Stag card out of the buckle and the violet projection shoot out and enveloped his body, reverting back to normal, becoming Sojiro Nishikado again. Sojiro drops the empty card onto Holsmon's body, and soon it absorbed the Digimon-turned Clow Beast's body, and he took the card and examined it. The Clow Card now became a Clow Beast card, with Hawkmon's picture embalmed along with its new name underneath the picture: Category 6 - _**Tornado Hawk**_. Sojiro smirked and left the scene, leaving an unconscious Miyako behind, as she is now bleeding to death.

Thirty minutes later, Ken received a phone call from the Hiroshima hospital, and was shocked when told by a nurse that Miyako Inoue is now in critical condition. He sent text messages to the rest of Class C and frantically ordered Wormmon into evolve into Stingmon and both head out to Hiroshima.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

___Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

___Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

___Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

___Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

___Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

___Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

___Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

- - -

- Now it's Class C that's been assaulted, and Hawkmon's been taken away. Of all people, why Miyako??

- It'll be just a matter of time before Class Q and A are about to be targeted, and it'll be a very nasty encounter…

- Here are the Clow Cards captured so far. Just want you readers to get you readers familiarized.

Think of it as you're watching _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_.

Category 2 of Spades: _**Slash Lizard**_ (taken from Ekimon; a Lizard-Digimon)

Category Ace of Diamonds: _**Change Stag**_ (taken from Kouchuumon; a Beetle-Digimon)

Category 3 of Diamonds: _**Upper Frog**_ (taken from Gekomon; a Frog-Digimon)

Category 6 of Diamonds: _**Fire Fly**_ (taken from Hotarumon; a Firefly-Digimon)

Category 8 of Diamonds: _**Scope Bat**_ (taken from Koumrimon; a Bat-Digimon)

Category 9 of Diamonds: _**Gemini Zebra**_ (taken from Zebramon; a Zebra-Digimon)

Category 6 of Hearts: _**Tornado Hawk**_ (taken from Hawkmon; a Hawk-Digimon)

Category 7 of Hearts: _**Bio Plant**_ (taken from Palmon; a Plant-Digimon)

_**Preview:**_

Another Class C member is about to be targeted. Who is the next victim? Will Class C be ready for the unprecedented attack?


	14. Ambush In Broad Daylight

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Another DDS student was assaulted, but unlike Kite, Miyako managed to survive, and is now on the injured list alongside Hikari and Kyo. This puts up a total of four DDS students being assaulted.

Be prepared as another DDS student is being targeted, it'll be as violent as last chapter. And another F-4 member makes his debut…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**- - -**

Kyo woke up the next morning and realized that he was inside a hospital room, with Yukihira asleep Hiroshima General Hospital, 17:30. Ken and Wormmon are the first to arrive, followed by Miyako's parents, who were informed by Ken himself. They were then approached by Miyako's attending physician and were told about her current condition.

"…as you can see, she suffered a huge blow near her cerebrum, and we managed to stop the internal bleeding. But at present, she's in a coma, due to massive loss of blood. We managed to learn her blood type is she is now undergoing blood transfusion. The best we can all do for now is to pray for _Kami-Sama_'s mercy. Only a miracle can save her. That's all I can say for now. Excuse me…".

As the surgeon left, Miyako's parents went to their daughter's hospital room to check on her, and Ken notices something strange: Hawkmon isn't with her, and he asked Wormmon to look around to see if he's here. Twenty minutes later, Wormmon came back, and said that Hawkmon is not around.

"I don't think he's…" the caterpillar-Digimon said, but Ken was quick to defend the hawk-Digimon.

"Of course he wouldn't, Wormmon. I checked my Digi-vice…and he isn't here…and I have a bad feeling about this…we'd better meet up with Daisuke and the others, and with Taichi and the first batch. We're going to have a full-blast investigation."

Ken and Wormmon left the hospital and headed back to Odaiba to inform the rest of Miyako's condition.

"It'd be best to inform the others about this, and we better head back to DDS…we'll be needing a lot of help on this one…",

Ken told Wormmon as they were approaching a taxi stand. But as they were about to reach the taxi stand, a powerful blast struck the former Digimon Emperor and his small companion, and both were thrown against the taxi. Ken managed to regain his composure, and noticed that Wormmon was unconscious, and bleeding.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted and picked up his partner, but another blast struck him from behind, and he was thrown against the wall, and as he made impact, the wall breaks up and a hole was formed, as the smoke is cleared, you can see Ken and Wormmon lying unconscious, and bleeding badly. Medics went to the scene and saw the teenage DDS student, and wheeled him to the emergency room.

Outside the hospital, a figure emerged from the bushes, and the culprit was revealed, as it turned out to be Isaka! Isaka smiled as this and casually departed from the scene.

"_Suimasen…but I can't allow you to __call your schoolmate detectives…at least not right now…_"

Ten minutes later, police arrived, and were baffled at what the caused the blast. They were baffled as there are no traces of explosive materials within the blast area.

"Another Digimon attack?". "No, sir. Even the victim's Digimon was injured in the blast. Maybe there is another faction of Digimons that are involved…".

The investigation continues despite the lack of witnesses.

Meanwhile, at the mansion of the famous violinist, Yuge Masaomi, fellow violinist and F-4 member, _Rui Hanazawa_ is currently practicing his violin lessons, and is at peace in what he is doing. Unfortunately, he is unaware of what happened to his F-4 compatriots, nor the current situation within Japan, and outside the mansion, just behind a tree, another familiar face is shrouded in silhouette, with a devious smirk on his lips, and is up to no good. And it'll be just a matter of time before Rui is about to be assaulted.

Back at the Hiroshima Hospital, Ken was rushed to the emergency room, and was given immediate medical treatment. The doctors were shocked at the extent of his injuries, and summoned more nurses to aid them in saving Ken.

"Whoever did this must have an ulterior motive in wanting to kill this boy…". The doctor said.

"Doctor…this is the boy's Digimon! He's also injured!". The nurse replied.

"At least he's not the culprit. We'd better get moving! Get me the scalpel! Thread and needle!"

The scene moves away from the emergency room as surgery is now in progress.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 14: _Senpuku o Habahiroi no De-raito_**

_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_Last night…_

Kyuu went home instead of going to Atami where Class Q are staying at the Nishikado residence. At the Kanagawa Hospital, Mrs. Renjou arrived and was full of worry, and as soon as she entered his room, she was relieved to see her youngest son sleeping, but was also surprised to see an oxygen mask attached to his face.

Turning to her left side, she saw Yukihira still asleep at a makeshift bed. She smiled the sight, as Kyo is not alone. The doctor who treated Kyo entered the room and asked Mrs. Renjou if she is Kyo's mom, and when she said yes, the doctor asked her to follow him outside to tell her of her son's current condition.

Yuki slowly woke up, and noted that Kyo was still sedated as he needed a lot of rest. She approached the sleeping Renjou and rubbed a hand across his forehead, while her other hand gently touched his.

"_Please…be alright and get better. I really want to se you smile…and your tough but energetic _ways_…_"her mind told him. Suddenly, his hand gently pressed hers before it went still. She smiled, seeing that Kyo will eventually recover from this ordeal.

Outside, Mrs. Renjou was informed on how her son got injured and the extent of the damage he received. She nearly burst into tears that her son nearly died, but a hand touched her shoulders and saw who it was: Yukihira!

"Mrs. Renjou…your son will be all right. I know it. He knows what danger he gets into, but he faced them in order to solve a problem. It's really a part of a detective's job, and it shows that your son never backs away from anything. He'll rise up again. Take my word for it.".

The doctor agreed with her, and soon the two females went back to Kyo's room and sat beside the sleeping Kyo.

Odaiba, 19:00. Class C was rocked to their skins when Miyako and Ken's families phoned them to inform of their current condition. Takeru, Daisuke and Iori halted their current investigation to visit their classmates and wondered who was responsible for this. Daisuke told Takeru to look after Hikari while he heads out for Hiroshima to check on Ken, while Iori went to on Miyako after learning that she was also confined there. By nightfall, Daisuke was seething in anger after being informed by Ken's attending doctor following the operation. He was now thinking that whoever is responsible for the Digimon rampage may be the same ones who attacked Ken and Miyako.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji…I promise you that my friends and I will bring down whoever attacked your son. Whoever did this won't escape us and the law.".

As Ken's parents thanked the Class C leader, Daisuke went to Wormmon's bed, who is also unconscious.

_"Now it's just the three of us…we'd better be careful, for I have a bad feeling that one of us could be next._" He thought, as he left the hospital and went home.

Meanwhile, Iori visited Miyako, who remained in a comatose, and was now worried, seeing that Hawkmon is nowhere around.

"_Hawkmon wouldn't do this…I believed that whoever did this to the Digimons must've done this to her…_"

He thought, while glancing at the elder Inoues, who are weeping over their daughter's condition. By 22:00, Iori and Armadimon went home, intending to meet up with Daisuke and Takeru.

Mt. Asaidake, the next day, Rui and Mr. Yuge were roused from their rooms after hearing a heavy knocking from the door. As they opened the door, Rui was surprised to see his F-4 compatriot, Tsukasa Domyouji, who appeared to be stained in dirt and was wet, as a light shower was pouring over the mountain area.

"Rui…this is an emergency…Tsukino asked me to fetch you. She said it's important!".

Rui was baffled as to why Tsukasa went all the way just to fetch him and why Tsukino sent him rather than call her on her phone.

"Her phone's broken, and Sojiro's been missing for the last two months…" Tsukasa said, and that got Rui to bite the bait.

"Sojiro…missing?? For two months?? How did that happen, Tsukasa??".

"I too just found out…and that's why she sent me here to fetch you…the three of us will have to deal with this, Akira's still in Barcelona and may not be back in a few days, and if he finds out about this, he might end up getting a nervous breakdown!"

The F-4 leader replied. Mr. Yuge decided to let Rui go so that he could help out deal with his situation.

"Go then, Rui. I'll be waiting for you. Your friend's safety is more important. Don't worry…once your situation is solved, we'll resume our lessons.".

With that, Rui and Tsukasa boarded his car and drove off.

Later that day, Iori and Armadimon are on their way to DDS after leaving home, and are walking by the beach area of Nagoya, and saw several tourists were flocking the deeper area of the sea, seeing that their friend, Whamon (a whale-Digimon) posing with the tourists for souvenir pictures.

"Looks like Whamon's having a time of his life, Iori…" Armadimon commented. "Yeah…but we'd better get going…we have to tell the others…", Iori answered back, when screams and loud splashes were heard, and the youngest Class C member saw what was causing it.

A Digimon appeared, and it was as large as Whamon and resembled a hammerhead shark, and began to attack the tourists by eating them alive. Whamon shouted at the tourists to run for safety, and is now dealing with the attacker.

"Sharkmon?? What are you doing here?? And why assault the humans??".

"I'm hungry, that's why! And humans are food, not as companions! If you get in my way, I kill you too!". Sharkmon replied, and the two aquatic Digimons began to square off in the middle of the sea. As Iori and Armadimon are about to go there and help, something happened. Isaka appeared front of Iori and was staring menacingly at him.

"Give me your Digimon or else.". "Or else what??" The armadillo-Digimon challenged. The enigmatic man smirked, and as the two turned around, they saw all the tourists were floating lifelessly on the shallow parts of the waters, and then they saw someone on riding on the boat, and is approaching the battle scene.

At the middle of the sea, Whamon and Sharkmon are nearly exhausted after several minutes of banging their heads, and both made one more ramming attacks, hitting their heads, but the blow was too much, and both Digimons are knocked out. The person on the speedboat stood up, and it revealed to be Sojiro Nishikado. He looks on at the two unconscious Digimons floating motionlessly, and swiped two Clow Cards at his Blaster Gun, and two Clow Card spirits are unleashed, and took possession of the two water Digimons. Before they are about to move, Sojiro fired his blaster gun on their faces, weakening them and then threw the two cards towards them and are now absorbed.

The two cards then went to his hands, and Sojiro looks on at what cards he has acquired and saw what they are:

a Category of Diamonds and a Category of Hearts.

- 5: _Drop Whale_,

- 3: _Chop Head_.

He then looks on at the shore, seeing that Iori and Isaka are having a stand-off. Smirking, he drove the speedboat towards the shore to see what he can do, and was now interested in Iori's partner Digimon.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

___Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

___Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

___Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

___Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

___Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

___Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

___Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

- - -

- Okay…now Ken is out of the game. I guess you're thinking that Class Q is next. Well…I can't spoil everything to you guys, but I guess the suspense is a big help…

- Two new cards are have been added to the F-4's collection. And you could guess that Armadimon is next, but will Iori be able to keep them from taking his partner away?

And who the hell kicked the tourists in one blow, and in quick fashion?? Is there someone else on that beach??

**_Preview:_**

Iori and Armadimon took on Isaka, and see what happens to Rui once he realized that something isn't right.


	15. Beach Brawl

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

He, he, he…Class R and C are now feeling the wrath of their unknown enemy, and things are getting more difficult, as the DDS students are slowly being removed from the case as they are being ambushed, and have no idea that the case they're investigating are their actual opponents.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**- - -**

At the Hanamiki Road, Rui Hanazawa is now getting a bit worried. First, he just found out now that his friend, Sojiro Nishikado is missing for two months, and now Tsukushi is asking him to meet her at her place, but then he became suspicious as Tsukasa is grinning throughout the trip, and wondered if he is doing this to ease the tension or is pulling a prank. Tsukasa began to laugh like a hyena, and stopped the car.

"Tsukasa…what is this?? Are you playing a trick or what? Did Tsukino really sent you to fetch me?!", the violinist demanded.

"Not Tsukushi the bitch…but a higher power.".

Ten, several men in military uniforms emerged from the bushes, and grabbed him from the car and pinned him to the ground. Rui was being strapped and led to an SUV-type vehicle and they are now leaving, with Tsukasa driving behind them.

"Tsukasa!! What is this?? TSUKASA!!".

Despite the scream, the F-4 leader paid no attention, and the violinist was whacked on the head with a rifle and is knocked out. They are now heading to BOARD HQ.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 15: _Bichu no Buroru_**

Iori and Armadimon were staring daggers at Isaka, sensing that the way he is acting they are now slowly deducing that he might be the brains behind the recent spates of what's happening in the last few weeks. Armadimon also sensed that their unknown opponent is not human.

"Whoever you are…show your true form!".

"What?? This guy's a Digimon??" Iori asked. Isaka adjusted his shades, impressed that the Digimon could see through his disguise.

"Not bad…and I thought only magical beings can see through my ruse, but now I learned that non-magical ones can be a threat…very well then, I'll oblige to your request. Little brat, go away!".

"I beg your pardon?" Iori asked, but Isaka raised a hand, and Iori was thrown away and landed on the ground, dazed.

"That…that was telekinesis!", the young DDS student and Chosen Child gasped. Armadimon was angered and began to evolve to a stronger form.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Armadimon…armor-digivolve…

…to Digmon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - _**

Digmon wasted no time, and began to attack his opponent.

"**_Gold Rush!_**".

Digmon fired four drill missiles and are headiong straight for Isaka, who raised a hand and an invisible wall absorbed the drill missiles and saved him. Digmon blinked his eyes and tried the move again, but Isaka's invisible force filed protected him.

"No matter what you do…you cannot defeat me." Isaka chimed, but the armor-digivolved Digimon had other plans in store.

"Alright, then…try this! **_Big Crack!_**".

Digmon rammed his drill arms on the ground, causing a minor earthquake, and Isaka falling off his feet. As he got up, he decided to get serious, and slowly revealed his true form. He is no in his true appearance, a cross between a Clow Card being and a peacock. Isaka turned out to be a Clow Beast just like the other Clow Beast that took over the bodies of the Digimons.

"There…I show to you my true form…and now I cannot allow you to tell the others about this…so you must die, and that Digimon will be mine!".

Isaka, now the **_Peacock Clow Beast_**, fired several feathered missiles from his back, and it flew upward then descending down towards Digmon, and Digmon used the Gold Rush to counter it. The Peacock Clow Beast took out what appeared to be a Dao sword and approached his opponent, and the Digimon used his drill talons to block it.

Meanwhile, Iori recovered and was about to use his D3 to summon his friends when an armored intruder open fire, damaging his D3.

"_Gomenasai_…but no whistleblowers, please. I hate gossips."

Iori saw who it was. It was Mask Rider Garren, and he was waving his blaster gun at Iori, and fired near his feet, toying with then young DDS student. Iori was running away from the scene, and was slowly heading to the sea, and Garren was after him.

Digmon saw this and became desperate, and used the Big Crack to momentarily stun the Peacock Clow Beast. He then went after Garren, but was fired upon being seen, and he staggered backwards, where the Peacock Clow Beast unleashed a barrage of feather missiles, and slowly weaken the Digimon.

Iori jumped up and grappled onto Garren's arm, disrupting his aim, but was grabbed and thrown towards Digmon, who caught him. Garren ran off and went ashore, and the same goes for Isaka, who reverted back to human form. Iori and Digmon wondered why they retreated, until a severe pain enveloped their bodies, causing them to kneel in pain. They looked down and realized that a jellyfish-Digimon was wrapping its tentacles around them and tried to break free, but the jellyfish-Digimon, identified as _**Irukandjimon**_, increased its action, and Iori and Digmon were kncked out due to the excruciating pain all over their bodies, and Digmon reverted back to Armadimon.

As the Irukandjimon was cheering over his victory, Garren took out two Clow Card cards and swiped each one into his gun's card reader, and the two Clow Card spirits are unleashed, and it took possession of Irukandjimon and Armadimon. After the transformation, which Irukandjimon became the Jellyfish Clow Beast and Armadimon into the Armadillo Clow Beast, Garren took out another card from its gun's card storage, which is the Upper Frog, and swiped it onto his gun's card reader. A voice spoke as it confirmed the swiping process.

"**_UPPER_**".

Garren grabbed the Jellyfish Clow Beast on his head and executed a strong uppercut, and the Clow Beast landed on the sandy ground, TKO. He did the same to the other, and the possessed Armadimon was Ko'ed as well. Garren tossed the two empty cards and threw it onto his opponents' bodies, and both were absorbed. As the card went back to his hand, Garren saw what card he acquired this time:

- Category 7 Of Clubs: **_Gel Jellyfish_**;

- Category 2 Of Diamonds: **_Bullet Armadillo_**.

After that, Garren and Isaka boarded their getaway vehicle and sped off. Unfortunately, there were no witnesses around, thus no one can tell that it was Isaka who caused the carnage at the beach.

Ten minutes later, a passerby came to the beach to use the restroom, and after that, he saw several corpses of Irukandjimon's victims, and saw Iori near the shore. He realized that he was still alive, and he dialed 9-1-1 and used first aid in keeping Iori alive. Twenty minutes later, paramedics arrived, and took Iori to Nagoya Hospital to give him first aid, while police arrived to investigate the cause of the attack.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

___Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

___Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

___Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

___Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

___Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

___Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

___Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

___Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

- - -

- Okay…now Iori's out. And that leaves Daisuke and Takeru as the only active Class C members left, and they have no clue as to what happened to their classmates.

- Two more cards are have been added to the F-4's collection. Who can stop those F-4 turncoats??

- Speaking of F-4, Rui's been captured, and Akira is the only one left. He's still in Barcelona, Spain, so how can he be captured?

**_Preview:_**

The DDS students are now facing a crisis: Class Q learned that another F-4 member is missing, and Class C learned about Iori's assault.

What will they do now?


	16. Crisis Within the DDS Students!

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

He, he, he…looks like the pressure's on the DDS students. By now they're feeling the tension once they learned that they're slowly being taken out of the case one by one.

And surely you readers are wondering when Class Q is showing up. Well read below...

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective** **School** **Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

At DDS, Daisuke and Takeru are now feeling the heat, after learning of what hapened to Hikari, Miyako and ken. They are now convinced that what happened to Odaiba and the rest of neighboring Japan is man-made, as evidenced by someone damaging Koshiro's laptop. Then the speaker box boomed, and Principal Dan's voice was heard. "_CLASS C...REPORT TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE! I REPEAT...CLASS C REPORT TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!_" Daisuke and Takeru sprinted towards the principal's office, hoping that what they are about to hear isn't connected to one of their classmates getting injured.

At other places within the school, Class R and S overheard the the announcement, and sighed as things are getting heated up. Anita and junior barely recovered from the loss of their classmate Kite, and are now awaiting Kyo's return.

For Class S, Sakura decided to bring Kero-chan along in case they encountered the Clow Card-possessed Digimons so that Kero himself could discern if they are really Clow Cards or not.

- - -

**Melissa **by **Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke _

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite 

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na _

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de 

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) 

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai _

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou 

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) 

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete _

Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) 

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 16: _Kuraishisu Inai no Tantei Gakuen Gakusei!_**

At Principal Dan's office, a rather loud voice was echoing inside, and this caught the attention of Class S. who were passing by the hall. Even kero-chan heard it, as he decided to tag along after being told by Sakura and Tomoyo of what happened. "_I see that this incident has taken to the bounds of this school...and I beleive that this sis connected._", the guardian of the Clow Cards thought, as he stay hidden inside Sakura's bag. Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran were equally startled, and decided to eavesdrop to hear what they're talking about by placing their ears on the wall.

Inside Principal Dan's office...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! NOW IORI??!! THAT TEARS IT!!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SIT DOWN AND DO NOTHING!!! WE STILL HAVEN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT CAUSED THE DIGIMONS TO GO RABID AND NOW OUR FRIENDS ARE BEING SENSELESSLY ASAULTED!!!", Daisuke was livid, and even banged his fist on the wall. Takeru grappled onto Daisuke to keep him calm. "Daisuke! Please calm down! Principal...please forgive my classmate...he...". Normally, the DDS founder would reprimand the goggles-wearing student, but he decided not to, seeing that this situation had made Motomiya enraged. "Understandable. And now I'm worried for the two of you, now that only the two of you are active, and henceforth I'll be assigning Tatsumi Hongou to assist you in your current case. Don't let this deter you from investigating this. Think of this as a challenge. Show everyone why you became a DDS student. Is it clear?". "YES SIR!", the two Class C students chirped, and went for the door. Outside, Class S pretended that they were just passing by so as not to arouse suspicion, and as Class C exited from the office, the two sections bowed, and both went on their way. Minutes later, Dan summoned Hongou and assigned him to look after Class C. Hongou agreed and went on to assist Motomiya and Takaishi.

At the classroom, Class R had just finished their lessons, but their teacher, Yomiko Readman stayed to confide with Anita and Junior. "I heard of what happened...Kyo is fortunate to survive, but Kite...it's too brutal.". "Perhaps we should go to the hospital and visit Kyo...hey! I can use my "phasing powers" and go into his mind. And there I can tell what happened to him, and we can tell Class q and the rest on what went on." Junior suggested. Yomiko and Anita nodded in agreement, and teacher, once called "The Paper", told the two to wait, as she'll ask Principal Dan to allow Class R to leave DDS early to have Kyo check, but not to tell him about thair plans (Principal Dan doesn't know about Anita and Junior's abilities...). After 15 minutes, the principal agreed, and Anita and Junior head off to Kanagawa, and along the way, Nichelle and Maggie joined the two just in case trouble gets in their way.

At Atami, Class Q are together again inside the Nishikado residence to compile the clues they have collected so far, and are still in the process of coming up with theories on what caused Sojiro Nishikado's disappearance. "Despite the leads we got, we're still facing a blank wall! This is tougher than I thought!", Kinta ranted, but Kyuu remonded him that Class Q doesn't give up that easy. "Kyuu's right! and our other option now is Kyo's recovery. He's our only lead now, since he and kite saw Sojiro at the Kanagawa harbor before he disappeared...". But their conversation was interrupted when Sojiro's father came in, and heard of the discussion. "So my son is alive and alright...but what on Earth is he doing in Kanagawa and not informing us...". "Sir...we believe that whatever is happening, we believe that there might be a connection with this and the rampaging Digimons..." Ryu replied, but was interuppted when Mrs. Nishikado came in. "We have bad news...now Tsukasa Domyouji is missing. He hasn't come home for almost a week...and now Tsukino is being brought in and labeled as a suspect. It seems that we're all facing a crisis right now...". Class Q stood up and their faces glowed in the dark, as a new crisis entered their work. Now two F-4 members are missing, and they still haven't found the first one. "_Damn...this is going to take a lot of energy from us...we'd better hope that we get a breakthrough...or DDS' reputation would be besmirched!_" Kyuu thought.

At the Atami Police Department, Tsukino was being led to the cage after unable to produce proof that she has no knoledge on Tsukasa's whereabouts. Mrs. Domyouji's mind was mixed: she was worried on where her son might be, but was quite happy that she can use this fact as an excuse to keep her away from her son, thus nullifying their relationship.

Later in the afternoon, Daisuke and Takeru were at Odaiba to interview with the relatives of the victims of the Digimon attacks, and they were facing a blank wall on what caused it. Hongou was serious al the time, as he never thought that Digimons would turn against their human partners. He also wondered why children are being targeted and not adults.

Then, Class C got a surprise visit as the senior Chosen children appeared. Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa arrived, and they bowed to Houngou. Hongou just bowed, but was staring defensively at Agumon and Gabumon, but Takeru assured to their teacher that the Digimons before them are sane.

But suddenly, an outbreak of Rabid Digimons were sighted near them, and to their surprise, a deranged Buffalomon began to terrorize the townsquare. V-Mon, Patamon joined Agumon and Gabumon in dealing with the monster, who was already being taken over by a Clow Card. Buffalomon saw his attackers and displayed something they never expected: the Buffalomon used his magnetic powers and hurled three gas trucks at them, and a huge explosion boomed, and in an instant, the four rookie-Digmons were severely injured, alongside Taichi and Mimi. Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke and Hongou managed to evade the explosion, but the carnage left 85 people dead. Hongou and the remaining Class C members are now having a new crisis to face, and they must address it immediately.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by **Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

- - - 

Yup...it's a crisis. Class Q are now going to exert efforts in locating Sojiro Nishikado and Tsukasa Domyouji. So that they can get this over with.

But what about Rui Hanazawa? He's been taken and it'll be a mater of time before they learned that he too is missing.

And now Class C has to deal with this new problem before them knowing that they're short-handed at the moment.

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter, we shift again to Class S as they encounter another Clow Beast in Utsunomiya. See how they can deal with this new threat.


	17. Riot In The Ricefields

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Now Class Q has learned that another F-4 member is missing, they'll have to dig deeper and deeper. Moreover, their reputation as DDS students are about to be put to the test.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective** **School** **Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

At a rice field within the Honshu province, a local farmer woke up one night after hearing buzzing sounds emanating from the fields where they planted their crops. As the farmer tried to ignore it, he was roused from his slumber after hearing the buzzing sounds getting louder and louder.

Irritated, he picked up his shotgun and went to the fields, thinking that someone's trying to steal his crops. "Blast...another set of thieves...if I catch them...I'll blast them out of the sky! Then I'll get some sleep...".

As he got closer, swarms of locust-Digimons appeared from the bushes and grabbed the farmer and dragged him into the fileds. He shouted out loud, but no one heard him since he's living alone. You could see a spalsh of blood shooting out from the crop fields, follow by shards of human skins.

A minute later, his skeletal remains were thrown out, and blood was stained within the rice fields. And the buzzing sounds continued throughout the night.

- - -

**Melissa **by **Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke _

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite 

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na _

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de 

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) 

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai _

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou 

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) 

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete _

Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) 

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 17: _Soudou o no Ta_**

The next morning, at the Odaiba General Hospital, Tatsumi Hongou, Class C members Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi were standing inside the ward where their friends, Taichi Yagami and Mimi Tachikawa, are currently resting. Miraculously, they didn't suffer any burn damage, but the impact of the explosion sent debris all over, and it hit their heads, knocking them out. Gabumon was looking over Agumon, Patamon, and V-Mon, who suffered 2nd to 3rd degree burns, and all were unconscious. They are now considering the theory from Koshiro Izumi that someone is turning the Digimons into rabid monsters, and all they have to do now is to prove it.

"That won't be that easy. You'll have to know how it is done, and where that culprit would strike next. I doubt that your resources could predict the next attack…" Hongou cautioned, but Daisuke stepped in and tried to be optimistic. "And that's what we detectives can do…use what available resources we have and make use of them…and immediately. Our four classmates were assaulted without warning, and we couldn't wait for that to hit us, so we have to get ahead. Yamato, did you contact Sora?". "Yes…she's on her way here, and Piyomon's with her. I also contacted Koshiro, and he said that his laptop is now 100 percent repaired and ready, so now we can start working. It'd be best if we stick together, now that our numbers are getting smaller. Um, Mr. Hongou…you're most welcome to stay with us. Your expertise as a detective would be most valuable in this case.". Hongou nodded, impressed at what he was told, and knew that working with the Chosen Children is perhaps the only viable solution they can do for now.

At Atami, inside the Nishikado residence, Class Q is now in a heavy debate on what to do next. Now they learned of Tsukasa Domyouji's disappearance, and they still haven't found Sojiro Nishikado. Then Kyuu's mind began to "operate", as he recalled what Kyo and Kite told him weeks before: Sojiro was sighted at the Kanagawa harbor, along with a small boy and a Digimon, then he disappeared, and the boy was murdered and his Digimon disappeared. He started to put the pieces together along with the encrypted clue that his twin brother gave him before passing out. Kyo is still at the Kanagawa Hospital, currently recuperating, and his voice hasn't returned yet, much less he is 30 percent healed on his upper body area.

"Everyone…let's go to Atami Police Station and get Ms. Tsukushi Makino's statement, since she said that she was with Mr. Domyoji a few day ago before his disappearance. Maybe we can get some leads from her.". Class Q agreed, and they all set off to the police station.

By the time Class Q arrived at the police station, they were greeted by Kaede Domyouji, Tsukasa's mother and chairwoman of the Domyouji Enterprises. She immediately approached Class Q, looking at them with sneer interest. "I heard about you and your school…perhaps this would be a test to you if you could find my son, although we have a suspect on his disappearance. And perhaps she is behind Sojiro's disappearance as well…". "Ma'am…it'd be best if you let us conduct an interview with this suspect…" Ryu interjected, but Mrs. Domyouji scoffed, and told him "good luck". As Class Q went inside, she decided to follow them and see what they can do.

Mid-afternoon, at Tokyo highway, Class C was on their way home to Tomoeda via a bullet train, to see their friend, **Yukito Tsukishiro**. They figured that his other form, **_Yue_**, might help them in discerning on what's going on. They learned that Yukito had just arrived from Korea after visiting Yukito's elementary school friend, and so Class S took this opportunity to see him. Kero-chan tagged along as he wanted to talk to him, but sensed an aura that he was familiar with. "Sakura…I felt it…I sense a Clow Card…!" he whispered from her school bag. "So do I.", she replied. Syaoran glanced at the two, as he sensed it as well. Tomoyo and Meiling decided to tag along and stopped by the next station, and got off. They began to head for the area of Utsunomiya, where they could sense the aura of the Clow Card.

At a farm area of Utsunomiya, the aura of the Clow Card was found, emanating near the farm area where the Locust-Digimon is stationed, feasting himself on the corn fields and rice crops. The Clow Card being watched as the Locust-digimon, identified as the Inagomon, sent his swarms to bring to him the crops he fancied. "Mmm…the crops in the human world are a lot better than the Digimon world." Inagomon drooled as he began to munch in on the pilfered food, but his feast was interrupted when he sensed another presence. "Hey! Whoever you are…get lost!". Soon the intruder revealed itself and Inagomon wasn't pleased, thinking that the Clow Card is after his food. "Get that poltergeist!". Inagomon sent his swarms to go after the Clow Card spirit, but it was useless, as they couldn't touch the spirit. Before Inagomon had time to react, the Clow Card entered the Locust-Digimon's body, and began to take over his body, turning Inagomon into the **_Locust Clow Beast_**. Soon the transformation is completed, and the transformed Locust Clow Beast is now born, and it stands in the height of 7'7. The local farmers within this area noticed the commotion, and were shocked. They opened fire using their shotguns and rifles, but their bullets were no match for the Clow Beast, and the Clow Beast created swarms of Locusts and went after the farmers, and the massacre begins.

Nearby, Koshiro Izumi and Tentamon were passing by the area riding in a taxi when Tentamon sensed a Digimon, and could hear cries of people, and both decided to stop by, paid the driver and went to the area. Five minutes later, a surviving farmer saw Koshiro and warned him of what just happened. Then, the Locust Clow Beast appeared and is ready to strike, but a bolt of lightning struck the Clow Beast, drawing its attention away from the farmer and Koshiro. It was Sakura, who activated the Thunder Card. Syaoran took out his Chinese sword and a talisman, ready to execute an attack. As Koshiro looks on, he told Tentamon to go help the teenagers, not aware that they are from Class S.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - _**

Tentamon changes…

…to Kabuterimon!

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - _**

Kabuterimon flew to the air, and tackles the Locust Clow Beast, but the Clow Beast retaliated by doing a Locust Kick, and it sends Kabuterimon crashing to the fields. Syaoran decided to make his move. "_God of Thunder…come to my aid!_". Thunder emanated from his sword and Syaoran channeled the thunder attack at the Locust Digimon, and managed to stagger it back. Kabuterimon recovered and used his own version of attack. "_Mega Blaster!_". A strong surge of electricity fired away and hit the Clow Beast, weakening and injuring him, and the Clow Beast decided to retreat, as it realized that another direct hit would mean defeat, so it released a swarm of locusts and directed them to go after the teens. Kabuterimon used the Mega Blaster to disperse the swarm, and Syaoran used his thunder to do the same. Sakura activated the Shield Card to protect herself, Tomoyo and Meiling. She then saw Koshiro in danger as the swarm is getting close to it. Kero-chan changed from his borrowed formto his true form to help out Koshiro.

The Locust Clow Beast took the opportunity to get away, but as he gotten far enough, **Mask Rider Garren** appeared, splashing the Clow Beast with water and fired a taser, hitting the Clow Beast, which electrocuted him. As the Clow Beast fell to the ground, Garren tosses a card onto the unconscious being, and was absorbed into the card. As the card floated back to his hands, Garren looks at it, and you can see what type of card the Clow Beast has become: **Category Five of Spades** (♠ 5): **_Kick Locust_**. Garren immediately fled the scene. Back at the rice fields, the swarm disappeared right after the Locust Clow Beast was absorbed, and hence, they were saved, but not for the farmer, who was eaten alive by the swarm. Kabuterimon reverted back to normal and approached Koshiro. "I'm all right, but Tentamon…did you see that? That was a Digimon, but not the type that I've ever seen. It looks almost…human.". "I agree…that must be the same class of Digimons that was behind the spate of attacks. We'd best get to the others, as Daisuke, Takeru, Yamato and Sora are the only ones who are active.". Meanwhile, Kero-chan reverted back to normal, and saw it for himself: a Digimon cloaked in an aura of a Clow Card, and he was baffled as to how it happened, but he was now sure of it. "A Clow Beast." He mumbled. "Clow Beast?" Class S asked Kero in unison after hearing it. They then saw Koshiro and Tentamon discussing about what happened just now. "It seems that Class Q, A, R and C are the only ones who are attacked. Whatever it is…we've got to get to the bottom of all this. If not, you Digimons might get persecuted." "I agree…but, what about this poor farmer? We can't just…". Sakura came and told Koshiro to go, and she'll take care of the rest. Koshiro was baffled at what she was planning, but nodded in agreement. As he left the rice fields, Sakura used her magic to bury the dead farmer, and they left the area as well. They are now heading to Tomoeda to see Yukito.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by **Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

- - - 

Class S made another appearance here, hence they won't be neglected as they're part of the story. They'll play an integral part in later chapters, so be on the look out.

Another card captured, and it belonged to the Spades (♠) category. In just a few more chapters, the second villain will make his debut.

**_Preview:_**

Class Q finally gets a breakthrough as Kyuu managed to break the code on Kyo's encrypted clue, and now realizes that the disappearance of the two F-4 members and the rampaging Digimons are connected.


	18. The Clue Cracked

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

We're just chapters away from witnessing the arrival of the second mail villain of this fic, yet our merry heroes, Class Q still has to get a breakthrough. But in this chapter, this may change…

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective** **School** **Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

By evening, Class S arrived at Yukito Tsukishiro's house, but to their dismay, no one is home, and they figured that he hasn't arrived yet in Japan. This is because Yukito's flight has been delayed, and is still in Seoul International Airport, waiting for his flight to be called.

And unfortunately, neither he nor his counterpart, Yue, are unaware of what has happened recently at Japan, hence he is at risk of being ambushed by the menacing Clow Beasts.

Back at Tomoeda, Class S decided to go home, and meet up again tomorrow at DDS.

- - -

**Melissa **by **Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke _

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite 

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na _

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de 

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) 

_Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai _

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou 

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni _

Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) 

_Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete _

Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) 

_nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 18: _Kuru no Kurakdo_**

By next morning, Kyuu got up and left his house, as he is now heading for the Narusawa mansion to meet up with Kazuma, and from there they will head out for Kanagawa Hospital to see Kyo, as he holds the key in breaking the code of the encrypted clue he was given, as he sensed that all that is happening is interconnected.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

_Yesterday…_

Class Q went inside the police station in Atami, where prime suspect Tsukushi Makino is currently being held. As Kyuu and Ryu looks on at the glass panel of the interrogation room, they were quite appalled at how she was treated: she was being shouted, insulting her reputation, and making her admit that she is holding Tsukasa Domyouji so that she could ransom them of the money, in which she tearfully denied. Seeing enough, Kinta demanded that they interviewed with the suspect. After showing their DDS badges, they were allowed to do so.

Once inside, Ryu, Kinta and Megumi each took turns in interrogating Tsukushi, and it took nearly 45 minutes, and after that, the three Class q students emerged from the room, telling the police that there's no proof that she is behind Tsukasa and Sojiro's disappearance. However, the crafty Kaede Domyouji used her influence to make some of the officers to make it appear that they have reason to hold her until there's proof that she's innocent.

Then, Kyuu saw a deck of cards laid onto a table. As he glanced at the cards, Kaede and the arrogant officer berated Kyuu, and besmirched him for being just a "fraud DDS student who only goofs around while displaying his badge". But Kyuu paid no attention as he continued to look at the cards. Then his eye caught something and picked it up: it was an Ace Of Diamonds, and a thought hit him as he recalled what Kyo drew at the Kanagawa warehouse using his blood: a diamond and a triangle. Then he recalled what Kazuma said to him when he last talked to Kite before being killed: Sojiro was sighted there and a boy and a Digimon followed him to the warehouse. Then another clue struck him: As soon as he entered the warehouse, the boy was ripped to pieces, his Digimon is missing, and Sojiro is nowhere to be found. He hasn't came home for two months and didn't made contact with his family. As he turned around, he saw the chairwoman of the Domyouji Enterprises insulting him, but he ignored her and took three other cards: the Ace Of Spades, the Ace of Heart, and the Ace of Clover.

"Ryu…you be in charge. I'm heading for Kanagawa to see Kyo. Maybe he holds the key to what's happening. Keep your phones open. Kazuma…you come with me.". After that Kyuu and kazuma went home and prepared themselves for the trip to the hospital where Kyo is being treated.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

As he arrived at the Narusawa Mansion, Kazuma was waiting for him, and boarded the limousine and drove off to Kanagawa Hospital. An hour later, Kyuu and Kazuma arrived at the ward where Kyo is staying. They noted that while he is breathing normally, his chest injuries hasn't fully healed, and his vocal chords is still damaged. Kyo saw the two and waved at them, while Mrs. Renjou is sitting beside him.

"Hi, mom. How's Kyo doing?". "Quite better, but he still couldn't speak, and he can't rush out of bed, so he has to use the wheelchair.". Kyuu nodded, and began to ask his younger twin brother about the incident at the Kanagawa Warehouse.

"Kyo…just nod your head if it means yes; shook your head if it means no. got it?". The younger Renjou nodded, and the Q & A portion has commenced.

"When you drew the clue with your blood, are you referring to this?". As Kyuu showed the Ace of diamonds, Kyo's eyes widened in surprise, and immediately nodded to the question. His elder twin began the next question.

"You saw who killed the boy right?". Kyo nodded again. "Was it a hired assassin?". Kyo shook his head. "Can you describe it to me using your hands?". Kyo's eyes crossed, as he now has to tell him that F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado is the culprit, but without his voce, time is running out. So he raised his right hand and folded his thumb.

"Four?" Kyuu looked baffled, until his twin brother made a sign language alphabet and both Kyuu and Kazuma were surprised at what Kyo was trying to say.

"You mean F-4??!!". Kyo nodded and pointed at Kazuma's laptop. As Kazuma gave Kyo his laptop, he immediately typed his reaction, and this shocked the three people inside the ward.

"_SOJIRO NISHIKADO IS THE FUCKING GUY WHO KILLED THE BOY AND HIS ZEBRA-DIGIMON! THE M.O (Modus Operandi) IS THIS: HE'S USING HIS IMAGE TO COAX KIDS WITH DIGIMONS AND LURE THEM TO A REMOTE PLACE…AND THERE HE USES SOME HI-TECH GUN AND SWIPES A CARD ONTO THE GUN, AND A SPIRIT-LIKE BEING EMERGES FROM THE CARD, AND TAKES OVER THE DIGIMON…_".

Kyo stopped typing as his breath gets ragged, and the respirator's monitor beeped and nurses came into tell them that Kyo mustn't be stresses, but Kyo waved his hands and resumed his typing.

"…_WHEN THAT GHOST-LIKE THING TOOK OVER THAT DIGIMON, THAT DIGIMON CHANGES ITS FORM ALMOST GROWING IN SIZE AND ITS HEIGHT RESEMBLED A BASKETBALL PLAYER, AND BECOMES RABID, AND CHOMPS AWAY THE VICTIM. THERE NISHIKADO FIRES HIS GUN AND WEAKENS THE POSSESED DIGIMON, AND THEN THREW A CARD AT HIM AND THAT DIGIMON IS ABSORBS INTO THAT CARD. THE CARD IS A CROSS BETWEEN A TAROT CARD AND A PLYING CARD, AS THE DIGIMON ABSORBED DENOTES WHAT CATEGORY IT IS ASSIGNED._"

Kyo pauses to take a short breath before resuming.

"_THEN HE USES A LARGE DEVICE THAT RESEMBLES A BELT BUCKLE, AND THERE HE CAN ACCESS A TECHNOLOGICAL ARMOR, AND HIS ARMOR RESEMBLES A STAG BEETLE, WITH DESIGNS OF A DIAMOND. I MAY BE WRONG, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM MIGHT HAPPEN TO OTHERS…WAIT! NII-SAN…CHECK OUT THE OTHER F-4! THEY MIGHT BE AT RISK! IF WHAT I'M THINKING IS…_".

But Kyuu placed a hand onto his twin brother's shoulder and told to stop typing as he figured out what this all mean. He now knows what to do next.

"I get the picture, Kyo…rest now. Kazuma and I will take care of the rest. Mom, please look after him. Kazuma, let's go!".

The two Class Q students bolted out of the hospital, and saw **Class R** members Anita King and Junior Makuhari ariving. They greeted eachother and the two Class Q members left in a hurry, as they are now heading back to Atami as they now have a breakthrough that would prove that Tsukushi Makino is innocent, and that the Odaiba incident is staged by the F-4. But something doesn't add up, as a thought hit him:

"_Why would the F-4 would do something like this?_"

Nearly 45 minutes later, Kyuu and Kazuma are nearing the Atami prefecture when _Jagamon_ appeared, and smashed his fists onto the windshield of the limousine, and the butler swerved and hit a lamppost. They immediately got off, but Jagamon blocked their way.

"Ah…more victims to kill…" the jaguar-Digimon sneered.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by **Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni _

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

- - - 

Now Class Q has a breakthrough! But now they have an obstacle to overcome. Will they get pass it?

And if they did…how will they prove that the F-4 are behind the recent spate of incidents that plagued Odaiba and other parts of Japan?

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter if Kyuu and Kazuma can get pass Jagamon. Will they make it out alive…or will one of them die, just like Kite?


	19. Power Blackout

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Now Kyuu and Kazuma has the ball in their court now...they were told that Sojiro Nishikado is behind the spate of Digimon attacks, and that he is the one who murders innocent children.

And hence a new snag in their case: How to deal with the F-4 member without hurting him since they're assigned to find him?

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

Kyuu, Kazuma and the butler stood back as the jaguar-Digimon was rubbing his paws and is ready to assault his targets.

"He-he-he, so what if we Digimons are blamed for what's happening? I'm pleased with it even though I don't know who started it. And you three will add a lot of heat to this incident…"

As Jagamon is preparing to attack his victims, a huge dinosaur appeared out of nowhere. It was made of paper, and the two Class Q members looked at their left side and saw who came to their aid: **Maggie Cheung** and **Michelle Chang**.

"Not to worry, boys! We'll deal with him…you get going now." Kazuma's butler hailed a taxi and the three of them jumped in and told the driver to take them back to Tokyo. As Jagamon wrestles with the paper familiar, Michelle saw the power lines and the fire hydrant near him and got an idea. She fired "paper arrows" and punctured a hole on the hydrant and water leaked out ands drenched the attacking Digimon while firing at the power lines, and the live wires wrapped around the Digimon and electrocuted him. Seeing that he's knocked out, the two Paper Sisters left and head to the hospital where Kyo is confined.

As the coast is clear, a Clow Card Spirit appeared and took over Jagamon's body, but as a result, the spirit that took over Jagamon's body felt itself electrocuted, and someone else appeared, and it was Tsukasa Domyouji, the leader of the F-4. Tsukasa tossed an empty card at the possessed Jagamon, and was absorbed into the card, and went to his hands. The card's appearance is revealed: A tarot card with Jagamon's picture attached, and its name engraved under it: **_Category Nine of Spades_** (♠ **_9): Mach Jaguar_**. Jagamon became the **Jaguar Clow Beast** and is now a card. Tsukasa left the scene before being seen, and entered a tinted car, leaving. Inside the car, Isaka looks at the card that Tsukasa had acquired. "Good…very good…all we need now is a Digimon that our Clow Card could possess…one that can initiate your transformation once the Spade Suit is completed.".

A monitor inside the limousine was opened, and the B.O.A.R.D. scientist spoke. "Master Isaka…the _Suit of Swords_…or rather the Spade Suit is 97 percent completed. All we need now is a Digimon that has enough power for the Clow Card to absorb, and that would become the Change card needed to activate it. Fortunately, we found a suitable candidate. "Really…? Show me.", Isaka asked, and the screen showed who that candidate is: Tentamon. The footage also showed Tentamon changing to Kabuterimon and the power it possesses. "Our spy is following that Digimon, and from there he can contact us when he'll strike.". "Just follow that Digimon and don't do anything…at least for now.".

The limousine continues to drive off the streets, heading back to B.O.A.R.D. HQ. At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Hiroshi Tennoji, is overseeing the scientists working to finish the buckle that would serve as the trigger in activating the so-called Suit of Swords, while at the basement, the third F-4 member, Rui Hanazawa, remained unconscious, and tied up, as he is soon subjected to brainwashing so that he'll become the next person to don a new suit, once the second suit is completed.

Then a voice spoke from the telecom, which was female, and spoke to Isaka and Tennoji on the line. And moments later an interaction took place between the two.

"Tennoji…Isaka…are you there…?".

"Isaka speaking, my dear…what do you want?".

"I have some interesting footage that would make you feel interested…".

"Really…show me."

The footage appeared from the screen of the monitor showing Kyuu and Ryu, and the enigmatic man in shades and black clothing looks on with interest.

"Yes…although theirs are already obsolete, they'll do just fine…thank you, Ryoko. I'll get right on it."

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 19: _Chikara no Burakkuauto_**

An hour later, Kyuu, Kazuma and his butler arrived at the Narusawa mansion, and were forced to spend the night at the demands of Kazuma's parents, after being told of what happened. Kyuu contacted Ryu and told him about what happened at Kanagawa.

"Ryu, be prepared…we'll be having a tough call here. I'll be heading home to get our Gears…then I head back at Kazuma's house the next morning, and from there we'll be heading back there at the Nishikado residence.".

Kyuu went home to get the briefcases, and after that, he went to his bedroom and fell asleep. This is the first time he'll be spending the night alone as his mom is at the Kanagawa hospital to look after Kyo.

But somewhere within Tokyo area, the power station had an unexpected visitor: it was Shikamon! And the deer-Digimon began to absorb the electrical power of the plant, and Tokyo slowly became enveloped in darkness, and all establishments were without power. Shikamon fled after draining all of the power plant's powers.

This caused a disturbance that went on the next morning. All of the people working inside the establishments in Tokyo prefecture are starting to get irritated as they couldn't function without electricity. In the busy streets, policemen had to be stationed at several intersections to guide motorists and ease the flow of traffic, but it didn't help much as traffic went to a standstill. The next morning, Kyuu got up and was finished with his morning routine, but felt that something wasn't right. Using a radio with batteries, he was suspicious that only Tokyo has no electricity, but the rest of the other prefecture has. Using his Beta Phone, he called kazuma, and Kazuma told Kyuu to meet him at the end of the Tokyo border to avoid traffic. The elder Renjou sighed and placed the two briefcases on his backpack and left the residence, and opted to walk his way to the meeting place.

Meanwhile, the possessed Tapirmon, now known as the **Tapir Clow Beast**, is roaming around the forest park to look for victims, and ended up in a zoo. There the Tapir Clow Beast got an idea on how to pass up the time, and used its psychic powers to take control of the caged wild animals, and soon lions, bears, and elephants broke free from their cages and attacked everyone at sight. After making sure that the zoo is deserted, Tapir Clow Beast began to take control of other caged animals such as gorillas and alligators. There the Tapir Clow Beast is approached by someone. It was Isaka. Isaka began to have a telepathic conversation with the Clow Beast, and gave him an offer.

Isaka: "_Would you like to hurt more humans? To get more power than you ever imagine? I can help you._"

Tapir Clow Beast: "_Why are you telling me this? You know that only one Clow Beast can be the victor. What will you get from this? And what are the benefits if I go along with your offer?_"

Isaka: "_We can share our new-found power...and together, we can rule this world. And in case you don't know, I managed to talk to others and they're willing to share their powers to help achieve our goal: Ruling this world. And...we have a common enemy...the Cardcaptor! My informants told me about this certain teenager who wields the power of the Clow Cards, and I'm looking into it right now. If we defeat this Cardcaptor, then we can achieve our goals. What do you say?_"

After minutes of thinking...the Tapir Clow Beast gave in, accepting Isaka's offer, and the two left the zoo, and when authorities arrived, they realized that the zoo animals are on the loose and went after them.

At the Tokyo border, an hour later, Kyuu arrived, and met up with Kazuma and his driver, along with anew limousine. They were about to leave when Kyuu remembered something.

"Blast! I forgot to give this to Ms. Katagiri! Kazuma, take the belts to where Ryu and the others are and you go ahead. I'll catch up.". Kazuma sighed and went ahead.

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu arrived at DDS, and gave the item to Ms. Katagiri. But before he was about to leave, Ms. Katagiri briefed to Kyuu the current situation, in which other DDS students are currently out of action.

"WHAT??!! Even Class C is also attacked??!!". "Yes, Kyuu…Daisuke and Takeru are the only Class C members who are active as of now. Mr. Hongou is with them to ensure that nothing bad happens to them.".

Kyuu decided to confide to her about what he thinks about the case he and his classmate is solving, and the clues he got so far. Of course, Ms. Katagiri couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you saying that Mr. Nishikado is involved in what's happening inn Odaiba??". "I can't say for sure…of course we need more proof, but from what Kyo just told me, via the typing on his laptop, I believe there's some hidden connection. As soon as I huddle with my classmates, we'll get to the bottom of this.".

After that, Kyuu left the school and is heading to Atami via the Tokyo border, since electricity hasn't been restored yet. As Ms. Katagiri left, Kotaro Nanami emerged from the wall, where he is hiding all this time, and adjusted his hat after hearing the discussion.

"Hmm…now this is interesting…but also complicating. Mr. Dan must be informed about this.". He left immediately and head out for Dan's office.

At downtown Tokyo, Kyuu was walking quite fast, as the sight of the cars moving bumper-to-bumper was getting to him, and wanted to run off, but as he passed by an alley, he saw some suspicious figures that emerged from the parked limousine. He was surprised to see one that caught his attention: Tsukasa Domyouji!, and with him were Isaka and the Tapir Clow Beast. As Kyuu hid himself behind a wall, he overheard the discussion about luring the possessed Shikamon, who is being dubbed as the **Deer Clow Beast**, out of the open, and then he heard that the meeting place would be at the Tsukimine Shrine, where there are several electrical lines installed. After that Isaka and the rest left the place, and the Class Q leader learned that they'll show up at about 19:00. He tried to send text messages to Kazuma, but due to the electrical shortage, signal was down, and he had no choice but face them himself, but then he recalled that Koshiro is somewhere in the area, and realized that he could get his help. So he wasted no tine and head off.

At the Tokyo-Tomoeda border, Class S was stuck in traffic due to the monstrous traffic jam, and Tomoyo called at DDS, informing Principal Dan of the situation. Dan then had an idea and decided to send Class S to investgate a case in their area after he received a phone call, and that the crime took somewhere within Tomoyo's neighborhood. Tomoyo told her driver to turn around and head out to the area in question.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

Kyuu gets another breakthrough as he happened to see the other F-4 member missing, and even heard of the impending plot! Will he manage to thwart it being all alone? 

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Koshiro are being confronted by the Deer Clow Beast, and Tentamon fights him off. Will this mean that Isaka and the two possessed F-4 members be there?

And...the **_Suit of Swords_** will finally make its appearance, and you'll have to guess which F-4 member is going to wear it.


	20. The Suit Of Swords: Mask Rider Blade

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

In this chapter, the second F-4 memebr will make his presence known to our heroes…in a rather shocking fashion. Believe me, you'll be quite excited about how this confrontation would go, and what'll happen next. I'm sure you'll hate me for turning the F-4 into my fic's main villains, but that's part of the story. So read on.

And in this chapter, the second card suit will make its debut, and you'll be surprised on who's going to wear it.

**Disclamer:**

- **Detective**** School**** Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **Digimon Adventure 02** is owned by Toei Animation

- **Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Yoko Kamio and Toei Animation

- **R.O.D. The TV** is owned by Aniplex and J.C. Staff

- **.hack// **is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- - -

Principal Dan's office, a few minutes later, the DDS founder couldn't believe what he just heard from his right-hand man when told about the conversation he heard from Kyuu and Ms. Katagiri.

"Seriously, Nanami…are you saying that the case that Class Q is currently investigating is connected in Class C's investigation?". "Well, Mr. Dan…from what I heard, from them…Kyuu isn't lying. I too am baffled at why Kyuu came up with such a theory…", Nanami replied, only to be interrupted by Katagiri.

"So you overheard our conversation. Kyuu isn't lying. He said he got this straight from Kyo, who's still confined at the Kanagawa Hospital. Kyo is the last person on the warehouse who witnessed the incident. Although his vocal chords are damaged, he still managed to tell Kyuu about what he saw. Pehaps we should send Hongou and class C there to get confirmation, as well as to protect him.".

Nodding, the principal went for his cellphone to call Hongou, but to his surprise, the signal was down. He tried using the telephone, but it was no good. Both lines were down.

Near Tokyo, just a few meters away from the JLDT ( Japan's leading telephone company), the possessed Shikamon, (you know, the deer-Digimon), who is now dubbed as the **Deer Clow Beast**, just left the place after consuming entirely the electricity that the company has stored. As a result, all telephone lines all over Tokyo are rendered without telephone service, crippling communications within the prefecture.

Back at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka arrived and the scientists came to him with the good news.

"Master Isaka…we wish to inform you that the Spade Buckle is now completed…all we need now is the Category Ace card to initiate the user's transformation. But we couldn't produce…". "Well done. As for the Category Ace…that problem has been solved. All we need now is to find this Tentamon. Once we find him, I unleash this Clow Card and he is ours.".

The Tapir clow Beast began to hiss as he saw an image from one of the lab monitors. Isaka adjusted his shades as he saw it too.

"Sir…we happen to upload this image as you told us to scan all of the Clow Beast Cards upon President Tennoji's orders. This is one Clow Beast that we never seen before…he resembles like a cockroach…is he one of your…"

The scientist replied, but was interrupted. "Well done. But the answer to your question, no he is not. He is one of the strongest of the Clow Beast, but he was among those unsealed, and he must be sealed at all cost..." Isaka pointed out the image of the unsealed Clow Cards, in which one resembled a human-like cockroach and the other resembled a mantis. As Isaka went to the table, he saw the two aforementioned Clow Cards safely secured. He then glanced at the other column of the box and saw the following cards displayed.

The first row contaied the **Category of Spades**:

- ♠ 2: **_Slash Lizard_**

- ♠ 5: **_Kick Locust _**

- ♠ 9: **_Mach Jaguar_**

He then checked the cards that Sojiro Nishikado have in his possession, and was pleased that he has collected almost half of the deck of cards. They were the **Category of Diamonds**:

- ♦ A: **_Change Stag_**

- ♦ 2: **_Bullet Armadillo_**

- ♦ 3: **_Upper Frog_**

- ♦ 5: **_Drop Whale_**

- ♦ 6: **_Fire Fly_**

- ♦ 8: **_Scope Bat_**

- ♦ 9: **_Gemini Zebra_**

He gave the seven cards back to Nishikado, as he looked at the third column of the box which houses the **Category of Hearts**:

- ♥ 2: **_Spirit Human_**

- ♥ 3: **_Chop Head_**

- ♥ 6: **_Bio Plant_**

- ♥ 7: **_Tornado Hawk_**

And finally, he glanced at the fourth column, which housed only one card, but it belonged to the **Category of Clubs**:

- ♣ 7: **_Gel Jellyfish_**

He took the three Category Ace cards with him and turn around to check on the two F-4 members, and smirked deviously at them.

"Gentlemen…the time has come and you two will soon show this world your power, and let them know that we are serious in making this world ours for the taking. And the rest of you…keep on monitoring, for we'll need a few more sacrificial digimons in order to make the two final Card suits."

After that, the three men left, and the scientists continued to monitor Tentamon's movements. Meanwhile, Kyuu is roaming around Tokyo to find one of the Chosen Children, Koshiro Izumi, who he believes that he is the next target.

- - -

**Melissa **by** Porno Grafitti**

(1st Opening song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no (kanashimi no) iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru__  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?__  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de _

_okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kirisaite (kirisaite) _

_Tooi hi no kioku wo__  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo__  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta _

_Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru__  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa _

_Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo__  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou _

_Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de (kimi no te de) kagi wo kakete (kagi wo kakete) _

_Tamerai nado nai daro__  
__Machigatte mo (machigatte mo) _

_Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni__  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai (sukui no nai) tamashii wa (tamashii wa) _

_nagasarete kieyuku__  
__Kieteyuku (kieteyuku) shunkan ni wazuka hikaru__  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa _

- - -

**Episode 20: _Soroi no Ken: Kamen Raidā Bureido_** (♠)

In a house not far away from the Tomoeda-Tokyo border, Class S is currently investigating a missing parcel of a British Diplomat, and is accusing his Japanese househelp of stealing it. Luckily Class S arrived and began to help investigators look for the missing parcel, as they believe that it was just misplaced and not stolen. This went on for five hours, and the irate diplomat is lobbying for his househelp's arrest.

Realizing that she has to do something, Sakura secretly activated her Starstaff and summoned The Return Card, and there she went back in time a few minutes before being sent there by DDS. There she learned where the missing parcel is located (right inside his money belt hidden inside his pants), and when she returned to the present time, she pointed out to the diplomat where it was hidden, and the diplomat was ashamed, realizing that he forgot where he put it. He apologized to his househelp, and things went well. Tomoyo sent a text message to DDS about the case being solved, but was surprised that there is no signal. She tried again, but was unable to. She tried the telephone, but the lines in Tokyo are still down. Sighing, they decided to head home as they have nothing else to do. They bowed to the diplomat and where about to leave, but the British diplomat begged Class S to stay as he wanted to repay them. Through his translator, the diplomat offered them a free ice cream, in which Sakura willingly, and greedily accepted. Syaoran and Meiling sighed, while Tomoyo accepted as well.

At Odaiba, at Daisuke's home, Hongou was alarmed when he was watching the news about the situation at Tokyo capital, and tried to call DDS via his cellphone, but couldn't reach through, and he even tried the telephone.

"This is bad. We'd better be prepared for anything. Remember, your schoolmates are out of action, and it's likely that we're next. It'd be better if we stay here for a while longer.".

Daisuke and Takeru nodded, while Daisuke's elder sister was peeking from the corner of the wall, terrified at the teacher's appearance.

At downtown Tokyo, Kyuu was pausing by a t the door of a hospital after walking and running for several hours just to find a way of calling Koshiro, as communication lines haven't been restored. Finally, luck has hit the Class Q leader, as Koshiro emerged from the hospital door after visiting his auntie who is confined there.

"Koshiro! I'm glad to see you! Listen1 I need to tell you something!". He told Koshiro about his theory, and what he managed to hear form Isaka and the rest.

"This is bad. We'll have to get to Tomoeda to check on this. Kuckily, my D-3 is a sepeate line, so that I can send messages to…". "Then send a message to Kazuma about this…".

Kyuu instructed to Koshiro about sending a message to Kazuma on asking Ryu to bring both the Beta and Orga Gears to Tomoeda, and that they'll meet up at Tsukumine Shrine. After that, they left and headed out for their destination.

At the Kanagawa Hospital, Kyo sat up from his bed, sweating hard after having a dream about Kite getting killed. Tears fell from his eyes, and cried, despite lacking a voice, as his vocal chords is still being treated. Mrs. Renjou hugged her son, telling him that things will be alright. Yukihira just arrived and saw this and joined her in easing Kyo's pain.

"Kite knew the risks, and he's already prepared, so don't blame yourself for his death. I promise you…we'll bring the killers to justice.".

After 15 minutes, Kyo went back to sleep, and the two females began to chat.

"Are you sure? Two members of the famous F-4 are behind the killings?" Asked a rather shocked Mrs. Renjou.. Yuki nodded after being informed by Kyuu about what she was told, and said that she was worried about what comes next, now that she has also learned about the rest of Class C being disabled by their unknown assailants.

At the Nishikado residence, Kaede Domyouji and the Nishikado family were secretly eavesdropping after Kazuma arrived and told the rest of Class Q about what Kyuu have learned so far. Surprisingly, the parents of the two missing F-4 members were in a state of disbelief when they heard the details coming from Kazuma's mouth.

"Hey! I got a message from Kyuu. Hmm…" Kazuma spoke as he read the text message, and then he turned to Ryu.

"Ryu…you'd better head out for Tomoeda, now. Kyuu and Koshiro are going there, and I think there's going to be a scuffle there...and you'd better take these with you. Looks like Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga are needed to stop some bad guys there…".

Ryu nodded and took the briefcases and went outside. There the rest of the household composed themselves and pretended that they heard nothing. "Excuse me, but may I borrow your motorcycle?" Ryu asked. The Nishikaido patriarch nodded, and the blue-haired Class Q member was about to leave when he turned to Kinta.

"Kinta, you'll be in charge until we came back." . As soon as Ryu left, Mrs. Domyouji began to confront the three Class Q students in a rather irate fashion.

"ARE YOUY SAYING THAT MY SON AND SOJIRO ARE INVOLVED IN A MURDER SPREE??!! I COULD SUE YOU AND YOUR SCHOOL FOR SLANDER AND ORAL DEFA…".

Kinta made a gesture that took the chairwoman of Domyouji Enterpises by surprise, and was even stunned when Kinta said this.

"We're still investigating this matter as of now, ma'am. And like you, we're also surprised, but at least our classmates have a breakthrough on this case. Kyuu's twin brother is the one who saw it all. And until we get confirmation, I thoroughly recommend that YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!".

Silence enveloped the Nishikado residence, and Kinta reverted back to his usual self, and he and the other Class Q members went to huddle up and study the case carefully.

At Tomoeda, Class S was enjoying their stay at the British Diplomat's home after being served free ice creams, but their snack was interrupted when a power failure occurred. As the diplomat called the power station, he got a rather bizarre response before being cut off.

"A Digimon did this…he is absorbing the electricity of the power station… ARK! ".

Then Sakura and Syaoran went rigid, as they sensed a Clow Card's aura. They looked at each other and then to Tomoyo and Meiling. Class S bowed to the diplomat and told him that they'll be checking it out. They left in a hurry and went to the source of the aura.

Meanwhile, the Deer Clow Beast left the power station after absorbing all of the power, and left, heading out for the Tsukumine Shrine, electrocuting everyone in its path. Police arrived and tried to restrain the Clow Beast, but were fried to the max, killing them. With the police dead, they couldn't call for back up. The Clow Beast began to absorb electricity from the power lines, and Tomoeda is cloaked in darkness, as the time now is 19:00.

Kyuu and Koshiro arrived and guessed that the deer-Digimon is here as it the the city is shrouded in darkness. As Koshiro check on his D-3, they could now see the Digimon's movement, and is heading to wards the direction of the Tsukumine Shrine.

"Tentamon…you go first, and try to restrain the Digimon doing this!". As if on cue, Tentamon evolved into Kabuterimon and went ahead, with Kyuu and Koshiro following behind.

Ten minutes later, Koshiro and Kyuu arrived, and saw Kabiterimon and the Deer Clow Beast exchanging blows after blows, electricity after electricity. The two teens are thinking of a way of stopping this, but were unaware that Isaka and the two F-4 members are already there, and are now administering their next step. Sojiro took a Clow Card and roused it onto his blaster gun, releasing the spirit, and the spirit began to take over Kabuterimon, and Koshiro's partner digimon began to change its appearance, and changed into a human-sized version of his champion form, but is now having more power. Kabuterimon has now become the **Beetle Clow Beast**.

The Tapir Clow Beast began to use its psychic power and took control of the Beetle Clow Beast, and began to brawl with the Deer Clow Beast. As the two Clow Beast began to fight ferociously, Isaka threw several fire-blasts and hit them at the back of their heads, right onto their vulnerable parts, weakening them. Tsukasa Domyouji threw two cards at the two Clow Beasts, absorbing them, and went to his hands. There you can see what cards the Clow Beasts have become:

- ♠ A: **_Change Beetle_**

- ♠ 6: **_Thunder Deer _**

Koshiro and Kyuu saw this, and where shocked at what they saw. Kyuu is almost speechless, as what Kyo just said is indeed true. The missing F-4 is indeed behind the spate of killings in Odaiba, and that another F-4 member is beside him. Then he notices Isaka standing in between, and deduced that he may have something to do with all this.

"Who are you?? What have you done to Tentamon??!!" Koshiro demanded. "Your Digimon is ours now, and is one of us. Don't fret, as you'll die in a few seconds.". Isaka snorted, but he became a bit defensive as he sensed a presence coming towards them. Then he raised an eyebrow as Class S arrived and stood in front of Kyuu and Koshiro. Sakura gasped at seeing the two F-4 members, and that she sensed an aura emanating from Isaka, and became alert as she managed to discern who Isaka is. "You there…with the shades and black clothing…reveal your true form…you Clow being!". Kyuu and Koshiro blinked their eyes at what they just heard, and Isaka laughed deviously at this. "Ha, ha, ha…so then…you must be the Cardcaptor that I heard about. Interesting, now if I eliminate you…nothing will stand in our way. Domyouji…Nishikado…show these two your newly-acquired power and take care of them."

As if on cue, the two F-4 members took out their belt buckles and inserted their **Change** Cards (Tsukasa Domyouji inserted the **CHANGE BEETLE** card while Sojiro inserted the **CHANGE STAG** card) inside and metallic belt straps appeared and fastened around their waists. Kyuu, Koshiro and Class S braces themselves for a fierce battle that's about to commence.

Tsukasa raised his right arm and waved across is chest and forming a closed-fist gesture with hs ponting and middle finger open, while Sojiro raised his left arm and made a closed-fist gesture. The two F-4 members chanted "_**HENSHIN!**_" and pulled a lever located at the right portion of the belt buckles and the center portion of the buckles fliped in a trapdoor-like motion. Tsukasa's buckle revealed a **Spades** symbol while Sojiro's buckle had a **Diamond** symbol, and a pair of computerized voices emanated from the buckles and said, "_**TURN UP!**_", and a projection wall appeared from the buckle, knocking down Sakura and Syaoran. The projection wall that emanated from Tsukasa's buckle was blue with the image of a beetle with the **Spade** symbol engraved, while Sojiro's was violet with the image of a stag beetle with a **Diamond** symbol. They remained stationary and the two F-4 members ran towards the projection walls, and emerged in an armor resembling the image of the aforemantioned insects. They kicked the two Class S members on their guts and punched them away and the two DDS students fell to the ground. Kyuu and Koshiro, along with Meiling and Tomoyo, stared in disbelief at what they just saw.

"No way...is this why the Digimons became like this...? Spirits coming from tarot cards possesing them so that the F-4 would become armored terrorists??!!".

Tsukasa Domyouji's armor, dubbed as the **_Suit of Swords_**, resembles a beetle, its armor coloring was gray and blue with the Spade symbol engraved on his chest, and is armed with a saber, while Sojiro Nishikado's **_Suit of Coins_** has red and gray armor, it resembled a stag beetle and has a diamond symbol engraved on his chest and arms and is armed with a large,technological gun, and Kyuu noticed the gun and realized that the gun was what Kyo is describing about.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Behold my creations! **_Mask Rider Blade_** and **_Mask Rider Garren_**! They are my ultimate soldiers! Soon two more will appear and this world will be mine to conquer! Now you will not live any longer to tell the tale!"

Isaka grinned as the DDS students braced themselves as they are about to be attacked.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Kesenai Tsumi **by** Nana Kitade**

(1st Ending song from **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

_- - - _

- Well now...what can I say...? It's going to be a big battle! Now that its out, who do you think will emerge the winner? Armed only with Clow Cards, will Sakura be able to defeat the two possessed and armored F-4 members? What would Kyuu and the rest do?

- This is where story arc # 1 ends, as we shift to story arc # 2. And things will get a wee-bit darker as the plot slowly reveals about how this all started. And expect the next chapters to be a bit bloodier than before as more gore and violence will ensue...

- And the **_Suit of Swords_** (aka **_Mask Rider Blade_**) has finally make its appearance and the two other cards suits (**_Suit of Cups_** and **_Suit of Wands_**) will follow suit...

**_Preview:_**

Koshiro, Kyuu and Class S confronts the two F-4 members who are now clad in their armored card suits, and a fight between cards will ensue. Who will come out the victor?

Story arc # 2 will commence by this coming March, so be on the lookout.

And the title for story arc # 2 will be called **_The Four Card Suits_**. See you!


	21. Card Clash

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

First and foremost…my many thanks go to the following readers who read the first story arc of this fic:

- ZK Chromedragozoid

- Twilight Kyuu

- Anami-Chan

- Kitsune 6

- Ryuacchi

I really appreciate it. I really am. Thank you very much!

And to let you know, things will get more bizarre, and more complicating now the second story arc is underway, and a lot has happened since the last 20 chapters:

- **Class C** is the first to be victimized by an unknown enemy while investigating a separate case that resulted in injuring _**Hikari Yagami, Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji**_ and _**Iori Hida**_.

This leaves _**Daisuke Motomiya**_ and _**Takeru Takaishi**_ as the only Class C members active and are still unaware of who did this.

- **Class R** is the next casualty, As _**Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki**_ is murdered by a rampaging **Digimon** taken over by a spirit of a Clow Card turning it into a **Clow Beast**. Likewise, _**Kyo Renjou**_, another Class R member was the next to fall after discovering the cause, but was severly injured and is out of action. But thanks to him he provided a vital clue to _**Class Q**_ in investigating the mysterious disappearance of the _**F-4**_.

- And Class Q's _**Kyuu Renjou**_ and _**Class S**_ has partially managed to deduce what caused the Digimons' bizarre rampage, and finally learned the truth of all this, much to their shock and disbelief.

- It is now fully revealed that the F-4' members' mysterious disappearance (_**Sojiro Nishikado**_ and _**Tsukasa Domyouji**_) is linked to the Digimons' rampage and the murders of several children.

- And that the enigmatic _**Isaka**_ is behind all this, but that's just the start, as _**Rui Hanazawa**_ is now under the hands of this mysterious _**B.O.A.R.D.**_, and this leaves the only _**Akira Mimasaka**_ as the only victim about to be abducted.

And in this chapter, the two F-4 members are now going to showcase their newly found powers, and Kyuu and Class S are in their way. Will they be able to halt their terroristic actions?

Will Class C be able to recover on time to save their schoolmates?

Read on…

And...the subtitle for the second story arc of Round ZERO is titled _**The Four Card Suits**_. This is because the _**Suit of Coins**_ and the _**Suit of Swords**_ are now revealed, and the two remaining suits, the _**Suit of Cups**_ and the _**Suit of Wands**_, will follow soon.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -  
At the Tsukumine Shrine, the scene became quite eerie, as two groups from both sides stared at each other, and the tension is building up, having seen what just happened a while ago.

At the left side of the shrine are Kyuu Renjou, Koshiro Izumi, and the members of Class S (Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji).

At the other side, the enigmatic Isaka stood in between the F-4 members Sojiro Nishikado and Tsukasa Domyouji. They had just captured two Digimons and transformed them into what they called the Clow Beasts. Class S barely saw what took place, but it was enough for them to know what kind of opponents they're about to face. Koshiro was shocked to the core upon deducing what caused the massacre among children and why the children's partner Digimons are nowhere in sight. It all made sense now.  
Kyuu was feeling the same thing, and an added disbelief surged his whole being. After absorbing what he learned from Kyo, he was unsure about the F-4 committing those heinous acts. Now that he saw everything in front of him, he now ponders on whether to save the two F-4 members or stop them.

Sakura gritted her teeth at what she saw a while ago, and it was now clear what caused the incident at Odaiba several weeks ago and what took place hours and here and in Tokyo. And now she sensed something very foreboding. An aura that she is familiar with…and it came from the man in the middle: Isaka!

"You! Who are you? What are you?", she demanded. "Why…I'm just a man walking on the streets of this country…a tourist you might say.". Sakura didn't buy it, and chanted the incantations and her Star Staff materializes, and waved it in front of her. "You can't fool me! Reveal your true self, you…you Clow Beast!" the Cardcaptor hissed. Syaoran took out his Chinese sword and brandished it in his hands, sensing what Sakura senses, and realized that Isaka is not what they think he is. Isaka showed no facial reaction, but adjusted his shades and stepped forward a bit. "So…you must be the Cardcaptor that I heard about…so what the Madoushi told me is true…but since she's not here anymore, she entrusts me to fulfill her wish…to rule this present day era.".

Sakura and Syaoran stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, but couldn't accept that alibi. The Madoushi is already dead, having accepted that the Madoushi will no longer cause any trouble, and they believed that Isaka is just toying with them. "WE WON'T ALLOW YOU! YOU KILLED TOO MANY INNOCENT CHILDREN! WE WON'TLET YOU!". Syaoran protested.

"Fine then…if you defeat my two new "protégés", then I'll turn myself in…IF…you defeat them. Oh, now is the perfect time to try out your "Magic Cards" against theirs.". Isaka sneered as he stood in between the two F-4 members. Koshiro and the five DDS students braced themselves as Isaka tapped his hand onto Tsukasa's shoulder. "**_Mask Rider Blade_**…you take care of that brat…". The F-4 leader stepped towards Syaoran but pauses. Isaka then tapped his hand onto Sojiro and said, "And you…**_Mask Rider Garren_**…show that…_bitch_…who is the real Cardcaptor." Sojiro stood slowly in front of Sakura, and the two Class S members braced themselves as they saw their opponents are readying themselves for a fight.  
- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru.

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou

Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo...

Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita.

Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind

Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade  


- - -

**Episode 21: _Kado Gachin_**

Meiling was bracing herself to jump in to action in case things get out of hand, but sagged as she saw Tomoyo started to take footage of the battle scene with her trusted video cam. "Tomoyo…how can you be video-taping them at a time like this??" Meiling protested, but Tomoyo told her to keep an eye at the scene, as the footage she is about to take might be useful.

Behind the bushes just outside the Tsukumine Shrine, Sonomi Daidouji and several of her bodyguards are watching the scene after secretly following Class S after watching the news footage of the rabid Digimons attacking the power station. And there they saw the whole scenario where Kabuterimon and the Deer Clow Beast were being captured and sealed. She was now worried that a brawl between teenagers is about to ensue.

"Once I give the word, we go in and shield Sakura and my daughter." Sonimi ordered. Her bodyguards nodded and stand by in case they get the go-signal. And moments later, Touya Kinomoto was passing by when he saw Sonomi and her bodyguards hiding by the bushes. As he peered through, he saw what the fuss is about, and is now worried at what would happen next.

Meanwhile, Sojiro raised his left hand and closes it into a fist, while Tsukasa raised his right arm and did a ninjitsu finger-like pose, and both chanted "**_Henshin!_**", and pulled the lever of their belt buckle that is located at the right side of their buckle. As they pulled the lever, the center portion of their buckle flipped in a trapdoor-like motion, revealing two enigmatic symbols. Sojiro's buckle showed a diamond symbol, while Tsukasa's buckle and a spade symbol, and a pair of computerized voices spoke, chanting "**_TURN UP!_**", and a projection of a tarot card emitted from the buckle, and pushes forward, knocking Sakura and Syaoran away.

As the projections stopped mid-way, Kyuu, Koshiro, Meiling and Tomoyo saw what the projection is like. Tsukasa's projection had a spade symbol, with Kabuterimon's image inside. Likewise, Sojiro's projection is the same, except that it is colored violet, and that the image has a diamond symbol with Kouchuumon inside it.

As Sakura and Syaoran got up, the two F-4 members ran towards their assigned projection screen, and when they entered it, they are encased in an armor shocking everyone. But before the two Class S students are about to react, they were promptly kicked on their guts, and punched away, causing the two younger teens to fell backwards to the ground. Kyuu and Meiling stepped in and attempted to distract the two armored F-4 members, but were promptly tossed aside, but this gave Sakura and Syaoran the time to regain their composure.

As they got up, they glanced at their two attackers. Sojiro Nishikado's armor was colored red and gray, his helmet resembled a stag beetle, his chest plate has a diamond symbol, and has a blaster gun on the right side of his belt.

Meanwhile Tsukasa's armor is gray and blue, his helmet resembled a Hercules Beetle, and carries a large saber-like weapon, and has a spade symbol on his chest. Syaoran drew is sword and went for a defensive pose, intending to face Tsukasa, who is now as dubbed Mask Rider Blade. Sakura raises her Star Staff as Sojiro, who is now dubbed as Mask Rider Garren. Kyuu and Koshiro looked worried, but then they saw Meiling sneaking past the two opponents and is heading towards Isaka.

"Koshiro…go help Meiling and try to distract that guy…I'll try to get across and sneak from behind, and then I whack him. I believe he's carrying some sort of controller. If we get it, maybe we can free those two.". Koshiro agreed and did what he was told. Kyuu went around the bushes as soon as Isaka is distracted.

Meanwhile, near the Atami-Tokyo border, Ryu was having difficulty navigating the motorcycle he's riding due to the monstrous traffic brought about by a delivery truck smashing against several trucks due to the fact that electricity hasn't been restored yet, and other drivers were trying to beat the "red light".

"_Darn…if only I could use the Jet Sliger, but it would attract attention. Hmm…that looks like a good shortcut._" Ryu thought as he tried to squeeze through, but then saw a vacant alleyway, and when he went through, he found a route and soon he was free from the traffic snarl, and now he has to navigate a few more obstacles and soon he'll be in the center of Tokyo.

Back at Tsukumine Shrine, Syaoran and Mask Rider Blade (Tsukasa Domyouji) are clashing with their weapons and swords striking can be heard aloud, but physically, the male Class S student was having difficulty, as he got hit by punches from his opponent due to his armor, and Syaoran was bleeding from his nose and lips. Syaoran decided to get the advantage and used a talisman, summoning fire-element attacks, but it did little to intimidate the armored F-4 member, and the clash continued.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Mask Rider Garren (Sojiro Nishikado) continued to stare at each other, until the Cardcaptor made her first move.

"_O card created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and transform…by my power I command you…I command you, as your new master…**SHIELD!**_". Sakura activated her first card, the Shield, and the Shield Card went towards Tomoyo and cast a protective barrier around her. Turning around, she was nearly hit as Garren took out his Blaster Gun and open fired at her, but she used her Star Staff like a baseball bat and deflected the laser strikes, and ran around to avoid getting hit.

Then she stopped as she saw Garren opened a roulette of cards from his Blaster Gun to pick up a card. Instinctively, she did the same, and at the same time he roused his chosen card, the **Bullet Armadillo**, while she summoned the **Shot**. As Shot emerges, Garren roused his chosen card by swiping it onto the card reader of his Blaster Gun.

"**_BULLET..._**"

The Blaster Gun's computerized voice chanted, and the Bullet Armadillo card levitated in front of Garren, and it phased through his armor. The Shot began to open fire, but Garren did the same, and their ammos collided, neither hitting one another. Sakura was quite surprised that someone could actually stand up against the Shot, but then her reaction turned to worry, as one of Garren's ammo hit Shot, stunning the Clow Card. The F-4 member clad in a diamond-suited armor found an opening and came closer, firing more shots until Shot is knocked out. Garren turned his attention to Sakura, now revving up to dish out more punishment.

At Kanagawa hospital, Junior Makuhari and Anita King arrived and paid their Class R classmate a visit, and were quite surprised to see his condition, as well as learning that his vocal chords are damaged. Kyo, through the use of his laptop typing, told them what happened and what he learned so far regarding the twin incidents that Class Q and C are facing. "You got to be kidding." Anita commented after reading them. "And it seems that we're likely the next target. Class A is also in. Whoever is behind this is hell-bent to keep DDS out.".

At BOARD HQ, Rui Hanazawa managed to break free from his ropes, but stayed inside his cell to make a good escape to warn authorities about what is really happening.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**- - -**_

**Heart Of Sword **by** TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from_ **Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  
_

- - -

Okay...since this is the new story arc, that means it requires a new opening and closing songs. Check out my profile and scroll down. You'll find it and see what it means...you'll like them.

- - -

_**Preview:** _

While Koshiro, Kyuu and Class S battles the two armored F-4 members, Ryu encountered some trouble en-route to Tomoeda, and it'll be a bloody mess.

**OMAKE:**

Welcome once again…the return of the omake. All of my Detective School Q fics won't be complete without one, and since Round ZERO will be quite dark, I decided to lighten up the mood a bit. Of course it'll be hilarious.

So buckle up and be prepared for a few laughs, as the omake is now underway!

- - -

**OMAKE # 1:**

Just before **_Ryu_** was about to leave for Tomoeda to aid **_Kyuu_**, he gave **_Megumi_** a file to search on the internet, and she decided to use a laptop but accidentally used **_Kazuma_**'s instead. As she clicked "My Documents", she saw a folder that says "Kyuu & Megumi's Favorite Shots", and she curiously clicked that folder, and Kazuma realize that she was using his laptop.

"Meg…wait…that's my laptop…here's one for you…" He feared that she might see his hidden files, but was too late as she saw the clips where she and Kyuu were making love at his house, and Ryu blushed as he saw the footages!

"You and Kyuu have been doing this since I was kidnapped by Pluto??". As she scrolled the rest of the files, she was alarmed that even their private times were recorded…in the laundry room and even the bathroom!

She glared at the computer genius as she breaks the laptop in two, and Kazuma was terrified as hell. Outside the quarters, the Nishikado household members were startled as they heard a rather loud commotion with screams. As the maid placed her ears by the door, she could hear the thrashing of some furniture and screams.

"_BAKA! HENTAI! MANIAKKU!! _YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO PEEK INTO MY AND KYUU'S PRIVATE AFFAIRS! I'LL KILL YOU!!".

"Argh! Ryu! **_Kinta_**! She's gone crazy…oof! Ouch! Gyahh! Let go of my balls!"

"Meg! Calm down…gyahh! She scratched me! Ryu…try to talk some sense into her…!"

Ryu was slightly afraid of how to approach her without getting hurt, and he realized that he couldn't do much. All he could do was just sweat-dropped at the whole scene.

**OMAKE # 2:**

At the Narusawa mansion, the time was 20:00. **_Kazuma_** was working on something on his laptop when **_Daisuke Motomiya_** and **_Taichi Yagami_** came in, and both brought out a check worth Y10,000, and Kazuma showed to them the files that he just downloaded. It was Kyu and Megumi making love at her bathroom, both were exposed and everything else. The two teens drooled and gave their checks to him. And in five minutes they both got their files saved on a flash disk.

"Thanks for the files, Kazuma…glad we met you…" Daisuke chirped. "And you're secret is safe with us…" Taichi followed. "You're welcome, guys..nice doing business with you…" Kazuma replied and at this point, **_Tomoyo Daidouji_** came in and gave the computer genius a flash disk and Y12,000 in cash.

"Do you have it…?". "Give me five minutes…" he replied. While waiting, Daisuke was at loss for words at what is happening. "Tomoyo…? You're into this as well??". "Well…a nice girl has to be naughty once in a while…and its normal. I'm 14 already.". As the file was downloaded to Tomoyo's disk, it revealed that Kyuu and Megumi were making out inside Principal Dan's office, and proceeded to make love! Taichi, Daisuke and Kazuma's noses spurts out blood as they drooled at the scene.

However, Tomoyo overheard some rather thumping sounds of footsteps coming towards this area and she hid herself inside Kazuma's closter. Then at that moment, Megumi barged in and was wearing a pair of brass knuckles, and had a terrifying look of a madwoman.

"You threesome _hentai_…I'll kill you!"

The scene showed that she beat up the trio into a bloody pulp, and even smashed Kazuma's computer into his head and left. As the coast is clear Tomoyo exited from the closet and prepares to leave.

"No fair…why'd you hide…?" Kazuma moaned in pain as he slowly removed the smashed monitor from his head. "Well…a beautiful girl has to look out for her image…and it'll attract suspicion from my mom if she ever sees me get beaten up. Well, a pleasure doing business with you…goodnight.".

As she left the room, Kazuma, Taichi and Daisuke moaned in tandem as they slowly, but painfully, removed the debris off them.


	22. Blood Bath

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Sorry to the Cardcaptor Sakura fans who were expecting for a battle of Clow Cards

Yeah...I know, I know…the fight scene was a bit brief, but it was just a starter, as Sakura used the _**Shield**_ and **_Shoot _**cards, while **Mask Rider Garren** used his first card, the _**Bullet Armadillo**_ card. And believe me, there's going to be a bit of a blood bath, once you read the rest of this chapter...

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Tsukumine Shrine, the scene gets more and more intense as the two fighters activated their cards, and Sakura was taken aback when her _**Shoot **_cardwas taken down by Mask Rider Garren's, as the _**Bullet Armadillo **_card that he roused on his Blaster Gun took care of the Shoot, putting it out of commission. Sakura tried to think of something else, and came up with an idea. "_**Mirror**_!". The Cardcaptor activated that card, and her "duplicate" emerged, and the two Sakuras began to run around their opponent in a circle, but the red-armored, diamond-shaped F-4 member seem to read his target's pattern, and took out another card from the card roulette on his blaster gun. It was the **_Gemini Zebra _**card, and swiped it onto the gun's card reader.

"_**GEMINI**_", the Blaster gun's computerized voice spoke, confirming the card's rousing. Garren's "duplicate" emerged, and grabbed the Mirror-Sakura by its neck, strangling her. The real Sakura paused, shocked to see that her opponent is not so easy to deal with.

"Mirror! Let her go, you big bully!"

Sakura hissed and went to Mirror's aid, but the real Garren blocked her path and slapped her aside, and Sakura landed on the ground, her left cheek was swelling, and her lips was bleeding.

Isaka was smirking at the scene, but his attention was diverted when Meiling and Koshiro confronted the man whom the Cardcaptor called the "Clow Beast".

"If what Sakura said is true…then that means you're not human. Who are you? What are you up to? And are you behind the Digimons' rampage?" Meiling inquired.

"You're a detective from this so-called Dan Detective School, are you not? Surely you could figure that out."

Isaka snorted as he adjusted his shades. Koshiro angrily tried to assault the man clad in black clothing, but when Isaka raised a hand, Koshiro stopped face-first, as an invisible barrier appeared and Koshiro collided and fell on his butt, while Meiling blinked her eyes at what she saw. Behind the bushes, Kyuu saw what just happened, and realized that he has one shot in taking down this mysterious person.

"_Looks like this is my only option now is to weaken him. I don't want to do this…but there's no other way._"

The Class Q member thought as he took out his **Beta Phone** and adjusted it and it became a Phone Blaster.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru.

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou

Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo...

Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita.

Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind

Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade  


- - -

**Episode 22: _Ketsueki no Basu_ **

As Garren is busy tangling with Sakura, Syaoran is having trouble trying to push his attacker back. He was now feeling the tension as Mask Rider Blade is becoming more aggressive in his sword strikes, and Syaoran is reeling backwards, as he couldn't mount an offensive assault directly without risking getting sliced. He began to use his speed to match Blade's but Blade managed to catch up, and once again, the male Class S member is on the defensive pose, seeing that there is someone else good at using swords.

Meanwhile, Ryu had just managed to get pass another obstacle, and in five minutes, he'll be leaving Tokyo and be near the Tomoeda entrance, but he paused as he saw what appeared to be a blue-colored spirit stalking a seven-year old girl with a Digimon that resembled a rhinoceros. That Digimon turn out to be Rhinomon, and as the blue-haired Class Q member is about to ignore it, he saw something that he didn't expect. The blue-colored spirit, unknown to Ryu, turned out to be a Clow Card being, entered Rhimomon's body, and the Digimon began to convulse, and started to change its appearance. It now resembles a human-sized, humanoid rhino, and as the girl asked Rhinomon if he was okay, Rhinomon, who is now the _**Rhino Clow Beast**_, grabbed the girl and chomped at her neck until her head was detached from her body, and ripped off her clothes until she's naked, and proceeded to rip off her tissues and organs as blood soaked the ground.

Many bystanders were shocked at what they saw (but they didn't saw the Clow Card entering the Digimon), while some angrily assaulted the Clow Beast, but the Rhino Clow Beast tossed them aside and continued to chomp away on the dead girl's carcass until there was nothing left to feed on. The Clow Beast began to go after the bystanders, and immediately killed the mob who assaulted him. Ryu gritted his teeth, as he must now try to stop that Digimon before it does more damage. Then, five mobile police cars arrived to quell the situation, and gave the Rhino Clow Beast a warning shot, but the Clow Beast lifted a gas truck and threw it towards the police cars. Just before the cops had a chance to run for safety, the truck hit the its target, and an explosion occurred, killing the cops and nearby civilians, charring them beyond recognition.  
Ryu realized that his trip to Tsukumine Shrine would have to wait until he stops the rampaging monster. He opened the briefcase and fastens the Orga Belt around his waist, and punched the codes of the Orga Phone.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

Orga Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Ryu chants "_Rider change_!", and inserts it onto the center portion of the Orga Belt, and the Orga Phone says "_**COMPLETE**_", and black and orange lights surround his body, and Ryu is encased in a majestic armor, complete with weapon accessories. He became _**Mask Rider Orga**_, and now he makes sure that the other briefcase is secured so that it won't be taken by looters. After that, he went after the Rhino Clow Beast, who left a trail of dead bodies lying in a pool of blood.  
Back at the Tsukumine Shrine, Sakura managed to get away from the real Garren and is now trying to use punches and kicks just to disorient the duplicate-Garren so that he would let go of Mirror-Sakura, but the diamond-crested Garren wouldn't relent. Getting desperate, she activated the Power Card, and then she threw a strong punch at the duplicate-Garren, sending him hurling against the shrine, and Mirror-Sakura was released. As Sakura helped out Mirror, the two saw what just happened.  
As Syaoran used a paper seal in conjunction with his Clow Compass, he made the following incantations:

"_Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, Thunder, wind, lightning, Whirling blade of light, I summon thee!_"

Lightning appeared and struck Blade, but to their surprised Blade was unaffected. Before Syaoran had another chance to use a different spell, Blade opened a roulette of cards from his huge saber and took a card and swiped it onto the saver's card reader. The card he took is the _**SLASH LIZARD**_ card, the _**Category Two of Spades**_.

"_**SLASH**_".

Blade's saber spoke, which sounds just like Garren's Blaster Gun voice. And just as the male DDS student was about to take an evasive action, Blade stabbed him on his right chest area, and electricity enveloped his body, and Syaoran screamed in pain and then he was thrown towards the SUV where Sonomi's bodyguards are stationed, and he hit face-first at the windshield, and blood was splattered everywhere.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, and as she was about to go to his side, Garren and his "duplicate", who recovered from the blow, blocked her way. Mirror-Sakura blocked their path and told the real Sakura to go. But before she did, Sakura activated the Twin Card, and the Twin emerged, and they and Mirror-Sakura began to distract the two Garrens while Sakura went towards Syaoran, who was behind the bushes, still stuck at the SUV.

Back at Tokyo, Mask Rider Orga managed to catch up with the Rhino Clow Beast, and began to tackle him to allow more civilians to run away. As Orga gave the Clow Beast several punches, the Clow Beast retaliated, and Ryu could feel the blows through his armor, guessing that he has to kill it to stop his rampage.

"_Damn...no choice, but it's the only way..._" he thought, but as he was about to activate his laser sword, the _**Stlanzer**_, the ground below the Rhino Clow Beast cracked and gave way, and it fell down. As the armored Class Q member looks down, he was surprised to see another Clow Beast, and it resembled a mole. It was the _**Mole Clow Beast**_! The Two Clow Beasts ran off, and before Orga was about to give chase, the ground caved in, blocking the path.

"_Another one...? This is getting more complicated than I thought!_".

As Orga returned to his motorcycle, he checked the briefcase if anything is missing. He sighed in relief as the Beta Gear is still intact. He pressed the "**END CALL**" button and became Ryu again. Ryu boarded the motorcycle and sped off towards Tomoeda, praying that he is not too late.

Back at Tsukumine Shrine, Sakura was heading towards the bushy area where Syaoran was thrown off, but Blade blocked her way, wielding his huge saber, preventing her from moving forward.

Behind the bushes, Sonomi's bodyguards carefully removed Syaoran from the broken windshield, and applied first aid as his head was busted wide open, and had to stop the bleeding. Sonomi then went back to watch the scene as Sakura was about to make another move to make Blade step aside. Touya watches intently at the scene, worried that what happened to Syaoran just now might happen to his little sister.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  


- - -

_**Preview:**_

Sakura and Mask Rider Blade go head-to-head against each other, and Ryu finally arrived to lend his fellow DDS students a much-needed assistance…


	23. Fallen Angel

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Better be prepared...Syoaran is the first Class S student to fall, and it's up to Sakura to stop Blade and Garren, while Kyuu, Koshiro and Meiling are trying to deal with Isaka. And will Sakura's three activated Clow Cards be enough to disable Garren?

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

As Sakura is staring eye-to-eye with the spade-crested, armored Mask Rider Blade, the scene shifts to Mask Rider Garren, who is being pummeled by the Twin, while Mirror-Sakura uses her mirror-Star Staff to disorient him, thus giving the diamond-crested, armored fighter a hard time.

Garren draw his Blaster Gun and opened fire, but the Twin and Mirror Sakura evaded the blasts. He knew that his Bullet Armadillo card is already used up, and he has to come up with another way to take down his three attackers, and then he came up with a way of finishing them.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru.

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou

Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo...

Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita.

Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind

Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade  


- - -

**Episode 23: _Tenshi no Shikkyaku _**

Meanwhile, Isaka was too preoccupied with Koshiro and Meiling's persistent attempts to reach him despite the fact that he uses an invisible force field in front of him. What he didn't realize is that Kyuu managed to sneak around and got behind him, while hiding behind a bush.

But What Kyuu didn't realize is that the Tapir Clow Beast is also within Isaka's vicinity, and hence he didn't see him as the Clow Beast is also hiding. As Kyuu is just meters away, he prepares to fire his Beta Phone (now in his "gun mode") at the unsuspecting Isaka, but the Tapir Clow Beast grabbed his arm, disrupting his aim, but fired anyway, and it hit Isaka's right arm, and that caused Isaka to turn around. With the distraction, Meiling took the initiative and delivered a barrage of kung fu kicks, while Koshiro grabbed his opponent in a waist-lock to prevent him from moving. But Isaka was much craftier than his opponents had perceived, as he raised both arms and waved around, and Meiling and Koshiro levitated in the air for a few seconds before being slammed to the ground, injuring them.

"B…blast…he has…t…tele…telekinesis…"

Koshiro moaned in pain, while Meiling struggles to stand up, but was unable to. The man in black clothing stared at the two, but turned his attention to Tomoyo, who is still inside Shield's power, taking footage. He smirked and proceeded towards her.

Meanwhile, Sakura activated the Sword card, and she and Blade clashed their weapons, and neither one back away, and became more aggressive in their fight. At one point, she managed to push Blade away, but he soon regains the upper hand, and pushes her away.

Then, she saw Isaka walking towards Tomoyo, but was confident that shield would protect her. Isaka notices Shield's aura, and fired away several energy blast made of fire, and Tomoyo was starting to feel the tension as Isaka fires away, and noticed that Shield is starting to weaken.

Sakura saw this as well, and began to take extreme steps to save her.

Garren waited for the right moment, as Mirror-Sakura was right in front of her, and Twin right behind Mirror-Sakura. He took out two cards from his Blaster gun and roused it onto the card reader, which are the _**Fire Fly**_ and _**Frog Upper**_ cards.

"_**FIRE**_"…"

"_**UPPER**_…"

Garren's Blaster Gun spoke, confirming that the cards have been roused, and the two cards levitated around him before being absorbed into his armor. Garren then delivered a forward punch, sending Mirror-Sakura colliding with Twin, and sent them flying towards Sakura, who was about to draw another Clow Card. The three active Clow Cards crashed onto Sakura, and sent them quite afar, landing badly on the ground, and the resulting collision caused her to drop all of her Clow Cards.

This is the opportunity Blade needed, and took out three cards stored inside his saber and swiped them onto his card reader, which are the _**Mach Jaguar**_, _**Kick Locust**_, and _**Thunder Deer**_.

"_**KICK**_"…"

"_**THUNDER**_"…"

"_**MACH**_…"

The three cards rotated around him before phasing inside his armor, and moments later a voice spoke from out of nowhere, and chanted "_**LIGHTNING SONIC**_", and Blade ran towards Sakura and the three Clow Cards, and before they could react, Blade was all over them, as he delivered a flying kick that was laced with pure electricity, and it connected. She and her three Clow Cards were sent flying towards the same SUV that Syaoran crashed into, and smashed against the other side of the windshield, and she was out for the count, and the three Clow Cards disappeared after being knocked out.

And at that point, the situation spiraled out of control. Sonomi, Touya and her bodyguards rushed out of their hiding places and went to Sakura's unconscious body. As they pulled her out, her injuries were more severe that Syaoran's. Her head had a deep cut and lots of blood gushed out profusely. Touya was the most affected as he frantically took off his jacket, ripped it to shreds to make out some temporary bandages to stop the bleeding. Isaka was pleased with the results, but turned around as Kyuu got the upper hand and fired his Phone Blaster at the Tapir Clow Beast's face, disorienting it, and the Clow Beast staggered back. Kyuu turned around and pointed his Phone blaster at Isaka, but was surprised to see him bleeding, but the color was different. It was colored green.

"What are you??" the detective student demanded.

"Why ask when you'll die?" was Isaka's reply as he raised his hand and Kyuu was levitated, despite his struggling, and then he was hurled towards Meiling, stunning the two DDS students. Isaka notices that Tomoyo is still within Shield's power, and fired a full blast of his pyrokenesis, and Shield is out of commission, leaving a terrified Tomoyo vulnerable.

"Now then…give me that camera…and I'll kill you next." He demanded, and some of Tomoyo's bodyguards rushed into the battlefield and open fired, but Isaka raised his left hand and a barrier is formed, deflecting the bullets. Then he raised his right arm, and the female bodyguards exploded, the ground stained in a pool of blood, and some of the tissues and organs flew towards her, drenching Tomoyo and was about to be grabbed by Isaka when a sound of a motorcycle was heard. He stood back as Ryu charges in, and tossed the briefcase at Kyuu.

"Kyuu! Put on your belt! I saw the scene from afar! That man is dangerous! We' better chase them away!".

Kyuu nodded and fastened the Beta Belt around his waist and Ryu did the same. Isaka adjusted his shades as he saw the two DDS students punching the codes of their phones.

"_Hmm…just like I saw at the warehouse…their "Rider System" is quite primitive…but…they do have some purpose…and from what Ryoko told me…perhaps with the right timing, I could use those two boys to do my bidding…_"

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Kyuu and Ryu chanted "Rider Change!", and light shone around them, and moments later they are encased in their respective armors. Isaka looked quite impressed at the boys' armors.

"_Now a blue-lined firefly armor and a military-like beetle armor…yes…they'll do just for now. But…I'd like to test them out to see how far they could go…_"

Isaka smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"Blade…Garren…take down those two brats! Make them reveal their trump cards!".

Blade and Garren turned their attentions towards Kyuu and Ryu, who are now in their armored guises of Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga. Tomoyo regained her composure and hid behind the bushes as she continued to take footage of the new battle that is about to commence. In the heat of the scene, Sonomi and Touya took Sakura and Syaoran to one of the SUV and sped off towards the nearest hospital. The rest of the bodyguards stayed behind as they noticed that Tomoyo isn't around.

Meanwhile, the Tapir Clow Beast recovered his composure and picked up the Sakura Cards that were sprawled on the ground and gave it to Isaka.

"Good work…though they're not easy to be unsealed, they will provide us a lot of things to do once the two buckles are created…and along with this…we will rule this world.".

_**To Be Continued…  
**_- - -  
Okay…now Sakura and Syaoran are down for the count…not quite what you expected, huh? But still…the story has just begun, and we're still down to two more card suits: the "heart" and "clubs". And Kyuu and Ryu may be our only hope in taking down the two possessed F-4 members.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  


- - -

_**Preview:**_

As Sakura and Syaoran are rushed to the hospital, Kyuu and Ryu must now combine their resources and free the two F-4 members from Isaka's control, but will they be able to without harming them?


	24. Double Turn

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Two of Class S' students have fallen to this fic's villains...and in a bloody way they fall.

Yeah...she could've used more Clow Cards, but she was too preoccupied... Now Kyuu and Ryu are going to pick up the tempo that she and Syaoran left...

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Seven minutes later, at the Tomoeda Hospital, Sakura and Syaoran are rushed to the emergency room, and doctors and nurses were surprised to see the extent of their injuries, and went to work in treating their wounds. Outside, Touya was worried sick, feeling helpless in seeing his beloved little sister fighting for her life, his upper clothing is stained in blood, and wondered how to tell his father once he returned home in a few weeks. Then he heard a shriek as he went to the lobby, he heard Sonomi shouting frantically that Tomoyo is nowhere to be found. He then realized that she is still at the Tsukumine Shrine, probably hiding while taking footage of the fight. He and Sonomi head back towards the shrine and prayed that Tomoyo is alright.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru.

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou

Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo...

Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita.

Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind

Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade  


- - -

**Episode 24: _Nibai no Ta-n _**

Isaka watches intently as Kyuu and Ryu, in their armored guises of Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga, moving at seperate places, and Blade and Garren did the same, and they choose their opponents. It was then decided that Kyuu would face Tsukasa and Ryu against Sojiro, and both teenagers had a staredown for a few moments. Koshiro got up after regaining their senses, and noticed that Sakura and Syaoran are nowhere to be found. Meiling also recovered, but decided to play possum and pretended that she's still down, as she wants to bid her time and take down Isaka by surprise.

As Koshiro got up, he saw Isaka moving away and was watching intently at the fight. Kyuu and Sojiro were moving around in a circle, waiting for one of them to make the first move. But instinctively grabbed for their weapons, but Kyuu, in his armored guise as Mask Rider Beta, had to run around as he needed time to turn his Beta Phone to change its shape and become a Phone Blaster. As for Sojiro, aka Mask Rider Garren, he just grabbed his Blaster Gun, dubbed as the **G-Rouzer**, and fire away, but Beta's movement made it hard to for him to hit. After taking its form as a Phone Blaster, Beta punched in the following code. 

**1-0-3 ENTER**

His Phone blaster spoke and said, "**SINGLE MODE**", and Beta fire away, and Garren returned fire, their ammo colliding with one another. After firing several ammo, Beta needed time and a place to hide in order to recharge, so he hid behind a tree and waited for the right time to come out, but Garren continuously fired away, and the tree fell down, narrowly missing Beta. 

"That was close...if only my Jet Sliger isn't wrecked, I might have had a chance and turn the tide to our favor...". 

At the other side, Mask Rider Blade (Tsukasa) and Mask Rider Orga (Ryu) traded punch after punch, but neither gave in from the pain, and continuously pounded against one another, but neither one got the upper hand. Finally, Orga delivered a straight punch that sent Blade reeling, and he repeated the attack, delivering more blows to his opponent. But Blade caught the next blow with his left hand, and he took out his large saber known as the _Blayrouzer_ with his right hand and jabbed it onto Orga's gut, and Ryu staggered backwards until he fell to his butt. 

As Blade was about to slash his opponent with the Blayrouzer, Orga quickly took out his Orga Phone and turned it into a Phone Blaster and fire away, and Blade once again staggered back after the impact. Koshiro watches the scene intently at how the fight would go on, but he was confident that Kyuu and Ryu are about to win over this. He wished that Class C and his fellow Chosen Children are here to help shift the tide to their favor. 

Behind the bushes, Tomoyo keeps on filming at the scene, knowing that the footage she's filming would be a big help in figuring out who their enemy is and how to deal with their attackers if they ever managed to escape. She almost stopped filming when she remembered that Sakura and Syaoran are hurt, but she had no choice but to stay put until the coast is clear.

Beta puts on the Beta his knuckle-duster that is shaped like a palm-sized digital camera, and puts on a memory chip inside it, and pressed the **ENTER** button on his Beta Phone. After doing so, the Beta Phone chanted "**EXCEED CHARGE**", and the knuckle duster, known as the Beta Shot, glowed bright blue, and when Garren came close, Beta did a strong punch, and this sends Garren plowing away a few meters back and collided with the Tapir Clow Beast, stunning them. Beta then turned his attention to Orga, who is now clashing swords with blade using his Stlanzer. 

"Hold on, Ryu! I'm coming!" he shrieked, as he ran towards his classmate and soon the two armored teens are standing in front of the F-4 leader.

"We don't want to do this. Please drop your weapon and come with us. Your girlfriend is currently in jail because she was named a suspect in regards to your disappearance."

Beta pleaded, and Blade slightly quivered at the word "girlfriend", as Tsukushi's image slowly entered his mind, but he quickly shook his head aside and paid no attention. Seeing enough of this, as well as fearing that if this battle keeps on going, they might attract a lot of witnesses, he mentally commanded Blade to bring Kyuu to him. As if on cue, Blade used his Blayrouser and struck the armored Kyuu and he fell near Isaka, his Beta Phone dropped and he reverted back to normal, while the armored Ryu clashes swords with the armored F-4 leader.

As Kyuu got up he was about to pick up the Beta Phone when Isaka grabbed his head and began to apply a mental hypnosis to the Class Q leader, speaking to him via telepathy.

"_So you are Kyuu Renjou…I heard about you…join us and you can achieve anything you desire…power…weapons…anything you want. Join us and I promise that the rewards are real and you'll be the most powerful…_".

The Class Q leader stared wide-eyed and was quivering like a person being possessed by a spirit, and he was not ready for something like this, thus he easily fell prey to Isaka's power, placing him under control and is now a puppet-controlled henchman just like the two aforementioned F-4 members.

"Now then, Mr. Renjou…go bring the other one to me…and he'll join you as well…" Isaka commanded, and moments later he went towards Ryu and delivered a back kick which took the armored Ryu by surprise and disbelief.

"Kyuu?? No…you can't…what has he done to you??!! Fight it! You can't give in!". "Scream all you want…he is now under my power…and so shall you.".

Garren recovered and fired several rounds from his Blaster Gun, and Blade struck Orga with his Blayrouser and he was thrown towards Isaka, his Phone detached from his belt and he reverted back to normal. Before the blue-haired Class Q member was about to get up, Isaka placed a hand on his head and began to apply mental hypnosis. But to his surprise, Ryu resisted, as the DDS student has already experienced being brainwashed and is unwilling to fall for that again.

"_Very impressive…you managed to resist me…but that won't work. Give in! Together we can rule the world, side by side. And you don't have to be shy…_".

Ryu fought with all of his willpower as he continue his fight to resist, but as minutes passed by, he slowly gave in, as Isaka's power was too strong for him to break free, and finally he too became a possessed henchman. To demonstrate his power, Isaka ordered the two DDS students to turn into their armored forms, and Kyuu and Ryu did, becoming Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga. He smiled at this as his power over the two plus with the two F-4 members, his chances of achieving his goals are now up.

"Good...good...perhaps I should make more soldiers…oh, I forgot about you there…now then...put that boy out of his misery."

Isaka commanded as he noticed that Koshiro is still standing. As if on cue, Mask Rider Beta slowly walks toward Koshiro, and Koshiro shouts out to the Class Q leader in hopes of waking him up.

"Kyuu! It's me...Koshiro! Don't do it! He's messing with your head! Kyuu! I know you can here me! Kyuu!!! Fight it!! Don't forget…you're a DDS student!!!".

But Beta hears nothing, and pressed the **ENTER** button on his Beta Phone. After doing so, the Beta Phone chanted "**EXCEED CHARGE**", and the Beta Shot glowed brightly, and before Koshiro could react, Beta punched him on the chest, and he was sent flying near the bush where Tomoyo is hiding. As he lands on the ground, Koshiro clutched his chest as his windpipe began to stop functioning properly, and he was starting to run out of breath and vomited blood from his mouth. 

Before Beta was about to kill him completely, Isaka heard a sound of a car approaching, and ordered the two mesmerized DDS students to leave him and ordered them to go with him. In less than a minute, Isaka, Blade, Garren, Beta, Orga, and the Tapir Clow Beast fled on foot, and a few meters later, they boarded an SUV with no license plate and sped off.

Seeing that the coast is clear, Meiling got up, and Tomoyo emerged from her hiding place, horrified at what just happened.

"Tomoyo! Thank Buddha they didn't see you! Did you see...". "Yes I did, Meiling...and Kyuu and Ryu have joined them...via hypnosis or something..."

Tomoyo replied to Meiling. As the two female Class S students were checking on Koshiro, Sonomi, Touya and several of her bodyguards had just arrived, and the adults were relieved that neither of the two teenage girls had been harmed.

"I'm okay, mom…but this guy here needs help! We'd better get moving!".

With that, they boarded onto the SUV and sped off towards Tomoeda Hospital, where Sakura and Syaoran are currently undergoing medical treatment. Inside the SUV, Meiling and Tomoyo are discussing about how to tell the rest of Class Q and DDS about what happened to Kyuu and Ryu, but Koshiro made a few statements before passing out.

"D…don't worry…th…they…alre…dy…know…f…footage…show Class Q and R…footages…".

After that he passed out, and the Daidouji bodyguards began to apply first aid on him and kept on doing it until reaching the hospital.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_- - -

Kyuu and Ryu are now under Isaka's power. Wondering what plans he has in store for our fave detectives? You'll soon see…

And don't hate me for turning them into bad guys! Meg, Kazuma and Kinta will provide a way…I hope…

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  


- - -

_**Preview:**_

As Sakura and Syaoran are still being treated, Kyuu and Ryu are going to do Isaka's bidding, and it'll be a shocker once you read them.


	25. Two Clow Beasts Appear

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Okay...things will get an itsy-bitsy complicated here…all thanks to what has happened in the last chapter, and here are what took place:

- The two F-4 members, Tsukasa Domyouji and Sojiro Nishikado are working for the enigmatic _**B.O.A.R.D.**_ organization;

- Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were defeated and seriously injured by the two F-4 members;

- Her Clow Cards were stolen and are under Isaka's possession;

- Kyuu and Ryu have fallen under the power of Isaka...along with their belts (the _Rider Gears_)! Thus they are now Isaka's possessed slaves just like the tow F-4 members;

- And now Rui Hanazawa is held prisoner, and is in danger of becoming a mindless fighter under B.O.A.R.D.! Will he be able to escape?

Now, the remaining members of Class C, R, and S must work together and solve this case before more trouble brews up.

Read on…

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Tomoeda Hospital, Meiling, Tomoyo, Touya and Sonomi are standing outside the operating room, waiting for news while Sakura, Syaoran and Koshiro are undergoing emergency treatment due to injuries they sustained during the battle an hour ago at the Tsukumine Shrine. The Kinomoto patriarch, Fujitaka, is currently at overseas, hence the people standing outside the operating room won't be worried at how he might react should he learned of this.

An hour or so later, the surgeon came out, his operating gown had blood stains, and took of his surgical mask and gloves. Touya was the first to approach him and asked him for the results. The surgeon looked at him intently and said,

"Except for Mr. Izumi, Sakura and Syaoran are in critical, but stable condition. Both their heads had sustained quite a serious injury, and her chest bones are quite fractured. It almost shattered and that would might have pierced her heart and lungs if the impact was too strong. We managed to stitch their wounds, but both her and Mr. Li will be placed on the ICU. Don't worry, it's on me, after using her magic to save my daughter, this the best as I can to repay her.".

The surgeon left and the rest saw the nurses carrying Sakura and Syaoran on their beds, both have oxygen masks on them, and are being wheeled to the ICU. Sonomi followed the unconscious teens to the ICU, while Touya asked tomoyo if he could see the footage that she took. After looking at it, he was alarmed, and decided to take Tomoyo and Meiling home to confront Kero-chan, who is still at home.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru.

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou

Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo...

Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita.

Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind

Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE

Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE

Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade  


- - -

**Episode 25: _Futari no Kuro Bisto Michibiku_**

At the B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Hiroshi Tennoji was quite alarmed to see Kyuu and Ryu with Isaka, who had just arrived, along with Tsukasa and Sojiro, and questioned him on what he is thinking. Isaka smirked and said,

"Relax...they're under my power. And they'll do as I command them to.". Tennoji was sweat-dropping while Isaka was staring intently at him but the man clad in black clothing smiled assuring him not to worry.

"Fear not...I have no intention of betraying you. We're in this together, right? So don't be alarmed.". "No...it's not that...what do you intend to do with those two? They're DDS students and...". "Like I said...they're under my power, so they won't broke free from my spell that easily...wait...can you show me more about this Dan Detective School? Ryoko showed me only the students…but I wish to know more about this DDS…I might have an ingenious idea..."

He trailed, and Tennoji obliged, showing him the image on the monitor about DDS, the people involved and where it is located.

"Hmm...you said that it is the best detective school in this land, no?", Isaka queried. "Of course! That's why some of this county's high profile crimes are solved, and now if they...", the B.O.A.R.D. chairman replied, but Isaka interrupted him.

"And if we use these DDS students to do our bidding, will this result in discrediting their own school?". Tenoji stared wide-eyed at the thought and became enthusiastic.

"Of course...and with the public's current perception of the Digimons...this will be a perfect cover-up! Yes! That will do!". "Then it's agreed, no?" Isaka purred then he looked at the table where Kyuu and Ryu placed their belts, the Beta and Orga Gears. He was quite fascinated at the belts and its accessories, and realized that Kyuu and Ryu would make a good scapegoats.

"Hmm...so this belts are...huh? SMART Brain?". "One of Japan's leading corporation. I had no idea that they made weapons of that such." Tennoji explains. "But...with our Rider System, our weapons are much stronger than these ones...but it'll do. Now how do we use these teens to discredit their own school?", Isaka ponders.

At this moment, a certain female teen, aged 17 years old, came inside and seductively walks around Kyuu and Ryu. It was **Ryoko Minori**. She smiled at Isaka for the work he has done.

"Well Done, Isaka...I see you have taken my advice. These two DDS students would make excellent back-up in capturing the rest of the Clow Beasts.".

"And it is you I have to thank. If not for your advice I might have killed these two. You're right...they would make excellent soldiers in achieving our goals...what are you doing?".

Ryoko was standing beside Kyuu, seductively caressing his face with one hand and her other hand went inside his shirt caressing his chest. She had something perverted in mind for the possessed Class Q member.

"May I borrow him for at least…15 minutes? I might have some fun with Kyuu before sending him off to work. You won't mind, do you?" she purred.

Isaka adjusted his shades and looked away, feeling incredulous at the way she acted, but nevertheless let her have her way with Kyuu as a way of thanking her.

"Don't take too long...".

She led a still-possessed Kyuu inside one of the bedrooms and closed the door, and Tennoji wondered what was going on.

"She wanted to enjoy herself. Let her...as this might be useful." the enigmatic man smirked as he opened the monitor and saw Ryoko undressing the boy as well as herself. He pressed the RECORD button while watching.

Inside the room Ryoko was kissing Kyuu on the lips while removing his final garment, and Kyuu kissed her in return, unaware of what he was doing. She noticed the picture on the pocket of his pants and saw him and Megumi's portrait and decided to spite him.

"Who do you choose? This pink-haired bitch or me?". "I...choose you.".

She smiled at this and kissed him again.

"Really? Do you want me? Be honest, Kyuu-kun...".

Kyuu obediently kissed her in response while Ryoko began to caress his lower body. She smiled at this as she removed the final piece of her clothing.

"Good...we'll torment Megumi by doing this...come my love...make love to me...".

And the scene shifts to Kyuu making love to Ryoko and sounds of laughter and lust escaped the barrier of the bedroom, and Isaka smirked at the situation, unmindful of the sounds.

"She seemingly enjoyed this...well at least it's for the best...I hope this would strengthen her and that Renjou...".

After almost 18 minutes, Ryoko came out half-dressed, while Kyuu followed, still naked. He began to dress himself up while Isaka prepares the next mission of his plans.

"Thank you, Isaka-san…for lending him to me for a very short time…". "You're welcome...".

Suddenly one of the scientists came in and showed to him the box that stores some tarot cards. As Isaka peers in, he saw the following cards that are on display, which turn out to be the _**Category Of Hearts**_:

♥ 2: Spirit Human

♥ 3: Chop Head

♥ 6: Tornado Hawk

♥ 7: Bio Plant

♥ K: Evolution Paradoxa

"Good. Make sure that they are not misplaced. We'll be needing them once the _Suit of Cups_...or rather, the _Heart Suit_ is created.", he told the scientist, but their discussion is interrupted when the alarm beeped, and when they looked at the monitor, they saw a Clow Beast signal bleeping within the vicinity of Tachibana Mountain, just outside Fukuoka, Kyūshū. Tennoji contacted one of his spies and asked him if he can get a footage of that Clow Beast. Then, the monitor showed another bleeping point and is also in the same vicinity of Tachibana Mountain. The spy then sent to them the footage and everyone, except for the possessed F-4 members and the two Class Q students, were quite surprised at what they saw: Two Clow Beast...and Isaka clenched his fists at what he just saw. They are the _**Joker Clow Beast**_ and the _**Mantis Clow Beast**_, are staring at one another, and are about to fight.

"Those two...they're Clow Beasts...and both are dangerous and a threat! They do not have any intention of allying with their fellow Clow Beasts, and they must be sealed!", Isaka exclaimed, and Tennoji understood what his ally meant, and suggested that the four possessed teens must be sent there to capture the two Clow Beasts. Before Isaka could reply, the spy's voice was heard, and the footage went off the air.

"It looks like they don't tolerate any interference. Their location is still picked up. We'd better sent our "agents" there and apprehend them. My agents...you know what to do...capture those two Clow Beasts that you saw...at any costs. Kill anyone who tries to stop you. Go!".

But before they were about to leave, Ryoko coyly held Kyuu's face and said, "Make sure you sealed those two...and if you're successful, you'll be rewarded in full. Understood?".

Kyuu responded with a kiss, and after that she told the four possessed teens to go. As if on cue, Kyuu, Ryu, Sojiro and Tsukasa left immediately to apprehend the two Clow Beasts who are about to fight.

At Atami, the rest of Class Q are still waiting for Kyuu and Ryu to return, unaware that their two classmates have fallen under Isaka's power, and they knew that time is running out, as Kaede Domyouji threatens to file a slander suit against them and DDS.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  


- - -

- I apologize for the short chapter, but the next ones will make up for it…

- And sorry if you feel offended at Ryoko screwing our main protagonist...it's part of the story and I intend to make her a very hateful character.

- Two Clow Beasts appeared, one deemed dangerous and the other the legendary…legendary??

- A new Clow card appears…a Category King of Hearts, huh? Evolution Paradoxa…? Sealed already?

_**Preview:**_

Kyuu, Ryu and the two F-4 members head out to Tachibana Mountain to apprehend and seal the two Clow Beasts, but will they be able too?


	26. The Hunting Of Two Clow Beasts

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

In this chapter, Kyuu and Ryu undergo their first assignment as villains. Yup, they're now bad guys...but only because they're under hypnosis.

Also, what's this about a legendary Clow Beast? And also...who's this Joker? Why is Isaka a bit apprehensive and wants both of them sealed at any costs?

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Tomoeda Hospital, Sakura and Syaoran are stationed at separate wards, and remained unconscious at this time. Sonomi Daidouji is watching over Sakura, seeing her condition like this made her feel helpless. She also had a hard time trying to cope at the idea of Fujitaka learning about what happened to his only daughter. She prayed that Sakura would be well and recovered from her injuries.

At the Kinomoto residence, Kero-chan was shell-shocked upon learning from Touya, Meiling and Tomoyo about what happened to his mistress and Syaoran. He was also alarmed when told that a Clow Beast masquerading as a human even stole her Clow Cards.

"This is bad...I should have gone with her...". "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU??!!"

Touya screamed, but Tomoyo stepped in to try quelling the tension.

"Because we persuaded him to stay here so that he could try contacting Eriol at England...". "But the power and communications are still out...how can you...?" he replied. Then Tomoyo remembered that she has her video-cam and showed to Kero the footages she took, and Kero was shell-shocked at what he saw.

"That…can't be…"

0200 hours, at Mt. Tachibana, just outside of Fukuoka, Kyūshū, Kyuu, Ryu, Tsukasa and Sojiro arrived at the foot of the mountainafter an hour of traveling via an SUV. They were given strict orders to battle, weaken and seal the two Clow Beast: The Mantis Clow Beast known as the legendary Chalice, and the "Joker". Also, they were ordered to eliminate anyone who've seen them, an that includes DDS.

They wasted no time, and began climbing up the mountain, carrying their weapons with them. And they brought some help with them: The Tapir Clow Beast! Isaka persuaded the Tapir Clow Beast to go and help them after telling him that his help might be needed since they're going to capture and seal two of the most dangerous Clow Beast known throughout their time. Nodding, the rest is history.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita._

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 26: _Hantingu no_ _Futari no Kuro Bisto _**

At the top of the mountain, the two Clow Beasts are staring at one another, bracing themselves for a fierce battle. These two appeared that they were no strangers to one another. They've known each other from a previous time. They have fought before, but their fight ended in a draw, and now they have a chance to settle their fight.

"Now we settle this fight right here, right now. And this place is suitable for our rematch...Joker." The Mantis Clow Beast hissed, who is known as **Chalice**, _The Legendary Clow Beast_. The so-called Joker, who resembled a humanoid cockroach, looked unfazed, and was eager to fight his opponent.

"I care not about what you think. Let's get on with this, and I'll be on my way.". And without a second thought, they dashed towards each other, and clashed weapons, but ended up pushing each other out. Then Chalice brought out what appeared to be a bow and fired a seemingly powerful energy arrow, but the other Clow Beast known only as the Joker summoned a scythe and used it to deflect the arrows, and tried to slice his opponent, but Chalice blocked it with his weapons. This went on for 20 minutes, and neither one of them showed any signs of backing out.

Halfway up, Kyuu, Ryu, Tsukasa and Sojiro are climbing up the slopes, and they could barely hear the clashing of weapons, and some rocks falling above them. They realized that their two targets are up there, and have already started fighting.

"_Chalice…he is the Legendary Clow Beast known throughout the Clow Kingdom…and the Joker…one of the most dangerous of all the Clow Beasts…if we managed to seal those two, then there's no need for me to worry…_", the Tapir Clow Beast thought, as he continues to lead the pack towards the top of the mountain.

At Kanagawa, Kyo Renjou woke up at about 3 in the morning, having dreamt about his twin brother, Kyuu, falling to the "dark side". Looking at his side, his mom was fast asleep. He sighed as she won't get to see him awake at this time. Then he noticed that his voice was slowly coming back, but it was a bit low-tone and he decided not to strain himself so that his vocal chords would be fully operational again.

"_I hope it's just a bad dream…heaven knows what would happen if Kyuu did turn bad…_" the younger Renjou thought as he went back to sleep.

Going back at Mt. Tachibana, the Tapir Clow Beast and the rest finally reached the top, and saw the fight is still on-going, and told the four possessed teens to begin assaulting the two Clow Beasts, while giving to them the empty Clow Cards for use to seal the two.

The two F-4 members inserted their Category Ace cards into their respective buckles, and metallic belt straps fastened around their waists.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Ryu punched the codes of their phones and waited for the voice activation of their phones.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

**0-0-0 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Orga Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Kyuu and Ryu chanted "_Rider Change!_", and inserted it onto the center portion of their belts, and their phones said "_**COMPLETE**_", and they were surrounded by light and moments later they both transformed into their armored guises of **Mask Rider Beta** and **Mask Rider Orga**.

As for Tsukasa and Sojiro, they made a pose and chanted "_Henshin!_", and pulled a lever at the right side of their buckles, and a voice activation input confirmed it by saying "_**TURN UP!**_", and Tsukasa's center portion of his buckle flipped, and showed a spade symbol, while Sojiro had a diamond symbol, and a projection screen emerged from their buckles, and when the two Clow Beast turn around, they were struck by the projection screen and were thrown to the ground. The two F-4 members ran towards the projection screen and emerged at the other side in their armored forms of **Mask Rider Blade** and **Mask Rider Garren**.

Chalice and Joker got up as the two armored F-4 members tried to wallop them, but they easily shoved them back, but then a pair of energy drills, one colored blue and the other colored black emerged in front of them, and saw Mask Rider Beta (Kyuu) and Mask Rider Orga (Ryu) performing their signature attacks, the _**Cold Blue Kick**_ (Kyuu) and the _**Emperor Smash**_ (Ryu).

Chalice and Joker blocked their opponents' kicks with their arms and slapped them aside, and Beta and Gamma ended up performing their kicks at the Tapir Clow Beast, and the Clow Beast was thrown off and landed on the ground, knocking him out. Joker then tosses the empty Clow Card at the fallen Clow Beast, and was absorbed. But as the Clow Card was levitating, Blade grabbed it and placed it inside the compartment of his Blayrouser. The card that absorbed the Tapir Clow Beast became the _**Category Ten of Clover**_ (♣10): **REMOTE TAPIR**. Despite losing one of their allies, the four Riders weren't deterred, and proceeded to assault the two Clow Beasts. Soon their teamwork paid off, and managed to isolate one of them, as the Joker was thrown down, while Chalice was being ganged up. Beta puts on his Beta Shot knuckle-duster and pressed ENTER on his Beta Phone, which the phone said, "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_", and then he executed his powerful punch attack, the Grand Impact, hitting Chalice on his chest, while Garren rouses two of his Category Diamond cards, Drop Whale and Fire Fly on his G-Rouser.

"_**DROP**_"…"_**FIRE**_"…

The two cards levitated around him before it phased into his armor, and then a voice confirmed the card rousing and chanted "_**BURNING SMASH**_". Garren does a reverse somersault kick after Chalice was thrown into the air after being hit by the Grand Impact. Garren's move connected and Chalice was thrown down on the ground, hard. Blade then tosses an empty Clow Card, absorbing Chalice inside and then he was sealed. Joker then threw several scythe-like projectiles, and caused his attackers to scramble away. He then grabbed the card where Chalice was absorbed, and jumped towards the ravine. As the four riders went to the ravine, they realized that Joker escaped with the card. They returned to their SUV and told Isaka about their report.

"I see…no matter. Return to HQ, and don't lose that Tapir Card." The four possessed teens bliged and returned to B.O.A.R.D. HQ to get some rest as Isaka has plans for them.

Within the forested area f Mt. Tachibana, Joker looks at the card that he got from the four Riders where Chalice was sealed. He then ponders what to do with it, and how to use it. The card shown was the now-called _**Category Ace of Hearts**_, with the name **CHANGE MANTIS**.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Hope you liked the fight scene. It may be brief, but I'll make up for it in the next upcoming chapters.

Here are the following Clow Cards that have been sealed:

- ♣10: Remote Tapir

- ♥ A: Change Mantis

More card suit categories will be revealed, and soon you'll see what effects they have on our merry heroes (or villains).

_**Preview:**_

A familiar face makes a guest appearance in this fic. Anami-Chan…I know you'll be pissed once I give you the clue of the character you thoroughly despised: He loves to fight and maims people, and once thrashed a flower shop. His motif is that of a cobra and was once a Zodiac Fighter.


	27. Venomous Alliance

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

In this chapter, you'll meet a familiar face that I'm sure you're all familiar with. And I know you'll hate me for this...but it's part of the story, so don't type my name on Enma Ai's website.

It turns out that he survived the ending of **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_** and **_Paradise Lost_**. so what's he going to do here?

Read on.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Downtown Tokyo, the next day. Power has been restored, but authorities were unable to pinpoint the cause of the power outage, and are unaware that a Clow Beast did this. And things are returning to normal...sort of.

At an alleyway, long trail of many persons are being piled up in a queue, all beaten up and unconscious. It was a very long line, and the scene slowly shifts to the end of the trail. A young man, aged 23, is beating up the last person who came into his way. The man, who is wearing a jacket, which is patterned with colors resembling a leopard with light-brown haired and is grinning like a hyena. Before the victim passed out, he was thrown against the wall. The attacker hissed as he was unsatisfied with the results. He wanted more than this.

"_Hrr...this aren't enough...I want more...Kitaoka...you're next._"

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when three police cars arrived, and a total of 12 policemen got off, carrying billy clubs with them, and are determined to capture the man.

"Takeshi Asakura! You're under arrest! Give yourself up!" the leading officer shouted. The attacker grinned as the sight and seeing that there are no one else around, he decided to stick around a bit longer.

"I guess watching you beg for mercy would make my day...", he hissed as he took out a mobile phone and punched in the codes.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

"**_VENOSNAKER...COME CLOSER..._**"

A minute later, a huge, robotic cobra appeared and began to plow through the four police cars and killed all the officers. Only one remained and is begging for mercy. But the attacker grinned at the sight.

"Okay then...I'll let you live.". The remaining cop sighed in relief, but the robotic cobra coiled around the hapless cop.

"But you said...". "I did...but I didn't say you'll be eaten by him.".

The remaining cop died as he was munched to pieces by the huge robotic cobra and both left the scene.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita._

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 27: _Dokudokushii no Rengou_**

At the Odaiba Hospital, Miyako, Hikari, Ken and Iori remained unconscious for several weeks, and Class C is now becoming worried, with Daisuke and Takeru being the only members active. They still have no idea who did this to them, and the senior Chosen Children are also unconscious after being attacked as well.

Then, Daisuke's cellphone rang, and when he answered it, It was Jyou, and he was the first to recover. He was calling from another hospital and told them that Koshiro is confined at a hospital in Tomoeda, and that Tentamon is missing. After cutting the line, Daisuke is starting to lose his bearings.

"Damn it! We're DDS students! And yet we have no idea who's attacking...". "Ease up, Motomiya...we'll soon get to the bottom of all this. But we must be careful...we might be next, so don't let your guard down.", Tatsumi Hongou reminded him, and the three of them remained on standby.

Somewhere at Tokyo, inside a residence, a suave man was eating his lunch. He was dressed in a businessman attire, awaiting a call.

"The lunch you prepared is great, Goro..._arigato_.". "Your welcome, _sensei_...", the other man bowed. Then the telephone rang and the man, named Goro Yura, answered it, and then called his master.

"_Sensei_...a phone call for you.". "Hello...", the businessman-lawyer answered. "Lawyer Suichi Kitaoka...? Kaede Domyouji speaking...". The man, who is Suichi Kitaoka, stood firmly at the voice, as he heard a lot about the Domyouji family, and the Yen symbols flashed at his eyeballs, as he loves to accommodate super-rich clients.

"I have a case for you...a couple of DDS students claiming that my missing son is said to be a suspect in some killings...".

Somewhere within the Tokyo area, Takeshi Asakura is walking around the streets looking for someone to beat up, as he seemingly got fed up in beating up pursuing policemen, and wanted to fight someone else. Sure, he wanted Kitaoka's head, but that'll have to wait, and for now he has to find someone more suitable to satisfy his hunger.

He got his wish as a gang of motorcycle punks came and circled around the grinning Asakura. The punks were quite surprised to see their victim smiling at them.

"You got a death wish, asshole?". "No...but seeing you makes my day. 12 of you, huh? Now my tummy's going to be full...".

"You son of a motha - - ka...get him!". As if on cue, Asakura wasted no time and put up a good resistance, and in less than ten minutes he took care of the punks, leaving them unconscious while thrashing their bikes. After that he departed.

At the alleyway in Tokyo, the beaten victims of Asakura slowly woke up, recalling that they lost to him. They huddled together and began to make plans on how to pin down their hated enemy when a huge object moved towards them. It was a huge Digimon that resembled a cobra. Its name is Venomon. Before the victims were about to escape, Venomon coiled around them, crushing them to death before eating them up.

"Mmm...tastes good. Wonder who this Asakura is...?" the cobra Digimon gulped while finishing his meal. After that, he left the vicinity to look for more victims.

At the Kitaoka residence, Kitaoka and his assistant, GoroYura, are sitting by the couch at the living room, pondering what to do next, as they were being hired by Kaede Domyouji to file a libel suit against Class Q and DDS. They knew that Class Q isn't capable of such things and they figured that Domyouji is just using him to put the blame on DDS for their failure to locate her missing son.

"_Sensei_...are you going to accept her offer?" Goro asked. "I'm not sure yet. I told her that I'll be studying it before I give my reply.".

At Tomoeda, Tomoyo and Meiling decided to head for Kanagawa to show the footage to Kyo as they knew that Class Q is busy at the moment, and that they needed to confide to someone before telling Class Q about this. They decided to leave for tomorrow and they'll bring the footage with them.

By nightfall, Asakura was sitting on a bencheating cup noodles, wondering when he'll face up with Kitaoka and who will his next victim be. Then he got an idea on who will be his next. Getting up, he went to his desired target.

At a flower shop called "_The House of Kittens_", four florists were about to close their shops when they were started by glass panels of windows and doors being shattered. Coming out, Omi Tsukyono was greeted by a lead pipe to his head, busting him open and knocking him out. Yoji Kudou went out and managed to catch the next swing, but the attacker, Asakura, gave a head-butt and Yoji staggered back, and got a lead pipe hit to his head, knocking him out, his face and forehead bloodied. Ken Hidaka and Aya Fujimiya dashed through the glass panel of the other window and went around, and saw who it was.

"Asakura??!! I thought you're in jail??!!" Ken was pissed, and Aya took a golf club to match Asakura's weapon, but the crafty Asakura was unfazed, and proceeded to face his opponents. As Ken was about to tackle Asakura from behind, Venomon appeared and tail-whipped him from behind, thus sending the florist inside the shop crashing, thus knocking him out. As Aya was distracted, Asakura hit his target with the lead pipe, and threw him inside. He then saw Venomon and the two had a stare down.

"You got a problem?" He hissed but the cobra Digimon was quite taken aback by his tone.

"You have the nerve answering back to a Digimon…but…I like your style. Maybe we can work together.". The escaped criminal glanced at the Digimon, curious as to why he is willing to offer his services.

"I don't know…what do you have in mind?". "Find me some suitable humans to feed, and you can beat them up if you like, and in return I'll keep those pesky cops off your hide." the Digimon offered.

Asakura finds it tempting and agreed, and the two formed an unlikely partnership, and left the scene after Venomon thrashed the flower shop until it collapses on the unconscious florists. As the two left, a Clow Card spirit was lurking close by, watching Venomon. The spirit finds him very suitable to absorb and secretly follows the two.

_**To Be Continued…  
**_- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

- Yup, he's back. And so is Kitaoka. You can guess what they're up to until I make further announcements…

- Do you think Kitaoka will act as Kaede Domyouji's attorney in which she intends to file an oral defamation case against Class Q and DDS?

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Ryu undergo their second mission as villains by assaulting high-profile politicians, bare-formed! That means that they'll expose themselves as the assassins!


	28. Royal Massacre

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

In this chapter, you'll get to see Kyuu acting as a villain for the first time, along with Ryu.

Also, two Clow Beasts will back them up.

And it's going to be a shocker…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Digimon Adventure 02**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**R.O.D. The TV**_ is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Kanagawa Hospital, Saturday morning. Kyo Renjou got up after a full rest, but is far from recovered, as his voice still hasn't returned yet. His vocal chords are still swelling, but at least he's responding to his medicines. And thanks to his earning from being a transporter, he was able to shoulder the hospital bill, but not before revealing to his mom about it, but she didn't mind it as she was pleased that he was responsible enough to earn money. Then some visitors came inside his room, and it turn out to be his classmates from Class R: Junior Makuhari and Anita King. With them are Michelle Chang and Maggie Cheung, and they're carrying a basket of fruits.

"Hey, Kyo…how are you doing? Hope you're not bored being stuck here." The pink-haired girl chirped.

"You seem to be upset after being confined here for almost a month. Oh, Kite's parents assured to us that you're not responsible for his death.", the British DDS added. Kyo looks down at his lap, as he recalled how Kite died in front of him while facing Sojiro Nishikado, the F-4 member who is now Mask Rider Garren. He still blamed himself as he told Kite to stay here instead of going to the nearest police station, but what's done is done, and he couldn't change it. Maggie decided to turn on the TV to see what's in the news, and moments later, all of their eyes are glued to the TV. As they looked at the TV, the news flash showed footages of what transpired, and the DDS students were shocked at what they just saw, including Mrs. Renjou.

"THE ROYAL FAMILY ARE ASSASSINATED AT THE ROYALPALACE, AND THE PERPETRATORS ARE TEENAGERS…HERE ARE THE FOOTAGE OF HOW THIS HAPPENED…"

The footage showed Kyuu and Ryu, along with some Clow Beasts, attacking everyone inside, and it lasted for nearly ten minutes. Kyo gritted his teeth, as he suspected that something isn't right here, and he mentally wished that he'd get out of here and investigate this matter.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita._

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 28: _Roiyaru Zansatsu_**

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka was debriefed on what happened at Mt.Tachibana, and realized that the Joker has the sealed card of Chalice, aka the Legendary Clow Beast, and made off with it, and realized that the sealed card may have been the Category Ace, and instructed the scientists to monitor the Joker Clow Beast's activities. He then went back to the lab to check on his latest prisoner, Rui Hanazawa. Rui pretended to be unconscious as to not attract suspicion. He only opened his eyes when the coast is cleared. At Tennoji's office, Isaka came in to meet up with the president, and the two had a discussion.

"...perhaps we'll be needing an additional manpower...can your powers take possession of more than two persons?". "Yes...and good suggestion...but who should I possess?". "The army! Yes...they'll do.". "Then it's settled...wait...I have something in mind which you suggested earlier...to keep DDS away from our trail...yes...a good idea...".

After ten minutes, Isaka and Tennoji emerged from the room, and approached the two possessed DDS students. He smirked deviously as he gave them his orders.

"You two...you will go this place and kill everyone there. And make sure your faces are seen. I will provide some assistance once you're outside this establishment. Now go!".

Kyuu and Ryu nodded obediently as they left the HQ and head out to their assigned target area. Isaka then used his telepathy to summon someone and asked them to come here. Half an hour later, two Clow Beast came and were a bit peeved when told about the reason for the summons. They are the Mole Clow Beast and the Rhino Clow Beast, who weeks ago fought Ryu.

"You want us to do what?? Why did I bother coming here??" The Rhino Clow Beast squealed. "Because I know what you want...death, destruction, mayhem...blood, and I'm giving you the liberty to do what you want. And besides...this is for our plans of dominating this world. We're equal here."

Isaka offered. The Mole Clow Beast seemingly accepted the suggestion, but asked a question just to be sure.

"Why would a Clow Beast like you is offering your services to a human like that one? It doesn't make...". "Because Mr. Tennoji here gave me an offer and that offer is too tempting to pass up, and we agreed that we'd share in ruling this world, so no problem. So, what do you say?".

The two Clow Beasts thought about it, and they agreed to Isaka's offer, and soon he two left and the Mole Clow Beast dug a tunnel that leads to the area near the RoyalPalace. By mid-afternoon, Kyuu and Ryu are standing at a corner near the Imperial Palace, and soon the ground erupted and the Mole Clow Beast appeared.

Using telepathy, the Clow Beast and the two DDS students came up with an agreement on how to execute their plans, and then they proceeded to the underground, digging their way to the insides of the palace.

Inside the palace, the Royal Family are having lunch with some members of the senate, and are discussing about the current events when the ground shook, and a senator was dragged down. Then a fountain of blood showers out of the hole, causing the people here to shriek in panic. Then the wall exploded, as five soldiers were plowed aside, as the Rhino Clow Beast made its way through. As a reporter and a cameraman began to take the footage, Kyuu and Ryu emerged from the hole, with the Mole Clow Beast followed. The Emperor stood in front to protect his family and confronted the two teens.

"Who are you?? What do you want??". A bodyguard of the emperor recognized Kyuu and told the Emperor about it.

"DDS??? But...why...".

Ryu broke the reverie by grabbing his youngest daughter, and slit her throat with a jungle knife, killing her, and Kyuu took out a semi-automatic gun and fired everyone at sight. The two Clow Beasts proceeded to thrash everything inside the palace, taking no prisoners. In less than 30 minutes, the carnage is over, and everything inside is a bloody mess. Kyuu, Ryu and the two Clow Beasts then departed from the scene, making sure that there are no survivors.

Surprisingly, the reporter and the cameraman survived the onslaught by hiding inside a cabinet while taking footage. They only emerged after the coast is cleared. They were in a state of disbelief as the killers who murdered the Royal Family are DDS students.

An hour later, the senate house came under fire, as Kyuu and Ryu did the same tactic, assaulting everyone inside, and leaved some to live so that they would let Japan know who's behind the attack. And a cameraman took footage of the carnage.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _**

Class R couldn't believe what they just seen, and are now considering investigating the matter. Maggie and Michelle said that they're willing to help out, and Mrs. Renjou sat on her seat, shocked at what her eldest son and Ryu had just committed, but Michelle approached the shocked Renjou matriarch.

"I'm sure…they're just under some control…once we get to those two, I'm sure we'll clear this all up…"

At DDS, an hour later, Principal Dan summoned the faculty members for an emergency meeting after seeing the news about what happened, and are now taking steps to address this new situation. Dan mentally thought about asking Saturou on what happened to Kyuu and why did he commit those acts.

At the Nishikado residence at Atami prefecture, Kinta, Kazuma and Megumi were in a state of shock at what they saw at the news, and they couldn't believe that Kyuu and Ryu did those heinous acts. Then a new crisis came onto the three Class Q members. Kaede Domyouji and the Nishikado parents came in and gave them their harsh announcement.

"We decided to seek help from other sources. You've been here for four weeks, and yet you produced no results. Furthermore, you even accused our missing sons of being behind the spate of killings yet you have no proof. We decided that your assistance is no longer needed…and we're filing charges of slander against you AND YOUR SCHOOL for those accusations to our children. NOW GET OUT!". Domyouji screeched.

Five minutes later, Class Q are out of the house, and they had no choice but to go home.

Back at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Tennoji and Isaka are laughing at the results, as they now believed that with DDS preoccupied, there will be no hindrance in their conquest in ruling Japan, and then the rest of the world.

Ryoko smirked at the handiwork she just saw, and is pleased that things are going according to plan, and hoped that Kyuu would come back so she can have her fun with him.

At a dark corner, a silhouette is seen, watching the two villains. The person realized that this treachery has to stop.

"_Blast you, Tennoji…I've got to do something about this…those poor lads and DDS will be ruined if I don't act now…_".

The silhouette vanishes, and the scene shifts to Rui Hanazawa, who is planning to escape after hearing the news of what took place.

**_To Be Continued…  
_**- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Rui Hanazawa tries to make a break for it and escapes. Will he be successful? And who's the person hiding in the shadows?


	29. The Escape

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Kyuu and Ryu are now wanted...who's going to save them and clear their names? Find out...

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Tomoeda. Meiling Li turned off the TV after watching the news on Kyuu and Ryu killing the Royal Family and a number of political figures in broad daylight. She was shocked by this, and knew that they were under mental coercion. She immediately called Tomoyo Daidouji and told her that they have to act now since Sakura and Syaoran are still in critical condition.

In less than three hours later, Kyuu and Ryu's identities have been identified, and are now searching for the two. Using files that they have on their databases, their residence were traced, and as they arrived at the Renjou Residence, they learned that no one is home, and the police decided to head off to DDS. 

- - -  
**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**

(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 29: _Esukeipo_**

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka was smiling at the plan he set up, and is pleased with the results, now DDS will be busy answering the controversy surrounding their students. Tennoji came and suggested that the rest of the DDS students be hypnotized and follow Kyuu and Ryu's lead. Isaka nodded at the idea, and said that he'll work on it. 

As he and Tennoji came inside the lab, they were greeted by a familiar face which Tennoji looked concerned, but Isaka wasn't. "Kei Karasuma? What are you doing here?". "I was going to ask you that, Tennoji…what are you doing? And why are you using our research in committing heinous acts…and why are you using these innocent teenagers in doing your dirty work?", the man, whose name is Karasuma, asked back. Although he is the chairman of B.O.A.R.D., Tennoji holds the higher position of president. 

Isaka then notices that Karasuma has the tarot cards that houses the Heart Deck, as well as holding the disk that houses the blue print in creating the _Suit Of Cups_. 

"Give it back…now." He hissed. At that point, Rui Hanazawa came inside the room after taking down some of the scientists. 

It turned out that Karasuma entered the room where Hanazawa is held prisoner by disguising as one of the scientists, and quickly disabled the guards and freed the F-4 member. He then told Rui to meet him at the room where he'll give him some items to get away with, and told him to hold onto those items regardless of the costs, and told him to go to the nearest police station and tell the police what he knows. 

"You mean these…? Without them you can't make another suit, and I make sure to put a stop to your madness." Karasuma gave to Rui the following cards, which belonged top the Heart Suit: 

♥ 2 – Spirit Human 

♥ 3 – Chop Head 

♥ 6 – Tornado Hawk 

♥ 7 – Bio Plant 

♥ K – Evolution Paradoxa 

After handing to the F-4 member the cards, he grabbed the **SPIRIT HUMAN** card and swiped it inside a machine, and seconds later, the card was unsealed, revealing the Clow Beast imprisoned from the card. But to everyone's surprise, except Isaka, the Clow Beast was human inn appearance, but his aura was quite strong. 

"Quick...please take Mr. Hanazawa to safety, please..." 

Nodding, the _**Human Clow Beast**_ led Rui to the exit while Karasuma took out a tear gas and threw it on the ground. 

"Run...run for it!". 

As smoke enveloped the room, pandemonium ensued as both Rui and the Human Clow Beast made it to the nearest exit and hopped onto a jeep and, thanks to Karasuma, he puts on the keys and drove off to the highway. Isaka telepathically ordered several goons to go after the two, and then he telepathically contacted Kyuu and Ryu to go to where Rui is heading. Three minutes later, Karasuma is apprehended thanks to Isaka's immunity to tear gas. Infuriated, he knocked him out cold, and had some men lock him away, while he checks on the disk that was found on the floor. He then had scientists check out if the disk is still salvagable and to see if there are any backup data that can be saved. and unfortunately the **EVOLUTION PARADOXA** card was left on the floor and Isaka gave it tyo Tennoji for safekeeping. 

A few minutes later, the scientists told Isaka and Tennoji that the disk is unusable and that Karasuma destroyed all data that can be used to create the _Suit of Cups_ (or the Heart Suit armor). Isaka was steamed at this, and he decided to go out to do some recruiting. 

Meanwhile, Rui was still driving the jeep with the Human clow Beast in tow when an unfortunate problem occured. The jeep was slowing down, and soon he realized that the jeep ran out of gas as the gas tank has been punctured. He looked around and learned that he is nearing a ravine, and decided to push it towards there to make it appeared that he fell down. As he did so, the jeep fell and exploded. The Human Clow Beast looked at him and said, 

"Go...I'll hold them off. Don't hesitate...just go.". The f-4 member went to the forested area of Kodama to hide in case his pursuers came. eanwhile the Human Clow Beast began to intercept the goons and held them off, not noticing that the others slipped passed him. 

Rui kept on going, hoping that the Human Clow Beast, along with the wrecked jeep, would slow his pursuers down, but to his horror, his pursuers did arrive, and they immediately went down to the crashed area to see if the escaped F-4 is dead or not. 

However, one of the pursuers noticed several footprints from a form of sand were formed, and barely saw Rui running away. "He's over there! Open fire!". The possessed pursuers took out their semi-automatics and opened fire, and Rui was hit on his right leg. He grimaced in pain but he kept on going, determined to make sure the Heart Suit cards won't fall back to B.O.A.R.D. hands. Meanwhile the Human Clow Beast took out some of the goons when he heard shots firing. He knew that the F-4 member is in trouble and went to the site to help him. 

At DDS, Principal Dan and the faculty are having a heated discussion when Ms. Katagiri came in and informed him that several policemen are outside, asking if Kyuu and Ryu are here. He rubbed his nosebridge as he will have a difficult time addressing the issue. 

Outside, the three Class Q arrived shortly and were surprised to see several policemen stationed inside the campus. Then they saw Principal Dan being escorted by Ms. Katagiri, and soon they approached Principal Dan and told him the bad news, as well as the new problem that they're facing. 

"I see...very well then...have you seen..." Dan asked, but Class Q was quick to tell that they haven't seen or heard from Kyuu or Ryu. 

"This is very bad...you'd better go home and get some rest. Let me know if you see or talked to either of your two classmates. Understand?". 

"YES SIR!" Class Q chorused, and they all went home to their residences while the DDS founder went to face the policemen and talked to them about what he knew. 

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryu, and the two Clow Beasts (Rhino and Mole) received Isaka's telepathic order and proceeded to Kodoma Forest to intercept Rui, who is now hurt. 

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_History de way, too Washita woo  
Yoke no mama de, keno de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'll make up for it in the next chapters… 

- What are your thoughts about Kyuu and Ryu becoming bad guys?

- The Human Clow Beast? That's unique…you'll soon get to know more about him…

**_Preview:_**

Rui Hanazawa tries to outrun his pursuers, but is badly hurt. He then runs into an unknown enemy, and will this mean that he'll die untimely?


	30. Dead End

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

A big chase within a forest. And Rui is injured but keeps on running. Kyuu and Ryu are still under Isaka's power. Who will save them? How will DDS address this new dilemma, and how will they be able to save their school's reputation?

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -  
Kanagawa Hospital. Kyo typed on his laptop about what he knew about the recent chain of events, and Class R were surprised at the pieces that they put on together, but it was till far from over as they still do not have concrete proof to solidify their alibi. Their only key now is Kyuu, but he and Ryu are acting erratic and committed murder, and are still at large. They have to act now if they are to save their schoolmates and DDS' reputation. 

Then in a twist of fate, Meiling Domyouji and Tomoyo Daidouji arrived, and saw Kyuu's twin brother. They hoped that he might be the key in helping solve this disaster. 

"Umm…are you Kyo Renjou? Are you related to Kyuu?" Tomoyo asked. Anita stepped forward and said, "Yup…he's the one, but his vocal chords are still not 100 percent, so he'll have to type in to ask or answer a question.". 

"I see…then I guess there's no other way. You see, Koshiro told me this and…". Kyo typed on his laptop and the monitor said "What about Koshiro?". "Well…Koshiro said that you're the only one who can solve this and…". "Perhaps you know something about the recent developments that has plagued Japan in the last few weeks?" Junior inquired via his British accent. "Yes…and the footage that I have will prove it…" Tomoyo replied, and she showed to them the footage of what happened at Tomoeda. 

Needless to say, everyone watched it, and was shocked at what they just learned. Moreover, Kyo now realized that Sojiro Nishikado is actually under mental control, and now he has to come up with a way to put a stop to this dark drama. 

"I think we should inform DDS about this…" Maggie suggested, and the rest agreed at this. 

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 30: _Dedo Endo_**

At KodomaForest, Rui Hanazawa kept on running from his pursuers, but his luck was starting to run out as his left leg is slowly giving in, due to the bullet wound he got from one of the goons. He paused briefly to take out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his wounded leg. He then hid inside one of the bushes as he sensed that one of the bad guys is closing in. As he hid inside, he slowly took out a sharp letter opener and waited for the chance. As the armed goon passed by the bushy area, the F-4 member grabbed his attacker and covered his mouth while stabbing him on his skull, killing him. He then took his semi-automatic gun, and ran off. 

Five minutes later, other armed goons came as they noticed a trail of blood was in their way and followed it until they came across the bushy area, and then they found the corpse of one of their comrades. They became more determined to capture him. 

Meanwhile, at the Supreme Court, Kyuu and Ryu had just concluded their shooting spree after killing all 12 justice officials, and the two Clow Beasts had finished killing the rest. They received a psychic call from Isaka and told them their new mission. The Mole Clow Beast then dug a hole and the rest followed. The Rhino Clow Beast made sure that he made a lot of barricade as to prevent other person from trailing them. As before, there were witnesses who saw the carnage and reported it to the authorities. 

Back at KanagawaHospital, Maggie called Yomiko Readman on her cellphone to see if she could get in touch with Principal Dan, and she did, but with some bad news. 

"Principal Dan is currently talking with police about apprehending the two teens. They're on a killing spree, and they're armed. I don't..." Yomiko said, but seconds later she was listening intently when told about the real score on why Kyuu and Ryu are acting like that. 

"You'll be needing a lot of proof to prove their innocence...". "We'll be there...but we'll be needing Kyo's voice for that. Right now Michelle and I will try to look for them and try to talk some sense into them. Maggie out.". Maggie then told Class R and S about the situation, and now they are seriously thinking of a way to put a stop to this madness. 

Thirty minutes later, at KodomaForest, Rui continued to run, and is close to exhaustion, as he lost quite a lot of blood. Then three of the goons were closing in, and the F-4 member is forced to open fire, killing them on the spot. Before he could sigh in relief, he sagged, as more armed goons arrived, and he decided to run off again. This time he was climbing up on an uphill, and he summoned all of his stamina to endure the strain. 

Five minutes later, while climbing up, he noticed that there are several boulders lined up, waiting for an impact to evoke a landslide. He fired the semi-automatic gun at the boulders and a landslide has commenced. Several goons were trampled by the falling boulders and fell downwards while the others managed to hold on, and when the coast is clear, they proceeded to climb up, realizing that Rui has the head-start. 

As Rui got to the top of the hill, he panted heavily as he couldn't afford to stop now as he was sure that his pursuers will eventually caught up with them. He picked up the cards from his pocket and looked at them. 

"_They won't have these cards. They're the only proof that I have to clear the two DDS students of the crimes. Tennoji is to be blamed, not the two kids._". 

After fifteen steps, his leg gave in, becoming numb, and he couldn't move another step. "_Shit! Not now..._", he cussed, realizing that his chance at freedom is dashed to the ground. 

At this point, a man, who appeared in his late 20's appeared. He was wearing glasses, and looked like an ordinary civilian. He looked down at Rui, curious at why he was bleeding, looked ragged and carrying a gun. "Seems that you're being pursued…of all places, why here?". Rui saw the man and decided to try to ask for his help. 

"Sir, I...". "The name's Kanai...", the man bluffed. "Mr. Kanai...please...I need your help...take me to the nearest police station... I...". 

Rui's plea was interrupted when Kyuu, Ryu, the Mole and Rhino Clow Beast arrived from one direction, and the other goons arrived from the other direction. 

"Hand us over that man." Ryu hissed. The man named Kanai sighed and started to walk away. "Sorry, mister...but I don't want to get involved in your gang war. Hey...do what you want...I'm not involved in this...". 

As Kanai walked away, one of the goons aimed a gun at him. 

"Hold it! You saw this...and therefore we won't let you live to tell the tale!". 

Kanai glared and gave his reply. 

"And I told you that I'm not involved in this. I'm handing him to you... so why don't you...". 

But the arrogant goon rifle-butt Kanai on his forehead, and was a bit surprised that no bruises was formed. 

"That...was uncalled for.", hissed a pissed-off Kanai as he grabbed the goon and snapped his neck then threw him towards the rest of the goons. The two Clow Beasts braced themselves as they sensed something from Kanai, and Kyuu and Ryu blinked in surprise as Kanai stared at the other goons and the two possessed DDS students. 

"You wish to try me? Go ahead!", Kanai sneered as he slowly changed his appearance, and revealed himself as a Clow Beast, who resembled a humanoid Giraffe Stag Beetle. 

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka and Tennoji went towards the monitor inside the lab after the sensors picked up a signal that announces an arrival of a new Clow Beast. 

"Quick...open the image!" Tennoji commanded. As the image came about, Isaka adjusted his shades as he saw the appearance of the new Clow Beast. 

"So...he has surfaced as well...first the Joker...then Chalice...and now...**_Category King_**...". Tennoji looked at Isaka as he mentioned the name Category King. 

Back at the top of Kodoma Hill, Kanai, now the Giraffe Clow Beast, was taunting Rui's pursuers to take their shot, so the Rhino Clow Beast went ahead first, and the two locked arms, but the so-called "Category King" promptly tossed him towards the armed goons and they fell down the slopes. Kyuu and Ryu put on their belts, punched the codes of their cellphones and braced themselves. The Mole Clow Beast tried his luck and managed to fight the Giraffe Clow Beast to a standstill but he too was thrown towards the ravine. Kyuu and Ryu are the only ones left and they went into action. 

Kyuu: "_Rider Change!_" 

Ryu: "_Rider Change!_" 

The two possessed teens changed into Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga and both attacked the Giraffa Clow Beast, but the Clow Beast pushed them back. Orga activated the Stlanzer and the Clow Beast blocked it with his arms and kicked him on the guts. As Orga staggered back, the Clow Beast struck him with his bladed weapon and he fell to the ravine. Beta took out his Beta Phone and turned it into a Phone Blaster and opened fire. The Clow Beast blocked it with his arm and retaliated with a return fire, hitting both Kyuu and Rui, causing the two to fell onto the ravine separately. Rui even shouted while falling until he is out of sight. The Giraffe Clow Beast sighed and reverted back to his human form and left. 

"Sorry...nothing personal, though.". 

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka and Tennoji gritted their teeth at what the Category King has done. He ordered more men to head for Kodama forest to see if Rui survived the fall, and told them to retrieve the cards at any cost. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai

- - -

- Category King, huh? That means he's one of the strongest, right? And what does that mean for Isaka? He's a Clow Beast too, but what category is he? 

- Wondering what happened to Rui? I won't tell... 

**_Preview: _**

Class R is complete again, and they're going to team up with Class S (minus Sakura and Syaoran) to help clear Kyuu and Ryu's name. 

When I say complete, it means that one of…nyah, nyah! I won't tell. Check back to see what I mean. :P 

¦lt;/p


	31. Class R Revived

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

The lower DDS sections are now going to fight back and do a lot of things to save DDS' reputation, and to save Kyuu and Ryu from getting killed in case their rampage reaches the "5th alarm".

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

The time now is 5:00, and Tennoji and Isaka received a call from one of their search parties. One of Isaka's men called in and made his report. 

"Sir…Kyuu and Ryu are unharmed and intact, but we are unable to find Rui Hanazawa's body. Although we found his blood-soaked handkerchief, we are unable to find other traces. Even the cards that he took are nowhere to be found…".

"I see…report back to HQ, and have the two teens brought back with you…they'll be needing a lot of rest, as I have plans for them…".

After that, Kyuu, Ryu, the two Clow Beasts and the search party left Kodoma forest afterseveral hours of non-stop search, after being thwarted by the Giraffa Clow Beast, which resulted in Rui's body disappeared when he was also thrown off the ravine. 

Back at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka was sitting on his seat, his elbows on the table, his hands clasped and is deep is thought. He never expected that the Giraffa Clow Beast to appear so suddenly and why he attacked both parties, and wondered what agenda he has. 

"_Blast you, Category King…was it really necessary to kill our prey? He still has the Heart cards…now I have no choice but to start creating the 4th and final suit…_". Tennoji on the other hand, was watching Isaka at the far corner of the room, wondering how he knew about the so-called Category King, and why Isaka was a bit apprehensive towards him, as if he was cautious of him.

An hour later, Kyuu, Ryu, the Mole and Rhino Clow Beasts and the armed henchmen arrived, and Isaka went to greet them. He told the two teens to get some rest, and soon they did, lying on the stasis tank alongside Tsukasa and Sojiro. He stared at the four possessed teens, and was determined to speed up his work to make his and Tennoji's dream a reality.

"_By tomorrow…you will begin your new assignment…unleash the Clow Cards onto the Digimons…capture those who became the Clow Beasts…and once the Category Ace is among those captured…find me a candidate who is suitable enough to become a vessel to pilot the final piece of the Card Suit…the Suit of Wands…_". 

Then Ryoko came and mentally ordered Kyuu to go with her at the bathroom while disrobing, much to Isaka's dismay. 

"My dear…I'm sure that Renjou will be recharged…but perhaps you might overdo it…". "Relax, Isaka…I'm doing this for myself…and Kyuu's a good vessel to suit my needs…ah good. Kyuu come closer…yes…you're getting hard…". 

The enigmatic man turned away as she began to seduce the Class Q member as the two went inside the bathroom and began to do the "private thing", and sounds of lusts echoed inside. 

"_Why did I ever let her in on this…?_"

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 31: _Curasu Aru Fukkatsu_**

At the KanagawaHospital, 9:00, Kyo sat up after having a bad dream about Kyuu falling from a mountain, which is similar to the scene where he was thrown off by the **_Rose Orphenoch_** several months back (see **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**). He wiped off his sweat and looked around, seeing that he all alone, and saw a note on a nearby table, which he opened it and it said, 

"_Went home to wash your clothes…be back laterduring the day…please stay there and press the button to call a nurse. Mom_". 

The younger Renjou sighed and accidentally said, "At least I can think straight…Huh? My voice…I can speak!". He checked his chest to see if he has any other symptoms, but was alright. He then looked around until seeing the briefcase under his hospital bed. He grabbed it, and was relieved that the Gamma Gear is there. He then recalled about what he, ClassR and S had discussed and now he knew that the time to action is now.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

_Yesterday..._

After watching the news footage of what Kyuu and Ryu did during their rampage, Class R and S (minus Sakura, Syaoran and Kite) were discussing what to do and how to put a stop to their schoolmates' assaults. Kyo used his laptop's MS word to "voice" out his suggestions, and the discussion reached several hours leading up to mid-afternoon. It was then that Maggie interrupted and said, 

"Just spoke to Yomiko...she said that Principal Dan is currently talking with the police and the army, are she said that Kyuu and Ryu are in danger of getting killed if they keep up with this course. She suggested that we go to DDS and see what we can do.". "Alright, we'll be there...Kyo...you stay, as you're not 100 percent healed.". 

After that, Class R, S and the two Paper masters left the hospital, leaving a dejected Kyo sulking over his helplessness.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **_

Kyo decided to do something to get out of here, and he pressed the button to summon the nurse, and used his returning voice to ask her how much the hospital bills are. Fifteen minutes later, the nurse gave Kyo the bill, and he was quite surprised that the bill reached Y 45,000. He secretly left the hospital grounds and went to the ground lobby to withdraw money using his ATM account. He then secretly returned to his room, put on his clothes, placed a letter with the money and left.

As he exited the hospital he was surprised to see someone familiar: It was Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki! Kyo stared wide-eyed, unable to react to see someone who died right in front of him. He grabbed the other boy in front of him and shook him rather violently. 

"OKAY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE A FUCKING POLTERGEIST!". "Whoa! Knock it off, Kyo! It's me! Kite! I love playing .hack RPG games…you like Yukihira! Kyuu and Megumi always have SEX on your bed…". 

The younger Renjou stopped his assault, seeing that this was indeed Kite, but was baffled at how this happened and how he came back to life. 

"It's like this…". "Tell me later. We've got to get away from here for now…follow me.". 

And so the two Class R members went off to another direction. 

Meanwhile, at DDS, the Paper Sisters (Maggie, Anita and Michelle) were discussing about what went on at the conference room, as they couldn't go in due to a strict order that only Dan, Katagiri, Nanami, Hongou and other DDS faculty are only allowed inside. Then, Anita got a text message on her cellphone, and was surprised that the message is from Kyo. 

"_Anita, you and Junior come to this address. I'll be summoning Class Q and S as well. We're going to have a big discussion on stopping Ryu and my brother. Yeah, I sneaked out of the hospital and got my voice back. And Kite is alive. Be waiting for you. Kyo._". 

Anita and Junior looked at each other, then told the others to try get any further developments and then they left. 

"Kite's alive? How can that be?". "We'd better go there and see for it ourselves, but be prepared in case if it's a trap.".

At the NarusawaMansion, after lunch, Megumi, Kazuma and Kinta were waiting inside the living room after receiving Kyo's message and wondered what he has in store for them. And minutes later, Tomoyo and Meiling arrived, along with her trusted video camera. They too were surprised to see Class Q there, and began to inquire. 

"Did um...Kyo sent you here?" Meiling asked. "That's right. So did you...?" Megumi replied. "Same goes for us...he sent me a message as well. Looks like we'll be working together.". 

A voice chirped, and it came from Anita, with Junior right behind her. 

"Welcome to my house, Class R and S, so please make yourselves at home." Kazuma offered. In five minutes, Kazuma's maids served the visitors some food and drinks while waiting for Kyo and Kite, while discussing about what went on. Class Q was surprised to learn about what happened to Kite, and the current condition of Sakura and Syaoran. 

Another five minutes have passed, another visitor arrived. This time it was Kyo, dressed in his usual attire: 

- A black long-sleeve shirt with a white cross outline; 

- A white jacket; 

- A pair of black boots; 

- Black jeans with a pocket chain; 

- And a pair of black leather gloves 

His hairstyle is the same as Kyuu, but still sports the yellow front hair, and his attitude is similar to that of a serious person. And with him was Kite, and this shocked the hell out of the others. 

"KITE!". 

"Can that be you!". 

"But…you were ripped apart…!". 

"Maybe it's an enemy in disguise…". 

"Thank you for coming…and it's nice to see you all…yeah, I got my voice back, and now we get to business…". 

"Whoa, hold on, Kyo…you're still not well enough…" Kinta tried to caution the younger Renjou but he raised a hand to rebut. 

"And we have no time. Ms. Daidouji…please show to them the footage you recorded and show it now. Then we make out next step…" he commanded. 

After seven minutes of footage, everyone was shocked to the core at this, and for Class Q it was quite a big blow to them. They had no idea that the person that they're supposed to find was actually a suspect, but now they know that the two missing F-4 members are under control by the mysterious Isaka. 

"Since Class C is out of commission, we're the only ones functional to solve this case. And…". 

"First thing's first…how did Kite…" Kinta asked, and Kite stepped forward to tell the how he survived. 

_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _

While Kite was talking to Kazuma at the Kanagawa port, he smelled a familiar scent, and the next thing he recalled, he was struck at the back of his head and was knocked out. 

As he woke up, he was floating under the bridge, almost naked, and that all of his clothes were gone. As he got ashore, he was found by one of the coast guards, who believed that he was robbed, and when he was inside the port office he was shocked about his "supposed death", and learned that someone stole his clothes and laptop, along with his IDs. 

And more over he learned that he was in a comatose state for several months. There he went home and his entire family members were surprised by this and were relieved, but then he went to his room to change, and learned that Kyo was hospitalized and decided to go there. And the rest is history. 

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _

The rest were relieved and that Class R is once again complete, and soon after Kite was informed of what happened during his "abscence". 

Their conversation however was interrupted when a newsflash was broadcasted. It showed that Mr. Hongou, Daisuke and Takeru were found sprawled on the ground, bloodied and then were boarded on an ambulance, and according to reports and eyewitness accounts, they were assaulted by a Digimon that resembles a peacock. The news also said that the place of the attack was in Osaka. 

"We'd better get into action. Now Class C is officially out of commission! Class Q! Go to the Awaji Island, as I heard of a Digimon who sells a souvenir shells to tourists there…he might be the next victim. Kyuu might be there in case, so use caution. Better still, better take these with you.". 

Kyo gave Megumi the Sigma Gear while Kinta was given the Kappa Gear. 

"I'll go with you guys.". Kyo tuned to the rest and said, 

"Class R and S…go to Arashima as I heard of an Ice sculpture shop there, and a certain Polarmon works there…he might be a potential target as well.". 

Everyone agreed to it and went off to their assigned assignments. At the KanagawaHospital, Mrs. Renjou was surprised to see the letter Kyo left, and the money was there so that the hospital bill would be paid off. She sighed at this and had no choice but to let it go. 

"_Oh, Kyo…just be safe…_", she thought. 

At the AwajiIsland, thirty minutes later, Kyo and Class Q arrived to see the Digimon doing business with the tourists, selling shells. It was Shellmon, and with him was his human partner along with his family. Kyo noted that despite the recent spate of Digimon attacks, Shellmon seemingly was excluded as the people there believed that Shellmon didn't attack them. Then he noticed someone coming to the shop. It was Kyuu! As Kyo was about to intercept his twin brother, Kyuu brought out what appeared to be a card reader and a card, and he swiped it and the Clow Card spirit was unleashed, and went behind the store stall where no one could see it, and moments later, a scream was heard, which was followed by louder screams, as blood was splattered at the outside of the shop. Shellmon emerged, and is now 7'5 ft in height, and it resembled a humanoid monster. He became a Clow Beast, and had just slaughtered his human partner and his family, and soon the tourists were assaulted as the transformed Shell Clow Beast fired "Shell Missiles" at them, killing them, while severely injuring the others. 

"Shit…just like what we saw at the footage. Megumi…Kinta…better suit up, we're going to have a fight! You deal with Shellmon, Meg and I will deal with Kyuu!". 

Kinta puts on the belt, punched the codes, and inserted the Kappa Phone onto his belt and became Mask Rider Kappa, and he grappled with the Shell Clow Beast, while Kyo and Megumi confronted Kyuu.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - - 

Class R is complete again, but now Class C is now taken out and is officially out of the case, along with Mr. Hongou. Kyuu showed up, but will Class Q be able to bring him back to his senses? And where's Ryu?

**_Preview:_**

While Kyo and Class Q deals with Kyuu, Kazuma, Class R and S confronts Ryu, and soon goes to Atami to get help from one of the F-4 allies.


	32. Confrontation

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Once again it's going to be Kyuu vs. Kyo…with Class Q in the mix as well. And this time Kyuu is going to do the bad guy thing as he takes on his DDS schoolmates.

And don't forget that Ryu's going to do some evil stuff as well.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

At Awaji Island, as Mask Rider Kappa tangles with the Shell Clow Beast, Kite, Kyo and Megumi confronted Kyuu, who is staring menacingly at the two, and his face showed no indication that he was under control. Kyuu took out his Beta Phone and punched in the codes.

**5-9-8**** ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Megumi made the first move by hugging her possessed boyfriend and tried to reach him through her voice, despite Kyo's warning that using that approach might not work.

"Kyuu! It's me! Megumi! Snap out of it! It's not like you at all! Please!". Kyuu remained motionless, and stood there like a statue, with no reaction.

Meanwhile, Kappa was busy tangling with the Shell Clow Beast, and was trying to prevent him from unloading his weapons onto the terrified tourists who were still running away from the scene, despite their injuries. As the Shell Clow Beast staggers back after receiving a punch, Kappa glanced at the corpses of the victims that the Clow Beast killed.

"_What a scene…and the footage that see saw just proves it! I wonder what Principal Dan and the others would do or react once we show the footage to them?_" he thought, but he snapped back to reality when he was hit by the Clow Beast's "Shell Missiles". As he staggered back, he saw someone else is approaching the scene, and is heading towards Kyuu's direction. 

"_That must be the one called Isaka…huh? That's Sojiro Nishikado! Oh for…_" Kinta thought again and was about to intercept them when the Shell Clow Beast grappled Kappa from behind.

"Blast! Let go, you blasted creep! Let go!". Kappa struggled to break free, but the Clow Beast slowly drags him away from the scene, as Isaka and Sojiro slowly approached the other scene where Kyo and Kyuu are having a confrontation.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 32: _Taiketsu_**

Meanwhile at Arashima, Polarmon and his human partner, along with the other employees of the Ice Palace, are currently using popular means to attract customers to visit their stall where ice sculpture and other sceneries are on display, and it earned them a lot of money. Business was smooth and it just got better and better. 

"Wow…it sure is a good idea that you suggest that putting up an ice castle to draw tourists and customers. We're earning big time!", the polar bear-Digimon told his fellow workers after several weeks of starting their business. 

"Yeah…and it's all thanks to my friend here who came up with that idea…whoa! Look who's here!". Polarmon turned around and sagged, as he recognized who arrived: Tsukasa Domyouji. "Hey…nice of you to show up…so then…you're here to look around in our ice palace?" Polarmon replied as he is unaware that the F-4 member in front of him is possessed and intends to seal him. 

While Polarmon and the others are busy looking at Tsukasa, Ryu Amakusa sneaked behind him, carrying a Clow Card and a card reader and is waiting for the right moment to strike. Class R and S arrived and saw the scene, and Tomoyo has already started filming the scene. Anita decided to try to stall them by confronting Tsukasa while Junior and Meiling try out to talk with Ryu into breaking free from Isaka's control.

Back at Awaji Island, Megumi shook her boyfriend a bit hard to wake him up, but to no avail, as Kyuu did not respond to her pleas. It was then that Isaka and Ryoko appeared and confronted the teens.

"So…you have recovered. No matter, I'll kill you right here and now. My teenage bitch…shout all you want, Renjou is under my power. He will only listen to me.". "NO! KYUU WILL HERE ME! DO YOU HEAR ME, KYUU? YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER! YOU'RE A DETECTIVE!" Megumi shouted harder in an effort to make him respond to her. 

It was then that Ryoko came and shoved Megumi away and smirked. She decided to spite her a little and make her suffer. 

"Sorry, Megumi my dear…your boy-toy is mine now…I'm his main squeeze from now on…". 

"And you're the bitch who whacked me back at the Kanagawa port. You're cologne says it all. I can't believe that I fell for you back then." 

Kite stood there after figuring out who attacked her after smelling her scent, which is the same as the one he smelled t the port months back. 

"Sooo…you're alive. Too bad you won't live longer than that…". 

Ryoko finally provoked Megumi by opening the zipper of Kyuu's pants and placed her hand inside, touching him. 

"See…Kyuu likes me…he wants me to touch him over and over…ah…he getting fired up…". 

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU BITCH!" the pink-haired Class Q member shrieked s she went towards her to give her a strong smack on the face, but Ryoko took off her hand and kissed him on the lips. 

"Sigh…Renjou…kill the bitch and make her suffer.". As if on cue, Kyuu grabbed her by her hair and spins around quite fast until he let her go, and she was thrown against one of the stalls, knocking her out. He then turned his attention to a stunned Kyo and chanted "**_Rider Change_**". He inserted his cellphone onto the center portion of his belt and he instantly powered up, changing into his armored guise of Mask Rider Beta. Kyo followed suit, becoming Mask Rider Gamma, and the Renjou twins started to brawl. Isaka left the scene to check out on Shell Clow Beast. As he went to the other scene, he saw Kinta (as Mask Rider Kappa) exchanging blows, and he decided to quickly seal the Clow Beast by raising his right hand and used his psychokenesis, hitting the two with a gale (wind) blast, knocking the two down. The Clow Beast got up and fired his Shell Missiles, while Isaka threw fireballs in return. Isaka evaded it, and so was the Clow Beast, but Kappa wasn't so lucky, as he was caught in a direct hit, knocking him several meters away, and he reverted back to normal after his Kappa Phone was detached from his Kappa Belt. Sojiro saw the Shell Clow Beast attempting to escape and he inserted the Change Stag card inside the diamond Buckle, and metallic belt straps enveloped his waist, and chanted "**_Henshin_**". The possessed F-4 member ran straight into the projection screen, and when he emerged at the other side of the screen, it disappeared and then he was enveloped in his red and gray armor, becoming Mask Rider Garren. Garren went after the Clow Beast, intending to seal him. Isaka returned to the other scene, in which Kyuu and Kyo are fighting. Meanwhile, Kazua was secretly filming the whole scene with his mobile phone that has a built-in camera. 

Meanwhile, Kite was surprised to note that Ryoko could fight well, and she even took out a bullwhip, and Kite took out his Kunai daggers and went on the offensive. Five minutes later the two went on a standstill nd couldn't get an opening.

At Arashima, Junior grappled with Ryu, who responded with a head-butt, and swiped the Clow Card onto the card reader, and the Clow Card spirit is unleashed. As Polarmon and the other workers were distracted by the brawl, they didn't notice that the Clow Beast's spirit approaching them, and soon it entered Polarmon's body, slowly taking him over, and he was transformed into the Polar Clow Beast. Anita gritted her teeth as she wasn't able to prevent it, and then she stopped on her tracks as the Polar Clow Beast fired a giant wave of ice breath, freezing his human partner and the other workers, and plowed through them, killing them as frozen bloodstains were scattered on the ground. The Polar Clow Beast repeated the process, this time at the Ice Castle, and everyone inside, the tourists and the customers, was frozen to death instantaneously, and the Clow Beast plowed through the castle, killing everyone inside. Anita took out some paper and converted them into bladed weapons and was about to go into action when she heard a voice saying "**_TURN UP_**", and when she turn around, she saw a projection screen approaching her way, but before she could evade it, she was hit and knocked down by the blue projection screen, which has the symbol of the Spade of Ace, and when she got up, Tsukasa went through the projection and was armored up into Mask Rider Blade. Blade took out his Blayrouser and strikes at Anita, who shielded her self with her paper sword, and the two clashed away. Meanwhile, Junior used his martial arts ability to match Ryu's while Tomoyo recorded the scene with his video-cam. Meiling on the other hand, joined Anita in fighting off Blade.

It was then Ryu took out his Orga Phone from his pocket and lifted the hem of hi gray sweatshirt, revealing that he is wearing the Orga Belt. Junior stood back as the former heir to Pluto changed into Mask Rider Orga. Orga, being under Isaka's control, knew the importance of the mission, and he wasted no time, as he inserted a memory chip into a bladeless sword that he took from the Orga Belt's sheathe, and pressed "**ENTER**" on the Orga Phone.

Orga Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**".

Orga's bladeless sword, which turned out to be the Stlanzer, was activated, and a powerful laser projection appeared, taking form of a powerful sword blade, and went into a slicing motion. Junior jumped out of the way, and instead hit the Polar Clow Beast, rendering him unconscious. Orga then went for Anita and she jumped back to get more room and to regroup. Orga gave Blade the empty Clow Card, and Blade threw it against the unconscious Clow Beast, and was absorbed, and went back to Blade's hand. The card became the **_Category Six of Clubs_(♣6)**, also known as the **Blizzard Polar**. With their mission completed, Orga pressed the codes on his Orga Phone.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

Orga Phone: "**_JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER…_**"

A minute later, the Jet Sliger arrived and Orga jumped aboard, and Blade hopped onto his motorcycle, which has a spade symbol and its design appeared to be slightly advanced. Orga unleashed a bevy of missiles at the DDS students, but Junior used his phasing ability and everyone became intangible and slowly descended to the ground as the missiles destroyed everything it hit. Thinking that all are dead, Orga and Blade left the scene and headed back towards B.O.A.R.D. HQ.

Back at AwajiIsland, Garren continued to go after the Shell Clow Beast, but the Clow Beast ran into a group of traveling tourists and grabbed them and used them as shields. Garren, being programmed by Isaka to capture any Clow Beast at any cost, had no qualms as he fired away, killing innocent tourists and bystanders. In five minutes the Clow Beast was running out of hiding places and saw an electric post beside Garren and fired his Shell Missiles at the post, causing it to topple. Garren fired at the broken live wires to prevent them from touching him. After the ot is clear, Garren realized that the Shell Clow Beast has escaped. He then went back at the scene, and saw Mask Rider Gamma fighting both Mask Rider Beta and Isaka. After briefly being informed, Isaka decided to fall back for now, and raised both hands and fired a huge blast of fireball. As the smoke cleared, Isaka and his two henchmen are gone. Kyo reverted back to normal and checked on Megumi to see if she's alright. To his horror, she was unconscious and her head was busted open. He called Kazuma to look after her as he checked on Kinta, and saw him slumped on the ground, also injured. He then checked on Kite, who was convulsing and realized that his body was swelling due to the whipping he got from Ryoko, who also fled. Kyo boarded both Kinta and Megumi on the Side Basher and he and Kazuma went to the nearest hospital. 

Back at Arashima, Class R and S surveyed the area, seeing that there are no survivors here, and police arrived to se the place. After showing their DDS badges, the DDS students told them what happened here (except the details on Ryu as Orga), after 15 minutes they left after receiving word from Kyo about what happened, and were instructed to head for Atami Police station where Principal Dan is speaking to the police. 

An hour later at the Atami prefecture, Principal Dan is at the police station with Shino Katagiri and Kotaro Nanami. They were being confronted by Kaede Domyouji, her personal lawyer (Suichi Kitaoka called a day before to inform her that he has turn down her offer), and the Nishikado family over Class Q's apparent failure to locate both Sojiro and Tsukasa, as well as that they're being sued for libel. 

"The investigation is still ongoing, ma'am…we are still…" Dan tried to reason, but Kaede is very stern at this discussion. "First Sojiro is missing, then my son…and now your students are implicating them as masterminds over the Digimon attacks! I won't accept it! I will sue you, and to show that your school is flawed and…". 

Her tirade was interrupted when Kyo grabbed her from the back of her collar and shoved her towards the sofa. 

"You can quit jacking off about DDS implicating the two F-4 members. What we saw is true…your son and Mr. Nishikado are behind the Digimon rampage. Tsukishi Makino is innocent…and it took a lot of sacrifices from our DDS schoolmates to get a single breakthrough.". 

The three DDS faculty members turned around and saw Kazuma, Class R and S entering the precinct, and Kyo went to the police commissioner telling him that Tsukushi is innocent. 

"Really? Do you have proof? We need one if she is to be walking free…". But Mrs. Domyouji was intent on keeping Tsukushi away from her son, and tried a diverting tactic in using DDS as a scapegoat. 

"You dare let a conniving girl go so you can let her pilfer my son into giving all my money to her! She's nothing but a gold digger! A lower-class insect who's after our family fortune! YOU! How dare you use my son as a suspect when she is…". 

But everyone inside the precinct was shocked when Kyoi grabbed her by her neck and saw the terrifying look in his face, and even slammed her against the wall. 

"LISTEN UP HERE, YOU BILLIONAIRE BULLSHIT! WE DIDN'T COME HERE JUST TO FLAUNT! ASIDE FROM YOUR SON AND SOJIRO, KYUU AND RYU ARE ALSO CAPTURED! IT WASN'T MS. MAKINO BUT SOMEONE ELSE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!". Surprisingly, the chairwoman of the Domyouji Enterprises was shaken to her knees, and slowly sat down on the couch, while Principal Dan was quite surprised at Kyo's outburst. 

"Let's not waste out fucking time here…Ms. Daidouji…please show them the footage of what happened at Tomoeda…and what occurred at Arashima." As if on cue, Tomoyo connected her video cam onto the projector, and the film was rolling, which showed how the Digimons became out of control, and showed to them Sojiro and Tsukasa changing to Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Blade and show on the upper-left portion of the screen was the actual date and time. However, Tomoyo carefully edited out how Sakura activated her Clow Cards. The next scene showed how she handled herself against Garren, and Syaoran fighting against Blade. The footage also showed how Sakura and Syaoran were seriously injured at the hands of the two F-4 members. 

Then Tomoyo played the scene that happened at Arashima earlier, and showed to them the 

scene where Ryu used the card to take possession of the polar bear-Digimon, and it showed that he and Tsukasa were under control by someone. 

After that, Kazuma showed to the police the footage he took at AwajiIsland, where Kyu and Sojiro went on a rampage, and the next scene showed the apparent mastermind named Isaka, which also showed that he is using his voice and an apparent means of controlling the two F-4 members and Kyuu and Ryu. And there it showed Megumi's failed attempt to wake up Kyuu. After that the scene ended with Isaka using an explosive force used in making their getaway. 

"I do hope that is enough. I also believed that what happened to Class C is somewhat connected, since they have partner Digimons. I also believed that Hawkmon and Palmon were the Digimons that are among those who were absorbed into those strange cards. And there what you saw in those footage explains how the children were killed, and hence a perfect cover-up. Now, commissioner…will you release her?". The police commissioner was more than convinced that what he saw in the footage was real, and ordered Tsukushi Makino's release. Principal Dan was quite shocked at what he just discovered, and now he realized that they're facing an unknown enemy, and believed that they knew about DDS. 

Two minutes later, Tsukushi is released and she was shocked when told about what happened. "Do you know the other two F-4 members, Ms. Makino?" Anita asked. "Yes…Akira Mimasaka and Rui Hanazawa. Akira is currently in Spain and Rui is in Mt.Bandai taking violin lessons…", Tsukishi replied, but Kyo cut her off. "Try calling his house, I'll try calling the violin teacher.". Five minutes later, Tsukushi was told by the Hanazawa household that Rui is still at Mt.Bandai, while Kyo was silent when talking to the violin teacher. "They got him to…FUCKING SHIT…they got him too! He said that Tsukasa fetch Rui a week ago! And he hasn't replied to the violin teacher or at his home!". Everyone went glow in the dark after hearing this, and now they are somewhat lost on how to handle this. Kyo then came up with an idea on how to put a stop on this. 

"Principal Dan…Kazuma, Class R and S will handle this for now. Kyuu and Ryu are still innocent since they're under some control…hypnosis or a device.. I suggest that we try asking the police to use tranquilizers to subdue them. Meanwhile we'll formulate a plan to trap the two F-4 members so that we might tackle them down before they activate their armors, while we try to find someway to free them from this so-called Isaka. Oh, Kite's alive but is injured along with Kinta and Megumi. They're at the hospital. So please check on them if you have time.". Everyone inside the precinct agreed and are now going to have a dialogue wit the army once Tomoyo and Kazuma make several cipoes of the footage that they took. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - - 

Tsukushi is cleared, and now Principal Dan and the Atami police know what really happened, but will that be enough to put a stop to Kyuu, Ryu and the two F-4 members' rampage? The Shell Clow Beast is on the loose. Where will he end up? And still…there's no word if Rui Hanazawa survived the fall at the Kodoma Hill after being attacked by the Giraffa Clow Beast.

**_Preview:_**

Isaka's order his henchmen to go to Chinatown within Tokyo district to turn Digimons and them into Clow Beasts and seal them.


	33. Chinatown Chaos

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Now that DDS and the Atami police know the truth about what happened to the two F-4 members and to Kyuu and Ryu, things will get a bit heated up, as the case is still far from solved, as they now know that Rui is now captured by a mysterious villain, unaware that Rui was apparently killed.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

At the Renjou residence, two days later, Mrs. Renjou was sweeping the floor while her mind was awhirl when Kyo came home along with his Class R classmates. There Kyo told his mom about what happened and what he discovered, and assured to her that he'll bring Kyuu and Ryu back home. 

He went to his secret cave and Kite, Anita and Junior joined there. And from there they collected some data and went out. Kyo went to his room to get some clothes and came down, telling his mom that he'll be staying at Kazuma's house as he and Class S will work together to solve this case as soon as possible.

Two days later again, Kyo and Kazuma are watching TV as they are chancing upon a live newsflash in case Kyuu, Ryu, or Tsukasa or Sojiro might be seen by cameramen should they make another rampage. Instead they saw a televised cooking show featuring a well-known Chinese chef. Kazuma's maid sighed as she always here a lot about the chef.

"Aside from that Chinese chef, I heard that there is a Digimon who works as a retailer of Chinese food and vegetables at Chinatown…just in the middle of Tokyo. Business is blooming there because the Digimon selling his wares is a squid.".

Kyo blinked his eyes as a thought hit him, and had a bad feeling about what the outcome might be. "Guess that place might be where our possessed schoolmates might strike next. Kazuma, we'd better start having a discussion. Since Kinta and Megumi are out of action, we'll have to exert more efforts on our part since Class C is also out of action." Kyo spoke.

"Couldn't agree more. Also, we might ask Tomoyo to lend some of her bodyguards as an added support. They're trained, and she might…" Kazuma replied, but Kyo interrupted. "Fine with me. Let's go.". The two turned off the TV and went to the living room after Kazuma told his maid to call the others who are outside of the house.

- - -

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 33: _Chinatown no Keiyosu_**

Meanwhile at Awaji Hospital, Kinta slowly woke up from his slumber, and blinked his eyes at the sight in front of him. It was his father,Police Superintendent Toyama. He tried to get up, but he felt a stinging pain on his rib cage area. 

"Easy, son…easy…the doctors said that your rib cages are badly busted, and therefore you have to stay and rest.". The eldest member of Class Q sighed, but froze when he saw someone else lying on the bed, just across his side. It was Megumi, and her head was bandaged around, with red marks indicating that blood was being slightly leaking. 

"Ms. Minami suffered the brunt of the incident. She's lucky that her injury wasn't that serious. She'll have to stay in bed until further notice." The elder Toyama said. 

"Geez…I had no idea that we'd ended up like this…" Kinta sagged. 

"But I have to admit…Satoru Renjou is lucky to have two sons. Your classmate, Kyuu, is a superb detective. Wise-cracking and fun-loving…Kyo…well…he's quite the opposite of Kyuu. He's a tough-talking, street-smart, and a bit of a bad ass. He even foul-mouthed the well-known Kaede Domyouji when she insisted that DDS is lying about her son being implicated in a scam on Digimons, but when I saw the footage that Mr. Dan showed me, well…this is one case that really took its toll on their students. First Class R, then S, C…and now Q. Class A is the only section intact, but I hope they won't ended up in the injury list…". 

"Kyo will bring Kyuu and Ryu back, pop. I know him. He's a bit of a smart-mouth, but he's one of the best. The late Satoru Renjou is proud of him…and so are Kyuu and his mom…".

Meanwhile, at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, ONE OF Isaka's possessed henchmen arrived from Chinatown after doing a thorough search, and showed to him the footage of the perfect Digimons that he scout so that the Clow Cards they'll unleash would turn them into Clow Beast and then seal them. 

"Ah…perfect. They'll do just fine. And I'm sure that they'll be a good addition to the cards of the 4th suit once we find the Category Ace." Isaka smirked after seeing the footage He also came up with the idea of going to Chinatown to do some "window shopping". 

"Kyuu…Ryu…come with me. We're going on a trip to Chinatown, and bring your weapons with you.". Kyuu and Ryu nodded obediently and opened their briefcases, which houses their belts and phones. But one of the henchmen came to Isaka and voiced his concern. 

"Master Isaka…there are at least three sets of army soldiers stationed at Chinatown. I believe that they're chancing to apprehend the two DDS students. You might get captured…". "Fear not. I won't be that easy to get caught. But…adding more manpower would be a good idea. That would make things easier to speed up our plans. Let's go!". 

Isaka and the two teens left the HQ and headed out for Chinatown. Tennoji looks on, as everything he and Isaka had planned is working as scheduled.

At the Narusawa mansion, Kazuma, is looking on as he opened the projection screen and activated the projector, and there it shows the map of Chinatown that are shown in two locations. Kyo took a ruler and pointed out the two areas where Isaka would likely strike next. 

"Listen up, guys. Here are the data that Kazuma and I took when researching the Chinatown thing since his maid mentioned a while ago. And there we deduced that Isaka and his cronies would likely strike next. Here we discovered that there are two areas where Chinatown is situated. One is in Yokohama and the other is in Kobe.". 

His classmates in Class R, looks on, while Meiling Li and Tomoyo Daidouji seem to be familiarized with the latter. 

"Tomoyo and I will go to Kobe. Me and Syaoran have been there several times. We also have friends there so we shouldn't have any problems." Meiling chirped. "Junior and I will go to Yokohama. And if you don't mind, I'll ask Maggie and Michelle to go with us.". Anita interjected. "Fine, then. Kazuma...you stay here. I'll go with Meiling since they're quite short-handed.". 

After that they came to an agreement and all left the mansion to go to their assigned destinations. Kazuma sighed as he is left behind again, but knew it is understandable. He immediately went to work as he looks on at the monitor screen and hacked into the Chinatown security camera, and checked out the Kobe section, and was surprised to see several soldiers guarding the place and recalled the recent incidents of gang wars that erupted there. 

At Kobe, Meiling, Tomoyo and Kyo arrived, and looked around the place to see if Isaka arrived here, but realized that this won't be an easy task as the place is packed with people. What they didn't realize is that Isaka has already arrived 15 minutes earlier. 

Inside a medicine shop, a Chinese seller named Chim Pang-Zee is preparing to unload is medicinal goods while his assistant, a Digimon named Centimon, also prepares to set the stall of their store as customers are roaming near their area. 

"Let's hurry it up with the goods, Centimon…my Feng Shui says we get lucky day today.". "I don't know why you humans always look up into your superstitious beliefs, but who am I to argue?", the centipede-Digimon replied. Then, a person entered their store in an ungentlemanly way. It was Isaka! 

"Sorry…store will be open five minute from now. Please wait outside.". Chim Pang-Zee politely said, but Centimon stood in front of his human benefactor in a protective manner. 

"Mr. Pang-Zee…get out of here…I sense that this guy is not human.". Isaka smirked as he adjusted his shades at what he just saw. 

"Impressive…you can sense my aura even id I tried to hide it. But don't worry…it's you I came for.". 

And with a flip of his hands, Isaka roused the Clow Card into the card reader, and the Clow Card spirit is released. Centimon used his long body to coil around the Clow Card spirit but was kicked away. Then the spirit entered Centimon's body and glowed amid the Digimon's scream of agony. The Chinese trader rushed to his assistant's side but Isaka stabbed Pang-Zee's chest and exploded, killing him. As he turned around, Isaka was surprised as Centimon, who changed into the **_Centipede Clow Beast_**, shoved him aside and smashed onto the window and began to attack customers and shoppers within his path, leaving several dead and injured. 

"_He'll be easy to captured, so there's no need to rush. Kyuu and Ryuu will take care of the rest…_", The man clad in black clothes thought, as he takes his leave covertly as many people tend to the injured. 

Kyo, Meiling and Tomoyo arrived after hearing the commotion, and saw the trail of carnage in front of them. After talking to several eyewitnesses, they concluded that Isaka has unleashed a Clow Card and an unfortunate Digimon became a Clow Card. "Shit! We're too late!", Kyo cussed. "And we can't do anything with all these people around." Meiling added. 

At Yokohama, Junior, Kite and the Paper Sisters arrived there and are surprised to see a lot of shoppers flocking Chinatown. They realized that it won't be n easy task in finding their targets. As Maggie looks around stall after stall, Michelle hilariously began to prance around several bookstalls at sight. 

"Oh, Michelle! This is no time to…" Anita whined but Junior put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright. They'll call us if they see someone suspicious.". Sighing, Anita went round at the heart of Chinatown, but sweat-dropped when Kite was flirting with several teenage girls. She had to twist his ear while pulling him away.. 

At a market, a Digimon called Squidmon was busy chopping several fished and other marine meat, while the market tender shouts around to attract customers. Behind the stall, Ryu sneaks behind as not to be seen, and slowly unsealed a Clow Card. 

A few feet away, the three Class R members were blocked by a familiar face, which is Kyuu. 

"You are too late. We will rule this world with our bare hands.". The shoppers around them stopped as they recognized Kyuu from the news reports, and were baffled at why he said such a thing. Then a scream was heard as the market seller was thrown out of his stall in several body parts, as Squidmon was transformed into the **_Squid Clow Beast_**. The Clow Beast emits a back smoke, which is laced in poison, and it slowly killed the nearby shoppers. In the confusion Kyuu slipped away, and he and Ryu changed into their armored forms, as to avoid the effects of the smoke. Maggie and Michelle heard the commotion and used their papers to form a ball to shield themselves from the mist and grabbed Kite, Junior and Anita. As they got to a safe distance, they saw the Squid Clow Beast heading toward an alley, and struggled to get past a barricade of terrified shoppers. After some three minutes they made it through, and when they arrived at the alleyway, no one is there, and wondered how it escaped without a trace. Junior noticed a covered manhole and used his phasing ability to scan the area, and realized that Kyuu and Ryu made the getaway along with the Clow Beast, who is now sealed. Sighing they retreated back to Kazuma's mansion to report to Kyo about what happened. 

Two hours later, at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Kyuu and Ryu presented to Isaka their captured card and he looked at it. He is pleased that this sealed card will be most useful to the 4th Card Suit once the necessary tools and parts are completed and is ready for creation. 

The scene shifts to the front portion of the card, and here you see what it looked like: 

- a tarot card with the ♣ 9 attached to upper-right and lower left corner of the sides 

- a picture of the Squid Clow Beast in the center 

- below the picture is the name of the card: **Smog Squid**

- and on the right side of the picture is the caps-locked name **SMOG.**

Isaka then went back to the laboratory and opened the monitor, where the army are currently securing the area, but were secretly being controlled by him after getting a bit close to them without arousing suspicion. 

"_My little toy soldiers…this is your master speaking…come to BOARD HQ at once to receive your next command._" He thought, and as on cue, the soldiers stationed in Yokohama and Kobe slowly left the areas and are now headed to BOARD HQ. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - - 

To the readers who have Chinese blood…please don't feel offended…this is a part of my story, and is not intended to piss you off… 

Another Clow Beast is born, and the other got away while the one is caught. Quite easy for the bad guys, huh?

**_Preview:_**

A new Clow Beast appears and goes on a murder spree. Both the heroes and the villains of this fic rush in to meet up with this new Clow Beast.

- - - 

This is the last chapter for this week, as tomorrow up to Saturday, we commemorate the Holy Week.

I'll be back by Monday to continue where I left off.

See You!


	34. Rampage OfThe Category Ace

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

My apologies to the readers who might feel offended with the contents of last chapter. I never really intend to degrade or portray the Chinese immigrants as "expendable" and what you read there is really a part of the plot.

The Chinatown Chaos story came intro my mind and with my recent trip to Chinatown in the Philippines served as an inspiration, hence the name and plot of that chapter.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

Three days later after the Chinatown incident that took the lives of several shoppers and traders, Kazuma, Class R and S had no choice to move on after their failed attempt to bring down Kyuu and Ryu, who successfully changed two Digimons into Clow Beasts. 

Then the speaker attached to their classrooms boomed, mentioning their names and told them to report to Principal Dan's office. The students whose names were called were called stood up and went there. 

Outside Principal Dan's office, Kazuma was the first to arrive, and a minute later, Tomoyo and Meiling arrived. "Do you think Principal Dan wants to talk to us about what happened at Chinatown?", the Chinese girl mused. "Most likely…I'm sure he must've watched the news about what happened, and I'm sure Kyuu and Ryu were seen by eyewitnesses before they got away.". Turning around, Kazuma and the two girls saw that it was Anita King who just spoke. A few seconds later Junior Makuhari and Kyo Renjou followed suit, and the students summoned are now here. "We got to do something. We can't let this go on forever. If this keep up, Ryu 

and my brother will end up getting killed and we'll end up taking the brunt of guilt.", Kyo sighed, feeling the pressure at the failure to stop their two possessed DDS students. The rest looked down at the floor, as they too feel the pressure as they are the only DDS students active enough to try to stop the recent crisis, as the others ended up in various hospitals before they got the chance to solve their cases. Then Ms. Katagiri opened the door and said, "Principal Dan wants to see you now." 

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 34: _Kategori Esu no Yougeki_**

At an alley within the slum area of Tokyo, a spider-Digimon had just finished his meal, consuming the life force and fluids of a dozen human victims wrapped neatly in a web. "Mmm...I sure am glad that I'm a Digimon...even humans are tasty...". The corpses of the human victims are wrapped in webbings and are inly reduced to dried-skinned bodies that nearl;y resembled a skeleton. 

Then without notice...a stray Clow Card spirit appeared before the Digimon, named Spidermon, and entered his body. Despite the resistance...Spidermon lost the fight, and slowly turned into a Clow Beast. After the light faded, the spider-Digimon emerged as the Spider Clow Beast. To his surprise, the Spider Clow Beast felt an uncontrollable craving to consume human fluids and life force, and decided to find the nearest source of "food". 

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, the scientists summoned both Tennoji and Isaka after the computers detected the energy signature of the Spider Clow Beast. Isaka smirked at seeing the level of energy the Clow Beast has emitted, and knew that this is the one he needed to complete the one remaining Card Suit. "So…you must be the strongest…and hence you are the Ace to activate the final piece. Kyuu…Ryu…come with me. We shall seek out the Clow Beast!". The three left the HQ to find the Clow Beast after his location is locked. 

Back at DDS, Principal Dan was told by the summoned DDS students about what happened. He was quite concerned about what is happening right now and realized that the two DDS students must be stopped without bringing harm to them. "This is very serious…and it seems that all of you here and Class A are the only ones active enough to do an investigation. If anything happens to you…". "And we won't be caught off-guard. We will bring Kyuu and Ryu back. All we need now is…" Anita chirped when the phone rang. After three minutes the DDS founder lowered the phone and looked at his students. 

"I've just been informed by the military that the soldiers who were guarding the Chinatowns in Kobe and Yokohama went AWOL and have not been heard since that incident. Since then. I'm afraid that this so-called mind-control apparatus thing is real, as I suspect that they have fallen under the control of this Isaka that you shown me. We have to be more careful as you might be the next target. Let us pray that the fallen DDS students recovered so that they would help us in pinning down the true culprits. That is all for now. You're dismissed.". The DDS students saluted before leaving. As they left the office, Kyo stayed behind after seeing Yukihira and Kuniko standing near the door, and decided to talk to the two girls. He told them about what happened, and said that their help might be needed. 

"Sure…just tell us what you need." Yuki replied. "Then have your belts ready. We might need Mask Rider Upsilon and Mask Rider Epsilon's aid. We must bring down my brother and Ryu before they might commit another forced murder." Kyo nodded in response. After that the three parted ways as they went back to classes. 

Still at the slum area of Tokyo, the Spider Clow Beast continued to leave a trail of webbed corpses after satisfying his hunger, and was about to move to another district when Isaka appeared, and both communicated via telepathy. 

Isaka: "_Greetings…**Category Ace**. It's been a long time._" 

Spider Clow Beast: "_You…the **Category Jack**…you have the nerve to adopt a form of a human and blend in with them when they must be…_" 

Isaka: "_Now, now…let's not be too hasty…I came to find you as I have an offer for you. And I know that you'll like the idea. _" 

Spider Clow Beast: "_This better not be a trick…_" 

Isaka: "_I am not playing games here, so here's the deal…_" 

After a lengthy discussion, the Spider Clow Beast gave his nod after hearing the details and was impressed by it. He agreed, and is willing to cooperate with Isaka.

Spider Clow Beast: "_Very well…but I can't do everything by myself here…_" 

Isaka: "_I already made arrangements and I'll send some help to help you out. So then, I'll call you when I need you when the time comes._" 

Spider Clow Beast: "_You have my word, just as long as you treat me as an equal._" 

Isaka: "_I will…see you then._" 

The Spider Clow Beast and Isaka's forces parted ways after coming to an agreement, and the Clow Beast moved to another location to find more victims while Isaka heads back to HQ.

Meanwhile, at Tomoeda hospital, Touya continues to watch over Sakura as there was no response to her health, or any significant improvement. He also learned that Syaoran is still in a state of a coma and wasn't responding well to medicines. He prayed that either Yue or Eriol would learn of the incident so that the culprits would be brought down. 

Nighttime, at Kobe, the Spider Clow Beast (dressed as a druid) arrived at Chinatown and noted that there are no guards and that the town is full of shoppers, and decided to weave a web to prevent anyone from escaping. After securing all exit points, he began to indulge himself in consuming the hapless victims. After 30 minutes he left Chinatown, leaving 300 dead victims wrapped in webbings and reduced to skeletons. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

**_Preview:_**

Tskushi found Tsukasa, but the lead member of the F-4 doesn't recognize her. How will she be able to wake him up? 


	35. F4 Confrontation

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Now we're going into deeper rapture as a possessed Tsukasa bumps into his one and only love, Tsukuhi Makino. Will she be able to free this F-4 hothead when the DDS students couldn't?

And you're going to see another F-4 member getting into a brew of trouble later in this chapter. 

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

At a fishing bay in Kanagawa, two nights later, at about 23:15. two men were riding on a fishing boat carrying a huge net and had just thrown them into the sea in hopes of catching a swarm of fishes so that by morning they could sell them at their nearby market. Despite the recent troubles, business was still thriving, and they hope that they'll earn an extra income within this month. 

"Hope there aren't any Digimons straying here…since the past few months they're nothing but trouble.", said the first fisherman. 

"Hah, then check out what happened at the two Chinatowns. A meat dealer was chopped to death by that Squidmon who poisoned more shoppers, while the centipede-Digimon killed dozens more. What else do you expect?", replied the second fisherman.

"Hey! I got a pull! Looks like a big one. Pull!" said the third fisherman. And they all pulled with all of their might, and managed to pull it towards them but they were unable to pull enough to reveal their catch. They assumed that it was a huge school of fish. 

"Whoa! Must be a big haul! Looks like we'll be earning some extra yen!" said the first fisherman. Then, another fishing boat carrying three more fishermen passed by and saw what was going on. 

"Hey! You need a hand?" asked the fourth fisherman. 

"Yeah…looks like a big one. If you help us, we might consider letting you help us sell this school…and together we can…" said the third fisherman, but then the contents of the net revealed itself, and it was the Shell Clow Beast! The Clow Beast ripped the net and grabbed the two fishermen and impaled them with his spinning sharp-edged "shell head", pumping a hole on their stomachs until their bodies were split into two. The second fisherman jumped to the waters and swam away but the Shell Clow Beast grabbed him and did the same thing. The three other fishermen took out their rifles and open fire, but the bullets had no effect, and the Clow Beast fired his "Shell Missiles" and the missiles exploded upon impact, killing the three remaining fishermen and destroying the boat. The monster then swam away when a nearby coast guard ship heard the explosion. 

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 35: _F-4 no Taiketsu_**

The next morning, at the Renjou residence, Kyo was eating his breakfast when the radio made a newsflash about an incident at the Kanagawa port where six bodies were found floating and are ripped into shreds and that their boats were smashed to pieces. As Kyo stood up, he opened the TV and tuned in to the news. There he got a visual of the news and slowly turned away. 

"At least my stomach isn't weak. Sure I can withstand the crocodiles eating their meals on Discovery Channel…but this…". He immediately left his meal and went to the " Bat Cave", and opened his computer. There he got a fix on where the incident in Kanagawa is. 

"A port…and the news said it happened around nightfall…hence that Clow Beast…or whatever it's called…has moved to another location by now…". He turned off the computer and left the Bat Cave, and prepared his things as he sets off to DDS. He sent text messages to his Class R compatriots and informed them of what he found out. 

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, the scientist came to Tennoji and Isaka and informed them about the incident at Kanagawa port, and both realized that this is the work of the Shell Clow Beast that escaped a few weeks ago. 

"This is perhaps our only shot in capturing it. Mr. Domyouji…go find that Clow Beast and seal it at once. Kill anyone who gets in your way.". "Yes, master." Tsukasa replied and boarded onto the Blue Spader and sped off. Isaka opened the computer to view the cards that they have as of now. 

**_Category Spades: _**

A: Change Beetle 

2: Slash Lizard 

5: Kick Locust 

6: Thunder Deer 

9: Mach Jaguar 

**_Category Diamonds: _**

A: Change Stag 

2: Bullet Armadillo 

3: Upper Frog 

5: Drop Whale 

6: Fire Fly 

8: Scope Bat 

9: Gemini Zebra 

**_Category Clubs:_**

K: Evolution Paradoxa

**_Category Clubs: _**

6: Blizzard Polar 

7: Gel Jellyfish 

9: Smog Squid 

10: Remote Tapir 

"In just a matter of time, the Suit Of Clubs will become a reality…and with the Category Ace at our side, our army will become unstoppable." Isaka hissed. Tennoji approached Isaka and told him his concern. 

"Isaka...we still have a few problems regarding this. The Heart cards are still missing, and that Category King...he killed our third specimen who'd...". "A small loss, but at least his death won't put our plans in jeopardy. We should start immediately in creating the 4th suit.". 

At Eitoku Academy, Tsukushi went to her locker to get her things in preparation to her next class. She had to ignore the taunting of her fellow schoolmates as even though she was cleared of any wrong doing, they still branded her as a suspect in the F-4's disappearance (excluding Akira Mimasaka, who is still in Baarcelona, Spain). She went to her classroom to prepare for the rest of the subjects. 

At DDS, Kyo attended lessons in class along with Class R. He was till preoccupied on how to save Kyuu and Ryu, as well as learning abut what happened to Class C and S. He wished that classes would end so that he could leave and look for them. 

And several hours later, he left DDS as dismissal time came, and boarded the Side Basher and went on patrol. His trip took him to Osaka, and saw someone familiar: Tsukasa Domyouji riding a blue-colored motorcycle. He realized that he is after something. "_Looks to me he's after a Digimon. I bet Kyuu and Ryu are there as well..._". He immediately followed the F-4 member as the chase leads him to a remote area in Naoshima. 

Unknown to the two, Tsukushi Makino is also there, as she was instructed by her biology teacher to get a few plant samples. Her search leads her to a nearby lake, and as she was about to get another plant sample, the Shell Clow Beast emerged and is going after Tsukushi. 

"EEKK! Get away from me!" she screamed, as she ran off to get away. But as she continues to run off, she tripped and fell to the ground. As the Shell Clow Beast closes in, Tsukasa came barging in and rammed the monster. The female student was a bit thrilled bit also nervous as she saw her boyfriend again, but after learning about what happened to the F-4, she wasn't sure how to reach him. As the clow Beast got up, Tsukasa took out a card, which is the **Thunder Deer** ( 6) card and swiped it onto the side of the Blue Spader, and a voice emanated from the motorcycle's speaker. 

"**_THUNDER_**". 

An electrical energy appeared and hit the Clow Beast, sending him towards the lake, and continued to electrocute him until it fell down. The F-4 member took out a blank card and threw it against the fallen monster and was sealed, which flew to his hands. Tsukasa looked at it and was disappointed as he saw what the card looks like: A tarot card with the Shell Clow Beast's picture in the center, and the sides have the marking of 5, and the name of the card says "**DRILL SHELL**". 

"A Heart card...a waste of time...but Master Isaka demanded it, so...". "Tsukasa! Where have you been?? I've been worried about you! Why are you doing this??", Tsukushi hugged him from behind and tried to reach his mind and heart through her voice, but it wasn't enough. Tsukasa grabbed her by her neck and said, 

"I don't know you...but you're a friend of the F-4. Good. Now tell me...where are Rui Hanazawa and Akira Mimasaka?? Tell me now or I kill you!". Tsukushi was slowly fading as the choking increased but someone appeared to break things up. 

"Release her at once. Face me instead.". Tsukasa and Tsukushi turned around, and were surprised to see who just spoke. It was Rui Hanazawa, and he was seriously looking at them. Behind a bush, Kyo was also surprised, seeing that Rui is there and is alive and well, and from the way he is speaking, it seems that he hasn't fallen under the enemy's influence. 

"_Thank goodness for that...but what can he do? He'll only ended up getting beaten. Looks like I'd better cut in..._" the younger Renjou thought, as the two F-4 members are ready to collide. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

**_Preview:_**

F-4 vs. F-4...yeah, its Tsukasa against Rui. But Tsukasa is blade, so how can Rui stand against his possessed F-4 friend? And what can Kyo do to help? 


	36. The Suit Of Cups: Mask Rider Chalice

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Rui Hanazawa has resurfaced and now attempts to save Tsukushi, but will he be able to do that knowing that Tsukasa has the Spade Suit aka the _Suit of Swords_ in his possession?

And didn't he fell on the ravine a few chapters ago? How did he survive, having his legs wounded by gunfire? 

Read on at what he can do to save the day... 

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

As soon as the two took out their cards, clouds covered the sun and the sky went a bit dark as the two F-4 members stared at one another, as if a showdown is about to commence. Tsukushi continued to struggle as she was still being strangled by Tsukasa, while looking worried at how Rui would do to help her. 

"Hmph! Two victims are better than one. Come with me if you wish to live. Say yes and you won't get hurt. It'll be an honor to serve Master Isaka." The F-4 hothead spoke. 

"I will not do that. Release her and face me." Rui rebutted. Smirking, Tsukasa did, and punched Tsukushi on her gut very hard that she flew to the air and was caught by the other male F-4. She was unconscious and blood was flowing from her mouth. Kyo saw this and rushed to her side. 

"Take her and go. I'll deal with him." Rui commanded. "But you can't! He has this..." Kyo rebutted but saw the look on Rui's eyes. 

"I know...and I have just the thing to stop him. Now go!". Kyo was baffled but did as he was told, as he carried the unconscious Tsukushi to the Side Basher and sped off to the nearest hospital. His mind was awhirl at what is happening. 

_"You have no idea how dangerous Domyouji is...you'll ended up becoming a slave to that Isaka freak!_". He sped up the vehicle as he tries to get past the other cars, attracting a police car. He stopped briefly after telling the officer about Tsukushi's condition. They escorted the two on their way to the nearest hospital. 

Meanwhile, Tsukasa took out the Spade Buckle and **CHANGE BEETLE** card as he prepares to armor up, but was surprised to see Rui took out the **CHANGE MANTIS** card from his pocket and a strange buckle appeared in front of his waist. He was a bit baffled as what Rui is about to do. 

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

- - -

**Episode 36: _Soroi no Kapu: Kamen Raidā Karisu_** ( )

Fifteen minutes later, Kyo arrived at the Osaka General Hospital and went straight to the emergency room to have Tsukushi undergo emergency treatment. He then showed to the escorting officers his student license and he got off the hook. After the coast is clear, he picked up the Gamma Phone and called DDS, telling Principal Dan about what he knew for the moment. Then he called the Makino house and informed her parents about her condition. He left the hospital to check back on the two warring F-4 members.

Back at the Naoshima Lake, Tsukasa inserted the card into the Spade Buckle and metallic belt straps encircled his waist, made a right arm motion and chanted "Henshin!", and pulled the lever on the right side of his buckle. In doing so the center portion of the buckle flipped and it revealed the Ace of Spades symbol, and the buckle said "**_TURN UP!_**", and a blue projection fired away, but Rui dodges it, as Tsukasa ran through the projection, and is instantly armored up. Tsukasa emerged as Mask Rider Blade, and is preparing to apprehend the F-4 compatriot. 

"Last warning...come with me or I hurt you.". Rui did not said anything, and instead he swiped the Change Mantis card into the red buckle and said "Henshin", and his body blurred a bit and slowly changed form after the belt within Rui's waist chanted "**_CHANGE_**", and Rui now appeared as an armored fighter, and his armor resembles that of the Mantis Clow Beast! 

"What?? The Mantis Clow Beast! How...??" Blade was baffled, and braces himself for a big fight. 

At B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka, Tennoji and the scientists stared in surprise at listening to the speakers and looking at the monitor of their computers, as the monitor registers a lock on Blade and now the Mantis Clow Beast, whose name appears as Chalice. 

"Something isn't right...Rui Hanazawa became Chalice...? The buckle for the Heart Suit was never made, and only the Joker has the Change Mantis Card. I smell a conspiracy here..._Blade, do not hold back! Kill Chalice and seal him, then you take his cards. Now!_", Isaka ordered. 

Nodding, Blade took out his Blayrouser and went for Chalice in a striking motion, but Chalice jumped aside and delivered a chop to the head, sending the armored f-4 leader diving to the ground. He got up and went for another sword slice but was again sent to the floor. Blade is starting to get agitated as he was being treated like a toy and is determined to win. He got up and opened his roulette of cards and picked some of his chosen cards to use in order to get the upper hand, and swiped it onto his Blayrouser.

"**_MACH_**". 

Blade's Mach Jaguar card floated around him before going inside his armor. He began to move in blinding speed and delivered six slashes onto Chalice's body, and to his surprise, blood splattered on the ground, but it was colored green. 

"You're not Rui Hanazawa...! You're a Clow Beast!" Blade exclaimed, and continued his assault. Thinking fast, Chalice took out a card from his red buckle and swiped it onto the rouse compartment of his buckle. It was the Bio Plant card. 

"**_BIO_**". 

As the card faded into his armor, a plant whip was formed and used it to slow down Blade by fastening it onto his opponent's leg and tripped him. He then whipped Blade until Blade's Mach effect wore off, but the spades-symbol fighter used his saber to cut off the whip, and opened his roulette of cards and swiped them onto his rouser. 

"**_KICK..._**" 

"**_THUNDER..._**" 

Blade had just roused Kick Locust and Thunder Deer cards and the two cards vanished into his armor after levitating around him. After that a voice spoke and said "**_LIGHTNING BLAST_**", and Blade ran towards Chalice and performed a flying sidekick with electricity shining brightly at the right foot. Chalice summoned a black bow that resembled a pair of mantis arms and used it as a shield, absorbing the impact and the energy, but knew that he couldn't hold on for long so he did a monkey flip and Blade ends up colliding against a tree. 

Kyo arrived just in time to see the two armored F-4 members fighting, and the younger Renjou was baffled at the scene. 

"Blade's taking a beating…and who's the other one? His armor is similar…wait…could he be…Rui Hanazawa?". Kyo recalled saying that he'll handle the situation, and deduced that Hanazawa is Chalice. Blade got up and became more agitated as he refuses to be beaten. 

"You fucking piece of shit! You'll die, Chalice! You hear me?? DIE!!". As Blade lunges forward, Chalice did an arrow-firing gesture, and several energy-like arrows fired away and hit its target, slowing an enraged Blade. The black-armored F-4 member then took the buckle from his beltline, and attached it onto center of the bow while another buckle emerged at his belly. He then took out two cards, which are the **CHOP HEAD** and **TORNADO HAWK**, and swiped them onto the buckle which acts as a card reader. 

"**_TORNADO..._**" 

"**_CHOP..._**"

The two cards levitated around him then disappeared into his armor and a voice spoke and said, "**_SPINNING WAVE_**", and a twister surrounded him while standing. Blade got up and goes for another strike, but as he got closer, chalice did a hand thrust, hitting his target on his gut. And with the attack having a force of a wind, the effect was very painful and Blade was thrown away several meters away, colliding with a huge, thick tree and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

As Blade lay on the ground, the blue projection emanated from his Spade Buckle and went through his body, reverting back to normal. Chalice approached him and placed a hand on Tsukasa's forehead, and minutes later the F-4 leader fell asleep. It turned out that Chalice used a psychic energy to free Tsukasa from Isaka's control. Kyo approached the two with caution, as he wanted to confirm something as he saw something that made him uneasy. 

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Rui Hanazawa. You have blood but it's color green. Who are you, and where's the real Rui?". 

Chalice stared at Kyo and was about to say something when two strangers appeared. It was the Rhino and Mole Clow Beasts. They were sent by Isaka to aid Blade, but they were too late. Kyo gritted his teeth and took out his Gamma Phone and punched in the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

As Kyo was about administer the final phase to transform to Mask Rider Gamma, Chalice grabbed his shoulder and said, 

"Don't. You're no match for them, and Isaka's forces might arrive, so it's best if we get Tsukasa and us out of harm's way. Follow me."

Chalice and Kyo ran uphill with the two Clow Beasts in pursuit, but as they passed by a huge boulder, the black-armored fighter got an idea. 

"Hold him for me while I stall them." .As Kyo hold onto the unconscious Tsukasa, Chalice took out a card and swipe it onto his "rouser", which is the Drill Shell card.

"**_DRILL_**"

Chalice's right leg glowed and he kicked the boulder, causing it to roll down and collide with the two pursuers, dragging them down. Chalice and Kyo continued to run until they got to the other end of the hill that leads to the road. Kyo punched the codes and summoned the Side Basher, and when it arrived, Chalice placed the unconscious F-4 member on the passenger seat and looked at Kyo and said, 

"Is the girl alright?". "She'll be fine…but you still have to answer my question." Kyo replied. 

"All in due time, but right now take him and go". "Fine."

And so the younger Renjou cruises off towards the hospital where Tsukushi is being confined. Meanwhile Isaka became very concerned and summoned the two Clow Beasts back to HQ to have an emergency meeting.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

**_Preview:_**

The Spider Clow Beast strikes again, with the Lion Clow Beast in tow, as they do a series of kidnapping under Isaka's orders.


	37. Mass Abduction

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Rui Hanazawa is back, F-4 fans…but also brought some controversy within this fic. It turns out that he's not HIM at all.

More importantly, who is this guy who uses Rui Hanazawa's image? His blood color is different (color green), he could change into _**Chalice the Mantis Clow Beast**_ using the** CHANGE** **MANTIS** card and yet he's one of the good guys?

Read on to see who this guy is...

And there's going to be a lot of suspense here, not to mention a lot of screaming later on as a conflict is about to brew…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

The following day, at the Naoshima General Hospital, Tsukasa Domyouji woke up in his hospital room after a long slumber after his fight with Chalice. As he tries to get up, pain shot on his gut and fell back to bed. Lifting his hospital gown, he was surprised to see that his ribs are bandaged and wondered why he got here. Then he recalled about being summoned by Sojiro and was ambushed by a group of men in army uniforms.

"Finally you're awake. At least you're still in one piece…and no severe damage to you. Before you throw a tantrum, Sojiro is still in danger, as he is being controlled, just like you were.". Turning around, he was surprised that it was Kyo who just spoke, and with him are Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li from Class S; Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki, Anita King and Junior Makuhari from Class R; and Rui Hanazawa himself.

"We're from DDS…and we're here to help and inform you what you were doing in the past few months." Kyo said as he and the rest show to the F-4 leader their DDS badges. Needless to say, Tsukasa is baffled as to why he is here, but to his surprise, he saw Tsukushi asleep on another hospital bed and in a hospital gown.

"No need to worry. She's out of danger. Her parents just left, and this conversation we're about to have will be strictly between us. I know this is hard for you but we don't have much time and choice." Junior replied. "This better be a good one. I don't like suspense…" Tsukasa finally spoke.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 37: _Massu no Kouin_**

Back at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka is patiently waiting for his contact after confirming that Tsukasa Domyouji is free from his mental control, and realized that the risks are quite severe. Their saving grace is that the F-4 leader will have no memory of the HQ's location since he was unconscious when he was first brought here, and now he'll be needing a new ally now that Garren is his only sole slave under his mental disposal.

"Why not capture him again, and put him under you control again?" the chairman of B.O.A.R.D. suggested, as he was quite worried over the turn of events.

"I would, but it'll be very risky as those DDS brats might follow me here should I attempt to recapture Mr. Domyouji." was Isaka's response. Then the Mole and Rhino Clow Beasts hissed as the visitor finally arrived. It was the Spider Clow Beast, and he looked around the ambience of the HQ.

Back at the hospital, Tomoyo showed to Tsukasa the footage of what transpired in the past few months, both in his normal guise and as Mask Rider Blade. He was turning pale at what he had done, but Anita told him that it was this Isaka who is to be blamed. Meiling then asked the F-4 leader if he know anything about Isaka and about this group if he has any. Unfortunately, Tsukasa gave his reply.

"I…I couldn't recall anything. All I remember is that Sojiro said that he wanted to talk to me then at the next moment, a dozen men in army uniforms pounced on me and drugged me to sleep. After that I felt that I was asleep, and now I just woke up and here I am…". Kyo secretly gritted his teeth, as they are now back to square one in finding and nailing Isaka.

As everyone were still trying to come up with a way to find Sojiro, Tsukasa's mother came in and glanced at her son, but showed little emotion.

"Tsukasa…once you're discharged, we'll leave immediately to another country to help you recover from…", but her words were interrupted when Kyo butted in.

"And the answer is no. We'll need his help in finding the rest of the F-4. You can run away if you like, but don't drag him in.". As the two glared at each other, Tsukasa noticed the spade Buckle at a nearby table and took it, and glanced at it for a while.

"This buckle…does it only work on me?" He asked. "Yup…it seems that his buckle is designed only for you. And here's the proof.".

Kyo removed his jacket and his forearms showed the superficial burn marks, and Anita and Kite did the same, showing signs of burns on their bodies. The younger Renjou began to tell everyone his deduction in regards to the Spade Buckle.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

_An hour ago…_

At the parking lot of the hospital, the three Class R members were wondering what to do with the buckle while the F-4 leader is still unconscious. Kyo told the rest how it was used and how to activate it. Junior asked if it could work on other persons, and the rest voted to try it out.

"Who knows…Spider-Man got his powers from being bitten…And Electro…ow!" Kite chirped but was whacked by Kyo.

"_Baka_! This is real life! Not a comic book! Stop talking stupidly!".

As they voted to try it out, Kite inserted the **CHANGE STAG** card and the belt is in place. And when he pulled the lever the projection wall appeared and he made a goofy pose and said, "S.P.D., Emergency!" and went right through it, but he was electrocuted instead and was thrown away, the metallic belt strap disappeared and the Spade buckle fell off. Anita checked on him while Kyo decided to give it a try, but as he did the same thng that Kite did, he too got electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Then it's my turn! Let's see…got it!".

The pink-haired Paper Master wrapped her body in paper armor and inserted the card into the buckle and went through the projection wall. It seemed to work but soon her "paper armor" burned up and she got electrocuted. As she fell down, Junior took the card and buckle and looked at his fallen classmates, who slowly got up but were hurt.

"It looks like it was designed only for the F-4…so then…we can't use it. Very clever of them, I must say. Let's go…better have the nurses patch up your burns…".

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

"…and that's how it happened…we tried using it to transform, but I only got stunned like being jolted by a manta. Even Anita and Kite here were unable to. I guess this buckle has something to do with your DNA or something. The only way to figure it out is to find out what organization has enough resources to create something like this." Kyo replied, but the Domyouji matriarch butted in, and was against the idea of bring her son along.

"Now hold it there! This is between me and my son, and I forbid you to take him…" "AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU'RE USING THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO KEEP ME AWATY FROM TSUKUSHI! I NOW HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO SAVE MY FRIENDS AND TO ATONE FOR WHAT I DID!!" Tsukasa shouted, stunning her mom.

"Then perhaps our only hope now is for the recovery of our friends in Class C." Junior replied. The rest turned to the British DDS student as he continued his speech.

"You see, Sojiro now is Isaka's sole soldier, and he'll be needing two more victims and two powerful Digimons to create the final two devices that enables to activate armors based on the Suit of Hearts and the Suit of Clubs." he replied and then continued his speech.

"Tsukasa here holds this buckle that is modeled after the Suit of Spades. Sojiro is currently the holder of the Suit of Diamonds. If Rui Hanazawa here is captured, he may well be handpicked by this Isaka to be the wearer of either the Heart or Clubs Suits.". While the rest became apprehensive, Kyo remained silent as he is now coming up with a way of executing the next step.

Back at B.O.A.R.D. HQ, Isaka and the Spider Clow Beast came to an agreement, and the Spider Clow Beast left the scene with the Lion, Rhino and Mole Clow Beasts in tow. Isaka smirked as a new plan is about to come to fruition.

In the next few hours, the Spider Clow Beast dispersed a squadron of tiny spiders all over several prefectures, and they secretly attached themselves to any passing teenagers. Once they attached themselves, they sent a wave-like frequency to the Spider Clow Beast and the Spider Clow Beast telepathically told the others to pick up the victims.

And within 30 minutes, the four Clow Beast mauled their victims until they were knocked out, and dragged them towards several army trucks where several possessed army soldiers took the victims and head back to HQ.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Centipede Clow Beast strikes and claims a victim. Now Rui and Tsukasa must find a way to save her since centipedes have dangerous venoms…


	38. Search For The Antidote

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Now that the F-4 leader is himself again, he's willing to help our DDS detectives in finding a way to save the others, but our bad guys are now taking a step ahead to overcome our heroes. And now B.O.A.R.D. is collecting victims to know which one of them will be the unwilling candidate in wearing the final created Card suit.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

A few days later, inside a secret cave, Isaka arrived to see what is happening, and is pleased to see that more than three dozen teenage victims are slumped on the ground, asleep after being sedated by the possessed army soldiers. He was pleased that now he can proceed in his latest plan to create the ultimate fighter to do his bidding.

"Master Isaka...these are the teenagers we picked up so far. The Spider Clow Beast has just left to find more.". "Good. Now we begin the next phase of our plan. Prepare the DNA extractor and the Clow Projector. We will start as soon as all is in place." the enigmatic man commanded.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 38: **_**Sousaku Taishite no Gedokuzai**_

At the Domyouji residence, Tsukasa came down from his bedroom to get his daily dose of breakfast, and a mouthful of sermons from his mother, the radio began to air a newsflash about several high school student disappearing without a trace and haven't been heard of for the last few days. The F-4 leader stood up, suspecting that this so-called Isaka may have played a hand in this latest caper. He asked on of his maid to fetch his bag. Five minutes later he got it and took out the Spade Buckle, as he realized that he has the power to atone or what he did before, as well as to help others. But Mrs. Domyouji wasn't thrill about this.

"Now just you wait! This is the police's job! This is no longer your…". "It is. Sojiro needs my help and I have to free him. And DDS helped me too. this is my chance to repay them, so please don't stop me." Tsukasa rebutted his mother's warning. He left immediately to investigate.

At Tokyo, Kinta and Megumi arrived after being discharged from the Kagawa Hospital after sufficiently healed. They went to DDS to see Principal Dan, and the DDS founder told the two to take a rest and they'll be excused from classes.

Meanwhile, the Centipede Clow Beast went on a rampage, as it sneaked inside a bullet train, stabbing its victims with its claws and talons with lethal dose of poison, and when it reached the driver, it killed him, and as a result, the train went non-stop and crashed onto another train, killing all passengers and the two trains exploded, right at broad daylight.

At DDS, Class R and S were huddling at the rooftop with Kazuma after hi laptop's e-mail got the news and they are now hoping for Class C to be awakened from their comas. Kinta and Megumi arrived after seeing the others going towards the rooftop and confronted Kazuma.

"You're not leaving us out, are you? We may have been banged out, but it doesn't mean we're out of this case, so better spill us what you've told the others." The son of the MPD senior inspector pressed. Kazuma sighed and told Kinta about what they've discussed.

Back at the cave, the army soldiers and the B.O.A.R.D. scientists extracted from the kidnapped teenagers their DNA samples and immediately had them scanned, and appeared to have a compatibility with their computers' devices, so Isaka mesmerized the victims to one by one go through the projector wall produced by the machine that is being created, and there the fourth buckle is halfway finished. To Isaka's disappointment, all of the kidnap victims who went rough the projection screen were repulsed and thrown back, colliding against a nearby wall, while some were electrocuted to death.

"We still need more…of course…if we seal the Spider Clow Beast, his DNA and our next victim's DNA might be compatible…now all I have to do is persuade…" the enigmatic man thought until the computer blared as the monitor showed a signal of the nearby Clow Beast.

"Master Isaka…it's the Centipede Clow Beast! He just been spotted in Atami and is moving from one town to another.".

Isaka turned to Sojiro and gave him his orders.

"Go find that Clow Beast and seal it.". Sojiro nodded and left the cave to find and seal the Clow Beast.

At Eitoku Academy, Tsukasa and Rui managed to get most of the students away from the rampaging monster after breaking its way inside, killing almost 40 students in its path. Tsukushi wasn't so lucky as she was impaled by one of the Centipede Clow Beast's talons that are laced with poison. After killing another 20 students the Clow Beast jumps out of the window and fled, landing onto the ground floor and ran through the streets, smashing cars along the way.

As Tsukasa checks on her, Rui became concerned as Tsukushi's skin began to turn bright red.

"This is not good. That monster's have the appearance of a centipede, and hence his poison is probably that of a centipede.". "Oh no…Tsukushi!" The F-4 leader was filled with worry, and when paramedics arrived, he ordered one of them to take her to a hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Tsukasa and Rui were waiting outside the emergency room, and doctors informed her that her fever is getting worse, and are now clueless at what to do next. Rui recalled about a lesson on anti-venom and antidotes developed from venom samples, and realized that getting an antidote from the Clow Beast might save her, so he secretly left the hospital to hunt down the monster.

Back at DDS, Kinta and Megumi were half-relieved that Rui and Tsukasa are alright, and all that leaves now is Sojiro, but Kyo reminded them that the case is still far from over as they still have to nail the culprit, and find out who's behind this whole incident. Then a speaker that is connected to a radio somewhere within DDS spoke and a news report said that several students were reported missing, then a new report said about a monster being sighted within the Atami prefecture, and Kyo was ready to go.

"Better stay here and keep on tuning to the news. Tsukasa may well be on his way there. And I'm betting that Isaka is there as well.". Kyo went down and left the school grounds on his Side Basher.

At a lakeside north of Atami, the Centipede Clow Beast had just destroyed three police cars and killed 12 policemen who are chasing it, and was about to escape when Mask Rider Chalice arrived. He was ready to deliver the first attack when Tsukasa arrived at the scene via his acquired vehicle, the Blue Spader. He was wearing the Spade Buckle and pulled the lever. "_Henshin!_" the F-4 leader chanted and the Spade Buckle said "**_TURN UP_**", and the blue projection wall emerges, knocking the monster down while he enters the projection wall and emerged as Mask Rider Blade. As Blade was about to deliver the first attack, Chalice grabbed his arm.

"Let me handle this, Domyouji…I need him alive to find the antibody within that monster, and there I can make an antitoxin to counter-effect the venom within the girl's body, hence saving her life.". Blade was baffled at what he just heard.

"How do you know about this…that voice…are you Rui?". Kyo arrived and saw Blade and Chalice talking to each other while the Clow Beast is about to attack. He immediately changed to Mask Rider Gamma and tackled the monster.

"Don't just stand there…that monster's about to escape!". As Kyo was about to deliver a punch, A blast of laser hit him from behind, and knocked him down. Turning around, they realized who it was. It was Mask Rider Garren.

"That's your friend, Sojiro Nishikado, is it? He's still under Isaka's power…and he's no doubt after that Clow Beast. Hold him off while I find the monster's antitoxin.".

As Gamma got up, Chalice told him the situation, and he went to help Blade in restraining Garren, but Garren took out a card and swiped it against his G-Rouser.

"_**BULLET**_".

Garren fired a strong amount of ammo, keeping his opponents at bay, thus preventing them from getting closer.

"Tsukasa Domyouji…you must return to Master Isaka's side…or die!". Tsukasa realized that his F-4 comrade is still under mental control and thinks of a way to free him. Gamma then realized that there's a way to stop Garren. He went to the Side Basher and punched the codes on the keyboard attached to the steering handles.

**9–8–2-6 ENTER**

A computerized voice spoke from the Side Basher and said, "_**SIDE BASHER BATTLE MODE**_"

The Side Basher began to change forms in size and width, taking the form of a walker-type battle mech. Garren fired away, but Side Basher's battle mode was slightly rattled but it didn't stop its movement. With a push of a button, Side Basher opened fire, firing several rounds of bullets at its target, and Garren falls back, as the Bullet Armadillo card's effects had wore off, and he had no choice but to retreat.

As the battle ended, Chalice found the source of the Centipede Clow Beast's venom, and took it by rousing the **BIO PLANT** and **CHOP HEAD** cards, and struck the venom source, severing it from the monster's body, and delivered another blow to knock it out. Chalice then threw a card at it and sealed the Clow Beast. Picking it up, he saw what the card is like and what the monster he had: acquired: the **Category Ten of Hearts: ****_SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE_** card, under the Heart Deck, that has the mark of the 10 of Hearts. Chalice gave the venom extractor to Blade and said,

"Have the doctors mix the contents with that of the anti-venom of a centipede and Tsukushi is saved.". He immediately left, and Blade and Gamma went back to the hospital, and within the next hour Tsukushi was saved. Rui was there and he secretly returned there without attracting suspicion from Tsukasa.

Back at the cave, Isaka has just been informed by Sojiro on what happened earlier, and he knew that he has to work faster to activate the final suit I order to put both Blade and Chalice under his power to rule this world.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new Clow Card is created to save Sakura and Syoaran, and Class S is complete once again.


	39. Class S Revived

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

After several chapters of hiatus due to injuries, the two Class S members Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li will grace this fic again as DDS students.They will make a big comeback and will provide health assistance when they rejoin their fellow schoolmates in solving this very mysterious case, and nailing the culprit once and for all.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

At the Tomoeda Hospital, Touya arrived at Sakura's room after attending classes and after skipping his part-time job (his employer granted his permission), bringing with him some fruits in case she woke up. However she has been in a comatose for a few months now, and he was worried that his father might find out as he is due to arrive here within a few days from now. He lied to him about Sakura being okay, not wanting to worry him.

"If only a miracle would save you and dad from this situation…" the elder Kinomoto sibling thought as he prayed that his little sister would wake up and be alright.

At the other room, the Li family arrived after being informed by Syaoran's butler Wei about what happened. Syaoran's parents were there, and are full of concern for their only son. Meiling and Tomoyo arrived, and there the only child of Sonomi Daidouji showed to them the footage of what happened, and, the Li family members are in utter shock at what they just saw.

"A what?? Clow Beast?? You can't be serious!". "Uhmm…it's like this…" Tomoyo started to tell them about how it all happened.

But the respirator and life support machines began to blare as Syaoran started to show signs of life, specifically by speaking.

"Sakura…Sakura…"

Tomoyo was tempted to say something but couldn't bring herself to, fearing that it may worsen his condition. Meiling felt the same way, not wanting to further aggravate her cousin, and wished for a way to improve his health, and thought of the same thing for Sakura.

Back at Sakura's room, the Mirror, Twin, and Shield cards are starting to glow and Touya notices it, wondering if it's a bad sign or not.

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 39: **_**Kurasu Esu no Fukkatsu**_

Auckland, New Zealand, 0010 hours. Fujitaka Kinomoto was having a very busy schedule being among the few college teachers selected to represent Japan in the Asia-Pacific Conference For College Professors. It's been a few months since he came here, knowing how important it is for him and his job.

During his stay here, he frequently called the Kinomoto house to check things out, and was told by both his children that things are well. And in the past few weeks Touya always answered the phone, and reasoned that Sakura is busy due to her schedule and the fact that she is a DDS student.

Now he is in his last days attending the conference and is due to fly back home in three days. He has bought every souvenir Sakura has asked him to buy, and couldn't wait to see and hug his children.

Back at DDS, Kyo went to the rooftop to confide with Class Q, A, R and S about what just happened at Atami, and encountering Mask Rider Garren. Everyone was perplexed when told about the Centipede Clow Beast being sealed by another armored figure. Of course Kyo was unaware about chalice's allegiance, but speculated that he isn't one of Isaka's underlings.

All of the sudden, the building's janitor barges in carrying a long mop and was terrified as he saw the teenagers.

"You kids better stay here! There's a monster here at DDS! And he's thrashing the ground floor, and is heading to the next level!". The DDS students looked at each other and were about to go down to check it out when Kyo stood in their way.

"You guys better stay here. Anita, Junior and I will check it out. Sorry…but you might get caught in between, as I believe that we're dealing with a Clow Beast."

Class R raced downstairs despite the janitor's warning and protests, but Class Q, A, and S had no choice but to wait, seeing that Class R is the only section capable of dealing with this kind of situation.

At the second floor, the culprit was revealed to be a Clow Beast, which resembled a Trilobite, whose entire body appeared to be covered in steel plate. Security guards open fired but the bullets just bounces off. As Class R arrived, they saw the three guards being mauled to death, and in front of them were several corpses of the DDS students and employees.

"Blast! We got to chase it out of here! Anita…see if you can draw its attention!" Kyo requested. "You got it!" Anita complied, as she created several shuriken made out of paper, but they only bounced off, and she was almost got caught. Junior puts on his hood to cover his face so that his identity would be concealed as he was about to use his "phasing powers". He taunted the Trilobite Clow Beast into following him and then use his phasing power to keep him from getting caught.

"_That's it...follow me..._" the British DDS student thought. The Clow Beast keeps on following Junior as the monster was agitated that he couldn't sink his paws at the teenager. The Trilobite Clow Beast was so focused in grabbing Junior that he didn't noticed that he is walking right into an open manhole and fell. Anita and Kyo followed and saw what happened. As they were about to give chase, the monster angrily bashed the sides of the sewer wall, causing a cave in, preventing his pursuers from following.

"Want me to go after it?" Junior suggested. "Better not. Cops are already here...better go hide as some saw you what you did to that monster..." Kyo replied. Junior phased under the road and went back to DDS, leaving Kyo and Anita to answer queries from the police.

Three days later, Sonomi and Tomoyo Daidouji visited Sakura to see how she was doing. While Tomoyo stayed there, Touya invited Tomoyo's mom to speak outside. At the balcony area, they began their conversation.

"Dad will be here tomorrow. I don't know what to do once he finds out about what happens...". "Then perhaps we should tell your father about Sakura being...", Sonomi suggested, in which Touya seriously rebutted it. "WE CAN"T! Dad will be very worried, and what else can he think should we tell him how she ended up like this?? He'll just blame himself even though it was the real culprit's fault!".

Back inside the ward, Tomoyo held her best friend's hands, wishing that Sakura would wake up and be well. "Oh, Sakura...if only there is some way to heal you. I wish I had magic powers...Syaoran couldn't either...oh, he showed signs of recovery...he was calling your name. I wish I could do more...".

Then all of the sudden, the Mirror, Twin and Shield cards glowed brighter, startling the Class S member, and the cards flashed and the Clow Cards' corporeal forms emerged. They stood in front of Sakura and placed their right hands over her chest, and light shone brighter. After a minute, a new Clow Card was floating over the Cardcaptor's unconscious body. Looking at it, Tomoyo was surprised to see a new card, which the name says "**THE HEAL**". The Heal began to glow and light enveloped Sakura's body. Tomoyo was worried about what is happening, but after a minute the light faded, and she got the shock of her life as Sakura's eyes slowly opened and looked at her. She slowly got up and wondered why she was hooked to a respirator and ventilator, along with an oxygen mask.

"Tomoyo...? What are you doing here...HEY! What am I doing here??". Tomoyo's eyes widen in joy, seeing that Sakura was 100 percent healed, and that she was breathing normally and she could move normally. She hugged her while crying.

"OH SAKURA!! Thank _Kami-Sama_ you're alright! I thought you'll be like this for a long time!". The Cardcaptor then suddenly recalled the events before being hospitalized, and asked her what happened to Syaoran. Tomoyo showed her the footage on her video-cam, and there she realized the extent of the situation. She was also surprised that Kyuu and Ryu have fallen under Isaka's power. Then, Touya and Sonomi entered the room, and were surprised to see Sakura awake, and couldn't believe what just happened after being told by Sonomi.

Later, the doctors were baffled at how Sakura got well so fast, and even ran several test on her. They were surprised to see that she was fully healed with no trauma. While much, much later that night, Sakura sneaked into Syaoran's ward, and used the Heal card to restore his health and heal his injuries. By morning, both were alright, surprising the doctors further. Two more days later they were discharged, with Sonomi paying the bills, and the Li family paid Syaoran's.

A day later, Fujitaka arrived at the house and was greeted by Sakura and Touya. They were relieved that he didn't suspect a thing. Asked if everything is alright, Sakura gave her usual cheery self, and told him that she and her friends are due to do an investigation. She left the house to meet up with Class S.

"I wonder if letting her study at DDS is a good idea? She never told me she's into..." the Kinomoto patriarch mumbled. "She'll be fine, dad. She and her friends are there and I'm sure she'll do fine there." Touya reassured.

At DDS, Principal Dan was surprised to see that Sakura and Syaoran are fine, and told them the current situation, and assigned to them the case that was previously assigned to Class C, who are all inactive due to injuries. Bowing, they left the office and meet up with Class R. There Kyo told Class S about what they gathered so far, and asked them for their help.

"WE WILL!" Class S chorused. "Good. Now we all know we have special abilities. And now we must combine them in order to stop this new villain. Since Class C is still out of commission, we'll have to rely at each other. That's all for now. I'll call you when something comes up." Kyo said, and they all went to their classrooms to resume their lectures.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was traveling towards school on his acquired motorcycle, the Blue Spader, in which it took him all night to toggle its hidden capabilities, and was quite ecstatic as how to use it when he saw a fellow motorist was thrown off from his motorcycle. Turning around, he saw the Boar Clow Beast ramming his tusks on every passing motorist he could see.

"Oh this is just great, another monster to deal with…hey! Maybe I can use this bike…" The F-4 leader thought as he inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card into the Spade Buckle and pulled the lever, and passed through the projection wall, becoming Mask rider Blade. Blade then used the Blue Spader to ram the monster away from the road and collided against a fire hydrant, drenching him wet. As he attempts to escape, the armored Tsukasa swiped the THUNDER DEER card into the card rouser of the motorcycle, and to his surprise, the motorcycle's voice was the same as the buckle's as it chanted "THUNDER", and the motorcycle was enveloped in electrical energy, and he rammed against the Clow Beast, electro cutting it and knocked him out. He took out a blank clow Card and threw it at the still monster, absorbing it and went to his hands.

After changing it back to normal, he left and went school. Inside the locker, all of Tsukasa's acquired cards are hidden, including the latest one sealed: The Category Four of Spades (** 4**): TACKLE BOAR.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran are back. And now Class S is complete. But will this mean that this case is about to be solved?

Again, another Clow Beast sealed. What else is new, then?

**_Preview:_**

The Spider Clow Beast strikes anew as he captures more victims for Isaka's experiment. Who's going to stop him?


	40. Clashing for the Category Ace

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Class S is once again complete with the return of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, and so expect a lot of Cardaptor action in the coming chapters.

And again hints of the new Card Suit will be shown here as Isaka brings in more victims to try out the new device. Will one of them be worthy of using this new card suit?

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

After escaping from DDS, the Trilobite Clow Beast kept on loitering within the sewers of Tokyo, and eventually crossing the line, as the path the monster took leads to Atami prefecture, roaring while moving forward.

There he encountered a few hardhat workers manning the area and plowed his way past them, turning the unfortunate victims into a couple of corpses. The Trilobite Clow Beast kept on traveling until it encountered a steel cover, and after banging it for several seconds, he broke through, and he fell and landed onto a sewer lake that leads to the canal of Atami, and slowly moves to dry land.

Meanwhile, at a vacant lot somewhere within the Atami prefecture, around 4:00 am, the possessed army soldiers dumped the bodies of the kidnapped victims who were electrocuted to death after failing the test that Isaka made that resulted in their untimely demises.

Seeing that all is done, the soldiers move out to avoid detection. As they were about to leave the Atami border, the soldiers spotted a group of joggers walking towards a park (a total of 13 of them), and they took the chance of kidnapping them to see if they can pass the test and become the new wearer of the final card suit. "Master Isaka...we dumped the corpses, and we picked up a dozen teenage joggers. They are healthy enough to see if they can pass the test.", one of the soldiers informed their master via radio. "Good work. Bring them here and make sure no one sees you.", Isaka replied, and the soldiers tied up their victims as they speed away from the border and heads off to the secret cave.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 40: **_**Gachin no Kategori Esu**_

Two days later, at the Renjou residence, Kyo invited Class R and S to his "Bat Cave" and showed them his arsenals and computers. He then showed to Class S the data he had gathered so far and told her about the so-called Clow Beasts, in which they are created when a spirit from a certain card was unsealed, and when it merged with a live Digimon, it turned that Digimon into a massive monster that can be feral and wildly attacks anyone.

Sakura and Syaoran are clueless about this Clow Beast thing, and said that they'll have to look deeper into this matter. Then the TV showed a newsflash about several bodies of teenagers, male and female, are found dumped in a vacant lot in Atami. Everyone inside were shocked at this and Kyo deduced that this may have something to do with Junior mentioning about a card suit in the making.

"I guess my hunch is right. The Spade Buckle that we saw works only on Tsukasa Domyouji and no one else. We Class R tried it but failed, but we luckily survived. Perhaps they are now working on either the Heart or Clover suit, and none of the victims have succeeded in either suits' compatibility." Junior deduced.

"So now Tsukasa is himself again...and Rui managed to escape...so that leaves Sojiro as the only one we have to rescue." Sakura interjected.

"And yet we don't know where to start looking..." Syaoran interjected next. Class R and S are now pondering on where to start looking and wondered how they could save Kyuu and Ryu without hurting them.

At Atami, Tsukasa and Tsukushi passed by the scene where the bodies are found due to slow traffic and because this is the only route that leads to Eitoku Academy.

"Tsukasa...when will this terror would end? I don't think I could stand this..." Tsukushi whispered after seeing the bodies being loaded into the ambulance.

"Which is why I'm cooperating with the DDS students. Sojiro is still in trouble...and two if the DDS students are also under enemy power. And now is the time I make amends by using this buckle. Class R said that this buckle is compatible only to me, and hence it's up to me..." the F-4 leader replied, and his lover giggled at her lover's determination.

"Wow...from a bad boy to a superhero...". "At least I'm not as goofy as Superman...". Their conversation was interrupted when the Trilobite Clow Beast appeared and plowed though several cars, killing and injuring a lot of motorists. With the other motorists scrambling away from the scene, Tsukasa moves his car to a bushy area and grabs the **Change Beetle** card.

"Tsukasa..." Tsukushi whispered as her boyfriend inserts the card into the buckle and metallic belt straps encircled his waist.

"I'll be fine, Tsukushi...I'll be fine. Don't worry, I've been to several troubles before, yet I came back unscratched. _Henshin!_". Tsukasa pulls the lever and the center portion of the buckle flipped and the Spade symbol came out and a blue projection was opened. The F-4 leader ran through the projection after the buckle said "**_TURN UP_**" and the transformation was completed, as he was armored up as Mask Rider Blade.

As the Clow Beast makes a getaway, Blade caught up with the monster and used the Blayrouser, hitting him as hard as he could, but the Trilobite's metallic body protected him from the assault. The Clow Beast then rammed his head and Blade was thrown away. Tsukushi followed the two, and saw the monster's body composition, and noticed that they were near a river. She got an idea on how to weaken the monster.

"Tsukasa! I have an idea! Coax him to go to the water, and use an electricity attack! Metals attract electricity, and if that monster is in the water, it'll electrocute him!".

Blade saw the logic, and did as his lover suggested, and when the Trilobite Clow Beast is in the riverbed, the armored F-4 member tripped the monster and its whole body is drenched in water. Not wasting time, Blade then opened the card roulette from his Blayrouser and took out two of his cards, the **_Slash Lizard_** and **_Thunder Deer_**, and swiped them onto the card reader of his Blayrouser.

"**SLASH**"..."**THUNDER**".

The two cards floated around Blade and disappeared into his armor and a voice spoke, which said, "**_LIGHTNING SLASH_**", and his saber's tip was laced with strong current of electricity, and stabs the Clow Beast onto its gut, and with the monster's body wet, he was electrocuted, and was injured and knocked out. Blade took out a card and threw it against the unconscious monster, absorbing it. He picked up the card and the F-4 leader pulls the leer of his Spade Buckle, and the blue projection appeared, and went through him, reverting Tsukasa back to normal. As Tsukushi came and embraced her lover the two looked at the card.

"That looked like a tarot card...huh? A Spade 7?". "Metal Trilobite...?". The two stared at the card and decided to head back to the road as they'll be late for classes.

As they are near Eitoku Academy, they noticed several men in army uniforms carrying a body wrapped in web and loaded it inside the APC. Sensing something, Tsukasa and Tsukushi decided to follow them, and that leads them to Tokyo, and they saw the Spider Clow Beast had just captured several students from Shirokin High School:

- Shin Sawada

- Youichi Minami

- Haruhiko "Uchi" Uchiyama

- Teruo "Kuma" Kumai

- Takeshi Noda

(These guys are from the anime/manga Gokusen)

The F-4 leader realized that they're kidnapping them so that they'll be used as guinea pigs and then dump them somewhere else. "Tsukushi...what ever you do...STAY HERE!" he hissed as he changes into Mask Rider Blade, and went for the Spider Clow Beast. Class R and S happened to pass by and saw the commotion, and joined the fray. Kyo changed into Mask Rider Gamma while Sakura activated her Star Staff and summoned the Twin card. Syaoran was about to free the webbed-tied victims when Mask Rider Garren appeared and nearly blasts off the Hong Kong-born DDS student body when the class S member evaded it.

"Stay out of this if you wish to live." the red-and-gray armored F-4 member threatened. The Rhino and Mole Clow Beasts also arrived, and a free-for-all erupted.

As the Spider Clow Beast loads the victims onto the APC, the Rhino Clow Beast picks up a gas truck and hurled it towards the DDS students, and Garren open fired, which resulted in an explosion. Luckily, Sakura activated the Shield card, and it protected them from the explosion, but this will no doubt attract a lot of attention.

"We'd better get out of here or we're toast." Kyo suggested. The Cardcaptor activated the Invisible card and they are now invisible and slowly left the scene as firefighters rushed in to contain the blaze.

At the Kinomoto residence, everyone talked about what happened, and Sakura and Syaoran were amazed at the cards that Tsukasa showed her, and Kero-chan glances at the cards. He was worried about what is happening.

"It's confirmed. This is a Clow Card and it merges with a Digimon. Any Clow Card that merges with a living being is now called a Clow Beast.". Everyone stared at Kero about what he just said, and a discussion was held.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Heart Of Sword** by **TM Revolution**  
(3rd Ending song from **_Samurai-X_**)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

* * *

**Another Clow Beast captured, and it belongs to the Spade suit. Too bad the Spider Clow Beast escaped, and the experiment continues.**

**Preview:**

The plot now centers on Rui Hanazawa, or rather, Mask Rider Chalice. He's going after another Clow Beast until Sdojiro appears.

It's an F-4 vs. F-4, and it'll be a bit as violent.


	41. Isaka The Clow Beast

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Hope you liked the return of Sakura and Syaoran...their antics and roles are way too important to ignore...now they'll play a bigger role...something I couldn't spoil at this moment.

Now we shift the story a bit on the third member of the F-4…Rui Hanazawa (or at least it was him). You already know that something about him isn't what you think. And now you get to see more of him.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

At the secret cave, the possessed army soldiers brought the captured students of Shirokin High, all unconscious and tied up in webs. However, Isaka wasn't satisfied and demanded more victims so that he could determine who will be the one to wear the final card suit, as it is now 93 percent completed.

"They're just but a few. Bring me more! More teenagers! Go!" Isaka commanded, and the four Clow Beasts (Lion, Spider, Mole and Rhino) left the cave to find more victims. Though they are starting to mentally question his motives, they still went along with Isaka's plans as they were promised to get "infinite power" when his plan succeeded.

At the Renjou Residence, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Class R and S are still locked in a debate on how to track down Isaka's hide out without falling prey to his hypnotic controls. Sakura and Syaoran are still pondering on whether to call either Yukito or Eriol, but resolved not to call them as they believed that it's their duty to solve this mess since they're DDS students.

"We got to pull together! We already have Paper Masters with us…and now Cardcaptors…is that what you call yourselves?…and yet we couldn't pin down on the mastermind? Kyuu and Ryu are suffering already. We can't afford…" Kyo urged his schoolmates but Meiling butted in.

"Speak for yourself…that's why you got thrashed. Your "Bug" armor didn't do much either…".

Tomoyo stepped in and diffused the tension by saying that they need a device to monitor Digimons who were taken over by the Clow Cards, but was a bit down when told by Junior that Class C and the senior Chosen Children are still unconscious at the hospitals in Odaiba. "Still…we have no choice but to wait" were Junior's words, and the rest fell into complete silence.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 41: _Isaka no Kuro Bisuto_**

Somewhere within Mt. Zao, at a hanging bridge that connects a town that leads to a Buddhist temple and at the other end that leads to the main road, two travelers were walking by the bridge and are heading to the temple. One is an adult and the other a 15-year old teenage boy. They are Hōsho Saionji and his son Kanata. Kanata was sagging the whole day as he wondered why he let his father talked him into tagging along. "I should've stayed at home! I rather go out with Miyu than going with you!". "Come now, sonny…this is good for you! To feel your spiritual essence and who knows…you might awaken your "spiritual powers"…something that…" Hocho rebutted, but was rebutted by his son. They are unaware that several teenagers, mostly campers, are being captured by the Spider Clow Beast and are being sent to a nearby APC. The Lion Clow Beast notices the Saionjis and prepares to go after the teenage one.

Lunchtime, at DDS, Kyo and Syaoran decided to drop by the Eitoku Academy to speak to Tsukasa and Rui about who is behind the F-4's abduction, but Kyo recalled that Rui doesn't know anything, and that Tsukasa was freed from Isaka's control, hence he knows nothing. But Syaoran was asking the younger Renjou about who is the armored mantis fighter, which Kyo said "Don't know…".

When they arrived at the academy, they proceeded to the lobby when one of the bullies attached a red ribbon onto Kyo's white jacket, and soon more bullies came and surrounded the two.

"Oh, shit…just our luck! A welcoming committee…". But before the two DDS students are about to launch a counterattack, Tsukasa appeared and ordered the bullies to leave them alone. Surprisingly they abided and left them alone. Tsukasa asked the two why are they here.

"We need to talk, about that mantis guy that you saw at the lakeside and why he gave you the antibody that saved your chick's life. And lastly, is that armor of his one of the card suits?" Kyo queried. Syaoran was a bit taken aback by Kyo's choice of words, but the F-4 leader gave his comment.

"As for that mantis guy, no…I have no idea who he is, how he knows about Tsukushi being assaulted by that Centipede Clow Beast, or if that guy's armor is one of the card suits…wait…his helmet's eyes resembled a heart…and so is his buckle.". "But Rui wasn't subjected to Isaka's experiments that was done to you and Sojiro. But then…your friend Akira is still in Spain. So who could that guy be…?" Kyo queried. Then he saw something that was pasted on the school's bulletin board. It was a Buddhist Temple and its location is also posted. Tsukushi passed by and saw what the others are looking at and she told them something that causes them to feel alarmed.

"That's a Buddhist Temple and is located at Mt. Zao. I heard that there are several students from several high schools going there today that was part of their field trip. They'll be praying there and are going to find some souvenirs and…". "Oh no…and a perfect spot for Isaka and those fucking Clow Beasts to strike…we'd better go there!" Kyo urged. The F-4 leader agreed and went to his locker to get the spade Buckle while Syaoran called Class S on his cellphone to inform them about the situation.

At the Utsunomiya Road, Rui Hanazawa is cruising on an ordinary motorcycle and is heading towards Mt. Zao. Five minutes ago before Kyo and Syaoran arrived at the academy the F-4 member was passing by the corridor after familiarizing himself with the surroundings as he is posing as Rui, he saw the bulletin board about the Buddhist Temple, and a student mention to him about the place being a perfect destination for high school students as they go there for field trips and recreational activities. There Rui deduced that Isaka would most likely strike there and he left immediately to see if he could catch up with the villains.

After 10 minutes he finally arrived at the entrance of Mt. Zao's tunnel road. He rolled on the handlebar of the motorcycle and the vehicle speeds up. At the Buddhist temple, Kanata decided to go out after his father and the monks are having a chat. He got bored and wished that he go back to Tokyo to be with his secret love, Miyu Kōzuki. As he was near the hanging bridge, he noticed a commotion and some screams. Turning to his left he saw what the ruckus is about, and was shocked to the core. Several students were being smothered with webs, and saw a spider-like monster dragging them away.

"I got to tell my pop about this…we might be next!" he thought as he ran towards the temple but stopped on his tracks when the Lion Clow Beast appeared and is stalking Kanata.

"Gyahh!! What are you??". As Kanata regained his bearings he made a run for it and headed to the bridge. He ran as fast as he could and managed to get to the other side, but of course he couldn't go back at the temple to warn his father as the Clow Beast is after him. The Lion Clow Beast jumps up and blocked his path, and Kanata was forced to go back to the bridge, but he tripped and was unable to get up as the monster is closing in.

Then Rui Hanazawa arrived on his motorcycle and is approaching the bridge. Kanata saw it and realized that he is going to attempt to save him.

"No! Get out of here and get help! This monster's too strong for you!" he shouted. But the F-4 member ignored the warning and at his will, a red, heart-shaped buckle appeared over his belt and he took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and swiped it in and said "Henshin!", and the belt chanted "_CHANGE_", a black blurry haze surrounded his body and changed into Chalice. Again his appearance is that of a human-like mantis with several designs, his motorcycle also changed into a formidable version, the same color and it resembled his appearance.

"Isaka…I won't let you harm those human children…you are such a coward…" Chalice thought as he speeds up and heads towards the Lion Clow Beast and rammed him. He went to Kanata's side and said, "If you're able, get out of here!". Nodding, the teenage boy got up and ran towards the temple. With Kanata gone, Chalice raises his arms like a praying mantis would and went for the attack. The Lion Clow Beast proved to be no easy pushover as his strength nearly equals that of his opponent, and was able to throttle the armored F-4 member a few meters away, almost causing him to fall of the bridge. As he got up, Chalice notices that several army soldiers are putting the kidnapped teenagers onto the APC, and are about to leave, so he took out a black, metallic bow and fired several arrows, weakening the Clow Beast, and then he grabbed his buckle and placed it on the middle of his bow, while a second buckle appeared on his beltline. The Lion Clow Beast shrugs off the pain and goes after Chalice, who took out two cards and swipes it onto the red buckle attached to his bow. They are the **_TORNADO HAWK_** and **_CHOP HEAD_** cards.

"**TORNADO…**"

"**CHOP…**"

A voice spoke as it confirms the card swiping and said, "**_SPINNING WAVE_**", and a black gust that resembles a human-sized twister surrounded Chalice, and his right hand glowed and is waiting for the Lion Clow Beast to come closer. When the monster is in range, he does a backside punch, and the power of the Torando Hawk and Chop Head cards did the job, and the Clow Beast is flown to the air and lands on the pavement just before the bridge, and is defeated. Chalice took out a blank card and threw it onto the unconscious Clow Beast and is absorbed, and flew back to his hands. The F-4 member looks at the card, and is revealed what card it has become: the **_BEAT LION_**, and is under the **Category Three of Spades** (3).

As Chalice is about to go save the teenagers, someone arrived and spoke to him. It was Isaka, and he is raring to challenge the meddler.

"I'm impressed…and baffled. You are the Joker…and only you have the **_CHANGE MANTIS_** card, but I also wonder why you are posing as the human named Rui Hanazawa. This isn't like you. You, among us Clow Beasts are destined to eradicate the humans…so why are you aiding them? And I also believe that the REAL Rui Hanazawa is alive, since you're copying his appearance. But I'll let that slide if you give in to at least two demands…side with us…or stay out of our way. And if you choose option # 2, you must hand over the Heart cards.". "Never…I won't work for you…and I'll never destroy this world…as I wish to study them more." Chalice rebutted.

"So be it…I'll finish you off!" Isaka hissed as he slowly revealed his true form for the first time. His human form swayed a bit and changed into a feral appearance. Isaka is actually a Clow Beast! But unlike the other Clow Beast, Isaka retains his intellect and speaks like a human. His appearance is similar to that of a black-colored peacock.

"You've been given a chance…now you pay the price for meddling in my affairs!". Isaka, as the Peacock Clow Beast, he raised both arms and launches a barrage of fireballs, in which Chalice counters it with his energy arrows. Next, the Peacock Clow Beast fires a barrage of "feathers" upwards and launches straight towards his opponent, but missed as the black-armored, mantis-formed F-4 member dodges the assault, and took out a card and swiped it onto the buckle that is attached to his bow. It was the **BIO PLANT** card.

"**_BIO…_**"

A vine appeared from Chalice's hand and he threw it at the Peacock Clow Beast, binding him, and Isaka tried to break free, but was unable to. In the heat of the battle, another F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado, who is still under Isaka's influence, emerges at the scene and both fighters didn't notice him, and he inserted the CHANGE STAG card into the Diamond Buckle, and it immediately strapped around his waist, and then he chanted "Henshin!" while pulling the lever of the buckle, and a violet-colored projection wall emerged from the buckle while the buckle's center portion flipped and a diamond symbol came out. As he went through the projection screen, he emerged as Mask Rider Garren, and took out his Gunrouser and open fired, freeing Isaka and hitting Chalice. As Chalice staggers, the red armored Garren opened a card-roulette from his Gunrouser and took out three cards and swipes them on the card reader portion of his gun. They're the **FIRE FLY, DROP WHALE** and **GEMINI ZEBRA** cards.

"**_FIRE…_**"

"**_GEMINI…_**"

"**_DROP…_**"

The three cards floated around Garren before disappearing into his armor and a voice spoke upon confirmation of the rousing of the cards, and said, "**_BURNING DIVIDE_**". Garren jumps up and performed a reverse somersault kick, both feet were ablaze and splits into two, and the move connects, and Chalice was thrown off the bridge, falling down towards the ravine. They did not check on him as they are about to leave when Kyuu emerged from the bushy area and drags out an unconscious Kanata.

"Good work, Renjou. Load him onto the APC." Isaka praised as he reverted back to normal. They boarded the APC and left the area. Kanata's father and several monks came out an hour later after a tour guide who escorted the other students came and informed them about the abduction, and became distressed as they suspected that Kanata was among the kidnapped teens.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(2nd Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

_

* * *

_A new ending song...

Kakusei means Awakening, for in a few chapters from now, two things will happen:

- Sojiro Nishikado will eventually be set free from Isaka's power;

- A new opponent will emerge and wil give both DDS and F-4 a painful headache.

Go to my _profile page_ and there you'll see the links to this fic's theme songs.

If you notice the lines with a parenthesis "()", it's sound is quite "dark", giving you a chilling effect...

* * *

Another Clow Beast captured, and again it belongs to the Spade suit. Kanata's taken away along with the other victims.

Will Rui survive the fall? Maybe since he's not the real Rui…but then again…

**_Preview:_**

Tsukasa, Kyo and Class S arrived and looked for Rui, and learned something about him.


	42. Isaka Strikes

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Okay...so Rui Hanazawa got double-teamed and clobbered, and Kanata's been taken away, all thanks to Kyuu. So what else is new?

Oh yeah...Isaka turns out to be a Clow Beast...but we don't know what category he belongs to, but you'll get to see more of him. And the next card suit is almost upon us.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

As Chalice staggers, the red armored, possessed F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado, aka Mask Rider Garren opened a card-roulette from his Gunrouser and took out three cards and swipes them on the card reader portion of his gun.

These cards are the **FIRE FLY**, **DROP WHALE** and **GEMINI ZEBRA** cards.

"**FIRE…**"

"**GEMINI…**"

"**DROP…**"

The three cards floated around Garren before disappearing into his armor and a voice spoke from his armor upon confirmation of the rousing of the cards, and said, "**BURNING DIVIDE**". Garren jumps up and performed a reverse somersault kick, both feet were ablaze and splits into two, and the move connects, and Chalice was thrown off the bridge, falling down towards the ravine. They did not check on him as they are about to leave when Kyuu went to the bushy area and drags out an unconscious Kanata.

"Good work, Renjou. Load him onto the APC." Isaka praised as he reverted back to his human form. They boarded the APC and left the area.

Ten minutes later, Kyo, Tsukasa and Syaoran arrived at the place and realized that they were too late. They could see remnants of the fight as smoke is still evident thy noticed green bloodstains dripping by the ropes of the hanging bridge. Kyo and Syaoran decided to check out the other side of the bridge to coordinate with the monks while the F-4 leader stayed behind to survey the area.

There he saw Rui slumped on the ground, not moving, and is still. He immediately went down by climbing down the hillside and went to his side, but as he checked on him he was surprised to see his wound and the color of his blood. They were green.

"What the heck is this…??" Tsukasa thought, not sure what to think of this.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 42: _Isaka vs. Tsukasa_**

Inside the temple, Kyo and Syaoran interviewed the people inside, monks and the escapee of the kidnapped twins. He narrated to them on how he escaped unnoticed and how the students were taken away.

An hour ago…

The tour guide was showing several teenagers from several schools about nature, and everyone was thrilled to see the wonders of this place, such as trees, waterfalls, the forests, and even animals. Some even tried to catch insects and others climbed up trees to get fruits.

When the time came the tour guide said that it's time to go to the Buddhist temple to pay respect and to meditate. As they were nearing the path that leads to the hanging bridge, several men in military uniforms surrounded them with guns, and a spider-like digimon jumped out of the trees and bombarded them with webbing. The tour guide managed to hide himself in a bush and waited for the right moment to escape to get help, but he couldn't as there are soldiers everywhere, and he had no choice but to stay hidden. Then after all the students are being rounded up, he saw a commotion in which a Lion-type Digimon fighting a man who changed into a mantis-type armored fighter, and fought the Lion-digimon. The tour guide thought that he and teenagers are going to be saved when a man in black clothing appeared, and he changed into a human-like peacock. They fought to a standstill until another man, whom the tour guide recognized as an F-4 member changed into an armored, human-like Stag beetle and fought the mantis-armored man and threw him off the bridge, and they left along with the kidnappers. He even saw Kanata being dragged along.

_End Flashback..._

_"Just great...we arrived way too late..." __Kyo_ thought as Syaoran tries to calm a sobbing Hocho, who blamed himself for forcing Kanata to go with him.

"Oh...forgive me, Hitome...I shouldn't have forced our son to go with me!". Kyo gritted his teeth as he knew that this has to stop, knowing that the next Card Suit would be operational once they found the perfect, unwilling wearer. "Syaoran, better call your classmates...we might need their help in dealing with this.". The Hong Kong-born DDS student nodded and grabbed his cellphone to call Tomoyo. The Class R member went to the hanging bridge to talk to Tsukasa and was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

"_Grr...just great…now where the FUCK did you go, Domyouji??_" he steamed.

At an abandoned cottage, Tsukasa is boiling a water kettle using a campfire to bring down Rui's fever. Well, the F-4 leader deduced that the Rui who is with him is not really Rui, but he was curious as to why this person is here and is holding a the **BEAT LION** card as well as an assortment of Heart deck cards, one of them the **CHANGE MANTIS** card. Finally, Rui woke up, and was surprised to see who is with him. "Tsukasa?". "Just want to thank you for saving me...from bondage from those kidnappers...for risking everything to save Tsukushi...and for attempting to stop those kidnappers at the hanging bridge. Now then...you're that mantis guy who sealed that Centipede monster...right?" the F-4 leader looked candidly at him. Rui looked down at the ground, surprised that his secret has been blown away.

"Now then...where's the real Rui Hanazawa and why are you posing as him?". "I found him critically injured at the foot of the Kodoma Mountain. I figured that he was being chased by those Clow Beasts, so...for reasons I myself don't know...I was compelled to help him. Using a bit of telepathy after hiding him, I learned that Isaka is behind the recent events. And Hanazawa asked me to save you, so I decided to pose as him so that I can blend with you humans, and to save you as we speak. I also decided to hid him somewhere so that he won't be found while he's being healed.", the man posing as Rui Hanazawa confessed. "Can you tell me where he is?" Tsukasa asked. "Negative. If Isaka finds you and captures you, he might hypnotized you into revealing his whereabouts, so sorry. He'll remain hidden until he is fully recovered. Fear not. He won't be found that easily. Here...take this, it belongs to you since it only work on your buckle." the fake Rui replied while giving him the BEAT LION card. "Go now...don't tell anyone about me...I rather operate in secret, but we will meet again. I'll be fine...my recuperating power will kick in...now hurry...! Isaka might do more kidnapping.". Tsukasa nodded and stood up as he headed to the exit, but he paused and bowed to him and left. The fake Rui nodded and lay down so that he could rest and that his healing factor would work fully. Back at the hanging bridge, five minutes later, Tsukasa found a fuming Kyo and told him that he's heading back to Atami to get some lead. The Class R member sighed but lets him go as he heads back to the main road to find Tsukushi and ask her for some help.

At the secret cave, Isaka looks on at the sedated teenagers, pleased that he now has a lot of specimens to work on and see if one of them are worthy of wearing the upcoming _Suit of Wands_. One of the scientists approached him and said something to him.

"Master Isaka...here are the names of the students...and their DNA data.". "Good...let me see them..." Isaka said as the printout from the monitor appeared.

- Kippei Katakura (**_Aishiteruze Baby_**)

- Juna Ariyoshi (**_Arjuna_**)

- Kyoichi Kanzaki, Yoshihiko Kenjo, Makoto Kurumizawa, Chiharu Nitta (**_Boys Be_**)

- Tsubasa Ozora, Genzo Wakabayashi, Kojiro Hyuga, Taro Misaki, Jun Misugi,

Hikaru Matsuyama, Aoi Shingo (**_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

- Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura, Akira Ijyuin (**_CLAMP_****_ School_**)

- Kanata Saionji (**_UFO Baby_**)

The Spider Clow Beast came to Isaka and had a close-door talks, and after five minutes, both emerged from a room, both pleased with the results, as they know have a perfect plan to make use of the Suit of Wands. The Clow Beast left the cave to get more victims while Isaka orders the scientists to begin with the experiment. Juna Ariyoshi was the first to be hypnotically entering the purple projectile wall which emanated from a newly-created buckle, and when she went through the projection wall, she was electrocuted as her DNA wasn't compatible with the one that was fused with the projection screen. She slumped to the ground suffering from second degree burns.

The cast of Boys Be were the next to be sent off, and the first three were not successful, as they suffered from third degree burns. The next three suffered the same.

Then one of the army men came to Isaka and told him that Tsukasa Domyouji was spotted within Atami, and the man in black clothing decided to try and regain his services. He left the cave before Tsubasa was sent to the projection screen, screaming in pain.

At a park in nearby Atami, thirty minutes later, Tsukasa and Tsukushi were walking together discussing about the recent events, and asked Tsukushi to help him in anyway to save Sojiro from bondage. Their talk was interrupted when Isaka appeared.

"Tsukasa Domyouji...I came to see you as I have a proposition for you...a high-paying job that will make you more richer and powerful...". "i want no part of it! And you'd better let Sojiro go! I know who you are...and I bet that you're a monster using Digimon powers! So better show your real self!" Tsukasa shouted. "Tsukasa...is that the..." she trembled, as she seemingly recognized Isaka. "Yes...he's the asshole who started this whole mess...stay back as I fight that creep." the F-4 leader spoke as he inserted the CHANGE STAG card into the Spade Buckle, and pulled the lever. "Henshin!".

The buckle said "TURN UP!", and the F-4 leader went through the projection screen and became Mask Rider Blade, and fought Isaka, who transformed into the Peacock Clow Beast. The two fought to a standstill, and Isaka was slightly leading the bout but Blade rebounded. Not wanting to waste time, he telepathically called Sojiro and Ryu to come to his aid.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(2nd Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

_

* * *

_A new ending song...

Kakusei means "Awakening", for in a few chapters from now, two things will happen:

- F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado will eventually be set free from Isaka's power;

- The next card suit, the **_Suit Of Wands_** will be unveiled in the next few chaters, which menas a new opponent will emerge and wil give both DDS and F-4 a painful headache.

Go to my _profile page_ and there you'll see the links to this fic's theme songs.

If you notice the lines with a parenthesis "()", it's sound is quite "dark", giving you a chilling effect...

* * *

Will Tsukasa win over Isaka before a possessed Sojiro and Ryu arrive? If not, the F-4 leader will go back into becoming a possessed slave.

**_Preview:_**

Another DDS section returns to the fold and will rejoin the rest of the active DDS students. How? Find out.

Will Blade win before Garren and Ryu arrive? Find out as well.


	43. Class C Revived

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Okay...it's going to be another F-4 vs. F-4, as Sojiro comes in to intervene, but don't count out Tsukasa as he's a real tough bastard to beat.

And in this chapter another DDS section returns to active duty. See below on who they are and how they'll be coming back.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

At a park in nearby Atami, thirty minutes later, Tsukasa and Tsukushi were walking together discussing about the recent events, and asked Tsukushi to help him in anyway to save Sojiro from bondage. Their talk was interrupted when Isaka appeared.

"Tsukasa Domyouji...I came to see you as i have a proposition for you...a high-paying job that will make you more richer and powerful...". "i want no part of it! And you'd better let Sojiro go! I know who you are...and I bet that you're a monster using Digimon powers! So better show your real self!" Tsukasa shouted. "Tsukasa...is that the..." she trembled, as she seemingly recognized Isaka. "Yes...he's the asshole who started this whole mess...stay back as I fight that creep." The F-4 leader spoke as he inserted the **_CHANGE STAG_** card into the Spade Buckle, and pulled the lever. "_Henshin!_".

The buckle said "_TURN UP!_", and the F-4 leader went through the projection screen and became Mask Rider Blade,and fought Isaka, who transformed into the Peacock Clow Beast. The two fought to a standstill, and Isaka was slightly leading the bout but Blade rebounded. Not wanting to waste time, he telepathically called Sojiro and Ryu to come to his aid.

As Tsukushi watches the fight, she was terrified at what the outcome would be, then 15 minutes later, Sojiro Nishikado arrived, and as Tsukushi came to see him, he pushed her aside, and she was surprised to see that Sojiro is wearing a belt, and he pulled the lever, and a violet projection appeared, and the F-4 member went through, and became Mask Rider Garren. She realized what is happening and shouted to her boyfriend the warning.

Turning around, Blade realizes that Garren was still under Isaka's control and tried to defend himself while shouting his F-4 compatriot's name, but to no avail.

"Ha-ha-ha! Shout all you want, Domyouji...he is mine...just as you are about to be!" isaka sneered as he and Garren fired projectiles at the armored F-4 leader.

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 43_: Kurasu Si no Fukkatsu_**

Blade staggers as he was directly hit by his opponents' weapons, and he decided to get his bearing back and get an advantage. He recalled the card he acquired from the fake Rui and decided to try it out. He took the **_BEAT LION_** card and swiped it onto the Blayrouser, followed by the **_MACH JAGUAR_** card.

"**BEAT**"...

"**MACH**"...

The two cards levitated around him and disappeared into his armor, and Blade moved with blinding speed while he delivered a straight punch at their chests, knocking them down. Then out of the blue, Ryu Amakusa suddenly appeared ind inserts the Orga Phone onto his belt and he instantly armored up as Mask rider Orga. Orga and the Peacock Clow Beast began to take turns in mauling the F-4 leader, but Blade persevered and managed to hold his two opponents to a standstill.

As Blade deals with Isaka and Ryu, Garren notices Tsukushi and grabbed her by her hair while pointing his Gunrouser at her head and called out Tsukasa's name.

"Surrender now or I blow off her head." he threatened. Blade was forced to stop his actions and the Peacock Clow Beast fired his "Feather Missiles" at the F-4 leader, and he was knocked down, and Ryu followed it up with the Emperor Smash (a powerful flying side kick), and hit the armored F-4 leader on his side, and Blade fell to the ground and reverting back to normal. Tsukushi cried out her boyfriend's name, but was silenced by Garren's Gunrouser pointing at her cranium. Isaka slowly came closer as he is about to use his hypnotic power to re-control the F-4 leader.

Somewhere near the scene, Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling were passing by after solving a case that were assigned to them by Principal Dan after showing themselves to him. They were talking when the Class S leader stopped and sensed an aura.

"I sensed it...I sensed a Clow Beast! This way!", she leads as Tomoyo and Meiling followed her.

As Tsukasa struggles to fight the hypnotic power of Isaka, Tsukushi tries to break free, but to no avail and she was pinned down with a gun on her head, and suddenly Sakura arrived, and has activated the POWER card to increase her physical powers, punching the Clow Beast on his chest and Tsukasa was freed. Then she activated the TWIN Card and deals with Garren while Tomoyo helps the Eitoku Academy student and Meiling looks around to see if there are any other enemies lurking by.

Seeing that the Cardcaptor is alive, Isaka orders Garren to make a cover fire while they make their escape. Garren took a card, which is the **_FIRE FLY_**, and swiped it onto the Gunrouser.

"**FIRE**"...

Then he fired a strong blast of fireballs at his target, which the female Cardcaptor counters it with the SHIELD card, and when the smoke cleared, the enemies were nowhere to be found. She approached the two Eitoku Academy students and asked them how they are.

"Frustrated, but fine." was the F-4 leader's response as his girlfriend hugs him. Tomoyo called Syaoran and Kyo by the cellphone and told them the situation. At the border of Mt. Zao, Kyo recalled about what he was told about the Heal card, and asked Tomoyo to call Sakura. As Sakura talks to Kyo, she was instructed to try the HEAL card on the unconscious Class C, and she welcomed the idea, and she decided to go to the various hospitals where Class C are being confined.

First stop was in Odaiba, where Hikari, Tailmon and Miyako are confined. While no one was looking around, she activated the HEAL card, and they are nursed back to health. Then she went to where Mr. Hongou, Daisuke and Takeru are confined, and did the same.

She went to where Iori and Ken are being confined, and again did the same, and slowly all members of Class C are nursed back to health. She immediately left the hospital to avoid detection once the doctors find out that their patients are recovered.

In less than a week news broke out that the Chosen Children were "miraculously" recovered and were discharged. And two days later, Class C reported to DDS to resume their classes and are now going to resume their investigation. All that's left now is to rescue Kyuu and Ryu, who are still under Isaka's power.

One of Isaka's spies learned of this and reported to his master about it, and Isaka himself became slightly agitated.

"Very well, then...we'll use their resources against them...I'll go to DDS and recruit them myself.". "Isn't that very risky...?" Tennoji cautioned. "No need to worry, my friend...no need to worry..." Isaka assured to the B.O.A.R.D. Chairman. As Isaka leaves the lab, the three students from CLAMP School were slumped on the ground after failing to pass through the purple projectile wall.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

A new ending song...

* * *

Kakusei means "Awakening", for in a few chapters from now, two things will happen:

- F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado will eventually be set free from Isaka's power;

- The next card suit, the **_Suit Of Wands_** will be unveiled in the next few chaters, which menas a new opponent will emerge and wil give both DDS and F-4 a painful headache.

Go to my _profile page_ and there you'll see the links to this fic's theme songs.

If you notice the lines with a parenthesis "()", it's sound is quite "dark", giving you a chilling effect...

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is quite short...I'll make up for it in the next chapter...

Class C are now back...so expect a lot of action in the upcoming chapters.

**_Preview:_**

You heard it...isaka is going to take over DDS...so guess all you want on how he's going to do that...


	44. Evil DDS ver 1

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

- Be prepared...Isaka says he's going to invade DDS. Is he bluffing?

- I wonder...can he be capable of doing such a thing?

- Class C is back...so now the tide's about to change.

- See below if Isaka could pull it off.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

A week later, outside the schoolgrounds of DDS, Isaka glances at the academy inside a limousine, seeing several students going inside to report for class. There he saw Class S going inside as well. He smirked at the idea of controlling the Cardcaptor, her powers to be used for his own gains, but was surprised to see Class C coming, and he told the driver to move out before they're being sensed.

"Once the right time arrives...I'll control that school, and all of these students will be my slaves...Cardcaptor...in case I can't control you...I'll kill you myself...that's a promise..." he thought when an idea came into his head. "Renjou...Amakusa...meet me at a specific place...I have a job for you..." Isaka telepathically contacted the two possessed DDS students from B.O.A.R.D. HQ, and the two boarded their motorcycles and headed out to Tokyo.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Kite arrived just moments before the limousine left, and the two had a bad feeling about this. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kite asked. "Not too sure...but be prepared...I have a feeling that Isaka might launch an attack...some of the Clow Beasts are working for him...we might be targeted inside the school..." Kyo replied as they went inside the school.

Members of Class Q followed shortly, and were still worried about Kyuu and Ryu, but with members of Class C and S have returned, they hoped that the two will eventually be rescued. However, they aren't sure how they'll be saved considering Isaka's powers, and they fear they might end up being hypnotized.

"We'll pull through...we got past Pluto and SMART Brain...and even took care of the Orphenochs...so I'm sure this one will be easy..." Kinta tried to raise Megumi's spirit, which had a little effect on her.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 44_: Jaaku na_** **_DDS ver. 1_**

Inside DDS, Kyo was still trying to struggle with the lesson as his constant worry over Kyuu and Ryu gets in the way of his thinking. He barely managed to pass the quizzes and exams, but he couldn't concentrate.

At the rooftop, he was staring at the sky, thinking of a way to save them. There Yukihira came as she saw his sullen look and decided to offer some advice to the youngest son of Saturou Renjou.

"Care to share your thoughts? Perhaps I could help." she spoke softly.

"I'm worried about what comes next. By now the mysterious Isaka knew about Class C and S' recent return. He might force Ryu and my brother to do more horrible acts." was his reply. She held his hands and tried to raise his spirits, seeing that he wasn't as tough as he was before. She squeezes them and said,

"Have faith. You came this far, and now you're starring in your own stage. You're leading the way, and thanks to you, the authorities now know who the real culprit is. And Kyuu saved you before...now it's your turn to save him. You can do it. You're a DDS student, and if a detective gives up...". "...the case remains unsolved. _Nii-san_ always says that. I'm alright now thanks."

Kyo smiled a bit, as his mind is now clear. Smiling, Yuki hugged him and said that they should go down to help think of a way. As they came down, they saw Class S leaving the school grounds.

"Kyo...Yukihira...why don't you come with us? Kazuma said he wants to show us something!" Tomoyo chirped. Glancing at each other, the two agreed, and Kuniko overheard the conversation and asked to tag along, and it was granted, and they all left the DDS compound.

Not far away, Isaka gave Kyuu and Ryu a simple instruction by telling them to pretend that they are free from control and make it appear that Isaka is planning something big while he himself sneaks in and finds a good spot to mentally control everyone inside. With the plan set in motion, the two possesses DDS students went inside and shocked many students there. Shintarō Maki and Dokurō Onikōbe saw this and went to the two to see if they are still under control.

"We're fine now. We broke free from Isaka's control. We managed to get away, but Sojiro Nishikado is still under Isaka's control. He's being held somewhere in Mt. Bandai." was Kyuu's reply when interrogated. While the focus was diverted, Isaka used his hypnotic powers to cover his entrance and made his way stealthily towards the rooftop of the main building. Once he got there he raised both his arms and began to psionic powers to put DDS under his control mentally. In less than ten minutes, DDS is under his power and ordered all of them to convene at the quadrangle. There he learned that Morihiko Dan and Shino Katagiri aren't here, as well as the fact that Class S isn't present, but it didn't matter as he ordered Onikōbe to bring to him the master list of all students and staff of DDS.

Ten minutes later, the printout is produced and ordered them to head to the gate where several APC vehicles had just arrived, and all boarded and left. What Isaka didn't realized is that a secret camera only Dan, Katagiri, Nanami and Hongou know about is hidden near the quadrangle area and took footage of what just happened. Now all it takes now is for any of the four founding members to watch the footage.

At the Narusawa Mansion, at Kazuma's room, Class R, S, C, and Yukihira are surprised at what the PC monito had just shown. It was a map of Honshu Island where B.O.A.R.D. is located. This is because Miyako still has the calling card that she found months back before being assaulted by Sojiro Nishikado. The next footage shown came from Tomoyo when it showed the footage of Tentamon being merged with a Clow Card that turned him into a Clow Beast. Class C then realized how it all happened to the other Digimons. Miyako and Iori were devastated upon learning of what happened to Hawkmon and Armadimon.

"Now I see why I haven't seen them...those bastards..." the youngest Class C member clenched his fists, while Miyako was being consoled by Ken. Anita came to the front and made a statement.

"Alright, people! We now know where their hideout is, so why don't we...". A phone rang, and it was from Kyo's Gamma Phone, and as he picked it up, a frantic cry was heard, and it came from Kuniko.

"Guys! Bad news, I'm afraid! Something has happened at DDS! I got the hidden footage that happened thirty minutes ago!".

Everyone looked at each other and decided to head off to DDS. As they arrived there, they noticed that the school was deserted and not one person is in sight. As they went to Principal Dan's office, Kuniko played the tape, and showed what happened: Isaka leading the DDS community to several APC's, and the victims obeyed willingly since audio sound is also taken, indicating that they were being used with a form of hypnosis, and they were even shocked as Kinta and Megumi of Class Q, Saburōmaru, Shiramine, Gouda and Shishido of Class A are among the DDS students being possessed.

"Great…JUST FUCKING GREAT!! And we didn't even sensed it!" the younger Renjou whined, but Yuki quickly diffused his exasperation.

"At least we're still in one piece and not possessed. We can now come up with a plan, so cool off, alright?". "You know...you two really deserved one another, so why not hook up?" Daisuke teased, which earned giggles from the rest, and for Kyo and Yuki to blush and look away.

At the secret cave, the possessed DDS community were being ordered by Isaka to load the kidnapped teenagers into a strange box as the scientist developed another invention to speed up the process of finding a suitable "vessel" to determine who could wield the final card suit when the Spider Clow Beast came to Isaka and told him a good suggestion. After ten minutes, the two reached an agreement and are now putting their intended plans in motion.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Uhh…evil DDS, huh? At least the four founders didn't end up as Isaka's slave. Now the remaining DDS students must now inform their principal of what really happened.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Spider Clow Beast strikes again, and an old friend of Sojiro shows up and might be the key in freeing the playboy F-4 member.

Meanwhile, the remaining DDS members split into several teams to find their kidnapped schoolmates.


	45. Category Ace Sealed

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

DDS is now under Isaka's control...

I wonder...who can stop this guy, since Kyuu, Ryu and Sojiro Nishikado are also under his thrall?

The remaining DDS students must find Principal Dan and warn him about this before he falls into a trap.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Seirin High School, 10 am. Several persons in military uniforms cart away the students there wrapped in webs, and are loading them onto the APC's waiting at the parking area. The people in military uniforms turn out to be the DDS students who fell to Isaka's hypnotic powers. While the students were being loaded into the APC vehicles despite their cries for help, no one was there to help them as the teachers and faculty staff members were knocked out after being beaten down by the DDS students' rifle guns. Even the "hero" of the school, **Eickichi Onizuka**, was knocked out due to the Rhino Clow Beast's enormous physical strength. After that Isaka and his "soldiers" left the school carting away the students.

At the dango shop where Tsukushi Makino is working, the love interest of the F-4 leader was in deep thought on what to do in order to help bring Sojiro back to his senses. She knew that Tsukasa now has the power to solve this, but she is unaware that Rui Hanazawa is not Rui at all, but a Clow Beast posing as the F-4 member.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when someone entered the shop, and recognized the person who just entered: Yuuki Matsuoka! Tsukushi shrieked with joy after not seeing her friend for almost six months after going overseas to see a relative.

"Yuuki! Oh Yuuki!! it's been so long! How are you??". "Great! Never felt better! How about you? About the F-4…I know Akira's still in Spain...but...I heard that there's trouble brewing within the F-4. I was told by a close source of mine that the F-4 were abducted and turned into assassons except Akira..." Yuuki replied, but was silenced by her friend's somber look, and realized that she knew something about what she just said.

"I'm right about what I just said, right?". "Yes...but it does involve not just the F-4...but also on DDS...it's a long story...". "Tell me about it...".

As the two were about to talk, another worker inside the dango shop opened the TV, in which the news about the Seirin High kidnapping was shown, and the two girls were shocked at what they just saw.

"Those soldiers...aren't they the DDS students?"

Tsukushi and Yuuki turned around and saw the footage, and both were shocked at what they just saw.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 45: _Kategorī Ēsu Fūin!_**

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Mrs. Renjou is being assisted by Yukihira and Kuniko in serving food and snacks to the remaining Class Q, R, S, and C, and they overheard a rather serious discussion about alerting Principal Dan and the others about what has happened at DDS.

"We got to call Principal Dan. He must know about this, or he might wound up in a trap..."

"He's smarter than that, so don't worry..."

" Kyo might have a point...we couldn't reach him by cellphone for some reason..."

The DDS students' discussion was interrupted when Yukihira called them to watch the TV newsflash, and when they looked at the screen, and it was a footage that was taken and it showed the takeover of Seirin High, and the students there are being taken away. They were shocked as the footage zooms in on the faces of the "soldiers", and they recognized them as the possessed DDS students. They glanced at each other, realizing that they can't waste anymore time and must make a move.

At the secret cave, the possessed DDS students unloaded the prisoners and placed them in cages while they were sedated. Isaka was pleased that the specimens are so many and has lots of choices, but the Spider Clow Beast approached him to give him a more quick solution. He dispersed his tiny spiders and went to the victims, biting them and took some DNA samples and had then extracted it placing them on sample glasses. The scientists began to work on it and began screening them. The process was very fast as it gave the scientists the quick results in finding the suitable person for the new card suit to work on.

"Now then...see this card? Unlike the other Clow Cards, this special card will seal you, but it won't suppress you, as it has a special room that allows you to control the host's body, and therefore you can control that person once that person's DNA matches yours." Isaka explained, in which the Clow Beast was pleased by this.

"Thank you...and as promised, I will help you to control this world...and don't forget that I receive a reward since we're working together." the Clow Beast replied via telepathy. After that, he left and Isaka resumes his watch over the monitor screen where the DNA samples are being screened. He turned to the possessed DDS students and said,

"Dispose of the corpses...they are no use to me...". Immediately the DDS students clad in military uniforms carried the bloodied corpses and loaded them into the APC and drive away to a deserted location.

Back at Atami, Yuuki was shocked after hearing the story about what has happened, and why DDS is being dragged into this conflict. She was also worried after learning about what happened to Sojiro.

"Seriously...Sojiro is still possessed while Tsukasa broke free? Is there anyway I can help?" she asked. "Tsukasa is coordinating with the remaining DDS students not controlled...by now they already knew about what happened...". "They already know. When I called them they told me...and now they're asking me to help try contact Morihiko Dan, as he is apparently unaware of this. I just hope he watched the news." a voice interjected, and when the two girls turn around, they saw Tsukasa coming inside the dango shop. The F-4 leader and Yuuki greeted each other and sat down as Tsukushi served him a glass of water. After that he prepares to leave.

"Please be careful..." she urged her boyfriend. As Tsukasa left, Yuuki decided to leave as well, as she has to go home to greet her parents. After that, the middle-class teen is all alone, and prayed that Sojiro will be free from this nightmare.

Meanwhile, inside a private car, Nanami is driving with Ms. Katagiri and Principal Dan as the passengers, having returned from a summit meeting in Honshu Island. They have already learned of what happened at DDS via the news that was being aired in radio.

"This is bad...I hope the others aren't affected..." the DDS founder spoke softly.

"Principal Dan...I just received a lot of text messages from several students...they were trying to tell us about this..." Katagiri said as she checked her cellphone. Nanami's eyes then caught the sight of some several persons in military uniforms dumping several bodies at a vacant lot. As the car stopped, Dan recognized one of the persons in the military suit. It was Megumi, as her pink-colored hair was quite visible despite wearing a helmet. The other possessed DDS students saw this and took out their firearms and are ready to open fire, but Angemon and Angewomon appeared out of the blue and used their wings to shield the DDS staff members while Angewomon fired her energy arrows to disperse the DDS students. "Hold onto me, everyone...we're taking you somewhere safe!" the angel-Digimon urged as he took the three to safety. When they were far enough, Angewomon followed the others, leaving the possessed DDS students behind, unwilling to take them in so that no harm would be done to them.

Meanwhile, Sojiro was overseeing the Spider Clow Beast and the possessed army soldiers carrying more kidnapped victims to the APC, and he decided to go look for more. As he was quite far away, he encountered Yuuki who had just left her home. She saw the F-4 member and hugged him, hoping that her appearance might wake him up.

"Sojiro! It's me...Yuuki! You've got to wake up! You can't stay like this!". Surprisingly, the F-4 member was slowly being roused from his possession, but he reverted back to being an enforcer for Isaka and shoved her away.

"Get away...or I kill you!". "Sojiro...you're a good person! I LOVE YOU!". Sojiro went rigid for a moment and was slowly breaking free, but Isaka's control momentarily took over, and he ran away, heading towards the Osaka Bridge, with the Spider Clow Beast following.

Thirty minutes later, Yuuki walked away, crying, as the Sojiro she knew was gone, but then she was confronted by Isaka, who stepped out of the limousine.

"Stupid, meddling bitch...Nishikado is mine...my property...so die!". As the girl was trembling in fear, Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast, and fired several feather missiles at her, severely injuring her that resulted in severing her arms and legs. Isaka reverted back to normal and went to where the F-4 member and Spider Clow Beast went.

At the underground portion of the Osaka Bridge, Sojiro changed into Mask Rider Garren and fought with the Spider Clow Beast. The two fought ferociously, but the monster gained the upper hand as Garren hesitated, as he was slowly breaking free from Isaka's control, as Yuuki's words went through his mind. After getting his bearings back, he fired several rounds of ammo from his Gunrouser and weakened the Clow Beast. He then took out three cards and wiped them onto the Gunrouser's card reader.

"**_FIRE_**"...

"**_DROP_**"...

"**_GEMINI_**"...

The three cards floated around him and were dispersed into his armor and a voice spoke, indicating the cards' swiping confirmation.

"**_BURNING DIVIDE_**"

Garren jumps into the air, performing a reverse somersault kick and splits into two, their feet blazing and the move connected. The Spider Clow Beast is down, and Garren seals the monster with the card that Isaka gave him. After a minute, he stared around his surroundings as Isaka's control over him was gone, and Sojiro Nishikado is back to normal. He finally recalled the events that happened to him before being taken in by Isaka. He looked at his body seeing that he was clad in red and silver armor. And in his left hand was the card that the Clow Beast had been sealed. It was the **CHANGE SPIDER** card.

"_Huh? Is this a tarot card...or a playing card?_" the F-4 member thought seeing that the **_Ace of Clubs_** ( A) is embalmed on both sides.

"_That Isaka...he's just using me..._". "Well done, Garren...well done...come now...we have work to do..." Isaka appeared after watching the battle, but was taken aback with Garren's unexpected answer.

"The name's Sojiro Nishikado! And why the fuck did you mess with my head?? You tricked me into thinking that B.O.A.R.D. is working on a government project! You're using me as a guinea pig!". "I see...you're no longer under my control...no matter...I'll take that card."

the man in black clothing and shades sneered as he used his telekenesis to grab the CHANGE SPIDER card and fired a strong blast at Garren, knocking him out. Weakened as he just broke free, and disoriented at what he just found out, he boarded the Red Rambass and speeds off. Isaka didn't bother going after him, as he is content with having the key to the activation of the final card suit.

Not far away, Sojiro managed to toggle with the buckle and reverted back to normal. He then saw something by the road and was shocked to see who it was: Yuuki Matsuoka! Her arms and legs were nearly severed, her upper body was pumped open exposing her intestines and heart, and lost a lot of blood. He carried her and sped off to the nearest hospital. "So...Sojiro...I see…that you're back to normal..." she spoke softly, but Sojiro told her to save her strength as he's taking her to a hospital. But Yuuki slowly told him hat she saw earlier, and by the time he reached the nearest, she was already still. The F-4 member waited outside the surgery room as doctors rushed in to save her, and he decided to call Tsukasa to see if he's there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Now Sojiro is back to normal, and with Tsukasa and Rui, the chances are now high that DDS will be saved...or is it?

And what will happen to Yuuki Matsuoka? Will she survive?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Isaka is close to completing the final Card suit, but Sojiro messed it up and challenge him to a duel. Meanwhile the remaining DDS students take on the possessed DDS students to save the kidnapped victims after learning of their hideout.


	46. Candidates For The Final Card Suit

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Sojiro Nishikado is finally freed from enslavement, all thanks to Yuuki Matsuoka, who is now fighting for her life. Through her the playboy F-4 member has broke free, but at a cost, as he losses possession of the Category Ace of Clubs to Isaka, who is now in the final steps in completing the final Card Suit.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Osaka General Hospital, 13:00. Sojiro shocked the rest of the F-4 gang when he called Tsukasa via cellphone who is with the rest of the remaining DDS students not possessed by Isaka. He told him about what happened and where he is.

Next he called Tsukushi at the dango shop, in which the fake Rui Hanazawa is there as well, and was surprised to hear his claims of being free from Isaka's powers, but Tsukushi became a bit terrified when told about Yuuki' situation. After cutting the line, she dresses up to go to Osaka. °We've got to go there! Yuuki's hurt and I have to be there." she told the F-4 member, and Rui nodded. °Very well…I'm coming too…". And the two left the dango shop and head out for Osaka using his motorcycle.

At the Renjou Residence, Principal Dan was a bit surprised at the turn of events. First he learned of what happened at DDS, then the possessed students were about to finish him off but Class C's Digimon partners saved him, then they're staying here while formulating a plan to save the students and now Sojiro Nishikado claims that he is free from control. Miyako arrived from Odaiba after finding the calling card that she found before being assaulted by the then-possessed Sojiro.

"Hey, guys! I'm here now! We now have a definite lead on who we are facing! This is the calling card that I got! It says here, "**B**oard **O**f **A**rcheological **R**esearch **D**evelopment", also known as **B.O.A.R.D. **All we need to do now is to find its location, and then we can swoop down…". "Miyako…we can't risk charging there…we might end up falling to that Isaka-guy's hypnotic power…and we also can't risk hurting our schoolmates since they're also under Isaka's power."

Ken cautioned. Kyo looks on as he thinks of a plan to solve this dilemma once and for all.

"_Hold on guys…we'll get you all out of this…just be a little more patience…_"

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 46: Kouhosha Taishite no Fainaru Kado Suto**

The F-4 leader left the residence after talking to Sojiro, but Kyo, Yukihira and Kunilo went along just in case. The youngest son of the Renjou family instructed Daisuke to be in charge of the house and wait for his call. Principal dan looks on and discusses with his students on where to start and what clues they've gathered so far.

Meanwhile, at the secret cave, Isaka arrived with the Category Ace of Clubs card (aka the **_CHANGE SPIDER_** card), and instructed the scientists to begin the final modifications of the final card suit. "How are the test subjects?". "Half of the specimens have failed, master. Perhaps if we use that card and the buckle we might determine a faster way of selecting the worthy candidate." the scientist replied. "How long?" the man in black clothing asked. "Since you have the card...the buckle will be fully operational for about...at least an hour.". "Then do it. We still have 15 more subjects to work on.".

At this point, Hiroshi Tennoji came in and gave Isaka a news. "Isaka, my friend...one of our spies told me that the remaining DDS students are found in this house in Tokyo...and Morihiko Dan is among them.". "Really...the founder of this detective school...and now they're planning to save their students...very well. If he wants his students so bad, we'l give him his wish.". Isaka mentally instructed the possessed DDS students to storm the Renjou house and kill everyone there. Upon learning that the F-4 leader and Sojiro are somewhere within the Osaka area, he mentally commanded Kyuu and Ryu to go there and kill the two F-4 members and reclaim both the Spade and Diamond Buckles. With that order given, the DDS students dispersed and went to their assigned missions.

At the Osaka General Hospital, Tsukasa, Kyo, Yukihira and Kuniko arrived there, and when they entered the lobby area, they were greeted by Rui and Tsukushi, and they all went to where her room is located. As they arrived at the 5th floor, they went straight to room 555, and outside was a grieving Sojiro, kneeling in sorrow.

"Sojiro…! Get a hold of yourself! What happened?? How's Yuuki??". Sojiro's response was only more crying, as a doctor and two nurses came out of the room, and when Tsukushi peeked into the room, she saw Yuuki lying on the bed with her eyes closed, and the third nurse was covering her whole body with the blanket. She realized what it meant and frantically rushed in and was followed with a loud sob.

"I'm sorry…we've done all we could, but the damage is so severe we couldn't stop the internal bleeding. My condolences…" the doctor and nurses left, and Tsukasa clenched his fists at what has just happened. Although they're not close, Yuuki has also become his friend, and now she's gone. He turned to his F-4 comrade and asked him a question.

"Tell me...where's this Isaka guy? Where can we find him?". Before he could reply, several nurses rushed in and confronted the teens.

"Everyone...leave this place...some teenage terrorists are attacking the hospital!". As the teens were baffled, Kyo opened the window and saw what the nurse meant. Four of the Class A students, and Kinta and Megumi are carrying high-powered firearms and are opening fire at the lobby area, killing scores of personnel and patients, while Kyuu and Ryu looks on, watching the scene in an unremorseful way.

"Looks like we're the targets...we'd better lure them away from here!" Kyo urged, and and the rest folowed suit, exiting the fire exit and showed themselves to the possessed DDS students and lead them towards a park where no one is there.

"Yuki, Kuniko...deal with Class A! Tsukasa...disable the two class Q members while I deal with Kyuu and Ryu...Sojiro, you'd better take Ms. Makino...huh? Now where the shit did he go??" Kyo instructed, and then whined as Sojiro is nowhere to be found. As the possessed DDS students are coming closer, Tsukasa, Yukihira, Kuniko and Kyo changed into their armored forms and began to take on their opponents.

Meanwhile Sojiro was riding the Red Rambass and is heading to the Honshu Island area, as a memory flashed into his head and somehow recalled the secret cave that Isaka and the rest are hiding.

At the Secret cave, The Seirin High School students were being lined up after the scientists studied and analyzed their DNA samples as their data showed that some are close to the desired DNA compatibility of the Spider Clow Beast's DNA, so they're going to try out and see if they could transform into the armored form of the 4th card suit. After 15 minutes, the students lay on the ground, fainting, after suffering from 3rd degree burns due to the experiment as they were unable to transform.

Next were the soccer team (from Captain Tsubasa 2002), and they too were unable to assume armored form. Tsubasa was next, and he was close to attaining its powerful form, but his DNA wasn't compatible enough. He too suffered 3rd degree burns when he was mentally forced by Isaka to withstood the harsh effects of the experiment.

Kanata was the final guinea pig to be tried out, but then Sojiro appeared, and he is now standing between Isaka and the machine. He was staring daggers at the man who orchestrated everything which resulted in loss of lives.

"I won't let you do what you want. I'll stop you." the F-4 proclaimed.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Now Sojiro is back to normal, and with Tsukasa and Rui, the chances are now high that DDS will be saved...or is it?

And what will happen to Yuuki Matsuoka? Will she survive?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Sojiro takes on Isaka, Kyo and the remaining DDS students, along with Mask Rider Blade, took on the possessed DDS students. Who will win in the end? Will Kyo be able to free his brother without hurting him?

Will Sojiro be able to avenge Yuuki's death?

And Akira Mimasaka…the final member of the F-4, will make his Detective School Q debut. Will he be the wearer of the final Card Suit?


	47. Garren vs Isaka

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

Sojiro Nishikado is really pissed, and now he wants some payback from Isaka. But can he beat this guy since he's a Clow Beast?

Meanwhile, its DDS students vs. DDS students as a war broke out. Who's going to win? And what could Morihiko Dan do stop this?

And Akira Mimasaka finally makes his appearance. Does this mean the all members of the armored quartet of the F-4 will be completed?

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Kanata Saionji was about to become the final guinea pig to be tried out in seeing if he could become the 4th bearer of the final card suit, but then Sojiro appeared, and he is now standing between Isaka and the machine. He was staring daggers at the man who orchestrated everything which resulted in loss of lives. "I won't let you do what you want. I'll stop you." the F-4 member proclaimed.

Isaka was unfazed and taunted the F-4 member. "And what makes you think that you could stop us? You cannot defeat me.". Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and is ready to face Sojiro when the F-4 member took out a bottle of Coke, slightly opened the cap, shaked it and threw the contents onto the machine, and thus shortening it out. With the machine down Kanata cannot be tried to determine if he could wear the 4th suit.

"You blasted human…! You've delayed our last experiment! No matter…after your comrade is dead and the Spade Buckle reclaimed, you're next!" The Clow Beast hissed as he went after the F-4 member, who ran outside the cave. Outside, Sojiro was already wearing the Diamond Buckle and is now ready to rumble. He raised his left arm and made a closed fist gesture and said "Henshin!", and pulled the lever on the right side of his buckle using his right hand, and the center portion of the buckle flipped, revealing a diamond symbol. Then a blue projection wall appeared from the buckle and the F-4 member ran through it, and emerged in his red and gray armored form of **Mask Rider Garren**.

Garren and the Peacock Clow Beast bega to brawl, grappling against one another and were punching away from the cave. Inside the cave the scientists were evacuating their equipments under Hiroshi Tennoji's orders in case Garren summoned some reinforcements.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 47: _Kamen Raidā Gyaren vs. Isaka no Pikoku Kuro Bisto_ **

At the Renjou residence, Takeru Takaishi and Kite were watching the streets through the balcony, and are very vigilant, since they must now expect the unexpected. They both experienced the harsh truth of sneak attacks, and both were lucky to escape death.

"Man...who would've thought that the pretty girl at the cafeteria turn out to be one of the bad guys...to bad I had a crush on her..." Kite mumured.

"At least she knocked you out and left you for dead. She didn't realized that someone else with the same clothing as yours was mistaken for you. Kyo was devastated whe he thought you were eaten alive...".

Their conversation was interrupted when Patamon came in in a panicked state.

"Takeru...there are soldiers coming...armed with automatic weapons...I believe they are heading towards this neighborhood...". Kazuma bursts towards the balcony and found the two DDS students, and made an urgent message.

"Kite, Takeru! Quick...let's go to the "Bat Cave", those soldiers are actually the possessed DDS students! Kyo just sent me this e-mail! hurry!". Kite, Takeru and Kazuma raced towards the living room where Mrs. Renjou and the others are lined up at the wallclock, and through Kite and Daisuke's pushing the wallclock to the right side, it showed the hidden door, and when Kite opened it, a stairway is shown.

"Mr. Nanami, better take Principal Dan inside at once. Class C...ask your partner Digimon partners to go stall them whil the rest goes inside." Kite instructed. V-Mon, Tailmon, Stingmon and Patamon went to the balcony to try a sneak attack, but the four Digimons were rather rattled as gunfire boomed, and everyone inside lay on the ground as bullets rushed in. Once at the balcony, the four Digimons began to evolve.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - _**

V-Mon...armor digivolve...

...to Fladramon!

Tailmon digivolves...

...to Angewomon!

Patamon changes...

...to Angemon!

Wormmon changes...

...to Stingmon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - _**

As the four powered-up Digimons jumped from the balcony, they immediately blocked the door leading inside the Renjou residence. Angemon used his wings to deflect the bullets, and Stingmon used his speed to grab the weapons. Angewomon used her speed to deliver some quick punches to their guts, knocking them out. Soon the DDS students' rampage have been halted, and Class R came out to see the outcome.

At the Osaka area, Mask Rider Blade took the fight to Kyuu and Ryu, who are now armored up as Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga. Blade was slightly pushed back due to the power of the armors that the two Class Q students possessed.

Yukihira and Kuniko, as Mask Riders Upsilon and Epsilon, managed to subdue Class A and tied them up, while Kyo as Mask Rider Gamma pinned down Kinta and Megumi with a hose, tying them up. He knew that this was the hardest thing to do, but he had no choice. Then more DDS students arrived carrying more high-powered weapons. As they were about to open fire, a can of knockout gas was thrown in, and two minutes later, the possessed DDS students, except for Kyuu and Ryu, were fast asleep. Gamma and Blade gave chase while Tsukushi and Rui stared at the man who threw the can.

"My name is Kei Karasuma...I'm the president of B.O.A.R.D., and I'll explain to you what really happened..."

Meanwhile, at the Renjou Residence, Class C and R we're being contacted by Tsukushi, telling them that Kyuu and Ryu are on the run with Tsukasa and Kyo going after them and tha tthe other DDS students are secured. Kite took the line from Hikari and told them to proceed to the Renjou house to coordinate and that he wasnted to see and speak directly to Karasuma. While inside the "Bat Cave", Morihiko Dan, the three DDS staff members, Mrs. Renjou, and Class S received the message and emerged from the cave, realizing that all is safe.

Somewhere else, Mask Rider Garren and the Peacock Clow Beast are fighting intensely that they unknowingly moved to a different location. In the heat of the fight Garren roused the **FIRE FLY** and **UPPER FROG** cards, and executed a flaming uppercut, scarring Isaka's chest, forcing the enemy to make a hasty getaway by firing several feather missiles at him. As the smoke cleared Isaka was now where to be found.

Ten minutes later, Isaka's possessed scientists found the running Isaka and they took him inside the limousine. There the man in black clothing used his magical powers to heal his wounds.

"Unbelievable...Garren was able to injure me...". "Master Isaka...perhaps his new-found strength was contributed to the fact that you killed that woman..." the scientist offered his theory. "Nonsense...he is just lucky. And fear not...we have the **CHANGE SPIDER** card and this new buckle. All we need now is to find a suitable..." Isaka replied, but was interrupted by another scientist.

"Perhaps that problem is solved, Master Isaka...". Looking at the compartment area behind him, Isaka smiled as a teenager is hogtied and was struggling, and is unable to break free. "Well done, my servants...well done...".

Then Isaka's cellphone rang and when he answered it, he was surprised that the person talking was Ryoko Minori, and she was all spirits as she gave him a vital piece of information.

"Akira Mimasaka is on his way to your direction. I already checked his DNA and he's compatible with the DNA of the Spider Clow Beast. Better go get him. Ciao!".

He smiled wickedly s he got another reprieve so he headed out towards where Akira is heading. And once he finds him he'll try coaxing the final F-4 member into falling to his hypnosis and have him wear the final buckle.

At the Renjou Residence, Karasuma arrived along with the possessed DDS students, all were tied up and still sedated. Principal Dan met with him and the two went inside while Mrs. Renjou served them food and drinks. Meanwhile, Sakura used her Clow Cards to summon some help in repairing the damage done to the Renjou house.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikari questioned the Cardcaptor.

"Yes I have too...". "You know Kyo...once he learned about what jusat happened he'll go crazy." Daisuke interjected.

Going back to Osaka, Mask Riders, Blade, Gamma, Upsilon and Epsilon wne to a parked area with trees, and saw Beta and Orgaa using hostges as shields, and beside them are the sliced-up corpses of the responding cops. The F-4 member gritted his teeth as he is starting to lose patience. Kyo noticed that they were near a pond and that gave him an idea. "Yuki...Kuniko...go behind them and try to distract them while I try to disarm them...hey, F-4 boss...when the chance strikes, use your MACH card and have them thrown towards that pond over there...". "...and use the THUNDER to jolt them silly...not bad for a DDS student...".

And so the good guys executed their plans, and here thir plans were shown step by step:

- As Blade and Gamma distracts Beta and Orga, Upsilon and Epsilon went behind the two possessed DDS students and grabbed their arms to release the hostages, who ran away.

- Blade roused the **MACH JAGUAR** card, and he moved in a fast speed, palm-striking the two Class Q students, thu sending them to the pond. He then roused the **THUNDER DEER** card and dipped his Blayrouser onto the water, producing a strong jolt of electricity, shocking the hell out of Beta and Orga, and the two were knocked out, both their phones fell off from their belts.

"_Sorry, nii-san...Ryu...but it's the only way I know how to stop your rampage..._" the younger Renjou apologized, as he and the rest tied up their DDS comrades and headed back to the Renjou house.

Somewhere within the streets, Isaka got off the limousine after a rather secret meeting with the scientists. He was smiling as if a breakthrough had happened, and in his hands was the buckle in a different design, which was semi-oval as opposed to the semi-squared shapes of the Spade and Diamond Buckles. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the approaching limousine and ordered his driver to block its path.

With both limousines halt to a stop, Akira Mimasaka emerges from his car and Isaka emerged from the bushes. There he met up with akira Mimasaka and tried to coax him into falling to his trap. But Akira was well prepared as he learned from his sources about what happened to the rest of the F-4 and who is responsible.

"You must be Isaka…and you're the one who turned my friends into mindless puppets…I won't fall for your trap…and you won't get me!". "I see…then perhaps there is no choice…come with me and…".

As Isaka was about to use his hypnosis on Akira, Sojiro Nishikado arrived, already wearing the Diamond Buckle, and is glaring at his opponent. During the stare-off, Isaka raised his hands and the APC moved out, and he and the F-4 member went to a grassy lot to face off.

"Akira…stayback…this is the asshole who killed Yuuki…". "WHAT?? Yuuki's dead?? By that guy??".

"Fighting is useless, Nishikado. Why not rejoin me? I'll make you stronger. And ask your friend to join me as well…". "After what you did to Yuuki?? Well here's my reply: I'll beat you with everything I have...and...FUCK YOU! _HENSHIN_!". Sojiro pulled the lever of his Diamond Buckle and the buckle said "**_TURN UP_**", and the projection wall materializes, knocking Isaka down and the F-4 member ran through it, and emerged in his armored form as Mask Rider Garren. Isaka stood up and changed into the Peacock Clow Beast. Akira was surprised, as the armor that Sojiro was wearing is just like the one he had in his dream.

Garren and the Clow Beast began to brawl left and right, and this time the armored F-4 member taking the upperhand. In desperation, the Peacock Clow Beast fired his feather missiles but Garren took out his Gunrouzer and opened fire, taking out the feathers, and then fired several more shots at Isaka. As Isaka was reeling, the armored F-4 member delivered a barrage of punches, further dazing the Clow Beast. Seeing that now is the time, he took out three cards and roused it onto the Gunrouzer's card reader.

As he prepares to rouse the three cards, his thoughts began to speak and was mentally talking to the already departing Yuuki.

"_Yuuki...although we were never close...we do have countless memories of sharing time together...ourselves and with F-4. And there are also countless memories that made me remember you..._

_More than anything, I'll never forget your cheerng face and upbeat spirits. And although it's already too late...I'll say this just one time...I love you._"

After that he roused the three cards.

"**RAPID**"...

"**FIRE**"...

"**GEMINI**"...

The three cards levitated around him and disappeared into his armor, and avoice spoke and said, "BURNING DIVIDE", and Garren jumps up and performed a reverse somersault kick, splitting into two and their feet are ablazed. As the armored F-4 member descended he executed the move and Isaka was struck down. HARD. The Clow Beast was throw off and was severely weakened. He stood up and fell to the ground, uttering his last words.

"How...how did I lose to...to a ...human...".

As the Clow Beast lay on the ground, Garen took out a card and threw it towards the monster, thus absorbing him and the card returned to Garren's hands, and the card is revealed to be the **Category Jack of Diamonds: _FUSION PEACOCK_**. With that, he boarded his vehicle and left. Akira followed and left.

With Isaka sealed. His mass hypnosis is now gone. The B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the army soldiers, and the DDS students were automatically been depossessed, thus regaining their mental freedom, but they have no recollection of what happened prior.

"Wha...? We're...home? HUH?? WHY AMI TIED UP LIKE ASAUSAGE??" Kyuu screamed after seeing his and Ryu's predicament. The same goes for the rest of the DDS students.

Principal Dan sees this and realized that his students were freed.

"Everyone...they're back to normal.". Soon the DDS students were untied, and everyone were celebrating. Kyuu and Megumi hugged each other minutes later upon being told of what happened. Tsukasa, Kyo, Yukihira and Kuniko met with Sojiro Akira and they all went to the Renjou Residence. There they all met up with the rest and Kei Karasuma, the B.O.A.R.D. president.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Now that Isaka is sealed, so does this mean it's the end?

HELL, NO! They still have to capture the rest of the Clow Beasts, and the 4th Card Suit has yet to appear.

Ryoko Minori...who the heck is she?? why is she working for Isaka and Tennoji?

And, who is going to become that suit's wearer? Well Akira and Kanata are the only ones not to try it yet, but who knows?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The three F-4 members and the DDS students are about to learn the history behind BOARD, and what significance it has, as well as why the Clow Cards are connected to this.


	48. Story Of BOARD

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

DDS fans, rejoice! The DDS students are now free from Isaka's control now that he's been sealed, and thus his power is now officially nullified. And because of that, Class Q is free, and Kyuu and Ryu are back to normal. And in this chapter, they're going to know more about the card suits, and what organization that started it all.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

As Isaka, in his form of the Peacock Clow Beast, was reeling from Mask Rider Garren, the armored F-4 member delivered a barrage of punches, further dazing the Clow Beast. Seeing that now is the time, he took out three cards and roused it onto the Gunrouzer's card reader.

"**RAPID**"...

"**FIRE**"...

"**GEMINI**"...

The three cards levitated around him and disappeared into his armor, and avoice spoke and said, "**BURNING DIVIDE**", and Garren jumps up and performed a reverse somersault kick, splitting into two and their feet are ablazed. As the armored F-4 member descended he executed the move and Isaka was struck down. HARD. The Clow Beast was throw off and was severly weakened. He stood up and fell to the ground, uttering his last words.

"How...how did I lose to...to a ...human...".

As the Clow Beast lay on the ground, Garen took out a card and threw it towards the monster, thus absorbig him and the card returned to Garren's hands, and the card is revealed to be the **Category Jack of Diamonds: "FUSION PEACOCK"**. With that, he boarded his vehicle and left, with Akira Mimasaka following behind.

At the Renjou residence, F-4 members Sojiro Nishikado, and Tsukasa Domyouji handed to Kei Karasuma the Diamond and Spade Buckles, believing that he is the right to these devices, but after learning from the DDS students on what really happened and what the two F-4 members are doing all this time, and said,

"From what Mr. Kyo Renjou has told me...it seems that these two buckles..the products of the Rider System...will stay with you two since you two are compatible with them. Also...I'm partially responsible for what has happened so I'll let you in on something...BOARD is originally meant to do excavation activites to search for fossils and the sorts, but after what has happened...".

Sakura Kinomoto of Class S stepped forward and glanced at the 50-year old man, asking him to tell them what he knows. Kyo also stepped in and said,

"Yeah...better tell us what you know...our schoolmates' reputation and their innocence lies in your testimony."

Nodding, Karasuma took out a laptop and is ready to tell them everything. He glanced at Akira and told him to stay as he deserves an explanationto what has happened in Japan while he was in Spain.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 48: _Iwaku no B.O.A.R.D._ **

At the living room area of the house, the DDS students, Principal Dan, and the four F-4 members, along with Tsukushi, were bracing themselves as Kyo, Kazuma, Miyako and Kite were preparing the projector that is connected to laptop, in which Karasuma inserted a DVD disc that contains the information on B.O.A.R.D., and everyone were rather anxious to know what BOARD is and what was its purpose. Kero-chan slightly got off from Sakura's shoulder bag as he wanted to know how they (B.O.A.R.D.) got their hands on the Clow Cards and why it merged with some of the Digimons.

As the disc was placed in, Karasuma began to tell them his opening salvo.

"First of all, I apologized to you people for what has happened. My name is _Kei Karasuma_, and I'm the president and director of B.O.A.R.D., which stands for Board of Archeological Research Development. Our organization is originally meant to do some excavation and digging on certain areas that focuses on finding rare fossils and any rare elements that has great importance to our research and would make a great contribution to Japan and the rest of the world. Moreover, we intended to create a suit of armor that would help us speed up the excavation of certain areas that would normally take several dozen diggers to dig about a month or so, but with the suit the digging process will take less than a week. Although I'm the president, this organization's operation and the rest are under the power of the chairman, and that person is responsible for the mess you all got into. His name is Hiroshi Tennoji. While I was away to do some more research, Tennoji altered some of the Suits' blue print and prototype. By the time I got back a few weeks later, I learned that he is using the DNA of the Digimons and using the so-called Clow Card's powers to merge them into one single entity that is dangerous, yet powerful enough in activating the suit's power.

I tried to stop Tennoji, who has already captured Mr. Nishikado, but the man called Isaka pinned me down and locked me somewhere within B.O.A.R.D. HQ. As I broke free, I learned that another unfortunate victim, Mr. Domyouji is already captured and he and Mr. Nishikado are under hypnosis, as I believed that this Isaka has supernatural powers. As I was about to escape, I saw Mr. Hanazawa there and I broke him loose, and I decided to sacrifice my escape so that that person over there, Mr. Hanazawa would call for help, and I gave him the so-called cards of Hearts, but when I heard that he was killed, I had to escape and find a way to free the DDS students, and here I am now."

The DDS students were silent as they were given first-hand information on B.O.A.R.D., and now they wanted to know more, as to how the fusion was made and why it was targeting Digimons.

"Before we go to that, allow me to show you the "Card Suits" created, and what they are capable of.".

With the click of the mouse, Karasuma showed to them the Card Suits created by B.O.A.R.D.**

* * *

**

**Rider System:**

The Rider System, initially produced by the organization B.O.A.R.D., uses the power of a sealed Category Ace Clow Beast to transform the wearer into a Mask Rider. The transformation fuses the wearer with the Clow Beast at a genetic level and provides the motif of the Rider's armor. The Rider System was modeled after the Joker's ability to fuse with sealed Clow Beast, utilizing their abilities as needed. The Clow Beast are captured by depleting their AP (attack points) and sealing them into blank cards, referred to in the series as "Proper Blanks". Once sealed, the Clow Beast 's power can be used to strengthen offensive and defensive abilities, by sliding the cards through a Rouzer, typically built into the Rider's main weapon. The Rouzer is also installed in Blade and Garren's bikes, Blue Spader and Red Rhombus, giving them the ability to use Clow Beast power as well.

**Rouze Cards:**

The Rider System derives its power from "Rouze cards", which are the Clow Beast beings that have been sealed into a card form. The cards are swiped through a Rouzer to activate the cards' powers. Each Clow Beast belongs to a specific card suit and category. Generally each category determines how the rouze card will power up the Rider.

While the Category Ace cards provides the user to transform into its armored form, the Category 2 to 10 cards provide offensive and defensive abilities, while the Category Jack, Queen and King cards, collectively known as the Royal cards, provided the users with the ability to transform into more powerful forms.

* * *

"As of now, due to the fact that there are no data on the so-called Category Jack, Queen and King, I couldn't provide further details about the upgrades, as I just found out about it, and manage to learn all I could."

Karasuma finished. The DDS students and Morihiko Dan looked at the B.O.A.R.D. president with interest, as he may hold the key in all of what's happening. Then Sakura stepped in and asked him if she can talk to him in private. Karasuma obliged and Kyo offered to take them to the "Bat Cave", with Syaoran following. The F-4 and Class C also followed, insisting that they want to know more.

Inside the Bat Cave, Kyo, Sakura, Syaoran and the F-4 members, where inside, and the female Cardcaptor began to interrogate the B.O.A.R.D. president.

"There's something I want to know…where did your organization got their hands on those cards? And why did it merge with those Digimons??". "That also came inside my head…Do you know what a Clow Card is? Surely you know about the Digimons, but those cards…tell me have no idea…" Kyo interjected.

"Digimons…yes…but about those so-called Clow Cards…no. When I went overseas, Tennoji is in charge of everything, so I had no idea what was happening there. But when I decided to comeback to get a certain document, I saw several strange-looking cards that resembled tarot cards, I tapped into the computers to see what is going on…and there I saw the data about it, but of course, I had no idea and only Tennoji could come up with something like that…what's even more shocking is that, those tarot cards, which I felt that they were alive, managed to merge with the Digimons once they were unsealed. And more shockingly, the Digimons being merged with those card beings turn into a fusion of those two and their DNA are rather "mutated", thus setting a compatibility with the human host's body, and thus in enabled you F-4 persons to gain access to the suit, and the powers of those cards." Karasuma admitted.

Outside the Bat Cave, the rest of the DDS students were baffled at what was going on inside there, wondering why Class C and S are the only ones wanting to talk to Karasuma. Then Karasuma and the two DDS sections emerged, and the B.O.A.R.D. president has an announcement to make.

"I'll be leaving for Tibet to do more research…so I'll be leaving immediately. Also, here is the map that leads to B.O.A.R.D. HQ, although I doubt you'll find Tennoji there as I assumed that he already made a getaway.". "I thought that their base was in a cave or something?" Sojiro butted in. "He probably knows that I'm talking to you, hence he's making a getaway to escape arrest." Karasuma added.

As Karasuma left, the DDS students went back to DDS, and Principal Dan informed Kinta's father about this, and in less than 40 minutes, the police went to B.O.A.R.D. HQ and stormed the area, and called Principal Dan informing him that the HQ is deserted. Dan went to the senate along with Tomoyo to show proof that Kyuu and Ryu are really innocent, and that Isaka is now the object of manhunt, even though DDS already knew that Isaka is already been sealed. Hence DDS is now cleared of the crimes committed by the two Class Q students, and things went back to normal.

By next week, classes have resumed, and all is well. It took Kyuu and Ryu nearly another week to recover from the trauma of being possessed and the coerced killings, and Kite was back to his old self, and Class S, on the other hand, were still baffled as to who and what the Clow Beasts are.

At Odaiba, Iori, Koshiro, Mimi and Miyako were still grieving at the loss of Armadimon, Palmon, Hawkmon and Tentomon, who have been merged with the Clow cards that turned them into Clow Beasts, and thus they won't be able to DNA-Digivolve. Miyako, Koshiro and Ken received a package from Karasuma and it turned out to be spare parts, with the note saying that once connected to the Digi-vices, they'll be able to scan and locate the Clow Beasts, since their combined power and aura made it difficult for their normal Digi-vices to detect them.

Another week has passed, and the detector was completed, and now they'll have to test it out to see if it can work.

"Looks like it's all done." Koshiro spoke. "Know what...we can do some ghost busting!" Miyako chirped. "Miyako…we're hunting Clow-Digimons…" Ken corrected her. And so Koshiro said that if this device is successful, he'll make more so that the rest of their friends can use it to detect the monsters.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Now that's some info the DDS crew got...butit did help shed light on what happened recently.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class C has brought their "detector" at DDS to test it out if it's successful or not. So expect some action before the arrival of the 4th suit.


	49. The Clow Detector

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols  
**

We're now nearing the end of this 2nd story arc, in which the 4th and final Card Suit will be unveiled. You've seen the buckle but in a vague way, but in the next few chapters you'll be given a glimpse of what's to come.

In this chapter you'll get to see a device that detects even stronger Digimons and Clow Beasts, so expect a lot of action…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

At DDS, Principal Dan was pleased that Kyuu and Ryu are officially cleared of any wrong doings, and that the two teens have recovered from their ordeal. They have since gone to move on with their lives. Luckily the two Class Q members managed to hide the fact that that were mask Rider Beta and Gamma. During recess, Class C summoned Class Q, A, R and S members to the rooftop to unveil their new invention that was supplied to them by Karasuma.

"Okay, guys...Mr. Karasuma said that this contraction will enable us to detect any Digimon gone rogue, and hence we can get there before any untoward incident might occur. So we now present to you...the Digi-Tector!".

Miyako removed the cloth covering it, and the rest sweat-dropped when the so-called Digi-Tector turned out to be just an ordinary laptop.

"And I thought it was going to be more than just that…" Kazuma whined, and Kinta turned around to leave, but Kyo, Kyuu, Ryu and Kite peered closer to see that while it looked like an ordinary laptop, its appearance was sleeker, and that they saw the LCD was showing something to them.

"Okay, Inoue…show us why that thing deserves our attention…what does it do that we'll give a lot of importance to it." Kyo scoffed.

Miyako was about to say something when Ken and Koshiro entered the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Believe us, Kyo…Mr. Karasuma didn't send us the parts in vain…he really wanted to help us.".

Quite far from the group, Sakura was preoccupied over something. Kero-chan left a few days ago to go to England to see Eriol, hence she's on her own, and now she and Class S had no choice but to hang around with the rest of the DDS students since they're determined to find the Clow Beasts, and the female Cardcaptor was still wondering what kind of magical creatures she is facing since they seemingly resembled Clow Cards and that they could merge with the Digimons and that the F-4 were able to use them to power up the Card Suits.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 49: _Kuro Detekto_ **

Somewhere within the border of Tokyo and Osaka, a construction firm are assessing how many steel bars are there as the building that they're working on is 50 percent complete, but were wondering where the rest of the steel bars go since last night there were 100 pieces, and now there are only 60 pieces left. The boss of the firm then summoned the construction workers to find out of any of them stole the pieces or not.

"No, boss. We'd never do something like that! It would take more than us workers to carry a loadful of those bars, and the trucks here aren't enough to carry so many of them."

One of the workers told the boss.

"If not, then how'd you explain this?? They couldn't just disappear like that! If I find out that…" the boss reiterated, but cut short his sermons when a construction worker cam out of the construction house running like a petrified geek.

"B-Boss!! I found where the bars went…but you won't believe this! A monster is eating the bars! Even the sledgehammer's been chewed off!". Everyone looked rather baffled at what they just heard, so the boss' assistant went inside the construction house to see that a huge hole was found, and when he looked down he saw that it was a monster, who is eating all of the steel bars used to construct a building. The monster turn out to be the Rhino Clow Beast, and saw the assistant and pulled him down, and began to strip him of his clothes and began to disembowel him. The others outside heard this and went inside, and saw what it was, but then another hole was made and they fell down. It was the Mole Clow Beast, and the two Clow Beast began to feast on their meals.

Back at DDS, the students went back at the rooftop, lunchtime. Miyako began to open up the Digi-Tector to test it, but nothing registered at the LCD, and wondered what was wrong. Kyuu then got an idea.

"Hey! Why not have one of your Digimons do something, and maybe their powers would trip it off!".

Members of Class C glanced at each other and decided to give it a try. "Okay, V-Mon…try evolving and maybe it might work." Daisuke suggested. V-Mon nodded and decided to give Kyuu's suggestion a shot.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

V-Mon…armor Digi-volve…

…to Fladramon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

At that moment, the Digi-Tector began to beep and when the rest looked into the laptop's LCD, Fladramon's name was shown and where he was located. Everyone clapped and realized that Kyuu's words were the answer. Kyuu was being hugged by Class C.

"Ahh! Stop! Megu will think…".

As the rest were celebrating, Kyo opened a portable radio and heard the news about what just happened at Osaka area, and the others stopped cheering and began to look at the Digi-Tector. They were dismayed that the Clow Beast wasn't registered, but Kuniko thought that maybe it would work on a short distance. Takeru then thought about Yamato and called him using his cellphone and asked him to have Gabumon evolve. Eight minutes later, Garurumon's signal was picked, and the DDS students wondered why the Clow Beast wasn't being traced.

The bell rang and everyone decided to go back to their classrooms. Tomoyo was standing there when a thought hit her. Three hours later, she approached Miyako and Koshiro and asked them if she could borrow the Digi-Tector and take it home to see if she could do some upgrading, and they agreed, knowing that her family has some high-tech equipments.

At Atami prefecture, later that night, fake Rui Hanazawa managed to mimic the real Rui's emotions well enough not to arouse suspicion from the Hanazawa family, although he finds it a bit irritating how the family loks down on the middle-class people like the Domyouji family does.

Elsewhere, Sojiro Nishikado continues what he does best: flirting. He continues to charm his way to girls his age, and even boldy went to Sakura's house and flirted with her, but he was halted when Syaoran pointed his Chinese sword on the F-4 member's crotch while Touya pointed a kitchen knife on his neck, but the Kinomoto patriarch and akira Mimasaka told them to stop it and the playboy F-4 member left in a hurry and Akira apologized and left as well..

Tsukasa got a call from Tomoyo and was asked if he have encountered a Clow Beast, which he said no, and was told to be on the lookout since the monster can be moving from one place to another. After that he went to bed to rest.

At the Daidouji residence, Sakura came there after being called by Tomoyo, saying that there might be a way to activate the Digi-Tector's full capabilities in detecting a Clow Beast. She then suggested to use an electrical jolt to boost the laptop's power. Sakura reluctantly did, and it did received a jolt, and when they test it out, it detected a Clow Beast that was moving near the Tomoeda area. Tomoyo contacted the F-4 members and told them about it. Sojiro and Tsukasa jumped on their motorcycles and head off to Tomoeda, while Rui was a step ahead as he sensed the Clow Beast despite being far away.

At the undergound area, which is the sewers, the Rhino and Mole Clow Beasts are moving in a straight direction and are approaching drainage area where five hardhat workers are currently repairing a broken pipe. as they were about to leave, the Clow Beast got to them, and the workers creamed in terror.

Above the surface, Rui got there first and heard the screams and sended the two Clow Beasts. he mentally summoned his red belt buckle and it materializes onto his belly. He took out the **CHANGE MANTIS** card and swiped it onto his belt buckle after chanting "Henshin", and his body blurred and changed into Chalice. The three F-4 members arrived shortly and saw Chalice, and Sojiro was cautious since Chalice's appearance resmebles that of a Clow Beast, but Tsukasa said that he saw him twice and helped him saved Tsukushi.

"Why are you here?" the F-4 leader demanded. "I sensed Clow Beast within this area...". Their conversation was cut when a fountain of blood was showered out of the manhole, alarming the two F-4 members while Chalice was silent but unmoving. Tsukasa and Sojiro put on their CHANGE cards into their buckles and metallic belt straps enveloped their waists, and chanted "Henshin" while pulling the lever on their right sides, and their buckles said "**_TURN UP_**" and projection walls appeared from their belts (for Tsukasa, a blue projection with a Spade symbol, and for Sojiro a red one with a Diamond symbol). The three F-4 members dived into the manhole and when they landed they saw the two monsters munching away on the corpses.

"Those two..." the black and red armored F-4 member cusses, while Tsukasa gritted his teeth underneath his helmet.

"Let's get them!". The two Clow Beasts ran off while the F-4 members ran after them, and the chase leads to an open drainage that led them to the open lake, where Class S was waiting. Sakura had already activated the Star Staff and made her incantations.

"_O' cards created by Clow Reed...discard your past appearance and transform...by my power I command you...as your new master...FREEZE!_".

The Cardcaptor activated the Freeze card and moments later trapped the Rhino Clow Beast inside a freezing ice block while the Mole Clow Beast digged another hole and escaped. The Rhino Clow Beast freed his arms and puches his way out, but Chalice summoned his bow and took out his red buckle and attached to it, while a second buckle materializes and then he took out a card, which is the **BIO PLANT**, and swiped it onto the bow.

"_BIO..._"

A vine appeared from Chalice's arm and wraps around the Clow Beast's arms, while Blade took a card and swiped it onto his Blayrouser's card reader, which turn out to be the **SLASH LIZARD** card.

"_SLASH..._"

His Blayrouser flashed and the F-4 leader stabbed the monster, causing him to fly and collide against a cemented wall, weakening it. He took out a blank card and threw it against the Clow Beast, in which he is absorbed into the card. As Blade took it, he was surprised to see what it was like. The card belonged to the category of Clubs, the card being Club Four, with the name **RUSH RHINOCEROS**. Chalice silently left the scene while Blade, Garren and Class S were congratulating each other for the teamwork, while Sakura saw Chalice leaving, and she was bothered that she sensed something from him, as if she sensed a Clow Beast's aura enveloping him.

Meanwhile, akira was slightly envious that he didn't have a buckle of his own, but let it slide since he knew that it wasn't safe, given what he learned about what Isaka did to his compatriots.

By afternoon the next day, at the Domyouji residence, Kaede Donyouji was a bit peeved to see the F-4 and Class Q, C and R inside the living room eating their snacks and drinking their drinks after capturing the Rhino Clow Beast. She was displesed to see that Tsukushi and her younger brother were there, but she had no choice but to let them be.

During the course of their rather cheerful discussion, Tsukushi's younger brother, Susumu, saw the oval buckle and the **CHANGE SPIDER** card and grabs it and stares at it. While looking, the CHANGE SPIDER card glowed and Susumu was mesmerized and slowly went outside. A few minutes later, Kyuu and Kyo saw him outside holding the buckle and was about to insert the card. The F-4 saw this and were concerned.

"Shit! That kid might get crispy-fried if he attempts to transform! Stop him!" The younger Renjou screeched as he and the F-4 ran outside.

Meanwhile, Susumu had just nserted the card, but Kyo shoved him aside and dropped the card, but the buckle hit the ground and began to move by itself and instead of the center portion of buckle flipping, the left side of the front portion moved to the left, and it revealed the Club symbol and a purple projection wall emerged, and was about to hit Susumu when Akira grabbed him and tried to carry him out of the way while Kyuu pushed the two aside, but ended up being struck by the purple projection. Since Kyuu's DNA isn't compatible with the Spider Clow Beast's DNA, he ended up getting electrocuted and slumped to the ground. His clothes were burning and his body was steaming. Then a stray cat passed by and grabbed the buckle on its mouth and ran off.

Since the DDS students and the F-4 members were preoccupied to check on Kyuu, they didn't realized that the Club Buckle was taken away and are now bring Kyuu to a nearby hospital.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes..._)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Looks like the detector worked, and is a success, but then they lost possession of the 4th suit's Club Buckle. Why did it moved by itself?

And now another card is sealed, within the Category of Clubs.

And you thought that akira Mimasaka was about to get the 4th card suit, but nstead Kyuu took the hit. And well...crispy fried!

**_Preview:_**

The Makino family are missing and Tsukasa and Rui must team up to find them, or else...

And be on the lookout as the final suit makes its debut, and it'll be scary...


	50. Save The Makino Family

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter you've been given a glimpse of what the 4th buckle has and now its missing. And it wasn't compatible with Kyuu's DNA, and it ended up missing with a stray cat taking it away.

In this chapter the 4th card suit will make its terrifying debut, but after a battle from our fave F-4 members.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

At the Atami Hospital, Class Q, C and R, along with the two F-4 members, are waiting outside the emergency room after rushing Kyuu in after being electrified by the Club Buckle. Megumi is very worried and Kyo left the hospital along with Hikari and Tailmon to find the stray cat that took the Club Buckle away.

Susumu was being scolded by Tsukushi for taking something that was not his, but he told her that he lost himself while looking at the card. Ken and Takeru glanced at each other, sensing something was not right.

"Do you think that the Spider Clow Beast has been sealed...?" the blonde-haired DDS student asked his friend and classmate. "Perhaps the answer lies in the card. I'll check Domyouji and Nishikado's cards and see...and once we get the Spider card back I'll make some comparisons. I'm sure that once they're sealed they won't touch a single influence on the user. The two F-4 members were themselves when they acquired it..." Ken replied.

Then the doctor emerged from the emergency room rmoving his surgical mask and gloves as the others rushed towards him. "Kyuu Renjou is out of danger...he only suffered 2nd degree burns. But he'll have to skip school for at least...a month. He's still unfit to be discharged.". After that the doctor left, and Kyuu was being wheeled away to his room. Tsukasa told the DDS students that he'll shoulder the bills while they find a way to retrieve the buckle.

Meanwhile, the stray cat was walking towards an alley with the buckle on its mouth, but then a hand grabbed the cat by its throat and took the buckle, and strangled the cat with one hand, and crushed it to death. Then the dead cat was thrown to the streets, hitting a passing car who halted upon seeing the corpse. This caused a chain reaction as the cars behind the one in front hit each other one after the other, forming a chain of road accident.

Soon paramedics arrived, and are in the process of attending to the injured, but then a speeding car was unable to stop on time and further aggravated the situation, and soon more cars piled up in the accident.

Meanwhile, the one who took the Club Buckle left the scene unmindful of what just happened. Although his face wasn't shown, but the scene shifts on the person's lips, which formed an evil smirk.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 50: _Se-bu no Makino Kazoku_**

Thirty minutes later, Kyo and Hikari were on the road aboard the Side Basher when they encountered a traffic jam, and the two DDS students suspect that something has happened, so they got off and went to the source. There they saw the cause of the traffic jam and talked to the officer in charge, who told them that someone threw a cat and the next thing that happened showed it all.

Tailmon approached the dead cat and confirmed that this is the one who took the buckle.

"It looks like someone has beaten us to it." She told Hikari and Kyo. The two DDS students realized that it was too late to track it down given this situation and went back to the hospital. However, twenty minutes have passed, and just when the flow of traffic is about to be restored a Clow Beast was watching from the roof of a house, and it resembled a dragonfly. Several minutes ago the Dragonfly Clow Beast was watching from above to see when he'll strike, and seing that now is the right time, the monster swooped down and grabbed the terrified motorists by their clothing and flew to an undisclosed location, totalling about 40 of them, all carried in a net. Soon police were back to assess the situation.

Back at the Domyouji residence, Ken and Takeru looked at Sojiro and Tsukasa's CHANGE cards, noting that the background is gold, but were still puzzled at what the **CHANGE SPIDER** card of the Club Buckle looked like. Then they heard a news from a portable radio about a dragonfly-digimon attacking the streets where Kyo and Hikari left several minutes ago. Tsukasa decided to go to the Makino residence in case the monster goes there. Takeru and Ken decided to go and meet up with Kyo and Hikari.

At the Atami hospital, Mrs. Renjou arrived after being notified by her youngest son, and stayed at his side, who remains unconscious. At DDS, Kyo told Principal Dan about it and agreed to excuse Kyuu until he is fully recovered.

At the Makino residence, Rui Hanazawa arrived first as he makes sure Tsukushi and her family are safe at all times, but became worried as the inside of the house was in a state of disarray, with all the furniture's being thrashed. Then he sensed the Clow Beast's aura and locked onto the target's location. He boarded his motorcycle and sped off, and Tsukasa saw the speeding Rui cruising away and he followed him. As the F-4 leader caught up with him he asked him what was going on.

"The Makino family have been abducted...and I sensed a Clow Beast nearby...the house is a total mess...and I believed that the Clow Beast took them!" Rui answered. The F-4 leader became worried as that would mean that his lover would be killed off. He released the pedal of the Blue Spader to insert the **CHANGE BEETLE** card into the Spade Buckle, and the metallic straps are in place. But then something caught his attention as he glanced at the other F-4 member, as a black and red-colored buckle appeared at Rui's belly, and the rest of the belt buckle suddenly appeared.

As Tsukasa looks on, his F-4 comrade took out the **CHANGE MANTIS** card and swiped it against the buckle. Then a black haze formed around Rui and his motorcycle, and changed into Chalice, and his motorcycle has also took a different appearance. This is the first time that Tsukasa saw Rui changed into his armored form, and wondered if keeping him around is a good idea or not. The two armored F-4 members cruises off with Chalice leading the way.

At a tunnel within Atami nationl road, Tsukushi woke up after being knocked out by her kidnapper, who turned out to be the _Dragonfly Clow Beast_. She looked at her side to see her parents slumped beside her, both remained unconscious. She tried to rouse them to wake up but failed, and then their kidnapper, the Clow Beast, returned, carrying five more persons whom he picked up at the road and dumped them beside her. The teenage girl quivered in fear as she realized that she was about to be eaten alive, but Akira Mimasaka arrived , and saw what was happening. He took a jackhammer and tried to scare the monster away.

"Back off, you _kaijin_! My friend is not part of your menu!"

But the Dragonfly Clow Beast grabbed the jackhammer and bend it aside, and is now going after the F-4 member, but Blade and Chalice arrived at the nick of time, ramming the monster aside. The armored F-4 leader hugged his lover and both exchanged words.

"Tsukushi...are you alright??". "Yes...I'm...". "Get eveyone to wake up and leave. We'll take care of that monster. Akira, you'll be in charge.". "Alright...be careful...hey, is that guy one of us?". "Yes...this...Clow Beast...is one of the good guys. Now go!".

Soon Blade and Chalice chased the Clow Beast away while Tsukushi and akira tried to wake the rest of the kidnapped victims, but took a peak at Tsukasa's escort, wondering if her lover is safe with the black-armored person tailing him.

Outside, the Dragonfly Clow Beast hovered in the air while the two armored F-4 members are hot in his trail. Blade looked ahead, seeing that they're approaching a nearby restaurant and had to think of something to stop the monster from getting there. Chalice on the other hand, made the first move by summoning his black bow, and fired several energy arrows in the air, hitting the Clow Beast and crashed onto the windows of the restaurant. The F-4 leader was ticked at his ally's reckless action but proceeded to go inside.

Once inside the restaurant, the monster had just consumed 15 humans after landing, and the other victims could only scream in fear, seeing their fellow customers eaten alive after being stripped naked, blood splattered everywhere and tissues and organs are all over. As Blade escorted the remaining victims out of the restaurant, Chalice delivered several blows to the monster, forcing the Clow Beast to flee. Once the victims are safe and are fleeing, Blade went back to the scene, seeing the monster attempting to escape, but Chalice took out his red buckle and attached it to the bow, and another red buckle appeared on his beltline, and took out two cards, which are the 5 and 6, also known as the **Category Five and Six of Hearts - - DRILL SHELL and TORNADO HAWK**.

"_**DRILL...**_"

"_**TORNADO...**_"

The two cards levitated around him and were absorbed into his armor and a voice spoke confirming the activation.

"_**SPINNING DANCE...**_"

A tornado formed around the black-colored, mantis-armored F-4 member and began to levitate in the air while his body is spinning, and when he reached high enough, Chalice began to execute a spinning corkscrew kick at fast speed, and hit the Clow Beast in the air, knocking the monster down. Blade saw what has happened and was in awe.  
As the monster hit the ground, Chalice was descending over the monster and took a card from his belt buckle and swiped it onto his bow, which is the Category Three of Hearts, the **CHOP HEAD** card.

"_**CHOP...**_"

As the monster got up, Chalice did a descending chop and hit his opponent on the head, thus knocking it out. As the Clow Beast fell to the ground, the armored F-4 member tossed a card onto the monster's body and absorbed it, then it went back to Chalice's hand. The card is revealed to be the Category Four of Hearts: **FLOAT DRAGONFLY**.

As Blade arrived, he wondered if he can be really trusted given how he handled the situation. Ryu Amakusa arrived after seeing the battle from nearby and approached the two armored F-4 members, seeing the two staring at each other. He approached Blade and whispered to him.

"Tsukasa...who is this guy? is he an ally? Or is he one of the F-4?".

The armored F-4 leader was tempted to tell the blue-haired Class Q member who Chalice is, but the clouds went dark as it covered the sun, and the scene darkens. Then they heard a motorcycle approaching them, and the three were surprised to see a green-armored person emerging from the motorcycle, and appeared to be a teenager as the armored intruder's height is nearly the same as Ryu's. Worse, his armored helmet resembled that of a spider and the belt's buckle has the symbol of the Clubs.

"Oh Shit! The Club Buckle! Whoever is wearing it..." Tsukasa exclaimed, while Ryu stared wide-eyed in surprise, seeing that the final Card Suit has appeared in front of him, while Chalice went for a defensive pose, sensing that the intruder is going for an attack.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_

* * *

__**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Looks like the 4th Card Suit has arrived and whoever is wearing it has Club Buckle. Who could that person be?

And now another card has been sealed. you know what it is...

* * *

**Preview:**

Check back as the _Suit of Wands_...or rather the Clubs Suit shows off his terrifying power...

Will Ryu and the two F-4 members be able to fend it off and re-take the Club Buckle?


	51. The Suit Of Wands: Mask Rider Leangle

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Finally…the final Card Suit has appeared…and in a shocking fashion! And it appears that the wearer is a villain, given how he greeted the two F-4 members. And It's official: The final Card Suit is modeled after the Suit of Wands…and the symbol of the buckle says it all…it's the Clubs Suit!

Read on and see what else the green-armored fighter can do, and I assure you, folks, that the results will be terrifying. Now it's complete, as all four Card Suits have appeared:

The _Suit of Coins_…the _Suit of Swords_…the _Suit of Cups_…and now the _Suit of Wands_…what will happen from here on…?

And...what gives?? The Suit of Wands wearer is similar to Ryu's body size and height?? Definitely it's not Akira Mimasaka...then if so, who is wearing it??

**

* * *

**

Disclamer:

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Ryu Amakusa and the two F-4 members stared in awe at the arriving intruder who got off a motorcycle that was patterned after the Clover symbol, and the three teens braced themselves, realizing that the missing Club Buckle that was being worn by this mysterious intruder is the one approaching them. His armor was green with yellow ornaments, his helmet resembled a spider, and although his height and frame is a bit smaller than Ryu, the intruder itself moves quite menacing.

Ryu stepped forward and intercepted the intruder by asking that person a question, hoping that he might reach out to that person.

"Stop where you are. Who are you? Why are you wearing that buckle? Are you a high school student? You're the same size and build as my classmate.".

But the armored figure did not reply with words, but with action, as he took out what appeared to be a small baton, but in a quick motion, it became an extendable staff, with the tip appeared to be a card reader, and struck the blue-haired Class Q member on his face, injuring his nose and knocked him down. Blood soon dripped from his nose as the green-armored intruder went towards Mask Rider Chalice, and soon a fight broke out between the two.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
(**1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_)**

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 51: _Soroi no Wando: Kamen Raidā Rengeru_**

As Ryu got up after controlling his nose-bleeding, he and Blade watched as the green-armored attacker took on Chalice, and both were amazed at how he handled the black-armored, mantis-looking fighter well. Chalice took out his black bow and fired several energy arrows, but they were blocked when the green-armored fighter rolled his staff and shielded himself, and then followed it a jab on Chalice's gut, sending his opponent staggering back.

"_I can tell that whoever is wearing that suit…he's underage. Moreover, Class R and S told me that Isaka sent several Clow Beasts to abduct several teenagers, and from what Sojiro Nishikado told me and Kyuu, only one of the abducted candidates can be compatible with that suit…wait! Then that means that the attacker is wearing an armor based on the Suit of Wands!_" Amakusa's mind told him as he puts on a metallic belt and took out a black cellphone with the Omega symbol engraved.

Meanwhile Blade made his turn and took out his Blayrouser and charged towards the intruder, but was unable to get through as the staff kept him from making a direct hit. Like Chalice, the armored F-4 leader was struck by the green-armored fighter's staff on his gut and face, staggering back as he was amazed that someone shorter than him could make a successful combo.

"_**What weaklings you humans are. You are not worthy of my time. But know this…what you just felt is a part of my power. Soon all of you will fall under the power of Leangle!**_" the emerald-armored attacker hissed, his voice was menacingly hoarse thus the three teenagers realized that the armored attacker is being controlled by a Clow Beast.

Ryu realized that the attacker named Leangle has to be taken down and strip him of the buckle with the symbol of a Clover engraved, so he punched the codes on his black cellphone.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

The black-colored cellphone, with the Greek letter Omega engraved on it known as the Orga Phone spoke with a dark voice and said,

"**_STANDING BY…_**"

The blue-haired teenager chanted "_Rider Change_" and inserted it onto the middle holster of the belt and the Orga Phone said "**_COMPLETE_**", and his body shone in black and orange lights, diverting Leangle's attention. The emerald-armored attacker saw Ryu changing to Mask Rider Orga. He was quite impressed at Orga's appearance, which resembled a futuristic military officer.

"_**Ahh…a human worth challenging…but I doubt you could beat me…come, show me what you have!**_" Leangle sneered. Ryu, as the armored fighter Orga, wasted no time and charged towards his green opponent, and was greeted with a strike to his chest and face courtesy of Leangle's staff. As Orga staggered back, Leangle swings his staff in a counter-clockwise motion and hit his opponent's right ribcage area, further harming the Class Q member.

The two F-4 members realized that Leangle has to be subdued, and are now going to rouse their cards. Leangle noticed his opponents' action and followed suit, and took a card at the right side of his belt, which turn out to be the _**Category 10 of Clubs**_**: REMOTE TAPIR**. He then swipes it onto the tip of his staff, and a voice spoke from the staff.

"**_REMOTE…_**"

The card that Leangle roused floated in the air and then flashed brightly as an energy beam went towards Blade and Chalice's cards, and the two armored F-4 members' cards that they were about to swipe into their rousers flashed and the Clow Beasts were unsealed. Blade's **TACKLE BOAR** and Chalice's **SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE** cards were unsealed, freeing the two Clow Beasts. Chalice and Blade were now being assaulted, and Leangle resumes his fight with the armored Ryu. Ryu took out a bladeless sword and pressed the ENTER button on his belt, and a dark voice spoke from the Orga Phone.

"**_EXCEED CHARGE…_**"

Ryu, aka Mask Rider Orga, activated the Stlanzer, a powerful laser sword, and his now going to swing it against his opponent, intending to disable him and to separate him from the Club Buckle, but Leangle took out another card and swiped it onto his staff's card reader. The card he took out was the _**Category 9 of Clubs**_**: SMOKE SQUID**.

"**_SMOKE…_**"

After the card was absorbed into his armor, black smoke shoots out from the staff and enveloped Orga. Despite wearing his armor, the smoke went inside Ryu's helmet, and was taken by surprise as he was unable to hold his breath and inhaled some of the smoke, choking him. Leangle took the chance and delivered a 5-hit combo attack, sending the armored Class Q member rolling away and crashed against a mailbox, and the Orga Phone was detached from his belt, thus reverting Ryu to normal and is knocked out. Seeing that he is victorious, Leangle made his escape, and the two unsealed Clow Beasts fled from the scene, leaving the two armored F-4 members dazed and humiliated. They reverted back to normal (Blade pulled the lever on his belt and took out the card and the projection wall appeared and enveloped him, becoming Tsukasa Domyouji, while Chalice took out a card, which is the _**Category 2 of Hearts**_**: SPIRIT HUMAN**, and swiped it onto his belt buckle and he reverted to his human guise of Rui Hanazawa) and then they saw Ryu slumped on the ground, unconscious. They checked on him and realized that his rib cage area is damaged and brought him to a nearby hospital.

Several minutes later, the Centipede Clow Beast searches for a victim and ended up at a bridge, seeing a group of children playing, and immediately pounced on them, injecting a paralyzing venom, and after making sure the children couldn't move, he proceeded to strip them of their clothes (the children are now naked) and one by one he disemboweled them, eating their organs while alive, and the victim dies after his/her intestines and heart are eaten out, and blood spilled on the ground.

The remaining children screamed loudly to get help, but it was hopeless, and the Clow Beast went on to the next victim, eating her alive, and so on until all are dead. After finishing on his feast the monster was about to leave when Leangle arrived via his motorcycle with a clover engraved on it and took out his staff and prepares of the defense. The Centipede Clow Beast charges forward and is about to attack him when Leangle took out a card, which turn out to be the _**Category 6 of Clubs**_**: BLIZZARD POLAR** and roused it onto his staff's card reader.

"**_BLIZZARD…_**"

The BLIZZARD POLAR card glowed and went through Leangle's armor and the staff's tip sprayed a mist of freezing ice, trapping the Clow Beast inside turning him into an ice statue. With the monster frozen, the green-armored fighter took out an empty card and tossed it against the frozen monster, absorbing it. It became the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card again, but still under the Category of Hearts, but it didn't matter to him as he placed the card inside his card storage box attached to his belt, but then he clutched his head, feeling pain. After a minute, Mask Rider Leangle regained his composure and sped off.

At the nearby hospital where Kyuu is confined, the assembled DDS students were surprised to hear about what happened, after the F-4 leader told them that he single-handedly fought the new opponent and Ryu joined in, and both were defeated and his TACKLE BOAR card was unsealed (Rui asked Tsukasa not to mention his involvement).

"So then…the Suit of Wands has appeared…but who could be wearing it?" Daisuke wondered.

"And the wearer is a teenager??" Yukihira queried?. "Yes…the armored attacker is a bit shorter than Ryu." Tsukasa replied.

"You got his name?" Kyo asked. "He calls himself Mask Rider Leangle. He's very strong and is good in using the staff, which turned out to be a rouser similar to Sojiro and mine." The F-4 leader answered back.

Everyone were silent at what they just learned and now they'll have to find Leangle and try to pin him down without hurting the user, believing that he was still brainwashed. But then Syaoran had a thought popped into his head.

"I don't think brainwashing is the answer. Remember…Isaka…or rather, the Peacock Clow Beast…has been sealed, hence his mental control over his victims are now off. Maybe…".

"The Club Buckle is booby-trapped, and took possession of the user just like what happened to Susumu." Sojiro interjected. Sakura and Tomoyo left the room to think over about what to do next, seeing that the situation is getting worse.

"So…Leangle has this REMOTE TAPIR card that can unseal Clow Beasts…" Sakura mumbled. "Do you know what a Clow Beast is, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. The Cardcaptor shook her head sideways, meaning no. The two female Class S members wondered what steps they should take next, since they're practically on their own as Kero was nowhere to be found.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_

* * *

__**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Well…there you have it. The Suit of Wands…and what a fighter he is…he took down three opponents with ease, and even beat Ryu.

- And that's his official name: Mask Rider Leangle. You get to see what his cards could do, so strap onto your seats, folks…he's going to go for a joyride and cause problems for our heroes…and capture other Clow Beasts for his decks and the others.

- So Leangle's is as tall as Ryu, huh? Who could that user be…? Well, in the past several chapters, you saw various teenage anime characters being experimented on, and failed to armor up, but one particular character didn't go through the process of the final test due to Mask Rider Garren interrupting it. That's a clue for you…try guessing Leangle's identity

* * *

**Preview:**

The combine members of Class R and Class S team up with Tsukasa in finding Mask Rider Leangle, as their Clow Detector detected a Clow Beast roaming around town nearby and is causing chaos. Will they be able to stop him?

And Leangle's identity will be finally revealed, so get ready…


	52. The Club Buckle Of Death

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter, you get to see the Suit of Wands making his debut, and a shocking debut it was, beating Tsukasa, Rui and Ryu. He even unsealed two Clow Beast and reseals one of them making it one of his own cards.

Now in this chapter, two of DDS' promising sections are going to pull together all of their resources and find the mysterious Mask Rider Leangle, as well as finding the escaped Boar Clow Beast, who's going to leave a trail of blood in his path.

Also, Leangle's identity will now be revealed. This is going to be a shocker that would surprise you readers a lot. See how this happens...

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Ryu Amakusa opened his eyes after he blacked out following his fight with Mask Rider Leangle. As he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain on his left ribcage and clutched it, feeling that there are bandages wrapped around. A nurse came in and spoke to the class Q member.

"You're lucky you only got that injury. You're roommate, on the other hand, was lucky enough not to be burned badly, but whatever jolt he received has affected his motor skills, so once he's okay he'll be going straight to physical therapy.".

Ryu looked at his right side to see Kyuu still asleep, and recalled about what happened to him. At least there's no permanent damage done to him caused by the Club Buckle.

"_Yeah...I remember...was taken by surprise as Leangle used a card and sprayed me with black smoke...and then I was confused and ended up getting clobbered. He alone is a threat...but the user is no doubt a teenager like us...but I don't think that person is evil...perhaps he's being controlled...but...if...no I can't be that sure...Domyouji and Nishikado aren't acting erratic since they're free from Isaka's control. If so, what caused that person to be controlled by that buckle..._" the blue-haired bishounen thought as he recalled the events that happened a few days ago.

Meanwhile, at Enoshima, Yokohama, the Rhino Clow Beast is inside a daycare center, stripping children of their clothes after making sure they were too fractured to move after crushing their arms and legs as well as killing the adult caretakers to death by breaking their necks until their heads were severed. Soon the monster starts to throw the naked, injured children towards a huge hole on the floor made by the Mole Clow Beast. The Rhino monster then took a huge cloth and placed the injured, naked children there and wrapped them like food dressings and left.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
(**1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_)**

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 52: _Oujou_ _no_ _Curabu Bakkuru _**

At Tomoeda, a few days later, Sakura dropped by the Daidouji residence to visit Tomoyo to see if she picked any new details regarding Mask Rider Leangle, but the Daidouji child only frowned as she told her classmate that there aren't any new developments. Sakura even told her that Kero-chan is out on a leave without telling her, but Tomoyo believes there's a reason.

"Maybe he's going overseas to find either Eriol or Yukito. Perhaps they're our only hopes in uncovering this Clow Beast thing.".

Then one of Tomoyo's maids barged inside her room in a worried manner. The two Class S members saw the look on her face and wondered if there is something wrong.

"Huff, puff...Mistress Tomoyo...Mistress Sakura...quick...the news just came in...you'd better see this...".

As they went to the living room area, they saw the newsflash on TV and saw the reporter wearing a gas mask pointing at the corpses of the missing children from the daycare center. They were naked, their bodies were ripped open, leaving their remaining organs and tissues behind, and you could see worms crawling over them as they are now in an advance stage of decomposition. Tomoyo and Sakura stared in shock and fright at what they just saw and they guessed that this is a work of a Clow Beast.

"We'd better coordinate with Class C and R about this...or we might be next." The Cardcaptor suggested. After that Tomoyo phoned in Daisuke and Kyo about this and arranged to have a meeting place. After that she called Syaoran and Meiling telling them that they're going to have a meeting, and five minutes later, Tomoyo and Sakura boarded a van and head out for Odaiba.

Meanwhile, at a high school area, a group of teenagers were walking by the park after classes were suspended due to the threat of the Clow Beasts' attacks. While the majority of the students were happy about this, for this group of junior high students were quite worried at what's going to happen next.

The students:

- Kanata Saionji

- Miyu Kozuki

- Christine Hanakomachi

- Santa Kurosu

- Aya Konishi

- Natsumi Tenchi

- Nozomu Hikarigaoka

As the students passed by a park, Tsukasa Domyouji was sitting on the Blue Spader, looking out for any Clow Beast that might be on the prowl. Then one of the group students sensed Tsukasa nearby, but did nothing as if not to arouse suspicion. The F-4 leader, however, didn't notice anything suspicious about the passing students, unaware that one of them is being controlled by the Club Buckle. After getting a call from his cellphone, the F-4 leader left the scene.

After 30 minutes, the group of students went to a fast-food restaurant to dine. They were all eating and chatting, not noticing that one of their classmates is silent the whole time, and barely touched his food. A female teenager sitting next to him noticed it and began to ask him.

"Hey, Kanata...are you okay?" Miyu asked. The rest of the teenagers glanced at the brown-haired boy noticing that he was staring at his food and nothing else. One by one Kanata's friends also asked him the same thing.

"Hey, Kan-sy...Santa thinks you're thinking of someone...is it a girl?".

"I know you missed Ruu...but you're not alone."

"Nanami's right. We're all here for you."

"Too cheer you up...here...a bouquet of roses!"

But the teenage boy ignored his friends' emotional support and stared at the food, but then his head tilted towards the window, sensing something. After several seconds he finally discerned the cause: there is a Clow Beast is nearby.

"A Clow Beast...if get and seal a stronger one...I'll be the strongest...and when I achieve it...I will no longer need this body...".

Kanata absentmindedly left the table and left the restaurant, and Miyu went after him, leaving the rest behind, much to Christine's chargin, who is slowly getting pissed.

"Oh...Kanata has a problem...and Miyu goes after him...and when they talked they'll kissy-kissy-smooch-smooch, and they'll slowly undress and make love...ARRGHH! I won't accept it!"

In her fit of rage she lifted the table, only to stop after realizing where she was. She laughed nervously and returned the table to its proper place. They went outside the restaurant and saw Miyu standing near an alley, looking shocked. As they approached her, she pointed at the alleyway.

"I...I didn't know Kanata could drive a motorcycle...".

The rest stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, and couldn't believe their ears. Kanata is riding a motorcycle? They find it unbelievable.

"Hello? Earth to Miyu...he doesn't have and ride a bicycle...how can he ride a motorcycle? And he doesn't even have a license." Aya scoffed. "Umm..." the long, blonde-haired teenage girl fumbled at how she can explain at what she just saw.

Somewhere at Atami, Sojiro Nishikado had just attended a family business meeting, in which his father was irked when he told them that he's not interested in a family business merger at the moment, as he is still trying to decide how to deal with the current situation:

- The Club Buckle fell to the hands of an unwitting teenager;

- Tsukasa's Boar Clow Beast was unsealed during his fight with the so-called Mask Rider Leangle;

- Kyuu and Ryu are now hospitalized due to this. Kyuu was injured after trying to save Susumu Makino from the Club Buckle's power, and Ryu was injured after being walloped by this Leangle, who left afterwards.

As he passed by an alleyway, he saw someone very familiar, and it caught him by surprise: his godfather, Go Kiryu, and he's being surrounded by at least four muggers.

"Okay, Mr. Moustache...hand over your cash!". "Give it to us and we can kill you! So what'll it be, huh?". "Resist us and you're dead!". "How about a little quickie after we beat you up?".

The four muggers were irked as Kiryu smirked at their threats, as if he wasn't afraid of them.

"You four assholes don't deserve to live. You sure lead a fucking, foolish life. I'm so sympathetic at your parents who tried their bests to raise you properly...". "Look here, jackass! Our old folks are dead 'coz we killed them! We don't need them! Now shut up and give us your cash so we can kill you on the spot!" one of the muggers hissed.

The playboy F-4 member stared wide-eyed at the events that took place next. Kiryu kicked one of the muggers on his crotch while he pushed the 2nd one and used his prosthetic right hand to discharge a strong electrical current and jolted the 3rd mugger silly, and used it to punch out the 4th one. He delivered a roundhouse kick to the 1st one and he collided with the three other muggers and crashed towards a busted hydrant, and water leaked out. He smirked deviously as his prosthetic right hand was flashing brightly, as he prepares to touch the water, and the four muggers pleaded for mercy.

"You've been warned, and now you pay the price...this country has no place for crooks like you...so die now...and say hello to **_Enma Ai_** for me...".

As his prosthetic hand touched the water, the four muggers were electrocuted to death, and after making sure that they're dead, Kiryu left the scene, not noticing his godson who was watching the scene. Sojiro was too shocked to react, and had no choice but to leave the scene, and wondered if the person he saw is Kiryu or not.

At the dojo in Odaiba, Iori's mother and grandfather peeked at a corner of the living room seeing Iori with the rest of Class C, R and S discussing on the current situation. Since Kyuu and Ryu are currently hospitalized, and with the rest of Class Q and A on assignment, they'll have to use whatever resources they have and make use of it. Anita and Junior are currently out solving a case and Kyo and Kite are the only ones who are here.

"So now the 4th suit has appeared, and from what we gathered, he's quite good in fighting. Oh, he's a teenager just like us?" Miyako asked.

"From what Tsukasa told us, that appeared to be the case. If he took down the F-4 guy and Ryu, then it's likely that he's very dangerous. I get a feeling that something is controlling the victim and hence it explained his actions." Kite interjected. Kyo was silent the whole time, wondering when all of this would end. Then he glanced at Sakura and Syaoran, who were huddling at each other.

"Sakura...couldn't you get a call form Eriol? Since Kero isn't here, we're pretty much on our own...". "Unfortunately, I didn't get his number. And since he's just a reincarnation of Clow Reed, I doubt he knows something about those so-called Clow Beasts...".

Suddenly, the Clow Detector beeped, and everyone scrambled towards the table and saw the monitor screen showed a signal. One signal pointed an arrow on a particular spot, and the word "CLOW BEAST" appeared.

"It's 45 km west...it's in downtown Tokyo!" Daisuke chirped, and the rest are about to formulate a plan when another arrow appeared, near the vicinity of the Clow Beast's signal, and the name "LEANGLE" appeared and flashed.

"Looks like our target's been sighted...let's go!" Kite chirped. Iori, Miyako and Kyo stayed behind to wait and see what would happen next. The others left for Tokyo to apprehend Leangle.

At downtown Tokyo, several people were running away from a department store after an attacker entered and mauled several victims. The attacker turned out to be the Boar Clow Beast, and he was feasting on what he could catch. A security guard came and opened fire, but his bullets had no effect and ended up getting eaten alive. Another guard was going to activate the police alarm, but was stopped by someone. It was Mask Rider Leangle.

"_Gomen_...but I can't let you...he's hungry and you're the bait!". The emerald-armored intruder shoved his staff onto the guard's gut and the guard staggered back, falling towards the Clow Beast, who ripped off his clothes and ate his intestines and heart, killing him along the way. Once he was done the monster left and went underground. By the time Kite and Class S arrived, the massacre is over, and they could only cringe at the sight. As the police came, Kite, Daisuke, Sakura and Syaoran showed their DDS badges and tried to make an alibi so that they wouldn't attract suspicion.

Thirty-five minutes later, Tsukasa Domyouji had just arrived at the Tokyo-Atami border and saw something that caught his attention: the Rhino Clow Beast had just left the orphanage drenched in blood and was carrying the lower half body of its victim, the corpse's intestine was hanging out and the f-4 leader cringed in shock.

"Oh...shit. Guess I'll have to skip eating spaghetti tonight...". As Tsukasa took out the Spade Buckle and the CHANGE STAG card, he saw someone else arriving at the scene near the monster: Kanata Saionji! He got off the motorcycle that the F-4 leader saw the other day, and seeing the motorcycle that Kanata was using, a thought hit him and that shocked him big-time.

"The motorcycle...with a Clover symbol...FUCK...! You got to be kidding...he's Leangle?? Why didn't I notice it earlier??" his mind raced at what he just deduced, but he snapped back at reality as Kanata and the Rhino Clow Beast were staring at each other, and the 14-year old teenager took out the Club Buckle and the **CHANGE SPIDER** card. Tsukasa saw the Club Buckle for the first time, and even saw how Kanata is using it:

- Unlike the Spade and Diamond Buckles, the Club Buckle has no lever, and has a special casing where the CHANGE SPIDER card can be placed;

- Once Kanata puts the card onto the buckle's special casing he pushed the casing down until it was closed, then purple metallic sheets appeared and wrapped around his waist, and a humming sound can be heard;

- Kanata folded his right arm across his waist while his left forearm slowly waved across until his left hand is in front of his face. Then Kanata spoke a word that sounds very demonic. "HENSHIN!";

- Kanata's left hand touches the left portion of the buckle and moved it to the left side, revealing the Club symbol, following a robotic voice speaking the word "**_OPEN UP_**!", and a purple projection wall appeared from the buckle, and it slowly went towards the teenager, unlike the Spade and Diamond Buckles whose projection walls remained stationary. As the projection screen went through Kanata, the teenage boy's transformation is complete, as he is garb in the green-and-yellow armored form of Mask Rider Leangle.

Tsukasa then watches the scene as Leangle challenges the Rhino Clow Beast to a fight, and the monster dropped what's left of the corpse and charges towards the armored teenager. The emerald-armored fighter took out a small baton but he turned it into the extendable staff and delivered a three-hit combo, dazing the rhino monster. Then he took out a card and threw it into the air, then he took out another card and swiped it onto his staff's rouser.

"REMOTE...".

The card, which was the **Category 10 of Clubs: REMOTE TAPIR**, floated into the air and disappeared into his armor after a flash of beam hit the card in the air, which turn out to be the **GEL JELLYFISH** card, and is now unsealed, and under Leangle's mental control. The possessed Jellyfish Clow Beast began to charge and attack the Rhino Clow Beast, but due the Jellyfish Clow Beast's body being a jellyfish, the rhino monster's attacks had little effect. Then the jellyfish monster's tentacles wrapped around the other monster and caused the rhino monster a great deal of pain. As the rhino monster struggles to break free, the emerald-armored figure took out another card and swiped onto his staff, which was the BLIZZARD POLAR card.

"BLIZZARD...".

Leangle's staff sprayed a mist of ice, trapping the two monsters in a glacier of statue. He then took out two cards and tossed it towards the two frozen monsters and they were absorbed. As the two cards went to his hands, the possessed, armored form of Kanata looks at the 2nd card he acquired, which was the **Category Four of Clubs: RUSH RHINOCEROS**. It was then that Tsukasa decided to put a stop to this, as he inserted the **CHANGE STAG** card into the Spade Buckle and metallic belt strap wrapped around his waist, and confronted Leangle.

"Hey, kid! That's not a toy, so better stop playing with it. You're hurting a lot of people don't you know that??". But Leangle wasn't perturbed, since Kanata was under the influence of the Spider Clow Beast.

"Rant all you want! This boy is under my power...you cannot break my hold on him." Leangle spoke boomed using Kanata's voice combined with the voice effect of the Clow Beast. Tsukasa decided not to waste time, and hoped that he could hold him off until the others arrived.

He raised his right hand and slowly waved it across his chest and closed his three fingers leaving his pointing and middle fingers open and chanted "Henshin!", and then he pulled the lever, the middle portion of his buckle flipped and revealed the Spade symbol, which the buckle's computerized voice said "**_TURN UP!_**", and a blue projection wall flashed out of the buckle, knocking down Leangle, and the F-4 leader ran through the projection wall and was changed into his armored form of Mask Rider Blade.

As Leangle got up, he was greeted with a punch to the face courtesy of his armored opponent and staggered backwards, but was unfazed. He glared at him as he prepares to make a counter attack.

Meanwhile back at the dojo, Miyako, Iori and Kyo blinked their eyes and saw what just occurred at the screen of the Clow Detector:

- While Leangle's signal is still there, the two Clow Beasts' signal appeared, and the three signals stayed there for four minutes, and then the two Clow Beasts' signals vanished.

- After that, Blade's signal suddenly appeared, and the two signals began to move around, indicating that they're fighting.

Kyo contacted the others and told them to go to Atami border as this would be their chance to pin down Leangle and discover his human identity.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_

* * *

__**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Well...were you shocked at what this chapter turned out? I can tell that you're scratching your heads as to why Kanata is donning the **_Suit of Wands/Clubs Suit_** when it should be F-4 member Akira Mimasaka wearing it. I mean...this fic is about the F-4! Well...after some careful consideration, a thought hit me and I decided to change the plot a bit. Kanata's young and inexperienced..and easily seduced by dark forces, just like in the case of **_Anakin Skywalker_**...

- Another card is sealed, and it belongs to the Clubs deck. Wondering what it can do? You'll soon find out, as the next chapters come into play.

* * *

**Preview:**

Mask Rider Blade vs. Mask Rider Leangle, round 2. Things get a complicating turn as Kanata tries to break free from the Club Buckle's power, but will he succeed? Or still remain trapped?

Class R and S shows up and gets dragged into the conflict, and see what happens when the Clow Cards are being used by someone else besides Sakura.

Another Cardcaptor...? Or someone who has the ability to use the Clow Cards?

Stay tuned...


	53. The Spider's Aura

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Now you know who Leangle is...thus the four card suits are now complete. I know, I know...this was supposed to be F-4, right...but instead of Akira Mimasaka I used Kanata as the final wearer. Well, something occurred to me and made some changes.

Well...enough of this and time to concentrate on this chapter. The Suit of Swords and the Suit of Wands are going to have a rematch, and see if the F-4 leader could make an upset.

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Seeing that Kanata was indeed under the influence of the Category Ace of Clubs Clow Beast, Tsukasa decided not to waste any time, so he decided to draw the first attack and hoped that he could hold him off until the others arrived. He raised his right hand and slowly waved it across his chest and closed his three fingers leaving his pointing and middle fingers open and chanted "Henshin!", and then he pulled the lever, the middle portion of his buckle flipped and revealed the Spade symbol, which the buckle's computerized voice said "TURN UP!", and a blue projection wall flashed out of the buckle, knocking down Leangle, and the F-4 leader ran through the projection wall and when he emerged, he was changed into his armored form of Mask Rider Blade. As Leangle got up, he was greeted with a punch to the face courtesy of his armored opponent and staggered backwards, but was unfazed. He glared at him as he prepares to make a counter attack.

He took out his staff and dished a five-hit combo that sent the armored F-4 leader reeling. This gave Leangle the needed space to safely rouse a card as he took out the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card (Heart 10) and swiped it onto his card reader.

"SHUFFLE..."

This card's effect shows that the cards that he previously used can now be used again as his card compartment glowed, and now the cards that he used earlier can be used again. Blade gritted his teeth as he's facing a problem and knew that he may not take him down alone.

"Damn...if the others cold arrive here now..." he thought.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
(**1st Opening Song from **_Masked Rider Blade_)**

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 53: _Chikara_ _no_ _Supaida _**

Blade began to bring out his Blayrouser and charged towards his opponent but as before, Leangle was prepared and used his staff to block the sword strikes, but he only moved around to avoid more blows. But the armored F-4 leader is determined to stall him and went after him. He went after his emerald opponent and a chase ensued which brought the towards a park where several paserbys were caught in between.

Seeing the opportunity, the possessed Kanata took out a card and swiped it onto the staff's card reader. It was the RUSH RHINOCEROS card (Club 4), and the rousing was done.

"RUSH..."

The card levitated into the air and disappeared into his armor and Leangle punched a car and the car went towards him, pinning him down as Blade was about to bring out three of his Spade cards, but when pinned down by the wrecked car, the three cards fell to the ground, which are:

THUNDER DEER (5)

KICK LOCUST (6)

MACH JAGUAR (9)

Again Leangle took the opportunity and seized the chance as he brought out another card from his belt's card compartment area, the REMOTE TAPIR card (Club 10) and swiped it onto the staff's card reader.

"REMOTE..."

The card glowed and a beam of light fired from the card and hit three of Blade's cards, unsealing the three Clow Beast and controlling them at the same time. With a wave of his hand, the Leangle ordered the three unsealed monsters to wreck havoc in the city, and saw a group of school children passing by. He decided to spite Blade with this unprecedented situation and gave his first orders the two controlled Clow Beasts.

"_Ah...good, children to kill...Behold, human at how I will display my power! Jaguar...Deer...take them! They are yours to feed!_"

At Leangle's command, the Deer and Jaguar Clow Beasts began to go after the passing schoolchildren (about 18 of them) and cries of terror were heard. Leangle blocked the children's way as he used his staff to stab the three adult teachers to death and brought about another card, this time the BLIZZARD POLAR card (¢À6) and swiped it onto his staff.

"BLIZZARD..."

Freezing mists sprayed from his staff and Leangle laughed diabolically as the children's legs were frozen solid, sealing their fates. Blade watched helplessly as the two Clow Beast stripped the children of their clothes until they were naked and began to disembowel them by ripping off their intestines and chewed them out. As Blade was about to break free, the green-armored villain struck him behind his head with the staff and knocked him out. As Leangle left, Blade was slumped on the ground and the projection wall emanated from his buckle and went through him, reverting Blade back to being Tsukasa.

Near the scene, Daisuke, Kite, Sakura and Syaoran got off the taxi as they wouldn't want the taxi driver to get involved. After paying the fare, the four DDS students followed the signal and were getting worried as they looked at the Clow Detector's LCD screen:

- Mask Rider Blade's signal disappeared;

- Mask Rider Leangle's signal remains;

- Three more Clow Beasts have suddenly registered in the LCD screen

As they were about to approach the next block, the Locust Clow Beast appeared and used its talons to scratch Daisuke's left temple, busting him open. Kite brought out his secret weapons and kept the monster at bay. They were a pair of kunai daggers and he managed to hit a few strikes at the monsters. Meanwhile V-Mon checked on his human partner and saw blood flowing down from his exposed skin.

"I'm alright...Sakura...Syaoran...you two go ahead...V-Mon better transform...".

Nodding, the two Class S members went ahead while Kite blocked the Locust Clow Beast's path. Daisuke took out a long cloth and wrapped around his forehead as a makeshift bandage and saw Kite.

"Since when do you learn to wield a knife?". "My uncle used to be a safari hunter and thought me how to fight with a knife, but after watching **_Naruto_** TV series...".

Meanwhile V-Mon prepares to match his size and strength with the monster and evolved.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

V-Mon...armor Digi-volves...

...to Fladramon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Fladramon began to grapple with the monster and held onto him while Kite used his kunai daggers to stab and inflict some damage to the monster.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the next scene and were shocked to the core at what they just saw: The Deer and Jaguar Clow Beasts were feasting themselves and all the children were dead, all their internal organs were exposed and Syaoran gritted his teeth at the sight, but saw one more girl still alive, naked and her arms and legs were bound in ice, lying on the ground. But before he could make a move, Leangle stepped in.

"_Behold, Cardcaptors...the power of the Clow Beasts! After them you'll be their next meals!_".

The two Class S members heard how Leangle speaks and realized that the user was indeed being controlled, but their attentions were diverted as they heard a scream. The remaining girl was in pain as the Deer Clow Beast was biting and tearing away on the flesh from her breasts while the Jaguar Clow Beast is chomping away on her vagina, and seconds later a pool of blood was spilled onto the ground. Syaoran went past the green-armored fighter and tried to get the two monsters away while Sakura made her incantations to stop Leangle.

"_O key that hides the power of the Star...discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me...by my power I command you...RELEASE!!_"

The pendant was levitating and began to change into the Star Staff, and she clutched it as she prepares to go against her opponent, although she knows that she's heavily out-gunned as she only has a handful of Clow Cards as the rest are still missing. But Leangle took out the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card (¢¾10) and swiped it onto the staff. Seconds later his card compartment glowed and he can now used his previously roused cards. He then surprised her as he brought out 10 of her Clow Cards and waved it in front of her:

- Windy

- Fly

- Thunder

- Sword

- Dash

- Power

- Storm

- Arrow

- Freeze

- Firey

"_You want your precious Clow Cards...? Here, take them!_" Leangle sneered as he tossed them into the air, and when Sakura attempts to catch them she didn't notice her opponent rousing the REMOTE TAPIR card and before she realized it, the 10 Clow Cards have been unsealed and are now going after her.

Syaoran had a hard time shaking off the Jaguar Clow Beast due to its agility of a jaguar, and he was now wounded after getting a lot of scratches and bits, and became more desperate as he saw the remaining girl being disemboweled and now her intestines are being ripped off. Wasting no time he waited for the jaguar monster to get close and once the monster is within range he took out his talisman and placed his Dao sword and made the incantation.

"_God of Thunder...Come to my aid!_"

Thunder and lightning emanated from the talisman and struck the Jaguar Clow Beast and was stunned and the male Class S member is about to do the same to the Deer Clow Beast when Leangle jabbed his staff onto his gut, knocking him down and trapped him in a Full Nelson Lock. He had Syaoran faced at the Deer Clow Beast and forced him to watch the horrifying scene.

"_Watch as you feel helpless as the Clow Beast in front of you devour that human...she can no longer scream as death is just a few moments away from her...accept the fact that you'll die at my hands, and feel the guilt of that girl you cannot save..._"

The remaining schoolgirl breathes her last breath, for the monster has ripped off the girl's heart from her chest, tearing its tissues away from her body and ate it on as he continues to sip the blood from her body as he finally killed her. Leangle laughed as Syaoran went limp from his helplessness as he was unable to save the girl.

Back at the other scene, Fladramon managed to inflict some serious damage to the Locust Clow Beast as he delivered a barrage of punches, and the scene moves to the battlefield where Sakura is being confronted by the 10 unsealed Clow Cards. The female Class S member moved back as the possessed Clow Cards are slowly moving towards her and soon she, Kite, Daisuke and Fladramon are being surrounded, as the Clow Card beings formed a circle around the DDS students. Then the Clow Cards stood back as the Locust Clow Beasts released a swarm of locusts and are heading towards the DDs students, and Sakura instinctively made her incantations.

"_O' cards created by Clow Reed...discard your past appearance and transform...by my power I command you...as your new master...SHIELD!_"

The Shield Card was awakened a barrier was formed and protected her and her schoolmates from the locust swarms as they try to fight its way inside. The Locust Clow Beasts and the 10 Clow Card beings left the scene as they were mentally summoned by Leangle.

Back at the other scene, Syaoran angrily battles the green-armored, Clubs-symboled attacker after breaking free and wanting to avenge the girl who died in front of him, and was about to use another talisman when the Boar clow Beast showed up, impaling his tusks on his ribcage puncturing them, and toseed the male Class S member towards Leangle, who struck him with his staff, and he collided against a car. Soon the Locust Clow Beast and the 10 Clow Cards arrived, and with leangle waving his hand, he and his "army" left the scene leaving a humiliated Syaoran behind, along with the corpses of the schoolchildren. The Chinese-born DDS student used his strength to move and went to where Sakura and the others are, and saw them being assaulted by the locust swarm. He brought out the talisman and made an incantation to save his friends.

"_God of Fire...come to my aid!_"

Fire emanated from the talisman and engulfed the swarm in blazing flames, killing the swarms. Sakura finally lifted the barrier and went to Syaoran, seeing that his right side was bleeding. As Daisuke and Kite tend to his wounds, she went to the other side to see the damage, and shrieked at seeing the dismembered corpses of the schoolchildren. She looked away and went back to Syaoran, hugging him as she tired to erase the sight of the corpses.

"Damn...Looks like were too late...Leangle is sure is ahead of us...with all the damage he caused, and capturing so many monsters..." Kite quipped, but Sakura was quick to counter it.

"No...he unsealed some of the Clow Cards that were stolen from me...". "WHAT?? How can that be?? He's not a Cardcaptor...so how can..." Syaoran was surprised to hear this but Kite made a quick response to this. "Probably from the card that has a power to unseal and control them...must be the REMOTE TAPIR card...I saw it from the database from B.O.A.R.D. records that Karasuma gave us before he left for Tibet.".

Seeing that they couldn't do anything else, they went to where Tsukasa is and got him out of the metal debris and slowly placed him and Syaoran on Fladramon's back and the Digimon flew to the nearest hospital. The others were about to leave when police arrived and the teenagers had to hide their weapons and showed out their DDS badges and had to do some cover-up as to not complicate matters.

Meanwhile, at another place two hours later, Sojiro Nishikado got word from Tsukushi about what had just happened and learned that Tsukasa saw who wields the Clubs Buckle and made off with an army of monsters. The F-4 member realized that he has to do something now Tsukasa is down. As he was bout to leave, he saw his godfather, Go Kiryu assaulting another group of muggers, electrocuting them to death. He was forced to confront him on why he is doing this.

"Kiryu! Just what the heck were you doing?? And what were you thinking??". Even though he is the F-4's official godfather, Kiryu instructed them since their childhood to simply address them as "Kiryu". Kiryu turned to see his godson staring at him and smiled.

"I see that you're free from bondage...and now you have a new set of power. Good for you, and I'm happy for you.". "But what I'm doing is different from yours...I don't kill, but you do...and from what Rui told me before...how and why do you have a cybernetic hand??".

- - -

**A/N: **Kiryu had this cybernetic hand a long time before, and only Rui Hanazawa knows about this. For more information, see "Prelude To Terror" under the anime title _Hana Yori Dango_.

- - -

"You should ask him about that since he's the one I told about how I got it...and can't you see? This place is filled with scum...and since I have this..."gift", and so I must make use of it, but not for evil...not for power...but for good. You have your own way of making a difference...but you should never follow my example. You're an F-4 right? Use your new-found power in your own way, and the best you know how. I'll be seeing you again, my godson..."

Kiryu left the scene leaving a baffled Sojiro behind, along with the corpses of the muggers. A few minutes later a passing police car saw the dead muggers and began to question the F-4 member about this, but he soon got off the hook when he claimed that he just saw them slumped on the ground and he just arrived.

At the nearest hospital, Syaoran was given clearance to go home as the puncture wounds were not deep and life-threatening. Meiling and Tomoyo were on hand to escort him home while Sakura and Class R are patrolling the streets using the Clow Detector.

At a nearby lake, Kanata Saionji managed to wake up from his ordeal, realizing what he had just done. He was clutching the Clubs Buckle with pure hatred. He recalled what happened earlier and knew this was his fault.

"Damn you! Because of you I killed those innocent children! And I even committed murder! I won't be your pawn! I won't become your vessel! So go and leave me alone!".

In a fit of rage, the 14-year old teenager threw the buckle towards the lake and left, intending to turn himself in, but then he heard a splashing sound and turned around, surprised to see the buckle floating and went to his waist and the purple belt strap affixed on his waist and the buckle's cover was opened revealing the clubs symbol with the robotic voice chanting "OPEN UP!" and the purple projection of the Spider Clow Beast emanated from it. Kanata began to run but the projection wall was following him. He tried to outrun it while attempting to remove the belt but he couldn't.

Nearby, Kiryu and Sojiro crossed path again and are now heating up verbally as the F-4 member questions his godfather on why he has to kill petty criminals when he can simply turn them to the police.

At this point, Akira Mimasaka arrived and saw the two talking, disembarking from his sports car and joined the discussion.

"I just got the word...is it true...a young boy was possesed by the club Buckle?".

"Yes...and now our godfater is playing vigilante here...".

Their discussion was interrupted as they heard Kanata's cry for help. There they saw the young teenager pinned against the wall of a bridge and the projection wall slowly approaching him.

"That...that's the Clubs Buckle...and that boy is trying to escape it...? I see it now...it all makes sense...it must be the Spider Clow Beast controlling that boy!" Sojiro concluded while Kiryu Akira looks on. "You mean that buckle can move on its own...?" Kiryu mumbles as the two saw Kanata being enveloped by the purple projection wall, and soon he became Mask Rider Leangle again, and once again Kanata has fallen under the Spider Clow Beast's influence. He turned around and saw the two men looking at him and glanced at the F-4 member, recognizing him.

"You...you have the buckle...transform into Garren and fight me! And we shall see who is stronger whether it'll be you or me!" the green-armored figure boasted. Soon the Boar, Locust, Deer, and jaguar Clow Beasts, along with the 10 Clow Card beings appeared and stood behind Leangle.

At Odaiba, Miyako, Iori and Kyo saw the multiple signals from the Clow Detector and pinpointed the location, realizing that this means trouble. They contacted Sakura and the Class R members, and they got the word and headed towards the area of origin.

Tsukasa also got the word and speeds off towards the place despite Tsukushi's plea not to go there. The other F-4 member, Rui Hanazawa sensed the aura nearby and heads out there, and through by an act of will, a metallic belt with a red, heart-shaped buckle, appeared from his waist, and took out a card which is the CHANGE MANTIS card and wiped it onto the buckle. "HENSHIN!", he said, and the belt said "CHANGE", as black haze covered his body and motorcycle and changed into Mask Rider Chalice along with his motorcycle, which vaguely resembled a mantis. Tsukasa was already wearing the Spade Buckle as he is cruising, and said "HENSHIN!" while pulling the lever of his belt buckle. The buckle announced the word "TURN UP!" and the blue projection wall fired away from the buckle and he went through, turning the F-4 leader into his armored guise of Mask Rider Blade.

At the lower side of the bridge, Sojiro tries to reach Kanata though his voice, learning that he was being controlled by the Spider Clow Beast while his godfather looks on, but soon he was being assaulted by the Boar and Jaguar Clow Beast but kept them at bay with his fighting ability and his prosthetic and cybernetic right hand as it discharges electrical current.

"I know you can hear me, kid! You've got to fight it! Don't let him turn you into a homicidal maniac! We'll get you out of there! Open your ears! Come on, kid...we know you can do it!".

"Silence! This boy is under my power! He will be my vessel until I emerge as the victor! He is mine and no one can free him! Now die, you human waste, as I will conquer this world!!"

Leangle's hold on Kanata was so strong that the f-4 member couldn't reach Kanata and he brought out his staff and struck Sojiro on the head, knocking him down. Sakura and the three Class R members (Anita King, Junior Makuhari and Kite Kunisaki) arrived, but they were confronted by the 10 Clow Card beings and now they have to fight their way through, but Mask Rider Blade and Chalice arrived and now they are confronting leangle.

15 seconds later a brawl took place and a two-way fight ensued: Blade and Chalice vs. Leangle and the four Clow Beasts, and Sakura and the three Class R members vs. the 10 Clow Card beings. Anita used her paper shurikens to take down Windy, Fly and Storm, while Junior used his phasing power to weaken Freeze, Firey and Power.

Sakura then made her incantation as she seizes the opportunity.

_"O' cards created by Clow Reed...discard your past appearance and transform...by my power I command you...as your new master...TWIN! SHOT! MIRROR!_"

The Twin, Shot and Mirror cards were summoned to take down Sword, Dash, and Arrow. Thunder managed to escape Meanwhile she made another incantation as she approaches the fallen Clow Card beings.

"_Return to your true forms now...Clow Cards!_"

Windy, Fly, Storm, Freeze, Firey and Power were sealed into their card forms again and turned her attention to the four remaining cards, who are finally taken down by her other cards. She sealed them and thanked Twin, Shot and Mirror, and then they turned their attention to the three armored fighters.

Leangle summoned the Deer, Locust, Jaguar and Boar Clow Beast to deal with Chalice while he personally handles Blade. Learning deom his past battle with Leangle, Blade knew that he has to take his opponent down fast. He immediately took out a card and swiped it onto the card reader of his Blayrouser. It was the SLASH LIZARD (Spade **2**).

"SLASH..."

His Blayrouser glowed and he immediately did a slashing strike at Leangle, and the blow was strong enough to knock down the opponent, and Kanata was freed, reverting back to normal and the buckle was thrown away, but it landed near Kiryu, not noticing it. Sakura saw miniature purple spiders crawling out from the buckle and climbing onto Kiryu's legs.

"Mister! Look out!" the female Class S member shrieked, and he saw it, but was unable to react as the spiders took control of him, and Kiryu took the buckle and fastened it on his waist and said "HENSHIN!", in which the buckle fired its projection wall and went towards Kiryu, and now he is Mask Rider Leangle. The teenagers were surprised as they now faced a new threat, Kiryu becoming the new Leangle after freeing Kanata. Kanata was lying on the ground, dazed, but saw what was happening. And now the four Clow Beast stood behind their new master, awaiting for their orders to be given.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_

* * *

__**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Kanata is freed, and 10 of the Clow Cards have been retrieved, but now a new problem arises, and it won't good for our F-4 and DDS heroes.

- Quite gory with how I described how the victims were killed off, but that's part of the story. Things will get worse as more chapters come into play...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

With Kiryu becoming the new Leangle, the F-4 and DDS students come up with a way of stopping him, and Kanata gets embroiled in this mess, and the results will be ugly and much uglier.

But before that, see how the new Leangle kicks butt in comparison to Kanata's.


	54. Fallen Figure

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Okay…last chapter was long…and what a fight! Kanata Saionji is one poor teenage boy who is tormented by a Category Ace of Clubs - - the Spider Clow Beast. At least he finally realized what he got himself into and tries to sever his ties, but not without some difficulty.

Well, he managed to regain his freedom thanks to Tsukasa Domyouji, aka Mask Rider Blade, and now the F-4's godfather, Go Kiryu, has been possessed and became the Spider Clow Beast's new vessel, and now a stronger Mask Rider Leangle is going to make an attack on our heroes.

**

* * *

**

Disclamer:

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

* * *

Leangle raised his hand and summoned the Deer, Locust, Jaguar and Boar Clow Beast to deal with Chalice while he personally handles Blade. Learning from his past battle with Leangle, Blade knew that he has to take his opponent down fast. He immediately took out a card and swiped it onto the card reader of his Blayrouser. It was the SLASH LIZARD (Spade** 2**).

"SLASH…"

His Blayrouser glowed and he immediately did a slashing strike at Leangle, and the blow was strong enough to knock down the opponent, and Kanata was freed, reverting back to normal and the buckle was thrown away, but it landed near Kiryu, not noticing it. Sakura saw miniature purple spiders crawling out from the buckle and climbing onto Kiryu's legs.

"Mister! Look out!" the female Class S member shrieked, and he saw it, but was unable to react as the spiders took control of him, and Kiryu took the buckle and fastened it on his waist and said "_HENSHIN!_", in which the buckle fired its projection wall and went towards Kiryu, and now he is Mask Rider Leangle. The teenagers were surprised as they now faced a new threat, Kiryu becoming the new Leangle after freeing Kanata. Kanata was lying on the ground, dazed, but saw what was happening. And now the four Clow Beast stood behind their new master, awaiting their new master's orders.

Kiryu, now Mask Rider leangle, took out a card and swiped it onto his staff's card reader which turn out to be the SMOKE SQUID (Category Nine of Clubs), and the staff's voice announces the word "SMOKE" before disappearing into his armor. The staff emits a thick black smoke enveloping Blade, and the DDS students, and mentally told the four Clow Beasts to execute an attack, as the Boar Clow Beast goes after Blade, while the Jaguar, Deer and Locust Clow Beasts go after Sakura and the rest.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 54: _Katachi no Shikkyaku _**

As the thick, black smoke envelopes the battlefield, Leangle used his staff to grab and drag Chalice away from the scene so that he can have a personal fight with him, while the three Clow Beast goes after the DDS students. Anita, Junior and Kite regroups as they form a circle with Sakura in the middle and summoned SHIELD, who created a barrier to protect them. Her timing was right as the Locust Clow Beast emerged from the fog and tries to scratch his way in. He even summoned a swarm and they tried to break through, but to no avail. The Jaguar and Deer Clow Beasts even joined in and tried to break the barrier. The Cardcaptor realized that this couldn't go on forever, and Junior realizes that he has to do something, and got an idea.

"Sakura…I'll use my phasing abilities and the three of us will go underground. The moment we do so, try to use one of your cards to knock down those monsters. Once they're out, then we emerge from the ground."

Nodding at the idea, Sakura waited for Junior to commence his plans. The silver-haired Class r member held Anita and Kite's hands and in a show of concentration, the three Class R members slowly descended to the ground. Seeing this, she took out another card and made an incantation.

"_O' cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and transform…by my power I command you…as your new master…FREEZE_"

The Freeze card was summoned and was able to lock Jaguar and Locust inside a block of ice, but the Deer Clow Beast managed to evade the attack and used its electricity to shock Freeze and knock it out. He then directed its current and freed his fellow Clow Beasts. The Cardcaptor realizes this and now she has to shift her plans to another way. The fog has receded and now she can attack openly.

Meanwhile Blade was busy tangling with the Boar Clow Beast, and he was not having a good time, as he is now short-handed in terms of cards as he already used the SLASH LIZARD card, and he has nothing more to use since his three cards have been unsealed. He had to resort to use his Blayrouser to deflect the monster's tusk attacks.

(**A/N:** Hey, wild boars have tusks and hence they can be used as weapons as they charged it towards their opponents)

Sojiro on the other hand, followed his godfather to another location, seeing that he was being taken over by the Spider Clow Beast, and he was wondering why he's going after another Clow Beast, and why that Clow Beast (Chalice) is aiding Tsukasa. Unknown to Sojiro, Chalice is actually a Clow Beast that vaguely resembled an armored fighter and is using the human identity of Rui. Kanata also follows, wanting to know what is going on since breaking free from the Clubs Buckle. Akira Mimasaka also followed, baffled at why the Club Buckle went to Kiryu.

The scene shifts between Mask Rider Leangle and Mask Rider Chalice, and the two armored fighters are brawling like a pair of wild baboons. The black-armored fighter brought out his bow and fired energy arrows, but were deflected by Leangle's staff, and dished out a 12-hit combo by striking his neck, chest, and both sides of his ribs three times on each of his targeted areas. As the black-armored, mantis-like fighter fell to his arms and legs, the green-armored fighter took out a card and swiped it onto his staff, which was the BLIZZARD POLAR card (Category Six of Clubs) and soon an ice mist enveloped Chalice's wrists and ankles, trapping him. Leangle, through the spider Clow Beast's aura, discerns Chalice's aura and realized who he was, and was rather amused at what Chalice is doing.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Look at you, a Clow Beast who has a soft heart for humans…and even wished to blend in with them! Is that what Chalice the legendary Clow Beast is about?! You're pathetic! Now die!_"

Leangle began to inflict more damage to his opponent, but Sojiro came in and confronted the emerald-armored fighter, shouting his name and got his attention.

"Kiryu! Stop! I know you're there! I know you can here me! Stop this at once!".

"_It's no good…he is mine now and there's nothing you can do about it…so better stay out of this…no, wait…why don't you fight me instead…yes…I defeated Blade…and Chalice…that leaves you now. What are you waiting for? Come on!_" Leangle spoke via the Clow Beast's voice. The F-4 member shook his head in defiance as he was unwilling to fight his godfather, and the armored fighter was disheartened, and decided to retreat for now, but not without some parting words.

"S_o be it for now…but the next time we meet, I will kill you on the spot. Come, my fellow Clow Beasts! We depart immediately!_".

The Locust, Deer and Jaguar Clow Beasts stopped their attacks and left, and so was the Boar Clow Beast, and the fighting stopped. As the enemy retreated, the scene returned to its calm and quiet state, and Class R slowly ascended to the open ground, seeing that the coast is clear. As Sojiro turned around, Chalice was nowhere to be found. He was baffled at to what he heard: Chalice wanting to live with the humans? He finds it odd, but he turned to the other sight, which is Kanata Saionji. The two F-4 members and the four DDS students surrounded the 14-year old teenager and brought him to Odaiba at the Inoue Convenience store, inside the storage area where they make their base of operations.

Meanwhile, Rui Hanazawa went towards the Makino house, where Tsuklushi was busy washing dishes when she heard Susumu's voice.

"_Onee-chan_! Rui's here and he slumped on the floor!"

Tsukushi rushed to the scene and was surprised to see the F-4 member badly beaten up, and she and her younger brother carried him to her room and are giving him first-aid treatment. Minutes later Tsukushi and Susumu were standing outside the room after Rui insisted that he'll bandaged his wounds. Fortunately he managed to conceal his green blood, not wanting the Tsukino siblings to arouse any suspicion.

Back at Odaiba, after an hour of interrogation the DDS students were dismayed, as Kanata provided little answers as they realized that he was among the victims kidnapped and that he had no recollection on how he ended up grabbing the buckle as Sakura told the rest that the small spiders crept onto unsuspecting persons and slowly controls them.

Kyo, Iori, and Miyako were equally dismayed as they are now again in a fix as to how to put a stop to this crisis. Then the Clow Detector beeped and they saw the signals of the four Clow Beasts affixed in a specified area. They realized that they were within Atami, moving back and forth.

"I bet they're in a park, since the place that they're moving are quite limited. I'll go deal with them…Sojiro, try to reach our godfather and see if you could free him." The F-4 leader suggested. Sojiro nodded and boarded his motorcycle and sped off. Sakura and Anita also departed as they try to help out Sojiro in case the spider Clow Beast refuses to release his hold on Kiryu. Kyo looks at Kanata and said,

"Take your butt and go home. Your parents are worried about you…and you got school, and better stay away from the F-4, or you'll ended up getting mauled by this guys, or you might ended up as food, so beat it before I kick your asshole.".

Kanata was pissed at Kyo's statement but nevertheless left. Iori confronted Kyo and said,

"Aren't you a bit harsh? He's an innocent in all this.".

"What do you expect me to say??" the younger Renjou rebutted.

At the Atami park, a possessed Go Kiryu watches the scene as the Locust Clow Beast caused wanton mayhem as the Locust Clow Beast released a swarm of locusts all over the prefecture, and highways and roads were filed with roadside accidents and scores were killed and injured. The Deer Clow Beast went to several gas stations and used his electrical powers to cause the gas stations to explode, and the flames reached the gas plant and resulted in a powerful explosion, killing a lot of people and injuring scores of others. Soon the two Clow Beasts regrouped and were told to hide as Kiryu expected Sojiro to arrive. Thirty minutes later, Kiryu was a bit amused as Kanata arrived, and confronted him.

"Stop it now. You've caused a lot of harm to everyone! Leave this place alone!". "_Go away, brat! I have no use for you! Leave before I have my Clow Beasts eat you up!_" Kiryu sneered. Kanata saw the mayhem that has happened and was pissed so he angrily punched Kiryu on the face and he fell. But the possessed man was rather impressed by the boy's action.

"_I see…you're not as weak as I thought…there's still hope for you…ah, right on time._".

Sojiro and Akira arrived and saw the commotion, with Sakura and Anita following close by.

"I thought I told you to go home? You'll only get in the way!". "I had to do this…it was my fault…".

As the F-4 member and Kanata argued, Kiryu took the opportunity to insert the CHANGE SPIDER card inside the buckle and purple belt straps encased his waist, and humming sounds emanated, drawing the arguing teens' attentions.

"_HENSHIN!_"

Kiryu then moved the left portion of the buckle to the left revealing the Clubs symbol and a projection wall of the spider materializes, knocking down Kanata and Sojiro after the buckle's robotic voice chanted "_OPEN UP!_", and the projection wall went towards Kiryu and was transformed into Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle looks at Sojiro and demanded that he change into his armored form, in which the F-4 member refuses.

"_Is that so…then I'll have to persuade you…perhaps this will make you change your mind…and maybe you'll reconsider your decision to accept my invitation…_".

Leangle tosses up three cards, which were the Clow Cards, and he swipes the REMOT TAPIR card and the three Clow Cards were unsealed. They are the Watery, the Fight and Woody. Then the Jaguar, Deer, Locust and Boar Clow Beast joins the unsealed Clow Card beings and are ready to do an attack, but Tsukasa arrived and stood in front of the two female DDS students.

"Sojiro…don't hold back! Remember what I did to Kanata…I struck him and he was freed…you can do the same…do it and Kiryu will be freed as well!".

The F-4 leader made that statement and inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card into his Spade buckle and metallic belt strap encased his waist, and he chanted "_HENSHIN!_" and pulled the lever of his buckle and the blue projection wall materializes and he went through it, becoming Mask Rider Blade.

Sakura and Anita join in with the armored F-4 leader in subduing the rampaging Clow Cards who are now re-attacking the city. Sojiro then gave the Spider Clow Beast a last warning in which the response was defiance, and the F-4 member inserted the CHANGE STAG CARD inside the Diamond buckle and chanted "_HENSHIN!_" and the violet projection wall appeared and he went right through it and emerged at the other end, becoming Mask Rider Garren. Garren and Leangle began to brawl back and forth with Kanata and Akira following the two. He sneaked past the two and watched them fighting.

Meanwhile, Sakura had to deal with Woody as it began to sprout giant twigs and threatens to level down buildings so she has to concentrate on one opponent only, meanwhile, Blade and Anita had to contend with the four Clow Beasts and managed to put them at bay, and trapped them inside a wrecked bus.

Going back, Leangle seemingly got the upper hand as he used the cybernetic hand to electrocute and stun Garren, and he realized this and decided to exploit this.

"_Not bad…perhaps this vessel is very useful and I might take advantage of this…_". But the F-4 member managed to regain his mental composure and took out two cards and swiped it onto the card reader of his blaster gun. They were:

BULLET ARMADILLO (Category Two of Diamonds)

FIRE FLY (Category Six of Diamonds)

As he roused the two cards the two cards immediately glowed and went inside Garren's chest plate while the blaster gun chants "_FIRE…BULLET…_", and the armored F-4 member fired a ball of flames with a matched speed that sent the green-armored fighter reeling, and was weakened tremendously, forcing him to retreat. Kanata secretly followed Leangle, unwilling to let him escape.

The Fight freed the trapped Clow Beast and distracted Blade and Anita enough for them to make their escape, and the Watery dropped a strong blast of water, intending to drown the Cardcaptor and Anita threw paper shuriken at the power lines, and the live wires wrapped around Woody, Watery and Fight, electrocuting them and knocked them out. Sakura immediately took the opportunity and sealed the cards. She, Blade and Anita went to the park in hopes of tracking the Clow Beasts down. Once there, they found Garren dazed but recovered. Soon they formed a search party in tracking down Leangle.

At a basement parking area, a rather weakened Leangle was trying to regroup, but was caught up by Kanata and soon the two brawled. Seeing that there is no other way, the Spider Clow Beast sent his miniature spiders crawling onto Kanata and soon he fell back under the monster's influence. The purple projection wall appeared and enveloped the green-armored fighter and became Kiryu again, and the possessed Kanata took the buckle, and seconds later became Leangle again.

At that moment, the Boar, Locust, Jaguar and Deer Clow Beasts appeared and Leangle mentally orders them to eliminate Kiryu. Kiryu managed to recover some stamina and fought off the monsters with his cybernetic hand, but the Deer Clow Beast used his electricity to disable his hand, and with that, he had no defense. As Leangle leaves, the four Clow Beasts began to chomp away on his carcass, slipping past the four teenagers who saw the commotion.

Sakura summoned Shot and Twins while Garren opened fire at the other two monsters. When the four Clow Beasts were knocked out, Garren and Blade tossed their cards and the monsters are sealed once again, but they were too late as Kiryu's arms and legs as well as his intestines were already severed, and his neck had a deep gash, almost beheading him. Anita and Akira arrived and were shocked at what they saw.

Sakura frantically tries to find the Heal card while Kiryu looks on at his three weeping godsons.

"Hee…hee…hee…stop it you…guys…_koff, koff_…you're not…babies…and not cut out…to be…Grammy award actors…". Tsukasa frantically rips of his shirt to form bandages and covered his wounds while Sojiro tries to use his cellphone to call an ambulance but Kiryu stopped them. Akira placed his hands on Kiryu while urging his godfather to hang on.

"Forget it…my arms and legs are…out…so's my…head…listen…live your…lives as the way you are…but…don't tell…Rui …'bout this…he'll be greatly...affected...you know...what to do...find the real mastermind...and take him dow...".

He didn't finished his sentence as he finally expired, and the three F-4 members cried out as Sakura finally got the Heal card, but was too late. She too cried as she was unable to save a life and someone died in front of him. Anita turn around, saddened and angered at what just happened, mentally urging herself to find the one behind this fiasco.

An ambulance arrived minutes later but then the medics had nothing more to do except take Kiryu's corpse and bring it towards a morgue.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_

* * *

__**Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Okay…okay…so I turned Kanata back into a bad guy…but it's part of the story…so don't pout, as I got big plans for him…please don't try to murder me…

- Sakura regained more of her Clow Cards and resealed them, but Leangle still has the rest. But with some of her cards she regained are quite strong enough, there's a possibility of regaining them in one shot.

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

Sakura confronts Mask Rider Leangle after he dealt a huge blow to Mask Rider Garren, and unseals another Clow Beast who started this whole fiasco.

Better guess who this Clow Beast who's about to be unsealed once more…


	55. Clow Cards Escapes

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Okay…I can tell how pissed you readers are when I had Kanata Saionji reverted back to becoming the default user of the _Suit of Wands_ (or rather, _Clubs Suit_…or more appropriately, **Mask Rider Leangle**), but hey, it's important to the story!

But…his sufferings will continue as the Spider Clow Beast (aka _**Category Ace of Clubs**_) will force our UFO Baby hero to commit more killings, and a villain from story arc # 1 will make a return, giving more trouble to our DDS and F-4 heroes.

In the last chapter two chapters, Leangle gave Sakura Kinomoto a hard time as he unsealed some of the dangerous Clow Cards, and it took a lot of effort to reseal them. Now in this chapter they're gong to meet again, and more Cards are going to be used in their upcoming fight.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

**_Disclamer:_**

At a morgue in Atami, Tsukasa, Akira and Sojiro were staring at the sky as the sun sets down, their faces still has tears as they try to cope with the fact that their godfather, Go Kiryu, is dead as he was killed by the Spider Clow Beast that took possession of Kanata. Sakura came to the three F-4 members and bowed to them several times while apologizing for not saving him.

"We already told you that it's not your fault. We can move on, and what's important is that we find Kanata Saionji and free him from the Clubs Buckle's power. Don't worry…we're fine.".

The Class S member bowed again and left as she heads back to Tomoeda to meet up with her friends. Sojiro turns to Tsukasa and they had a rather serious discussion.

"What now? It seems that we'll have to get aggressive if we are to save that boy. And how do we tell Rui that our godfather's dead?". "Rui can take this well…but I'm not sure about it. Perhaps it'll be best if he doesn't know about this for now".

The three F-4 members decided to head to their homes to figure out their next step and hoped that they can formulate a plan in saving Kanata.

Meanwhile, at an alley a trail of several corpses are laid on the ground, their chests had a huge hole and that their hearts were scattered all over and their bodies were covered in a pool of blood. The scene shifts to a green-armored figure, which turn out to be Mask Rider Leangle. His right hand is covered with blood and he departs from the scene as if nothing has happened.

**

* * *

**

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 55: _Tonsou_ _no Kuro Kado _**

The next day, Tsukasa came down to the dining room to have breakfast, and was surprised to see that his sister, Tsubaki, was there as she had arrived last night but due to exhaustion from her flight, she went to bed and was unable to meet him. She surprised the F-4 leader when she told him about learning of Kiryu's death, as someone informed her about it.

"I'm alright now, Tsubaki…I've gotten over it. Sojiro and Akira got the news as well and they handled it well…". "Hmph…that's what he get for being a bit too eccentric. He should know when to stay out of trouble, and he got what he deserved. I don't know why I let him become your godfather…" Kaede Domyouji snorted as she was half-pleased that a "bad influence" is no longer around her son, but was taken by surprise as her son grabbed her by her shirt and pinned rather hard against the wall, with Tsubaki trying to pacify her hot-headed brother.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE WENT THROUGH…AND HE DIDN'T DIE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID! HE WAS MURDERED…AND WE'RE PARTLY TO BE BLAMED OF IT!! SO DON'T YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO HIM, YOU FUCKING OLD HAG! HE MAY BE A BIT ECCENTRIC, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT…BUT HE IS NEVER A BAD INFLUENCE! KIRYU IS A GOOD MAN AND I'M GLAD THAT WE F-4 HAVE HIM AS OUR GODFATHER!! IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER DEROGATORY REMARK ON HIM, YOU'D BETTER BE PREPARED…".

After that he released his grip on his mother and left the house, his head is still steaming from that incident, and the Domyouji matriarch was quite shaken by this. Tsubaki looked at her and said,

"Never pull something like that when he's down. You're lucky he managed to hold back, but if were to snap, I don't want to think about that…"

At DDS, Class Q, A, C, R and S were glad that Kyuu and Ryu have returned and recovered from their injuries and are 100 percent fit to do a detective job. Even the DDS staff members were relieved that the two Class Q members didn't suffer any permanent damage and that they still retained their knowledge in solving mysteries. Kyuu lifted Megumi in his arms and jokingly stated that he and his lover have some "unfinished business" to attend, but Kyo whacked them on their heads, reminding them that they still have to solve one particular case: Mask Rider Leangle.

At the conference room, Kotaro Nanami showed to Principal Dan, Shuno Katagiri and Tatsumi Hongou the footages that he took at the Atami park where the recent battle took place. The DDS principal was concerned on how the DDS students concerned would handle something like this. First they dealt with Pluto, then SMART Brain Corporation, and now this.

At a park in Tsukuji, three days later, a possessed Kanata saw several children were playing at the playground, with their parents watching them by. Inside his mind, the Spider Clow Beast came up with a devious plan to lure one of the F-4 members into coming here and fight him. The teenage boy came to the playground with the Clubs Buckle already attached to his waist and the children stared at the 14-year old boy as he folded his right arm across his body while raising his left arm and slowly waved across his face. The kids and the parents were quite alarmed when Kanata chants "_HENSHIN!_" in a demonic tone, and activated the buckle in which the purple projection fires out and knocks down a janitor and the projection went to him and Kanata became Mask Rider Leangle. While the parents looked apprehensive, the kids think that Leangle is a mascot and went to him.

"_He-he-he…it worked than I thought…by now those humans have picked up my signal…and then I give that so-called Mask Rider Garren a compromising position that he has no chance of turning me down…and then I unseal one of his cards…_"

Leangle waited patiently for the DDS students to trace his signal while posing for the kids and the parents didn't find him threatening so they stay put.

At DDS, inside Class C's room, Miyako picked up the Clow Detector after it beeped, startling a teacher. Daisuke looked at it and both were alarmed at what they saw. They picked up the signal of Leangle and it was near the F-4's location. She picked up her mobile phone to call Sojiro.

At Eitoku Academy, Sojiro picked up his cellphone and was briefed by Miyako about the situation, and he was more than willing to deal with it, wanting to save Kanata.

"Alright, tell me the location…what, Tsukiji…? In a nearby park?? That place's loaded with kids! Oh no…he'd better not use those kids as sacrificial lambs…I'm on my way!".

The playboy-F-4 member sprints off from his classroom and boarded his motorcycle as he speeds of towards Tsukiji Park, and prayed that he won't be seeing anymore corpses. He also prayed that he is not too late and everyone there are intact.

Also near that area, Sakura Kinomoto had just finished solving a theft case in which the real culprit was caught, and is heading back to DDS when she gets a text message from Tomoyo and Ken, informing her of the situation, and she immediately headed for Tsukiji Park to stop Leangle, as well as getting the rest of the Clow Cards back. She also prepared the Heal card so that she can have faster time to bring it out and use it in case there are casualties.

At the Tsukiji Park, Leangle's plan was working than he expected, as he drew a lot of tourists and children, as they paused to look at his armor and some were even taking pictures. He was all too pleased by this and was still waiting for Garren to arrive. And as if on cue, the F-4 member finally arrived, alarmed at the huge number of people flocking the green-armored villain, and he feared that if he doesn't do something the situation would take an ugly turn to the worst.

"I'm here, Kanata…what are you up to? Why are you attracting these people?? What is it you want??".

The tourists, residents and children were looking between the F-4 member and Leangle as they exchange words, some were baffled at the topic while others seem to pick up.

"_Sojiro Nishikado…I want you to fight me…as I always want to…now accept my challenge, as you probably know what I'm going to do if you turn me down…and you wouldn't want that to happen, no?_".

"Let them go and we'll discuss your terms…and if we fight, let's do someplace else…".

"_We stay here…and you're just stalling me…perhaps a little persuasion will make you change your mind…_".

As Sojiro had feared, Leangle took a Clow Card and tossed it to the air and took another card and swiped onto his staff's card reader. It was the REMOTE TAPIR card.

"REMOTE…"

The card glowed and a beam of light hit the Thunder card, and Thunder was unsealed. Under Leangle's mental command, Thunder fired a powerful bolt of lightning and struck all of the people there except for Sojiro, charring them to death, sparing no one. The F-4 member was incensed and had no recourse but to fight him head on.

"Damn you…if you're just using that boy to do your murdering spree, then I won't hold back!". "_Are you willing to kill this boy? I still have him hostage. You do that and you'll be plagued by guilt…care to take it a try…? Hmm…?_".

"If I have to…I will. At least he won't suffer any longer doing your dirty work! Now…either you let him go or I skin you alive, you fucking monster!".

Seeing that a three-year old girl was alive and crying at seeing her mom dead, Leangle pointed a finger at the crying girl and made a shooting gun gesture, and Thunder grabbed the little girl by her neck, electrocuting her until her body was charred beyond recognition, her clothes burned and burning scent was covering the area, and the F-4 member was angered as the corpse was reduced to burned coal, which disintegrated into dust, cremating her.

Sojiro inserted the CHANGE STAG card into the diamond buckle and the metallic belt strap was encased on his waist followed by a humming sound. He raised his left arm and made a closed-fist gesture and chanted "_HENSHIN!_", and followed it by pulling the lever on the right side of the buckle, which revealed the diamond symbol and fired a violet projection wall, and as the F-4 member ran through the projection wall, he emerged in his armored form as Mask Rider Garren.

Seconds later the two brawled and the red-armored, F-4 member is steamed at what Leangle did to the little girl, and began to deliver a barrage of punches and kick, and followed it with a few shots from his blaster gun, staggering the green-armored opponent and dazing him silly. Thunder came in and kept Garren at bay thus giving Leangle ample time to regain his bearings, and took out two cards: The FIGHT and REMOTE TAPIR cards. Leangle swiped the REMOTE TAPIR, and the card's beam hit FIGHT card, unsealing FIGHT, and joined Thunder in fighting the red-armored F-4 member.

Leangle watches the scene with glee as he took out another card and swiped it onto his staff's card reader, which was the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card. Moments later, his card compartment glowed and his cards are now reusable for another round. He then watches the scene in which Garren accidentally drops a card as he tries to take three cards out. As he came closer, the green-armored enemy saw what card that was dropped: the FUSION PEACOCK (_**Category Jack of Diamonds**_). Remembering what Isaka has done for him, the Spider Clow Beast decided to repay him by unsealing him, as he wanted to know more about Isaka's plans on how to share their ruling this world.

At this point, Sakura Kinomoto arrived as she witnessed what happened from afar, and confronted Leangle, demanding to stop this insanity.

"_Insanity, my dear? No…this is what we Clow Beasts are created and made for…to make this world our own…surely Clow Reed told you about that?_".

The Class S member and Cardcaptor was unable to respond to those words as she was never told either by Clow Reed or Eriol about the Clow Beast so she maintained a serious look and pose while brandishing her Star Staff. He was quite amused to see that she knows nothing about them.

"_What a shame…anyway…you want your precious Clow Cards back, don't you…? Here, take them…I have no use for them!_".

Sakura was cautious but nevertheless took the cards and was about to secure them when Leangle swiped the REMOTE TAPIR card and its beam hit the Clow Cards in Sakura's hands, as well as the FUSION PEACOCK card. Soon Isaka and the Clow Cards were unsealed, and the Cardcaptor cursed herself for falling into a trap. The Peacock Clow Beast changed into his human form ad congratulated Leangle for a good job.

"Well, done, Category Ace…well done. I was right about forming a partnership with you. Now let's depart and leave those humans…they won't last for ten minutes or less…".

Leangle and Isaka departed as Garren is busy trying to fend off THUNDER and FIGHT, while Sakura runs off trying to evade getting caught by the rampaging Clow Cards.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_**

* * *

****Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

Looks like the trouble has just gotten doubled. Isaka's back, and now all the Clow Cards have been unsealed and are after Sakura's hide! Mask Rider Garren has to contend with the THUNDER and FIGHT cards alone. How will they be able to get out this mess??

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A pivotal character from Cardcaptor Sakura finally makes his appearance and lends a big help to the DDS students. Isaka knows who this character is and gets into a fight.

Will Sakura be able to seal all the Clow Cards in just one go? Who's going to bail her out?


	56. Yue vs Isaka

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

The bad guy who started this fiasco is back! Yup, Isaka, aka the **Peacock Clow Beast**, is now back and is going to give new problems to our heroes. And this certainly means bad news to Sojiro Nishikado, aka Mask Rider Garren, since he sealed him as to avenge Yuuki Matsuoka.

Right now Sojiro Nishikado and Sakura Kinomoto are having their hands full in fighting off the Clow Cards that were unsealed by Mask Rider Leangle. See how they could contain them all at once.

Oh, a certain someone makes his appearance in this Detective School Q fic and will provide a big support to Sakura and the rest.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

At one side of the Tsukiji Park, Sakura was hard-pressed as she tries to outrun 39 unsealed Clow Cards that are after her, and she only has only 14, and she knew that they're outnumbered. She tries to think of a way to outsmart them without risking any serious injuries.

At the other side of the park, Mask Rider Garren realized that he dropped the FUSION PEACOCK card, and deduced that Mask Rider Leangle has it and probably unsealed him. He then saw Sakura being chased and has to act now. Seeing that there's a lake nearby, he tricked the THUNDER and FIGHT into going there and as they touched the water, both were electrocuted, and he took out the three cards and swiped them into his blaster gun's card reader. The cards were:

- Drop Whale (_**Category Five of Diamonds**_);

- Firefly (_**Category six of Diamonds**_);

- Gemini Zebra (_**Category Nine of Diamonds**_)

"DROP…"

"FIRE…"

"GEMINI…"

As the three cards were wiped, they floated into the air and went through his armor, with the blaster spoke and chants "BURNING DIVIDE". The armored F-4 member jumps into the air and did a reverse somersault kick, his feet were on fire and splits into two. They both hit THUNDER and FIGHT and both were out for the count. After making sure that they're not moving he turned his attention to Sakura as she was being besieged by her attackers.

**

* * *

**

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 56: _Yue vs Isaka_**

Seoul International Airport, 10 am, Yukito had just arrived there after spending almost five months attending a seminar sponsored by his parents and was pleased that he is coming back to Tomoeda Japan. Inside his mind, Yukito's sub-consciousness was talking to Yue's and are both having a mental conversation.

Yue: "it's about time we return…I had enough filling for your parents' spoiling you too much."

Yukito: "Come on, Yue…live a little…this is the 21 century…and you'll have to adapt and fit in. Remember…you accepted the fact that Clow Reed won't return, but Eriol was able to help you up…"

Yue: "After he answered my question, and remember, he's a reincarnation of Clow Reed, so please…".

Their mental discussion was interrupted when they saw a commotion heading towards their way: it was Kero-chan!. Since Kero-chan's form was too small and cute, everyone inside the airport assumed that he was a Digimon, but the attention he made garnered a lot of children following him. In fact, Kero-chan had to scare one off as he was being followed.

"Huurraahh…I'm from the Acacia Tree…no one loves me except the Acacia Tree…touch me and you'll turn into a tree…muwuhahaha…"

(**A/N:** I got this idea from the Korean horror movie, **_Acacia_**. It was quite scary and I was hooked to it for a few weeks).

This scared the kids but Yukito cover it up as he grabbed Kero-chan by his wings and pulled him back.

"Please forgive my Digimon partner…he always watch a lot of Asian horror flicks…". Kero-chan was quick to deny it but his mouth was covered by Yukito as they head towards the men's bathroom. There Yukito changed into his true form of Yue and had a heated talk with his fellow guardian.

"…what?? A Clow Beast in Japan you say?? How did that happened?? And how did those cards wound up in the hands of a corporation??". "Even I don't know. And regretfully…I wasn't able to tell Sakura about this since I partially recovered most of my past memories. And what's even worse, they are different now as opposed to before. They can merge with the Digimons to form a living being that are carnivorous in nature. And once resealed, they act as power-ups to four suit of armors modeled after the four Card Suits. Sakura and the DDS students have joined forces with the members of F-4, who regained their free will and are now dealing with the problem…". "The Clow Beasts who merged with the Digimons are just a handful to worry…I'm even more worried about the **Royals**.". "The **Royals**? I can't seem to recall them…".

Their discussion was interrupted when the telecom made an announcement which caused the two to end their debate.

"_LAST CALL FOR THE PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT 14344…LAST CALL FOR THE PASENGERS OF FLIGHT 14344…THIS WILL BE THE LAST FLIGHT HEADING TO TOMOEDA, JAPAN…IF YOU MISS THIS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT FLIGHT IN 12 HOURS…_".

Yue glowed as he changed back to his borrowed form becoming Yukito again, and made a suggestion to Kero-chan which he agreed.

"Once we're on board, I'll mentally ask Yue to form a "mind bridge" so that the three of us can communicate telepathically as to not draw suspicion from other people.".

After 15 minutes of boarding the lane, they now braced themselves as Flight 14344 flies off to Tomoeda, Japan.

Back at Tsukiji, Japan, Garren managed to get the 39 Clow Cards' attention by firing his blaster gun at them and they took the bait as the surrounded him. Sakura saw this and came up with an idea. The scene shifts to Garren as the armored F-4 member was being treated like a punching bag as the Clow Cards took turns in mauling him, and finally, the F-4 member slumped on the ground, lying in his back, and the projection wall fired and enveloped his body becoming Sojiro Nishikado again and was down for the count. They turned their attention towards Sakura, who was making funny faces to infuriate them.

The WATERY hurled a water blast that seemingly knocked her out. Seeing that she's not moving, they believed that they killed her as they saw blood seeping out of her body, and left to join Leangle and Isaka. After the coast is clear, Sakura got up and glowed. It was MIRROR, who impersonated Sakura after being told of her plans. At the ground was a bottle of red food coloring. The 39 Clow Cards have been fooled, and Sakura and Sojiro managed to evade death. She checks on the F-4 member who managed to wake up but clutched his ribs as pain kicked in.

"Hold on…I'll take care of that…HEAL!". The Cardcaptor struck the HEAL card with her Star Staff and the F-4 was healed of his injured upper body, and both left the scene before the police arrived.

At an unspecified area, not far away, Isaka glanced at Kanata Saionji, seeing that he was the one all along whom the Spider Clow Beast had chosen as its host body. He was pleased that with Leangle at his side, taking over the world will be easier. Now he has to come up with a way to have the two F-4 members fall back into his hypnotic power so that they can take out all necessary threats.

Back at DDS, Sakura and Sojiro met up with Class C on the rooftop of the main building to inform them of what happened. Syaoran was full of worried that he hugged his lover in front of everyone and she blushed profusely. The male Class S member blushed later as Tomoyo was videotaping her. Class Q, A and R were not around as they were attending a special lecture, thus only C and s are available, but sans Hawkmon and Armadimon, who were killed as their bodies were taken over by the Clow Beasts' spirits. Then Sojiro's phone began to rang, and the rest listens in on the conversation. The caller turned out to be Isaka, who spoke to the F-4 member with pure malice.

"Hello, Nishikado…remember me? I killed your lover, and now I'm back. I'm at a warehouse full of human children. If you wish to save them, come over at Roppongi now and make sure you and Domyouji are the only ones to come. This is between you F-4 and me. Leangle is no longer with me as he betrayed me. And no police…or else…".

Sojiro looks at the phone and then to the two sections, as he wanted to ask for their help as he couldn't risk bringing a still injured Tsukasa along, and Daisuke and Sakura nodded in unison. They began to formulate a plan in surprising their opponents.

Later that day, at the Roppongi warehouse, which was abandoned for five years, Isaka was staring at the children who were tied up like chickens being delivered, and they were naked. Leangle was also watching them and at times beat them up with his staff, but the man with the black shades and clothing coolly pacified his ally.

"Patience, my friend…we should make sure that we don't agitate our targets…once this is over, they are yours for the taking…". "_Waiting is making me idle…and I couldn't stand these brats crying…they're getting in my nerves…shut up or I break your jaws!_".

Finally, the door slides open and the two F-4 members, Sojiro Nishikado and Tsukasa Domyouji, arrived, and are alone. They saw the children being tied up and some were bleeding by their lips.

"Why did you hurt them?? You bully! You said you won't hurt them if we turn ourselves in!" Sojiro demanded, but a huge metallic net fell upon them and trapped the two. They realized that they were tricked. And to their shock, Leangle swipes the REMOTE TAPIR card and the beam glowed and it hits the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card, unsealing Centipede Clow Beast, who began to chew down on the Children by biting their necks until their heads were severed. Five have died and five more remained and screams were echoed within the warehouse.

"Think we didn't know, eh? You forget that I can sense an aura of a Clow Card. Didn't see that coming, eh MIRROR? And the 39 unsealed Clow Cards are right outside as they are now preventing those Digimons from coming closer here. Now where is Domyouji? If he's not here, fine, I'll settle with you." Isaka sneered.

A few feet away from the warehouse, Fladramon, Angemon, Stingmon, and Angewomon are busy fighting the 39 Clow Cards, and they fought to a standstill while Sakura sneaks in along with Syaoran. They didn't anticipate this and realized that Isaka may have seen through their plans. As they entered the warehouse they saw Mirror being thrown against the wall as Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and began to assault the two Class S members.

"Sakura…leave him to me! Go free Sojiro!" he urged as he and Isaka clashed swords. Nodding, the female Class S member went to where Sojiro is and was blocked by Leangle. He jabbed her gut with his staff and hit her on her face, busting her lips and broke her nose. Bloodstains dripped on her nose and lips and stained her upper clothing, and this ticked her off.

"_O' Key that conceals the power of the Star…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me…by my power I command you…RELEASE!_".

The Star Staff was activated and summoned TWIN card, and the Twins began to fight Leangle, who retaliated by using his staff. She then summoned SWORD and cut off the net, freeing Sojiro, and then they saw Syaoran being stabbed on his stomach by the Peacock Clow Beast's sword, and proceeded to slash his wrists and throat. Not wasting time, the F-4 member inserted the CHANGE STAG card into the Diamond Buckle and…you know the rest. He then pulled the lever of his buckle and shouted "_HENSHIN!_", and the buckle chanted "TURN UP!" and the violet projection wall was fired, knocking the Clow Beast away, and as the F-4 member went through the projection wall, he was encased in his armored form of Mask Rider Garren.

Garren took out his blaster gun and opened fire, forcing Isaka to go outside, while Leangle swipes the SMOKE SQUID card on his staff and the TWIN were disoriented by the smoke as the green-armored enemy sneaks out of the warehouse. Once outside, Isaka was greeted by someone, and it was none other than Yue himself.

"It's been a long time, Clow Beast, and I see you adopted a borrowed name of Isaka. Now you're going to spend hard time for your crimes here.". Isaka reverted to his human words and made a speech before reverting to his Clow Beast form and opened fire using his fireball.

"Never! I won't be imprisoned again and I won't let my plans be ruined just because you chose that small bitch as the new Cardcaptor! Clow Reed made a wrong choice by choosing a teenage bitch!".

Yue created a barrier to deflect the fireballs and feather missiles, but was struck when Angemon was thrown towards him as the 39 Clow Beasts were getting the upper hand. Seeing the situation, Yue used his powers to stun all the 39 Clow Cards, and Sakura emerged from the warehouse with the healed Syaoran and both used their methods in sealing the Clow Cards, and they succeeded, but a terrifying scene took place after that.

After sealing the cards, she was about to regain them when she noticed that Syaoran was hit on his gut by Leangle's staff and was hurled away, then he swipes the RUSH RHINOCEROS card and the staff chants "RUSH", and punched the Cardcaptor on her chest, and an x-ray scene played, in which her chest bones shattered, and flew towards Isaka, who fired several blast of pyrokenetic energy, further injuring her and followed it with impaling several feathers on her throat, lungs, stomach and heart, and was thrown towards the warehouse which he fired more blasts, thus an explosion occurred.

"Aren't you going to save your mistress? Or do you want to go after me..? Your choice, your loss.". Yue angrily went towards the burning warehouse while Isaka and Leangle escapes, and Kero-chan arrived in his original form and used his force field to fan off the flames. As they got her out, she was in critical condition and they took her to the nearest hospital. Daisuke and Takeru grappled onto an enraged Syaoran and it took Yue to persuade him to let them go and be at Sakura's side.

An hour later, Sakura was confined at the Roppongi Hospital, and with no one looking, Yue used the HEAL card to patch up the heavy wounds and soon she was okay.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_**

* * *

****Kakusei** by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Yue's back, and here to stay, and now Sakura and the DDS students are about to get some info in regards to the Clow Beasts and why they were sealed in the first place and now investigate on how they ended up in the hands of B.O.A.R.D.

- And now Sakura got all of her Clow Cards back, and it was a painful way of regaining them. Now her problems are over, and focused on the other task at hand.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Once again…**Takeshi Asakura** makes another one-shot appearance. Aside from facing a revengeful **WeiB Kreuz** members, **Mask Rider Leangle** shows up to capture **Venomon** (you know, the Cobra-Digimon).

In other words...a battle royale may take place should the fighters engage in a free-for-all...


	57. Royal Rumble

**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**

Thirty chapters ago, Takeshi Asakura became one of my favorite recurring character and villain in my previous Detective School Q fic _**Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for the Future**_.

Although that fic ended, he appeared in a brief role in _**Rise of the Orphenochs**_ and then Chapter 27 of this fic (I seem to make a habit of having him beating up **WeiB Kreuz** whenever I cast him in a Detective School Q fic).

Now he appears again and is now going to face the wrath of the famed Flower Boys after he thrashed both them and their shop, House of Kitten.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, the flower shop, the House of Kitten was re-opened after undergoing repairs and that the four florists have recovered from their injuries. They lost a lot of capital and income due to Asakura's attack, and now they're planning on getting even.

Of course they have to regain the flame within them as popular florists. Aya was in charge of accepting deliveries, Ken in charge of the payment, Omi accepting the orders, and Yoji, well…flirting with the girls. Aya was ticked off that he threw a pail and it shoot right into his head and earned a lot of giggles from the pretty ladies, but their reveries were interrupted when the TV newsflash announced that Asakura had just murdered a lot of people with the aid of Venomon.

The four florists glanced at each other and nodded, realizing that the maniac has to be stopped regardless of the odds, as their attacker have seemingly bought the services of a cobra-Digimon. They were not discouraged and decided to come up with a plan of getting even without risking getting attacked from his newly-acquired partner.

However, what they didn't know is that Asakura and Venomon had already formed a partnership after they were attacked months ago, and if not for Venomon's decision to follow Asakura, the four florists would have been eaten up by the Digimon.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 57: _Roiyaru no Ramburo_**

At their secret headquarters, Aya, Omi, Yoji and Ken were browsing on their computers and laptop trying to get some information in regards to Asakura. So far, they managed to learn some of his past life before being jailed:

- he committed arson that resulted in killing his parents and other relatives living in side his family house that burned down;

- learning that his youngest brother was still alive, he tracked him down and killed him by impaling his head with a sharp, metallic object, which punctured his brain;

- he murdered several teenagers inside a dormitory ten years ago by hurling a C-4 at night;

- injured scores of foreign athletes inside a restaurant that resulted in crippling them and put Japan in a bad light;

- killed dozens of policemen and policewomen who chanced upon him by either shooting them, breaking their necks or crashing their cars against one another;

- leaving a trail of corpses and injured people lying o the ground outside establishments;

- he loves to maim people;

- he loves a fight;

- if he fancies someone…he'll provoke them to fight him.

- Has a bad temper and when pissed off he usually thrashes an establishment if he finds no one to fight with;

- Has escaped prison several times. Although he was recaptured, he eventually makes an escape and is on the loose;

- Has a standing grudge against known lawyer Suichi Kitaoka

The four members of WeiB Kreuz sweat-dropped at what they found out and wondered why the police couldn't contain a man who is considered very dangerous. And to top it off, the sequence is very obvious: Asakura beats up or kill someone…he fought the police…he gets captured…then he escapes…and the cycle repeats itself.

"Geez…no wonder he keeps coming back here…those cops are really useless…and he nearly cost me my gorgeous face…" Yoji sighed.

"At least you didn't lose your life, Yoji. Now we make our own catch. What if we pin him down? Turn him over or kill him?" Ken replied.

"I say we kill him. If we turn him in he might blew out cover. Besides, he might escape again and thrash our shop. And it'll be déjà vu all over." Aya responded.

"But what about that Digimon that's following Asakura?? We have to divert his attention while the others go after that maniac." Omi made the next statement. The four of them looked at each other and wonder what steps they should take.

Later that night, Asakura had just beaten up another punk after the punk unwisely challenged the troublemaker, and is in a very bad shape, and he couldn't move much.

"_Baka_…you're so weak…and not worth my time…_oi_, Venomon…he's all yours now…". The punk stared wide-eyed in terror as he saw the 8-foot cobra-Digimon slithering above him. He realized that he was going to be eaten alive.

"What were you expecting…_**Anaconda**_? _Gomen_…this isn't the Amazon…too bad Jennifer Lopez was my type…bon appetite then…".

The punk screamed out as he was being gobbled by Venomon, and minutes later he was licking his lips after eating him alive and wiped the blood of the floor. Then they got an unexpected visit. It was none other than WeiB Kreuz, and they were brandishing their weapons.

"Nice outfits…but don't you think Halloween's several months away? Unless you're attending a costume ball…" the Digimon mocked, but Asakura recognized them and realized what they came for.

"You came here for a rematch? Good…you can fill my stomach as I'm aching for a fight. After all…I thrashed your shop…and your ego. Come on, let's fight the fight.".

"We're more than happy too…after all, you thrashed our shop…lost a lot of income…and I almost lost my beautiful face. Now we're going to make sure you won't come back!" Yoji hissed.

"We couldn't believe that the police were so inept in putting you behind bars…now we put you somewhere safe and clean…in the coffin." Ken hissed.

"How about we type his name…on a website called "Jigoku Shoujo…?"". Omi suggested.

"This is real-life…not an anime, Omi…get serious and we'd better stick to the plan before someone see us and ruin everything we prepared for." Aya reminded.

But before a fight was about to break out, another visitor arrived, and Asakura grinned at who came in: **_Mask Rider Zolda_**!

"Sorry to crash in…but Asakura is mine…he and I have some unfinished business to attend.".

"Ah…Kitaoka…how nice of you to show up…now my night is complete…".

WeiB Kreuz were silent for a few minutes, and soon realized that Asakura was referring to Suichi Kitaoka...the controversial lawyer!

"You sure have a lot of admirers…so who should I choose? Those Flower Four…? Or Mr. Robocop wannabe…?" Venomon quipped, but two more arrived and the scene looked like a battle royal as everyone seemed to show up. It was Kanata Saionji and Isaka. Everyone glanced incredulous at what a 14-year old boy is doing hear, but were surprised when Kanata spoke, via the Spider Clow Beast's voice.

"I want that Digimon…and I want it now!".

Venomon was quite challenged and mocked his opponent in return.

"So you want a piece of me, huh? Fine with me…I'm game…". "You four shall be my opponent…will that do?" Isaka challenged, while Asakura took out a cellphone with a cobra engraved at the phone cover and punched the codes.

**6-5-2 ENTER**

A computerized voice spoke from the cellphone and said "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Asakura raised his right hand and made a snake fist gesture and said "**_HENSHIN!_**" and jammed the cellphone into the holster of the belt and the cellphone said "**_COMPLETE_**", and his body shone in violet light with silver and black background and is no encased in an armor that resembled Cobra Commander of G.I. Joe. He became Mask Rider Ohja.

Then Kanata inserted the **CHANGE SPIDER** card into the Clubs buckle and a belt strap was formed. He made a pose and chanted "**_HENSHIN!_**" and opened the front portion of his buckle and the buckle said "OPEN UP!" and the purple projection fired away and went to Kanata's body, and is encased in his green armor and became Mask Rider Leangle. Everyone except for Ohja and Isaka were surprised at Leangle's appearance.

"Who cares who my opponent is…let's rumble!" Ohja chirped, and with that a three-way fight broke out between three opposing sides:

- Zolda vs. Ohja

- WeiB Kreuz vs. Isaka

- Leangle vs. Venomon

Zolda took out his submachine gun and opened fire, firing a barrage of bullets but Ohja just shrugged it off and evaded the gunfire while laughing like a maniac. They moved away and went to an abandoned warehouse to further suit their battle.

Meanwhile Isaka adjusted his shades as he stood in between the WeiB Kreuz, who formed a circle and surrounded him. They waited for their opponent to make the first strike but were surprised by his statement.

"Don't be shy, gentlemen…you may attack me, but I won't hold back.".

Yoji made the first strike by throwing his wire towards Isaka, but the enigmatic man raised a hand and Yoji got tied up by his own wire. Ken was the next to attack, and stopped mid-way as his opponent raised a hand and fired a few balls of fire and the WeiB Kreuz member narrowly dodged it and saw the fireballs hitting an abandoned car and exploded. Ken gritted his teeth as he decided to be more careful. Omi decided to help out by firing arrows from his crossbow and managed to hit Isaka on his right hand, but he, Ken and Aya were shocked to see that their opponent didn't show any pain and simply removed the impaled arrow with ease.

"This is like child's play…now it's time I get serious…". Isaka slowly changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and stood in front of the surprised WeiB Kreuz. He raised his hand and wiggled his four fingers, gesturing his opponent to attack him. Aya gritted his teeth, not expecting to fight someone like this.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is real or if we're inside a Power Rangers' dimension..." Yoji quipped, after being helped by Omi which set him loose.

"_Baka_! don't get intimidated! Just get him!" Aya screeched.

Yoji used is steel wire to wrap the Peacock Clow Beast's neck, attempting to strangle him while Ken goes in for the kill, but Ken was levitating into the air as the Clow Beast used his telekenesis on him and Ken collided with Yoji, and the Clow Beast was free.

Omi fired his crossbow arrows, but but was struck by the Pacock's feather missiles. Ken and Yoji approached their opponent on both sides, but were downed when struck by fireballs. This leaves Aya as the only one left, and the WeiB Kreuz leader was unwilling to leave his teammates behind.

Nearby, Venomon spits out acid intending to hit Leangle but he always evaded the attack, and the cobra-Digimon was getting agitated at missing his target. He tried to get a clear shot but was denied.

"Stand still-you green-horn! You're supposed to be a spider, right? So stop pretending that you're some Speedy Gonzalez!".

But Leangle ignored the taunt and kept on dodging. Angered, Venomon attempted to do a head-butt, and again the green-armored teenager jumped away and hit his opponent on his head with his staff, dazing him. He then saw a Clow Card spirit coming out of a nearby window, which was the spirit that was stalking him and entered his body. Venomon tried to fight off the invading Clow Card spirit, but after two minutes of struggling, the cobra-Digimon lost, and his body surrendered to the invader, as he glowed and changed shape, transforming into the Cobra Clow Beast. The Cobra Clow Beast began to assault Leangle but missed, and tried another head-butt, but he didn't notice that the armored marauder has swiped a card onto his staff, which is the **BLIZZARD POLAR** card.

"_BLIZZARD…_"

The Cobra Clow Beast's neck was encased in ice and bounded to the ground, thus the monster couldn't get enough leverage to break free. Leangle swipes another card onto his staff, and this time it was the **RUSH RHINOCEROS** card.

"_RUSH…_"

The green-armored fighter's right hand glowed and executed a straight punch and hit the Clow Beast on his temple and collided against a wall, knocking him out. He then took out a card and tossed it towards the unconscious Clow Beast and was absorbed.

Once absorbed, the card went to Leangle's hand and the card was shown in the open and is revealed that the Cobra clow Beast sealed became the **Category Five of Clubs: _BITE COBRA_**. He then turns around to see the Peacock Clow Beast fighting against WeiB Kreuz.

Inside the warehouse, Ohja took out a laser saber and used it to deflect Zolda's bullets while laughing like a crazed hyena for he is enjoying the fight. He has never fought a good fight since the fall of the Orphenochs several months ago (see **_Paradise Lost_** fic).

"Buwu-ha-ha-ha! I've never enjoyed this fight since the last time. I could go on like this forever! Soon your life will be mine, Kitaoka!".

"You think I'm enjoying this, Asakura?! If I can't send you to jail this time, then I'll send you to hell!" Zolda rebutted and brought out a huge cannon and opened fire, but Ohja dodged it and the blast hit a pillar, blocking Zolda's passage and allowed Ohja to make a quick escape.

As he got out, the armored Asakura saw Aya sprawled on the ground, bleeding after being stabbed by the Clow Beas's talons. He couldn't accept the fact that WeiB Kreuz was beaten to a pulp and the Peacock Clow Beast reverted back to his human form and adjusted his shades. A visibly irritated Asakura felt sour as he wanted to beat the hell out of WeiB Kreuz, but now decided to target Isaka instead.

"I can't believe you took out my dinner…but since you've beaten them…I'll have to settle for you…".

Isaka glanced at the violet-armored figure and was a bit impressed at its design, but was displeased by his demeanor and attitude, and realized that he is not worth his time.

"I simply turn down…but why not handle Leangle instead…if you beat him, then perhaps I might entertain you…but if you lose…well, you what happens…".

Ohja sneered at Isaka's reply and took out his cellphone and punched in the codes.

**3-8-2-2 ENTER**

A voice spoke from the cellphone and said, "**_METALGELAS…COME CLOSER…_**"

A minute later a human-sized, mechanical rhinoceros bursts into the scene and Isaka instinctively changes into his Clow Beast form, but was gored and he fell against a nearby trash cans. He got up as Ohja stood in front of his mechanical minion, gloating at his handiwork.

"Like that? That's for looking down at me…now watch as I take down Mr. Greenhorn over there…".

He took out what appeared to be an arm gauntlet that resembles a head of a rhino and attached it on his right forearm while pressing the ENTER button of his cellphone.

"**_EXCEED CHARGE…_**"

The gauntlet's tip was energized and a laser point emerged and resembled a rhino's horn, while he mounting on Metalgelas' shoulders, acting like a spear and the mechanical rhino starts to charge toward Leangle, but leangle was prepared and took out two cards and swiped them on his staff. The cards swiped were the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA.

"_BITE…_"

"_BLIZZARD…_"

The two cards levitated around him and disappeared into his armor and a voice spoke from Leangle's staff and said "BLIZZARD CRUSH". As Ohja and Metalgelas charged towards their target, Leangle jumps up and went towards his opponents, and a mist of freezing ice emerged from his feet and sprayed it onto Ohja and Metalgelas, slowing them down until they froze in place, and Ohja was not pleased with what's going on.

"What…what is this?? Why can't I move??".

After the ice spray, Leangle performed a mid-air scissor kick and struck the two opponents, and both crashed against the wall and onto the ground, and the ground caved in and both fell down to a bottomless pit and Ohja screamed until his voice faded as he descended further. Isaka reverted back to normal and was pleased with his ally's performance. They departed from the scene leaving a bloodied but unconscious WeiB Kreuz behind.

A minute later, Zolda emerged from the wreckage and saw the unconscious four and decided to take them to the nearest hospital by calling his assistant, Goro Yura.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kakusei

by **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Hope you liked my one-shot filler, but it did feature the Suit of Wands, and two characters from my other Detective School Q fanfic, Koudoutai.

- A new card was acquired and it belonged to the Category of Clubs, and now Leangle has a signature card combo that's similar to the three Suits fighters. More are on the way so stay tuned.

- Well...this was supposed to be a rematch between WeiB Kreuz and Asakura, but I thought I'd up the ante by adding Kanata and Isaka into the mix, and it worked pretty well.

- Do you supposed that Asakura is out of the fic? Let me know if you want me to keep him out or bring him back for more action...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

We shift back to the DDS students as they try to pool their resources in stopping Isaka once and for all and seal him so he won't do more harm.

And finally Kanata managed to overcome the Spider Clow Beast's influence. Does this mean he'll turn good guy at last?

And want some honey? Lots and lots of honey?? A HUGE stock of honey?? Check back next chapter on how to get one.


	58. Beehive From Hell

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Sorry for the rather out-of-place plot from last chapter in which neither F-4 or the DDS students showed up, but it did show you Kanata's new attack, and how he whipped up Asakura's butt in one go and sent him out of the backburner.

Yeah…I intended to have WeiB Kreuz get even, but the plot demands a much needed exposure for the _Suit of Wands_ aka **Mask Rider Leangle**. Well…the three Card Suits are now in good hands, and Kanata's still…bad…

Now it's time for him to turn a new leaf and redeem himself. How? Read below on what will happen next as Kanata try to fight the Spider Clow Beast's control…

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

At an abandoned factory somewhere in the Kyoto border, Isaka glances at the cards that Kanata sealed and captured so far. Though they were few, as they have six of them, it was enough to give Leangle a lot of fire power to keep him going.

The cards, under the **_Category Clubs_**, that Kanata collected so far are:

**A - CHANGE SPIDER**

**4 – RUSH RHINOCEROS**

**5 – BITE COBRA**

**6 – BLIZZARD POLAR**

**7 – GEL JELLYFISH**

**9 – SMOKE SQUID**

**10 – REMOTE TAPIR**

As Isaka gave the cards to Kanata, he turned around to see that it was already nightfall, and decided to get some rest. The time was already 2:30 am and they have to find more allies now that they have abandoned B.O.A.R.D. as Tennoji is nowhere to be found after their HQ was raided.

By the next morning he woke up and learned that Kanata is nowhere to be found, and feared what he feared most as he deduced what happened.

"_The boy has regained his freewill…impossible…Spider Clow Beast has a powerful psychic power…how can he lose to a mere human boy…I must find him and put him back to the Catergory Ace's power before all my plans be laid to ruins…_"

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 58: _Jigoku no Hachinosu _**

Later that morning, Isaka was stealthily roaming the streets to find Kanata, and has no luck so far, as the streets are full of people and he couldn't discern which one is Kanata. Then he recalled the details on where Kanata is living and which school he attended, and then he came up with an idea on how to lure him out provided that he has his freewill. Then he saw a truck that was full of bottled honey and read the address posted on the sides of the truck. Using his psychic powers on the truck's driver, he learned that a Digimon is the chief source of honey and came up with a plan to use that Digimon to his advantage.

"_Perhaps this Digimon will be well suited for this…and if I'm right…this Digimon will be a good enhancer to the Category of Clubs…_".

He approached the truck driver and used hypnosis to take him to where this source of honey came from, which was in Shikoku Island. He instructed the truck driver to take him there immediately and the two cruised off.

Meanwhile, somewhere within Tokyo and Hikawa, Kanata was convulsing around the streets as the Spider Clow Beast was attempting to take over Kanata's mind, while the teenage boy tries to fight back, finally aware of what's happening. He tried all he could muster to regain his freewill but finally succumbed once more to the Category Ace of Clubs. Several onlookers saw this and wondered if Kanata is acting silly, but one person took notice of it: Tsukasa Domyouji!

"Kanata! Don't give in! I know you can fight it! Wake Up!".

"_Fool! I'm in control again! The boy lost! I won! Now you die!_".

The once-again possessed Kanata inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card inside the Clubs Buckle and purple metallic belt straps fasten around his waist, and did the usual pose, and chanted "_HENSHIN!_", in which the voice came from the Spider Clow Beast, and then he slides the left portion of the buckle's cover to the left, exposing the clubs symbol and a voice activation was confirmed with the robotic chant of "_OPEN UP!_", and the purple projection wall fired away knocking down the F-4 leader, and went to Kanata becoming Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle took out his retractable staff and took out a card, which is the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE and threw it onto the air, and then took out the REMOTE TAPIR card and swiped it onto the staff's card reader.

"REMOTE…".

Seconds later the Centipede Clow Beast is unsealed, and began to terrorize the pedestrians, killing half and injuring others. As Tsukasa tries to go after the monster, Leangle took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Meanwhile, at Shikoku Island, The truck arrived at a farm area where in a family of three were living at this area that consists of two parents and a nine-year old girl. As the truck driver stepped out of the truck he was carrying a shotgun that was armed. Before the people could react they were shot at pointblank range, hitting them at their heads, their brains and other tissues were scattered to the ground. This is because Isaka is still controlling the driver and he ordered the driver to shoot himself in the head and then he died at once. The Digimon living at the farm area, B-Mon, heard the shots and saw what happened and was very pissed.

"How dare you murdered these kind folks?? They haven't done anything to you and you killed them! I won't forgive you for this! You'll pay! Silver stinger!".

B-Mon fired silver-colored bee stings that fires like a barrage of darts but Isaka raised his hand and formed a barrier that blocked the Digimon's attack, at the same time he took out a Clow Card and unsealed it, and the spirit took over B-Mon, turning the Digimon into the Bee Clow Beast. Using his psychic powers, Isaka took control of the Clow Beast and gave him orders. After that both left Shikoku Island leaving the three corpse behind.

Back at Hikawa, Tsukasa changed into Mask Rider Blade and tried to get the Centipede Clow Beast to leave the streets after killing 12 more persons, and had to resort to drastic measures to minimize the casualties by swiping the BEAT LION card and punched the monster away and the Clow Beast fell to an open manhole. The armored F-4 reverted back to normal before he was being seen by witnesses. The Centipede Clow Beast, weakened, took the opportunity to escape.

Tsukasa slips away while police and paramedics arrived to assists the victims. He contacted Class C and asked them if they have a fixed signal on Leangle, and luck was on the DDS students' side, as they picked up the trace.

"He's somewhere near the Tokyo-Urawa area. Better hurry up there." Miyako spoke, while Iori and Koshiro were scanning for other Clow Beast sightings.

Thirty minutes later, Tsukasa is being joined by Sojiro Nishikado Akira Mimasaka and both arrived at the said area where they saw Leangle was in a curling position, screaming in pain. The two F-4 members could hear the voices of the Clow Beast and Kanata shouting at each other, and finally, the purple projection fired and went through them, reverting Kanata to normal, and apparently regained his freewill. Kanata slowly stood up, realizing what just happened and recalled unsealing the Centipede Clow Beast. He was in a state of shock, his eyes had a look of a shocked person.

"What have I done…?? What have I done??".

Sojiro took the Clubs Buckle while the F-4 leader and Akira tried to calm the 14-year old boy down, knowing what he's been through.

"Easy…you're free now. It's not your fault, I assure you. But you'd better come with us…we have a lot to talk about, and how to sever the Clow Beast's link with you…" but Tsukasa's assurance to Kanata is interrupted when Miyako called him in his cellphone.

"I got the Clow Beast's signal in which you went after him earlier…he's spotted at the Hikawa border. Better go there before it makes another attempt to take a life or escape.".

Tsukasa told his two fellow F-4 members that they'll be in charge of Kanata while he goes after the monster. After the F-4 leader left, the violet-haired Class C member spoke to the other F-4 member in a worrying tone.

"I spotted another Clow Beast…it's in the Tokyo area, and its moving quite close to the business district and is apparently traveling by transportation…here are the coordinates…". As Sojiro and Kanata looked at the pager where the coordinates are being sent, the 14-year old teenager was alarmed as he was familiar with the landmark.

"That's near my school! My friends are there! I've got to go there and intercept it! Give me that!".

Kanata took the Clubs Buckle and boarded the motorcycle with the clover symbol and sped off, with Sojiro and Akira following behind.

"Not so fast! You still can't use that! You might fall back to that Clow Beast's control!".

At the Tokyo area where Kanata's school is located, Isaka mentally commanded the Bee Clow Beast to turn the school into a giant beehive while all the students and faculty members are inside. Obeying Isaka's orders, the Clow Beast began to put "wax" all over the corners and covering the windows and exit points, trapping everyone inside. And in less than 30 minutes air supply began to dwindle and everyone inside slowly suffocated. Police and SWAT team arrived and opened fire, but the Bee Clow Beast fired his stings, killing them and their vehicles exploded.

Moreover, like the Locust Clow Beast, the Bee Clow Beast created a swarm of bees and began to assault the rest of the people, stinging them that resulted in chaos. Many died from the sting's venom, some due to being trampled as a result of a stampede.

Akira, Sojiro and Kanata arrived, and saw the results. There Kanata told the F-4 members that he's going in but then Isaka appeared and made a wicked comment at the three.

"Don't concern yourself. Rejoin me and we'll rule the world. Nishikado…you're also welcomed to rejoin my cause…and Mimasaka, I'm inviting you...do that and you'll be richly be rewarded…".

"In your face, Isaka! I'm bringing you down! Kanata, go stop that bee…leave this guy to me."

The F-4 member told Kanata as he changed into Mask Rider Garren. Kanata went inside the school grounds and caught the Bee Clow Beast's attention as he transformed into Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle began to lure the Bee Clow Beast away from the school and into an open area where there are no witnesses.

Meanwhile Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and fought with Garren, and their fight moved towards the school area, right into the parking lot, and both fighters unloaded their ammos but neither one of them got hit. Cars around them exploded as they were hit by their weapons.

Meanwhile Kanata, as Mask Rider Leangle, had a rather hard time containing the Bee Clow Beast because the monster keeps on staying afloat and fired a lot of sting needles and he had to hid behind several parked cars to avoid getting hit, but had to move away as the needles hitting the cars caused them to explode. Thinking fast, he took out the SMOKE SQUID card and swiped it onto his staff's card reader.

"SMOKE…".

As the thick, black fog covers the whole area, the Bee Clow Beast was forced to go down to find his target, and Leangle was able to get past him and got a bit closer, and then took out the GEL JELLYFISH card, and then swiped the REMOTE TAPIR card on his staff.

"REMOTE…"

The Jellyfish Clow Beast was unsealed but is under Leangle's mental control, and under his orders, the Jellyfish Clow Beast leapt towards the Bee Clow Beast and wrapped his tentacles all around the other Clow Beast's body, stunning him and forcing the two to fall down. As the two Clow Beasts are on the ground, he took out the BLIZZARD POLAR card and swiped it onto his staff, and soon a spray of ice mist engulfed the two Clow Beasts, trapping them on ice. He took out two cards and threw it at them, resealing Jellyfish and capturing bee. He now acquired a new card: _**Category Two of Clubs**_**: STAB BEE**.

He went back towards his school to break open the beehive that is threatening the lives of his schoolmates. As he got there the fighting between Isaka and the armored F-4 member continued. Since the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card is unsealed, he couldn't use the BLIZZARD and SMOKE, so he had to use his fighting know-how and aid Garren. Seeing that Kanata is himself again, and learning that the Bee Clow Beast has been sealed, he retreated and escape. Garren and Leangle began to break open the beehive's structure and are frantically trying to open a hole to let oxygen in.

At that moment, Imperialdramon arrived with Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji of Class C accompanying them. The gigantic Digimon pried open the beehive until it was destroyed, saving the students inside as they were moments away from dying. Kanata reverted back to normal and checked on his friends to make sure they were alright. Garren also reverted back to normal and confided to the two Class C members about what is happening.

After things were okay, Sojiro confronted Kanata about what to do with the buckle, knowing that it might re-possess him, but Kanata told the F-4 member and the two Chosen Children that he decided to take control of the buckle so that he can suppress the Category Ace and use it to make amends for what he did, even though he knew that it was the Spider Clow Beast's doing. V-Mon and Wormmon looked at each other, for they were skeptical if he could do that knowing what he's been though.

_**To Be Continued...**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Kakusei** _by_ **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Looks like Kanata's back to himself...let's hope he stays that way and not revert to his maniacal attitude like he was before…

- Once again a new card was acquired and it belonged to the Category of Clubs, and now Leangle has a card that is capable of doing offensive attack.

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

The Centipede Clow Beast is once again on the rampage and Tsukasa couldn't stop it. Even Class R couldn't pin him down, and its up to the F-4 and Kanata to stop that monster!

But see what happens when there is a tension between the four of them…


	59. Triple Threat

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

I trust that last chapter made you Kanata fans happy as our boy hero from UFO Baby finally made the transition from villain to good guy. He's been through a lot and deserves a break. So now he's joining the good guys.

Still he still has to prove himself that he has what it takes to make amends for what he's done even though it was due to the Spider Clow Beast's influence. Now it'll just be a matter of time before he has proven himself.

Oh, we're down to two chapters (this and the next one) for this story arc, and starting chapter 61 to onwards, the 3rd story arc will commence as another set of enemies pop out without notice and will give more headaches to the DDS students and F-4.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

Saionji Temple, the next day, Kanata was covering his face with his right hand as his father Hosho threw a party celebrating his son's return after several months of missing. Miyu and the gang were also there, with other guests, such as Hosho's fellow Buddhists, representatives of DDS' Class Q, C and S, and the two F-4 members Tsukasa and Sojiro.

The guests were rather surprised as the elder Saionji and his fellow Buddhists were singing the karaoke while Kanata went outside the temple to unwind. Sojiro and Kyuu followed him at seeing him going out. Outside, Kanata sat on the stairs, looking uncertain as he held the Clubs Buckle on his hand, wondering if he's strong enough to control and suppress the Category Ace's power.

"You shouldn't rush it. It takes time…a lot of time…to suppress that card's power. It's a miracle that you've managed to save your school without falling to Isaka's power." The F-4 member spoke as he approached the 14-year old boy.

"Still…I want to make up for all the things I've done before." Was his reply, still uncertain for the things that'll come in the coming days.

"He's right…it's still far too dangerous…better leave it to us. You just got back home and your father was overjoyed to see you safe. Better not cause him more worries because of that buckle.".

After that they went back inside to have some food and drinks.

* * *

**Round Zero Blade Brave** by **Nanase Aikawa**  
(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 59: _Sandangamae no Gou _**

The next few days, Rui Hanazawa attended school after weeks of not attending, after suffering some injuries at the hands of Leangle. He's been staying at the Makino house for most of the time, as he managed to hide the fact from Tsukushi and the rest about his true nature, not wanting to give himself away. He even persuaded her not to call the Hanazawa family or the other F-4 members or inform them of how he got injured.

As he made his way to the corridors, one bully tried to provoke the fake F-4 member by making lewd comments on Tsukushi.

"Hey! Hanazawa! I bet I can do a better 69 with that Makino bitch! You jealous, are you? Domyouji is probably a terrible lover who couldn't make her a whore…".

The bully was scared to hell after the F-4 member grabbed him and threw him towards the set of lockers and nearly punched his face as he hit the locker door, causing a huge dent.

"You're lucky Domyouji isn't here at the moment…or you'd feel his wrath. Since I'm here, I won't take those comments lightly…insult her again in front of me and I break your skull. I doubt Domyouji would be pleased that I took out her tormentor as he wanted a piece of you…"

The fake F-4 member left leaving the bully terrified and vowed not to insult the middle-class student. As classes start, Sojiro was the first to approach him, asking where he's been all this time, not calling or anything.

"Taking care of some business…personal business. Don't worry…I'm fine now. You'd better attend your classes for I will attend mine."

He left. The playboy-F-4 member was baffled at what's going on with his compatriot but shrugged it off as his teacher arrived.

At DDS, Ryu and Kyuu arrived and Class Q is complete once again. Now they have to make up for lost time by doing a series of answering the questions in an aptitude tests and examinations, and at the same time Class Q were sent to investigate a string of mystery cases.

Class C were quite busy as they too were sent on a case, as with Class R, finally getting their break as they investigate what caused the collapse of a small daycare center in Osaka.

At the rooftop of the main building, Tomoyo was talking to Yukito on her cellphone asking him how Sakura is doing, and was relieved that her injuries weren't too serious.

"She'll be discharged in a few days once the Heal card is reactivated. Right now you'd better concentrate on your new school. We'll take care of her…me and Kero." Yukito replied.

Meanwhile, the Centipede Clow Beast resurfaced and is now targeting hardhat workers as he is still hiding in the sewers. He began to chew down on his helpless victims, paralyzing them with his venom, and then putting them in one corner until he's captured more victims. Once his victims are in place the Clow Beast would drag them to a safe place away from the sewers and brought them to a remote area. Once there, the monster strips his victims of their clothes and started to disembowel them. In less than forty minutes the area is now scented with blood as the Centipede Clow Beast finished his meal and the corpses are now in a pool of blood. He departed to find more victims to feed on.

Two days later, Class R was sent to that remote area after the hardhat workers' bodies were found and were already decomposing. While the police aren't looking, thanks to Anita and Kite's distractions, Junior used his phasing power to look into the bodies, and told Kyo his results.

"This is definitely the work a Clow Beast…it seems that this monster uses some sort of toxic elements to paralyze his victims, as the muscles of these corpses show signs of struggle, and there are puncture wounds on their necks. I'm not sure what kind of Clow Beast would be capable of…"

"It must be the Centipede…only he can be capable of doing that. Let's see here…" Kyo replied as he opened his bag and activated the Clow Detector, and a minute later, the device beeped and blared as it picked up a signal. And the location was quite far from Class R's current location.

"Our suspect is there…and since we can't get there on time since we're stuck here…the F-4 will have to deal with this matter.". The younger Renjou took out his cellphone and called Sojiro, informing the F-4 member of the situation.

Much later, Sojiro and Akira were about to leave Eitoku Academy after getting the call from Kyo when Kanata arrived in his motorcycle and told him that he "sensed" the Centipede Clow Beast's aura.

"Like it or not…I'm going! I was the one who freed him and it'll be me who's going to seal it!"

"I already told you, Kanata…you still have to undergo training to control that Category Ace! You're still at risk of falling back to that Spider's influence…".

As the F-4 member and Kanata argued, they didn't notice that the fake Rui had sped off after sensing the Clow Beast's presence, and is ahead of the two arguing teens by five minutes. After arguing, the two F-4 members decided to allow Kanata to go with him provided that he will fight the Clow Beast and that Kanata will just watch the battle. They sped off heading to where the Clow Beast is located as he open and activated the Clow Detector.

Rui was cruising on an ordinary motorcycle when he mentally summoned his metallic belt with the heart-shaped buckle. He took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and swiped it onto the buckle after chanting "HENSHIN", and the buckle replied with the word "CHANGE", and the F-4 member and his motorcycle were surrounded in a thick, black haze and both changed into a different form. Rui became Mask Rider Chalice, while the motorcycle turned into a black, mantis-like motorcycle.

Three minutes later he sighted the Clow Beast and gave chase and the chasing scene leads to the Atami tunnel, and once cornered, the Clow Beast decided to fight his way out, and Chalice is more than happy to oblige. The Clow Beast glowed and turned into an 8-foot centipede and tries to wrap itself around his opponent but the mantis-armored F-4 member took out his bow and impaled it on the Clow Beast's belly, knocking him down. He then followed it by firing several energy arrows at it, further weakening the monster and is ready for resealing.

At that moment Sojiro, Akira and Kanata arrived at the scene to witness the battle, and both were baffled as to why two Clow Beasts are fighting each other, and were even more baffled as they saw Chalice drawing three cards and swiped it onto the metallic bow. The cards were from the Category of Hearts which are:

FLOAT DRAGONFLY (** 4**); DRILL SHELL (** 5**); TORNADO HAWK (** 6**)

"**_FLOAT…_**"

"_**DRILL…**_"

"**_TORNADO…_**"

The three cards that were swiped floats around him and disappeared into his armored and a voice spoke from Chalice's bow, confirming the activation of its attack.

"**SPINNING DANCE…**"

Chalice floats into the air and spins around in a haze that resembles a twister and spirals down to the weakened Clow Beast and made a direct hit, causing the monster to crash against the wall and knocking him out. After that he was sealed, and when he turned around he was surprised to see the two f-4 members with Kanata, and now he is facing a dilemma on whether to reveal his status or not.

"I don't know who you are, but you're a Clow Beast…yet you just sealed your fellow monster…what are you…?? Why are you fighting them when you're supposed to fight with your kind in a tandem?" the F-4 member asked.

"Just because I fight a Clow Beast doesn't mean you have to suspect me of anything. At least I'm trying to help matters here." Chalice spoke, and Sojiro widened his eyes as the armored person speaking resembles Rui's voice. But now a new problem emerged as Kanata clutched his head in pain as something unexpected happened and the two person turnaround to see Kanata kneeling in pain. Akira tries to help but backed away seeing the 14-year old boy's eyes, as it had a lok which resembled a possessed person. Sojiro and chalice were tempted to approach the boy, but then Kanata stood up with a menacing glare pointed at the two, and took out the CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted it onto the Clubs Buckle. Sojiro was alarmed and attempted to reach the boy with his voice.

"Oh no…Kanata's been…no! Kanata, fight it! Don't give in!".

But nothing happened as the Clubs Buckle was in place and the possessed Kanata folded his right arm across his waist, and slowly raised his left arm and waved it across his face vertically and spoke the phrase via the Clow Beast's voice.

"HENSHIN!"

The possessed Kanata opens the left portion of the front buckle and slides it to the left side, revealing the Clubs symbol and the buckle's robotic voice confirmed the activation when it said "OPEN UP!", and the purple projection wall fired away and went to Kanata's body, transforming him into Mask Rider Leangle. Akira attempted to restrain the now-armored Kanata, but was shoved back and collided against the wall, stunning him down.

The next scene turns into a brawl as Leangle goes after Chalice and took out his retractable staff and assaulted Chalice, who deflected the attack with his bow.

"Stop it! Kanata! And whoever you are…both of you…stop!".

But as no one heeded him and the fight was already underway, Sojiro decided to take matters into his own hands in order to stop them. He took out and inserted the CHANGE STAG card and inserted it onto his Diamond Buckle, raised his waved his left, closed fist and chanted "HENSHIN!" and pulled the lever, and the projection wall appeared and went through it, becoming Mask Rider Garren. Garren then took out his blaster gun and opened fire on the two, separating them. Angered by this, Leangle struck the red-armored F-4 member with his staff and went after Chalice, who obliged his request and fired energy nets. Garren is now having problems in containing the situation as Kanata's life is at stake as he is unaware that Chalice is Rui himself, and Rui is unaware that Kanata is being possessed by the Category Ace of Clubs.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Kakusei** _by_ **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Okay…okay…so I had Kanata fall into possession again…and a three-way fight is currently in session…and it's fun, right?

- But who can stop them from fighting and end the battle? You'll soon see…

- And in a matter of weeks I'll be unveiling the 3rd story arc of this fic. Well, the Clow Beast you've seen being sealed ranges from A to 10, and one from J (Jack), so where are the Q (Queen) and K (King)'s? That's a clue and you'll soon see them…

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

The battle spills towards the open road, and things get a bit ugly, but ended in a rather unexpected twist at the end result is something not expected.

Also, Yue finally tells the five DDS sections (Q, A, C, R and S) about the Clow Beasts and the so-called Clow Royals. This is going to be an interesting topic…and not to mention that next chapter closes the door for story arc # 2, as we get closer to story arc # 3 starting in Chapter 61.

See you then!


	60. The Truce

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols **

Um…before you people make any attempt to throw tables and chairs at me…please read the chapter below, as you'll get to see the result of the fight between Kanata and the two F-4 members. It's not yet finished so please be calm…

Also the DDS students will get to know first hand about the Clow Beasts and why they are here on our world. They will also come up with theories on why they were able to absorb the digimons and turning them into their own bodies.

And…this is the last chapter for story arc # 2. Starting next chapter the plot will revolve around DDS' new threat: the Clow Royals. In playing cards there are 9 cards in each deck that ranges from 2 to 9, a category ace and three royal cards ranging from Jack to King. Isaka is the first royal to be introduced during story arc # 1, in which he is revealed to be the Category jack of diamonds, so the next chapter will showcase the rest.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Digimon Adventure 02_** is owned by Toei Animation

- **_R.O.D. The TV_** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

- **_.hack/_** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

- **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** is owned by CLAMP, NHK, Kodansha

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and J.C. Staff

* * *

Kanata clutched his head in pain as something unexpected happened and the two person turnaround to see Kanata kneeling in pain, but then stood up with a menacing glare pointed at the two, and took out the CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted it onto the Clubs Buckle.

"Oh no…Kanata's been…no! Kanata, fight it! Don't give in!".

But nothing happened as the Clubs Buckle was in place and the possessed Kanata folded his right arm across his waist, and slowly raised his left arm and waved it across his face vertically and spoke the phrase via the Clow Beast's voice.

"_HENSHIN!_"

The possessed Kanata opens the left portion of the front buckle and slides it to the left side, revealing the Clubs symbol and the buckle's robotic voice confirmed the activation when it said "_OPEN UP!_", and the purple projection wall fired away and went to Kanata's body, transforming him into Mask Rider Leangle.

The next scene turns into a brawl as Leangle goes after Chalice and took out his retractable staff and assaulted Chalice, who deflected the attack with his bow.

"Stop it! Kanata! Whoever you are! Both of you…stop!".

But no one heeded him and he decided to take matters into his own hands. He took out and inserted the CHANGE STAG card and inserted it onto his Diamond Buckle, raised his waved his left, closed fist and chanted "HENSHIN!" and pulled the lever, and the projection wall appeared and went through it, becoming Mask Rider Garren. Garren then took out his blaster gun and opened fire on the two, separating them. Angered, Leangle struck the red-armored F-4 member with his staff and went after Chalice, who obliged his request and fired energy nets. Garren is now having problems in containing the situation as Kanata's life is at stake as he is unaware that Chalice is Rui himself, and Rui is unaware that Kanata is being possessed by the Category Ace of Clubs.

Leangle deflected the energy arrows by spinning his staff in a circular motion while going towards he Mantis-armored fighter, becoming determined to win the fight, and will go to any length to win. He took out a card and tossed it into their air and took out another and swiped it onto the staff.

"REMOTE..."

The REMOTE TAPIR card glowed and fired a flash of beam towards the tossed card, which appeared to be the GEL JELLYFISH card, unsealing it and under Leangle's control. The two then double-teamed their target as Garren recovers and tried to think of a way to stop Kanata's rampage.

"Blast...I knew I should have held the buckle...now I have to hurt that kid a little to stop him from going nuts...but how? I might end up hurting him more seriously than I should..."

Chalice also sensed something was amiss at what is happening...and slowly deduced the cause of what's happening right now.

"I see...the Spider Clow Beast is controlling him...and the boy is too weak to fight it...then perhaps I should do something to free him. But I have to use some measure without compromising and revealing Hanazawa's identity...".

Meanwhile, two cars are approaching the tunnel and are not aware of what's happening there, as they are walking into a conflict between armored fighters. The other F-4 member, Akira Mimasaka, barely got up after being shoved by Leangle, and when he looked at the scene, he realized that he's in the line of fire as the three Card-suited persons are brawling against each other.

**

* * *

**

**Round ZERO: Blade Brave **by** Nanase Aikawa  
**(1st Opening Song from _**Masked Rider Blade**_)

_Tatta hitorikiri no kimi no sonzai ga  
Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou _

_Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou  
Round Zero hajimatteru._

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou_

_Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Arashi sugisatte asa ga kuru basho  
Nani mo kawaranai hodo odayaka demo..._

_Chizu mo tokei sae imi wo motanai  
Round Zero arukidashita. _

_Nani ga shinpo shita to shite kawaranai mono  
Taisetsu na kotoba dake katare your mind_

_Kowaresou na mirai wo  
Mamoru no wa dare na no?  
Mushi shinaide torimidashite jibun ni tadoritsukeba ii  
Kono sekai no Mystery  
Tokiakasareru toki  
Dare datte taisetsu na kotae wo mitsukeru tame no MESSE-JI  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana  
Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou  
Kaze ni mekurareta KA-DO  
Uranau you ni warau  
Mayowanai hazu mo nai soredemo ashita wo sagase  
Mekurumeku unmei  
Kowaresou na jidai ni  
Kirifuda wa kimi no naka... togisumasareta yuuki ni shite  
BLADE BRAVE_

_Blade…Brave…Blade  
Blade…Brave…Blade_

* * *

**Episode 60: _Kyuusen _**

Outside the tunnel, two cars were nearing the entrance, both drivers and passengers of the two cars consisted of two families going on a vacation, unaware of what is happening in front of them as they proceeded to the tunnel.

Once inside, there was silence as if nothing happened, but after nearly thirty seconds, the first car was tumbling in circles, its roof, front and back portions were wrecked, trapping the passengers inside as Leangle had swiped the RUSH RHINOCEROS card and attempted to hit Chalice, but he missed and instead hit the oncoming car. The second car screeched to a stop as it avoided the first car that was hit, and were about to go back when the green-armored fighter swiped another card onto his staff.

"SMOKE…"

The SMOKE SQUID card has been activated and the tunnel was filled with black fog, and the second car couldn't make a move due to the haze. Leangle and the Jellyfish Clow Beast continue to assault Chalice and Garren had to do something. He held onto the possessed fighter and tried to shake him up to his senses. Akira also joined in and both F-4 members tried to reason with the possessed Kanata.

"Kanata! Wake up, you little idiot! You've just assaulted a group of innocent people! Are you going to let that Clow Beast use you to murder people??".

"_Away with you, you pair of human excrement! This boy is mine now…and no one can stop me!_".

Leangle stabbed his opponent with his staff, sending Garren and Akira towards the wall and turned to Chalice, who just sealed the other Clow Beast. He took out two cards and swiped them on his staff: they were the BLIZZARD AND BITE COBRA cards.

"BLIZZARD…"

"BITE…"

The two cards floated in front of him and disappeared into his armor, and a voice spoke from the staff.

"BLIZZARD CRUSH…"

He jumped onto the air and mists of ice sprayed onto the black-armored fighter, freezing his legs, and descended towards him performing the scissors kick, but the black-armored fighter managed to brake free and jumps out of the way, and when the black fog cleared up, and the next scene shows that Leangle performed the scissors kick onto the second car, sending it tumbling towards the first car outside the tunnel. As the two cars collided, it exploded into a ball of fire, killing all passengers of both cars, charring them beyond recognition. The red-armored F-4 member was shocked by this and had to do something before more innocent bloods are spilled. He was about to go towards him when chalice blocked his way.

"Stay out of this…your words can't reach him…the only way top stop him is to take him down…hard."

"That's bullshit! I'm not giving up on him!"

"You saw what he just did…that boy is beyond saving.".

As the two were arguing, Leangle dashed towards the two, and Garren fired his blaster gun on Chalice, and then at Leangle. As the two are fighting, the black-armored fighter decided to stop the fighting and fired his energy arrows at them, knocking them down. He stood over the two, seeing that neither one of them are giving up. As Leangle was about to take another card, he clutched his forehead as Kanata's personality attempts to take over and the Clow Beast tries to regain control. After a minute and a half of struggling, Kanata finally regains his sanity, and slowly realized what just happened. He fell to his knees, devastated. Garren saw this and reverted back to normal, relieved that it was over. Akira went to trhe boy's side, trying to sooth the tension.

"If you really wish to spare this boy any trouble, destroy that buckle and kill that Clow Beast. He won't stop until he's sealed the rest, and he'll make that boy his permanent vessel." was Chalice's advice, which only agitated the F-4 member.

"Hold on…just who do you think you are?? It's not his fault for what's happening here!"

"It's up to you to decided what to do with it…and it'll be YOUR responsibility…".

Chalice left the scene and not looking back. Sojiro and Akira remained unaware that Chalice is really Rui, or rather the fake Rui. As he picks up a grieving Kanata, he calls the mountain rangers and reported what happened, claiming that a Digimon did this.

Meanwhile, somewhere within Tokyo, the Renjou brothers were on their way to DDS when they chanced upon seeing Isaka roaming the streets. They realized that he's been unsealed and now they have to stop him.

"_Nii-san_…look, that's Isaka! How the hell did he get unsealed??"

Kyuu saw this and was equally surprised at seeing this, and the twin brothers confronted him, but were faced with a dilemma as the confrontation took place.

"You what…? Stopping me? Go ahead…do it. Or would you like to activate your armors? Oh, I see that you couldn't do it in front of so many pathetic humans…what a shame…".

Kyo gritted his teeth as Isaka is using this fact to stall him and his twin brother, preventing them form apprehending the Category Jack Clow Beast. Kyuu began to think of a way of taking him down without resorting to use their belts in front of the public. Some of the pedestrians were rather attracted to the scene that they just saw.

Smirking, Isaka clasps his hands and portions of nearby, high-rise buildings exploded, sending tons of cement debris falling down. As the Renjou brothers managed to avoid the falling stones, others weren't so lucky, as some were crushed and/or pinned to death, while passing vehicles crashed onto other vehicles as they tried to avoid the falling debris and the panicking pedestrians.

Turning around, Kyuu realized that the distraction allowed Isaka to make a clean getaway, and Kyo was pissed off at this.

"Just fucking great…Isaka is one sniveling motherfucker Clow Beast who sure knows how to use a shield…what now? We can't just…"

"We'd better let him go for now, Kyo…everyone here needs our help."

Kyuu reasoned his twin brother in shifting their energies on giving first aid to the injured here. Paramedics and Digimons arrived and provided assistance to the victims.

At the Domyouji residence, the three F-4 members and Tsukushi were sitting on the couch, with Kanata in the center, discussing about what to do with the Clubs buckle and what to do with Kanata since they're sure that the Spider clow Beast sealed inside the card would make another attempt to re-control the boy. Rui was silent at this, knowing that things might get worse if the buckle would go back to the boy's hands. Sojiro was open to the idea that if Kanata goes training, he might get a lot of mental strength in suppressing the Category Ace, and Tsukasa is more than agreeing. Tsukushi was at lost at where the discussion would go, and how will this help matters, while the eavesdropping Domyouji matriarch wasn't pleased with what is going on.

Two weeks later, Clas Q, A, C, R and S wereshocked at hearing the rumors that a new section has been added, and that four new DDS students are now officially in. As they went to the lobby of the main building, they were taken by surprise as the F-4 greeted them by waving their DDS notebooks.

"Looks like we'll be working alongside with you guys."

"Yeah...now we can help you guys out..."

"You saved us...now it's our turn to help you..."

"And now I can scout here for beautiful girls..."

Ryu glanced at the bulletin board, and the other sections followed, and they discovered that the F-4 are now sorted into Class F. While Kyuu jumped with joy in finding new friends, Ryu and Kyo glanced at each other, wondering why the F-4 decided to enroll at DDS.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Kakusei** _by_ **Rider CHIPS**  
(1st Ending song from **Masked Rider Blade**)_

_(Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes...)_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace..._

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga  
genjitsu ni naru you ni  
negai-tsuzukeru nara  
nan demo dekiru sa_

_tatakai no kazu dake  
sono chikara te ni ireru  
nando datte tachiagare_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
akiramenai_

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_"uragiri wa itsu demo  
tsume wo togi matte iru"  
sou shinjiru no nara  
mae ni wa susumenai_

_sono koe wa nando mo  
kioku kara yobikakeru  
yowai kokoro obikidasu_

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou?  
tsuyosa no tame  
toikakete mo kotae no nai  
gimon wo kakaete_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku  
michi no tsuyosa  
hashiri-nagara sagashiateru  
saigo no kirifuda_

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka  
nani mo mayowazu ni  
tamerau shunkan  
sono yami ni nomareru  
utagau yori shinjite miru  
jibun no kanousei  
mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo  
_

_sakende iru arashi no naka  
kakikesaretatte  
ugoki wo tometara  
jibun wo nakushisou  
dare yori ima shinjite miru  
jibun no mirai wo  
mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo  
tomerarenai_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real..._

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...)_

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

* * *

- Alright, Kanata is back to himself again, but that leaves a huge debate on what'll happen in the next chapter. Will he be awarded the Clubs Buckle knowing the risks involved?

What kind of training is Sojiro suggesting? Will this help matter?

- Isaka is still on the loose, and he gave Kyuu and Kyo a big slip after leaving a bloody mess on the streets…

- And in a matter of weeks I'll be unveiling the 3rd story arc of this fic. Well, the Clow Beast you've seen being sealed ranges from A to 10, and one from J, so where are the Q and K's? That's a clue and you'll soon see them…

- That's right...the F-4 are now part of DDS...as Class F. I just got this idea since they're going to hang around in this fic, so I guess having them on board would be a big plus...not to mention that they're going to fight alongside DDS...

**

* * *

**

Preview:

Next chapter is the start of Story Arc # 3. Well, the four Card Suits are shown, what else is there to in this fic to show you?

The answer: The _**Clow Royals**_!

As mentioned above, Isaka is revealed as the Category Jack of Diamonds, but the rest haven't been shown. And that's where the next several chapters will show you about, as the Categories Queen and King will be also shown, and that means new headaches for our DDS detectives and the F-4.

Also, Yue finally tells the five DDS sections (Q, A, C, R and S) about the Clow Beasts and the so-called _**Clow Royals**_. This is going to be an interesting topic…and not to mention that next chapter opens the door for a new saga.

See you then!


	61. Kanata's Training

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Welcome to Story Arc # 3, folks! And thanks for the review! I really appreciate it as I'm more than grateful to your continued patronage in reading this fic.

Now I know what you're thinking...why I didn't upload this chapter 2 weeks ago...well I decided to take a break and came up with a side story fic that takes place between last chapter and this chapter, in which the title is called "**Clubs Of Fate**", which can be found on the **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** category. That fic focuses on Kanata Saionji trying to struggle on the fact that he is now the default user of the Club Buckle that turns him into Mask Rider Leangle, and there he meets up with the heroines of that fic.

Now that the fic has folded I'm going to focus on this fic and this story arc will be much, much longer and broader in terms of plot. I promise you'll be glued to your seats on this one.

In the previous story arc, 40 chapters in all, the Suit of Cups and the Suit of Wands made their debut, and showcased their amazing powers, and most of the cards from the four decks have been captured, but there are still more to be sealed and that means more danger awaits our heroes.

There some pointers that I'm sure that you readers are pointing out during Story Arc # 2:

- Turning DDS into a school of villains - - yeah…a first in my fic, but I just want to point out that DDS isn't invincible or impervious to dangers. Pluto has done it by sending a spy inside the school and planted tracing bugs and Thanatos locking Kyu and Megumi inside the old school building prison.

Principal Dan was the first to be applied with the hypnosis and failed, so why not the other DDS personalities? It was an old move but it worked well and the plot is a success.

- Turning Kyuu into a villain - - First Ryu was turned into a villain in Rise Of The Orphenochs…and it worked. I promised myself notto repeat this again, but while coming up with a plot in order to continue, that thought hit me again and a new element: Kyuu. He's the main hero here, but the though of turning him into a bad guy was sure is one heck of an experiment, and I got a lot of hate reviews, but that's what a fic writer does…create a good plot. Well…he's back to normal now and so no worries.

- Why Kanata Saionji and not Akira Mimasaka - - This is supposed to be an F-4, right? And instead Kanata from UFO Baby gets to use the final Card Suit instead of the final F-4 member. Well…something hit me and I thought Kanata would be a good character to use instead of Akira, who just arrived from Spain. He'll provide a lot of assistance to his comrades but my decision to use Kanata is final. He'll play a very big role in this and that's it.

- The _**Clow Royals**_ - - You're wondering why I came up with this subject…well if you play cards such as solitaire…I'm sure you'll get my drift. If not, I'll tell you.

In each of the four decks…there are two sets of numbers that represents it: the numbers 2 to 9, an Ace, and the numbers of 11 to 13, but instead they were referred in the royal terms of Jack, Queen and King. In playing cards, the Jack, Queen and King are said to be the higher numbers and the Ace stands out as the stronger ones.

In Story Arc # 1 the Category Ace of both Spades and Diamonds were shown along with other category numbers, while in Story Arc # 2 the Category Ace of Hearts and Clubs made their debuts. But only Isaka is the only Category Jack to appear.

And hence, this is where the question comes in: where are the rest of the royal numbers? Well…in the upcoming chapters of this 3rd story arc, they'll make their debuts and appear in some of the chapters. They'll be portrayed as very important characters in this and will add a lot to the plot.

- And let's not forget the category Joker. He'll play a bigger role in this, and a lot of revelations will be revealed as well. Believe me…this will be a tad darker than the rest of the chapters.

- Finally, I decided to fill you in on what cards the F-4 and Kanata captured and sealed during story arc # 2, so here they are four suit categories listed below:

**Spades deck: **

Category 4 - _**TACKLE BOAR**_

Category 7 - **_METAL TRILOBITE_**

Category 3 - **_BEAT LION_**

**Diamonds deck: **

Category J - **_FUSION PEACOCK_**

**Hearts deck: **

Category K - **_EVOLUTION PARADOXA_**

Category A - **_CHANGE SPIDER_**

Category 5 - **_DRILL SHELL_**

Category 10 - **_SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE_**

Category 4 - **_FLOAT DRAGONFLY_**

**Clubs Deck: **

Category 10 - **_REMOTE TAPIR_**

Category 6 - **_BLIZZARD POLAR_**

Category 9 - **_SMOKE SQUID_**

Category A - **_CHANGE SPIDER_**

Category 4 - **_RUSH RHINOCEROS_**

Category 5 - **_BITE COBRA_**

Category 2 - **_STAB BEE_**

Oh, one more thing...since the F-4 will be hanging around in this fic, I decided to have them join DDS, and now they're sorted into **_Class F_**! So they're officially DDS students.

And now that I've said my piece…let's get a move on!

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

A week have passed since the Tokyo zoo incident where Mojo Jojo caused the ruckus and that Mask Rider Leangle has reached the frontpage of the newspaper wherein he fought the Powerpuff Girls Z, making him notorius in the eyes of the public and the authorities.

Kanata was shaken by this and wanted to redeem himself as he was once again being taken over by the Category Ace, and although he has regain his sanity, he didn't want to go through that experience again, aso he went to DDS and seek out the F-4. Sojiro Nishikado was the only Class F present at this time and there the 14-year old boy came to the F-4 member and asked him a favor.

"You want me to do what??"

"You hear me. I want you to train me. Killing so many innocent people is one thing...but fighting the Powerpuff Girls Z...I don't want that to happen again...so I'm begging you..."

The playboy F-4 member sweat-dropped as Kanata was persistent in his request, and seeing that the other Class F members aren't around at this time, he had no choice.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 61: _Kanata no Shuuren_**

It was a sunny morning today, and birds were chirping and flying in the sky. The city is calm with no incidence of Clow Beast attacks.

At a stadium in Tokyo, Kanata Saionji is waiting for someone to meet with after a long discussion with the F-4 three days ago. He was quite nervous as to why he is here, but he really needed it. He wanted to do this even if it's hard, and he won't give up.

Finally Sojiro Nishikado arrived and looks at the 14-year old boy, seeing the determination in his eyes, and knew that the boy is dead-set in his decision.

"Are you sure about this? This won't be as easy as you thought. This will be very hard, as we're talking about controlling the Category Ace. I trust you're well-aware of this?".

"I'm aware of it…and I'm prepared for it. I say we get this started." Kanata replied. Clouds covered the sun as the F-4 member and the boy glanced at each other, not backing away, and the F-4 member sighed heavily as he couldn't dissuade the brown-haired teen from reconsidering the predicament he's in, and had no choice but to show him the ropes in controlling the buckle.

At DDS, Class Q, A, C, R and S are at the rooftop of the building after bring summoned by Tomoyo, as she has an announcement to make. They were all waiting for her to arrive as she was still not here. They wondered if their being summoned here has something to do with the current crisis: The Clow Beasts and the escaped Isaka.

Kyuu was worried at what Isaka can do and he was unwilling to go through the bad experience again, and Megumi hugged him to calm his nerves. Ryu also felt the same as he was brainwashed too many times and did not want to re-experience it.

It was then that the only child of the Daidouji family arrived and had some news to tell and the rest were bracing themselves for the news, but she brought out her video camera and recorded all the students present, and they (except for Ryu) fell to the floor.

"Come on, Tomoyo! We didn't come here just for that!" Kinta shrieked, and it was then that she became serious and made her statement.

"Alright…the reason you're all here is that Sakura is well and she wants us all to come to my house and Yukito is there as well. They'll be telling us more about the Clow Beasts and their point of origins…not to mention a new threat besides the Isaka.".

Everyone glanced at each other and wondered what this all mean, but nevertheless agreed and all went back to their classrooms, but noticed that Kyo isn't here.

"Where's Kyo?" She asked. And the rest were puzzled as to where he went.

At a stadium in Tokyo, Kanata sweat-dropped as the place they went are full of beautiful and sexy girls aged 16 to 20 years old, and that Sojiro tried to pick up girls, and partially succeeded, getting their phone numbers and addresses. Kanata didn't think this was funny and complained.

"You call this training?? We're only looking at girls!".

"And that's the beauty of it. And IT IS a part of the training. We must first condition your mind. If your mind is strong you can suppress the Category Ace. Now stop complaining and…woof-woof!".

Kanata stared wide-eyed as a beautiful girl passed by and a wind blew her skirt up exposing her panties. She turned around after hearing the "woof" sound and thought it was Kanata who said it and gave him a hard slap and left.

"Oh, don't mind it. Part of the mental training…" the F-4 member rebutted as the brown-haired boy glared while rubbing his swollen cheek. It was then that Kyo arrived and saw the two.

"I knew I'd find you here…and you call this training? Look what happened to him…he got slapped.".

"That's part of conditioning his head if he is going to effectively control the buckle. If he loses…he's going to become a puppet for the Spider Clow Beast. Now then…_Mama-Mia_…".

The three saw a very pretty woman passing by and that caused the F-4 member to wag his ears and went after her like a dog looking for a bone.

"Kyo…you continue his training…see you later, Kan-sy!".

As Sojiro left, Kanata looks down on the ground, feeling his time wasted here, but the youngest Renjou noticed that the stadium resembles a baseball field, and got an idea on how to make use of the training here.

"Wait here…".

Kyo went to the baseball-throwing machine and took out a pentel pen and wrote numbers on the balls, and set the controls to automatic, and 20 minutes later he came back and gave Kanata the instructions.

"Now listen here…see that machine? It throws balls at you…".

"I know that…".

"And once the balls' been thrown at you, you have to guess what number the ball has been marked before you catch it.".

Kanata was baffled at how that instruction would be done, but the machine activated and threw a ball.

"13!", Kyo shouted and caught the ball. He showed it to the other boy and he was surprised.

"Get it now? Now you try it.".

Kanata tried it but his first try was a bit lousy as the ball hit his nose before he could see the number. At the second try, he tried guessing it. "1000!". The ball he got was marked "18", and Kyo whacked him on the head for that.

"Don't just guess! Use you eyes! And that way you'll be sharp!".

After a minute, Kanata adjusted as he guessed the first five balls' numbers.

"04, 07, 10, 11, 14!".

Kanata guessed it all and the Class R member nodded, and stayed behind to supervise the boy.

After thirty minutes, they came to a stop to rest, and the balls were used up with a total of 50 balls. While resting, the brown-haired boy didn't notice that Kyo added 50 more balls, marking them from numbers "51" to "100". After a ten minute break, the training resumes, and the Class R member slightly increased the speed.

"55!…hey they're a bit fast!".

"Quit complaining and keep training.".

Later in the afternoon, Class Q, A, C, R and S are now at the gate of the Daidouji mansion, and Kero was there to greet them. As he led them inside, several guards appeared and made a thorough search on the DDS students. Soon they were cleared and were now at the doorstep of the mansion.

"Welcome, everyone…please come inside…and follow me to my room. Sakura's waiting for you." Tomoyo greeted them as they went inside. They were amazed by the mansion's ambience and it rivaled that of Kazuma's. Once inside Tomoyo's room Tomoyo locked the door and made sure no one else outside hear their upcoming conversation. They were quite surprised to see Yue standing beside Sakura, who is sitting on a wheelchair as she is partially healed. Then Kyuu received a text message from Kyo, stating that he'll be late coming home as he is training Kanata.

"So that's why he isn't here…oh well, Class R will tell him after, right? Now then…we'll begin our discussion…everyone…this is Yue…a magical being and Sakura's bodyguard.".

The DDS students were amazed by Yue's appearance and Megumi was drawn to him as he appeared to be an angel, but soon the atmosphere became hilarious as a goofy scene took place when Daisuke stepped in and shake hands with Yue.

"Hi…I'm V, this is W…and that's X…this is Y, and that's Z...and now you the A, B, C…next time why don't you play with me…". Kinta whacked him on the head and the goggles-wearing Class C member hit the floor, and the rest giggled, while Yue managed not to giggle at seeing the students. He composed himself as he decided to get to business.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

That's some revelations, huh? Now you know why I named this 3rd story arc The Royals. Isaka (the Peacock Clow Beast) and Kanai (the Giraffa Clow Beast) are the first to appear, and you know how strong they are. And to think there are others…well, you'll soon see more of them…

And like the training that Kanata undertakes? That's just the start. Another set of training will come his way and make him mentally stronger.

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter, one of the DDS students will get to encounter not one…but two Clow Beasts! And that DDS student will be marked as a target.

Meanwhile Kanata continues his training as he goes to the next level.


	62. The Target Is Tomoyo

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter sure has tweaked your curiosity as our DDS heroes will face the prospect of aiding the Cardcaptors in hunting and sealing the Clow Beasts and the Clow Royals. And that means a lot of pressure will come into their way, but I'm sure they'll manage it.

This chapter you'll get to see not one but two Clow Beasts, and possibly one of them could be one of the so-called _**Clow Royals**_. And see what kind of training Kanata will take. I'm sure it'll be stress-relieving and will condition him to suppress the Category Ace's power.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

The next day, the DDS students attended their classes after yesterday's discussion with Yue about the Clow Beasts, and what to do in case they ever encounter Isaka or any of the new ones that would appear anytime soon. For now all they have to do is attend classes and be prepared.

Elsewhere, Kyo and Kanata returned to the same stadium where they had their first training, and Kanata was confident that he can take the same regimen, but Kyo has something else in mind. While he had arranged the same baseballs with numbers, he gave the brown-haired boy a baseball bat and gave him instructions, much to Kanata's chagrin.

"Is this really part of the training?? Yesterday you had me look out for at least 100 balls by counting them from 1 to 100 before I caught one…and now you want me to be the batter??"

"Like I said…part of the mental training…you want to overcome that Category Ace, right? This is part of it. That Sojiro won't give you much help since' he's a womanizer…at least I'm hauling my asshole out here to help you out. Once you've passed the mental exercise, we'll move to the physical side. Remember…you wanted to atone for what happened a few weeks ago, and this is what you're going to do. So stop complaining and let's get started."

And so the baseball pitching machine is activated and the brown-haired boy began to work on this exercise and the program is s till the same, except that instead of catching the ball, he'll have to hit them with the bat.

At Tomoeda, Sakura and Tomoyo were walking out of their house and are about to board on Tomoyo's limousine when the Cardcaptor paused, sensing something, but wasn't sure as the aura was quite far from their current position.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" The Class S member asked.

"Umm…no…must be seeing things…maybe I'm just being paranoid…" the Cardcaptor replied, and the two boarded in and left the scene, and the scene shifts to two blocks from the Daidouji mansion, where a biker is watching the scene the whole time.

"Too bad I was able to cloak my aura, Cardcaptor…now that I'm here…I'm going to rule the streets…no the road…no the world! Meeehhheeehhheeheeheeh!".

The biker moaned like a goat as he drives off on his motorcycle and sped of to another direction.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 62: _Hyōteki wa Tomoyo_**

Meanwhile, at a botanical garden, a woman who appeared to be aged 26, passes by inside, admiring the orchids on display and was instantly drawn to them. She looked around and discovered how big the garden is, as it was surrounded in glass structure and a smile formed on her lips.

"_Orchids…my favorite plants…and my kind of place…this will become my territory where I can use my powers. Perhaps I can use this as my base of operations…now if I can convince the owner here to give it o me…_"

She thought as she went inside and found the owner of the botanical garden. She decided to approach the owner and asked him a few questions.

"Is this botanical garden for sale? Can I buy this garden? Name your price and I can pay it.".

The owner was quite surprised and told her that it wasn't for sale. Displeased, she left the garden only to return a few minutes later. A total silence occurred before the glass walls were splattered in blood.

At DDS, Tomoyo and Sakura just exited an auditorium where a forensic lecture occurred and absorbed some knowledge from the lectures and were about to head for the cafeteria when they chanced upon Kyo, who had just arrived, and Yukihira saw him and began talking to him.

"Where have you been?".

"Training Kanata…the F-4 member just ditched him for girl-hunting, so now I'm training the kid to control the Ace…"

The Class S member grinned at the rather tender scene and took out her video-cam and is ready for recording.

"Hee-hee-hee…this is just perfect…a very romantic moment caught by me…".

"Come on, Tomoyo…we don't even know if they are a couple or not…".

But before the footage is about to be recorded, several other students surrounded the two teens in a huge circle, demanding an explanation.

Girl # 1: "Kyo…are you really in love with her?? She's 18, you're only 15…"

Girl # 2: "I thought you're not interested in her?? Why are spending time by talking to that old hag??"

Girl # 3: "So you're into older fetish?? What's so special about older woman??"

Girl # 4: "So…you intend to be his sugar-mommy, huh?!"

Boy # 1: "You want to woo her…you'll have to get past us!"

Boy # 2: "Yeah…she digs older guys like us!"

Boy # 3: "Look at you…too short. You're not good enough for her!"

The two beleaguered students were saved when Kotaro Nanami came and urged all students to return to their rooms. And amazingly they did in quick speed, and glanced at the two who were blushing. He approached them and even teased them.

"Well, Kyo…you've become the heartthrob here…and of all girls, it's Yuki…"

"EXCUSE ME??"

"Mr. Nanami…we're just friends…!"

Soon Kyo and Yuki saw Tomoyo filming them and they flushed deeper and ran off to separate directions. A bit disappointed, she left along with Sakura. As they arrived at their lockers, she saw a letter addressed to her and opened it, and flushed as she read the contents.

"_ROSES ARE RED…VIOLETS ARE BLUE…A PURE GODDESS OF THIS CURRENT ERA, AND A TRUE BEAUTY CAN BE FOUND ONLY WITHIN YOU. MY HEARTS BEATS AS WILDER WHENEVER I SEE YOU…MY SOUL WILL DO ANYTHING TO GO AND GET THROUGH. WHENEVER FATE COMES AND INTERVENES…YOU AND I WILL BECOME SOULMATES IF SO DESTINES. SO LET MY LOVELY WORDS SAY IT OUT TO YOU…I AM TOTALLY FALLING FOR YOU!_"

Tomoyo's face flushed and went bonkers after reading the letter, and was totally inspired, realizing that someone has taken notice of her. She was now in love and wished to meet her secret admirer. But Sakura's detective intuition kicks in as she finds it suspicious as to why she received a letter just now when they enrolled at DDS for several months, and it took only just now that someone notices her. She was getting a bit worried and kept the letter for safekeeping.

"Oh, Sakura…I'm now in love…and I think I'm going to get a boyfriend pretty soon…oh I wish he had sent his picture so that I can imagine him…day and night…".

The bell rang and the two girls went to their classes, and the Cardcaptor sighed as Tomoyo was still in her bonkers-like state. At a corner of the corridor, Kite watches the two girls, curious at the statement about Tomoyo having a secret admirer. Though he finds it normal, he felt a bit of jealousy and decided to meet this guy just to be sure. For reasons he himself doesn't know why, Kite was starting to feel for her. He then went to his classroom for the afternoon session.

At Class Q's room, Ryu and Kinta were wondering where Kyu and Megumi went as they were not here. Ryu thought that the two might have been locked up again at the secret room. They decided to check out the secret room of the 10 Dragons, and when they arrived there, they sweat-dropped as the couple had just finished dressing up, and you can see the "protection" slanted beside the bed. Then Ryu saw a small but hidden camera attached near the wall facing the bed, and with careful observation they deduced that it was from Kazuma.

"Kazuma…that pipsqueak, pint-sized pornographer…I'm going to kill him!".

"Megu…please calm down…". "CALM DOWN?? Kyuu…he video-taped us! And you're not upset??"

Kinta and Ryu sweat-dropped and decided to follow the two towards the entire old school building, and there they guessed that Kazuma is probably hanging out at the main building's rooftop.

At the rooftop of DDS' main building, Kazuma had just finished downloading the file on two separate flash disks and gave them to Daisuke, who paid Y 20,000 as Taichi also gave the money to the Class C member so that he'll deliver it.

"Hee-hee-hee…that was one lovely scene…I can see all of her body…the B-cups to her bare butt…and the two even shaved themselves…hee-hee-hee…".

"And Kyuu is really grown up…5.8 inches…and even though he's 15, he sure knows how to pleasure Meg…".

But their merry-making was halted as the next scene unfolds, and to their horror, Megumi arrived carrying a large pickaxe and is ready to pounce them when Kyuu, Ryu and Kinta held onto her, urging her to calm down. She wouldn't relent, wanting to behead her schoolmates. She managed to move and succeeded in smashing only Kazuma's laptop, but the sharp edge of the pickaxe caught up with his pants, almost hitting the computer genius' balls.

"Gyahh!! You almost hit my balls!".

"YOU _HENTAI_! I'LL BREAK YOUR BALLS AND TURN YOU INTO A GIRL! AND I'LL SLICE YOUR "_PEE-PEE_" INTO A SALAMI-COLDCUTS AND MEATBALLS!!".

The three male Class Q members pinned her down and tried to calm her while the computer genius was able to get away from the pickaxe and the Class C member managed to sneak past them carrying the flash disk with them.

Near the Botanical Garden, a grave can be seen in which it has been dug and someone was buried there just a few minutes ago. The owner of the garden was killed and his body was buried there deep enough to prevent his scent from leaking onto the air. Then the biker who was watching the Cardcaptor at Tomoeda earlier arrived, and glanced at the garden, seeing someone wiping off the bloodstains from the glass interiors.

"Nice way of ridding the owner…and I guess you're the new owner. What are you going to do now? Isaka…or rather the Peacock Clow Beast…sent us invitation to form an alliance with him. I turned him down. What about you?".

The woman emerged from the garden, her arms resembled that of a plant arm and vines resembling orchid vines were floating from her palms and then went back inside her arms, taking on her full normal form.

"Of course I'll turn him down…I don't need him to run my affairs…and it's none of his business anyhow…why are you here anyway?".

"Why don't we work together? We target the Cardcaptor and capture her cards…if we have them we can share this world, but of course after that we go our separate ways, but I meant it…we share.".

The woman looks at the biker and decided to ask just to be sure.

"What do you have something in mind, then?".

The biker then told her the plans like a boy genius at the TV show Dexter's Laboratory, complete with Dexter's accent voice.

"This…we capture this girl…and we use her as ransom. I sent that stupid love letter and by now she's bonkers over it. It should be easy enough".

The woman thought about it and seemingly like the biker's plans, and she decided to accept the proposal and ally herself with the biker.

"Very clever…I'll accept your proposal for now…" .

It turns out that the biker was actually the one who sent the love letter to Tomoyo, and she is unaware of it and the two persons are plotting to use her to lure out Sakura.

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Kanata continues his training, as he chanted and guessed correctly over 100 baseballs in successions.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Now two new villains appear here, and the clues already there. They're Clow Royals and guess what forms they have and what powers they possess. Will Tomoyo realize that she'd walking into a trap? Will Sakura deduce it on time? Kanata continues his training, but will it pay off?

Hope you like the comedy scene there…I should have put it in the omake, but it's too brief.

_**Preview:**_

Tomoyo goes out to meet her secret admirer, but instead meets two Clow Beasts! And Sakura goes on a rescue!

Meanwhile Kanata continues his training as he goes to the next level.


	63. Botanical Garden Brawl

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Okay…Class S will be the main focus of this chapter as Tomoyo is going to fall into a trap, and it'll be up to Sakura to save the day…but not without some difficulties, as the two Clow Beasts…or Royals…will be using some sort of ransom scheme to pin her down.

And again the F-4 will be involved in this. Read below on how this will happen…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the stadium, which is after lunch, Kanata was sweating after reading the numbers on the baseballs before hitting them with his baseball bats, and had already knocked down 100 of them after guessing correctly the random numbers. He paused for a break to have lunch, so that an hour later he'll guess and hit the remaining 100 balls, and hoped that the next level would be worthwhile.

"_Kyo…when will I ever going into action? I want to save lives as to atone for the things I've done…and geez…it's been two days that I cut classes just to undergo this training…_".

At the school where Kanata's friends are attending, Miyu and the gang were slightly alarmed that their friend hasn't attended classes since yesterday, and wondered what happened to him. Everyone except Miyu took guesses on what happened to him.

"Maybe he's sick…"

"Maybe he went to an emergency…"

"Maybe Mr. Saionji took him to a pilgrimage…"

"Maybe he went out to meet Cactus Man!"

"Or maybe…Kanata went on a date…I WON'T ACCEPT IT! GRAHHH!!"

Christine lifted a table but quickly dropped it out of embarrassment, while Miyu looks at the window, concerned that Kanata is not himself since being rescued.

"_Kanata…what's happening to you…?…are you…?_"

Their teacher arrives and the afternoon period is about to commence.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 63: _Shokubutsuen no Buroru _**

The time now is 13:30, and Kanata had just completed his training, in which he read and hit about 200 baseballs and is now sweating a lot. After finishing he took off his shirt and put on a tanktop after wiping his body. He checked his watch and saw the time. Seeing that he has nothing else to do, he decided to restart the training and began to guess the numbers correctly again before hitting them with his bat, and he is now getting used to it as he guessed them without a second thought.

"25!"…

"03!"…

"10!"…

"00!"…

"33!"…

"71!"…

"88!"…

"69…"

Kanata got a bit distracted as he recalled what the number "69" means, and his mind was filled with naughty thoughts, only to return to reality as another ball hit his face. As he tried to recover from that hit, several other balls hit his face and he had to step out of the way and turned off the machiine, and had to restart all over again.

"_Darn it, Kanata! you and your bad thoughts! Concentrate! We're trying to strengthen our mind!_"

He shook his head after going back into position and resumed his training.

Two hours later, Kyo arrived to see what Kanata's progress was, and is pleased with it. He felt that it's time to take the brown-haired boy to the next step.

"Okay…looks like you passed the mental stage…so now we get to the physical level.". At this time, Kyuu and Ryu arrived as they followed Kyo to see what he was doing all this time. Needless to say, they were surprised to learn about this.

"I suppose it might be risky…but what makes you sure that Mr. Saionji here have what it takes to overcome the Category Ace's influence?" the blue-haired Class Q member asked, looking at Kanata from head to toe, seeing that he looks just like an ordinary boy.

"Yeah…but I'm not sure if this might be a good idea…why did he you decided to help him? And why took all the risks?" Kyuu asked next.

"Originally…Sojiro was supposed to train him…but he ditched him for girl-hunting and had me to take his place…and since I'm the only one with experience…well, it's self-explanatory." The younger Renjou replied. Daisuke Motomiya also followed and heard everything, and he got an idea on how to further strengthen his mental influence, and jumped out of the bushes, surprising everyone.

"I know of a good way to increase Mr. Saionji's self-awareness! Leave it to me and I'll do the rest!".

The rest glanced at Daisuke as they were curious at how he could pull it off, and the Class C member grinned as he told them to meet him this Saturday.

At the Botanical Garden, the biker had just arrived after carrying out the woman's assignment that he just did: bringing the same love letter, but was now addressed to Susumu Makino, the younger brother of Tsukushi. He wondered what she was thinking on why she had him delivered the same letter to someone who is not a Cardcaptor, and moments later the woman who now owns the garden appeared and finally told him her plans.

"One of the F-4 is now allied to the Cardcaptor…and he has the cards which seals our fellow Clow Beasts. If we have this Susumu Makino as our prisoner…along with Tomoyo Daidoji…we can pressure the two to surrender their cards…then we kill them off!".

"Wahh…that's a brilliant plan. And very cool of you! Nice that we're working together…now we can begin our plans! Hey…you can have the Cardcaptor…I deal with that F-4 guy. So what do you say…? Meheheheheheheh!" the biker suggested while moaning like a goat, and the woman nodded in agreement as she turns around and saw a grasshopper hiding in one of the orchids, and she raises a hand and vines from an orchid shoots out from her palm and whipped the insect, killing it.

.Later that night, Tomoyo was again in a state of bonkers as she got another letter, from her secret admirer and has a photo attached, which showed a handsome boy, along with the name "Yazawa", but didn't realized that the photo was a fake. She called Sakura and told her that the admirer wanted to meet her this Saturday and wants she wants Sakura to come along and do the recording.

"Um…ah…Tomoyo…do I really have to come along…?".

"Yes you have to…please…?".

The Cardcaptor sweat-dropped over the phone as she was unable to say "no" to her best friend and reluctantly agreed to her request.

At the Makino residence, Susumu got a love letter and read it to his elder sister, telling him that she wants to meet him this Saturday, but Tsukushi was against it and advised him not to, but he wouldn't relent and insisted that he's going. As the younger Makino isn't around, she looked at the letter, finding it suspicious as the letter states that the meeting place will be at the botanical garden. She called Tsukasa and told him about it, and the F-4 leader told his lover that he'll follow Susumu just to make sure he won't get into trouble.

Today is Saturday, 10 am, at the long line outside the gates leading to _**Fuji TV Studios**_. Daisuke, the Renjou twins and Kanata were standing outside in a rather long queue which leads to the entrance of the studios. The Class C member only grinned while the others stared at him as they were baffled as to why they were brought here.

"Okay, Daisuke…'tell us what the hell are we doing here waiting in this long line…and it'd better be good." Kyo hissed.

"Calm down, Kyo…I'm sure there's something significant in being here…" Kyuu tried to assure his younger twin brother, but their argument was halted when the queue line began to move and everyone went inside.

As minutes passed by, the DDS students and Kanata finally realized why Kite brought them here. Kite put Kanata's name as among the contestants participating at the hit game show, "_**Viking: The Ultimate Obstacle Course**_". Of course, Kanata knew about the show but had no idea what this has to do with the training, but Daisuke told him the reason.

"You know the drill…pass the obstacles before time ran out…while using your brain to figure out how to overcome the puzzles…and there you have it…part muscles…part brain. See?"

Soon the names of the participants were called and Kanata was one of them, and he reluctantly went ahead while the DDS students went to the audience stand where they can watch the show from afar, and soon the game has began.

At a park near Atami where the botanical garden is located, Tomoyo was dressed in casual attire consisting of a blouse and skirt while her facial appearance was that of a demure and innocent girl. Sakura hid behind the bushes while preparing the video-cam in case the secret admirer showed up. Then Tomoyo noticed that Susumu arrived and saw him meeting a woman near the entrance of the botanical garden, and there they entered. As the Class S member was baffled, the biker appeared and was staring lewdly at her. Of course she was getting a bit nervous and wondered what was going on.

"Waiting for your secret date, right? I'm here. The name's Yazawa" He said, and Tomoyo was more baffled as to why he said that.

"What are you…?". "It was me who sent you that fucking letter and you fell for it. Some detective student you are…if you want proof, I'll be happy to show…_"ROSES ARE RED…VIOLETS ARE BLUE…A PURE GODDESS OF THIS CURRENT ERA, AND A TRUE BEAUTY CAN BE FOUND ONLY WITHIN YOU. MY HEARTS BEATS AS WILDER WHENEVER I SEE YOU…MY SOUL WILL DO ANYTHING TO GO AND GET THROUGH. WHENEVER FATE COMES AND INTERVENES…YOU AND I WILL BECOME SOULMATES IF SO DESTINES. SO LET MY LOVELY WORDS SAY IT OUT TO YOU…I AM TOTALLY FALLING FOR YOU!_" How's that, eh? Meheheheh!".

Tomoyo was shocked at realizing how she was suckered into falling over a trap, and Sakura emerged from the bushes to rush to her best friend's side. She waved her arms in a show of protection, but stood rigid as she sensed an aura.

Inside the botanical garden, Susumu was quite surprised at the woman who led him inside, as he was told that it way she who sent him the love letter and she was the one who told him this place.

"Hi…my name is Miyuki Yoshinaga…and I'm more than pleased to meet you. I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you accept?".

Susumu was mesmerized by her beauty and went towards as he embraced her, but as he looked at her, he saw that she was slowly changing her appearance and showed him her true for. Miyuki Yoshinaga is actually the Orchid Clow Beast! Vines shoots out of her palms and tied him up while slightly strangling his neck just to disable the young Makino.

Outside, Sakura sensed the aura getting stronger and she confirmed what was going on. She realized that they've walked into a trap.

"I can sense it…there's a Clow Beast inside! Tomoyo…run and get help! I'll deal with this _hentai_! Go!".

"Meheheheheheh…I don't think so…you think there's just one here in this area?"

Yazawa sneered as the Orchid Clow Beast's vines smashed against the glass panels of the garden and grabbed Tomoyo, binding her arms and legs in separate directions while hanging on the air.

"Well now…we give you a deal…give us the Clow Cards and we'll let you go.".

"You can't do that!".

"We can't…? Watch me…".

Yazawa went towards the suspended Tomoyo and slowly raised her skirt, peeking, and the Class S member shrieked in terror. "Hmm…white panties…and nice legs…" Yazawa lewdly commented, and the Orchid Clow Beast came out of the garden with a tied-up Susumu in tow.

"If you give in to our demands, Cardcaptor and we'll let them go…but if you keep on stalling, Mr. Yazawa might have some plans for your friend here…".

Sakura could feel the tension and worry as Yazawa slowly raised Tomoyo's skirt and proceeded to caress her legs. She stared angrily at him and is tempted to strike but the Orchid Clow Beast reminded her of their predicament. At this point, Tsukasa Domyouji arrived and jumped out of his motorcycle, and was about to intervene when the Clow Beast tightened her grip on Susumu.

"Nice of you to drop by, F-4. Now then…you surrender your buckle and the Clow Cards…and you, Cardcaptor…do the same or else…".

The tension became more severe as Tomoyo screamed louder for Yazawa slowly undresses her and she is now clad only in her bra and panties. The F-4 leader and the Cardcaptor gritted their teeth but had no choice but to give in to their demands, and threw their cards at the ground.

The Orchid Clow Beast was pleased, and then fired two more vines and tied them up while another fired and wrapped around Sakura's neck.

"You are very dangerous even though you're just a little teenager. I wonder why you became the mistress of the cards, but at least I have the honor of killing you.".

The tension escalated as Yazawa used his pocket knife to rip off Tomoyo's final garments and is now naked, and he began to touch her delicate areas, causing the Class S member to shriek aloud while trying to break free. At that point, a pair of kunai daggers hit his hand and arms. Then Kite emerged from the bushes holding a bag full of daggers.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, its perverts and maniacs! And I don't like what you're doing!"

Kite threw more daggers at Yazawa but Yazawa dodged them and the Orchid Clow Beast made her threat by further strangling Tomoyo.

"Stop this right now, brat...or I choke her to death."

Kite did what he was told, and Yazawa revealed a pair of goat horns and rammed the boy against a tree, injuring his ribs. With Kite down, he resumed his molesting minstrations against Tomoyo.

Then all of the sudden, Mask Rider Chalice barged in on the scene with his motorcycle, the Shadow Chaser and fired several energy arrows at the vines, releasing the F-4 leader and the two Class S students, and fired more at Yazawa, who revealed his true form as the **_Capricorn Clow Beast_**.

"Quick! Take your cards and fight them while I hold them off!". Chalice urged. The two regained their cards and are now itching for some payback.

Soon a fight broke out as Tsukasa changed into Mask Rider Blade and Sakura joins him after making sure Tomoyo was alright. Meanwhile the Orchid Clow Beast went inside the botanical garden in which Chalice gives chase, and soon orchid plants and vases were thrown around, breaking the glass panels of the door and windows in the process.

Outside, the armored F-4 member uses his Blayrouser to inflict some damage but was thrown back by the Capricorn Clow Beast's horns, but Sakura activated the Power card and punched him towards a pond and then she activated the Thunder card while blade rouses the THUNDER DEER card.

The Capricorn Clow Beast was electrocuted and is out of commission, and moments later he was sealed by Blade and the card returned to him, which resulted in turning him into card form: **Category Queen of Spades: _ABSORB CAPRICORN_**. Meanwhile, after minutes of heavy fighting, the Orchid Clow Beast released a rain of flower petals to disorient Chalice and made her getaway. After that, he disappeared in the midst of the confusion.

Tsukasa reverted back to normal and checked on Susumu, who passed out but is unharmed. Sakura tended to Tomoyo who was rather shocked at what happened, and decided to take her at the Kinomoto residence to ask Kero to help her recover as she fears that Mrs. Daidoji might get worried sick. She then used her HEAL card to heal Kite of his injuries. Soon everyone left the remains of the smashed garden.

At the end of the day, Kanata managed to reach the finals, but was short as time ran out, but it did strengthened his mental alertness and was told by Kyo that he is now ready for the physical training. Kanata and the DDS students then went home.

Meanwhile, at a far, far area, Miyuki was seething with anger at what happened earlier.

"_Damn you, Chalice...so you chose to ally yourself with the humans...fine, I'll include you among my list of targets..._"

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Hope you Sakura fans weren't too shocked by what happened, but at least they're saved, right?

_**Preview:**_

Orchid Clow Beast plots her revenge while another Clow Royal appears and is interested at Rui. Hmm…wonder why they're after him?


	64. Chalice's Rival

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter was just a teaser as two Clow Beasts appeared and seemingly belonged to the Royals, as the so-called Yazawa turned out to be both the Capricorn Clow Beast and the Category Queen of Spades.

Huh? The guy's a "queen"?? The other, Miyuki Yoshinaga, aka Orchid Clow Beast, is certainly a Category Queen, but we don't know yet which card deck she belongs.

Oh…hope you readers aren't upset at how Tomoyo got into a fix like that…

And thanks to Twilight Kyuu for the review on **_Straight From The Heart_** fic...I really appreciate it. Maybe I should have WeiB Kreuz make another cameo appearance here...

Anyway, in this chapter another Clow Royal appears, and is also after Chalice. Read on…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Eitoku Academy, 10:00 am, a few days later. Rui Hanazawa, or rather the fake Rui, has just arrived after leaving the Hanazawa residence and adjusted quite well to this world's lifestyle and environment after months of studying this world and learning some of the humans' cultures. He managed to blend well with the humans here in Japan. And so far he finds the humans he generally warm.

It has been almost a week since he fought the Orchid Clow Beast, in which he saved the lives of the DDS students Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, along with Tsukushi's brother Susumu, and his actions also saved the troubles of Tsukasa Domyouji and Sakura, who were in a tight situation when Tomoyo's life will be threatened if they didn't surrender their Clow Cards to the Capricorn Clow Beast.

The Capricorn Clow Beast has since been sealed, but the Orchid Clow Beast has managed to escape, so now when he has the free time, he'll have to hunt her down and seal her. He knew what she's capable of and cannot afford to let her get a second chance to escape.

It was then that he snapped out of his thinking when the teacher called out his name and told him that as part of his science subject he'll have to go to a zoo to do a special project, and a classmate will accompany him there.

Rui didn't seem to like the idea as he feared that his would-be escort might get in between should an ambush take place. He tried to persuade the science teacher to let him handle this but was denied.

At DDS, Tsukasa and Akira were listening to the lectures of their teacher, Yomiko Readman as they were attending English class, and the two were slowly getting fluent in speaking English, but the two wondered where Sojiro is, and were aware that Rui won't make it today as he was busy with class.

Somewhere within Tokyo, the Orchid Clow Beast, in her human form vowed to get even at Chalice for his interference, and is determined to take him out.

"_Chalice…this time I'll kill you for sure…_"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 64: _Karisu no Raibaru _**

At DDS, Class S was in a rather loudly session inside their classroom when the Li cousins were told of what happened a days ago. Meiling scolded Tomoyo for her carelessness that resulted in her getting captured and molested.

"Meiling, please…she learned her lesson and it was unexpected…".

"UNEXPECTED?? Sakura, your best friend should know better than accepting letters from someone she didn't know! Sure it was a secret admirer, but didn't you find it suspicious that this Capricorn Clow Beast wanted a meeting away from the city?? And a Clow Royal of all persons?! Geez, you're a DDS student! How could you let your guard down like that??"

Meiling scolded the Cardcaptor after scolding Tomoyo. While Sakura defended Meiling, Tomoyo was guilt-ridden about this. Meiling's words pierced through the Class S classmate and tears fell down from her eyes as she realized that Meiling was right, she let her guard down just because she went bonkers over a letter and a fake picture. Syaoran saw this and reprimanded his cousin, telling her that Tomoyo had learned her lesson and that she barely recovered. The Cardcaptor hugged her best friend and tried to calm her down.

Outside the classroom, Kite overheard the conversation and went inside, and reminded Meiling that everyone makes mistakes.

"…sure, she made a blunder…so did I. I made a blunder of talking to Kazuma on the cellphone when I didn't looked around to make sure that I'm safe, and the result was that I got clobbered and someone stole my ID and clothes and everyone thinks I was eaten up. So don't be too hard on her, all that matters now is that we're all intact. Moreover, it's a good thing it happened. Our DDS schoolmate captured and sealed that maniac. And on top of that, he got himself a Category Queen card, so now we have the advantage."

"Kite...why'd did you follow us to the park, and how did you guess that we were walking into a trap?"

The Class R member paused briefly to come up with an answer to the Cardcaptor's questions, then he came upwith an answer.

"When I overheard your conversation and the place your going to meet, I had a bad feeling about it so I decided to check it out. That's all."

With those words, Meiling apologizes to Tomoyo and she was forgiven, and Tomoyo went to Kite to thank him and was about to kiss his cheek when Kyo came.

"Hey, Kite! Me and Iori are going to take Kanata on a training. You'll be in charge of Anita and Junior until I'm back. Got it?".

Kite nodded and turned around to face Tomoyo, but in doing so, his lips brushed against hers, and that resulted in an indirect kiss! Both went glow in the dark as the surprised teens' lips touched, and when she stood back, the Class R member stood there like a statue, looking like he was in a state of shock.

Anita and Junior also saw this and tried to rouse their classmate to wake up, but with no success. Sakura and Syaoran decided to step in and tried to get him to wake up.

At a park where there are several trees, Kanata stood there wondering why Kyo brought Iori with him and why he is holding a kendo stick. He began to wonder if this is another mental training, but then got his answer when whacked on the head.

"_Itai! _What was that for??".

"What's the matter, Kan-sy?? You forgotten the training at the baseball stadium?? Where's the alertness when you anticipated an oncoming ball??".

Kyo's taunting along with several "sword-strikes" brought Kanata's alertness back as he grabbed the kendo stick and pushed it aside, and when the Class R member tries another hit the brown-haired boy dodges it and the the younger Renjou increases the attack, and Kanata went on the defensive.

"Good…you're getting it…this is now the physical training! If you can dodge my strikes for ten minutes straight…then I'll teach you to attack! Iori…care to join us?".

Iori, seeing where this is leading to, joins Kyo in trying to hit Kanata with his kendo stick, and the two DDS students are now trying to hit their target before the 10-minute limit is up.

Meanwhile, at the Atami Zoo, Rui was taking pictures of several animals that he was assigned to take notes on. The subject he's taking is part of his science project that he'll make and turn it onto his term paper. It was quire a drag at first, but as minutes passed, he came to appreciate it. And now he learned that living with the humans was something he could really cherish, and that he now wished that a Clow Beast like himself wanted to protect this world rather than destroy it.

After taking the pictures, a man in his late 20's approached him, and began to "lecture" him about Survival of the Fittest.

"_"**Survival of the fittest**"..._is a phrase which is shorthand for a concept relating to competition for survival or predominance. Originally applied by Herbert Spencer in his _Principles of Biology_ of 1864, Spencer drew parallels to his ideas of economics with Charles Darwin's theories of evolution by what Darwin termed natural selection."

Looking up, Rui glances at the man, and sensed a familiar aura, and has deduced that he is a Clow Beast just like him. The man looks at Rui from head to toe and was quite impressed.

"Amazing…I didn't know that you could assume a human form, Chalice. It's been almost a lot of centuries since we last fought. So…how about we set the record straight, no?".

"You…" Rui replied and the man made his.

"You may call me Kougen Takahara…but I'm a little baffled as why you chose a rather…youthful appearance.".

"...Eagle Clow Beast.".

Their conversation was interrupted when Rui's classmate called his name. The F-4 member waved his hands signaling that he'll be there, and then turned around at Kougen Takahara.

"We will settle this…but not right now. I still have other things to do.".

"Hmph. Since when did you decide to live among the humans? Fine, I'll let you off for now, but don't forget our pact.".

Takahara, who said to be the Eagle Clow Beast, left, and the F-4 member went to his classmate, giving her the pictures that he took. The classmate was pleased now that their term paper will be ready to be typed down. At this time Miyuki Yoshinaga, aka the Orchid Clow Beast, appeared and is ready for some payback, and she wants it now.

"You're disguise won't fool me, Chalice! This time you'll pay for the interference you've made!".

Miyuki slapped Rui's classmate aside knocking her out and changed into her Clow Beast form, and went after the F-4 member, killing several people along the way, and Rui was angered by this.

"Stop it! They have nothing to do with this!".

"Ohh…now a Clow Beast became humanity's protector…what would you do if I won't stop, hmm…?".

That pissed him off and took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and swiped it onto his belt that appeared at his waist by mental command.

"_HENSHIN!_"

The belt chanted "_CHANGE_" and Rui changes into Mask Rider Chalice and began to brawl with the Orchid clow Beast while trying to shield the innocent customers, but then Takahara appeared and cut off her vines while changing into his Clow Beast form and used his talons to rake her face.

"Eagle Clow Beast! What is the meaning of this?? Why are you helping him??".

"Chalice is my opponent, and no one can seal him but me!".

The Eagle Clow Beast fired several feather missiles and injured the Orchid Clow Beast, causing her to flee from the scene to recuperate. He reverted back to his human form and stared at his armored opponent, telling him a parting message before leaving.

"Once that time comes we will settle this…one way or the other…".

Chalice took out the SPIRIT HUMAN card and swipes it onto the belt buckle and he reverted to his human identity of Rui and went to his classmate's side, making sure she is unharmed. Police arrived and Rui said that it was a Digimon and pointed to the direction where the Orchid Clow Beast went.

Back at the park, Kanata is now doing sword strikes using the kendo stick as he managed to cause Iori to back away doing defensive poses while he does an offensive assault. Kyo nodded his head seeing that Kanata is making a good progress and decided that he is ready for the real job. Sojiro arrived to see the three younger teens and saw the progress that Kanata made.

"Looks like you're ready…here's my cellphone number. Give me a call if you saw a Clow Beast, okay?".

Kanata was given both a _**Samsung X510**_ unit and a sim-card, along with Sojiro's phone number. Then the F-4 member whispered to the brown-haired boy.

"Hey…wanna go girl-hunting at a bar…I got lots off condoms for you to use…".

Of course Kanata blushed furiously and whacked the kendo stick on his head repeatedly.

"I'M NOT A BLASTED CALLBOY! YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TURN ME INTO A CHIPPENDALE?? TAKE THIS!!".

The two DDS students sweat-dropped at the scene but decided to let it slide and didn't even bother stopping the two, and when the sun sets, only then that everyone went home.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was lying inside her bed recalling what happened with her "accidental kiss" with Kite, but it also caused her heart to pound deeper as her latent feelings towards him to awaken. Kite remains in a state of shock after the "kiss", but subconsciously started to fall for her, and his feelings towards Ryoko Minori slowly faded.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Sorry if the fight scene is quite brief, but the training with Kanata completed, along with some romantic spark between Tomoyo and Kite did make up for the rest.

_**Preview:**_

Kanata makes his official debut as a superhero as he joins Tsukasa and Sojiro in nailing down the elusive Mole Clow Beast which will lead to an underground fight.


	65. Kanata's Redemption

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

This chapter will showcase kanata doing his first official job in finding and sealing a Clow Beast, as well as atoning for what he did in the past.

Of course this won't be easy as he has to keep it a secret from everyone else, including his family and friends. For him this is the moment of truth.

And more romantic hints between Kite and Tomoyo. Believe me…this is going to be hilarious.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Okinawa Subway Station, the time is 20:30, and 24-year old female worker is waiting for a train that'll take her to her destination after a full day's work. She sighed as the next train is quite late and wished that it would arrive sooner than expected.

Since the streets were generally full of pedestrians and commuters, most of them prefer to travel by car, and thus commuters taking the train were few, thus passengers were a bit scarce.

Unaware, a strange character is lurking behind the woman as she braces herself when the next train is about to arrive. Taking advantage of the oncoming train's noise, the stalker, who turned out to be the Mole Clow Beast, grabbed the woman. Her screams were useless as no one hear her cries for help as she is being dragged away towards an underground hole that the Clow Beast made.

Five minutes later, her clothes were thrown off from the hole, including her bra and panties, and seconds later a fountain of blood was spurting out, hence the victims is being eaten alive, and it would take the next morning for other commuters to take notice of what happened to the unfortunate victim.

But for tonight, it was a rather quiet night, as the rest are unaware of what just happened. And tongs will take a bloody turn for the worst.

To make things complicating, a derelict happened to pass by and saw the abandoned clothes of the woman eaten by the Clow Beast, and seeing that no one was looking, he took them and left, pleased that she could either wear them or sell them with a rip-off price.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 65: _Kanata no _****S**_**houkin**_

Eitoku Academy, a few days later Rui Hanazawa submitted the term paper for his report on the assignment regarding the animals he took pictures of at the Atami Zoo. The teacher was pleased at the rather quick submission of the report and that he and his classmate were unharmed after hearing reports of a Digimon invading the zoo.

Rui went to his seat unmindful of the rather surprised looks of his F-4 compatriots Tsukasa and Sojiro. Sojiro was rather thinking about letting Kanata prove his worth now that passed the training given to him by Kyo, and Tsukasa was still thinking of when the Orchid Clow Beast would strike next, but also thought about Kanata's well-being, still in doubt if the boy can successfully repress the Category Ace of Clubs. The two decided to talk to Rui about having him become the wearer of the Clubs Buckle once recess time arrives.

At Kanata's school, Miyu and the gang were secretly watching their friend Kanata who is doing "sword play" using a detached broomstick as he were studying kendo, but this also caught the attention of the school's kendo club and invited him to join the club.

"Ehehehe…I'm flattered, but I'm not interested…I'm doing this to protect myself from Digimons, ehehehe…".

He decided to head to the rooftop to complete his drill as he was excited about saving people from the Clow Beasts, and to atone for what he did in the past.

At DDS, Class R was quite in a fix when Kite asked his classmates for advice, because after the accidental kiss he got a few days ago, he couldn't stop thinking about Tomoyo. Kyo scratched his head while telling him that romantic advising is beyond him while Junior gave his friend a good advice.

"Tell her your feelings, and there you'll find the answer.".

"That's it?? Say…how did you get Anita to hook up with you…?".

Before the silver-haired, British teen was about to reply, Anita covered his mouth while smirking.

"You'll have to figure it out. It's a secret between us.".

At that moment, Tomoyo and Sakura were passing by, and Kite saw her and blushed. Tomoyo did the same, but couldn't ignore him as she started to feel something towards him. Without thinking he went towards her, held both her arms while looking intently.

"Tomoyo…I…I…".

Tomoyo's heart beat faster as the Class R member was about to say the three-letter sentence when his buttock-hole began to make a combustion noise.

"I'm going to the bathroom! See you!". He ran off leaving a trail of stinking scent behind him, and Sakura and Class R bursts into laughter while Tomoyo and Kyo sweat-dropped and stared wide-eyed at the scene while covering their noses. Needless to say, they went to the Class r classroom and opened the window, sticking their heads out to get some air, as the "combustion" Kite released was bad.

Later that afternoon, it was dismissal time, and Hosho Saionji was sweeping the temple stairs as he saw his son disembarking from the motorcycle, the Green Clover, and wondered since when did Kanata bought a bike.

"Kanata…where and when did you get that motorcycle? I never even saw you ride a bike…".

"A friend gave it to me and it's free, so now I can go to school quicker…".

Kanata saw a newspaper and read the front page and something caught his attention. He took out his Samsung X510 and called Sojiro.

"Sojiro…I think we have a fix on this Clow Beast…I think he's hiding somewhere within the subway station. And it seems that he's moving underground and might strike at nightfall…yeah…Tsukasa will join us? Okay…got it.".

The Saionji patriarch wondered what the conversation was about but was alarmed when he saw his son about to leave the temple on his motorcycle.

"Don't worry, pop…I'm meeting with the F-4…we have something to discuss…see you later!".

The scene faded as Kanata left the temple, just as the Kozuki parents arrived to have a chat with Hosho.

The time now is 18:00, and Sojiro and Kanata arrived at the nearest subway station, only to realize that it was closed due to ongoing investigation and that all SWAT team members were spread al over each station. As they were about to ponder what to do next, Sojiro got a cellphone call form Miyako.

"I got a lock-on reading of a Clow Beast…he's located near the vicinity of the Roppongi Super Mall. I think he's heading there. Better cut him off or he's going to have a feast of tomato sauce there…".

"Got it loud and clear. Kanata and I are on our way.".

The two teens boarded their motorcycles and sped off towards the Roppongi Business District hoping that the Mole Clow Beast is still underground and not yet arrived there.

At the Domyouji residence, Tsukasa also got the text message from Miyako and left in a hurry to join Sojiro and Kanata in containing the Clow Beast before it could do any serious damage.

The time now is 19:00, and Sojiro and Kanata arrived, and after sneaking past the guard, the F-4 member activated the Clow Detector and picked up the signal, and they feared the worst, as the Mole Clow Beast has arrived earlier than they anticipated. Kanata activated the fire alarm system and this caused the mall-goers to evacuate the mall. But as 50 percent of the customers safely got out, the remaining 50 percent were stopped as the Clow Beast ascended from the concrete floor as he dug a hole and pulled 20 victims down.

As the rest peered at the hole, they couldn't see it as the hole down was too dark. Then they were startled as clothes were thrown up and hit the floor, and the next thing it happened as a shower of blood sprinkled upward followed by some tissues and organs, and this caused panic among the shoppers. As they scrambled towards the exit, a hole was created there and is so wide and deep that they couldn't jump over it, and the monster grabbed 20 more and the victims suffered the same fate.

"Sojiro…we can't wait for Tsukasa to arrive! We have to act now!".

"You're right…and now your real test begins…ready?".

Nodding, Kanata took out his CHANGE card and Sojiro took out his, and then inserted them into their respective buckles followed by a strange, humming sound. Sojiro raised his left arm until his closed fist is centered on his chest, and said "_HENSHIN!_", while Kanata wrapped his right arm across his waist while raising his left forearm over his face and also chanted "_HENSHIN!_". Sojiro pulled the lever at the right side of his buckle while Kanata slides the left front portion of his buckle and their buckles' symbols were revealed, followed by their buckles' voice activation to complete their transformations.

"_TURN UP!_"

"_OPEN UP!_"

Their buckles' projection walls materialized and Sojiro went trough it while Kanata's projection wall went towards him, and now they armored up as Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Leangle. Fortunately no one among the crowd saw them transformed as they were focused at the hole that the Mole Clow Beast made. The two Riders then jumped down towards the hole to intercept the monster.

Meanwhile Tsukasa changed into Mask Rider Blade and went through a manhole and seconds later he saw a huge hole at the left side of the sewer wall, and using the Clow Detector, he discovered a passage leading to the underground basement of the Roppongi Super Mall.

At the basement area, Garren and leangle saw several mangled corpses of the victims, and some were only in their skeletal forms as all of their fleshes were devoured. While looking around, the wall beside Garren breaks open and Mole Clow Beast grabbed him and pulled him inside, and Leangle was overtaken by fear, and was frozen stiff as he couldn't move himself due to shock.

Blade emerged from the manhole and made his way inside, and saw Leangle quivering in fear, and managed to talk some sense into him.

"I know you're scared, but you got to overcome it. Remember…you said you wanted to atone for what you did, and now is your big chance! Please…help us stop that monster.".

As Blade went through the wall-hole, Leangle was slowly getting his nerve back as he slowly moved towards the wall. At the other side, Garren opened fire but their opponent's hide was too tough, and Blade joins in but he too was slapped aside. Leangle arrived and soon he gathered the courage and took out his retractable staff and delivered several hits and combos, dazing the Clow Beast. Then he took out two cards and roused them onto his staff, in which are the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards.

"_BITE…_"

"_BLIZZARD…_"

The two cards glowed and floated around until they went through Leangle's armor and a voice from the staff spoke and confirmed the cards' rousing.

"_BLIZZARD CRUSH…_"

As Leangle ran towards the Clow Beast, he jumps up and his feet sprayed a mist-full of ice, freezing the monster, and he followed it with a scissors kick, knocking out the Clow Beast. As he landed on the ground, he took out a blank Clow Card and tossed towards the unconscious monster, absorbing it and went to his hands, and Leangle looks at what card he just sealed:

**_Category Three of Clubs_****_: SCREW MOLE_**

Kanata was ecstatic at his first official catch as himself and not as a possessed puppet. He became confident and he now no longer doubts himself. The two armored F-4 members congratulated him and decided to leave before someone sees them. At the surface, the remaining shoppers managed to escape and SWAT teams went inside to see if the monster is still there, unaware that the Mole Clow Beast is already been sealed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Yup…Kanata's officially a good guy and is part of the team. And that, along with the rest of DDS, the Clow Beast/Royals problems will be solved, right?

I do beg to differ…see below for the preview…

_**Preview:**_

The Eagle Clow Beast made a startling discovery and decided to kidnap Tsukushi to lure out Rui. Of course Tsukasa won't sit by letting it happen.

And a certain villain resumes his plans to get revenge on DDS.


	66. Eagle Eye

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Mask Rider chalice is once again the center of attraction and is being targetted by the Eagle Clow Beast by using a hostage to lure him out.

So expect a rather huge fight as other DDS students join in on the fray...

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Atami prefecture, five days later, Tsukushi Makino had just left her house to attend classes at Eitoku Academy and is fetched by Tsukasa Domyouji and the two left via his motorcycle. They didn't noticed that they were being watched by the mysterious man who appeared at the zoo days ago where Rui fought the Orchid Clow Beast, in which he chased her away.

The man, Kougen Takahara, turned out to be the Eagle Clow Beast, made a startling discovery about the incident at the zoo:

- He deduced that the Chalice he saw at the zoo was not Chalice at all, since he never have the ability to assume human form, and saw how Chalice assume human form via the SPIRIT HUMAN card.

- He also followed him to his house to learn that Rui Hanazawa isn't what he is, and deduced that he is a Clow Beast, but is unclear of his true form, and he decided to devise a plan to lure Chalice out in the open.

"_If he's not Chalice…then it means that this Rui is not him at all…if so I'll get that CHANGE MANTIS card and unseal it so that the REAL Chalice and I can settle our score…and that girl will be the key…_"

Kougen left the area before he gets spotted by other residents and started in making his plots into a reality.

Somewhere else, Isaka was staring at DDS, gritting his teeth as he was itching to get revenge, but had to hold off his desire as he has to get Class S out of the building in order to complete his plans of re-possessing the students there.

"_Be prepared, Cardcaptor…I will use your friends and turn them against you…and there my plans of revenge and conquests will be achieved…_"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 66: _Washi no _****Manako**

At the rooftop of DDS, Miyako told Class Q, R and S about what she was told by Sojiro about Kanata's progress and how he handled the Mole Clow Beast, in which he sealed him and saved everyone at the Roppongi Super Mall.

Kyo and Kite glanced at each other, smiling as they realized that the training they gave him have paid off, and now they don't have to worry about anything, believing that the Category Ace of Clubs has been suppressed completely.

But then Iori was thinking about something. Tsukasa has the Suit of Swords, Sojiro has the Suit of Coins and Kanata has the Suit of Wands…who now holds the Suit of Cups? There are four Card Suits in all, but only three are seen, and that made him uneasy.

"Then it'll just be a matter of time before we pin down Isaka.". Kite murmured, now that things will be much easier with Kanata on their side.

"Don't forget we have to deal with the other Club Royals. Isaka is the first, being the Category Jack…then that Yazawa guy who is the Category Queen. We might bump into some difficulty from then on." Syaoran reminded. The bell rang and everyone went back to their classrooms as classes are about to resume.

At a park in Kyoto, A couple are walking by the area and decided to do something extreme by hiding in a large bush and decided to make out and started to kiss while removing their clothes until they were naked.

While kissing, the teenage guy thought she was quivering in delight, until when he looked at her he saw a huge hole on her chest spilling blood, and saw that her heart was taken off. Looking up, he saw what caused it: the Moth Clow Beast eating his girlfriend's heart and grabbed the girl's corpse and began to rip off her stomach and start munching on her intestines. The guy shrieked and tried to run, but the Clow Beast's leg stomped on the guy's leg, trapping him while eating away on the carcass.

Then the Moth Clow Beast glanced at the naked guy and grabbed his balls and ripped it away along with his genitals and munched away, earning a cry from the guy.

"Ahh! My balls! You bastard ate my manhood!".

Then the monster proceeded to disembowel the guy until he was reduced to skeleton, the ground drenched in a pool of blood. After having a full meal, the Moth Clow Beast flew away, and minutes later the park's janitor passed by after hearing the guy's cry, and when he noticed some bloodstains he checked on it and got his answer, He called the police.

Nearby, Tsukasa was riding on his motorcycle when he spotted Kyuu walking by and he stopped for a while to greet him.

"So, just solved a case?".

"Yup…and it was a lot of fun…hey! When are you and your F-4 buddies ever get to investigate a case You've been here for a few weeks...

"I don't know…but this I'll assure you...I'll let you know when we get to solve a case and...huh?".

Their conversation was disrupted after bloodstains dripped on their upper garments and when they looked up the Moth Clow Beast dropping a naked skeletal corpse of a nine-year old girl, and the two realized what just occurred.

The two gave chase and it took five minutes for them to pin down the monster after Kyuu fired his Beta Phone and hit it on the head, causing the monster to fall down and crashed at a nearby abandoned junk shop. Kyuu changed into Mask Rider Beta and delivered a barrage of punches and used the Beta Shot and executed the Grand Impact Punch on the Clow Beast's temple, knocking it out, and Tsukasa sealed it with the blank Clow Card, which resulted in sealing the Clow Beast, and it revealed that the sealed monster became the _**Category Eight of Hearts: REFLECT MOTH**_. After that the two went separate ways: Kyu heading for DDS, Tsukasa to Eitoku Academy.

At Eitoku Academy, Tsukushi Makino had just exited the school gate and is heading to the Dango Shop to work, but then Takahara appeared and stalls her to make sure she is captured.

"Excuse me…do you happen to know this man?".

"That's Rui…how do you know him??".

"This…".

He punched her on the gut and she is out cold. He took her away and went to a remote place near the lakeside, and after rummaging on her bag he found her phonebook and started to call Rui using her cellphone.

"Hello?". "Hello, Mr. Hanazwa…or should I say…Mr. Clow Beast?".

"You! Takahara! How did you…??".

"Ms. Makino here is fine, but if you want to see her, head out here at Kagawa, which is the northeast of Shikoku Island. Make sure you came alone or else…".

After cutting the line, Rui went to his motorcycle and sped off, accidentally leaving his cellphone. At thistime one of Rui's classmates saw it and tok it to Tsukasa, who was alarmed after overheaing the f-4 member's conversation. Toggling with the cellphone, he learned that Rui accidentally pressed the "record" button, and he played it, and now he knows what's going on. Moreover, if Sojiro hears of this he might get into a physical tussle and decided to keep it to himself and head out to Kagawa as well.

An hour later, Rui arrived and is about to swipe the CHANGE MANTIS card when he was struck down by several feather missiles, and he dropped the card. Looking up was Takahara, who slowly changed into the Eagle Clow Beast, and kicked Rui in the face and took the card.

"I knew that there is something about you…you're not Chalice…but you're a clow Beast who poses a threat to us all! But since the real chalice is sealed…I'll take him and unseal him so that we can have a real rematch! As for the girl…I'll take her with me…she'll provide a good snack for Chalice once he's unsealed."

The Eagle Clow Beast took Tsukushi and flew into the air before Rui could get a chance to grab him. At this time Tsukasa arrived and saw that he was too late, but Rui saw the F-4 leader accidentally taking the REFLECT MOTH card and he took it.

"I'll try to slow him down, and be ready as he might drop Tsukushi, so armor up and get ready to catch her.".

The F-4 member swipes the REFLECT MOTH card after chanting "Henshin", and moments later he tok on the form of the Moth Clow Beast, and the F-4 leader was perplexed that Rui's transformation into Chalice was the same transformation he did just now. Shaking his head, he inserted the CHANGE MANTIS card into the Spade Buckle and pulled the lever, and soon he became Mask Rider Blade. Blade followed the two as the Eagle and Mioth clow Beast began to brawl, and seeing that there's no other way in shaking off his pursuer, the Eagle Clow Beast dropped Tsukushi, but as expected, Blade cushions her fall. However, the Eagle Clow Beast is quite agile in terms of agility and managed to best his opponent, and sent him down to the ground. As the armored F-4 leader checks on him, the Moth Clow Beast was quite hurt, and decided to let Tsukasa handle the situation.

"Here, Tsukasa…use this, it'll' help you…I do hope it works on your rouser since this card belongs to the deck of Hearts…".

Blade looks at the card, which is the _**Category Four of Hearts: FLOAT DRAGONFLY**_. Nodding, he gave it a try and swipes it onto the Blayrouser.

"FLOAT…"

To his and Rui's surprise, Blade is now levitating to the air, and his speed increasing as he flies, he's now going after the Eagle Clow Beast, and the two fought in the air, until he used the Blayrouser and struck his opponent on his gut, sending him down. Rui swipes the SPIRIT HUMAN card on his metallic belt and reverts to human form and took the CHANGE MANTIS card and swipes it, becoming Mask Rider Chalice again.

As Blade landed, the FLOAT effect faded and now he swipes three cards and went for the kill.

"KICK…"

"THUNDER…"

"MACH…"

Blade ran towards the Eagle Clow Beast as he performs the Lightning Sonic, and then its over. The Clow Beast is knocked out and defeated. Chalice looks down at the fallen opponent, but turns his back telling Blade to seal him. The armored F-4 member was baffled, but nevertheless sealed him, which resulted in acquiring the _**Category Jack of Spades: FUSION EAGLE**_. The two F-4 members reverted back to normal forms before Tsukushi woke up, and was slightly shaken when recalling that she was approached by Takahara.

"He's been taken care of, my love. You should thank Rui.".

"Me? I didn't…".

Soon the three friends left and headed back to Eitoku Academy.

At DDS, Miyako was baffled when watching the monitor of the Clow Detector. It detected Blade fighting a clow Beast, and then another Clow Beast came and fought the other Clow Beast while Blade's signature remained stationary for a while. Ken came and saw it, and he too was baffled.

"Pehaps we should ask Tsukasa if he knows something about his. I might be wrong, but perhaps there's a Clow Beast who helps, as evidenced that this Clow Beast stood near him before the other was sealed.".

"I agree, Ken. We'd better tell this to the others.".

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

It looks like the F-4 leader is just two cards away before he completes his deck of Spades. If he does complete the deck, what would happen? Will his armor get an upgrade? Will it go out of control? Or will the try and turn to into "_**Tsukasa Cards**_"??

It's your guess…

_**Preview:**_

Isaka's back! And now he wants revenge! Try guessing what he intends to do.


	67. Enter Class P Evil DDS ver 2

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter we saw Tsukasa Domyouji sealing the Eagle Clow Beast, and now he has 11 cards in his possession. With just two more card left to capture and seal, he may get an upgrade should he completed all 13 cards and form a complete deck.

Also, a new section will make its debut here and it will surprise you a lot as the new students are not like what you expect, and this will add a lot to the story! See below on who the new students are...

Now, Isaka is making a big comeback and by now you're guessing what he intend to do with DDS. If you're not sure, see below…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Dan Detective School, 10 am three days later, classes were ongoing smoothly with no problem, and no Clow Beast sightings have been recorded so far. And the DDS students were relieved that they can concentrate on their lectures after what seem to be an almost non-stop work on hunting down every one of the Clow Beasts they could detect.

Then the speaker blared with a voice booming and made the announcement.

"_CLASS S…PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCIPAL DAN'S OFFICE! I REPEAT…CLASS S…PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCIPAL DAN'S OFFICE!_"

Immediately Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo stood up from their seats and ran out of the room, while their English Teacher, Yomiko Readman looks at the departing teens, seeing that they're becoming more and more alert and smiles, reminding them of Anita and Junior.

"_I'm glad that the __**British Library**__ is defeated, and now more youths have made their decisions to have better control of their lives and decisions…_"

At a rooftop of a convenience store near DDS, Isaka stares at the building, as he mesmerized a group of unfortunate victims to do his bidding, as Class S is being summoned by Principal Dan.

"_By now the Cardcaptor and her friends are on their way out…and with them out of the way I can sneak in and re-control that school, and then re-control the army…and this time I'll be unstoppable. A pity that the orchid and Capricorn Clow Beasts turn down my invitation…they would've been here at my side and we'd make an invincible team…ahh…just as I planned._"

He thought while smiling wickedly as Class S had just left the school grounds and are now heading towards Tomoeda to investigate a case, unaware that the case they are about to investigate would be a trap, and didn't sense Isaka as he managed to lower his aura.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 67: _Raikou no Kurasu Pi; _****Jaku na DDS ver. 2**

Principal Dan was looking at his PC when Class C entered his office and are asking permission to take a day off as they were being summoned to do an important mission.

"Digital world, eh…I wish my younger relatives have Digmon partners of their own…alright, but make sure you return safely.".

"THANK YOU, SIR!" Class C chorused, but Daisuke made a witty comment before leaving.

"Don't worry, sir…after our mission is completed, I might find you a Digimon partner."

The rest glanced at Daisuke at the remark, while Principal Dan laughed at it.

"Really…? I'll hold you on to that.".

Class C went towards the computer room and Miyako activated the portal.

"Ready, Chosen Children? Let's go!". Soon they all entered the Digimon world and the gate closed, and things at DDS resumes to normal operations.

Meanwhile, Kyo was again surrounded by several fangirls and fanboys as they became suspicious of his "friendship" with Yukihira, and Yukihira herself was also surrounded. They now have to deal with their interrogators and end it quick.

"I already told you! Me and Yuki are just friends! PERIOD! Why we hangout together and/or talk to one another is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

he sternly told the fanboys who have crushes on the female Class A member.

At the other side, the female Class A member was getting pissed at being branded as a "sugar mommy", and she was getting sick of it. She finally snapped and lashed out at her detractors.

"SO WHAT IF WE WERE HANGING OUT?? THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! HE'S KIND, INNOCENT AND A LOT FUN TO BE WITH HIM! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK OF US! WE'RE GOOD FRIENDS AND THAT'S IT!".

Then the next scene that happened is that some of the fanboys held onto Kyo's arms while the others punching on his face and ribs, and Kyo was unable to break free.

"Now say you avoid her!"

"I won't! She's my friend and I won't let you do what you want with her!"

The attack continues until Yuki physically intervenes, and Kyo broke loose, but was unable to fight back due to his injured ribs. But before the incident escalates, four new students showed up, three teenage girls (a redhead, a blond pigtailed and black, short-haired) and a ten-year old boy. The short-haired girl, who looked tomboyish, easily shoved the bullies away while the three other students help out Kyo. The bullies then demanded an answer.

"Okay, who the heck are you meddlers??"

"We're Class P, and we don't tolerate bullies, or else..."

Amused, the bullies decided to leave, but before the bullies were about to leave, Tatsumi Hongou arrived and saw what happened and escorted them to Principal Dan's office, while Ms. Katagiri and Yuki escorted Kyo to a nearby hospital. Sahe then asked Class P to escort them there to help and assured to them that they'll be excused.

The four members of Class P, _Ken Kitazawa, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji_ and _Kaoru Matsubara_, agreed amd they escorted her the the two DDS students to a nearby hospital to see if they can further help out.

At this point, Isaka used his psychic powers to mask his appearance so that no one can identify him. And sneaked into the school grounds and decided to look around to see which person he can control so that he could summon all students to one single area. He then saw Hongou leading the bullies who hurt Kyo towards Principal Dan's and an idea formed in his mind.

At the Digital World, Class C managed to quell off a tribal war and got both sides to form an alliance to fight off an evil Digimon threatening their village.

"There now…see, we can work things out so there's no need to get agitated over small things. So we're settled?"

Daisuke said assuring. Miyako and Ken hold hands while Hikari and Takeru smiled at how Daisuke was able to end the conflict with complete confidence. Iori was staring off at the skies, recalling how he missed Armadimon and wished that he be reborn.

At a nearby hospital, the nurses wrapped at least 5 rolls of bandages around Kyo's waist, as the injury wasn't that serious. Katagiri assured to Kyo that Principal Dan will deal with the bullies while lecturing the fangirls and fanboys about this. She left the two teens as she heads back to DDS. Class P stayed behind to ask them about what is it like inside DDS. Kyo was a bit sullen as why the bullies won't leave him alone. The female Class A student placed a hand on his shoulder and looks at him.

"They can criticize all they want. It's none of their business, and we're not doing anything wrong. And I don't mind about me being linked to you or anything. We're good and quite close to each other. I'm proud to be your friend."

"Same here…and I'm glad that I met you. If not for you I'd still be a thug for Pluto and SMART Brain.".

The two hugged each other for several minutes, only to let go and looked the other way, blushing. But nevertheless they had a good understanding and they slowly got much closer to each other emotionally, but deep inside, they were still unsure if they should tell each other their feelings. Then they saw Momoko and Miyako smiling and giggling, and they further blushed at this, and Yuki decided to tell the about life inside DDS

Back at DDS, Principal Dan berated the bullies who assaulted Kyo, telling them that they have no right doing that and it would only serve them to become more bullies than becoming good detectives, and punished them by having two weeks detention. It was then that Isaka entered and began to use his hypnotic powers, placing everyone inside the office under his control. Principal Dan smiled and nodded as Isaka made his next comment.

"Good…now my first command is to have all the people here to assemble at the auditorium. Will you please, Mr. Dan?".

At the old school building, Class Q were having an English class with Yomiko Readman when the principal's voice spoke from the intercom, telling everyone to assemble at the auditorium for an important announcement. They did so and went there along with Yomiko.

Class R was also summoned, along with Class A, and all staff members attended to the auditorium, and everyone inside wondered what was going on. It was then that Principal Dan appeared, and Kyuu and Ryu noticed the facial looks of their principal, sensing hat something wasn't right here.

Kite also noticed it, and managed to sneak away from the auditorium and went outside the school with his laptop in tow and managed to toggle with the security cameras and watched from there, wondering what was going on. Then something hit him and realized what was about to happen.

"_Oh shit! It must be Isaka!_ _And he's planning to…_"

Inside the auditorium, Isaka came out of the curtains smiling, and with him were Maggie Cheung and Michelle Chang, and Anita and Junior were shocked at what they just discerned. Moreover, Principal dan appeared, and stood up from the wheelchair, and revealed himself as the Chameleon Clow Beast.

"You creep! What did you do to my sisters??"

"Giving them what they want…power. And soon you shall be at my side…".

Junior jumps in to knock out the intruder, but the possessed Maggie summoned a paper familiar in the form of an octopus and pinned down the silver-haired DDS student and rammed his head against the stadium floor, knocking him out.

Michelle shoots out paper arrows and Anita was pinned at the wall. Before Kyuu and Ryu were about to act, Isaka raised both hands and used his psionic powers to put everyone under his mental domination. In less than 90 seconds, DDS is now under Isaka's power, all becoming mindless pawns.

Outside, Kite was shocked by this and was glad he managed to sneak out. Now he has to warn the others like Kyo, Yuki, Class C and Class S. He ran away from DDS and went to a nearby convenience store and called Kyo by cellphone. It was then that Ms. Katagiri and Principal Dan are about to enter the gate and he managed to get their attention and led them to his hiding place. There he told them the situation.

At the hospital, the three Class P members' belts glowed and realized that they're needed, so they left in a hurry, and went to the rooftop, and safely became Powerpuff Girls and headed towards Tomoeda where Professor Kitazawa told them where the incident is taking place.

At Tomoeda, inside a convenience store, Class S was in a fix as they were being held hostage by a group of people who were under Isaka's power. They couldn't use their magic without revealing it to the police who were outside and in sight. At that point, the Powerpuff girls arrive and this distracted the hostagfe takers, and there Meiling and Syaoran glanced at each other and slipped away from their attackers' grasps and did a series of kung fu moves and managed to disable their attackers. They soon discern that the persons were under control by someone, and after searching the attackers' bodies and being taken away by the police, Class S finally guessed who was behind it: Isaka! Then Tomoyo received a text message from Kite, and after reading it she frantically showed it to the rest. They read it and were shocked.

"_ISAKA IS HERE AT DDS…AND HAS TAKEN EVERYONE INSIDE AND ARE UNDER HIS POWERS! BETTER HEAD OFF TO TOMOYO'S HOUSE TO DISCUSS THIS. ME, KYO AND YUKIHIRA ARE THE ONLY ONES TO ESCAPE. EVEN THE PAPER SISTERS, JUNIOR AND MS. READMAN ARE ALSO MENTALLY TAKEN OVER…AND PRINCIPAL DAN TURNS OUT TO BE A CLOW BEAST IN DISGUISE! BETTER LIE LOW UNTIL NIGHTFALL WHEN IT'S SAFE TO COME OUT._"

Class S looked at each other and are pondering what to do next, as they know realize that they are in a sever disadvantage, with the Paper Sisters and "The Paper" are under Isaka's power.

The PPGZ members saw the text and made a comment that gave their identities away.

"Did you say Isaka?? So that asshole is still alive! And now we can't have our first day at DDS because of...oops!"

Class S stared at the three in disbelief, but Tomoyo made a bargain that put both sides at ease.

"If we tell you our secret...will you tell us yours?"

"Well...okay...but promise not to tell anyone?"

"Deal."

At the nearby hospital, Kite told Kyo and Yuki that by now Class S has received the message and are now thinking of something to help.

"Let's stay at my house, and we use the computers at the Bat Cave. We might get some answers using my computers. And…we might move out along with my mom. In case Isaka tries to look for me."

The two DDS students nodded and the three of them head out for the Renjou residence.

At the Digimon World, Class C got the shock of their lives after receiving Kite's message and are now aware of what's happening at the real world.

They texted Kite that they'll be coming over to the Renjou Residence to meet up and discuss what to do next and formulate a plan to save their fellow DDS schoolmates..

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Ehehehe…DDS goes bad again…but with a reason. At least Kyo, Yukihira and Kite, along with Class C and S, will formulate a plan to save DDS. Class P is also there and will be a big help to the DDS crew.

And don't forget Kanata and the F-4. They'll be informed and will help out as well.

_**Preview:**_

Kanata and the F-4 returns as they face off with an army of werewolves, and finds an ally in the form of human hunters.


	68. The Mysterious Hunters

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Again, don't throw tables and chairs at me…it's part of the story…and the surviving DDS section members will do the saving…

So once again Class Q is in trouble, and now even Kazuma and Kinta are under Isaka's power. But now it's up to Kyo and the rest to save their school, not to mention that Class P, consisting of Ken Kitazawa and the Powerpuff Girls Z, will be here for the ride..

And once again the F-4 and Kanata will provide a lot of assistance in saving the day…or days?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Three days later, at a theme park in Tokyo, Kanata and Miyu were having a date after he invited her to come here. Her heart was fluttering as her feelings towards the boy intensifies, and was preparing herself in case he tells her his feelings.

Kanata is now full of confidence, with several reasons:

**1)** He has atoned for his past deeds (unintentionally, of course, since he already knew that he was controlled by the Spider Clow Beast) by sealing the Mole Clow Beast and saved everyone inside the Roppongi Super Mall;

**2)** He has successfully suppress the influence of the Spider Clow Beast's power (which you already know as the Category Ace of Clubs), and is now in complete control;

**3)** With his new-found confidence, he can now tell Miyu of his feelings

**4)** And just recently he and the Powerpuff Girls Z had just saved several children from a crime organization and managed to defeat a powerful demon known only as HIM, and not only did he and Chalice drove him away, but also saved the Powerpuff Girls. He was now full of pride that he believed that he can now resume a normal life.

As Kanata drinks his juice, he was going to tell her his feelings when he sensed something nearby, but brushes it off and resumes his preparation speech. Nearby, Miyako Gotokuji and Momoko Akatsutsumi of class P had just arrived and are taking a break, as they had just discussed with Professor Kitazawa about joining the remaining DDS students in finding a way to save them after Isaka used hypnosis and placed all of DDS within his hold. As they took their seats, they saw Kanata and Miyu, and the redhead sighed as she realized that he was in love with someone else.

"Oh, cheer up, Momoko...I'm sure you fond someone..."

"I'm alright, Miyako...I'm just glad Kanata has found someone...I'm happy for him..."

"Hey...let's watch and see how this romance will unfold..."

"Sure...!"

Nearby, just a few dozen steps near the Kanata and Miyu, a couple was walking by when a monster suddenly appeared out of the blue. It turns out to be the Wolf Clow Beast, and bit the guy on his neck and killed him on the spot and fled.

As the girl was shaking her boyfriend, the guy woke up, and the girl was relieved, but her reaction turned to terror as guy slowly turned into a werewolf and bit her, and she died, only to be resurrected as a werewolf as well.

And now the two began to look for more victims to turn them into werewolves as well, with Kanata and Miyu, along with other customers, at risk.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 68: _Nazo no Hantā_**

Back at the two teenagers, Kanata finally gathered the courage and braced himself for the end result as he was going to tell Miyu his feelings.

"Miyu…there's something I want to tell you…and it's really important…" he blushed as he told her, and Miyu in turn blushed as she guessed what he was going to say. Nearby, the two Class P members were bracing for the next climatic scene, waiting for Kanata to utter the three magic words.

"G-go on, Kanata…wh-what is it?"

"Miyu…I…I…".

Before he was about to utter the three words, several customers were screaming as they were being chased by werewolves, about 10 of them, and Kanata guessed that they're Clow Beasts, so he took Miyu's hands and led her to a safe place.

"Whats going on??"

"Monsters…probably similar to Digimons…there's the exit…go get help! I'll go help the injured!"

"What?? Kanata!"

"Don't argue! Just go!".

As Miyu reluctantly ran for safety, Kanata inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the Clubs Buckle and did his usual pose, and then chants "_HENSHIN!_" and slides the cover of his buckle to the left side, exposing the Clubs symbol then the buckle's robotic voice spoke.

"_OPEN UP!_"

The green projection wall materializes and went towards the 14-year old boy and is enveloped in an emerald armor with spider designs. He became Mask Rider Leangle and took out his retractable staff and went into action, taking down the werewolves one by one. There he was joined by the two class P students as they summoned their rings and took out the compact from their belts and swipes them. Inm a matter of moments they transformed into Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles.

"Kanata...what's happening??"

"You tell me...but whatever happens, don't let them bite you! Let's split up!"

He first went to the east section and drove five of the attackers towards the west section where five more are there, and then he jabbed his staff at their guts and knocked down five of them and threw five blank Clow Cards at them, but nothing happened, and he tried it again and again nothing happened. As the five werewolves slowly got up, the ten of them are now going after the armored Kanata, but the two Powerpuff girls came and knocked the werewolves on the ground, giving Leangle time to react and he decided to end this by rousing the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards.

After doing so he executed the BLIZZARD CRUSH, and was surprised to see what just happened. As the frozen monsters were shattered, their bodies spilled a lot of human blood and organs and tissues were scattered, slightly shaking the armored Kanata and the redheaded Powerpuff Girl. As he glanced at the corpses, he noticed that they were wearing casual clothing, and looked at the sky, seeing that it is still day time.

"_Werewolves only appear at night…but here in broad daylight?? And they were wearing clothes…something's not right here…_".

As Kanata reverted to normal, a stray werewolf is hiding near him and waited for the right moment to strike, but Bubbles used her bubble wand to trap him inside a huge bubble. It was then that an SUV arrived and several soldiers came out with automatic rifles and opened fire at the werewolf, killing him on the spot and breaking the bubble.

Kanata and the two girls stared wide-eyed at what he just witnessed as the soldiers picked up the corpse and loaded it onto the SUV and left the scene as if nothing happened. The 14-year old teenager was baffled by this that he decided to call Miyako and the F-4. Blossom and Bubbles were equally confused that they decided to head to the Kitazawa residence to confide with Professor Kitazawa about what they saw.

An hour later, Kanata was standing near a park in Atami after being told by Sojiro to wait for them there, and he was getting a bit impatient as the werewolves might show up again, as he was certain that more will appear.

It was then that he got an unexpected visitor. It was Miyuki Yoshinaga, the female Clow Beast known as the Orchid Clow Beast. She smiled at the boy when he went on a defensive stance, quite impressed that he managed to control the Category Ace.

"Not bad for a teenybopper…you managed to control the Spider Clow Beast…but for how long…? You think that you won by attaining control? Never underestimate us Clow Beasts…we are destined to rule the world!".

Kanata was baffled by this but regained his presence of mind and began to interrogate the woman in front of him.

"Then you're a Clow Beast too? Are you behind those werewolves?".

"Excuse me?? I'm the Orchid Clow Beast! How dare you link me to that incident? I'm not involved and I don't care!" she rebutted.

"If it's not you…then tell me who's behind this all this?". He pressed and her reply was, "What if I don't know?".

Getting impatient, he made one last statement. "Then I'll fight you 'till you confess!".

Sneering, Miyuki changed into her Clow Beast form, and as Kanata was about to change into Leangle, the same SUV that he saw earlier arrived and out came the soldiers, and behind them was a man wearing a full battle gear uniform. He then gave his orders to the soldiers and they are ready to attack.

"Ready soldiers…OPEN FIRE!!".

The soldiers opened fire and the Orchid Clow Beast jumps up and evaded the bullets. She sensed that the bullets aren't ordinary, feeling an aura within them, and sensed an aura of another Clow Beast, and she managed to lock onto the source: the man in the uniform. She made a run for it but the leader told the soldiers to find and kill any werewolves they sighted, and the leader went after the Clow Beast, leaving a baffled Kanata behind.

Three minutes later, Tsukasa, Sojiro and Akira arrived in their car and motorcycle, and the F-4 leader asked Kanata what just happened. After telling them what he saw, Sojiro opened the Clow Detector and got a trace on not one, but three Clow Beasts near their vicinity. They boarded their vehicles and went to the source of the signal.

At a nearby resort, Miyuki stopped by and catches her breath after managing to get away from her pursuers. She has deduced what just occurred and realized that the man in uniform is behind this. At that moment, the Wolf Clow Beast appeared and kicked her on the gut, sending her near a swimming pool which was occupied by a sleeping man with a sombrero lying on the bench. Getting up she glared at her fellow Clow Beast for the assault.

"What a way for you to assault me…what have I done to you that made you assault me?"

"A certain someone contracted me to take you out…he was displeased for turning down his offer of an alliance so I took the invitation and asked me to kick your crotch until you're out.".

She glanced at the Wolf Clow Beast carefully at what she was told about, and slowly learned what he meant by what he just said, and this agitated her.

"Isaka…so he dare sent an underling like you to take me out…fine, after I kill you I'll deal with him…and nice of you to use such modus operandi…to use those little soldiers to cover up your dirty work…".

Before the two were about to brawl, the man with the sombrero, who is long-haired and appeared to be in his early 30's, stood up from his bench and faced the two.

"If you want to fight…do it somewhere else! You're disturbing my sleep. Either you go, or I throw you out. Get it?".

Miyuki glanced at the man and sensed his very strong aura, and realized that the man in front of her is very powerful and poses a threat.

"Look…I didn't mean to invade your territory…I'll leave at once…"

But the Wolf Clow Beast shrugged it off, seeing how pathetic she acted and he wasn't afraid.

"So what if I came in? Got a problem with that…you Dumbo-look-alike?".

Feeling insulted, the man with the sombrero hissed back at his opponent.

"The name's Daichi…and you're going to pay for that insult…".

At this point, Kanata and the three F-4 members arrived and the Clow Detector bleeped louder as the three Clow Beasts are right in front of them. Tsukasa, Kanata and Sojiro inserted their cards into their respected buckles and activated them.

"_HENSHIN!_"

"_HENSHIN!_"

"_HENSHIN!_"

As they activated their buckles, Tsukasa and Sojiro's buckles chanted "_TURN UP!_", while Kanata's said "_OPEN UP!_", and Akira watched in amazement as the three teens armored up and went towards the three opponents and a brawl ensued. Miyuki changed into the Orchid Clow Beast and went for a defensive stance.

Mask Rider Blade goes after the Wolf Clow Beast, Mask Rider Leangle fights with the Orchid Clow Beast, and Mask Rider Garren went after Daichi, who just evaded the punch and kicks, and Akira wondered why Daichi didn't change into his monster form like the rest.

As the fight went on for five minutes, the Wolf and Orchid Clow Beasts made their escape, but Daichi remained, and backed away after telling them that he's not involved in this.

"You're not involved? And yet you're a Clow Beast?"

"So what about it? I'm just having a quiet time. If you're here to look for trouble…I'm not interested…leave.".

Kanata was not convinced and dared Daichi to show his true form. The three F-4 members became alarmed at his brashness, but Daichi became impressed at his courage.

"You want to see my true form…? Fine. Here it is!".

Daichi slowly revealed his true form…and his Clow Beast appearance resembled that of an 8-ft., humanoid elephant, with a sledgehammer and a chain ball. As the Elephant Clow Beast struck the pool with his chain ball, water splashed out and when the coast was clear, the Clow Beast disappeared. The four teens left the resort and went home.

At the Saionji Temple, Miyu and Hosho greeted Kanata while asking him where he went. He sweat-dropped at this had to make an excuse as to not reveal to them what happened.

At the Domyouji residence, the three F-4 members were being briefed by Miyako at the living room and they were shocked to learn that Isaka has re-taken control of DDS, and Morihiko Dan was among the possessed. Rui stared at this and was quite concerned at what Isaka is planning, and he feared that he might reveal himself as Chalice should the situation escalates into a difficult problem.

Meanwhile, at the Kitazaki laboratory, Professor Kitazawa, his son Ken, their dog Peach, and the Powerpuff girls watched the footage of the three Riders fighting the three Clow Beasts, and saw the awesome power of the Elephant Clow Beast, in human and Clow Beast form. They realized that they got embroiled into something that they're not involved, but in the end they have no choice but to join the remaining DDS students in stopping this new threat.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Three Clow Royals in one chapter. How's that? Miyuki is obviously the Category Queen, but what about the Elephant and the Wolf Clow Beasts? They're either the Category Jacks of Kings, but it's quite early to say. We still have a long way to go, and the quest to save DDS has just begun.

Little soldiers, huh? That's a clue. Try guessing them.

And again the Powerpuff girls show up. Though quite brief, they'll eventually get the exposure they deserved in the upcoming chapters...

_**Preview:**_

Tsukasa and Sojiro meets up with the hunters and formed an alliance in creating the ultimate motorcycle, but learned something shocking along the way.

And the "little soldiers" will also be revealed.


	69. The Black Fang

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

The Clow Royals saga continues and in the last chapter another one appeared, the Elephant Clow Beast, and what powerful strength he has…he even took out the entire swimming pool! And look at the way he defended himself from Mask Rider Garren: he defended himself while in human form!

But he said he's not an opponent, but we can't be sure…better watch out for this guy…

The "little soldiers" mentioned last chapter will be revealed, and you'll be shocked at who they are and whom are they working for.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Atami prefecture, the next day, 10 am. The F-4 had just left Eitoku Academy after classes have been suspended, and every students were cheering, but Tsukasa, Sojiro and Akira were having a lot of thinking to do, as they wondered who the Elephant Clow Beast is and why he said that he's not allied with the Orchid and Wolf Clow Beasts, and said he has no intention on ruling the humans. For them this doesn't make any sense.

"Still…we have to think of a way to save the DDS students and the teachers…they saved us so it's our turn to save them…"

"Uh, guys…I have to go…mom just texted me and she wants me home…see you!".

Akira left as he had some issues to work on and Sojiro and Tsukasa now are thinking of something to help, and then they had some unexpected visitors: a dozen werewolves! And the other students began to ran for safety, and fortunately the werewolves only came for the two F-4 members.

Then the "Hunters" arrived and took care of the werewolves, and the "leader" arrived and made contact with the two F-4 members.

"Sojiro Nishikado and Tsukasa Domyouji…my name his Captain Shinmei…and I came to propose an alliance…to stop those Clow Beasts and to save the DDS. My card…".

The Two F-4 members glanced at the leader and at the card, and were quite skeptical at this, but the F-4 member glanced at the soldiers, noticing how rather small they were, reminding him of Class Q, and S, but he shrugged it off for now as he turned to Tsukasa, who is talking with Shinmei.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 69: _Burakku no Kiba_**

At the Renjou residence, right inside the "Bat Cave", Kyo was toggling with the huge monitor connected to the PC while studying the footage that Kite took during the "secret siege" at DDS, in which Isaka successfully took control of DDS. Kite, Yukihira and Class S are also having some mental problems as the situation they're in won't be easy.

- The DDS staff members were among those taken over by Isaka's power;

- Even the Paper Sisters were also among the "slaves" under Isaka's power;

- They now deduced why Class S got into a hostage situation: Sakura and Syaoran might use their Clow Cards and drive Isaka away, thus this explains why their investigation turned into a hostage situation. If not for the arrival of the Powerpuff Girls, Class S may get into deeper trouble.

Then all of the sudden the huge monitor glowed and out came Class C! While the rest landed on the floor, Daisuke landed on Kyo and both hit the floor!

"Oof! Get off me! Why couldn't you make a proper landing??"

"Sorry…".

Soon Class C was debriefed on how DDS fall to enemy hands and are now discussing on how to formulate a plan in saving their schoolmates and how to seal Isaka. Then Kyo decided to coordinate with the F-4 and Kanata so they too would be informed.

"I'll contact Kanata…Daisuke, Ken…find the F-4 and talk to them…The rest of you Class C…you'll be going to…".

Kyo was interrupted when a newsflash showed on TV about the werewolf attacks that happened yesterday at the park and earlier today at Atami prefecture. There they were baffled at what they just saw, and it didn't make any sense.

"Werewolves at broad daylight??".

"I bet it's a Clow Beast in disguise…".

"I don't think so…I would've sensed it if it was a Clow Beast…".

"Sakura's right…even the Clow Detector didn't register…"

At this point the DDS students got an unexpected visitor, and it was Kanata and Class P. Kyo stood up and approached the brown-haired boy and began to speak with him, but was wondering why the brown-haired boy brought over some "outsiders".

"Glad you came…I was about to contact you…did you happen to know about…."

"The werewolves attacks? Yeah…I was there at the Tokyo Theme Park yesterday. The werewolves appear to be corpses of the victims, and the real culprit happened to the Wolf Clow Beast. I bet that when he bit the victim, the victim dies and is reborn as a zombie-like werewolf…and does what the Clow Beast does…bit a nearby person and it's a chain reaction. Anyway, Class P are here to help..."

"I see...but do they know what danger...wait, what can they do?"

Kanata nodded at the three girls and revealed their identities as the Powerpuff Girls Z. Class P were surprised and excited, as they've seen them on the TV news, and now they have seen them up close.

"Oh, wow! I'd never thought I'd meet up with you! it's an honor! And I'm glad that you're DDS students just like us!"

"Oh, the feeling is mutual...say, is it possible for us to have Digimon partners..."

At this point Ken Ichijouji decided to get serious and asked Kanata what they need to know.

"Anything else you know that we don't?"

"Oh yeah…me, and the F-4 happened to encounter some "hunters"…and that they hunt Clow Beasts. So far they looked like they resemble soldiers from Universal Soldiers…but something doesn't add up. They're as short as we are, except for the taller ones, especially the one with the ponytail…and the shorter one with glasses…".

"Kinta and Kazuma…but they're with Isaka…oh SHIT…".

The younger Renjou nodded as he figured where this all leads to and told Kanata and the PPGZ to stay here in case he's needed and turns to the other students and gave them his instructions.

"Yuki…you come with me…Class C and S…you scout the streets in case you encounter any werewolves…if you do, kill them on the spot. They're nothing more than zombies, so there's no need to hesitate…Kite, Anita, Junior, stay here with Miyako and Iori. Might need you for later emergencies.".

Class C and S went to the streets and are now doing patrol work, while Kyo and Yukihira goes off to search for their missing schoolmates. Ken Kitazawa decided to toggle wih the PC in which Kyo was surpried at his intellectual prowess.

"I'm a genius...so no need to be surprised..."

"Don't worry, Kyo...he's here to help..."

Sighing, the Class R member left the house and went to work. Mrs. Renjou came inside carrying a tray of food and snacks, slightly bemused to see several teenagers flocking the house.

At an abandoned race track, the two F-4 members were being briefed by Captain Shinmei about building a powerful assault motorcycle to help in finding and annihilating all Clow Beasts, and their (the two F-4 members) help is needed since they have access to certain motor supply shops.

"And just how do we intend to help you out if we don't know what…" Tsukasa reluctantly asked when Shinmei brought out a blue print of the said motorcycle, dubbed the "Black Fang"

"Originally it was to be called "Road Sector", but we decided to change the name since we aim to use it as a stealth vehicle. Aside from having a force field, it can ram any Clow Beast and crush them like insects. If you help us, and if successful, we'll make more of these and we'll include yours. What do you say? For the sake of humanity."

The Two F-4 members finally agreed and they used their influences in attaining the needed part to create the first prototype motorcycle, with high-tech weaponry and assorted devices.

Throughout the day the F-4 and the "little soldiers" worked hard to put together the prototype motorcycle, while everyone taking a break as they needed rest. By nightfall they finally completed the Black Fang, but due to exhaustion the F-4 members fall asleep, and so were the "little soldiers". But Shinmei left the track as he went outside and towards the city.

Also that night, about 12 midnight, Class C and S arrived home as there were no reported incidents of trouble, but soon got a call from Miyako as her Clow Detector picked up a signal from a Clow Beast, and it was in the heart of the Tokyo Business District. The two class sections went to action and when they arrived there, all the people, mostly call center agents, were roaming the streets, as werewolves.

"How come the Clow Detector didn't register them?? This doesn't make any sense!" Takeru was baffled. "We'll deal with that later! We got to contain them! Guys, better digivolve, but stay airborne, as we don't know how their bites might affect you!" Daisuke suggested, and the digimons went into action.

"Patamon changes…to Angemon!"

"Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!"

"Tailmon armor-digivolves…to Nefertimon!"

"V-Mon armor-digivolves…to Fladramon!"

The four Digimons went into action while flying and fought the werewolves within the business district, and after twenty minutes, it was over, and the four Class c students sighed in relief, but heard cries of terror and went to the other section, and saw Class S surrounded by more than 15 dozen Werewolves, with Sakura using the SHIELD card to cover themselves.

"How can this be?? All so many at once??" Angemon spoke in disbelief, but Daisuke's Clow Detector picked up a signal and is heading away from the scene. He then told the others to help Class S while he and Fladramon go and follow the signal.

Five minutes after, the signal disappeared, but then they saw Shinmei walking casually away and heading towards north. Daisuke and V-Mon glanced at each other and decided to secretly follow Shinmei.

By morning, Shinmei woke up the two F-4 members and showed to them the completed Black Fang, and told them that he'll be testing them out. As they went outside, Shinmei rode the high-tech motorcycle and showed off its hidden capabilities, and Tsukasa and Sojiro were pleased by this, and were hoping that this would not be in vain and that the Black Fang will be used for good. As Shinmei came back, he shook their hands as a way of thanking them.

"Thank you for the help…and with this blue print, we can make many Black Fang models…for my little soldiers…"

"But what about us? You said that we get one to fight off the Clow Beasts!" Tsukasa rebutted while Sojiro started to get suspicious as he noticed that one of the soldiers has traces of pink hair.

Then all of the sudden, Isaka appeared carrying the bloodied, unconscious bodies of Daisuke along with a bloodied V-Mon and threw them to the ground. He glanced at Shinmei and smirked.

"Well done, Shinmei…you're plan actually worked. Now with the Black Fang in our possession, we'll be unstoppable."

"So then…you're a Clow Beast too??" the F-4 member asked.

"So what if I am??" Shinmei sneered as he revealed his other form, and is revealed to be none other than the Wolf Clow Beast! He glanced at Isaka and said, "Take the blue print and go! I'll deal with these nosy humans!".

As Isaka was about to leave V-Mon managed to regain consciousness and jumped towards Isaka, grabbing the blue print and shred it to pieces, making it unusable. One of the little soldiers grabbed onto V-Mon and another joined the scuffle, and their helmets fell off, revealing themselves as Kyuu and Megumi.

Daisuke also managed to regain consciousness and saw the whole thing and realized that the soldiers were actually the missing DDS students. Kinta and Ryu approached Daisuke and beat him up until he was knocked out. The same goes for V-Mon.

The Wolf Clow Beast hops on to the Black Fang and sped off, and the Two F-4 members hopped onto their motorcycles and gave chase. Isaka and his "soldiers" fled from the scene and escaped before they were seen.

At the highway, Tsukasa and Sojiro changed into their armored forms and went after the Clow Beast, who is gaining speed and is getting farther, but turned around and is heading towards the two, activating the force field and intends to ram his two pursuers, but Takeru appeared along with Holy Angemon, and activated the Heaven's Gate, sucking the Black Fang into the black hole. The Wolf Clow Beast was forced to abandon the motorcycle to grab onto a steel railing. He then realized that the black Fang is gone permanently and was about to retaliate when Holy Angemon gave a thundering punch, courtesy of the HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE, sending him crashing against a trailer and knocked him out. It was then that Mask Rider Blade came and sealed the Clow Beast, and in this card form the Clow Beast became the Category Jack Of Hearts: FUSION WOLF. They went back to the race track to check on Daisuke and V-Mon, and learned that Isaka and his slaves have escaped.

Back at the Tokyo Business district, Class C and S managed to contain the situation with the help of the police (as the police arrived, Class S were forced to stay at the sidelines as they couldn't reveal their magic powers) and took out all of the remaining werewolves.

The streets were littered with bodies and were surprised as they checked the corpses' ID, and this created a sort of a panic as a week later all of the residents and tourists were told to have their blood samples checked to see if they were infected or not with a disease or something to see if they're capable of becoming werewolves or not.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Well…the missing DDS students are actually the "little soldiers", but now that their covers were blown, it is likely that they'll abandon their disguises…

Werewolves in the big city…kind of like Resident Evil in the real world, don't you think?

**_Preview:_**

The Elephant Clow Beast makes another appearance and gets into a fight with one of the F-4 members and one of the Digimons.

Isaka also approaches the Elephant Clow Beast to form an alliance, but will Daichi accept it?


	70. The Powerhouse

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

I can tell that you're upset at seeing the DDS students doing the dirty works, but of course its part of the plot as you already know that they are under Isaka's hypnotic power.

With the Wolf Clow Beast sealed (he's now in card form, Category Jack Of Hearts/FUSION WOLF), Isaka now must find a new ally to keep the remaining DDS students off his back, so off he goes to do some recruiting.

And once again Daichi…or rather, the Elephant Clow Beast, makes another appearance here and will showcase more of his hidden powers.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Atami prefecture, four days later. Rui Hanazawa and Akira Mimasaka had just arrived at their respective homes after a visit to the Renjou residence after being summoned by Kyo and Sakura. They learned that the Wolf Clow Beast had suckered Tsukasa and Sojiro into helping them create the Black Fang, and also learned that the "soldiers" that Kanata and the two F-4 members encountered at the resort and at the race track were actually the abducted DDS students and that Isaka was in tow all this time.

Although Shinmei has been defeated and sealed, and the Black Fang destroyed thanks to Holy Angemon, Isaka managed to escape along with the DDS students, and now they have to find a way to stop them and free the victims.

Rui went to his room and glanced at the mirror, studying his appearance. It's been several months since he adopted the disguise of the REAL Rui Hanazawa, and he has grown to accustomed with the human world. He has come to appreciate it and remembered his promise that when the time comes he'll have to give up this guise should the REAL Rui recovered fully, but now he has a new dilemma: He wanted to live like this forever, to live among the humans, and wanted to be close to someone he has come to care: Tsukushi Makino and her family.

Outside the residence, Miyuki Yoshinoga, aka the Orchid Clow Beast, was watching outside, as she followed Rui after sensing his aura and discerned that he is Chalice.

"So…Chalice has found the ability to assume human form…but only the Clow Royal can do that. Perhaps I can use him to do something for me…"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 70: _Pawahausu_**

Tokyo Hospital. Daisuke was being confined there after being savagely beaten up by Isaka and the possessed DDS students. He and V-Mon were fortunate that the injuries weren't severe enough to be considered life-threatening.

While no one was looking around, Sakura (she arrived a few minutes ago) took out the HEAL card and is ready to use it while Tomoyo is standing by the door to alert Sakura in case a nurse comes by.

"O' card created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and transform…by my power I command you, as your new master…HEAL!"

The HEAL card was activated and began to heal Daisuke and V-Mon of their injuries to almost 98 percent, rejuvenating most of the wounds. Once the magic has done its job, Sakura told the two to stay at bed and act naturally as to not arouse suspicion.

"Thanks, Sakura…you're the best. I promise I'll find you a Digimon partner…"

"Thanks for the offer…but I already have Kero and Yue…why not find one for Tomoyo?"

As Tomoyo was imagining about having a Digimon partner, Kyo and Kite came inside and brought some snacks for Daisuke. Kite gave V-Mon his favorite food, such as Pringles and Chips Ahoy, and then went to Tomoyo and held her hands.

"Tomoyo…I…I…" he stammered while the Class S member blushed at anticipating the words, but Daisuke played a joke by cutting in.

"I toes…I knees…I shoulders…I head…"

Of course Kite got suckered by the joke and accidentally repeated those lines.

"I toes…I knees…I shoulders…I head…"

Kite stared wide-eyed and covered his mouth, while Daisuke, V-Mon and Sakura bursts out laughing while Kyo rolled his eyes to the other side, wondering why he let this happen.

"Man…looks like I'm watching the Gag Show…".

As the Class R member glared at the Class C leader, he glanced back at the pretty Class S member and held her hands again and tries to utter the three magic words.

"Tomoyo…I…I…". But before the sentence could be completed, Meiling and Syaoran entered the room and the door pushed Kite towards Tomoyo and the two fell to the ground. As the Li Cousins checked on the two, they blushed as they saw Kite on top of Tomoyo with their lips touching. The Younger Renmjou grabbed his Class R classmate while Sakura pulls Tomoyo up, and saw the two blushing profusely.

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry…I…". "It's alright. I'm impressed by your courage…and yes…I accept you as my boyfriend. Happy now?" she smiled.

Kite was at loss of words, as he didn't expect this to happen. He is now officially Tomoyo's boyfriend. The rest clapped their hands and the Cardcaptor smiled as she is happy for her best friend.

"Tomoyo…thank you…I really love you so much…" he hugged her and she hugged him in return and the next scene turned rather hilarious, which caused Kyo to stare wide-eyed in surprise.

"Outta my way, hombre!"

He shoved Daisuke off the bed and pulled Tomoyo with him and covered themselves with the hospital blanket. Meiling peeked under the blanket and saw Kite and Tomoyo making out. She turned around and told the others about it. Then slowly pieces of clothes were dropped from the blanket and Kyo was having none of it and opened the covers.

" HEY! NONE OF THAT! YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! NOT A MOTEL! WE'RE SUPPOSED TOP BE IN A PG-13 STORY, NOT A XXX FIC!!"

"Will you leave us alone?! If you want, ask Yukihira to make out with you! Now scoot!"

Kyo blushed while gritting his teeth for the remark, while Syaoran sighed at the sight, and Sakura blushed at the scene. Meanwhilem V-Mon got some competition as Class P arrived, and he and Momoko were fighting over the chocolate cookies!

"Hey! That's V-Mon's food!"

"Come on! Just one piece!"

"V-Mon…armor-Digivolves…to Fladramon!"

"Hyper…Blossom!"

The two instantly powered up and began to brawl inside the hospital room while Kaoru and Miyako sighed at the sight while the others tried to break up the fight over a bag of biscuits.

Back at the Atami prefecture, Rui sensed the Orchid Clow Beast's presence and went outside, and saw Miyuki standing quite far from the Hanazawa residence, grinning wickedly.

"Someone wants to challenge you, Chalice…or else he'll threaten the people whom you adopted as a family. If you beat him…you can come and get me…".

With that she ran off, and Rui gave chase, and a cat-and-mouse game took place as the chase led him to a nearby resort and the F-4 member mentally summoning his metallic belt and appeared around his waist and swiped the CHANGE MANTIS card in the process, becoming Mask Rider Chalice.

As Chalice entered the resort, he saw a man lying on the bench with a newspaper on top of his face, and also sensed a powerful aura enveloping the man. It was Daichi, and he approached him, thinking that he is the one that Miyuki mentioned.

"So you dare threaten the Hanazawa family, huh? I won't let you.".

As Daichi opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Chalice standing in front of him, and was thrilled, as he always wanted to fight the legendary Clow Beast during his time at the Clow Kingdom.

"What a surprise…the legendary Clow Beast in front of me…now this is a delight…".

Daichi changed into the Elephant Clow Beast and a fight ensued. Chalice took out his bow and fired several energy arrows, but they were blocked when the elephant Clow Beast swings his chain ball like a spinning shield and struck his opponent, dazing him, but as he was about to deliver the next blow, he stopped as he remembered what he just heard.

"Threatening the…what family? Since when did you have one? You're a Clow Beast…why make such remarks?". "I was told that you'll threaten the human family I'm staying with if I didn't accept you're challenge…are you saying you didn't tell me that??".

Both fighters looked at their sides and saw Miyuki standing there and she realized that they were tricked and she ran off. After realizing the deception, the two fighters reluctantly parted ways, and the Clow Beast reverted back to being Daichi and lay back to his bench to get some sleep. It was then that Isaka approached him and offered him an invitation. Of course he turned it down flatly.

"I have no intention of joining some stupid club…go find someone lese! I'm having a blast here! So go find a hooker and scram before I lose my cool and dip your head into the pool. Shoo!"

"Saying no to me has dire consequences, Mr. Daichi…and you'll pay for your rudeness…Kyuu, Ryu…take him! Show him the price of ignoring my orders!"

Kyuu and Ryu emerged from the bush and immediately changed into their armored forms as Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga, and sprang into action and took on Daichi, but to Isaka's surprise, Daichi fought the two in his human form and even gave the two a hard time. Isaka mentally ordered his "little soldiers", which are Class A and other DDS students, and had them open fire with their automatic weapons, but Daichi took a bench and threw it towards the DDS students, knocking them down, and Isaka decided to change into the Peacock Clow Beast and joined the fight and fired several feather missiles, but it only infuriated Daichi and changed into his Clow Beast form, and struck the three intruders with his sledgehammer, throwing the three a few feet away and they retreated, realizing how powerful Daichi could be, and is unwilling to lose any of his henchmen.

"Hmph! That's what you get for messing with me…" Daichi sneered as he went back to his bench and went back to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

That's one powerful Clow Beast…and he seems to be neutral, so is he going to help…or do worst?

Preview:

Class C and S are going to relocate and find a house that would serve as their headquarters which will give them easy access from DDS and to there…

And a messenger will pay them a visit, with news that would be of great help to the heroes…


	71. The Messenger From Tibet

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Looks like both heroes from DDS and Hana Yori Dango are going to find themselves a new home so that they can coordinate more thoroughly without traffic problems.

Last chapter we got ourselves an action, but here we'll take a little breather and focus on the subtle flow of the story, and a little romance.

Also, they'll be getting a little help from a stranger who hails from a nearby country that is deemed controversial. Read below to see what I meant…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Tomoeda, Saturday morning. Sojiro and Akira had just arrived at a one-story house that was quite right. Although the house they saw wasn't too big or small, but it was just right.

Tomoyo and Sakura arrived and saw the two F-4 members standing at the house and the four teens decided to ask the person inside how much the house costs, and to know if they could afford it.

"Good morning, ma'am…we saw this sign and it says this house is for sale…well we're quite interested in this house…may we know how much this house costs?".

The seller, an elderly woman at the age of 70, smiled at the Class S member and answered her question.

"This house will cost you about…Y 450,000. That's the best price I can offer you…as it has all that a house needs…toilets…air conditioners…".

"We'll take it. Do you accept checks?" Sojiro stepped in and took out the check, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Deal. You may have this house now…and please do take care of it…".

The elderly woman left the premises, leaving the four teens inside. Now that they have the house, all they need to do now is to set up the necessary equipments so that they can monitor the town and the rest of Japan for any possible Clow Beasts attacks.

Somewhere within the Himalayas, a man who seemingly resembled a monk, was traveling down the mountain heading towards to the east, carrying a cage with a yellow canary inside, and then he looks at the pictures of several groups of students, including Class S.

_"The Cardcaptor…it'll be an honor to meet her…_"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 71: _Messenjiya Kara no Tibet_**

The following day, Sunday, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Class C began to move in, with the Digimons placing the equipments, such as computers, laptops and furnitures in one corner while the F-4 arrived with some other furnitures that they donated so that the house that they bought would look presentable to visitors. Tsukasa was a bit pissed after being scolded by his mother for associating with "teenage commoners with freakish pets", in which he reacted by grabbing his mother by her collar and scolded her for the remarks, adding that the Chosen Children are the ones who saved Japan and the F-4.

Class R also arrived, and Kite began to bounce over the sofa which Takeru and Ken are pushing towards the living room area.

"Kite! Knock it off! Your weight will give us a hard time."

"Wow...this is fun...whoa!".

Tomoyo jumps onto the sofa seeing how Kite is enjoying himself, but was startled when he boyfriend placed her on his lap, and squealed playfully when the two started to get mushy.

Akira and Sojiro began to survey the area of the house, seeing how simple, yet normal it looks. Tsukushi was outside the house as she looks at the exterior, seeing that it was simple-looking, but it was enough to call it home. She wondered if it was right that the F-4 shouldered the expenses since it'll be the DDS students who'll use it.

"Hey...where's Rui...?" Sakura wondered, seeing that there were only three F-4 members here.

"Rui's with his parents and they're out shopping...he said he wanted to keep an eye on his folks. Quite surprising that he asked our permission if it's OK for him to skip this event." Tsukasa replied.

Minutes later Yukihira arrived, seeing that her fellow DDS students were busy unloading the furnitures and equipments. She saw Kyo assembling the laptop while Junior and Anita were assembling the printers.

"Can I help? I'm not doing much at home...and since DDS is pretty much deserted...".

"Well appreciated...can you help us assemble these...?" Kyo replied and she willingly accepted.

Then Syaoran and Meiling arrived and saw what is happening, and entered the house. They saw that the living room is quite a mess as most of the furnitures haven't been placed at their proper places.

"If you like, me and Syaoran will help out!"

"Okay then...Meiling...you and the Digimons place the furnitures at their proper places...Syaoran, you do the cooking...Miyako, here's the money...buy some food and snacks at your shop...Tsukasa, Akira, Sojiro...you do the mopping and sweeping..."

"WHAT?? You want us to do what??"

The F-4 leader was quite taken back at being told to do some household chores, something he finds it a rather embarassing being one of the rich anf famouse, but Akira finds it a good idea and to do something for a change. Sojiro is also agreeing with his F-4 comrade.

"Don't complain, Tsukasa...we owe it to them..."

"Sweeping's a good exercise you know..."

The F-4 leader sighed in defeat as his fellow compatriots persuaded him to ride along.

"Good...now then, Ken, go with Miyako and take Wormmon with you, you two might encounter a Clow Beast or two...WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?? YOU'LL STAIN THE SOFA!"

The rest turned to the sofa as Kite and Tomoyo started to make out, with Daisuke cheering them while Takeru sighed and look away. They giggled at this while the younger Renjou rubbed his face with his hand in exasperation.

Meanwhile, at the Kitazawa Lab, Ken got a text message from Akira that the remaining DDS students are making a base within the Tokyo-Tomoeda border with equipments to locate Clow Beasts. The three girls arrived and were told about this and this made them excited.

"Oh wow...they bought a new house..."

"Let's go and check it out! Come on, Kaoru...Ken!"

"Do we really have to go there??"

"Papa...I mean...Professor..is it okay?"

"Go on...your fellow DDS schoolmates could use all the help they could get..."

And so Class P sets off to the new house to help out the remaining DDS students, and brought some data and laptop with them should they decided to aid them through networking methods.

At the Atami Supermarket, Rui was accompanying the Hanazawa parents in shopping for groceries, as he felt that they might be at risk at possible attacks since the Orchid Clow Beast knew about the Hanazawa family. He hoped that this isn't the case.

Then he sensed an aura coming his way and saw someone that caused the F-4 member to get on the defensive: Miyuki Yoshinoga. She grinned at Rui while walking past him.

"Better stop pretending to be a human...because you can never be one. We Clow Beasts are destined to rule. So better ditch them...embrace the bloodlust you have...we all do..."

"Keep them out of this. If its me you want...tell me where we should fight...otherwise get out of here."

Miyuki giggled and Rui noticed a vine going inside a room near them, and he realized that the vine came from her as it went towards the boiler room, and a minute later it exploded, and a fire was set, starting to envelope the supermarket. 45 people inside the boiler room died instantly from the explosion, and as Rui turned around, she was already gone, and was startled when the Hanazawa parents grabbed him and urged him to run.

Rui and the Hanazawa parents got out safely but the entire supermarket exploded rather violently, and very few shoppers barely escaped and almost 800 people died.

"_Blast you, Orchid Clow Beast...once i have free time, I'll seal you myself so that your antics will be halted for good..._".

Wednesday morning, Class C, R, S, Yukihira Class F's Tsukasa and Sojiro, and Class P stretched their arms after finally completed their work and the house is fully redecorated. Their work was hard but it was worth it. Miyako Inoue, Sakura, Tomoyo and Tsukushi have cooked breakfasts and are serving porridge, and everyone began eating their food when someone entered the door. It was Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri, and everyone stood up to rise and bow but the principal just waved his hand.

"Please...we're not inside DDS...so there'sno need for formalities. I see that you made a temporary base here...maybe once this case is over we'll have a good camping trip together."

"Sure! We promise that..."

Another knock on the door was heard and Momoko opened it, and the person outside was revealed as he stepped inside the house and glanced at everyone inside.

Everyone glanced at the visitor, who resembled a monk similar to Anji (of Samurai X). He walked to every person inside and smiled at them, seeing that these teenagers are the one he was told about by a certain someone.

"Hmm...you children must be students of a certain Morihiko Dan..."

"Yes they are...may I ask who are you and..."

"Ah...you must be Morihiko Dan...I heard a lot about you...and you did the right thing in putting up a detective school. The students here have learned a lot from you."

The founder of DDS was quite bemused by the stranger but he still keeps his guard up just in case. Kyo glanced at the man, feeling that something isn't right, and then the monk began to approach the two F-4 members, looking at them from head to toe.

"Tsukasa Domyouji and Tsukushi Makino...a lovely pair who took their relationship to overcome the barriers of rich and poor...no matter what financial status you are on, love is the biggest treasure that cannot be bought."

The two blinked their eyes at hearing this while the man looked at Sojiro.

"You should stop being a womanizer...you'll never get married if you keep doing this...Yuuki Matsuoka will be very sad if you keep this up.".

The F-4 member paled at hearing this as he was surprised that this man know a lot. Then the man approached the Cardcaptor and glances at her.

"You must be the Cardcaptor...Sakura Kinomoto. I'm surprised to see that a certain wizard chose you as his successor...ah... the famous Chosen Children...my fellow monks told me that they encountered good-natured Digimons a while back..."

"Um, excuse me sir, but...who are you and how do you know so much about us?"

The stranger then approached the Class P students and smiled at them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles...you must not let your emotional distresses drag you down. I'm sure one day you'll find the someone who'll love you for who you are...young man...your mother still loves you even if she is in outerspace..."

But kaoru was shaken on how this monk knew their secret identities and went on the defensive.

"Spit it, you Genjo Sanzo wannabe! who are you and how do you know so much about us??"

"Yeah...just who are you and why are you..."

"Perhaps this picture would help explain this, mistress Kinomoto..., Ms. Matsubara..."

As everyone glanced a the picture, it showed Kei Karasuma and the monk posing together, and they looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"I came from Tibet where Karasuma is doing his research. He is doing fine and sent me here to assist you in dealing with the Clow Beast. My name is Noboru Shima, and I am honored to meet you.".

Syaoran was looking at the man named Shima, as he vaguely sensed something about him and is getting a bit defensive while the others were receptive of him.

"_I wonder if this Shima is telling the truth...unless he's one of the Clow Royals..._"

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

So then...is this Shima guy a good guy or not?

**Preview:**

Class C and S got a surprise as they detected three Clow Beasts brawling against one another, baffling the DDS students.

And...Kanata will be also spotlighted, in a rather shocking way...


	72. The Elephant's Power

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter you saw how things went on after the F-4 and the DDS students acquired a new house and doing house chores and it took them four days to clean up.

Also you saw how ticked off Rui is after the Hanazawa parents and a few survivors were almost killed by the Orchid Clow Beast's antics, so here you'll get to see a little action.

And lastly a new ally, but Syaoran isn't sure about this guy from Tibet. Is he really a monk, or an enemy in disguise?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

As Sakura served Nobura Shima a cup of tea, he explained to the rest what Karasuma is doing in Tibet, and assured to them that he is safe and far from harm. When Tsukasa approached him and demanded an explanation on how he knew of everyone, the monk told them that he was debriefed about all of the persons involved and added the fact that as a monk he was capable of having a psychic power.

"You see...once you became a monk, you will develop a mental power to keep your spirit free and pure, as well as it gives you enlightenment. And there you can develop certain psychic abilities to defend yourself and others you care from evil assaults, but we monks must be careful not to get overconfident and not to get carried away with our new-found abilities."

This got almost everyone won their confidence and trusts, but for Kyo and Syaoran, they decided to do some investigation to make sure if Shima meant what he said.

Tailmon looks at Shima while using her enhanced senses, and was surprised to learn that there is nothing alarming about this man.

Even Takeru was convinced that Shima isn't a bad person, so he was at ease. Shima then glances at the pictures of the DDS students missing and guessed what the current crisis is, and decided that he should raise everyone's spirits.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 72: _Chikara no Zou_**

Much later, during the day, Rui was making sure that the Hanazawa family members were alright and seeing that they didn't suffered any physical damage he decided to act now and put an end to the Orchid Clow Beast's assault on him. He told them that he is going out. He boarded his motorcycle and sped off. He was determined to fight and seal the Clow Beast who, no doubt about it, is confirmed to be the _**Category Queen**_.

At the swimming pool resort in Atami, Daichi is lying on the bench recalling his last fight, and realized that they, the F-4 and Kanata, may be the obstacles that he must remove aside from Isaka, and decided to go on a stroll to fight them again and make sure they are eliminated.

"_If I take them out, then it should be no problem…when I'm the last one standing…oh yes, I like the idea…_".

At the Atami Park and hour later, Miyuki Yoshinaga smirked as she just killed several children who picked up some orchid flowers from a garden, and was licking the blood of the young corpses when Rui arrived, and was incensed at what he just saw.

"Blast you! Why did you kill those children! They pose no threat to you…why pick on them??"

"I figure you out…you're not Chalice…and you're not who you are…but you're a Clow Beast from a higher power…but I'm surprised that you developed a soft spot for these humans. They should be your enemy…now you're on their side??"

"It's better than destroying…and I find the humans very warm…and I'd rather live with them than kill them…now I'm putting you out of commission…PERMANENTLY! _Henshin_!"

The metallic belt appeared on Rui's waist via mental summoning as he took out and swiped the _CHANGE MANTIS_ card onto the belt's buckle, with the card's voice chanting "_CHANGE_", and black haze appeared around the F-4 member and changed into Chalice. Miyuki grinned and changed into the Orchid Clow Beast, and the two prepared to brawl in the center of the park. Soon it attracted some onlookers as they saw the two having a stare down.

At Tomoeda, the Clow Detector beeped and Miyako checked on it, and detected two signals from the Clow Beasts, but as the rest looked at the monitor, the signal indicated that the two are now fighting.

Shima sat near the corner of the wall, and began to meditate, sensing what is transpiring, and realize the situation at the Atami Park.

"So…there is a clow Beast among our allies…the wind tells me that someone is going to stop a homicidal Clow Beast…".

Kyo, Kite and Syaoran looked at Shima, baffled at what they just heard, and then glanced back at the Clow Detector's monitor.

Meanwhile, Daichi sensed the auras of Chalice and the Orchid Clow Beast, and saw several onlookers watching the scene, and decided to look on. There he saw the fight and observed the battle carefully.

Chalice was using the edges of his bow to dish out a lot of damage on his opponent, and she was now getting desperate in winning so she used her vines and grabbed a hostage, threatening to kill her if he doesn't stop attacking. However, Chalice found a way and aimed his energy arrows on his opponent's crotch area, narrowly missing the hostage's crotch area. As the hostage was released, Chalice told the onlookers to run, and they did, and he took out three cards and swiped them onto the card reader of the bow. The cards are:

DRILL SHELL (Category 5 of Hearts)

TORNADO HAWK (Category 6 of Hearts)

FLOAT DRAGONFLY (Category 4 of Hearts)

As he swipes the three cards, the cards levitated above him and went through his armor with the voice from the bow spoke and said, "_SPINNING DANCE_". A black, twister-like haze enveloped the armored Ff-4 member and levitated into the air, his body spinning like a tornado itself, and descended towards his target, and made a direct hit, weakening and knocking out the Orchid Clow Beast. He then tossed a blank Clow Card towards his unconscious opponent, who was then absorbed inside the card, and it returned to him.

Seeing that no one is around, he swiped the SPIRIT HUMAN card and he reverted to his human form of Rui Hanazawa. Rui looks at the card he acquired as it shows that it is part of the Heart deck:

**Category Queen of Hearts: **_**ABSORB ORCHID **_

Rui left the scene before the police arrives, not noticing that Daichi was watching him from afar. He smirked at the scene seeing that Rui is a worthy opponent. He also departed and made some thinking before making his next move.

At the new house, Miyako, Ken, Kyo, Kite and Sakura were baffled when the signal disappeared one after the other, and were even more puzzled at deducing that the Clow Beasts were fighting one another. Shima's meditation ended after learning that the fight had ended. He was tempted to tell them what is really going on, but decided not to. He then decided to keep them busy by discussing plans on how to rescue the possessed DDS students.

At Eitoku Academy, Rui had just arrived and although he has no classes, he came here to do some R & R (rest and recreation), as a way to relax after a hard-fought battle. But thirty minutes later Daichi arrived and pressed the F-4 member to a fight.

"Hey you...Chalice the Legendary Clow Beast...I want a word with you...now."

"What is it you want?"

"I saw how you beat up that Orchid bitch...and I want to try you out."

"So…if it's a fight you want, fine. But let's do it somewhere else."

"How sweet…a Clow Beast like you defending these nosy humans…alright…lead the way."

And the two went to an underpass near the Atami-Tokyo border and went on to their borrowed forms and started to fight, and things went intense as earlier before. However, they didn't notice that Kaoru Matsubara (aka Powered Buttercup) of Class P was passing by and saw the two preparing to fight, and get to see a Clow Beast up close. Moreover, she was surprised to see Rui change into Chalice.

"_No way...that F-4 guy is a Rider...or a Clow Beast...?_"

And again, the Clow Detector blared as Miyako got the trace of the signal, and this time Tsukasa and Sojiro decided to go there since the place of the battle was on their turf. And once again, Shima went into meditation to observe the battle. Ken and Peach joins the Class C member in monitoring the monitor of the PC while trying to summon the Powerpuff Girls.

Unfortunately Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Gotokuji were currently travelling by subway hence they didn't receive a signal from Peach. Kaoru on the other hand was too busy watching the battle and didn't notice her belt beeping and glowing.

Meanwhile, at the underpass in Atami, Kaoru was watching the scene in awe as the Elephant Clow Beast swings his chain ball to deflect Chalice's energy arrows, and then swings his huge mallet to block the bow strikes, creating a loud clashing sound. She realize that this is what she and Class P was told earlier...the power of the Clow Beasts, and why they pose a threat not only in Japan, but at the rest of the world. She blinked her eyes and was snapped back to reality as Chalice was thrown towards the wall , and green blood dripped from his arm, but the black-armored Clow Beast wouldn't relent and continued the fight, but after a few minutes passed he was further wounded, and his opponent sensed a different aura within Chalice, and he reverted back to his human form and declared their fight a draw.

"Why did you stop? You clearly dominated the fight."

"I sensed something from you…and you're not what you really are…until then I'll leave you alone until I figure out your upper limit."

As Daichi departed, so was Rui, who reverted back to his human form, and slowly used his power to close the wounds, and slowly went back to Eitoku Academy. Ten minutes later, Daichi was walking near the Atami sea port when the two F-4 members noticed him and suspect something from him.

"Are you the one who's causing a lot of trouble earlier?" the F-4 leader demanded.

"I have no idea what you mean…and I don't care…humans are destined to die…so scram."

This didn't sit well with Tsukasa and Sojiro and they changed into their armored forms and went after Daichi, who then changed into his Clow Beast form and went for the offensive. Despite their combined efforts the two armored F-4 members were outmatched by the Elephant Clow Beast's brute strength, and they ended up getting beaten up, with Mask Rider Blade's helmet busted open, but Mask Rrider Garren roused the BULLET ARMADILLO card and fired several shots, which was enough to cover their escape. Daichi reverted back to his human form and was pleased over his "victory" and left.

Then he saw Kaoru watching him from afar, and feared that she might spill the beans and decidfed to silence her, but paused as he sensed something from her, and this raised his curiosity.

"You...you have a hidden power...and you're worth fighting..."

"Don't provoke me, you Dumbo-wannabe! I'm not fighting for no reason...but if you try to hurt anyonne..."

"A girl...? You're better off wearing a mini-skirt...I'd really like to see your panties..."

"Alright, that tears it! If it's a fight you want, you jackass...then I'll grant your wish! _Pawādo Batākappu_!"

Kaoru summoned her ring and took the compact from her belt and swipes them, and Daichi blinked his eyes in confusion at seeing his opponent's transformation sequence, but was impressed at how she changed her form. Seeing that her transformation is complete, Daichi did his and changed into the Elephant Clow Beast. But he was taken by surprise to see her summon her Daruma Otoshi hammer, and used her speed to score a direct ht on his face, sending him staggering back. He was further inpressed by this and decided to repay her.

"How do you like that, mammoth-man??"

"Don't get over-cocky, bitch!"

The Clow Beast swings his hammer and she uses hers to block it, creating a loud "clang", and he was surprised that she managed to absorb the impact while standing, but he used his left hand and swinged his chainball and hit her on her ribcage area, sending her crashing against a crane. She got up but was staggering and clutching her ribs. She then tries to do a quick attack and swings her hammer, but the Clow Beast uses his chainball's chain to block it and then swings his hammer, hitting her square on her face and sends her flying up into the sky. Seeing that she is out of sight, he reverted back to his human form.

"You'll have to do better than that...but I'm amazed you lasted this long...no one has ever push me to my limit. It'll take a century for you to beat me. Too bad you could've become my apprentice...but who cares?".

As Daichi headed back to the resort, the scene shifts back to the house, as everyone inside where wondering who the Clow Beast was facing, but minutes later thay got their answer as Buttercup crashes down via the roof, her head was bleeding badly and her PPG uniform in tatters, and everyone scrambled to get some first-aid kits and some water. Shima looks on with worry, having "witnessing" the fight and Kaoru's state as she reverted back to normal while Peach tries to "heal" her with its power, while Sakura fratically searches for the HEAL card.

"_I'm surprised that Buttercup managed to stood against the Elephant Clow Beast...perhaps I should reveal to the rest the reason why I'm here...but no...now is not the time...looks like I'll have to wait a bit longer..._"

At the Saionji Temple, Kanata was asleep on his study desk, but then he slowly rose his head up, and a basketball levitated and went towards the hoop. He was staring at the wall with a stoic look.

"_I must be stronger…I will be the strongest…_".

After that he slumped back to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

That's one powerful Clow Beast alright…and he seems to be poised to be the victor…over what?

And something's wrong with Kanata…is this just our imagination?

**_Preview:_**

Noboru Shima…the monk from Tibet...will be discovered…in a shocking way.

The Elephant Clow Beast goes on a rampage, but can the F-4 and the DDS be able to stop him?


	73. Fusion Jack

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

It seems that the Elephant Clow Beast is poised to be a threat to our heroes after showing his power to the F-4, and that's just the start.

Kanata is again undergoing changes and it sure is a very bad premonition. Could it be that the Spider Clow Beast is trying to re-possess our pretty boy of UFO Baby?

Still no word yet on Isaka and the possessed DDS community, but that will change near the end of this chapter…

And Noboru Shima...is he a monk? Or Something else? In this chapter all will be revealed and will shock the heck of everyone...

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At Tomoeda, Class C attended to Sojiro and Tsukasa's wounds while Kyo and Kite were looking on, concerned at what they just learned. They wondered if all of the Royal Clow Beasts are just as powerful as Daichi or if there others who are stronger.

Akira Mimasaka arrived shortly and also learned of what happened. There he was introduced to Shima, and the two got acquainted. While all were abuzzed at what is happening, Kyo used his cellphone to contact Class S and informed them of what's happening and asked them to report here at the new house, which they all agreed to call it DDS Mansion.

Meanwhile, Sakura used the HEAL card to restore Kaoru Matsubara back to normal health and healed her wounds, but the Class P member is far from going back into action as she has to regain her strength after receiving a heavy beating.

At the Saionji Temple, Hosho was cleaning up the grounds when he noticed his son Kanata walking off and is looking rather straight at the far end, and sensed that something is wrong with him.

"Kanata…are you alright?". "I'm fine, father. Now leave me be.".

The Saionji patriarch was taken aback by this as he watches his son board his motorcycle and sped off. While on the road, he took out his cellphone and contacted someone, not bothering to stop after sideswiping an elderly woman, who was thrown several meters away, and was killed instantly.

Inside his head, you can see a brief silhouette of the Spider Clow Beast flashing, as he is in the process of re-taking over the teenager.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 73: _Fusion Jack_**

Thirty minutes later, Shima notices that the F-4 and the remaining DDS students were in low spirits after hearing at how Buttercup, Tsukasa and Sojiro were easily walloped by the Elephant Clow Beast, and are starting to get discouraged while the F-4 leader was again in his bad temperamental state after being humiliated.

Shima stepped in the center and tries to raise their morale. There he hoped that this would give them hope and not to lose faith.

"Listen all of you…you're detectives right? You can't give up just yet. Remember…each of you have facrd your darkest hours. You faced a powerful Digimon Dark Master twice…a powerful demon brought about by a secret cult…the Zodiac and the rabid digimons…and you even faced the powerful Orphenochs and reclaim your land…you've all got past them. This is just a test, and I'm sure you can overcome this one. If a detective gives up…"

"…the case remains unresolved. Kyuu always tell us that." Miyako replied.

"And that is all you need. Okay…repeat after me…"

And the DDS students began to recite Kyuu's words of wisdom and repeated the sequence, but then Shima noticed that Sojiro came out while holding his cellphone. Eavesdropping, he heard a brief conversation, and decided to follow him.

At a nearby riverbank, Sojiro was surprised to see kanata standing over a rock, his arms crossed and looking a bit arrogant. The F-4 member decided to break the silence and confront the younger teen.

"Why did you call me and ask me to come here, Kanata?"

"You and were soundly defeated by that Category Jack…so I decided to take my turn and beat him. And even the Powerpuff girl was easily whacked. Even her mallet couldn't stand against his."

The F-4 member raised an eyebrow over Kanata's tone and what he just said. He started to suspect somethig and felt uneasy.

"Category Jack…? How did you…wait, are you being taken over again by that Category Ace?"

"No…a voice told me…and if I want to be stronger…and protect everyone…then I must fight…so therefore I must beat him."

"Hold on…I know how you feel…but this is one opponent you couldn't just…"

"My mind's made up…I'll face him…with or without your help."

After that Kanata walks away, and Sojiro attempts to stop him but Shima came out of the bushes and blocked Sojiro's way.

"Let him go for now. The Category Ace is to strong for you to talk some sense into him. If you try to insist on talking him out of this, you might affect the boy's mind, and that would cause some severe consequences."

"Blast…then what should we do…?"

"For now…nothing…"

"Nothing?? Are you going to let Kanata act like that?! What if he really is being influenced?? I learned from you guys on how he got involved, and now you're forsaking him? He needs help!"

Shima and Sojiro turn around to see Momoko Akatsutsubi standing there and realized that she was eavesdropping at the conversation. The Tibetan monk smiled and offered the redhead a wise advice.

"Fear not...Hyper Blossom...we will not abandon him. We will take this slowly, and soon Kanata will be himself again. Now come on, let us go then..."

Shima and the two DDS students left the riverbanks, and parted ways on the road, with the two heading back to DDS Mansion while the Tibetan monk heads out to another destination.

An hour later, Rui arrived at the Hanazawa residence and was surprised to see that Shima was sitting on a sofa while the Hanazawa housemaid came to Rui and informed him about the visitor.

"Ah, you must be Rui Hanazawa…I heard about you and wanted to meet you. And its all thanks to Ms. Makino here."

Tsukushi came to Rui and told him that shima had met with the other F-4 members and that he was going to help them in defeating and sealing the Clow Beasts. As Rui and Shima shook hands, the F-4 member sensed an aura like the ones he sensed before.

Afte trthe brief exchange, Rui went to his room while Shima left with Tsukushi escorting him to the road. Inside the bedroom, the F-4 member tok time to concentrate, and soon realized that Shima was not what he appeared to be.

"_Damn…then he must be…_"

At the DDS Mansion, Miyako decided to put all of Shima's belongings to the guest room so that the living room won't look like a mess. As she curiously opened the suitcase, spider-like creatures crawled out and she shrieked. Syaoran and Sakura, who arrived just now, sensed an aura inside and went in to check it out. There they traced the source of the aura and decided to check out the crawlers.

Using the Clow Compass, Syaoran confirmed that the tarantulas coming out of the suitcase are indeed magical in nature, but to their surprise, they didn't attack them and instead attacked household pests such as cockroaches and mosquitoes, and then went back to the suitcase. Syaoran turned to the rest and told them his views.

"We don't know what's going on here...but we'd better be careful. First where did Shima go...?"

"Shima said he went to Rui's place to meet him...I wonder why...?" Akira replied.

Tsukasa glanced at his F-4 compatriot's wondering and guessed that he is approaching him as a Clow Beast, and hurried off onto his motorcycle. Kyo and Syaoran saw this and decided to follow him while taking the Clow Detector with them.

"Miyako...open your Clow Detector and keep your eyes open...Sakura...keep your eye on the suitcase..if those tarantulas try to attack, fry them!"

As the two DDS students bolted out of the house, Kyo came back in and gave Class C a last-minute instruction and left in a second.

Class C also stood guard in case things get worse, but what's even more worse is that Shima isn't what they thought he is.

At a farm-like area, thirty minutes later, Shima was walking by carrying his pet canary, Natural, and was talking to him as if Natural was his soulmate.

"It seems that the F-4 are fortunate…Akira Mimasaka was meant to become the Clubs Buckle user but was instead passed on to this Kanata Saionji. Pehaps this is because he was not weel-prepared mentally for this and…"

Their "discussion" was interrupted when Rui came out and confronted the tibetan monk, but shima just smiled at him and was calm. He guessed that Rui is on the defensive and has not encountered a good-natured Clow Beast.

"I know what you're thinking…and I don't blame you. I have no intention of fighting you."

"You think you can fool me? All I recall is that Clow Royals are very monarch-like in attitude and want to rule everything. So how can you say that you have no intention?? Now fight!"

Rui swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card and became Chalice. He tried to grab Shima but he levitated in the air and fly back a bit for more room. Tsukasa arrived to see the two fighting, and saw Shima changed into his true form: The **_Tarantula Clow Beast_**!

As Chalice tries to mount an offensive, the Tarantula Clow Beast raised a hand and web strands fire from his palm and tied up the armored F-4 member. As Tsukasa looks on, the web strands disappeared, freeing Chalice, who reverted back to his borrowed form. Shima followed suit and also reverted to his borrowed form. Syaoran and Kyo arrived just in time to see Shima's form as a Clow Beast, but they didn't see Rui's other form, thus they were puzzled as to why there were two clow Beast signals registering on the Clow Detector moments ago.

"If you say you have no intention of fighting me…then tell me what are you up to." Rui pressed, and there Tsukasa and the two DDS students came in and joined the discussion.

"Rui's right…if you're not a bad guy as you claim to, then better get straight with us. WHO ARE YOU? Are you really Karasuma's messenger?"

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth…and I'm on your side…" Shima stopped mid-way on his speech as he sensed a powerful aura from afar, and raised his finger with a red ribbon laced together, and pinpointed the source.

"Daichi…the Elephant Clow Beast is attacking…demanding that you show up and face him…he is poised to eliminate you F-4…and he won't stop attacking until you show up…"

Rui got a call from his cellphone and told Tsukasa and the two DDS members to take over from here as he heads back to the Hanazawa residence. Kyo called on Miyako and got confirmation that a Clow Beast is attacking a stadium near Tokyo and many were killed. The younger Renjou then relayed it to the F-4 leader, who in turn gave instructions.

"I'm going to stop that guy…Syaoran…Kyo…try to know more about Shima…until then, keep your distance from him."

The F-4 leader left immediately leaving the three. Somewhere else, sojiro got the message and is heading to Tokyo as well, but Kanata showed up and is following the F-4 member, telling him that he intends to fight and seal the Elephant Clow Beast, and the F-4 member had no choice but to let him come so that he can keep a close watch on him.

At the Stadium, at least 50 bodies were splattered at the ground, their tissues and organs were srawled as they were sledgehammered to death courtesy of the Elephant Clow Beast. He decided to do this to attract the F-4 members into fighting him, and once the F-4 are eliminated, then the rest of the Clow Beasts will fall. Daisuke and V-Mon were the first to arrive, and so were a dozen SWAT Team squad, who opened fire but bullets had no effect, and in less than ten minutes the SWAT Team were reduced to mashed corpses and the Class C leader told V-Mon what to do.

In less than 30 seconds Magnamon went into action and delivered a barrage of punches, kicks and even energy blasts, but the Clow Beast persevered and with a swing of his chain ball, followed by a sledgehammer hit, Magnamon collided with Daisuke and both plunged to the wall, knocking them out.

Then out of the blue, Buttercup arrived and swings her mallet and this time she did a four-hit combo and sends the Clow Beast siting down on his butt, and then she followed it with another strike and he was staggering back.

"That's for busting me wide open, you dumbo-wannabe!"

"Like I said, it'll take more than that to pin me down. Now be a good girl and show me your panties..."

At this point Momoko and Miyako arrived and saw the Clow Beast, and the two stare in awe as they get to see one up close, but their staring was interrupted as the Elephant Clow Beast swings his hammer and hits her on the top of her head, knocking her down to the ground, and then he glances at the two Class P members.

"I sense a similar power from you two...why don't you come and fight me if you want to save your friend?"

Just as the two Class P members are about to initiate their transformation, Sojiro and Kanata arrived, and both changed into their armored forms of Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle was the first to initiate the attack, despite Garren's warning. The green-armored fighter swipes the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA cards, and executed the BLIZZARD CRUSH. While the Clow Beast was trapped in ice, Leangle was executing the scissor kick but the Elephant Clow Beast broke free and swings his sledgehammer and hit his opponent on his ribs and was thrown away, landing on the pavement and reverted back to being Kanata. Garren stepped in and fired a barrage of ammo while swiping the FIRE FLY, DROP WHALE and the GEMINI ZEBRA cards.

The three cards foat above him and went into his armor, with the buckle's voice chanting "_BURNING DIVIDE_", and went for the kill, but the rampaging attacker swings his chain ball and sledgehammer, diabling Garren's attack and sending him crashing near Kanata, and reverted back to normal.

As the attacker was about to go after more victims, Sakura Kinomoto appeared and waved her Star Staff, telling the Elephant clow Beast to cease his assault.

"You're the Cardcaptor?? What a joke! I was expecting someone who is more older than myself! No wonder clow Reed is such a fool!".

Before the two were about to fight, Mask Rider Blade showed up and began the attack, but after two minutes, the armored F-4 leader was reeling and Sakura entered the fray, activating the FREEZE card, but after encasing the attacker in ice, the Clow Beast broke free, so Sakura decided to match the Elephant clow Beast's power by activating the POWER card. The Cardcaptor and the attacker fought to a standstill and Blade found an opening, and swipes the THUNDER DEER, KICK LOCUST and MACH JAGUAR cards, the three cards levitated around him before being absorbed ito his armor, and executed the "LIGHTNNG SONIC" attack, but it partially worked and the attacker clotheslined the two, but Blade got up and shouted, telling the attacker that he won't let him do what he wants by assaulting innocent people. Shima, Syaoran and Kyo arrived, and heard what Blade said, and this gave the Tibetan monk the nod.

"Well said, Domyouji…Karasuma was right in asking me to send this to you! Use this! Swipe the Category Jack and Queen cards and you'll be able to upgrade your armor and powers!"

Shima threw what appeared to be a wrist-sized card reader at the F-4 leader, and he got it. While Blade was putting it on, Shima steps in to distract the Elephant Clow Beast.

"You traitor! Why are you siding with them??"

"Because these humans are warm and caring…and I realized that disposing them is wrong."

As the two were about to fight, they saw Blade inserting the Category Queen card and then swiping the Category Jack card on the side of the card reader, in which caused an effect on the F-4 leader.

"_ABSORB QUEEN…_"

"_FUSION JACK…_"

After Blade swipes the ABSORB CAPRICORN and FUSION EAGLE cards, his armor was shining in silver and gold coating, with the symbol of an eagle in his chest plate and his Blayrouser blade extended. This was followed by sprouting metallic wings resembling that of an eagle. Mask Rider Blade's form was upgraded into **JACK FORM**.

He then swipes the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards, and then he flew into the air, executing the LIGHTNING SLASH, and this attack, in his Jack form, was powerful enough to take down the Clow Beast, wounding him and was knocked down.

As Blade landed on the ground he tossed the card and Daichi was sealed. After that it went to Blade's hand, which revealed that the Clow Beast in its sealed, card form, which is the **CATEGORY JACK OF CLUBS: _FUSION ELEPHANT_**. Sakura, Syaoran, Kyo, Kanata, Momoko, Miyako and Sojiro went towards Blade, glancing at his Jack form and congratualted him for defeating the Elephant Clow Beast.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

There you have it…the power of the sealed Royal cards. So the Category Queen acts as the trigger, and rouse the Jack card and poof! Jack form! So what does the Category King card do? Wait and see…

**_Preview:_**

Isaka returns and plans to start world War III! How? Take over a missile base. And the DDS community are there to cause havoc.

The F-4 and the remaining DDS rushes in to stop them.


	74. Missile Base Takeover

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

After several chapters, DDS will finally be rescued from Isaka's clutches now that Noboru Shima has joined forces with Class C, R, P and S. Also, with Tsukasa having an upgrade, it's going to be easy since he can assume Jack Form.

But then, what about Kanata? He's acting erratic again. Is it a bad sign or a premonition perhaps?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

"_ABSORB QUEEN_"

"_FUSION JACK_"

After Blade swipes the ABSORB CAPRICORN and FUSION EAGLE cards, his armor was shining in silver and gold coating, with the symbol of an eagle in his chest plate and his Blayrouser blade extended. Mask Rider Blade's form was upgraded into **JACK FORM**.

He then swipes the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards, and then he flew into the air, executing the LIGHTNING SLASH, and this attack, in his Jack form, was powerful enough to take down the Elephant Clow Beast, wounding him and was knocked down.

As Blade landed on the ground he tossed the card and Daichi was sealed. After that it went to Blade's hand, which revealed that the Clow Beast in its sealed, card form, which is the **CATEGORY JACK OF CLUBS: ****_FUSION ELEPHANT_**. Sakura, Syaoran, Kyo, Kanata, Momoko, Miyako and Sojiro went towards Blade, glancing at his Jack form and congratulated him for defeating the Elephant Clow Beast. The Cardcaptor then uses the HEAL card to restore Daisuke and Buttercup back to health and treated their wounds.

Kanata felt envious that he doesn't have one, but Sojiro told him that he hasn't have one either so that Kanata won't feel that he is being left out.

"The device I gave to Domyouji is called a "Rouse Absorber"…it lets you upgrade your armor to a higher form…may it be either a Jack or King form. Sojiro, yours in already in the works… Kanata…once you overcome the Category Ace's influence, I'll recommend to Karasuma to make one for you too." Shima interjected, but due to the Spider Clow Beast's re-emerging in Kanata's mind, the boy was easily influenced to act rashly.

"Don't play bullshit with me! I can make myself stronger without your help!"

As Kanata walks away, Sojiro tries to go after him, but the Tibetan monk placed a hand over his shoulders and shook his head sideways.

"Let him go for now it's…quite early to talk some sense into him…and quite dangerous for me to reason with him."

"What do you mean by that??".

Shima changed into his true from, surprising the F-4 member and Sakura. The two Class P members were also surprised to see this, and at this time, Touya, Yue and Kero arrived, and were surprised to see this as well. Shima then reverted back to his borrowed form and motions the others to head back to the DDS Mansion so that he'll tell them his reason for being here.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 74: _Misairu Be-su no Nottori_**

Somewhere within Tokyo highway, Principal Dan was heading towards MPD Headquarters to meet up with Kinta's dad so that they can discuss about the next steps in conducting a rescue operation to save the DDS students, but the problem lies within avoiding Isaka due to his vast hypnotic power. Ms. Katagiri pulled over as a policeman motions them to stop, and then she opened the window to ask the officer why he is asking them to pull over.

"Is there a problem, officer? I'm sure we didn't violate any..."

"Actually you did...defiance would be a good start..."

The officer removed his shades and made eye contact with her, and she immediately fell into a trance. Principal Dan realizes this and was about to take evasive actions when he too was made eye contact with the officer, but he fought against the control.

"You...your the one called Isaka...! You won't take control over me...!"

Although surprised, the officer, who turn out to be Isaka in disguise, increased the level of his hypnotic power, and within 15 minutes, Dan submitted, unable to withstand the pressure of Isaka's power. Soon the two followed him to an undisclosed location.

Thirty minutes later, at the DDS Mansion, Tomoyo was serving drinks to the guests while Shima began to tell everyone about the Clow Beasts and why he himself turned a new leaf, and everyone braced themselves as the story is about to be unfolded.

Touya and Kero glanced at Shima, wondering why a Royal Clow Beast made a sudden turn of allegiance, and Yue stepped forward to tell everyone about the Clow Beasts and the Clow Royals.

_- - - FLASHBACK- - - _

During Clow Reed's benevolent reign, Clow had a great deal of enemies, among them, a madoushi (sorceress) who held a bitter grudge against Clow Reed even after she died.

The Madoushi, who worked as a fortune-teller, found that Clow's ability to accurately predict the future affected her own business and developed a deep hatred for him. She challenged her rival to frequent duels and eventually cast a spell that allowed her spirit to reside in a book after she died and draw Clow Reed to her. Once released from the book by Clow (or one possessing the Clow Cards), that person would become sealed in the book in her place.

However, another Madoushi appeared, and after witnessing his creation of the Clow Cards, she secretly created her own cards, and created her own servants that were equal to Yue, which are the Royals.

The Royals, who were human in form, were given the ability to take monstrous forms of their own wishes, were also equal to Yue and Kerobeos in terms of power. The Madoushi then created other cards that were equal or at least rivaled that of Clow Reed's Clow Cards, and were monstrous in nature, as well as they were carnivorous and animalistic. She dubbed them "Clow Beasts".

Soon the 2nd Madoushi launched an attack on the Clow Kingdom with her army, and the battle was very intense, and while Yue and Keroberos kept the monsters at bay, Clow Reed used his magic to seal all 53 Clow Beast in special cards similar to the Clow Cards' card forms, imprisoning them. He then defeated the 2nd Madoushi and peace was restored.

When Clow Reed was nearing death, he chose Sakura Kinomoto to be the new mistress of The Clow. Sakura was not yet born at the time, but Clow's magical ability allowed him to foresee most of the future and plan many of the situations that would enable Sakura to succeed in taking full possession of the Clow Cards.

However, after she captured all the Clow Cards, Sakura unintentionally releases the Madoushi during a trip to Hong Kong and the sorceress, but Madoushi, refusing to believe Clow is dead, attacks the young cardcaptor and endangers her friends. She eventually relents when she realizes she truly loved Clow; she accepts his death and vanishes.

However, she and the others were unable to locate the supposed Clow Beast cards after Eriol, who is actually the reincarnation of Clow Reed, told them about the memories he remembered regarding them.

_- - - END FLASHBACK- - - _

After explaining his story on the Clow Beasts, Yue turned towards Shima and asked him why did he chose to side with the humans. Shima stood up from his seat and stepped forward and glanced at the others.

"It happened almost five years ago…when someone found the cards and unsealed us Clow Royals, and before I realize it, a fight broke out among us. I was struck by someone and that caused me to lose my memory and I ended up in a Buddhist Temple in Tibet.

In a matter of two months I regained my memories, and there I discovered that my latent telepathy was awakened, but for reasons I myself don't know…I found myself associating with the humans, and slowly learned their culture and their religion, and there I realized that I do not want to conquer any world, and so I decided to stay with them, and to help others in any way possible. There I secretly used my power to drive away bandits and even the Chinese soldiers.

A year and a half ago I met with Kei Karasuma and a fast friendship between us developed, and there he introduced to me his project that would benefit the Japanese people. Should the project become a success in Japan, we agreed to apply it here in Tibet.

And just recently Karasuma told me what has happened, and using my telepathy…I realized that the B.O.A.R.D. president, Hiroshi Tennoji has allied himself with Isaka, a malevolent Clow Beast. And there they were perverting the RIDER System in coercing you F-4 into committing heinous acts.

And also…I was alarmed that the 40 Clow Beasts are capable of merging with other life forms, such as the digimons. And during my investigation, it seems that Japan is covered. I'm sorry to say this, but…according to Karasuma, the process is irreversible. Tentamon, Armadimon, Hawkmon and Palmon are already dead…once the Clow Beasts have merged with the hosts' bodies…their souls take over.

From that point on, he devised new inventions, such as the Rouse Absorbers that he secretly developed without Tennoji's knowledge. And there he asked me to come here and help you out. And here I am."

Everyone, including Kero, Touya and Yue, were amazed that the man in front of them was one of the Clow Royals, and that he willingly purged himself of his wickedness and embracing humanity. Sakura smiled as she was pleased to find a new ally.

At this point, Kite barges in and told everyone what he just found out. The others saw his look of worry and wondered if this is a bad premonition or not.

"Guys…take a look at the paper! I get this chilling feeling that this may be our next stop!"

Everyone looked at the newspaper, which states that the Japanese Defense Base will be inspected by a United Nations official who a Saudi Arabian national. There they saw that the Arab has a digimon partner who resembles a camel.

Shima sits down on the ground and meditates, and a few seconds later he got the results.

"Isaka intends to take over the base…and launch the missiles to neighboring countries…DDS are there as well…we must act now, or the results will be disastrous. And i have even grave news...your principal...Morihiko Dan...was captured and is under Isaka's control. We must act now or the results will be devastating."

Everyone inside began to formulate a plan, and came into an agreement.

- Shima and Sojiro will face Isaka while Class S and P will ward off the possessed DDS students.

- Kyo and Class C will evacuate any prisoners found there.

- Contact Kanata and have him and Class S ward off the possessed DDS students.

- Koshiro, Ken, Miyako and Kite will check out if there are any viruses installed inside the base's mainframe computers if there are any.

- Class C's Digimons will stand by outside the base in case the missiles have been launched.

- Defeat and seal Isaka so that the DDS community will be set free from mental control.

Two hours later, at the Defense Base, the Minister of Defense is giving the Saudi Arabian diplomat the tour inside the base, and the diplomat is impressed by what he saw, and with him was his nine-year old son and a Digimon named Camelmon.

Soon the scene showed that the diplomat and the others were unveiling the new state-of-the-art missiles, as well as the dismantled nuclear warheads, in which the Minister of Defense stated that all the warheads will be disposed of environment-way. As the next hour passed, both parties came to an agreement and are about to sign a deal to a joint project when Camelmon began to push the Minister, his human partner and the Saudi Arabian diplomat towards the stairway.

"All of you...better leave! I sensed an evil aura...and it is slowly being enveloped inside the base!"

"What are you saying?!" the Minister asked, but then all of the soldiers and scientist inside barged in and pointed their guns at the three persons, and Principal Dan entered the room, with Isaka by his side.

"Please, Minister...don't resist...you'll die anyway. Ryu...would you please...?"

Ryu came forth, carrying a card reader and a Clow Card, and after swiping it, the Clow Beast is unleashed and took possession of Camelmon, turning him into the Camel Clow Beast. Ryu took out the Sigma Phone and turn it into its gun mode and opened fire, killing the three hostages.

It turned out that Isaka used his psychic powers to mentally compel eveyone inside the base to do his bidding. While removing the corpses, Isaka ordered the Camel Clow Beast to go outside and stand guard. He then summoned Class A to set up the bombs in case F-4 and the remaining DDS storms the base. He mentally ordered Class Q to man the controls for the missiles while Kyuu and Ryu went outside to stand guard alongside Class R and the Clow Beast.

At DDS Mansion, Shima, Class C and Class S were ready to leave when Sakura noticed that neither Tsukasa or Sojiro were present, and Shima smiled at the 14-year old Cardcaptor.

"Tsukasa is visiting a friend before heading to the base while Sojiro and Kyo picks up Kanata. They'll be there...right now let's get going.".

She nodded and were about to leave when they heard a rather loud sound from afar. As they went outside, they were shocked to see missiles flying in the air and landed to a far away city. Kite went inside and opened the TV, and shouted at the rest to come inside. Miyako and Ken were shocked upon learning that missiles were fired from the defense base, making a direct hit on Odaiba and Tokyo, and reports were sketchy, but the death toll showed that the casualties were climbing, reaching to 500 in just a few minutes.

"They have begun. Isaka plans to eradicate all threats...including us. We'd better get going...or your city will be the next to be eradicated." Shima spoke softly and calmed.

Somewhere else, Tsukasa and Rui had just witnessed the missiles hitting parts of Tokyo, and realized that time is running out, and they sped off towards the military base. Elsewhere, Sojiro, Kyo and Kanata also saw what happened, and they too head off towards the base. They knew that if they don't do something more victims will die, and DDS would take the full brunt if they are not set free. Kyo sent text messages to Class C, R and S, as well as the F-4 on where they should met.

- - -

Half an hour later, Shima, the F-4, Kanata, the Powerpuff Girls Z and the remaining DDS students were hiding behind some bushes just a few meters away from the base's gate. There they saw the Camel Clow Beast standing guard alongside the possessed Kyuu and Ryu. And with them were several possessed soldiers armed and ready.

Miyako, Ken and Koshiro came and showed to the rest the blue print of the base (can't tell you how they acquired the blue print, but all I can say is that they have "resources"), and they began to make some contingency plans on how to infiltrate the base.

"Ken…can you summon the first-generation Chosen Children? They may provide support in keeping the soldiers busy. Kyo…you'll lead Class C in diverting Kyuu and Ryu away from the west side of the base, and try taking them down while Sojiro and I will sneak inside the base and seal Isaka. There his power over the hostages will fade.

Kanata…you and Class S will take the east side and divert the soldiers' attentions. Tsukasa…you'll come with me. And try to disable other soldiers inside the base, and try to find and free any hostages inside.

Miyako, Ken and Koshiro…come with us as well. You'll be playing the role of hackers as I believe that Isaka may have forced the scientists to disrupt the canceling mechanism of the missiles as well as I believe that they may have installed a virus of sorts.".

Everyone agreed on the plan and went into action. Kyo began to jump towards the open and taunted Kyuu and Ryu into going after him.

"Hey, you assholes! I bet you two have no "pee-pees"! Feeling insulted? Come and get me you motherfuckers!".

The younger Renjou flashed a "middle-finger salute" and ran off away from the base as the possessed Kyuu and Ryu went after them. Kinta, Megumi and Kazuma, who were also under Isaka's power, also joined in on the chase, all carrying high-powered ammunition.

"_Fuck! Why did I let myself get into this??_" the younger Renjou mentally complained he narrowly dodged several hail of bullets. Class C secretly followed Class Q and once they're out of range from the base, they can take them down.

Five minutes later, Kanata and Class S went into action, and the 14-year old boy inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the Club Buckle and when the belt is in place, he chanted "_Henshin!_" and slides the front buckle cover to the left, exposing the Club symbol the buckle chanted "_OPEN UP!_" and he became Mask Rider Leangle, and Sakura began to activate the Star Staff, and summoned FREEZE, putting the soldiers on ice, easily disabling them. The Powerpuff Girls Z, Syaoran and Meiling disabled the other soldiers with ease while Tomoyo took footages of the scene.

Shima, Tsukasa and Sojiro, followed by Miyako, Koshiro and Ken, went inside the base and cautiously went to the main control room to avoid any unwanted encounters. Along the way, Shima changed into the Tarantula Clow Beast and carefully took down other soldiers without killing them, allowing the three teens to go ahead with the two F-4 members escorting them.

Outside, Kyo changed into Mask Rider Gamma and carefully knocked down Megumi, Kazuma and Kinta, hoping that he didn't hurt them seriously, but then he saw Kyuu and Ryu changing into Mask Rider Beta and Orga, and the three armored teens began to brawl. Their combined attacks made the situation difficult for the younger Renjou, as he was being overtaken.

"Guys…I need some help here!" he shouted, and soon Fladramon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon showed up and began to turn the tide in their favor.

Elsewhere within the base grounds, Leangle, the PPGZ, and Class S met a moderate resistance when the Camel Clow Beast blocked their paths and easily took down Syaoran and Meiling, and more possessed soldiers showed up pointing their funs at the two teens.

"Sakura…can you create a barrier and trap those soldiers while I deal with that Clow Beast?". "Sure…no problem, Kanata, but be careful while fighting him."

With a mutual nod, the Cardcaptor activated the SHIELD card and trapped the soldiers inside a barrier, and Leangle began to brawl with the Clow Beast, but then he began to show some signs of difficulty in handling the fight as the Clow Beast showed some of his powers, such as recovering from attacks.

Inside the base, the two armored F-4 members stood in front as they encountered Junior and the three Paper sisters, all under Isaka's mental control. Michelle fired several "paper arrows", Anita hurled "paper shuriken" and Maggie sent a gorilla familiar towards their targets.

"You three go ahead! We'll hold them off!" Tsukasa shrieked as he took out his Blayrouser and swapped the paper weapons aside, while Sojiro fired his Gunrouser and gave the three Chosen Children a covering fire while the battle rages on. As Koshiro, Ken and Miyako sneaked their way towards the control area, Blade and Garren had to force their way through and disabled Anita. Seeing that they were standing on a metallic bridge, the armored F-4 member instructed Garren to move away from the bridge while swiping the THUNDER DEER card into his Blayrouser.

"_THUNDER…_"

The two elder Paper Sisters were electrocuted but amazingly suffered only minimal damage as Garren pulled the two away from the shocking bridge. They then proceeded to head towards the control room leaving the two ladies behind, both were tied up.

- - -

Back outside, Sakura and Leangle were having difficulties in containing the Clow Beast as the monster started rally back, but then Chalice appeared and use his energy arrows to keep the monster at bay.

"Aim for his humps at his back and he'll weaken. Once he's down then he'll be sealed."

The two younger teens nodded and began to use double-team attacks. Sakura used the FREEZE card while Leangle swipes the BLIZZARD POLAR and the Camel Clow Beast is trapped in ice, his back is exposed and the black-armored F-4 member swiped the CHOP HEAD card onto his bow and jabbed it onto the monster's back, weakening it, and then he sealed it after. The card he just acquired turn out to be the _**Category Nine Of Hearts: **_**RECOVER CAMEL**.

Turning around, he saw Kyuu and Ryu slowly winning the fight. Pegasmon, Nefertimon and Fladramon were knocked out, with Takeru, Daisuke and Kyo being the only ones left standing. As the two armored Class Q members are about to slay their DDS schoolmates, Chalice swipes three cards onto his bow. The three cards floating in the air and disappeared into his armor were the DRILL SHELL, TORNADO HAWK and the FLOAT DRAGONFLY.

"_SPINNING DANCE..._"

Chalice floats into the air and does a spinning corkscrew kick, knocking Kyuu and Ryu out. After that he departed, leaving the stunned teens behind. Soon the DDS forces slowly captured the possessed DDS students and the soldiers. Now all they have to do now is to wait for the others to stop Isaka.

Inside the control room, Principal Dan, still possessed by Isaka, began to punch in the codes to launch all missiles and targeted them to hit all major cities and the nuclear power plant. As Shima and the two armored F-4 members barged in, they were greeted by the DDS teachers: they were Yomiko Readman, Tatsumi Hongo and Kotaro Nanami. Blade and Garren bfgan to fight the two male teachers while Yomiko use her "paper power" to match Shima's web as he changed into the Tarantula Clow Beast. Four minutes later, the three teachers were knocked out and Isaka used a last-ditch effort to halt his opponents' attacks. He mentally ordered Class A to point guns on their heads.

"Go ahead…come closer and I'll have these brats shoot themselves."

Soon the opposing forces stopped their assaults as they couldn't risk letting innocent blood spill. Meanwhile Koshiro, Miyako and Ken sneaked inside the control room and saw the current situation.

"Tarantula Clow Beast…I'm surprised that you chose to side with these filthy humans over our race…"

"Because I realize how wrong I was. Now I'll use my powers to promote peace in the human world. I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

While Isaka and Shima are exchanging words, Wormmon used his silk threads to tie up the five Class A members and disarmed them. Then the computer's voice spoke confirming the missiles' launch sequence, and Shima was forced to get Isaka away from the control room. Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and brawled with Shima with the two armored F-4 members following.

As Koshiro and the two Class C members went to the computer, they realized that a virus has been installed, thus infecting it and now they have to find a way to stop the missiles from launching. They feverishly used several means including hacking. Kite sneaked into the base and tried his hand in neutralizing the virus, but it was no use and the missiles have been launched. Luckily, the first-generation Chosen children and their Digimons arrived and the Digimons narrowly sent the missiles to another direction and took care of it safely.

Inside the base, the Tarantula Clow Beast wrapped the Peacock Clow Beast in strands of webs while Blade and Garren fired a barrage of attacks until Isaka was out for the count. Garren seals it and Isaka's power faded, freeing the DDS community and the soldiers from hypnosis.

Five hours later, Tomoyo shown to the media a secretly edited footage of the battle and made it appeared that Isaka is an evil digimon who is responsible for the series of what happened in the past several months, and DDS, including Class C, Kyuu and Ryu, are acquitted and all other innocent digimons are now cleared of any wrong doing and the prejudice was nearly wiped out.

At the DDS HQ at Tomoeda, Class Q was introduced to Shima as the one who staged the daring rescue. Shima even offered himself as a pacifier as the Class Q leader learned of what the spy, Ryoko Minori did to him, including turning him into her sex slave and that he unintentionally hurt Megumi. Soon things are all well and now the DDS students went home to rest after several weeks of trauma.

At the Saionji temple, a sleeping Kanata was slowly being taken over by the Spider Clow Beast, mentally influencing him into thinking that he must be stronger by defeating everyone he knew.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

That was long…and finally it's over…at least for now.

Don't worry. Isaka won't be back ever again. He'll stay there for the rest of his life, as more villains will be introduced in the upcoming chapters.

Another Clow Beast has been sealed, under the Category Of Hearts.

And lastly, something's wrong with Kanata. Another bad sign, perhaps? You'll soon see.

**_Preview:_**

Class A will be showcased to solve a series of murders that involves rodeo ranches. Soon they'll figure it out and will put their lives in jeopardy.

And Kanata goes on a rampage as the Category Ace Of Clubs once again takes over the boy's mind.


	75. Rodeo Riot

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

DDS is finally back to normal; Isaka is defeated and will no longer pose a threat to anyone anymore; and aside from DDS itself, Kyuu and Ryu are also finally cleared of any wrong doing done in the past few months.

So now all five sections are back in school and are now going to concentrate on their normal lives. But for Class S they still have to deal with the threat of the Clow Beasts.

And in this chapter Kanata goes erratic again, and this time you'll get to see what happens to him.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Two months have passed since the military base siege, almost all sections of DDS has finally moved on. For Ryu it was another hallowing experience. He was again subjected to brainwashing and has to accept the fact that he has to move on after loathing himself for letting his guard down.

Kyuu and Megumi began going out on dates to help them overcome their traumas of being a pair of controlled puppets. Kinta had no problem moving on, and so is Kazuma.

Class A also had to move on and not look back on the experience they suffered. They were fortunate that only Yukihira managed to escape mental slavery from Isaka, but they also suspect that there is something going on between her and Kyo. Of course she denied it, but this gives Class A a reason to tease her. Kyo was also not spared as he always get chased by fangirls who have crushes on him, and somethimes mistokk Kyuu for his twin brother.

"Yahh!! _Nii-san!_ Help me! I'm being mobbed!"

"That's part of growing up, little brother! You'll get used to it!"

"_Nii-san!!_"

The younger Renjou just kept on running within the halls, much to Principal Dan's amusement.

Meanwhile, later that night, at a rodeo ranch in Nagoya, a rancher was patrolling the area to check on the prized bulls he's being taking care of, as well as making business in selling them for entertainment and food business purposes. He then notices that half of his prized steers were missing, as well as a trail of blood stain was seen. Then he heard bulls were roaring and screaming.

Soon a stampede broke out and the rancher finally saw the culprit: a monster that resembled a Minotaur clad in armor, and is carrying two big bulls whose intestines have been exposed.

"_Kami-Sama!_ So you're the one who's doing this! You fucking thief…I'll go bankrupt if I let you do this! Now get out of that costume and scram!".

The rancher opened fire with his huge shotgun, but bullets didn't seem to deter the attacker, who happened to be the Buffalo Clow Beast. The rancher kept on firing but fear started to envelop the rancher as the attacker dropped the two dead bulls and is heading towards him.

When his shotgun ran out of ammo, the rancher began to ran away, but the Buffalo Clow Beast got him and began to strip its prey naked and began to chomp away the victim, and he screamed in pain, but the scream died down as his neck was chomped away until the head was severed. Other ranchers heard the commotion and went outside, only to be caught and were also eaten alive.

By morning, the ranch in Nagoya became a ghost town, devoid of life as flies swarming over the decomposing bodies of the ranchers and the dead bulls.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 75: _Rodeo no Soudou_**

It was Saturday morning, and it was a good day for Ryu and the Renjou brothers to start recovering from the ordeal. Kyo was glad that everything is over now that Kyuu and Ryu are back to their normal selves. Kyuu managed to gather the courage and told them that he's going to put the past aside and concentrate on becoming a good detective.

As the doorbell rang, the blue-haired DDS student went to answer it and the Renjou residents got a surprise: A surprise visit from Noboru Shima! As Kyuu led Shima towards the living room, Kyo was staring silently, alrealy aware that Shima is a Clow Beast, and was still surprised that he's now one of the good guys. After two minutes, Ryu served some drinks while Shima began to talk to the teenagers.

"First off...its an honor to meet you. And I must say that you two have persevered in your past trials. Kyuu...you have managed to accept the fact that you learned about your father after Pluto is defeated; And that you accepted the fact that you lost your first child and that despite what happened recently, you're stillupright about life.

Ryu...even though you became an Orphenoch and Pluto's lackey...you still retain the purity and innocence of a teenager. You must not give in to darkness...and the same goes for you and Kyo."

The three teens nodded and began to listen to Shima's preaches. Mrs. Renjou was watching from the kitchen, bemused to have a visitor from another country.

Principal Dan was passing by the Nagoya area when he chanced upon several police cars and when he came inside the crime scene he was surprised by the gruesome scene, but he didn't jump to conclusions so he and the head of the Nagoya investigation unit came to an agreement, and DDS is now going to be involved.

An hour later, Class A was summoned and they were briefed on what details they wee told. Saburumarou questioned on why Class C is not involved, but Ms. Katagiri said that at this point it is not known if the perpetrator is a Digimon, so until there is proof, they'll have to be investigated, and the two female Class A members whacked him on the head.

"This is our big break, so don't question the principal! It's been so long since we last went on a case!"

And so Class A went to Nagoya to check out for clues that would lead to the suspect's identity, not knowing that the suspect they were tasked to find is rally the work of the Buffalo Clow Beast. They boarded and went off.

At the Saionji Temple, the Spider Clow Beast has once again takes control of Kanata's psyche, as shown on the boy's attire: A black jeans, rubber shoes, torn tanktop and a blazer. As he went outside, he was greeted by a mailman, but the mailman was slapped aside, and ended up colliding against the wall of a nearby statue, knocking him out. Kanata is now heading for Tokyo, having psychically traced Shima.

At Tomoeda, Shima passed by the DDS Mansion where Class C is currently staying, and Shima was told by Takeru that Class A are on their way to Nagoya to investigate some killings. Hikari said that she was worried that they (Class A) might run into a Clow Beast and might get killed, but Tsukasa happened to pass by and overheard the conversation.

"Fine , then…I'll go to Nagoya…it might belong to one of the Card symbols…may it be Spades, Diamonds, Hearts or Clubs."

As the F-4 leader left, Shima bid goodbye as he also left. In actuality, he sensed the Spider Clow Beast's aura from far away, realizing the Kanata has been taken over again, and decided to exorcist the boy himself. While Class C is unaware, Sakura and Syaoran did, sensing the Category Ace of Clubs' aura from quite a distance.

An hour later at Nagoya, Class A arrived at the crime scene and looked around, but all came to a dead end. Sure, there were signs of struggles and bloodstains, but there were no clues leading to a suspect, and they suspect that this is a work of a Clow Beast.

"It's a Clow Beast, alright…these monsters rip their prey until naked and chomps away on the victim's skin until a chunk is eaten up. There's no other explanation than this."

"Hey, Yuki…look at the map that I got…it shows that there are three more ranches, and maybe we might…well, you know…"

"Fine…Kuniko and Hayate…come with me…the rest, go to the other ranch."

And so Class A splits up into two groups and went to the two ranches, in hopes of finding the culprit, and once the culprit is really a Clow Beast, they call either Class C or the F-4.

At the 2nd ranch, Gouda, Shirimane and Saburumarou arrived, and saw that about 20 persons and 50 cattle bulls were butchered to death, all their insides were eaten up, and this raised their suspicions that a Clow Beast is behind this. They sent text messages to Yukihira's group and then they head out for the 3rd ranch.

At the 3rd ranch, Yuki, Kuniko and Hayate arrived, just in time to see a lone ranch worker stumble towards them, injured, and their suspicions were slowly coming to realization.

"A…a Digimon…he ate all of our livestocks and even ate up my boss and other workers…get out of here before it…"

The Buffalo Clow Beast appeared, carrying two naked corpses with their bones exposed, and their insides eaten up. The monster grabbed the surviving worker and severed its head and is now focusing on the three teens.

Not far away, the F-4 leader saw the three running Class A members and asked them the status. Gouda told them that they believe that the Clow Beast is now at the 3rd ranch, and even showed him the map. Tsukasa sped off and changed into Mask Rider Blade as he raced towards the next ranch. As he arrived, he saw the Buffalo Clow Beast using kind of mind control and was levitating a car along with Hayato and Kuniko levitating as well. Blade finds himself levitating and felt his armor carrying him in the air. The car was then hurled towards the F-4 leader but he managed survive the impact while making his way out of the wreckage.

"_That monster's using some kind of magnetic power…there has to be a way…_".

The F-4 leader thought of a way and came with an idea. But he knew this is going to be hard.

"Ms. Sakurako…the Clow Beast is using magnetic powers….your clothes have some metallic objects! Taek them off and try to distract him to make him lose focus!".

"What?? Do I mhave to??"

"Just do it!"

Yukihira blushed at this but knew that he was right, so she took off her clothes until she was naked, and made some seductive gestures to get the monster's attention. It worked and the Buffalo Clow Beast loses focus, turning his attention towards the naked Yukihira. As Kuniko and Hayate fell to the ground, Blade took out and swipes the THUNDER DEER, KICK LOCUST and MACH JAGUAR card onto the Blay Rouser. He performed the LIGHTNING SONIC, and knocks out the monster, and tosses a blank Clow Card, absorbing and sealing it.

As he took the card, the card revealed that Blade has just acquired the **Category Eight of Spades: _MAGNET BUFFALO_**.

Blade then checks on the three Class A students. As Gouda and the others arrived, the three boys blushed while staring at the now half-naked Yukihira who is now putting her clothes on. They turned around after Kuniko urged them to turn around.

Meanwhile, under the Tomoeda Bridge, Shima was standing patiently when Kanata arrived, and sports a malicious look on his face.

"_Category King…I'll seal you myself. No one can stop me…not even the so-called DDS or the Cardcaptor! And not even those fucking F-4!_".

"So…you managed to subdue the boy! Why hide behind him? Be a beast and stop hiding."

"_Don't try to be a hero! This boy is a suitable vessel…and he serves quite well…now…have at you! Henshin!_".

Kanata becomes Mask Rider Leangle while Shima changes into the Tarantula Clow Beast and a fight ensued. Shima was actually holding back as he tries to find an opening and try to exorcise the boy. Surprisingly, Kanata managed to subdue the possessor within him and closes the buckle's cover, and the purple projection wall materializes and enveloped him, reverting back to normal.

"Darn…I can't believe I've been taken over again…"

"Relax…you're fine now…keep it up and you'll eventually overcome him. Better go home now."

Kanata departed after regaining his sanity, but Shima knew this is only temporary. He is now contemplating on how to solve this dilemma without bringing harm to the boy. Sakura and Syaoran arrived, relieved thay everything was all right.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kanata is once again taken over by the Category Ace and succeeded. And he goes after Shima. Class Q and the F-4 joins the fray, so expect a little bloodbath…

**_OMAKE:_**

And now...another omake to keep you entertained after several chapters of serious plots. And this will be the first within the 3rd story arc, and it'll sure tickle your funny bones to the max...

**1)** At the DDS Mansion, Kyo arrived to see Megumi watching as Shima teaches Kyuu a few mental abilities to make his mind stronger, as well as to see if he is capable of reading minds. He raised an eyebrow when told by Meg about this.

"You've got to be kidding..."

"Me too...I wonder if Kyuu really has..."

Their conversation was interrupted when the Class Q leader made a progres which shocked his girlfriend.

"Ah...the wind tells me...you're wearing a pink bra...and a pink panties with polka-dots..."

The pink-haired girl flushed with embarassment at how he guesed what she was wearing, and Kyo gave his elder twin brother on his head.

"_Hentai!_ Can't you do better than that?? You're just peeking...!"

"Okay...I'll try it on you...hmm...goodness! You're not circumcised!"

Daisuke, Kite and Kazuma, who were watching the scene, stared wide-eyed at what they heard, but the younger Renjou was confused by this.

"Circum...what?"

Kazuma approached himand whispered the details and told him he has to be "baptized".

"And how do I get baptized...?"

Kyo blinked his eyes as Kite and the two Class Q members huddled, and they got an idea, so they left then living room and returned, and the two Class Q members returned, both dressed like Yakuzas, while Kite was "tied up". He was standing in front of a table, with a chopping board and a cucumber. Kinta was dressed like a ruffian holding Kite while Kazuma was dressed like a mafia boss holding a katana.

"You...you sleep with my wife...and made sex-sex...!I won't forgive you...I'll choppy-choppy you're pee-pee! Kiya!"

Kazuma chops the "pee-pee" on the table like a maniac, and Kite "screams in pain", and this caused Kyo to turn pale white with fear while covering his crotch with his hands. Shima, Kyuu and Megumi giggled at the scene, and Mrs. Renjou entered the scene.

"Kyo...come on...where going to see the doctor for your scheduled circumcision..."

"NO WAY! I WON'T LET HIM CHOP-CHOP MY PEE-PEE!"

Mrs. Renjou blinked at her son's reaction whie everyone else bursts into laughter, with Daisuke and Kite dropping on the floor laughing, which only agitated the younger Renjou. Shima aproached him and told him the real details, and this pissed him off.

"WELL NOW...NOW ITS MY TURN TO CHOP-CHOP YOUR..."

In an instant, Kinta ties up Kyo with a leather strap, and Daisuke and Kite held his legs, carrying him to the taxi.

"Come on, classmate...your pee-pee needs to be chopped..."

"NO!! i DON'T WANNA LOSE MY PEE-PEE!"

**A/n:** This gag is taken from WWF Monday Night Raw in 1998 where Val Venis was feuding with Kaientai. I swear, it was funny as hell, and I decided to try this out here...

**2)** Class Q, C, R and A were inside the DDS mansion to see if Daisuke is capable of telekinesis, in which he promises to show it. They were baffled as to why he was dressed like Picolo (of Dragon Ball Z), and he was "meditating". He finally stood up and asked Kyuu to step forward.

"Now to try out Shim'a training...now then, Bibbidi...babbidi...boo!"

He was flapping his hands as he were a wizard doing carzy magic stunts, and he got a result. Kyuu's pants got a bulge and Kyuu covered it with the hem of his shirt. His face flushed in embarassment.

"Hey! that's not funny!"

The rest giggled, while Daisuke was looking around for a next volunteer. As he glanced at Kyo, he turned away as the younger Renjou cracked his knuckles. Then the next "volunteer" came. It was Ryu, dressed only in a towel and emerged from the bathroom after hearing Kyuu screaming.

"What just happened here?"

"Doing the training Shima taught me."

"Training?"

The rest stared wide-eyed, deducing what Daisuke was up to.

"Yeah...I'll show you...Bibbidi...babbidi...boo!"

KA-BOING!

A huge tent formed between his legs and the blue-haired Class Q member sow in panic for the first time, and as he frantically tried to cover his front, he fell against the arm of the sofa and he was lying down. He tried to regain his balance and attempted to stand up, bit in doing so, his towel fell off, exposing himself to everyone. The girls blushed while the boys stared in amazement.

"Wow...5.7 inches..."

"I knew he was magnificent..."

Kumiko steps forward and grinned at Ryu, holding her camera and took pictue of Ryu, including his privates!

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Ryu turned pale-white with fear and embarassment and finally manged to regain his footing and ran towards his room, leaving his towel behind.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this while Shima shook his head in namusement, as Kuniko was thanking Daisuke fgor the "show".

"_These kids are really something...I guess I shouldn't have thought Daisuke about this..._"


	76. Dark Bring

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Kanata is slowly being enveloped by the Spider Clow Beast, but he gets a reprieve as he managed to overcome the Clow Beast's power.

But that doesn't end there as this is just the beginning. Thing's will get way too intense starting this chapter and from then on.

Noboru Shima...aka the Tarantula Clow Beast, will try to exorcise our own hero from Daa! Daa! Daa!, but will how will he do that? And what if the DDS students and the F-4 do should they find out about this?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Monday, 3:30 am. At the Saionji Temple, Kanata was asleep, but his face had these contorting expressions, indicating that he's dreaming. Judging from the looks of it, it doesn't look or sound pleasant. He moves on his side from left to right and he seems to be talking to his sleep. We now shift to his dream sequence and find out.

_- - - Dream sequence... - - - _

The scene shows that Kanata was witnessing the fight between Mask Rider Blade and the Elephant Clow Beast, in which Blade is in his Jack Form. He was flying in the air and that the Clow Beast couldn't seem to reach it. Then Blade inserts the two cards on his Blayroser.

"THUNDER..."

"SLASH..."

Soon he performs the LIGHTNING SLASH and takes out and seals the Clow Beast, with Mask Rider Garren and Shima congratulating him. Kanata felt envious when he heard that Garren will get a Rouse Absorber as well.

Then the scene shifts to a dark area where Kanata and the Spider Clow Beast are talking.

"_Aren't you ashamed?? Blade can now upgrade himself to Jack Form, and Garren will soon follow. You'll be left behind! Do you want to be the weakest link??_"

"No…I want to be stronger…to protect everyone…".

_"Then embrace me. Let me guide you…and together we will be stronger…we will seal the Clow Beasts and we will become the strongest! All you have to do is say yes to me…let me lend you my power…"._

"Yes…let me be stronger…be my guide…".

- - - End Dream Sequence - - -

The dream sequence ended and Kanata woke up, apparently unable to recall what he just experience. He then dressed up and ate his breakfast and went to school.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 76: _Yami no Buringu_**

At DDS HQ in Tomoeda, Shima was sitting near the corner of the wall, meditating while Daisuke and Miyako were glancing at him, noticing that the Clow Beast from Tibet has being spending time meditating almost a few weeks after arriving here. This is because Shima was concentrating in harnessing his power to prepare himself as he suspected that the Spider Clow Beast is slowly enveloping Kanata's mind stealthily, and he must now come up with a way of exorcising the boy before he might be harmed.

Class Q arrived after arriving from DDS in Tokyo, and Shima pauses himself from his training to accommodate the arriving visitors. At the dining table, Miyako was serving drinks and Kyuu began the conversation.

"Hey, Shima…since you're from Tibet…I was wondering if you've met with the dandelion.". "Dandelion?".

"Yeah…the spiritual leader who got into a bad row with China…"

Kinta whacked Kyuu on the head while the others were giggling, as the two began to argue.

"Hey! What the heck was that for??". "Baka! He's not a spider!"

"Kyuu…I think the person you're referring to is the Dalai Lama." Ryu interjected.

"Ah, yes we met and spoke. I was actually inclined to help him when Karasuma asked me to help you kids out, and once this problem is solved, I'll return to Tibet and help him out."

"Say…have you even met with the Falcon Gang…ow!" Kyuu asked and Kinta whacked him again on the head so hard.

"Baka! That's the Falun Gong! So shut up and stop asking silly questions!"

"Kinta…it's alright…I'm glad that he asked me these questions…"

At Kanata's school, Kanata's friends, Miyu Kozuki, Christine Hanakomachi, Nanami Tenchi, Aya Konshi, Santa Kurosu and Nozomu Hikarigaoka noticed that Kanata was staring at his notes in a blank expression, and they wondered if he was feeling alright. They also noticed that he was sweating a lot, and the teacher asked Miyu to take him to the clinic.

At the school hall, Kanata told Miyu that he'll be fine in going to the clinic as he decided to use the boys' toilet. After a light argument, she accepted his request. Back at the classroom, Miyu told her friends that there may be something wrong with Kanata.

"Although he was sweating a lot, he hasn't display any signs of a fever…maybe he's just stressed out and all…"

"Miyu, let's go check out Kanata in case he fainted or something…"

Miyu, Nanami and Santa asked the teacher's permission to go out and they all headed to the boys' toilet.

Inside the boys' toilet, Kanata was sweating further as the Spider Clow Beast was beginning to badly influence the boy to commit heinous acts, all in the sake of becoming stronger. He even mentally gave Kanata a will of bloodlust and after a few minutes of struggling, as well as the "lies" being lectured to him, the Spider Clow Beast began to "guide" Kanata to take the initiative.

Kanata took out the Club Buckle and inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card and purple metallic belt straps fasten around his waist and a humming sound can be heard.

In the first and thirds row of the toilet rooms, two male students heard the humming sound and began to bang at the wall of the middle toilet room. After no reply was given, the two boys went outside and banged the door of the toilet room that Kanata was using, and three more boys entered and noticed the commotion.

"HEY! This is a toilet, not an R & R room! So knock it off!"

Finally a response was made, but the boys were quite shaken when they heard a rather "demonic" voice was heard inside the toilet room, which as then followed by the Clubs Backle's robotic voice.

"HENSHIN!"

"OPEN UP!"

The toilet room that Kanata was using was lit up in purple light, and the next thing that happened, the toilet door was kicked, hitting the two boys in front and collided against the wall, and the two boys' skulls were crushed, splattering their brains onto the wall with blood spilled. The three boys were terrified at what they just saw, as Mask Rider Leangle emerged from the toilet room.

Outside, Santa, Miyu and Nanami were about to arrive the boys' toilet when they heard screams, then the door of the boys' toilet exploded with the three boys' bodies exploded into several parts, killing them, and this caught the attention of other students and teachers, and they saw Leangle in his armored form, and is wielding his Club Staff.

As the PE teacher arrived and demanded to Leangle to identify himself, the response that Leangle gave was a stab to his head, killing the teacher. Several jocks stood in front of the armored intruder, not realizing that it was the possessed Kanata, and are about to tackle him when the green-armored attacker took out the BLIZARD POLAR card and roused it, and the Club Staff fired mists of ice spray and froze the jocks, and he followed it with striking the frozen victims, shattering them as well as killing them, and blood splattered over Miyu, who screamed in terror and fainted. Santa and Nanami carried her away as security arrived.

At the DDS Mansion, the Clow Detector beeped and saw the signal, surprised that Leangle's signal was there, but no Clow Beast. They were baffled at what just happened, until Kyuu went rigid as he recalled what Kyo told him.

"Looks like Kanata's been possessed again…"

"Just as I feared…the Category Ace of Clubs is too strong…he managed to regain control while Kanata is unaware of it…"

Kyuu instructed Miyako to call the F-4 while he and Ryu went outside to go to where Kanata's school is. Shima also followed, realizing that this situation won't as easy as he thought.

At Eitoku Academy, Tsukasa and Sojiro were informed by Miyako about this and they left school to get to Kanata, telling Akira and Rui to stay in case they're needed as reserves.

At Kanata's school, Leangle has killed 78 people, students, teachers and even security guards while his rampage escalated, then he sensed Shima's aura from afar, and he jumped towards the window, crashing the glass, and landed ona parked car, wrecking it, and boarded the Green Clover and sped off. Five minutes later police and ambulances arrived and began to help out the injured while searching the bodies to identify them. Miyako looked at the Clow Detector and realized that Leangle is heading for Tomoeda Bridge, and informed everyone via text message about where Kanata is heading.

Ten minutes later, under the Tomoeda Bridge, Shima was the first to arrive, standing patiently when Leangle arrived, and is displaying a powerful, evil aura.

"Category King…I'll seal you myself. No one can stop me…not even the so-called DDS or the Cardcaptor! And not even those fucking F-4!"

"So…you managed to subdue the boy! Why hide behind him? Be a beast and stop hiding."

_"Don't try to be a hero! This boy is a suitable vessel…and he serves quite well…now…have at you!!"_

Mask Rider Leangle went towards Shima as he changes into the Tarantula Clow Beast and a fight ensued. Shima was actually holding back as he tries to find an opening and try to exorcise the boy. Surprisingly, Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu arrived and saw the fight, and realize that something is not right. They jumped into the fray with Ryu talking to the Tarantula Clow Beast while the Renjou brothers held onto the madden Leangle.

"The Category Ace has taken over Kanata…we must find a way to unseal it then reseal it so that Kanata will be freed."

Ryu nodded as he saw Leangle trying to break loose from Kyuu and Kyo's grips.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kanata's rampage continues, and a lot of DDS students try to restrain the posessed teen. Will thy succeed?

The Tarantula Clow Beast, on the other hand, come up with a plan to save him...but will this new plan pull off? Or will this rsult in a tragedy?


	77. A Dangerous Gamble: Shima's Sacrifice

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Kanata is slowly being enveloped by the Spider Clow Beast, but he gets a reprieve as he managed to overcome the Clow Beast's power.

But that doesn't end there as this is just the beginning. Thing's will get way too intense starting this chapter and from then on.

Noboru Shima...aka the Tarantula Clow Beast, will try to exorcise our own hero from Daa! Daa! Daa!, will how wil he do that?

Right now Kanata's out for blood, and now two members from Class Q and the F-4 are now trying to contain him while Shima tries to exorcise the boy. Will he succeed?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

As Kyuu and Kyo grapples with the madden Leangle, Shima told Ryu the situation and the blue-haired Class Q member nodded in defeat, seeing that there is no other way and that the CHANGE SPIDER card has to be unsealed, but then they saw Kyuu and Kyo being throw aside, and Leangle used his Club Staff and jabbed Ryu on his stomach, and then delivered a five-hit combo, knocking him aside.

Shima reverted to his Clow Beast form and used his wind power to disable the green-armored teen while the Renjou brothers changed into their armored forms. There the armored Renjou brothers grappled onto Leangle's arms while Shima tries using his wind powers and applied a psychic attack, using telephaty to reach Kanata's mind to help him repel the Category Ace's influence.

"Kanata…can you hear me…this is Shima…I know you are envious at Tsukasa and Sojiro getting upgrades…I know you want to be stronger and the desire to protect others…but the tactics you use is wrong…don't you realize that you've been deceived into killing innocents just to prove your strength?"

However, the Spider Clow Beast resisted, and used his psychic powers to hold down the boy.

"Ignore him! He MUST be sealed. Do that and you'll be stronger! Don't you want to be stronger?? To become the most powerful fighter on this world?? Follow me and I'll help you attain that power!"

Kanata, despite the training he went through, was easily seduced by the Clow Beast's machinations, and he fell easily to the Category Ace's ploy, and now he is filled with blood lust and is starting to fight back.

Meanwhile, Miyako and Momoko of Class P were passing by and saw the ruckus taking place, wondering what was happening so they went towards the bridge to see what is happening.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 77: _Kiken na Kake: Shima no Gisei_**

Seven minutes away from the Tomoeda Bridge, Tsukasa and Sojiro were speeding as they tried to get to the place and try to contain Kanata, after being told by Miyako about what happened.

"I thought Kyo trained him, so why did Kanata became..."

"The Spider Clow Beast is too strong. Apparently it slowly possessed Kanata while he's asleep. And maybe he's trying to subconsciously influence him to do bad stuffs."

The two F-4 members toggled with the pedals of their motorcycles and went towards their destination. They prayed that they're not too late.

Going back at Tomoeda Bridge, Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma fought Leangle using close range attacks, knowing that with the Club Staff, they'll be in trouble if Kanata uses long-ranged assaults. Leangle then took out a card and roused it onto the tip of the Club Staff. It was the SMOKE SQUID.

"SMOKE…"

Black mist fired and enveloped the Renjou brothers, and the two couldn't see their way. Then the armored Kanata rouses the STAB BEE card and went through the mist. Before the smoke clears, Beta and Gamma were thrown off and landed on the pavement, their phones were detached and they reverted to normal while clutching their guts. They were struck and weakened.

Ryu got up and realizes that he has to do something. He then inserts his phone onto his metallic belt and became Mask Rider Orga and confronted Leangle.

"_It's been awhile…I beat you before, and I can beat you again…_"

"I don't want to do this, Kanata…but if you won't listen, then I'll have to knock some sense into you."

Before the two were about to collide, they turn around after hearing loud voices near them and got their answers.

"_**Rōringu Baburusu!**_"

"_**Pawādo Batākappu**_"

Buttercup and Bubbles jumps into action and tried to restrain Leangle, but the green-armored fighter uses the smoke screen to disorient the two vPowerpuff girls and jabbed their faces, sending them colliding against the bridge's wall.

with the distraction removed, Leangle and Orga resumes their fight, and the armored Ryu realized that in order to pin down his opponent, he has to be disarmed, so he has to get close and deliver some strong attack. Despite the training he went trough, Kanata became lightly frustrated as Ryu dodges and blocked all of his attack. After five minutes have passed, Kanata loses patience, as he wanted to seal Shima. So he took out the REMOTE TAPIR and RUSH RHINOCEROS cards. The RUSH card was thrown into the air while REMOTE was roused, and the Rhino Clow Beast was unsealed.

"Take care of that fool."

The Rhino Clow Beast went after Ryu and Leangle went for Shima. Soon Kanata became more aggressive and is keeping up with the attack, but then the two F-4 members arrived, both were already in their armored forms, and jumps in to intervene.

Blade checks on Shima while Garren held onto Leangle. But they realized the situation was not as shallow as they had expected. Leangle delivered a six-hit combo with the Club Staff, and his heading towards Shima, so Blade rouses the SLASH LIZARD card onto the Blayrouser and delivered a sword strike. Leangle was thrown several meters away and reverted back to normal in the process. Despite turning back to normal, the Spider Clow Beast's influence on Kanata stays, and they both fled, with the Rhino Clow Beast following.

The two F-4 members helped up the Renjou brothers, who were badly hurt, and Ryu helps up Shima, who was relative unharmed, save for a few bruises. Then they helped up the two Powerpuff Girls who sports a pair of bleeding foreheads. He looked at the direction where Kanata fled.

"Is he really possessed?"

"Yes…and there's nothing we can do…the Category Ace coaxed that boy into merging their minds, so the boy is easily influenced into doing terrible things without knowing. The only way we can do for now is to unseal the Spider Clow Beast using the REMOTE card, then we seal him properly."

At the DDS Mansion in Tomoeda, Shima was being given first aid by Jyou Kido while Kyo summoned Class R and S and told them of what happened. Anita and Junior glanced at each other realizing that they're going to take down a fellow teenager.

Kite was talking to Shima and both gave suggestions on how to release kanata, but everyone were surprised when Shima thought of letting Kanata sealing him so that he could enter Kanata's mind try to exorcise the boy from within. Miyako and Hikari didn't like this idea one bit and were against it, and so where Class S. Yukito and Touya arrived and heard it as well. They too were a bit baffled at what Shima was thinking. Shima realized that he unintentionally caused discomfort on the DDS students and decided to find a way of saving Kanata without alarming the other teens.

Later that night, at Nenene Sumiregawa's apartment, Anita and Junior arrived, and saw Maggie, Michelle and Nenene watching the TV news about the attack on Kanata's school, and it also showed an amateur video of Leangle assaulting the students and teachers, and moments later the police announced that the unidentified Leangle became the subject of a massive manhunt. Anita and Junior glanced at each other and began a debate.

"I wonder if Shima is serious about sealing himself to Kanata...do you think this is the right thing? I mean..."

"The only way to do that is to catch this Kanata off-guard...then take his cards and unseal it...but will the Club cards work on the other rousers?"

The three older girls heard this and interjected, seeing that the conversation is rather serious. There they learned about Leangle and wondered how will this help now that kanata is subjected to a massive hunt even though he was unidentified.

Two days later, Shima was standing outside the Saionji Temple, as he managed to learn where Kanata lives. Hosho is currently on a trip so only Kanata resides there. He then notices Miyu standing by the stairs, crying. She earlier went to Kanata to check on him since he was missing after the incident, though she was unaware that he was actually Leangle. When she went inside, she tried to talk to him, but she was scolded and physically shoved out of the temple. Shima approached her and talked to her, trying to know more about Kanata apart from what he learned from the DDS students and the F-4.

There Miyu told him all she knew about Kanata, but all the while he used his psychic abilities to know more and learned that she has feeling for the boy, and believed that this would help salvaging Kanata's mind from the Spider Clow Beast's powers. After cheering her up, Miyu left for home, and as he turned around, Kanata was there, and sensed that he momentarily regained his senses.

"Sir...please...what should I do...? Am I doing the right thing??"

"Only you have the power to decide what to do...what you should do...what path you should take and what decisions you undertake. Power isn't everything and you attain them in certain ways and situations. You are not alone in this world. Just because you find power doesn't mean you can do what you please...it takes a great amount of responsibility to use it."

"But...after what happened at my school...I..."

"Which is why you must try to regain control of your inner self, young man…do not be seduced by the darkness of the voice. You are young…pure and innocent…"

But before Shima's lecture is finished, the Spider Clow Beast regained control, and mocked his opponent. He even made no secret that he'll win this battle.

"You may have won for now, but I will emerge the winner. This time no help from other Clow Beasts...and this boy will lead me to victory!"

The re-possessed Kanata fled towards the streets, leaving Shima alone, and noticed that Rui Hanazawa was watching the younger boy leave. He decided to approach him and have a chat.

"It's been a while, Joker Clow Beast..."

"I rather prefer not to be addressed by that name."

"And this is because you became rather attached to the Hanazawa family members, the F-4 and Tsukushi Makino. You even made a promise to the REAL Rui Hanazawa. And I can tell that you want to live like this."

"So what if that's my reason? What about you?"

"Same as you are now."

"So what's this discussion's about?"

"If that's your desire, then you must be firm to your decision...as in the next few days...you and the F-4 may hold the key to...no, not just the four of you, but along with the Cardcaptor...in stopping a greater evil..."

"Greater evil...?"

"You'll soon know."

After that Shima left, and Rui was baffled at what Shima meant.

A day later, shima sneaked out of the DDS Mansion while Miyako and Koshiro are still asleep. He looked at the two teens sleeping for the last time before leaving knowing that he'll missed them.

"_It's an honor to meet you children...but this is something that I have to do...but do not grieve for me...we will meet again...perhaps someday..._".

At DDS, Class S was in the middle of the hallway when they got an unexpected visit from Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka. This also drew attention from other students as they heard a lot about the F-4. They went to an empty room to have a private discussion.

"...So Kanata has been seduced by that Clow Beast...how unfortunate, but why approach us? What can we do...?"

"You're the Cardcaptor, right? You can use your cards, and perhaps you can help us to unseal that Clow Beast, and then we can re-seal it. Shima intends to seal himself at Kanata's hands in an attempt to exorcise Kanata, but we think it's suicide..."

Their conversation was interuppted when a scream was heard. Going outside the room, they were greeted by several bloodied bodies on the floor. Looking at their right, they saw several DDS students being assaulted by the Woodpecker Clow Beast, pecking his victim's head until it "shattered", splattering blood and brain tissues on the hallway.

"That's gross! Syaoran…let's go stop that beast!" Meiling chirped as she went towards the Clow Beast. Syaoran followed suit as he took out his Chinese sword after making sure there were no other witnesses. Sojiro, Akira and Sakura looked on and see if the two Class S members can take down the monster.

At DDS Mansion, Koshiro and Miyako couldn't find Shima within the house, and realized that he went off to face Kanata, and knew that this is not good news. They sent text messages to the F-4 and Class C about this.

At Eitoku Academy, Tsukasa and Tsukushi were having a lovely chat when he received the message from Miyako. This didn't sit well for the F-4 leader and so does his girlfriend.

"Darn…what the heck was he thinking…? This is suicide! Tsuku-chan…I have to go."

"I understand. Just comeback safely."

And he boarded his motorcycle and drove off. He increased the speed of his motorcycle as he thinks of which place to look for, and a thought hit him. It makes sense at which place he is likely to be found: Tomoeda Bridge. He sent a text message to Sojiro and Akira and went on his way to his destination.

At DDS, Akira looks on as Mask Rider Garren and Class S combined their efforts in containing the Woodpecker Clow Beast. Principal Dan came after hearing the noise, and saw what just transpired. Meiling was the first to fall, her arms and legs had several deep puncture wounds due the Clow Beast's "pecking". Three minutes later, Syaoran was next, as the monster delivered a single but powerful "peck" on the male Class S member's forehead, knocking him out as well as blood was spilling out from his forehead.

Sakura was pissed at this and she activated the Star Staff, followed by POWER card while Garren roused the BULLET ARMADILLO and FIRE FLY cards, and opened fire. With the monster distracted, Sakura, powered by the POWER card, used the Star Staff like a hammer and hit her target on the head, knocking it out. Garren then threw an empty Clow Card, absorbing the fallen monster, and then it returned to him. The card is now revealed as the **Category Four Of Diamonds: RAPID PECKER**. Then Akira came and showed to them the text message. Garren left the scene after telling him and Sakura to help the injured.

At Tomoeda Bridge, Fladramon, Were-Garurumon and Pegasmon surrounded Kanata, who was just a few meters away from a standing Shima, who was being persuaded by Yamato, Daisuke and Takeru to leave. Unwilling to be denied, Kanata raised and waved his left forearm in front of his face while his right arm is flapped across his waist.

"Henshin!"

As he slide the buckle's cover to the left side, the Clubs symbol was revealed, its robotic voice was activated and chanted "OPEN UP", and the purple projectile wall emerged, knocking Fladramon aside and went towards Kanata, becoming Mask Rider Leangle.

Not wasting time, he took out his Club Staff and delivered several strikes on Fladramon, then struck him on his cranium, knocking him out. Then he engaged in a hand to hand combat with Were-Garurumon, trading punches and attacks, but neither one of them yielded. The armored Kanata then roused the SCREW MOLE card and delivered a powerful punch, sending Yamato's Digimon partner colliding against the bridge wall, knocking him out. Pegasmon then changed his form, becoming Angemon, and tried to stay airborne while looking for an opening.

Seeing what Angemon was up to, Leangle took out the REMOTE TAPIR and roused it while the RUSH RHINOCEROS and GEL JELLYFISH cards were thrown into the air, and the Club Staff glowed and fired beams at the two cards, and the Rhino and Jellyfish Clow Beasts were unsealed. As the Jellyfish Clow Beast used its tentacles to pull down Angemon, the Rhino Clow Beast straddled onto the angel-Digimon, pinning him down. Leangle then roused the SMOKE SQUIS card, and a black mist was sprayed and the three fighters choked. Next he roused the STAB BEE card, and stabbed Angemon on his chest, and the blow was strong enough to send him careening against the three teenagers, knocking them out, while Shima dodged the collision, and changed into the Tarantula Clow Beast.

Mask Rider Blade arrived and saw the two fighting. As he tried to grapple onto Leangle, Leangle struck a portion of the bridge, and a part of it threatens to fall onto the unconscious teens. Blade was forced to let Shima handle the possessed Kanata while trying to keep the huge chunk of broken concrete from falling down.

The Tarantula Clow Beast then used his wind power while using his psychic power to invade Kanata's mind filling his head with images of Miyu, whom she aired her concerns as well as confessing her feelings for him. This seeming woke Kanata up but the Spider Clow Beast resisted, mentally urging Kanata to ignore it. Breaking free, the possessed Kanata delivered several attacks to the opponent, and Shima fell down.

Then he rouses the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA cards, and executed the BLIZZARD CRUSH. But the Tarantula Clow Beast got up, not attempting to evade it and taunted Leangle to hit him. This seemingly caused a fraction of Kanata's sanity to wake up, but was unable to stop himself as he already executed the attack. Although hurt and weakened, the Clow Beast git up and taunted him to seal him. Inside his mind, Kanata was resisting the Category Ace's urging to seal him. Reluctant at first, he gave in, and sealed Shima. After being absorbed, Shima's card form revealed that he became the **Category King Of Clubs: EVOLUTION TARANTULA**. Garren arrived and used his Gunrouser to reduce the huge concrete to rubbles, and Blade safely moved the unconscious teens to a safer place. As he and Garren turned around, they realized that they were too late: Shima has been sealed. As Garren attempts to take the card away, Leangle gently tapped the intruding hand aside, glancing at him and then walked away. Garren and Blade could not do anything but watch the possessed Kanata leave the scene.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts to Mask Rider Chalice while the DDS students grieve over Shima's "passing"...


	78. Takoyaki Trouble

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Noboru Shima aka the Tarantula Clow Beast, and the first to ally with our heroes, has been sealed. Intentionally, that is. What was he thinking and why did he allow himself to be sealed?

And because of this, Leangle is just a few cards away before completing his deck (he has yet to seal a Category Queen), but he still lacks an upgradeable device to let him upgrade to either Jack or King form.

Now to get to business...this will be a two-part sub-story arc that'll focus on Rui Hanazawa. He'll be featured in this story and I'll show you why he is being targeted by other Clow Beasts (including the Royals).

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

_Three days ago..._

The Tarantula Clow Beast then used his wind power while using his psychic power to invade Kanata's mind filling his head with images of Miyu, whom she aired her concerns as well as confessing her feelings for him. This seeming woke Kanata up but the Spider Clow Beast resisted, mentally urging Kanata to ignore it. Breaking free, the possessed Kanata delivered several attacks to the opponent, and Shima fell down.

Then he rouses the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA cards, and executed the BLIZZARD CRUSH. But the Tarantula Clow Beast got up, not attempting to evade it and taunted Leangle to hit him. This seemingly caused a fraction of Kanata's sanity to wake up, but was unable to stop himself as he already executed the attack. Although hurt and weakened, the Clow Beast git up and taunted him to seal him. Inside his mind, Kanata was resisting the Category Ace's urging to seal him. Reluctant at first, he gave in, and sealed Shima. After being absorbed, Shima's card form revealed that he became the CATEGORY king Of Clubs: EVOLUTION TARANTULA. Garren arrived and used his Gunrouser to reduce the huge concrete to rubbles, and Blade safely moved the unconscious teens to a safer place. As he and Garren turned around, they realized that they were too late: Shima has been sealed. As Garren attempts to take the card away, Leangle gently tapped the intruding hand aside, glancing at him and then walked away. Garren and Blade could not do anything but watch the possessed Kanata leave the scene.

_Three days after..._

At DDS HQ in Tomoeda, the F-4 (minus Rui) told the summoned DDS students, who were in a state of disbelief after being told of what happened. Miyako was very distraught at the fact that Shima was sealed, since she sees him as a father figure.

Sakura was having problems in concentrating in the use of the HEAL card on Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu as she was listening to the explanation of Tsukasa. She too was saddened by the turn of events. Junior was staring at the window watching the rain pouring the windowpane, recalling the time when he himself was being manipulated by the British Library.

_Meanwhile…_

Elsewhere in Tokyo, underneath a bridge, a monster was having a feast eating three naked victims after grabbing them by their legs and pulling them down. It was the Tortoise Clow Beast. Originally, a turtle-Digimon named Turtlemon was taken over by the Clow Card's spirit and merged. With his "birth", the Tortoise Clow Beast must try to satisfy its hunger, hence the feast.

Then a female passerby approached the Tortoise Clow Beast, and the monster seemingly sensed something from her, but the woman just smiled and made her comments.

"Come with me and be my ally. Once we rid ourselves from the obstacles, we will rule this world, and you'll be treated to a feast until you're full. What do you say?"

The Clow Beast nodded and the two left the scene leaving the bloodied corpses behind. She began to laugh hysterically as she now has an ally in taking out one of her intended targets. She has her sights set on the Cardcaptor, Sakura Kinomoto, but she decided to target a certain someone as she took out a picture from her clothing's pocket, and the person in the picture was none other than Rui Hanazawa.

"See this? This is the one we must eliminate. He is a Clow Beast in disguise…but I sense a powerful aura within him, hence we must seal him no matter what. Do you understand me?"

The Tortoise Clow Beast nodded in reply, and the two set off to find their target. She had the Clow Beast told to go underground to avoid detection while she blends in with the crowd, and noticed a newspaper article about the F-4, and saw Rui's portrait among the pictures.

"Ah…just the perfect clue…and once I find this…"person"…and where he is heading…then it'll be easy! And he'll be mine!"

The woman, whose name is only known as Azumi, began to laugh again, and the crowd was annoyed and some began to wonder if she is a psychotic woman. But unknown to everyone, Azumi is actually a Clow Beast, and hence she is the Category Queen.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 78: ****_Takoyaki _****_no Turoburu_**

Rui Hanazawa had just left the Hanazawa house and is heading towards Eitoku Academy, which was part of his mission since the real Rui is still injured and hidden in a secret location, secretly being treated for his injuries. Now the fake Rui is starting to wonder what would happen if the real Rui is healed, and what would happen to him once he is no longer needed.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Azumi and the Tortoise Clow Beast appeared and blocked his way. And as the three had a stare-off, they realized that they were standing over a highway bridge.

"Hello, Chalice. I was wondering how you managed to obtain a human guise. Generally, only Royals, such as myself, can only do that kind of feat. Tell you what…align with me and together, we can…"

"I won't. I will stop you Clow Beasts from attacking the humans. They are now under my protection and I'll make sure you won't lay a finger on them."

The words that Rui said made her only laugh louder and she reverted back to her true form. Her Clow Beast appearance resembles that of the Greek monster Medusa, although her face resembled a serpent. She was revealed to be the Serpent Clow Beast, her hair changed into those of snakes.

Rui took out the change card while the metallic belt materialized around her waist, and for the Serpent Clow Beast, this was an astonishing discovery. And this also made things clear to her about what she had just discovered.

"So Chalice was already sealed…and with that belt…"

Rui chanted "henshin" and swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card onto the belt, and changed into Chalice's form. And took out his bow and is poised to deliver the first attack. She stared at her opponent and now realized everything.

"So then…with how you do that…and this…so Chalice is a result of using the CHANGE MANTIS card...and your human appearance is a result of the sealed Human Clow Beast…then that would only mean one thing…you're…"

"The only thing now is for you to leave this world and never bother the humans again!"

Moments later Chalice fired several energy arrows, but the Tortoise Clow Beast shielded his ally with his thick back-shell, deflecting the energy arrows. He then turned around to face Chalice and is ready to rumble.

At the Renjou residence, Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo were alerted when the Clow Detector connected to the Bat Cave's PC beeped, and they checked the source of where the signal came from. They traced it to Atami Bridge and saw three signals, all pointing to the three Clow Beasts, but were baffled as the signal showed that they were fighting.

"Must be that Mantis guy who aided the F-4…but from what we're seeing on the signal…they seem to be fighting each other…what gives?? Guys, we'd better go there and break it up." Kyo suggested. Kyuu and Ryu looked at each other and nodded, and decided to head off to Atami prefecture. He sent a text message to Miyako and left.

At DDS HQ at Tomoeda, Sakura arrived just moments after Tsukasa and Sojiro arrived. She was quite surprised that only Miyako and ken were there. It turns out that the rest of Class C, and R are out on assignments from DDS, and they were the only DDS students on the waiting list. The playboy F-4 member saw the Cardcaptor entering and decided to chat with her.

"Hi, Sakura…where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he went to the airport with Meiling to fetch a relative of his…"

"Oh, good…maybe we can chat together…"

"Knock it off Sojiro…if Syaoran finds out I won't bail you out."

Suddenly, Ken saw the Clow Detector beeping and the signal is locked, and as everyone looked at the monitor, they were surprised to see three signals of Clow Beasts.

- "CLOW BEAST"

- "CATEGORY QUEEN"

- "CATEGORY ACE"

"From the looks of it…they seem to be fighting each other…they're confined to the Atami Bridge…but this doesn't make any sense."

Tsukasa, however, seemed to pick up what this all means, and realized what that means. The Clow Beast posing as Rui is in danger. He left the house and boarded his motorcycle and left. Sojiro and Sakura followed suit and head out to Atami prefecture.

At the Atami Bridge, Chalice was having a hard time shaking off his attackers, which is partly due to the Tortoise Clow Beast's thick body and shell. As the black armored F-4 member focusing on the Tortoise Clow Beast, the Serpent Clow Beast used her snake head to extend, and wrap around her target and hurled him towards her ally, in which the huge Clow Beast grabbed the armored F-4 member and threw him towards the steel railing of the bridge, hitting his head. As Chalice fell down, the Serpent and Tortoise Clow Beast are about to get to their target when Ryu and the Renjou brothers, already in their armored forms, arrived and blocked their paths. Sakura and the two F-4 members, also in their armored forms (except Sakura, as she doesn't have one!), arrived and a brawl erupted immediately.

In the heat of the brawl, Chalice slowly walks away, unconsciously reverted back to human form as he drifted to an unknown direction, and then fell towards a ravine and aimlessly walked away, unaware of what is currently happening.

Back at the bridge, the Serpent Clow Beast noticed that Chalice is nowhere to be found and believed that he escaped. She told the Tortoise Clow Beast that they must regroup, and she fired beams from her hands, and when the smoke cleared, the two were gone. Sakura watches the three DDS students and the two F-4 members reverting to normal, and they regrouped and held a discussion, all were baffled at why Chalice was being targeted by his two fellow Clow Beasts. For them this didn't make any sense.

Tsukasa however, partially knew that Chalice is actually a Clow Beast personating Rui, and not wanting to cause discomfort, he told the others that he is on the good side, and that they should look for him and get him to join the rest of DDS.

An hour later, Rui reverted back to his human form and was walking aimlessly towards a town south of Atami. Due to the strong blow on his head he suffered from amnesia and had no recollection of what happened earlier. As he entered the town's bridge, he fell to the ground and passed out. The town's village head was passing by and saw the hapless Rui sprawled on the ground and called his village watchmen to carry him towards his house.

At DDS HQ in Tomoeda, Class Q, R and S were in a heated debate on whether they should let chalice join their group or not, knowing that he is a Clow Beast. Tsukasa was in favor but the rest were skeptical. They did see him a couple of times, but Chalice is really elusive and they do not know his agenda.

"Tell us, Domyouji…why do you place your trust on him?? Do you know him by chance? You've seen him and we don't."

"I seen him a few tims before…including the time when he aided me in finding the antidote for Tsukushi when she was poisoned by the Centipede Clow Beast. At least that would give me reason to trust him…for now."

The others remained in doubt and again the teens are locked in debate.

At the village, the amnesiac Rui woke up, and couldn't recall what happened to him, and there he was greeted by the village chief. The village chief's daughter came and gave him a cup of oolong tea so that he can drink it.

"Hello, stranger…we saw you sprawled at the bridge leading to our village, and we could tell you were mauled. But there's nothing serious in your injuries. So tell me…who are you?."

"I…I couldn't…recall…"

"I see…you suffered from a memory loss…worry not, my friend. You'll regain them soon, but right now…feel yourself at home."

Meanwhile, Azumi was standing over the roof of a skyscraper to find Rui, but was not pleased that he is nowhere to be found. Sighing, she decided to have a little fun while trying to rid herself of the boring feeling. using her "signal", she mentally tok comtrol of snakes all over Japan and ordered them to launch an attack on the city and nerby areas that have human habitations.

At DDS HQ in Tomoeda, Sakura ensed the aura of the Serpent Clow Beast, and vaguely sensed something wasn't right. as she looks at the window, she was surprised to see several snakes invading the streets. Class C jumps into action and tries to capture all snakes on the streets.

At DDS in Tokyo, Meg was shrieking in fear as she recalled the time she was bitten by a pit viper, as the school was being infested by snakes of all types. Yomiko Readman and Anita King secretly used their paper powers to contain all snakes, but they got the shock of their lives as they saw the news footage of several snakes invading other parts of the city. They wondered what caused the chain of events.

At the village, the amnesiac Rui was given a tour inside the village and the village chief introduced to the amnesiac F-4 member about their special dish...Takoyaki. He was given a dish and the amnesiac Rui seemingly enjoyed the taste. But his taste-testing was short-lived as Azumi arrived after she managed to lock in on Rui's "signal".

"So, Clow Beast...since when did you decided to try out food and become a chef? Too bad you won't enjoy it long. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The amnesiac F-4 member glanced at her strangely, unable to recall her. He then asked who she is and what business he has here. To her surprise, Azumi was amused at her target's state.

"My...you lost your memories...poor you...now no one can bail you out! And I can have you all to myself! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As the village chief tries to intervene and to get her to leave, he shrieked as Azumi changed into the Serpent Clow Beast and used her "snake hair" to drag Rui away and threw her towards the ground, hurting him. Because the F-4 member hasn't recovered his memory, he is easy target for the Clow Beast, and thus he is in grave danger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

While Rui deals with the Category Queen (the Serpent Clow Beast) the rest of F-4 and Class R deals with the Tortoise Clow Beast as he attacked a stadium with lots of victims to kill.

Will they be able to find Rui and save him in time?


	79. Fusion Jack II: Stadium Stampede

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

This chapter will close down this two-part story on Mask Rider Chalice losing his memory, as he deals with the Serpent Clow Beast on his own. Will he regain his memory before turning into snake food?

Also, Sakura, Class R and the F-4 are in a fix as they try to get past the Tortoise Clow Beast as the monster attacks a stadium, and they must stop it before it causes more harm. Will they succeed?

And lastly, another F-4 member gets an upgrade just like Mask Rider Blade did several chapters ago. Yup, it'll be a Jack Form, and you'll have to read on to find out…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At DDS Mansion, Miyako and Kite heard the Clow Detector beeping, and found the cause as the signal traces towards the village south of Atami, and it belonged to the Serpent Clow Beast. Meanwhile, Tsukasa got a call from one of Rui's classmates and told him that Rui hasn't attended his classes. After cutting the line, he wondered if he was being pursued by the said Clow Beast.

Then another signal beeped, and this time it belonged to the Tortoise Clow Beast. Miyako traced the signal and learned that the monster's current location is within Tokyo. Kyo suggested that they should get going and deal with the situation.

But before they could leave, a package came and the mailman gave it to them, and were surprised that the package was from Kei Karasuma. After opening it, they were astounded that the parcel contained the Rouse Absorber, and when reading the letter, they learned that Garren can be able to assume Jack Form, and all they need now is a Category Queen card. Their amazement was cut short after Miyako reminded them of the task at hand, and they left the house and race to the scene.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 79: _Fusion Jack II: Sutajiamu _****_no Kakekomi_**

As the F-4 and the DDS students left, they were following the signal in which there are two lock-on targets: one in south of Atami and the other in a Tokyo area. As they passed by a park, they noticed that several people were scampering away from a nearby stadium, some were drenched in blood. And Kyuu deduced what this means.

"Kyo...Ryu...you come with me and we're heading to Atami. Class R, you help the F-4. Tsukasa...you guys deal with the situation."

Nodding, Tsukasa and Sojiro took out their CHANGE cards and inserted it inside their respective buckles and pulled the lever of their buckles after chanting "henshin", and the two F-4 members went through their buckles' projection walls and they instantly armored up. Kite, Junior, and Anita followed the two as they went inside the stadium. Sakura followed Ryu and the Renjou brothers and the four of them went towards Atami.

At the village, Rui was being throttled back and forth as the Serpent Clow Beast was enjoying this. It was an easy battle for her as Rui's amnesiac state prevented him from retaliating. The village watchmen then felt compelled to come to the F-4's aid, but they paid it with their lives as her "snake hair" extended and chomped their necks until the victims' heads were detached from their bodies. The scene parevoked some of Rui's memories to return, but then he was grabbed by the Clow Beast and hurled him near the neighbor's house, hitting the back of his head, and knocked him out.

By this time the four DDS students arrived, and they went into action. Sakura had the crowd fall asleep using the SLEEP card, then Ryu carried a dazed Rui away from the scene while Kyuu and Kyo changed into their armored forms and deal with their opponent.

As Ryu placed the groggy F-4 member on a bench, he told him to stay and try to keep away from the scene. Ryu went towards the scene of the fight as he saw the Renjou brothers, as Mask Riders Beta and Gamma, were having difficulty in dealing with the Serpent Clow Beast. Ryu inserted his cellphone into the holster of his metallic belt and became Mask Rider Orga. Sakura then joined the fray as she uses Watery on her, but then used her "snake hair" as a whip and grabbed the Cardcaptor, hurling her towards the three DDS students.

Rui was still in pain after the blow on his head, but this help regain his full memories, and remembered everything what has happened. Turning around, he saw the Serpent Clow Beast using her "snake hair" to bind the four DDS students. He decided to help them and he took out the CHANGE MANTIS card.

"_Can't let them see me transform...but I can't let them die like that..._"

He mentally summoned the strange belt that materializes around his waist and swipes the card. After that he changed into Chalice, and fired energy arrows at his target, hitting the snake hair and freed the DDS students. After setting them free, he used the edges of his bow to inflict serious damages on the Clow Beasts and then took out three of his **Heart** deck. They are FLOAT DRAGONFLY (Category 4), DRILL SHELL (Category 5), and TORNADO HAWK (Category 6). He swipes them at the rouser of his bow, each were being confirmed by a voice from the rouser.

"FLOAT..."

"DRILL..."

"TORNADO..."

The three cards levitated around him before being absorbed, and the rouser's voice spoke to confirm the cards' activation.

"_SPINNING DANCE_"

Sakura and the three DDS students stared in awe as Chalice spins upwards while inside a twister and descends towards the Serpent Clow Beast, hitting her and knocking her out. Chalice then took out a blank card and threw it over the unconscious Clow Beast, and she was absorbed. As the card went backto him, Chalice was quite disappointed that this card that absorbed his opponent belonged to the deck of Diamonds - - **Category Queen of Diamonds: **_ABSORB SERPENT_.

Chalice turns to the four DDS students and made his statement before departing.

"Rui Hanazawa is safe...he'll be fine. Right now go help the injured."

As Chalice left, Sakura activated the HEAL card to heal the injured while removing the memories of seeing the Serpent Clow Beast. After that she nullified the effects of the SLEEP card, and then they all left the village, relieved that the incident went unnoticed.

Back at the stadium, Kite and Anita were having difficulty in containing the Tortoise Clow Beast as their kunai daggers and paper shuriken had little effect on the monster, while Junior couldn't slow down the opponent even while using his phasing ability. Mask Riders Blade and Garren arrived after making sure the survivors safely escaped the stadium.

As they arrived, Kite and Anita were caught by the Clow Beast and banged their heads and threw them towards the railings, knocking them out. Garren opened fire using his Gunrouser while Blade made several strikes with his Blayrouser but that didn't stop the Clow Beast from advancing, as he used his talons to knock Garren away. As Garren got up, he saw Rui approaching the scene, and feared that he might get caught.

"No, Rui! get back! That thing might go after you!"

But Rui wasn't intimidated by the situation and threw a card at Garren, in which the gun-wielding, armored F-4 member caught it.

"Here...use it...it might come in handy."

As the red-armored F-4 member stared at the card, he was surprised that the card was actually the Category Queen, and recalled the letter he read after receiving the parcel. This could be the chance to assume Jack Form.

Garren then puts the Category Queen card inside the Rouse Absorber after attaching the Rouse Absorber on his left forearm.

"_ABSORB QUEEN..._"

Then he swipes the Category Jack on the swiping slot of the device, and the device chants another command which confirms the card swiping process.

"_FUSION JACK..._"

In a matter of seconds, Garren could feel his armor glowed and he could feel his power and weapons being upgraded. While his armor remains the same, his chest armor became gold-plated, his Gunrouser had a bayonet blade, and he has "wings" that are similar to that of a peacock. He has been upgraded to Jack form. Nevertheless, hiss Jack Form was more than enough to power him up.

As Blade tries to hold off the attacker, Garren took out three cards and swipes them on the card reader of his Gunrouser. They are the "BULLET ARMDILLO", "RAPID PECKER", and "FIRE FLY". After swiping the cards the Gunrouser spoke to confirm the cards insertion.

"_BULLET..._"

"_RAPID..._"

"_FIRE..._"

The three cards floated around him and disappeared into his armor, and then a voice spoke to confirm the cards' activation.

"_BURNING SHOT_"

Garren's "wings" spreads and floats into the air high enough to be kept out of reach, and then opened fire, sending huge barrage of fireballs at the attacker, critically injuring the Clow Beast that knocked him out. As the Tortoise Clow Beast was down Garren descended and then threw out a card at the fallen figure, and was promptly absorbed, and then it returned to Garren's hand.

As the armored F-4 member looked at the card, he saw what card he has sealed: The **Category Seven Of Diamonds: **_ROCK TORTOISE_. Rui nodded at the scene and left immediately. At that point Sakura, Ryu and the Renjou brothers arrived and Junior shouted for help as Kite and Anita were still knocked out. Sakura used the HEAL card and the two Class R members were restored to full health, and then she asked Sojiro if Rui is here. As the F-4 member turned around, he was surprised to see that Hanazawa is gone.

Twenty minutes later, at DDS Mansion, everyone were baffled at what they just learned. Chalice sealed the Serpent Clow Beast, and then Rui gave the Category Queen card to Sojiro. Kyuu then made the assumption that Rui may be Chalice, but the rest were doubtful of what Class Q leader said. Sojiro is now confused and decided to confront Rui about this to know if this is the case or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will shift back to Mask Rider Leangle as gets unwanted attention from a certain "King". Yup, another Category King Clow Beast makes its appearance following Noboru Shima/Tatantula Clow Beast, but we don't know if he'll be an ally or an enemy.

Plus...someone will spread malicious e-mails meant to degrade the DDS students. Find out who'll do this and what he can do.

victims to kill.

Will they be able to find Rui and save him in time?


	80. The Rider System Information

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Sorry to the readers who are expecting this chapter on which a third Category King will debut (The first being the Girrafa Clow Beast who appeared in the 1st Story arc and the Tarantula Clow Beast three chapter ago), but I decided to forestall it until the next few days, as I'm fixing some plot points to make the upcoming chapters a wee-bit longer, so please bear with me and I promise to make it up in the next chapter.

In this chapter I decided to give you a bit of a filler on what to expect here after Sojiro Nishikado/Mask Rider Garren obtained a device and assumed Jack Form just like his fellow F-4 member, Tsukasa Domyouji. Now that the Suit of Swords and the Suit of Coins have power-ups, where does this leave the Suit of Cups and the Suit of Wands? You'll find out when you read this chapter.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At Kitazawa Laboratory in Edo Mountain, Professor Utonium and Peach were working on some experiments and observing the prefecture while waiting for his son Ken, and the Powerpuff Girls Z to arrive as their classes at DDS will end soon for this day. It was revealed that he and BOARD president Kei Karasuma met a few years ago and became acquaintances. Although he wasn't among the scientists approached to come up with a joint diggin excavation project, they remained friends and do keep in touch.

Suddenly, Peach saw the computer beeping and called the professor to attend to it. As Utomuim opened his monitor, he found out that he had received an e-mail from karasuma who is still in Tibet. As he opened his e-mail, he was surprised to see what the e-amil contained, and he decided to share this with the DDs students involved.

"Peach...we'd better tell the girls about this...and call the DDS students as well...this info Karasuma sent to us would be a very valuable asset to us..."

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 80: _The Rider System_**

Within an hour, Class Q, C, R and S arrivd and are now sitting on their seats as Professor Utonium prepares the monitor so that their visitors can see clearly about what Utonium has to show them. Sakura was wondering what they might learn from this and Kyuu and Ryu were glancing at the machine while Class P were awaiting the machine to be activated.

"Alright, everyone...welcome and thank you for coming...Karasuma sent me an e-mail and told me to show this to you so that you'll all be famiiiar on how the Card Suits work and why it only let the F-4 use it, as well what power these Card Suits possess. And without further ado...here it is..."

And so the professor activated the monitor and the presentation began, with the DDs students were glued to the screen on what they are about to discover.

- -

**Mask Rider Garren **

**Ace form**

- Base Height:200cm

- Base Weight:114kg

**Ability Perimeters**

- Punch Power: 260 AP

- Kick Power: 450 AP

- Maximum jump height: 38m

- Maximum running speed: 100m/5.4s

_The attack force conversion: 100AP (Attack Points) 1 ton of force_

**Transformations**

For the user to change into Garren, he has to insert the sealed Ace of Diamonds (Category Ace: CHANGE STAG) card and position his buckle in front of his waist. The belt would then expand automatically around his waist, like a deck of cards wrapping around. The user makes an arm motion, clinches his fist and yells out "Henshin!" (変身) and flips a portion of his buckle. The buckle would announce "Turn Up!" at this point. This would also cause a blue projection with a stag beetle image to come out before him, knocking and charging Clow Beasts or other targets away. All he has to do now, is to run into the projection, which will complete the transformation into Garren.

**_Ace Form_**

The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the Category Ace:** "Change Stag"** Rouse Card and fuses that DNA with the user via the Diamond Buckle Rider System, transforming him into _Mask Rider Garren_. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards is the only note worth mentioning.

**_Jack Form_**

**Jack form**

- Base Height:200cm

- Base Weight:104kg

**Ability Perimeters**

- Punch Power:260AP

- Kick Power:450AP

- Highest Jump:38m

- Top Ground Speed:100m/5.4s

- The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Garren, the **Jack: "Fusion Peacock"**) via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies the Garren's Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Peacock Clow Beast's DNA, as well as enhancing Garren's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements;

- The first being the enhancement of the Gunrouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Gunrouzer functions essentially the same.

- The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider.

**Gear & Accessories**

**Diamond Buckle** - Designated "Rider System 01", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat the Undead via the fusion of Clow Beast DNA and human DNA. The Garren Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the Category Ace of Diamonds: **"Change Stag"** Rouse Card and harnesses the DNA of the Stag Clow Beast. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Clow Beast DNA with a human to produce the Mask Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults.

**Gun Rouzer**

**- AP Cache:** 5500AP; 7900AP (after initiating Jack Form)

- Garren's primary armament; a hi-tech gun which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Garren to "rouse" the sealed Clow Beast's power to utilize personally. After activating _Jack Form_, the Gun Rouser gains an enhancement in the form of a blade forming on the barrel to be let the weapon be used for close-range attacks.

**Rouse Absorber **

- A special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider's capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the Category Jack:** "Fusion Eagle"** and Category Queen:** "Absorb Serpent"** Rouse Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating into _**Jack Form**_, modifies the Rouser Absorber with a signature diamond-peacock plaque. Though the Rouse Absorber can also be dubbed _Garren Absorber_ henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything.

**Category** - Ace

**Card Avatar** - Change Stag

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Stag Clow Beast

**Point Value** - ?

**Card Effect** - "_**CHANGE**_": Initiates the Kamen Rider transformation when inserted into the Garren Buckle.

-

**Category** - 2

**Card Avatar** - Bullet Armadillo

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Armadillo Clow Beast

**Point Value** - ?

**Card Effect** - "BULLET": Enhances the efficiency of long range-weapons.

-

**Category** - 3

**Card Avatar** - Upper Frog

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Frog Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 600 FP

**Card Effect** - "UPPER": Enhances the striking power of an uppercut.

-

**Category** - 4

**Card Avatar** - Rapid Pecker

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Woodpecker Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 800 FP

**Card Effect** - "RAPID": Enhances the number of ammo the Garren Rouser shoots.

**_-_**

**Category** - 5

**Card Avatar** - Drop Whale

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Whale Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1000 FP

**Card Effect** - "DROP": Enhances leg strength and power behind heel drop kicks.

-

**Category** - 6

**Card Avatar** - Fire Fly

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Firefly Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1000 MP

**Card Effect** - "FIRE": Supplements the next attack with a fire-attribute.

-

**Category** - 7

**Card Avatar** - Bullet Armadillo

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Armadillo Clow Beast

**Point Value** - MP

**Card Effect** - "ROCK": Enhances resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic stone.

-

**Category** - 8

**Card Avatar** - Scope Bat

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Bat Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1200 MP

**Card Effect** - Enables heighten senses for accurate shooting attacks.

-

**Category** - 9

**Card Avatar** - Gemini Zebra

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Zebra Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1400 MP

**Card Effect** - "GEMINI": Creates an optical doppelgänger of the user for a double attack.

-

**Category** - J

**Card Avatar** - Fusion Jack

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Peacock Clow Beast

**Point Value** - +2400 EP

**Card Effect** - "FUSION JACK": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2400; This card initiates the Jack Form transformation when roused in conjunction with the Category Queen of Diamonds:** "Absorb Serpent"** that has been set into the Rouse Absorber.

-

**Category** - Q

**Card Avatar** - Absorb Serpent

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Serpent Clow Beast

**Point Value** - +2000EP

**Card Effect** - "ABSORB QUEEN": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2000; Set into the Rouse Absorber, this card can initiate the additional transformations when roused in conjunction with the Category Jack of diamonds: **"Fusion Peacock"**Rouse Card.

-

**Rouse Combos**

_1)** Burning Smash **_

**Cards Required:**

Drop Whale (Category **5**) + Fire Fly (Category **6**)

**AP Cost:** 2000 ( 1000 + 1000)

Garren's signature card combo; The combo enables Garren's signature drop kick attack, coupling Category **5's "_DROP_"** effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the Category **6's "_FIRE_"** effect.

In **Jack Form**, the compound effect is further increased with J-Garren's flight capabilities.

_2)** Burning Divide **_

**Cards Required:**

Drop Whale (Category **5**) + Fire Fly (Category **6**) + Gemini (Category **9**)

**AP Cost:** 3400 ( 1000 + 1000 1400)

This card combo enhances the "**Burning Smash**" combo with the addition of Category **9's "_GEMINI_"** effect. With this added effect, the "Burning Smash" gains an optical doppelgänger, which adds a deceptive element to the actual strike.

_3)** Burning Shot (Jack Form)**_

**Cards Required:**

Bullet Armadillo (Category **2**) + Rapid Pecker (Category **4**) + Fire Fly (Category **6**)

**AP Cost:** 2300 (400 +900 +1000 )

This card combo enhances the "Bullet/Fire" combo with the addition of Category **4's "_RAPID_"** effect. In **Jack Form**, Garren uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude.

**Other Card Combinations**

1)** _Fire/Upper Combo_**

**Cards Required:**

Fire Fly (Category **6**) + Upper Frog (Category **3**)

**AP Cost:** 1600 (1000 +600)

Garren's signature card combo; The combo enables Garren's to execute a flaming uppercut, coupling Category **3's "_UPPERCUT_"** effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the Category **6's "_FIRE_"** effect.

_2)** Bullet/Fire Combo**_

**Cards Required:** Bullet Armadillo (Category **2**) + Fire Fly (Category **6**)

**AP Cost:** 1400 (400 + 1000 )

The combo enables Garren to use his Garren Rouser to fire single fireballs at a target, coupling Category **2's "_BULLET_"** imbued with the fire-attribute of the Category **6's "_FIRE_"**.

- -

Class Q, C, R, S and P stred at the screen in awe, as they now gained a knowledge on how the Card suits funtioned, and why only the F-4 were able to use it. Kazuma and Ken (of Class P) then went on to look into the Suit of Swords and in a few seconds the information began to download on the screen and the rest waited for the screen to show it.

- -

**Mask Rider Blade **

**Ace Form**

- Base Height:201cm

- Base Weight:101kg

**Ability Perimeter**

- Punch Power:280AP

- Kick Power:480AP

- Highest Jump:33m

- Top Ground Speed:100m/5.7s

_The attack force conversion: 100AP (Attack Points) 1 ton of force_

**Transformations**

**_Ace Form_**

The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Clow Beast DNA from the Category Ace - **A: "Change Beetle"** Rouse Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuses the Beetle Clow Beast's DNA with the user transforming him into _Mask Rider Blade_. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards is the only note worth mentioning.

**_Jack Form_**

- Rider height: 201cm

- Rider weight: 111kg

**Ability perimeters**

- Punching power: 3.5t

- Kicking power: 5.5t

- Maximum jump height: 133m

- Maximum running speed: 100m/4.6s

The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the **Jack: "Fusion Eagle"**) via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Clow Beast's DNA with the **J: "_Fusion Eagle_"** card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blayrouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blayrouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider.

**Gear & Accessories**

**Spade Buckle** -

Designated "Rider System 02", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat and seal the Clow Beast via the fusion of Clow Beast DNA and human DNA. The Spade Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the **A: "Change Beetle"** Rouse Card and harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Clow Beast. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Clow Beast DNA with a human to produce the Mask Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults.

**Blay Rouzer ****- **

**AP Cache:**

- 5000AP

- 7400AP (after initiating Jack Form)

- Blade's primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Clow Beast's power to utilize personally. After activating _Jack Form_, the Blayrouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded.

**Rouse Absorber **

- A special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider's capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the **J: "Fusion Eagle"**, **Q: "Absorb Capricorn"** Rouse Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouse Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (in this case, a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form).

**Rouse Cards: Spade Suit/Suit of Swords:**

**Category** - Ace

**Card Avatar** - Change Beetle

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Beetle Clow Beast

**Point Value** - ?

**Card Effect** - "_**CHANGE**_": Initiates the Mask Rider transformation when inserted into the Spade Buckle.

-

**Category** - 2

**Card Avatar** - Slash Lizard

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Lizard Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 400 FP

**Card Effect** - "SLASH": Enhances the efficiency of edged-weapons.

-

**Category** - 3

**Card Avatar** - Beat Lion

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Lion Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 600 FP

**Card Effect** - "BEAT": Enhances the striking power of hand-blows.

-

**Category** - 4

**Card Avatar** - Tackle Boar

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Boar Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 800 FP

**Card Effect** - "TACKLE": Enhances the momentum behind tackle-attacks.

**_-_**

**Category** - 5

**Card Avatar** - Kick Locust

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Locust Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1000 FP

**Card Effect** - "KICK": Enhances leg strength and power behind kicks.

-

**Category** - 6

**Card Avatar** - Thunder Deer

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Deer Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1200 FP

**Card Effect** - "THUNDER": Supplements the next attack with a lightning-attribute.

-

**Category** - 7

**Card Avatar** - Metal Trilobite

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Trilobite Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1600 MP

**Card Effect** - "THUNDER": Supplements the next attack with a lightning-attribute.

-

**Category** - 8

**Card Avatar** - Magnet Buffalo

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Buffalo Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1400 MP

**Card Effect** - "MAGNET": Enables supernatural manipulation of magnetic polarities over matter to a limited extent.

-

**Category** - 9

**Card Avatar** - Mach Jaguar

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Jaguar Clow Beast

**Point Value** - 1600 MP

**Card Effect** - "MACH": Enhances speed and agility.

-

**Category** - J

**Card Avatar** - Fusion Eagle

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Eagle Clow Beast

**Point Value** - +2400 EP

**Card Effect** - "FUSION JACK": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2400; This card initiates the Jack Form transformation when roused in conjunction with **Q: "Absorb Capricorn"** that has been set into the Rouse Absorber.

-

**Category** - Q

**Card Avatar** - Absorb Capricorn

**Clow Beast Avatar** - Capricorn Clow Beast

**Point Value** - +2000EP

**Card Effect** - "ABSORB QUEEN": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2000; Set into the Rouse Absorber, this card can initiate the additional transformations when roused in conjunction with the **J: "Fusion Eagle"**. It is possible that the user can assume King form when roused with the Category King (the user must first seal the Category King in order to asume this form).

-

**Rouse Combos**

1) **_Lightning Blast_**

**Cards Required:**

Kick Locust (Category **5**) + Thunder Deer (Category **6**)

**AP Cost:** 2200 (1000 + 1200)

Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade's signature flying side kick attack, coupling Category **5's "KICK"** effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ategory **6's "THUNDER"** effect.

The **Jack Form** version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack.

2) **_Lightning Slash_**

**Cards Required:**

Slash Lizard (Category **2**) + Thunder Deer (Category **6**)

**AP Cost:** 1600 (400 + 1200)

This card combo activates Blade's signature sword-strike, coupling the Category**2's "SLASH"** effect with the lightning-attribute of the Category **6's "THUNDER"** effect.

The **Jack Form** version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack.

3) **_Lightning Sonic_**

**Cards Required:**

Kick Locust (Category **5**) + Thunder Deer (Category **6**) + Mach Jaguar (Category **9**)

**AP Cost:** 3800 (1000 +1200 + 1600)

This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of Category **9's "MACH"** effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which compounds the force and lethality of the attack with the addition of the super-speed MACH effect.

-

The DDS students now fully understand the Card Suits' full capabilities, but were baffled as to why there are no information on the Suit of cups and the Suit of Wands, but Professor Utomium said that they'll inform them once new information arrived on his e-mail. Now all they'll have to concentrate now is to find Kanata, who remained missing after sealing Shima.

Meanwhile, Kanata, who is still possessed by the Spider Clow Beat, wanders around the Tokyo District, with nothing else on his mind but to fight, leaving a dozen policemen behind, all bloodied and lifeless.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will shift back to Mask Rider Leangle as gets unwanted attention from a certain "King". Yup, another Category King Clow Beast makes its appearance following Noboru Shima/Tatantula Clow Beast, but we don't know if he'll be an ally or an enemy.

Plus...someone will spread malicious e-mails meant to degrade the DDS students. Find out who'll do this and what he can do.

victims to kill.

Will they be able to find Rui and save him in time?


	81. Mysterious EMails

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Sorry for not uploading the real chapter 80, but I had to call it off as I was working on the plot to make it worth your time and to make it longer, but the wait is over and the real chapter is here.

We're now nearing the end of the 3rd story arc now that most of the Clow Beasts have already been sealed, and that includes the Royals and the Category Aces. And then were down to a few more cards before our heroes can seal them off completely.

Last time, all four Card Suits have been unveiled and all four teenagers willingly (and one unwillingly) took the responsibility in using the suits to make up for the wrong things they've committed even though they knew that they were being controlled. And now they're cooperating with the DDS students in finding the remaining Clow Beasts and to find the mastermind behind this fiasco via Hiroshi Tennoji, who disappeared following the raid on BOARD.

Also, Ryoko Minori, who turned out to be a spy working for BOARD, is also the subject of a manhunt who disappearance following Mask Rider Leangle's debut. Where did she go? In the upcoming chapters (probably in the 4th story arc) her whereabouts will slowly be revealed.

Speaking of Leangle, Kanata Saionji was once again a victim as he has fallen back under the bad influence of the **_Category Ace of Clubs_**: The Spider Clow Beast. Despite Noboru Shima's (the **_Category King of Clubs_** – the Tarantula Clow Beast) efforts to seal himself and attempts to exorcise Kanata, he wasn't successful, and now only time will tell whether Kanata can be saved or not.

And once again, the wild card of the deck, the **Joker**, will again show up. In the past few chapters you were given several mentions about the **_Joker Clow Beast_**, and now is the time for him to be revealed, and see how the DDS students and F-4 react to this new character.

Last, but not the least, here are the list of cards that the F-4 and Kanata captured and sealed from story arcs 1 to 3. They are sorted in order of the story arc chapters in which chapter # the Clow Beasts are sealed.

**Story Arc # 1:**

_The title of that story arc is **Finding The F-4**_

Ch. 2 - Category Ace of Diamonds (CHANGE STAG)

Ch. 3 - Category Six of Diamonds (FIRE FLY); Category Eight of Diamonds (SCOPE BAT)

Ch. 4 - Category Two of Spades (SLASH LIZARD)

Ch. 9 - Category Seven of Hearts (BIO PLANT)

Ch. 11 - Category Nine of Diamonds (GEMINI ZEBRA); Category Three of Diamonds (UPPER FROG)

Ch. 13 - Category Six of Hearts (TORNADO HAWK)

Ch. 14 - Category Five of Diamonds (DROP WHALE); Category Three of Hearts (CHOP HEAD)

Ch. 15 - Category Seven of Clubs (GEL JELLYFISH); Category Two of Diamonds (BULLET ARMADILLO)

Ch. 17 - Category Five of Spades (KICK LOCUST)

Ch. 19 - Category Nine of Spades (MACH JAGUAR)

Ch. 20 - Category Two of Hearts (SPIRIT HUMAN); Category Six of Spades (THUNDER DEER); Category Ace of Spades (CHANGE BEETLE)

**Story Arc # 2:**

_The title of that story arc is **The Four Card Suits**_

Ch. 25 - Category King of Hearts (EVOLUTION PARADOXA)

Ch. 26 - Category Ten of Clubs (REMOTE TAPIR); Category Ace of Hearts (CHANGE MANTIS)

Ch. 32 - Category Six of Clubs (BLIZZARD POLAR)

Ch. 33 - Category Nine of Clubs (SMOKE SQUID)

Ch. 35 - Category Five of Hearts (DRILL SHELL)

Ch. 38 - Category Ten of Hearts (SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE)

Ch. 39 - Category Four of Spades (TACKLE BOAR)

Ch. 40 - Category Seven of Spades (METAL TRILOBITE)

Ch. 41 - Category Three of Spades (BEAT LION)

Ch. 45 - Category Ace of Clubs (CHANGE SPIDER)

Ch. 47 - Category Jack of Diamonds (FUSION PEACOCK)

Ch. 50 - Category Four of Hearts (FLOAT DRAGONFLY)

Ch. 52 - Category Four of Clubs (RUSH RHINOCEROS)

Ch. 57 - Category Five of Clubs (BITE COBRA)

Ch. 58 - Category Two of Clubs (STAB BEE)

**Story Arc # 3:**

_The title of that story arc is **The Clow Royals**_

Ch. 63 - Category Queen of Spades (ABSORB CAPRICORN)

Ch. 65 - Category Three of Clubs (SCREW MOLE)

Ch. 66 - Category Eight of Hearts (REFLECT MOTH); Category Jack of Spades (FUSION EAGLE)

Ch. 69 - Category Jack of Hearts (FUSION WOLF)

Ch. 72 - Category Queen of Hearts (ABSORB ORCHID)

Ch. 73 - Category Jack of Clubs (FUSION ELEPHANT)

Ch. 74 - Category Nine of Hearts (RECOVER CAMEL)

Ch. 75 - Category Eight of Spades (MAGNET BUFFALO)

Ch. 77 - Category Four of Diamonds (RAPID PECKER); Category King of Clubs (EVOLUTION TARANTULA)

Ch. 78 - Category Queen of Diamonds (ABSORB SERPENT)

Ch. 79 - Category Seven of Diamonds (ROCK TORTOISE)

Yup...46 Clow Bests have been sealed, with seven more to go, AND that includes the Category _**Joker**_. Believe me...this is going to be a wild ride and it'll keep you glued to your seats.

Sooner or later the DDS students involved and the F-4 will slowly discover the clues that would lead our characters (main and supporting) to the answers surrounding B.O.A.R.D.'s true motive and why the Clow Cards are used to create the Clow Beasts.

Read on…and enjoy.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

A month has passed since Noboru Shima has been sealed (rather intentionally) by Mask Rider Leangle, there has been no signs of trouble, and during that time he spent himself hidden while the other DDS students and F-4 sealed the Serpent and Tortoise Clow Beasts.

It was late night, about past midnight to be precise, the location is revealed to be in Sumida-ku, Tokyo, and the scene focuses on a person in black pants, black shirt and red blazers. The person appeared to be an 18-year old teenager holding his cellphone, which is a Samsung x510 model that was equipped with a camera recorder. As the teenager was looking around, he noticed a scene in front of him:

- Kanata Saionji was getting off his motorcycle, the Green Clover, looking like a possessed person;

- And a police officer from Bokuto Police Precinct, who turned out to be Ken Nakajima, and with him was Aoi Futaba.

The teenager looks on seeing that he's about to witness a something exciting so he prepares to record the scene with his mobile phone, and waited for the right moment to unfold. He got his wish as the scene slowly started to reveal itself.

"Young man…you're underage and too young to ride a motorcycle…and you're not wearing a helmet. Do you have a student license? Please show it to us and don't do anything foolish…I promise we will treat you fairly."

As Aoi became a bit suspicious as (s)he saw Kanata inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the Club Buckle and metallic belt straps formed, and Nakajima was forced to point his gun at the possessed Kanata as the 14-year old boy wrapped his right arm across his waist and slowly waved his left arm vertically across his face.

"You want to know my identification…here it is…_HENSHIN!_"

As Kanata slides the left cover portion of the buckle to the left, the Club symbol is revealed, and the buckle's robotic voice chanted "_OPEN UP!_" and the purple projection wall appeared, knocking the two police officers down and went towards the boy, turning him into the green-armored, spider-like appearance of Leangle. Aoi was terrified and taken by surprise at what (s)he just saw and opened fire, but to his surprise the bullets just deflected and nothing else. Nakajima also opened fire but saw his bullets bounced off, and Leangle swipes the RUSH RHINOCEROS against the Club Staff's card reader.

"RUSH…"

As the card glowed and went through his armor, the green-armored attacker delivered two devastating blows to the two officers that sent them crashing against the glass windows of a nearby store, knocking them out and injuring them. All the while the other teenager was taking footage of them without their knowledge.

Seeing this, Leangle pushed a car towards the teenager, but the teenager caught it with one hand, and he finally spoke.

"I get it…you're controlling that kid. Way to go, Spider Clow Beast…a Category Ace must always have an ace up his sleeve."

The Category Ace of Clubs that has been controlling Kanata wasn't pleased with the comment, and he angrily reacted in reply.

"_YOU IMBECILE! TAKE THIS!!_"

But the teenager in black clothes and red tuxedo levitated into the air and makes his retreat. He then makes his parting comments.

"I don't wish to fight you for now…but thanks for the footage…they'll make lots of Yen…and a ton of fun in the coming days. See you!".

Leangle stares lividly at the escaping teen, realizing that the one who levitated away is none other than the **_Category King_**.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 81: _Nazo no E-Meiru_**

The next morning, at the Renjou residence, the Renjou brothers were having breakfast when Ryu came downstairs to join the two, but then they were attracted by the sound of the TV when Mrs. Renjou was watching the news. As the three teens joined her, they were surprised to see the footage of the two officers being loaded into the ambulances, both were visibly seen suffering from injuries, and the three boys looked at each other, suspecting that a Clow Beast is behind this.

At DDS mansion, Miyako and Kite were the first to arrive, and are preparing breakfast for the F-4 as they anticipated in their arrival, knowing that they'll be here for breakfast. As Kite was adjusting the laptop and other equipments, Miyako is preparing breakfast for their visitors.

At an abandoned internet cafe, the 18 year old teenage who witnessed Leangle's assault last night was sitting on a chair with a PC in front of him, complete with all of the accessories. He was pleased that he can now do what he wants with everything in front of him at his disposal. Right now he is staring at the monitor watching the lists of the DDS students in question, all this is because Ryoko Minori gave him the lists and photo. The teenager recalled about the meeting and wondered why she went all the trouble just to meet with him.

_- - Flashback... - - _

Earlier this morning...about three in the morning, the brazen teenager found an abandoned internet cafe, and he decided to see if any desktop PC are there, and there he found one, much to his exasperation that it was already broken. Just as he was about to leave, Ryoko Minori entered the establishment and was carrying a staff similar to Clow Reed's.

"Nice staff...and I believe that belonged to the late Clow Reed. How'd you get it…and who are you? Better be straight with me…"

"Just an attractive female teenager…and I have something I want you to do for me. Here…"

The teenager in red tuxedo looked at the CD-ROM, and then he was surprised as the staff that Ryoko was wielding flashed, and the desktop PC was fully repaired and ready to use. She then inserted the CD inside the PC, and it showed the master list of the DDS students in their respective sections:

Class Q;

Class A;

Class C;

Class R;

Class S;

Class F

The male teen recognized Sakura, learning about the Cardcaptor, but was suspicious about Ryoko's actions, so he asked her a question.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make their lives miserable…or to rather put it…make their lives a living hell. Tarnish their reputations…make them traumatized…it's up to you how. I won't ask anything else…feel free at what you do…just make sure you have those teenagers put into a bad light. Oh…this is the file of the famous F-4. They have the ability to seal you and other Clow Beasts…so be careful…especially this one. The guy you're seeing is not Rui Hanazawa, AND he's not Chalice…but a VERY dangerous Clow Beast…"

After that she left, and the male teen began to think of something to pass up the time. He decided to accept this "assignment".

_- - End Flashback… - - _

"_So then…ruin their reputation…hmm…not a bad offer. Fine…_"

He decided to think of a way to split up the targets involved, and then he got an idea…

At DDS, classes are going smoothly and well. Nothing groundbreaking or anything. But just normal, a simple flow of life. At Class Q's classroom, Tatsumi Hongou was giving lectures to the students when Kazuma's celphone beeped, and when he was to turn it off, he was suspicious about the mysterious e-mail, and he decided to check it out.

As Hongou was about to reprimand Kazuma, the youngest Class Q member shrieked in surprise and called the rest of Class Q. Kyuu, Ryu, Megumi and Kinta huddled together and saw what the attachment of the e-mail was: a short clip of Kanata becoming Leangle and assaulting the two Bokuto policemen.

"I don't know who send this…but this is definitely serious…we'd better tell the others…Mr. Hongou, please excuse us, but this is very serious…I'm sure you're…"

"Very well…I'll inform Principal Dan about this."

As the rest of Class Q went to the rooftop of the main building, Kyuu went to the classroom of the other DDS sections to summon them to meet up at the rooftop. After ten minutes, Class R and C were the only ones to arrive as Class A are out on assignment, and Class S is currently attending some personal matters. There Kazuma told the rest about what he received from the mysterious sender.

"I wonder if it's a good Samaritan…" Anita queried.

"Could be, but why didn't that sender post his/her name?" Junior added.

"Maybe he's afraid since he witnessed it." Hikari interjected.

"Better call Miyako, and see if she too got that e-mail." Kyo suggested.

Daisuke used his cellphone to call her at the DDS mansion, and there he was told that she and the F-4 received the e-mail and that it showed Kanata's latest action…both as himself and as Leangle.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is a good sign or a bad omen. While this is a good way to start looking for Kanata…we do not know if this sender can be trusted…so we'd better split up."

While the three DDS sections are discussing, Kotaro Nanami was listening, disguised as a sofa. He heard it all and intends to tell Principal Dan about this.

"_I sure envy them…detective assignments and adventures, while I'm stuck doing the usual things…_"

Two hours later, Kyuu and Megumi were in the Bokuto district, looking at any available internet café and asked the owners if they sent an e-mail about Kanata by showing it to them, but the owners of the café disavow any knowledge. Dejected, they went to other places and continued their investigation. The male teenager in the red tuxedo saw the two Class Q members, and decided to target the two, as a perverted idea came to his head.

"_Ah…a perfect hentai-ish way to tarnish their records…time to call in my subordinate…_"

As Kyuu and Megumi were standing behind a parked car to rest after looking at all available internet café, the male teenager stealthily glanced at the two, making sure that there were no other pedestrians walking within their radius. Then he summoned his subordinate, who turned out to be the **_Scarab Clow Beast_**!

"Okay, my servant…TIME STOP!".

In a blink of an eye, time stopped, everything, including the humans, froze in time, except for the Scarab Clow Beast and the male teen. He safely approached the two frozen Class Q members. He realized that he couldn't move them in their suspended animation so he instructed his subordinate to slowly unfreeze the two while applying chloroform at them.

After sedating the two teens, he instructed his subordinate to undress Kyuu and Megumi until they are naked. Then he had them placed in "compromising" positions, all the while taking pictures of them via his cellphone. After getting enough clips of their "positions" (several love-making positions, that is…), he and the Scarab Clow Beast hid behind an alley taking the teens' clothes with them. There the Clow Beast restored time, and the people there were awakened, and saw Kyuu and Meg in their naked glory! Kyuu and Meg were also surprised, realizing their position and that their clothes were missing. A patrolling police car came and arrested the two.

The male teen laughed his heart out at his handiwork, and now he decided to execute his next plan of action.

Two hours later, Kinta was doing the usual routine in looking for Kanata, unaware that the male teen is trailing him, and when the only child of the Touyama family is alone within his radius and that a pair of female police officers were passing by him, the male teen saw this chance.

"My servant...do your thing..."

The Scarab Clow Beast froze time, and the male teen had Kinta move next to the two lady cops and made it appeared that Kinta was lifting their skirts, and then he took their pictures. After that he hid himself and the Clow Beast unfreeze time, and there Kinta became the next unfortunate victim, as he was beaten and arrested.

"That was fun...now for the next one..."

A the Tokyo-Atami border, Daisuke and Hikari had just stopped by a park after nearly an hour of searching for Kanata. So far they had no luck in finding Kanata, and they knew this would be a lot more difficult than they expected. It was then that a politician and his wife were passing by, and that the male teenager was there after managing to find the two Class C members.

"Now then, my scarab-servant...TIME STOP."

The entire area within the park's radius was frozen in time, everything (including the vehicles) stopped on its tracks. The male teen and the Scarab Clow Beast then had Daisuke and Hikari put into compromising positions against the politician and his wife, making it appeared that Daisuke is "making a move" at the politician's wife, while Hikari is "molesting" the politician.

After taking their photos, he left the scene and time slowly unfroze. The politician and his wife were shrieking at what they saw, and both Daisuke and Hikari were also surprised at what they just learned. A patrolling police car came and saw what just transpired and the politician had the two teens arrested.

At DDS Mansion, an hour later, Miyako and the three F-4 members are currently studying the e-mails about Kanata and are discussing about who sent the photos when Ryu and Kazuma arrived. Akira gave the two teens some refreshments as they decided to talk.

"So far, no sightings of Kanata. We looked everywhere, and our only hope now is for the others to call us and..."

Miyako's PC bleeped and they got several attachment e-mails from an anonymous source, and they were surprised that the attachments were the "provocative" photos of their fellow DDS students Kyuu and Megumi. It was shocking and Ryu himself couldn't believe what he just saw.

"_This can't be...why would they do something like this...its not like them at all..._"

Then the phone rang and it was Kyuu, telling them their predicament. At the same time he told her that they didn't know how and why they ended up like this. Miyako told Kyuu to calm down while she thinks of a way.

After putting down the phone, it rang again and this time it was Hikari, and Miyako was quite shaken as her Class C teammate pleaded for help, explaining to her the same situation as Kyuu mentioned a while ago. Again Miyako told Hikari to calm down while she thinks of a way.

"Something's not right…Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke and Hikari are not aware of what they just…"

Her musing was interrupted when she and Kazuma received a couple of e-mail photos…of Daisuke, Hikari and Kinta in "provocative scenes". The F-4 leader was suspecting something that is not natural. Indeed, Kinta called up and told then exactly what Kyuu and the others said a while ago.

"They don't recall doing those things…which means that whoever took those photos…they made sure that Kyuu and the others are unaware…and the witnesses are also unaware…as if they didn't see anything suspicious."

Akira and Sojiro nodded in agreement, suspecting that someone may have use some unnatural means to do this kind of situation.

"Miyako…better call Class S. I believe Ms. Cardcaptor might provide us a vital clue as to what caused this."

At DDS, inside Principal Dan's office, Principal Dan and Kinta's dad, Superintendent Kinasaburou Touyama were having a discussion when the phone rang, and one of Superintendent Touyama's subordinate told the elder Toyama about Kinta's situation, which shocked him and the principal, and then one of the DDS staff members came barging in, telling him that several e-mail photos appeared on all PC units inside the lab, showing the five DDS students involved, and this totally shocked the founder of DDS.

"This can't be…they're incapable of doing such things…I believe they've been set-upped."

"I agree, Morihiko…my son may not be bright, but he never takes advantage, and I believe a Digimon may have done this…"

Yomiko Readman came in and suggested that she would contact Class R and that she'll lead this investigation to help shed light as well as find a way to clear this up.

"Very well…be careful, Yomiko."

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Some opening, huh? A Clow Beast capable of stopping time and his master is one hell of a hentai. Can't believe he'd go this far just to discredit the DDS students.

And that's just the start. Class R and s will soon resurface and they'll play a big role in this._  
_- - -

**_Preview:_**

Rui Hanazawa investigates the strange e-mails and ended up being captured and is taken in by the duo (Scarab Clow Beast and male teenager), and the F-4 scrambles to find him. Will they be able to?

Also, the Joker Clow Beast resurfaces, and Class S returns.


	82. Abduction

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter kicked off with the introduction of a new enemy, and it was certainly a Category King. Yup, a Category King, since all of the Category Jacks and three Category Queens were defeated and sealed, so who else then?

And then we got a new Clow Beast who can freeze time, whose ability is similar to Sakura's TIME card. You saw how it works…and the five DDS students - three from Class Q and two from Class C - are now in BIG trouble as they have no idea how they ended up in jail.

Now it's up to the rest of the DDS students to unlock this mystery or else…you know what this means…and they'll be the next victims.

Oh, I hope you readers weren't too shocked at how I put the five DDS students in "compromising" positions…it's really a part of the story. Nothing offensive happened…just a malicious plot carried out by our suspected culprit.

And...a kidnapping will in commence this chapter, and you'll have to guess who's going to be abducted. Sure someone's been abducted before, and history's about to repeat itself. And this will further complicate matters.

Read on…and enjoy.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At DDS, inside Principal Dan's office, Principal Dan and Kinta's dad, Superintendent Kinasaburou Touyama were having a discussion when the phone rang, and one of Superintendent Touyama's subordinate told the elder Toyama about Kinta's situation, which shocked him and the principal, and then one of the DDS staff members came barging in, telling him that several e-mail photos appeared on all PC units inside the lab, showing the five DDS students involved, and this totally shocked the founder of DDS.

"This can't be…they're incapable of doing such things…I believe they've been set-upped."

"I agree, Morihiko…my son may no be bright, but he never takes advantage, and I believe a Digimon may have done this…"

Yomiko Readman came in and suggested that she would contact Class R and that she'll lead this investigation to help shed light as well as find a way to clear this up.

"Very well…be careful, Yomiko."

As Yomiko left the school grounds, she contacted Nenene on her cellphone, telling her of the latest situation, and asked her to help the DDS students.

"I'm on my way to Tomoeda, as Anita called me a while ago. They too received the e-mail photos and I'm being summoned there to help them out. You go to where Kyuu and the others are being held, and try to get their sides. I believe that they've been hexed or something that made them do those things."

Ten minutes later, Yomiko arrived at Bokuto Police Station, and she could hear loud cries of alibis from Kyuu and Megumi. After showing to the officer-in-charge her badge, she went to the cell and saw the two teens wearing only kimonos.

"_This is really bizarre…looks like I'll have to exert some efforts if I am to bail the two out…_"

Inhaling deeply, she went to the front desk to speak to the officer-in-charge and tries to get that person to let her speak to the two beleaguered teens.

Meanwhile, at Kitazawa Lab in o Mountain, Class P and Professor Utonium also receive the e-mail footages, in which Miyako and Kaoru shrieked while covering their eyes, but Momoko and Kn star at th pictures in a curious way, but the professor reprimanded the two.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 82: _Rachisuru_**

At DDS Mansion, Kazuma, Miyako and Kite were debating on who was behind this spate of photo-sending, and how did this sender managed to find Kazuma and Miyako's e-mail address? They were sure that only a few knew about this. Then the TV news just showed the pictures of Daisuke and Hikari doing the "things" to the politician and his wife, which the reporter said that someone sent the pictures to them by someone.

Tomoyo arrived after receiving text message from kite, and she and Kite exchanged brief kisses, as Nenene arrived shortly after. There they began to discuss about what is happening. They knew that someone is behind all this. All they need now is evidence to prove that someone stet up the DDS students, they'll be needing a lot of mental resources to uncover this.

"I know...Miyako...try to do some hacking...we need to find and trace the signal on when the lewd pictures are about to be sent. That way we can trace it to the source. Then the rest can be easy to pick up."

"And then we can take that sender by surprise...um, think we should...call the others for reinforcement?"

"No. We first need to know if this sender is dangerous or not. I doubt if this sender is harmful or not."

The scene shifts back to Bokuto Police Station, where Kyuu and Megumi were talking with Yomiko about what happened, and the ex-British Library agent was convinced that someone pulled a prank on the two, and then she talked to the police commissioner, and seemingly convinced that a Digimon did this to them. Surprisingly, the commissioner accepted the alibi, after realizing that the teens' clothes were missing and haven't recovered. The two Class Q members and Yomiko finally left the police station, but the two were still dressed in their robes, but then they saw something unexpected.

Elsewhere, Daisuke and Hikari were being visited by Yamato and Takeru, along with their dad. The Ishida patriarch talked to the politician and his wife, as they were convinced that someone pulled a prank, and decided not to press charges against the two teens. The two Class C members were finally set free.

"Thanks, Mr. Ishida...we owe you one for that."

"Yes...thank you so much."

The elder Ishida waved his hands sideways after Daisuke and Hikari bowed, and being modest, he said it was nothing, but asked the two if they noticed anything stange occured before that incident.

"No...nothing out of the blue, and then we just...well...I don't know how we ended up in that situation...as if it happened all of the sudden..."

"Perhaps this is because...well, strange as it seems...this may involve time...I'm not sure if this is the case..."

everyone glanced at Takeru who made a theory, and as the Ishida patriarch left, the four Chosen children decided to head out for DDS Mansion . but then they noticed that several passerby were looking up, and they aw a huge electronic TV screen showing Daisuke and Hikari "doing" with the politician and his wife, and Kyuu and Megumi in "provocative" positions, and the passerby looks at Daisuke and Hikari, giving them stern looks.

At the MPD Police station, Kinta got out after being bailed by his father, the superintendent. the Touyama patriarch was convinced that someone set him up, but he needed proof to exonerate his son. then they saw everyone outside looking at the TV screens at a nearby shop and at their cellphones, showing the lewd pictures of the DDS students involved.

"You've got to be kidding..."

Back at the DDS Mansion , Tsukasa Domyouji arrived to pay his fellow DDS students a visit when he was told about what happened, and the DDS student/F-4 leader was concerned about this, and then he voiced out his mind.

"I bet we're either facing a Digimon or a Clow Beast who can hide his/her tracks while pulling off the prank. I'll call the rest of the F-4 while you go get some leads..."

Suddenly, Miyako got a lock-on signal in which she managed to track the source of the where the photos sent came from, and learned that the trace came from Atami. The F-4 leader was quite peeved that the perpetrator was hiding within his territory.

"Looks like our suspect is hiding there all this time...well now, shall we?"

"Just lead the way, Mr. F-4" Nenene spoke, and Miyako, followed by Tomoyo and Kite, left the mansion and head off towards Atami, taking the tracer with them.

Going back, Yomiko, Kyuu and Megumi were now the center of attraction as their "provocative" images were shown, distracting the pedestrians and motorists, and saw the two teens in front of them, and even called them "immoral teens". The ex-British Library agent led the two to an alley, as photographers and reporters began to follow them, only to be blocked by a huge flow of papers. The three DDS members managed to sneak into a taxi and had the driver take them to DDS.

Meanwhile the four Chosen Children hailed a taxi and ordered the driver to go to DDS as people began to hurl insults at Daiske and Hikari for "escapading" with the politician and his wife. Some even hurled rocks and tomatoes at the taxi, which began to move quite fast to escape the growing mob.

Much later, at an internet cafe, the teen who sent the photos to several places was giggling with malice as what he just did will no doubt put DDS in a heavy storm, and hoped that this will tarnish DDS' reputation. Then he senses that someone is coming here, even though they're 15 minutes away.

"_Hmm...one of the four Card Suit-Riders are with them...guess I'll have to distract him while I deal with those lowly persons_...Scarab! Go to a quiet, far place...just let the F-4 guy slightly know your presence...but don't reveal yourself just yet…I'll let you know when to ditch him. Go!"

The Scarab Clow Beast nodded and disappeared while the owner of the establishment entered the rented office. Seeing this, the teen took out a huge sum of cash as he promised to pay the owner as he rented the office space.

Meanwhile, Nenene, the three DDS students and the F-4 leader were just eight minutes away from the internet cafe when the Clow Detector bleeped, and Tsukasa was forced to make a change of plans. He told the others that he has to go somewhere and the rest nodded in agreement. Tsukasa went to the east section of Atami while searching for the Clow Beast. Nenene and the others went to search the culprit as they continued to go west of Atami.

Three minutes later, Tsukasa was standing in front of a park, a bit frustrated as the Clow Detector picked up the signal, but he couldn't find it as the Scarab Clow Beast managed to hide himself by concealing his physical form.

"_Geez...how can I find that darn monster if I can't see it??_"

As the F-4 leader was nearing the source of the signal, the Scarab clow Beast suddenly showed up and punched his opponent on his gut, and then did a low blow by delivering a knee attack on his groin, sending Tsukasa kneeling in pain.

"No fair! That was dirty!"

The Scarab Clow Beast then left the scene and is heading back to where the Category King is stationed, leaving a pissed-off and hurting F-4 member behind.

Two minutes later, Nenene, Miyako and Kite arrived and saw the teenager in red tuxedo fiddling with his desktop PC, and there they saw the images of the five DDS students in provocative positions. Tomoyo decided to stay hidden and began to get her video cam working. With Tomoyo hidden, Nenene and the two DDS students began to confront the suspect.

"Okay, buster…did you do that earlier? Why'd you made lewd photos of these kids? Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"And why did you do these things? They've done nothing against you!"

"Better explain before I took out my daggers and slice you to pieces…"

The male teenager clad in black shirt and pants with red tuxedo just smirked at this and made a very lewd comment that would make the two females pissed off.

"So what if I did? Got a problem with that? This world is free to express ourselves, so there's no problem with that. Oh, the young lady in purple hair and glasses…you're really beautiful, you know that? Here…I'll show you what I meant…"

The male teen then fiddled with the keyboard and showed the video of Miyako taking a bath, all in her naked glory – AND exposing ALL of her assets – and then clicked the "SEND" button, and the three realized what this means.

"Don't feel bad…you'll be discovered by some agency in this human world…in a pornographic way. You there…I heard you're a novelist…but you can be a model, so if you don't mind…can I take a picture of your crotch? Make sure you remove your panties and shave yourself…"

But the pervert didn't finished his statement as Nenene grabbed him by his tuxedo collar while Miyako and Kite were ready to pull the plug on his PC, but then they got a shock of their lives as the PC and him levitated into the air, thus they were unable to disable the PC.

"Hey! How did you…"

"Darn…that only mean one thing…you're a…if so…"

The owner of the establishment unwittingly entered the room, and saw the commotion, and saw the male teen sitting on the chair and is floating. He was scared that he ran off to call the police. Kite then decided to bring him down by throwing his kunai daggers at him, but then the Scarab Clow Beast appeared and used his power to freeze everyone at sight in time.

Tomoyo, who was hidden behind a huge plant, wasn't affected since the Clow Beast never saw her, and she decided to stay put and continue the footage. Then she watched in worry as the next scene unfolded.

"That was close…hmm…these daggers might come in handy…"

And so the teen used the daggers to rip off Nenene's clothes and she was naked, and took pictures of her nude, then he did the same to Miyako and Kite, putting the two in "compromising" positions and took their pictures. After that, he downloaded them on the PC and sent it to various sites. Then he rearranged the equipments so that it would make it appear that they were engaged in malicious acts, then he and the Scarab Clow Beast disappeared just before the police arrived, in which the Scarab Clow Beast's powers faded, and Nenene and the DDS students could move again, and were alarmed at their current situation.

"So...you're the one who made those obscene images and spread them on electronic billboards...YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST! Men...take them!"

The police men then placed handcuffs on Nenene and the two DDS students, but wrapped makeshift towels around them and then took them away. Tomoyo was forced to stay hidden in case the Scarab Clow Beast and his master decided to return. Though worried, she was confident now that have took the footage of what transpired. This is because the Scarab Clow Beast's powers didn't affect her as she was not seen.

At DDS, Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke and Hikari were talking to Principal Dan about what transpired and told them that they've done nothing wrong, and the principal in turn assured to the four tens that he knew that they were set up. He then told them that they must find a way to prove their innocence.

Back at Atami, the F-4 leader recovered from the low blow assault, and was surprised that the Clow Detector bleeped, picking up the trace of the Scarab Clow Beast. He now knows where to look, and get some payback.

"_When I find you...I'll make you pay..._"

At a road within Atami, Rui Hanazawa (who is actually a Clow Beast in disguise) was traveling on his motorcycle when he stopped, sensing a strange presence. It took a few seconds for him to discern that feeling.

"_A Clow Beast...and a Clow Royal...there somewhere near..._"

At a bridge within Atami, the Scarab Clow Beast and the teen made a stopover after fleeing from the internet cafe, pleased with the results he made. Now the DDS students will be kept busy and that he'll wait and see what will happen next. He turned around to see Tsukasa approaching him, a bit surprised that they've been found.

"Hmm...so you're the F-4 member holding the Card Suit of Swords...and I'm surprised that you recovered from the low blow my subordinate gave you..."

"Okay, asshole...who the heck are you?!"

"Don't be rude, I'll introduce myself...just call me King."

"King...?? As in Category King??"

The F-4 leader was surprised to see someone as young as him was actually a Clow Royal, and wondered if this King's human appearance was just a disguise. He decided to waste no time and confront him.

"You're in major trouble, you little brat..."

Just as Tsukasa was about to insert the CHANGE STAG card into the Spade Buckle, King made a frantic cry at his subordinate.

"Oh no you won't...STOP!"

The Scarab Clow Beast's eyes flashed, and Tsukasa froze in time, and this allowed "King" to take both the spade Buckle and the Spade card decks, and when the time freeze faded, the F-4 leader was surprised that his cards and buckle where now in King's hands.

At this moment, Rui arrived and saw the commotion and attempts to change into Mask Rider Chalice, but King orders his subordinate to do it again, and Rui froze. This made the F-4 leader realize what happened to him, and attempted to intervene when King blocked his path.

"_Suimasen_...but the Joker is mine...and mine alone..."

"Joker?? You mean my schoolmate??"

"Aww...you'll figure it out sooner. After all, you're a DDS student, right?"

As the red tuxedo-clad teen tapped the F-4 leader's chest, Tsukasa was thrown several meters away, and when he got up, both King and Rui vanished, and then he felt a painful sting on his chest. He now has to find a way to get the Spade Buckle and cards back.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Looks like it's been confirmed. The teen pervert turned out to be a Clow royal…and a very strong one, as he is the Category King. But I can't tell you at his time which card symbol he belongs...you'll just have to wait...

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The Joker reveals himself as he is held prisoner by King, and makes an escape. Can he get his cards back?


	83. The Joker's Secret

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

I do hope you readers had a whirlwind of a joyride at how last chapter turned out. Yeah, a few ecchi scenes were rather inappropriate, but it's part of the story, and it revealed a lot of things there.

The Scarab Clow Beast turned out to be a BIG problem, as it can affect time, which is similar to Sakura's TIME card. It can stop the flow of time, freezing everyone, and anyone, at sight. You saw that in the last two chapters, and that's where the five DDS students get into trouble.

Now the culprit, an 18-year old male, turned out to be one of the Clow Royals, who revealed himself as the Category King, but we don't know yet which category he belonged, or what form he has, as of this time.

Now he took Rui Hanazawa away and took the spade Buckle and the Spade cards. Now Tsukasa Domyouji has to get them back, and as DDS' newest student, he'll have to use his newly-acquired know how to track "King" down.

Read on…and enjoy.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Somewhere within Atami, Tsukasa tried furiously to contact Nenene and the others on his cellphone, but no one was answering, which has been going on for five minutes. He tried again until the voice said that the recipient is unattended or out of coverage area.

"_Hmm…wonder if they got into trouble…_"

The F-4 leader/DDS student went to the internet café where he was told where Nenene are heading, but to his surprise, the place was deserted, and now he has no idea where they went, unaware that they were arrested. Now he has to rely on the Clow Detector and hoped that the signal will lead him to where Rui is taken.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 83: _Kakushigotoo no Joka_**

At the Atami Police Station, Nenene, Kite, and Miyako were having a hard time convincing the police that they're innocent of the crimes filed against them. However, the police holding them were very inept and are rather lenient, as they seemingly ignored their pleas and refused to let them make a phone call or provide them a lawyer.

Outside the police station, Tomoyo was slumped on the ground, as she was injured after being lifted by one of the policemen and threw her out, refusing to let her go inside despite her pleas that she has evidence to prove her friends' innocence.

Somewhere within Atami, thirty minutes later, Rui slowly woke up and regained his consciousness, but was surprised that he was somewhere underground. Worse, he realized that all of his collected Heart deck was gone.

He turned to his left side to see "King" sitting on a chair, holding the cards he took from the F-4 member. King grinned as he began to taunt his prisoner.

"I must say…the young lady was right about telling me about you. You're not a human after all, and you're not jut an ordinary Clow Beast. Isn't that right…Joker? I'm beginning to wonder what were you thinking…you are the most dangerous Clow Beast within the Clow Kingdom …now you're disguising yourself as a human using the SPIRIT HUMAN card…and if that's not enough…you're living with the humans and even defended them…what's up with that?? This isn't like you at all!"

"Give me the cards now! Or else!"

"Or else, what?"

Gritting his teeth, Rui attempts to grab the cards, but King sweeps his hands, and a vaguely image momentarily appeared, resembling a shield, and the mere contact sent the F-4 member colliding against the wall. The F-4 member realized that they were underneath the tunnel area, just a few blocks away from the tunnel road. Getting desperate, he grabbed a chair and threw it at King, in which King evaded it, but this gave the F-4 member an opening and kicked his captor on his gut, and the heart cards were scattered on the ground.

"NO!"

But just before the f-4 member was about to grab the CHANGE MANTIS card, the Scarab Clow Beast arrived and delivered a strong blow to Rui's face, sending him crashing against the wall, busting his head open, and green blood was dripping from his forehead.

"That was a foul one…but you won't get them easily. If you really want them…you must show me your true form. Become the Joker…unleash your power. Do that and I'll give you the cards."

"Never…you won't make me unleash that power…it took me a long time to seal my power…you know what will happen if I lose control of myself…"

"Who cares…I won't stay here for long…now then, do it."

"I WON"T!"

"Well, then…you forced my hand…my subordinate…beat him up. He refuses to become the Joker again…so don't worry."

As the Scarab Clow Beast began to pummel his prisoner, King senses someone approaching, and through his enhanced senses, he can tell who is approaching, and decided to have some fun.

"Stay put while I go out and have fun…"

As King disappeared, Rui was screeching in pain as the Clow Beast began to inflict physical attacks by beating him, not caring for anything else other than carrying out its order.

Meanwhile, the F-4 leader was cruising within the nearby area when King appeared and confronted his opponent. He smiled mischievously as he tries to stall him. He knew what the F-4 member is up to, and he'll have to distract him until he gets what he wants.

"So, DDS student…did you figure it out the clue I gave you…? Are you just below average?"

"Where's Rui?! What did you do to him??"

"Please…stop pretending to be innocent…you know he's not what you think he is. He's the Joker Clow Beast…the most dangerous of all…"

"And I don't give a damn! Where is he??"

"Fine…you must, I'll tell you…but only if you beat me…here!"

King gave Tsukasa the buckle and cards and the f-4 leader wasted no time, inserting the card into the buckle and became Mask Rider Blade. Blade began the first assault, but to his surprise, as his opponent clasps his hands, a strange, 14th century-like shield appeared, blocking his sword strikes. Getting frustrated, Blade roused the SLASH LIZARD card and did another sword strike, and it only caused King to slightly stagger back. But before he was about to do a counterattack, King sensed an aura that he expected to happen, and he was excited to see this.

"I'll come back for you later, F-4/DDS student…but right now…I've got to go…"

King jumped high and levitated away, leaving a shouting Tsukasa behind who is demanding the whereabouts of Rui, but the Category King gleefully ignored it.

Back at the secret hideout, King arrived just to see Rui down on his knees, looking like he was about to throw up (as in vomiting), and then he was slowly reverting to his true form…that of the Joker Clow Beast, and King began to taunt him, but the Joker Clow Beast grabbed him and threw him against the Scarab Clow Beast, then made a run for it.

"Let him go…we have the Heart deck…now we wait and see what will happen next…and I hope it's going to involve wanton mayhem…"

Three minutes later, Rui managed to revert to human form even though the SPIRIT HUMAN card is no longer in his possession. As he was resting, Mask Rider Leangle arrived, having sensed the Joker's aura moments ago, and traced the aura here.

"So…I was right…you are the Joker…now stop disguising yourself and show me your full power…"

But before a fight was about to commence, Tsukasa arrived and grabbed his F-4 comrade and sped off. Leangle was tempted to go after him, but for some reason, he didn't. He just let them go, but he intended to go after the Joker when given the chance.

At a nearby pond, Tsukasa and Rui were alone, and after checking the Clow Detector, the F-4 leader was relieved that neither King or the Scarab Clow Beast are nearby. Now he can get some private conversation.

"Rui...please be honest...this guy who took you...did he meant what he said...? You're the Joker Clow Beast?? If so...where's the real Rui Hanazawa?"

Left with no choice, the so-called F-4 member decided to partially reveal to the F-4 leader about the real score on the real Rui Hanazawa, and why he poses as him, and is anticipating that he'll be rejected and be blacklisted.

"Very well...yes. I'm the Joker Clow Beast, and am among the 53 Clow Beasts created by the Madoushi...and our sole purpose is to destroy. The Clow Beast falling under the Categories Ace to Ten will do nothing except devour al human life within the Clow Kingdom. As for the Clow Royals, the Categories Jack to King...they're like generals of a monarchy, as they take a leadership-like positions, commanding the lower-ranked Clow Beasts as subordinates. The Madoushi gave the Clow Royals the ability to assume human forms, and hence the reason why they're here.

For some reasons unknown...among the Clow Beasts...one has a human form, and is different from the rest...he was not feral, but is also steadfast and kind, hence he was the first to be sealed by the Madoushi, as she deemed him too dangerous to her plans of committing a coup d'etat.

And since we were created to do this, Clow Reed decided to seal us in Clow Cards to imprison us so that we won't cause any more damages."

"But how were you unsealed? And who found you all in your card forms?"

"Someone...found us, but for some reason he brought all us inside a strange place which you humans call the "laboratory"...and the next thing we knew...half of us were unsealed, but due to Clow Reed's spell, some of the Categories Ace to Ten Clow Beasts were reduced to spirit forms but I, Chalice and the Clow Royals retained our original forms. Isaka...the Peacock Clow Beast...opted to stay and formed a partnership with Hiroshi Tennoji, and there the Rider System was born, and together they both formulated a way to give the Clow Beasts a new host body, and that's why the Digimons were chosen to act as the host to us."

"And you...why did you pose as Rui."

"Several months back, As I was contemplating on what to do next after holding the sealed card of Chalice...I saw the Human Clow Beast, who vaguely resembled the one who is your ancestor..."

"Adam..."

"Then we both stare at each other, but to my surprise, the Human Clow Beast lay on the ground, as he wanted me to seal him, and I did. There I used this card to assume human form, and for the first time, I feel different...feeling peace...and that I seemingly lost the craving for destruction. There the Human Clow Beast's voice spoke to me...and after hours of talking, we decided to work together and I decided to wander in this world to know more...to know if I should destroy this world or not."

"That seem to make sense...wait...what about Rui..."

"A few days after sealing the Human Clow Beast, I happened to saw your friend, who was wounded after falling off the mountain of Kodoma. He was fatally wounded and I was tempted to help him. Through the SPIRIT HUMAN card's power I read his mind and there I learned of what happened, so I pplaced him in a special pod...or rather a cocoon...I created to help him in recovering from his heavy wounds."

"Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"I cannot. If you get captured and brainwashed, not only you will suffer but also the real Rui. One this is over, I'll take you to him. Until then it will be a secret."

"You look...haggard..."

"Because of the CHANGE MANTIS and SPIRIT HUMAN cards...I was able to suppress my destructive craving...but without them, and along with the cards I collected, these cravings may return and I'll be out of control. And I don't have that much time..."

"Then I'll help you get those cards back. Leave it to me! Let's go, then!"

The two then left the pond and are heading to where King is hiding. Both were determined to stop them as well as to get the Heart cards back.

Meanwhile, Sojiro was travelling within Atami when he spotted a yellow canary bird flying, and the F-4 member recognized it, and seemed to sense something from the bird.

"That's...Natural. Shima's pet canary."

Sojiro, also a DDS students, began to apply his recently-acquired knowledge and followed the yellow bird, which led him to an abandoned bar, and when he went inside, he was surprised to see Kanata Saionji...dressed as a bar owner, with a blazer and pants with a hat. He wa surprised to see that nothing has changed, fearing that Shima's sacrifice was in vain. He then saw the 14-year old boy fiddling with a deck of playing cards, and then glanced at him.

"How many cards are there in a deck?"

"Thirteen."

"Four decks...thirteen each...how many...?"

"Fifty-two...what are you up to, Kanata?"

"Make that fifty-three...as the Joker is among the deck...and the death of all of these cards. and the same will be said for all of us humans..."

"What do you mean by that??"

"The Joker Clow Beast...he walks among you...and poses as one of you..."

"Why do you say that??"

"The three of us have Buckles developed by B.O.A.R.D., Spade, Diamond, Club. There is no Heart, yet one of you could use the Heart deck...and not one of you knew who Chalice is. He is one of you F-4."

"What are you trying to get at..."

Sojiro paused, as he realized what Kanata had just said. He has the Diamond Buckle, Tsukasa holds the Spades, and Kanata the Clubs. Akira's DNA wasn't compatible with Kanata's buckle, and that he destroyed the blueprint for the Suit Of Cups. Then he recalled that Rui hasn't been seen most of the time, and was starting to doubt him.

"Rui Hanazawa...he is the Joker Clow Beast in disguise...better seal him or its the end of us all...unless you want to die along with the rest..."

The F-4 member stormed out of the establishment in worry, fearing that Tsukasa and Akira, along with the rest of the DDS students, are in danger if they were near him. Back inside, Kanata smirked as he waited for the results of what will happen later, expecting the two F-4 members to lose, knowing that the Joker Clow Beast is too strong to be sealed.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

What a revelation. Now that the secret is out, this spells a lot of trouble for our heroes.

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The two F-4 members/DDS students takes on Scarab Clow Beast, but will they be able too, given the monster's powers?

Tomoyo makes a last-ditch efforts to get her fellow DDS schoolmates out of jail. Will she be successful this time?


	84. Sealing The Scarab

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

As you read last chapter, Rui Hanazawa is actually the Joker Clow Beast in disguise, and he explained why he posed as the missing F-4 member and blending in with the humans as well as why he was compelled to help the real Rui Hanazawa.

You also learned his secret on how he maintained a human guise and that he was originally a monster created to sow destruction, but thanks to the Human Clow Beast, the Joker has been tamed, but now he's in danger of reverting back to his beastial personality unless he gets his cards back, so now it's up to the F-4 leader/DDS student to get them.

And the DDS students inside the Atami Police Station gets a reprieve as well as they managed to clear their names. See below how they'll pull this off.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Inside DDS, Kyuu and Megumi were waiting inside the office of Principal Dan as Kyo is on his way with some fresh new clothes after telling him their situation. They were still embarrassed at the ordeal they went through, but the couple was calmed by the DDS founder after convincing them that he knew that someone set them up.

Kyo finally arrived and gave the two a set of new clothes to where. He turned around as Kyuu and Megumi went to the closet to put on their clothes, while wondering how to put a stop to the gossips since the lewd images began spreading all over the city. A few minutes later the two emerged and are fully clothed.

"About time…now then, Ms. Readman told me you two were set up, but how did this happened since you two don't recall every being in that position and happened out of the blue…"

Then all of the sudden, his cellphone beeped, and the younger Renjou answered it, and the caller turned out to be Sojiro Nishikado. He was a bit surprised that the F-4/Class F member calling him in an unexpected time.

"This better not be related to one of your girl-hunting…"

"This is way more important than that…it's Rui!"

"What about Rui??"

"He's not what he is…I believe he's a Clow Beast in disguise!"

"And just how the FUCK do you know that??"

"I'll fill you in later! Right now meet me at Atami, and better bring your friends with you!"

After that he turned to Kyuu and told him the situation. Needless to say, the elder Renjou twin was surprised to hear this, and in a state of disbelief, but his younger twin provided a theory on this.

"When the F-4 decided to enroll here, Rui was the only one to turn it down, and remember the Clow Beast named Chalice? He's a Clow Beast but at times he helped us out…and Rui was most of the time not involved…but perhaps the only one who can provide us an answer is Tsukasa himself, so we'd better get going…"

And so the Renjou twins departed from DDS to head out to Atami, while the DDS Staff and Megumi were wondering what would happen next. All they could do now is to wait for the results of what Kyuu and Kyo bring once they contacted them.

Somewhere within Atami, Sojiro was cruising on his motorcycle looking sideways to see if "Rui" is somewhere in sight, and he was pissed that a Clow Beast is masquerading as the real Rui. Then the image of Chalice flashed in his thoughts, and slowly discerned that it all fits in.

"If that's so…then I'll have to seal him myself if I find him. I don't know how Kanata knows about this…but perhaps it's due to the Category Ace possessing him…"

He shook his heads and concentrated on the task at hand, and increased the speed on the pedal, concerned that both Tsukasa and Akira are in danger of getting killed, should the fake Rui decided to assault the two.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and "Rui" arrived at the secret hideout where King and the Scarab Clow Beast are staying, but to their dismay both have already abandoned this place, and realized that the Heart cards were still in King's possession, and they both have to work double time in finding them before Rui loses control of himself.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 83: _Sukarabu no Chouin_**

Atami Police Station. Tomoyo was clutching her ribcage as she struggles to get back inside, ignoring the pain she felt after being shoved out by one of the unruly cops. She realized that she has to reveal her trump card so that the cops inside would stop harassing her friends.

Inside, the policemen involved were trying to pressure Nenene, Miyako and Kite to admit that they were behind the spate of spreading lewd photos and that they were engaged in "cyber-sex scandal", in which they firmly denied, as well as she struggled to protect the two younger teens behind her.

The officer-in-charge then had his subordinates hold onto Kite and Miyako, threatening to remove their towels and take pictures of the two younger teens if Nenene doesn't comply. Tomoyo finally made her way in and showed to them her DDS badge, telling them that she has proof to prove their innocence, but when asked to produce one, the Class S member realized that she must've left the video-cam outside, but in a display of insensitive arrogance, the cop, who is quite fat, dragged her out by pulling her hair, and then threw her outside the station, further injuring, and added insult by insulting and spitting her.

"Why don't you run home and videotape yourself masturbating, you bitch!"

But the fat cop became paralyzed with fear as the superintendent of Atami saw this while holding the videocam of Tomoyo, and he was very livid.

"That...was uncalled for. Inside the precinct...NOW!"

The fat cop immediately complied, and the superintendent instructed one of his escorts to take her inside and have a nurse-in-charge check on her. He then said something to her before going inside.

"I know who you are…and that you're from DDS. I saw the footage and I'll make sure the authorities will see this..."

"My friends...the cops inside are pressuring them to admit that..." Tomoyo explained, but the superintendent waved his hands and silenced her.

"Not to worry…I'll get on to it."

The superintendent rushed in and saw everything, and had the arrogant cops fall in line, and then began to make his announcement.

"The three of you...you're all dismissed. I won't tolerate such grave misconduct and for injuring a minor. And I'll have you all placed under technical arrested for what you did. MEN! LOCK THEM UP!"

The officers involved were incarcerated and the superintendent apologized and vowed to solve this matter at once, while providing them robes so that they can cover their modesties. Kite went to Tomoyo after being informed of what happened to her. This didn't sit well and was about to get his kunai daggers but she told her lover that it's all accounted for.

Somewhere within Atami, Tsukasa and Rui were searching everywhere for King his subordinate when Rui "sensed" their presence, which leads them to a parking space of a building, and there they found their search, but Tsukasa advised to Rui to stay hidden while he deals with the two.

"King! Hand over the cards...NOW!"

"No way! Not by my hair or my chinny-chin-chin! Scarab...sick him!"

The Scarab Clow Beast appeared and prepares to attack, and the F-4/Class F leader was prepared and armored up as Mask Rider Blade. Blade did several attacks and got the upper hand, but the Scarab Clow Beast froze time, allowing him to go behind his opponent, and when time was unfreeze, Blade was walloped several times, and is on the verge of losing. King watches in glee at this, and since neither he nor the Clow Beast saw Rui, the other F-4 member was unaffected.

Rui watches the fight, and noticed that King wasn't affected by the Scarab Clow Beast's powers, and notices that King was holding a white cloth, and deduced that the cloth must be the key in all of this, so he confronted King and tried to grab it, but King was surprised that he accidentally dropped it, and King was forced to show his trump card, revealing himself as the Caucasus Clow Beast.

"You should've stayed away...why are you holding back your full potential? Isn't it that you were created to devour life here? Now I guess I'll have to force you to revert to your Joker form!"

Rui thought fast, and spits on the Caucasus Clow Beast's eyes, blinding him momentarily, allowing him to get the cloth and threw it towards Blade. He then told the armored F-4 leader the secret of the cloth, and so the fight resumed. This time only Blade and the Scarab Clow Beast can move as Rui and the Caucasus Clow Beast were frozen in time, and this allowed Blade to concentrate on fighting without worrying. He rouses the TACKLE BOAR card, and after executing the move, he roused the SLASH LIZARD and did a sword-slicing attack. Seeing that his opponent was sufficiently weakened, he took out three cards, rousing them.

"THUNDER..."

"KICK."

"MACH..."

The cards roused were the THUNDER DEER, KICK LOCUST and MACH JAGUAR...and the three cards levitated into the air, before disappearing into his armor, and a voice spoke within his armor, chanting "LIGHTNING SONIC". Blade ran fast and executed a lightning kick, knocking it out and he threw a card, sealing it. The Caucasus Clow Beast and Rui were able to move again, and realized what happened, and this didn't sit well with the Category King.

"Bask at your victory for now, human...but you haven't won yet...I still have the cards...and the Joker will be reawakened...ha-ha-ha..."

He disappeared after jumping away from the open cliff, leaving the two F-4 members behind, assured that the Joker's revival is inevitable. As the two F-4 members were pondering what to do next, a figure was seen in silhouette, and vaguely dressed like Clow Reed. A smirk can bee seen and raised what appeared to be a staff, vaguely glowing, and Rui was starting to complulse, feeling a dark aura wanting to get out. He ran off with Tsukasa following, not noticing the person with the staff standing behind a pillar. At the same pond area, Rui was kneeling down, as he used his will power to calm himself, and the F-4 leader came to his side.

"It's no use...I may not be strong enough to suppress the Joker within me...I was careless..."

"Clow Beast or not...you took Rui's place so that while you pose as him, and you did this to heal the real Rui of his wounds...and that makes you one of us..."

"HE IS NOT ONE OF US!"

The two teens turned around to see Sojiro and the Renjou brothers arriving and were already wearing their belts, and they are poised to attack. Tsukasa blocked their way and told them not to press on with their assault.

"Guys...don't. He's on our side...just like Shima..."

"Unlike Shima...Kanata, or rather, the Category Ace...said that he's dangerous to all of us, even for the Clow Beast...he is not Rui..."

Kyo stared at the scene, recalling his first encounter with Chalice, and seeing Rui in front of him, realized that it was him. He approached him despite the others' protests.

"Are you really the Joker?"

"Yes..."

"And you're Chalice as well...?"

"Yes..."

"Then where's the real Rui...?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"Then I'll make you tell us..."

Sojiro butted in between the conversation, becoming Mask Rider Garren, and took out his Gunrouser, but Tsukasa became Mask Rider Blade and brandishes his Blayrouser while shielding Rui. He was determined to protect him since he's the only one to know where the real Rui is hidden.

At the top of a nearby bridge, the scene showed a person who was at the parking lot. That person was dressed like Clow Reed, but the face was not shown, hence it is not known who this person is, but the wicked smirk is shown as the two F-4/Class F members are about to be locked in combat over the Joker's apprehension.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Another Clow Beast has been sealed, and that card is the Category Ten of Spades: TIME SCARAB. With one card more to sealed, the Spades deck will be completed. What will happen if Tsukasa rouses the Category Queen AND the King card?

F4 vs. F-4...this is something you readers are not expecting...and who's the person who appeared just now? And why is that person dressed like Clow Reed??

**_Preview:_**

It's Tsukasa Domyouji vs. Sojiro Nishikado - - or rather Mask Rider Blade vs. Mask Rider Garren. The two F-4 members will fight it out on what to do with the fake Rui...and what will Kyuu and Kyo do in this kind of situation...will they join in on the fray? Or just observe?


	85. Fushion Jack Wars: Blade vs Garren

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

The story you're reading now is more complicated than you expected, as Class F gets into a tussle on what to do with Rui Hanazawa, who turned out to be fake and is the Joker Clow Beast in disguise, and the only one to know the real Rui's location.

Tsukasa defends him while Sojiro wants him sealed out of the fact that he's dangerous to everyone. Kyuu and Kyo are also caught in the crossfire, not sure what to do next. How will they try to act when they're not sure what to do?

And who's the person dressed as Clow Reed? What's that person up to? What role will that person play? And what about the Joker? What will happen to him?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the same pond area, Rui was kneeling down, as he used his will power to calm himself, and the F-4 leader came to his side.

"It's no use...I may not be strong enough to suppress the Joker within me...I was careless..."

"Clow Beast or not...you took Rui's place so that while you pose as him, and you did this to heal the real Rui of his wounds...and that makes you one of us..."

"HE IS NOT ONE OF US!"

The two teens turned around to see Sojiro and the Renjou brothers arriving and were already wearing their belts, and they are poised to attack. Tsukasa blocked their way and told them not to press on with their assault.

"Guys...don't. He's on our side...just like Shima..."

"Unlike Shima...Kanata...or rather, the Category Ace...said that he's dangerous to all of us, even for the Clow Beast...he is not Rui..."

Kyo stared at the scene, recalling his first encounter with Chalice, and seeing Rui in front of him, realized that it was him. He approached him despite the others' protests.

"Are you really the Joker?"

"Yes..."

"And you're Chalice as well...?"

"Yes..."

"Then where's the real Rui...?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"Then I'll make you tell us..."

Sojiro butted in between the conversation, becoming Mask Rider Garren, and took out his Gunrouser, but Tsukasa became Mask Rider Blade and brandishes his Blayrouser while shielding Rui. He was determined to protect him since he's the only one to know where the real Rui is hidden.

At the top of a nearby bridge, the scene shows a the same person who was at the parking lot. It was the person dressed like Clow Reed, but the face was not shown, hence it is not known who this person is, but the wicked smirk is shown as the two F-4/Class F members are about to be locked in combat over the Joker's apprehension.

Kyuu sees enough and couldn't stand by watching his fellow DDS students fight among themselves and decided to intervene. He stands in the middle and waived his arms sideways.

"Enough! No more fighting!"

The two armored Class F members stood in surprise at Kyuu's gesture and the Class Q member made a last-ditch plea to change their minds.

"I say we give this guy a chance...he's the reason why you guys broke free from Isaka's control...he's the reason why Tsukushi was saved...and he's the one who gave you the Category Queen card..."

The person standing at the bridge smirked at the scene and decided to have a little fun and slowly aimed the staff at Garren, and the staff's tip glowed in black light.

"_This looks interesting…maybe I'll have a little fun here…a little conflict should do the trick…after all…you're all fighting over the Joker Clow Beast…perhaps I can add a little torment on that one over there…_"

Somewhere inside an unspecified establishment, a man covered in silhouette was standing outside a room, which appeared to be a freezer. The man smirked as the door of the chamber opened and an unknown figure came out, and the man in silhouette shows out the pictures of his intended target.

"This is your target…whether he's dead and/or alive…bring him to me."

The unknown figure then left the establishment to go after his assigned target. The man then went to the other chamber and released the lock, and another figure emerges, and was given another set of instructions. And shown in the pictures are Sakura and Syaoran!

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 85: _Fusion Jack Wars_**

DDS Mansion, an hour later. Nenene and the three DDS students arrived after clearing their names over the cyber-sex scandal, and that the seven DDS students involved were exonerated, after Tomoyo showed the footage to the police and the rest of the authorities, so now King is the object of manhunt. Kite escorted Tomoyo to her house after arriving at the mansion, leaving Nenene and Miyako alone.

"So...your schoolmates are currently out, huh?"

"Yeah...Class C and S should be back within an hour or so...so that basically leaves me..."

Their conversation was cut as the Clow Detector picked up a signal, and then another showed up, and it revealed the signals of Blade and Garren, but there is no Clow Beast signal so the two females were baffled at what's going on. They decided to try contacting them.

Back at Atami, Kyuu was still trying to persuade Garren to halt his attack while suggesting that Rui be given a chance to explain and spare him at the moment. The red and gray-armored F-4 member was hesitant to accept the suggestion but suddenly his mind was filled with images of the Joker Clow Beast committing a series of terrifying attacks, and that sent him on a panicking frenzy, and began to go forward, ready to shoot down the Class Q leader in one shot, but Blade grabbed him and both jumped out of the way, and Rui jumped aside to avoid the attack.

"Sojiro! What's gone over you?! You almost killed Kyuu!"

Rui sensed a vague aura and glanced at the nearby bridge but the person dressed like Clow Reed quickly disappeared to another nearby area. Kyo also noticed that someone was watching near the bridge, but before he could get a visual, he failed to see it. He glanced back at the two F-4 members and was surprised that they roused their respective cards, and stared wide-eyed at hearing Blade and Garren's Rouse Absorbers' voices.

"ABSORB QUEEN..."

"FUSION JACK..."

"ABSORB QUEEN..."

"FUSION JACK...

Both the F-4 members' armors were upgraded to Jack form and the two began to hover in the air, exchanging barrage of punches and kicks, and neither backing away from one another, as both were detrermined in their beliefs. Garren was determined to seal the Joker while Blade was determined to protect the Joker knowing that the Joker is not really evil or dangerous.

"Sojiro...please listen...the Joker Clow Beast...he's not really bad...give him a chance to..."

"Open your eyes! I've seen a vision of what the Joker can do...if I don't seal him...it will spell the end of us all! You'll regret this if you keep on insisting that...monster...remained scot-free...!"

The armored, diamond-symboled F-4 member fired more shots from his Gunrouser but the Spade-symboled Tsukasa flew sidewys to avoid the shots, and kept his distance to avoid getting hit at close range.

At the bushes below, the person dressed like Clow Reed decided to raise the stakes, as the person glanced at the two DDS students beside Rui, and this gave the intruder an idea on how to make things tense. lifting the staff, the intruder placed an additional spell on the already confused Sojiro, placing hallucinatng images of the Joker Clow Beast, and when Garren looked down he mistook Kyuu and Kyo as a pair of Jokers, and acted in a paranoid way, taking out three cards and swiped them on his Gunrouser.

"FIRE..."

"BULLET..."

"RAPID..."

The cards roused were the FIRE FLY, BULLET ARMADILLO, and the RAPID PECKER cards, and Garren executed the _BURNING SHOT_, firing indiscriminately at Rui and the Renjou twins, who frantically tried to avoid getting hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?? HEY! What are you trying to do??" Kyo shouted.

Blade also saw this and tried to get Garren to stop, but the spell also caused Garren to mistook his F-4 comrade as the Joker and he opened fired, and Blade decided to let his friend chase him to avoid getting the other hurt. As the two armored F-4 members left, Rui and the Renjou brothers followed.

At DDS mansion, Miyako and Nenene were baffled at the movement of Blade and Garren's signals, and they slowly theorized that they're fighting against each other. They wondered why they're doing this. She tried to contact them but couldn't get through, apparently due to signal interference, so she tried to send a text message to either Class Q or R. Now all she has to do is to wait.

Going back, the fight between the two armored F-4 members reached a depot in Atami, with the Renjou brothers and Rui following behind, seeing that the fight won't stop anytime soon. They both realize that if they don't do something either or both the F-4 members would end up getting hurt. Rui was also starting to get concerned over the two, but he didn't notice tht the person who dresses up like Clow Reed, was getting a bit near and aimed the staff while staying hidden. As the staff glowed, Rui felt that dark aura was slightly threatening to emerge, and he feared that the two Class Q and F members might get hurt further and so he fled while keeping himself from "exploding".

Seeing that this conlict has to end, Blade rouses the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards and performed the _LIGHTNING SLASH_, and made a direct hit which Garren fell to the ground and his buckle fell off, reverting back to normal. Kyuu and Kyo stood in front of the two Class F members, telling them to stop fighting.

"Alright...that's enough! We're DDS students! Our job is to investigate! So it'd be best if we interrogate Rui and get...huh? Where's Rui??"

Kyuu blinked his eyes at what his younger twin brother had just said, and turn around, noticing that Rui was gone. He realized that he must've fled. And this didn't sit well.

"I'd think we should call it a day and start looking for..."

Kyuu's suggestion was cut short when a figure emerged from the corner of a storage house, which appeared to be a Clow Beast covered in mechanical devices. It was heading towards the four DDS students, but unknown to them, the intruder seemed to be glancing at Blade.

"Just great...a Clow Beast looking like a cyborg..." Kyo whined as he and his elder twin brother braced themselves as a new fight is about to commence.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

What a fight...but a stalemate as Rui ran off so that he won't harm any of the four DDS students. And the Clow Reed impersonator showed up again, this time the impersonator did something to Rui!

And who's the monster that looked like a cyborg? Sure it looks like a Clow Beast...but is it really a Clow Beast??

**_Preview:_**

As Tsukasa, Sojiro, Kyuu and Kyo deal with the new attacker, DDS comes under attack, and Sakura and Syaoran are the targets!


	86. Enter The Trials

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Sorry if last chapter is too short for you…but I promise that this one will make up for it. You've seen how the conflict arises when the four DDS are locked in a physical debate on whether to seal the Joker or not, and then some intruder dressed like Clow Reed did something to Rui that made him feel…uncontrollable.

And…new trouble arises as someone unleashed two cyborg-like figures to go after someone…but you'll have to guess who they are and who is their target.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

"Alright...that's enough! We're DDS students! Our job is to investigate! So it'd be best if we interrogate Rui and get...huh? Where's Rui??"

Kyuu blinked his eyes at what his younger twin brother had just said, and turn around, noticing that Rui was gone. He realized that he must've fled. And this didn't sit well.

"I'd think we should call it a day and start looking for..."

Kyuu's suggestion was cut short when a figure emerged from the corner of a storage house, which appeared to be a Clow Beast covered in mechanical devices. It was heading towards the four DDS students, but unknown to them, the intruder seemed to be glancing at Blade.

The Renjou brothers realized that they were targeted and so they took out their mobile phones and punched the codes, then they inserted it into their belts, and both transformed into Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma. They glanced at the intruder, who resembled a human-like cricket, and it resembled a Clow Beast.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 86: _Raikou no Turaiaru_**

Kyuu and Kyo, as Beta and Gamma, began to go after the approaching intruder, and began the first wave of assaults, delivering a barrage of punches, but the attacker simply shoved them aside and proceeded to go forward. Not deterred, Kyo inserted the Gamma Shot and pressed the ENTER button on the Gamma Phone.

Gamma Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE"

Kyo punched the intruder from behind, and it staggered forward towards Kyuu, who did the same with the Beta Shot, and the intruder fell down. Blade approached the fallen attacker and decided to seal it with the Clow Card, and when he threw the card at it, the armored monster stood up, and the card was absorbed into it and was re-energized.

"You got to be kidding…"

The F-4 leader was taken by surprise as the re-energized attacker delivered a huge blow to the armored Renjou brothers, sending the twin brothers to the ground, their phones detached and they reverted to normal, both clutching their chest and are in pain. Sojiro got up but was slapped aside, knocking him out, and Tsukasa realized that he's the only one left. Unwilling to let any harm come to his fellow DDS students, he decided to let the attacker chase him, and so the de-armored F-4 leader taunted his pursuer to come after him, and the chase begins.

At the unspecified establishment, the man who unleashed the figure to go after Tsukasa smiled at his handiwork on the monitor, seeing how successful his creation was. Now he pressed a button at the table, which appeared to be a microphone speaker.

"Good work, Trial B…good work. Bring him to me even if he's half-dead."

He then pressed another button, in which the monitor showed the DDS campus. He now has another thing set in his mind and pressed another button, and spoke to someone via the microphone. He then gave another command.

"Trial S…you know what to do…kill Sakura Kinomoto at all cost. Regardless of the cost, don't leave her alive. Understand? Kill those who get in your way. Destroy the school if you have to. Just make sure you complete your mission."

At DDS, Classes are running as usual, and the atmosphere is peaceful. Several students had just got out of their classroom to line up at the cafeteria, ready to eat lunch. It was jam-packed and almost all seats were taken.

At one table, Meiling and Sakura had just returned to school after completing a mission which a case was solved, and then Syaoran arrived to join them. The Hong Kong-born female DDS student smiled and left so that her two Class S classmates can share some tender moments together. She wondered why Tomoyo haven't arrived yet.

Then the next scene became a rather tense moment as Trial S barged into the cafeteria by smashing its way through the wall, and two DDS students standing in front were caught, and their necks were snapped by Trial S' hands, killing them on the spot. As Sakura stood up, she noticed that Trial S is glancing at her while the intruder pointed its fingers at her.

"Sakura Kinomoto…you cannot be allowed to exist…you must be terminated."

"Who are you?? What do you want with me?? And who sent you??"

But Trial S did not reply and instead went forward, and when several other DDS students realized that Sakura was being targeted, they jumped in between, ten began to brawl with the intruder while five others aided Class S in getting away from the cafeteria. As the three Class S members were a few meters away from the cafeteria, they were startled when the cafeteria exploded, and several bodies were thrown out, with the unknown attacker emerging. Syaoran realize what is happening and is determined to protect his lover.

"Sakura…get going…find a way to get out. It seems that you're the target. Meiling…get everyone out of here. I'll try to lure it out of the campus."

The Cardcaptor was hesitant to do this, but changed her mind as five more DDS students were killed as they got too close to Trial S. She ran out of the building and heading towards the gate. Trial S was about to give chase when Syaoran took out a long kitchen knife and blocked the attacker's path.

"You're not going after my girlfriend. You even killed innocent lives just for her…now either you leave or I kill you right here and now. You'd better choose now or else I won't give you a second chance. WHAT WILL IT BE??"

At the secret establishment, the man watching the devastation became intrigued after hearing what Syaoran just said, and an idea formed in his head. He ten pressed the microphone button and began to give out his next instruction.

"Hmm…perhaps a ransom would make a good tactic to get her to come to us…Trial S…attack that boy…make sure he's critically injured so he won't fight back. Once he's down, take him with you and tell her that either she surrenders or you kill the boy. Go!"

Trial S received his instruction and attacked the male Class S member. Due to several witnesses, the Chinese DDS student couldn't risk using his talismans in front of everyone, so he had to resort using bladed weapons, and even though he made several strikes, it didn't put a dent on the armored attacker. Then, Trial S grabbed Syoaran and discharged a powerful jolt of electricity and this was too much for the Class S member.

At the conference room, the DDS staff members and Principal Dan learned of the incidence and ordered Ms. Katagiri to call the police, while instructing other staff officials to go help the injured students. One of the staff members was looking at the window and told the principal to look outside. Both opened the window and saw the scene below them and they could hear the conversation, and were shocked at what they saw.

At the school grounds, Sakura was unable to move as she saw Trial S carrying an injured Syaoran, who was badly burned and not moving. It appeared that the male Class S member has suffered from 3rd degree burns, and was bleeding all over as he was dragged along the way.

"Sakura Kinomoto…you must surrender now…or I kill this boy…what will it be…?"

At this point, Meiling jumps in on the scene and delivered a barrage of kung fu fists and kicks, but this didn't distract the intruder as the attacker impaled its claws on her gut as deep as it could, and then held her there and lifts her up, blood leaking out of her stomach.

"Now…you have two lives at stake…surrender now or I kill both of them…"

Tears fell from her eyes as she couldn't bear to lose her two friends, and had no choice but to surrender, but then Tasumi Hongou attacked from behind using a fire extinguisher, firing the contents at its face, but Trial S drops Syaoran and jabs its claws on Hongou's chest, and then punched him towards a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"ENOUGH! You won already! I surrender! Just release them!"

Trial S dropped Meiling as well as it approaches the beleaguered Cardcaptor/DDS student, but then Ryu Amakusa entered the fray as he was driving an unmanned car, and jumped out of it as the car crashed onto the attacker. Other DDS students grabbed Syaoran, Meiling and Hongou away from the burning wreckage, and Ryu approached the female Class S member to calm her down.

"Sakura…do you know why that thing is after you?"

"No…no idea…"

Kazuma adjusted his glasses as he saw a vaguely moving object within the burning wreckage, and his eyes widen as he got a more familiar visual. It was Trial S, and it didn't show a single scratch on its body.

"No way…that thing's still alive…of course! It's mechanical!"

Sakura was equally shocked at this, and was unwilling to let more blood spill because of her. She decided to leave DDS while the attacker is busy untangling itself from the wreckage.

"It's me that thing's after! If I get away from anyone, then at least I'll be the target, I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"No, Sakura! You might get hurt!"

Ryu's pleas went unheard as the Cardcaptor ran off from the gates of DDS, and Trial S was soon freed, and calmly headed towards the gate where Sakura went, its primary objective was still the same: The capture and/or murder of Sakura Kinomoto.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

That was one bloody chapter…and Sakura's on the losing end…

Who are the Trials? And what do they want with Tsukasa and Sakura?? And who's the guy controlling them??

**_Preview:_**

Tsukasa managed to outrun his pursuer, but is far from being safe, as he finds a weakened Rui, and gave him the FUSION WOLF card and left.

There he finds Miyako, Tomoyo and Kite, and the four of them began to work out on who they are facing. Will they be able to find a way to defeat those so-called Trials?


	87. The Chase

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter was really bloody...and a lot of students were killed and injured. And it's all because of Trial S. Who is he and why is he after Sakura??

Speaking of Sakura, looks like Class S is once again in disarray now that the Li cousins, Meiling and Syoaran were severly injured, and are now in critical condition after being impaled and electrocuted by the unknown attacker, and with the Cardcaptor on the run, they'll have to be put on the sidelines.

This chapter we focus back on Class F as the Tsukasa has to outsmart his pursuer, now that Sojiro, Kyuu and Kyo are also down.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the school grounds, Sakura was unable to move as she saw Trial S carrying an injured Syaoran, who was badly burned and not moving. It appeared that the male Class S member has suffered from 3rd degree burns, and was bleeding all over as he was dragged along the way.

"_Sakura Kinomoto…you must surrender now…or I kill this boy…what will it be…?_"

At this point, Meiling jumps in on the scene and delivered a barrage of kung fu fists and kicks, but this didn't distract the intruder as the attacker impaled its claws on her gut as deep as it could, and then held her there and lifts her up, blood leaking out of her stomach.

"_Now…you have two lives at stake…surrender now or I kill both of them…_"

Tears fell from her eyes as she couldn't bear to lose her two friends, and had no choice but to surrender, but then Tasumi Hongou attacked from behind using a fire extinguisher, firing the contents at its face, but Trial S drops Syaoran and jabs its claws on Hongou's chest, and then punched him towards a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"ENOUGH! You won already! I surrender! Just release them!"

Trial S dropped Meiling as well as it approaches the beleaguered Cardcaptor/DDS student, but then Ryu Amakusa entered the fray as he was driving an unmanned car, and jumped out of it as the car crashed onto the attacker. Other DDS students grabbed Syaoran, Meiling and Hongou away from the burning wreckage, and Ryu approached the female Class S member to calm her down.

"Sakura…do you know why that thing is after you?"

"No…no idea…"

Kazuma adjusted his glasses as he saw a vaguely moving object within the burning wreckage, and his eyes widen as he got a more familiar visual. It was Trial S, and it didn't show a single scratch on its body.

"No way…that thing's still alive…of course! It's mechanical!"

Sakura was equally shocked at this, and was unwilling to let more blood spill because of her. She decided to leave DDS while the attacker is busy untangling itself from the wreckage.

"It's me that thing's after! If I get away from anyone, then at least I'll be the target, I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"No, Sakura! You might get hurt!"

Ryu's pleas went unheard as the Cardcaptor ran off from the gates of DDS, and Trial S was soon free and calmly headed towards the gate where Sakura went, its primary objective was still the same: The capture and/or murder of Sakura Kinomoto.

As Sakura continued to run, Trial s began to gain speed in pursuing her, but briefly paused as five police cars and fifteen ambulances arrived, and the policemen pointed their guns at the intruder, telling it to surrender.

Trial S saw a parked car and lifted it, holding it for a few seconds before throwing it at the vehicles in front, resulting in an explosion, destroying the police cars and the ambulances, along with the people involved. After that Trial S continued its objective and resumed its hunt for the Cardcaptor.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 87: _no Tsesiyu_**

At the Atami depot, Sojiro Nishikado managed to gather his will power and got up, as he realized that their unknown attacker, Trial D, was no longer around, and then went to the Renjou brothers who are still dazed after being struck down by their unknown attacker.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine…_nii-san_…what about you?"

"Same here…but…ouch…who…or what is that thing? It attacked us and…hey, that thing went after Tsukasa! And Rui…he's gone!"

"Now we got double trouble…first we're dealing with the insane Kabata…then Rui is said to be the Joker Clow Beast…and now a terminator on the loose…"

Kyo paused his whining as he answered his cellphone which just rang, and when he answered it, it was Yukihira, and as the minutes went by, he was silent after being told of the situation.

"You've got to be…twenty died at the cafeteria…Meiling and Syaoran what?? And now Sakura's being stalked by a what?? What a coincidence…some monster in a similar equipment just whacked us aside and went after Tsukasa! Alright…we'll get there as soon as we can!"

Kyuu and Sojiro looked at Kyo after closing the line, and then they were told about the discussion. They were shocked at what they just heard, and now they realized that they are now facing a bigger threat than the Clow Royals.

"Hmm…suppose they're from B.O.A.R.D.? Tennoji has a lot of knowledge in making the Rider System…"

"Use your coconut, Nishikado…B.O.A.R.D. created the Rider System…not Clow Beasts…"

"Kyo, watch your language…"

"But Tennoji and his scientists created a device that unseals the Clow Beasts…who knows…wait…the Rider System involves the Clow Beasts' powers, then infusing it with the Card Suits…and…"

"DNA…OF COURSE! We're talking science here!"

It took Kyuu almost half a minute to deduce where the discussion leads to, as he realized that the DNA of the Clow Beast may have been a factor in creating the Trials. Now they glanced at each other and came up with an agreement. Kyuu and Kyo will head to DDS to assess the situation and try to find Sakura. Sojiro will go look for Tsukasa. The three left and parted ways.

At DDS Mansion , Miyako was still looking at the monitor of the PC, feeling apprehensive about what happened minutes ago. Then a mailman arrived to give a package named to Miyako. Nenene received it and the mailman left. As the two females opened it, they were surprised to see the contents. It was a box, and inside was a card, and they learned what card it is: the **Category King Of Hearts: _EVOLUTION PARADOXA_**.

"Do you think it's a Digimon, Miyako?"

"Hmm…not sure, Nenene…but it sure is a Clow Royal…Karasuma sent it, huh? Wonder how he sealed it, considering that Clow Royals are too strong and that they can blend well with us humans…"

Elsewhere within Atami, Tsukasa was still on the run from the pursuing Trial D, but he stopped as he saw Rui slumped on the ground. Rui managed to use all of his will power to suppress the dark aura within him as to not revert back to being the Joker Clow Beast, but in the process he became exhausted and was blacked out.

Thirty minutes later, Tsukasa arrived at the Makino house, and Tsukushi was surprised to see her two friends looking ragged. After putting Rui on her bed, Tsukasa then gave instructions to his lover before leaving the house, knowing that if he stays here the unidentified assailant will strike the Makino family and he is unwilling to let that happen.

"You want me to what?? Keep Rui here until you comeback? And…what…Do not to call the Hanazawa family?? Tsukasa, what's going on??"

"Someone's after me, and I'm the primary target. If others get in the thing's way, they'll end up getting hurt or killed, and I don't want that to happen. That's why I decided to leave for now. I'll be back once that…thing is defeated."

At Tsukushi's room, a still-weakened Rui overheard the conversation, as he just woke up, and he wanted to object, but his current condition prevented him from getting up. Then he noticed a card beside the table. As he took it to look, he was surprised at what the cared was: **Category Jack Of Hearts: _FUSION WOLF_**.

"_Tsukasa…why…why risk your life for me…?_"

The F-4 leader left the Makino house and is heading for DDS mansion in hopes that some of the DDS students are there so that he can ask for help. An hour later, the F-4 leader arrived, and was surprised to see that only Miyako and Nenene are there, and asked if the others are still here.

"Kite is escorting Tomoyo at a hospital after what happened at Atami…"

Tsukasa was quite agitated when told about how the police there mishandled the case, and that it took a surprise inspection from the visiting superintendent to solve their dilemma. She also said that Anita and Junior are on their way here, and then it was her turn to be concerned about what Tsukasa told her.

Their conversation was interrupted when Trial D bursts inside the house by smashing the walls, and the two females were surprised by Trial D's appearance. And it took Nenene to discern what kind of attacker Trial D was.

"A cybernetic Clow Beast, I believe…Tsukasa…you think you can seal it…?"

"Worth a try…it's better than nothing…"

Tsukasa didn't waste anytime, inserting the CHANGE BEETLE card into the spade Buckle, and metallic belt straps fasten around his waist. He did the usual pose and chants "HENSHIN", and pulled the lever from the buckle, and the center portion of the buckle flipped, revealing the Spade symbol, and it was followed by the blue projection wall which flashed from the buckle and went forward, knocking Trial S away, and the F-4 leader went through the projection wall, emerging in an armor and became Mask Rider Blade.

Blade wasted no time and attacked the attacker with a barrage of sword slash with Nenene and Miyako cheering on, and after several minutes, the armored F-4 leader believed that now is the time and roused the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards, and executed the LIGHTNING SLASH, sending the attacker crashing against the wall, falling outside.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

That was one bloody chapter…and Sakura's on the losing end…

Who are the Trials? And what do they want with Tsukasa and Sakura?? And who's the guy controlling them??

**_Preview:_**

Rui gets into a problem of his own. Restraining his reawakening power is one thing, but Kanata picking a fight with him is another...now that's double trouble.

See the next chapter to see who will win this one.


	88. Leangle vs Joker Clow Beast

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Hope you readers weren't bored on the long chase scene involving Tsukasa Domyouji…but its part of the story and it puts a lot of emphasis on the Trials…additional villains of this fic. Soon you'll get to know who sent them and why it attacked selected DDS students.

Aside from where we left off from the last chapter which involves the F-4 leader, this chapter will also focus on two things:

- Sakura facing her pursuer…Trial S;

- And Rui gets an unexpected visit…Kanata Saionji, aka Mask Rider Leangle!

Expect a lot of action scenes as the perpetrator will soon be revealed.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Blade wasted no time and attacked the attacker with a barrage of sword slash with Nenene and Miyako cheering on, and after several minutes, the armored F-4 leader believed that now is the time and roused the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards, and executed the LIGHTNING SLASH, sending the attacker crashing against the wall, falling outside.

The armored F-4 member then took out a Clow Card and tossed it towards the attacker, but to his, and to the girls' surprise, instead of the attacker getting absorbed into the card, the card was absorbed into Trial D's body, and worse, Trial D was seemingly re-energized. Getting up, the android delivered more punches and Blade was reeling. He tried to rouse more cards, but he was overtaken by the Trial.

At that point, Nenene took a bucket of water and jammed it onto the Trial's head, and Miyako and the armored F-4 leader made a dash outside the house and jumped inside Nenene's car, and Nenene followed, taking the wheel and drove off. Neighbors were attracted by the ruckus and went inside the DDS mansion, only to be killed off by the attacking Trial. Trial D began to make calculations on where to go next to cut off the time so that it can predict his target's next movement.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 88: _Rengeru vs. Joka _**

Kyuu and Kyo arrived at DDS and were surprised at the scene that caught their attention. There were several police cars and ambulances lining up and a pair of firefighter trucks dousing the flames inside the cafeteria area of the main building. The Renjou brothers were approached by Ryu and told them what happened.

"...and that's how it happened...Syaoran and Meiling, along with Hongou-sensei, are critically injured. Sakura was forced to leave DDS fearing that everyone else might get hurt, and she couldn't bear with such a burden..."

"Maybe it's for the best. If the thing who caused this ruckus is a Clow Beast, then maybe Sakura can seal it. I mean...she's the Cardcaptor, right? Suppose she could seal it..."

"Kyo...Ryu...we can't just sit here and do nothing...we'd better go to the DDS Mansion and see if Miyako can help us...Kazuma, stay with the others. Megumi, Kinta...try to contact Class C. We could use their help."

"No problem! We'll get right on it."

"Kyuu...please be careful..."

The three boys nodded and left immediately leaving the three Class Q members behind. They went to the parking lot to board onto the Side Basher. Kyo took the driver's seat while Kyuu and Ryu sat on the side car passenger seat, and they sped off towards Tomoeda.

"I wonder who wanted to attack Sakura...and...it doesn't add up...first was Tsukasa and now her..."

Kyuu's wondering was heard and Ryu asked him if he knows any suspect, but Kyo interjected with a theory which soon aroused suspicion.

"Pehaps Hiroshi Tennoji may hold the key to it. He's still on the run, and perhaps he has some backings since B.O.A.R.D. has already been searched. Only he has the resources to do some things. The Rider System...the four Card Suits...who knows...I'm betting a lot of Yen that he's behind what's happening right now."

Ryu glanced at the driver and nodded in agreement, seeing the logic.

"Then we'd better head to Tomoeda and get Miyako's help. Kazuma's quite busy so we'll have to go to her instead."

Somewhere within Tomoeda, Sakura was panting and sweating, but she refused to take a break as she feared that her pursuer, Trial S, may caught up with her, and to her horror, she was right in the middle of the business district, with so many people. She couldn't risk using her magic so she had to use some unconventional means. She boarded a taxi and head out to her house.

Meanwhile, at a highway in Atami prefecture, Nenene was trying to stay calm while driving, with Miyako fiddling her laptop which has a built-in Clow Detector, and was baffled as to why it didn't register the pursuing Trial D's signal. Tsukasa looked at the back to see if they're being followed or not.

"I...I don't get it...if that thing is a Clow Beast...why didn't it registered in our Clow Detector...? This doesn't make any sense..."

"Something's not right here, Miyako...and I'm getting worried...that thing plowed its way past Sojiro and the Renjou twins...and now it wants me..."

"Hold it...I'm picking up some news on the radio..."

Nenene said this as she opened the radio, and news of the attack on DDS was aired, and it mentioned about a mysterious monster killing scores of DDS students and that it was after Sakura. The three people inside the car then started to suspect a pattern on what is going on. Nenene was the first to offer a theory.

"Do you think B.O.A.R.D. has something to do with this...?"

"You may have a point there...Tsukasa...?"

"Why do I get the feeling that Tennoji pops into my head..."

Their musing was interrupted when they felt something landed on the roof of their car, and they guessed what it was.

"Oh, shit...that thing's here!"

"But...the Clow Detector doesn't register..."

Trial D began to punch its way on the roof, but Nenene began to swerve from left to right in an attempt to shake off Trial D, but the attacker punched its left fist on the window of the car door, smashing it and punched the driver silly, knocking her out, and with no driver to command the wheels, the car swerve until hitting a rock, injuring the two, and the F-4 leader had to bail out to draw Trial D's attention away from the others.

He inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card into the Spade Buckle, pulled the lever, and he ran towards the projection wall, becoming Mask Rider Blade. Blade began to take on Trial D, but as the minutes go by, Trial D began to get aggressive, and had the armored F-4 leader pinned down, but as the attacker was strangling his prey, it turned around after hearing a computerized voice.

"FIRE..."

"BULLET..."

"RAPID..."

Trial D saw that Mask Rider Garren was there, in his Jack form, rousing the FIRE FLY, BULLET ARMADILLO and RAPID PECKER cards, and that the three cards levitated above the red and gold-armored F-4 member, and disappeared into his armor.

"BURNING SHOT"

Garren's "wings" flapped and flew into the air and fired a huge barrage of fireballs, sending Trial D reeling towards the pond, slightly damaging it, and the armored F-4 leader decided to take the chance and roused the THUNDER DEER card, and then dipped his Blayrouser onto the pond, filling the water with electricity, shortening out the attacker. As Garren was about to throw a card to seal it, Tsukasa stopped him as he reverted back to normal.

"NO! That won't work...it'll only re-energize that thing! Quick, let's help Miyako!"

The two F-4 members then left the pond area to help out Miyako and Nenene, not noticing that Trial D was slowly getting up, and the man who was watching the scene from the secret hideout ordered the Trial to return to base for repairs.

At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura arrived and was surprised to see that her elder brother is there, along with several of his college classmates. She stared wide-eyed and was in fear, not for her life but for the others. She immediately went to her room and searched for Kero-chan, only to realize that he and Yukito went to Singapore to meet Ms. Muzuki. Instead she prepared some provisions as she intends to leave immediately.

Downstairs, one of Touya's classmates informed him about Sakura's odd behavior, and the elder Kinomoto sibling sensed that something was bothering her, and he realized that his hunch was right as he saw her coming down the stairs with her bag, and he immediately blocked her path.

"Sakura...tell me...is there something wrong?"

"Nii-san...I don't have much time...I have to leave...or all of you will get hurt..."

"Calm down, and tell me..."

Their argument was interrupted as the news of what happened at DDS was televised, and Touya glanced at his little sister and saw the worried look on her face. Suddenly, Trial S barged into the house by smashing the wall, and grabbed two of Touya's classmates and threw them out by the window, injuring them.

"NO! KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS!"

The Cardcaptor screeched as she opened a desk and pulled out a gun which her dad bought in case someone broke in, and opened fire, but the bullets did nothing to intimidate the intruder. She was about to activate her Star Staff when she realized that there were a lot of witnesses inside the house, and not wanting her elder brother get hurt, she began taunting Trial S to go after her as she ran off, despite Touya's shouting.

Sakura put on her rollerblades and skates her way to an open road, but to her dismay, a parade was underway, and she couldn't stop on time and instead went through the crowd and made sure she didn't hit them. As she was about to make her exit, she felt some liquid hitting her face and when she checked it out, it was blood. Peeking around, she was shocked to see half of the crowd was beheaded. Looking further back, she discovered that Trial S had its chest opened and is shooting out metal cards, and one of the cards struck an oncoming passerby, and that passerby's head was immediately detached. Crying silently, she had to find an empty place with no people, and she went straight to an alleyway. As she arrived there, Trial S followed and there the Cardcaptor began to get to work.

"_O' key that hides the power of the star...discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me...by my power I command you...RELEASE!_"

With the Star Staff activated, she summoned the THUNDER card and electrocuted her pursuer, and seemingly succeeded. She went near it to make sure that it was not moving, and after realizing that it was over, she went back to the Kinomoto house to check on everyone inside.

At the Makino house, Rui was still in pain as the aura of the Joker Clow Beast is steadily trying to take over his mind and body, and it took a lot of willpower for the F-4 member not to give in. He vowed to the real Rui Hanazawa that he'll protect everyone and makes sure that he'll keep that promise. Then he sensed an aura right downstairs, and realized that everyone inside the Makino house are in danger.

At the living room downstairs, Tsukushi and her brother Susumu were both worried at their visitor, who turned out to be Kanata Saionji. Kanata looked like a possessed person as he was glancing at the two like a maniac while demanding for the F-4 member. It was then that Rui came down the stairs, despite the fact that he was not feeling well.

"Rui…please, you're not well…"

"Don't worry, Tsukushi-san…I'll be…fine. I just want to have a word with this boy…and don't tell anyone that I went out. Will you…do that?"

The Makino girl couldn't respond immediately as the two boys left the house, and Susumu tried to get his elder sister to snap out of her shock and told her to call Tsukasa and the others. She immediately did but for some reason there was no answer from the F-4 leader's cellphone.

At a forest-like park just five minutes away from the Makino house, Kanata and Rui had a stare down, and the Clow Beast impersonating as Rui realized that Kanata is not himself at all. He learned from the start that the Spider Clow Beast has repossessed the boy, so now he's facing a dilemma, as he might lose control of himself anytime should he be pushed to the limit.

"Now…there's no escape, Joker…no escape for you…revert to your true form…you know you cannot deny your true self…of course you have no chance of winning if you keep on blocking your powers…"

"NEVER! I refuse to give in! I…"

Rui fell to his knees as the dark aura started to break free from its confinements, and you could see partial images of the Joker Clow Beast's appearance, which showed partial images of the Clow Beast's true form, which resembled a green and black-colored cockroach, but Rui quickly and frantically reverted to its borrowed form, and summoned its metallic belt that appeared around his waist.

"I'LL NEVER GO BACK TO BEING THE JOKER! I RATHER DIE THAN TAKING LIVES! HENSHIN!"

Rui swipes the FUSION WOLF card and he changes into the Wolf Clow Beast. Kanata followed suit as he inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the Club buckle and activated its mechanism, becoming Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle began to assault his target, but due to the Wolf Clow Beast's agility, he had a hard time.

"Stand still you phony!"

He tries using the RUSH RHINOCEROS card that he roused on his Club Staff but couldn't hit his target, and Rui realized that he couldn't waste time, so he delivered several combo strikes and Leangle was sent rolling away from the battlefield, injured and humiliated. He fled to regroup and rethink his options as he left a victorious Wolf Clow Beast, but quickly reverted back to his borrowed form.

"N-no…good…the FUSION WOLF card is not…strong enough…"

Realizing that anytime he could revert back to being the Joker Clow Beast without warning, Rui left immediately to find a place away from people so that he won't worry about hurting anyone.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Again that was one bloody chapter…but Sakura's perseverance paid off and is safe...for now.

Sorry if Kanata vs. Rui is a bit brief, but the next chapter will make up for it...

**_Preview:_**

The F-4 leader confronts the Category King again, and the two went to battle. Will he succeed? And if he does, will he complete the Spades deck?


	89. Entrapment

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter really took you on a wild ride, though a bit violent on the side. And it really was a wild ride after you were given three glimpses of what transpired last chapter.

First Tsukasa was being pursued the mysterious pursuers identified only as the Trials. The trial that was going after the F-4/Class F leader is called Trial D.

Second, Sakura Kinomoto is being stalked by another Trial, identified as Trial S (S stands for "Sakura". Don't ask me why I gave him that name). Syaoran is injured during the incident at DDS, and it took the THUNDER Clow Card to damage it, and our very own Cardcaptor is safe…for now.

And lastly, Rui Hnazawa, or rather, the Joker Clow Beast, managed to fend off the possessed Kanata Saionji, who armored up as Mask Rider Leangle. He managed to stay control of himself without reverting back to his Clow Beast form by using the FUSION WOLF card, but that is far from over as the next chapter is about to commence.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Thirty minutes after his fight with Rui Hanazawa, a humiliated Kanata was running far from the battlefield and stopped briefly under a bridge within an urban area. While catching his breath, he and the Spider Clow Beast had a mental argument regarding their fight with the Joker Clow Beast.

"I cannot believe you let yourself get beaten by the Joker! I already gave you my power yet you couldn't get the job right!"

"SHUT UP! It's not my fault! I did all I could and gave everything! He used a card and turned himself into that Wolf Clow Beast! He was too strong, so rather than getting killed…"

Their argument was interrupted when King appeared, who was already at the bridge watching them, and gave them a "helpful advice".

"Whoa…I didn't come here to look for a fight. I heard everything and it sure was humiliating. I can help you beat that Joker, if you want that is…"

"And why do you want to help us?"

"You know how dangerous the Joker is…and perhaps you can beat him using this!"

King threw out an item wrapped in a paper box, and when Kanata caught it and opened it, he was surprised to see that the contents are the Heart deck of Rui. He looked up and saw hi leaving.

"Make sure you use it wisely…and don't let the Joker get his hands on them…"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 89: _Entrapment _**

Tsukasa kept on running thinking that Trial D is continuing his hunt on the F-4 leader while Sojiro head towards the car to get Miyako and Nenene out and tend to their injuries. He sighed in relief that both women aren't hurt, and seconds later they woke up. The two ladies recalled that they were being chased by Trial D but the F-4 member calmed them down.

"Easy, you two…we took care of it. We smashed it to smithereens. I'll show you…"

As they went to the pond where they took out the Trial, the three were surprised to see that it wasn't there. And then they saw footprints, one leading to the east and the other leading to the west, thus suggesting that the Trial retreated for repairs.

"At least it gave up on Tsukasa for now…" Miyako sighed in relief.

"What was that thing??" Nenene asked.

"I bet something that has got to do with us card users…" Sojiro replied.

The three then decided to call an ambulance after seeing a pile of wreckage lined up with lots of injured passengers crying for help, and in a matter of thirty minutes help arrived and are attending the injured, but the three decided to help out after some passengers were stuck inside their wrecked cars.

At Tomoeda, Sakura told Touya inside their home about what happened at DDS and why the mysterious stalker is after her, adding that it killed several DDS students and injuring Syaoran and Meiling. Touya began to suspect that B.O.A.R.D. has something to do with this, which his younger sister finds it baffling.

"How can that be…? Tennoji fled and that B.O.A.R.D. HQ is already at police custody…not to mention that all of its equipments have been confiscated…"

"Aren't you a DDS student? If B.O.A.R.D. has been shut down, then where'd did that…thing…came from? Why was it after you? Far as I know, you DDS students were the only ones to shut down B.O.A.R.D. after learning that they were behind the spate of murders."

The Cardcaptor began to wonder if what Touya said meant anything to what's happening right now. It was then that Tomoyo and Kite arrived after hearing the news about a mysterious character wrecking havoc in the streets. Sakura ws surprised when told of what was happening hours ago, and she used her HEAL card to heal Tomoyo of her injuries. And then the three talked about what to do next.

"I'll go to the DDS Mansion to help Miyako and the others to pin down that Category King. Kite will go with me, and you, Sakura, you'd better go and use the HEAL card to help Syaoran and Meiling. Their aid would be very helpful."

Touya wasn't quite receptive of Tomoyo's suggestion but let it go as the three DDS students left the house and went to separate directions, while Touya took his cellphone to call Yukito to tell him to look after Sakura.

Meanwhile, at the unidentified location, the man in silhouette was watching several scientists working double-time to finish both Trials D and S, who are undergoing repairs. Then one of the scientists came and told the man his report.

"In a matter of an hour Trial D and S will be fully repaired and ready for redeployment, sir. Also…we have unveiled new prototypes for our Trial series. They are Trial C, whom the data encoded re from the six Digimons of the DDS students; Trial R, whose data and DNA encoded are from the three Paper Sisters, and Trial P, whose data and DNA encoded are from the Powerpuff Girls."

"Good. Have the three on standby, we will lunch them depending on what Trial D has accomplished in a matter of an hour."

At DDS, Kyuu and Kyo stared wide-eyed at what they saw after Ryu showed to them the crime scene where several DDS students were killed and injured, as well as showing them the "close-circuit camera TV" of what happened earlier. They started to suspect something and were considering making their next move.

Much, much later, Tomoyo and Kite arrived at DDS Mansion seeing the state it has become, suggesting that what Sakura said might be through about a mysterious stalker smashing anything in its path just to capture and/or kill a target. There they saw Miyako and Sojiro rearranging the equipments after getting them back online.

"You mean Tsukasa hasn't returned until now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup…and it's really getting me worried. I don't know where to start looking." Miyako replied.

"Hey…why don't you start looking at the tunnel, since it's likely the place he'll go since going there usually blocks a communications signal…" Kite suggested, and the two girls left in a hurry, leaving him and Sojiro to fend for themselves.

By earlymorningl, the Class F leader woke up, realizing that he was sitting inside a tunnel exhausted, but was relieved that his pursuer wasn't around. He was very worried about leaving Miyako and Nenene behind while he is running away from Trial D. He soon went back asleep not minding his situation. Then he was whacked on the head and saw who did it. It was Miyako, and with her was Tomoyo.

"Wake up, sleepy head! We got work to do! We have to stop that guy and his monster before he makes a living doing porn stuff…"

"Already solved. I sealed the Scarab Clow Beast. He was the one who made those stuffs…"

The F-4 leader told the two girls how King did those things and they realized what he meant. He then suggested on how to track down the Category King, and Tomoyo hatched a sly plan on how to implement it.

At 9 m, King was eating his breakfast at McDonalds in a park in Tomoeda when several people glancing at their cellphones and at King, and slowly approached him, in which King finds it a bit alarmed, so he left and was being trailed by the mob. When he stopped, the mob began to make comparisons and then confirmed their findings.

"Hey…it is him…the Japanese Idol winner!"

"Yeah…he really is good-looking!"

"And what a cutie he is!"

King blinked his eyes at what they meant, and there Tsukasa and the two girls emerged from the crowd. There they told him their plans at how they tracked him.

"Since you used e-mail to send photos, we copied your style and used it against you, but sending pictures of you, and then made it appeared that you've won the Japanese Idol and had people to find you and then have them text us your whereabouts, and here we are." Miyako chirped.

"Now…give us the Heart deck!" Tsukasa demanded.

"The little boy now has it, and he's going to use it in conjunction with that Spider Clow Beast. Are really serious in aiding that Joker?" King answered.

"Kanata…so he's being possessed again?" Tomoyo was shocked at hearing this.

"Now that rears it…I'm going to seal you!"

"Try me if you can!"

King changed into his Clow Beast form, the Caucasus Clow Beast, and his appearance scared off the mob until only Miyako and Tomoyo are left, and the F-4 leader changed into his armored form of Mask Rider Blade. Blade began to use his Blayrouser to attack, but the Clow Beast clasped his hands and a shield appeared to block the sword strikes. Pissed and losing patience, he roused the ABSORB CAPRICORN and FUSION EAGLE cards and he was upgraded to Jack form and continued his sword strikes, slowly weakening the shield. Then he took out the THUNDER DEER and KICK LOCUST cards and roused them, executing the LIGHTNING BLAST, smashing the shield and striking down the Caucasus Clow Beast. The Category King slowly rose up but was too weak to continue fighting and Blade took out a blank Clow Card to seal it.

"So…this is it…you're going to seal me, and then use me to…upgrade your armor and powers. But don't get to cocky…you might…end up…getting possess…by either me or the…Category Ace…just like that…boy…"

The Clow Beast was then absorbed into the card, and the armored F-4 leader looked at his newly acquired card: EVOLUTION CAUCASUS. With this, his Spade deck is complete, with Miyako and Tomoyo pleased that one deck is completed, and soon the other three decks will follow. Now all they have to do now is to find Kanata and get the Heart Deck and give it to Rui so he could get his normal sanity back to normal level.

But then, Trial D appeared and is already fully repaired, ready to capture and/or kill its target: Mask Rider Blade! Tomoyo and Miyako stood back as a new battle is about to restart and things will get a lot more violent.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

The Spade deck is now complete, having sealed 13 Clow Beasts. Now what will happen when he rouses the Category Queen and King cards?

**_Preview:_**

Mask Rider Blade takes on Trial D anew, and to his (and the girls') surprise, it cannot be sealed with Clow Cards! Now he's attempting to assume King form using the Category Queen and King cards. Will he be able to?

See for yourselves in the next chapter!


	90. Evolution King

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Mask Rider Blade became the first F-4 member to complete his deck as he captured and sealed the Category King of Spades. Now Trial D shows up to capture or kill its target.

The Trials appeared to resemble Clow Beast but with some mechanical parts, but can they really be sealed? You'll get to see if that's the case, and you'll get to see if Blade can assume King form by using the Category Queen and King cards.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

King changed into his Clow Beast form, the Caucasus Clow Beast, and his appearance scared off the mob until only Miyako and Tomoyo are left, and the F-4 leader changed into his armored form of Mask Rider Blade. Blade began to use his Blayrouser to attack, but the Clow Beast clasped his hands and a shield appeared to block the sword strikes. Pissed and losing patience, he roused the ABSORB CAPRICORN and FUSION EAGLE cards and he was upgraded to Jack form and continued his sword strikes, slowly weakening the shield. Then he took out the THUNDER DEER and KICK LOCUST cards and roused them, executing the LIGHTNING BLAST, smashing the shield and striking down the Caucasus Clow Beast. The Category King slowly rose up but was too weak to continue fighting and Blade took out a blank Clow Card to seal it.

"So…this is it…you're going to seal me, and then use me to…upgrade your armor and powers. But don't get too cocky…you might…end up…getting possess…by either me or the…Category Ace…just like that…boy…"

The Clow Beast was then absorbed into the card, and the armored F-4 leader looked at his newly acquired card: EVOLUTION CAUCASUS. With this, his Spade deck is complete, with Miyako and Tomoyo pleased that one deck is completed, and soon the other three decks will follow. Now all they have to do now is to find Kanata and get the Heart Deck and give it to Rui so he could get his normal sanity back to normal level.

But then, Trial D appeared and is already fully repaired, ready to capture and/or kill its target: Mask Rider Blade! Tomoyo and Miyako stood back as a new battle is about to restart and things will get a lot more violent.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 9o: _Evolution King _**

Tomoyo stood back and hid behind the bushes while videotaping the scene while Miyako stood by the armored Tsukasa as the Trial D slowly approaches the two. Blade was getting pissed that his pursuer isn't going to stop unless that thing gets what it wants.

"Fine then…if you really are a Clow Beast…then I'll seal you!"

Blade then inserted the ABSORB CAPRICORN card inside his Rouse Absorber and then swipes the FUSION EAGLE card on the side, initiating Jack form, and is now ready to fight head-on, and will do all he can to stop that thing before it hurts anyone. He charged towards his opponent with his upgraded Blayrouser and initiated the first strike.

But Trial D was unfazed as it deflected it with its forearm and used his left hand to strike a fist on Blade's chest, making a direct hit and causing the armored F-4 leader to stagger back, feeling a stinging pain. Blade attempted to rebound, trying another sword strike, but this time he was caught and got throttled around, then was thrown against the building's wall.

Elsewhere, Rui Hanazawa went to a forested area to keep himself away from anyone, fearing that he might revert to being the Joker Clow Beast again and lose his sanity, as before he sealed the Mantis and Human Clow Beasts, the Joker Clow Beast was created by the Madoushi to serve as her personal destroyer, but he himself was sealed by a young Clow Reed. After beginning to use the CHANGE MANTIS and SPIRIT HUMAN cards, the Joker slowly began to develop human feelings, and through his contact with the F-4 and their friends, the Joker Clow Beast began to live like a human, not wanting to become the monster he was created.

"I cannot…become that monster again…I won't give in…! I'll fight till the very end…I rather die as a human than a Clow Beast…"

Tokyo General Hospital, the Li cousins, Syaoran and Mei Ling, are kept under close observation after performing emergency operations on the two, but they were placed on the Intensive Care Unit due to the critical wounds they've received. Sakura arrived there but she was denied access due to this. She decided to use some extreme measures and decided to use her Clow Cards to cure them, but she has to find a way not to arouse suspicion. She then took a gown and used the FLY card to give her "wings", and used a white gown to make herself dressed like an angel. With her disguise in place, all she needs is to find the right timing.

At DDS, Superintendent Touyama and Principal Dan were discussing on who was behind this and why the unidentified attackers were targeting Sakura, and who was behind this incident. Ryu interjected, stating that he believes that this may involve B.O.A.R.D. He suggested that he and the Renjou brothers would go and investigate the abandoned B.O.A.R.D. HQ. Dan nodded in agreement and gave the go-signal. As Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo left, Superintendent Touyama told one of his men to send some additional officers to help out the three teens.

Back at the scene of the battle, Blade (still in Jack form), rouses the THUNDER DEER and the SLASH LIZARD cards, and performed the upgraded version of the Lightning Slash, in which he flies into the air does a high-speed sword slash. After hitting its target, Trial D fell to the floor, looking liked it was defeated. Miyako urges her armored DDS schoolmate to seal it and he tossed a Clow Card at the fallen opponent, but to their surprise, the card was absorbed into the Trial and was rejuvenated, recharged, and 100 percent functional.

"What?? How can that be?? That thing's not a Clow Beast! But it can absorb a magical card??"

Miyako squealed in shock, and Tomoyo was equally surprised, and was tempted to contact Sakura, but opted to continue recording the scene. Trial D then continued to get up and resume its original programming.

Back at the Hospital, Sakura used the ILLUSION to make herself resemble an angel and levitated over the two unconscious Class S members. Doctors and nurses, along with several patients, watched in awe as the next scene unfolded, in which she secretly used the HEAL card and successfully healed the two. After that, she "disappeared" and headed back to her home.

Back at the scene of the battle, Blade tries another method as he rouses the THUNDER DEER and KICK LOCUST cards, performing the Lightning Blast, but the re-energized Trial dodged the move and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks, and this time fired a missile that sends him crashing against a car, exploding. Blade survived the explosion, but reverted back to its default form. It was then that he realized that he has the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS card, and he decided to try it out using the Rouse Absorber in conjunction with the ABSORB CAPRICORN card. He then rouses the two cards and the Rouse Absorber's voice confirmed the activation.

"ABSORB QUEEN…"

"EVOLUTION KING…"

Blade's armor began to glow, feeling a huge amount of energy enveloping his body and emanating a different aura, while feeling like he was being crushed by being shoved inside a jar, feeling strained.

Miyako covered her eyes as the light shone around the armored F-4 leader was too bright for her to see, and she felt that she was being pushed back by the light.

"Tsukasa…is this…what the power of this KING form is like…? Will he be able to do that…or will he fall victim just like Kanata…?"

At Tomoeda, Sakura was on her way home when she felt an aura from afar, and she wondered if this aura is a good thing or a bad one. She was a bit worried about what to do next.

At the forested area of Atami, the mysterious person who was spotted in the bridge several days ago smiled as the aura was felt here and then glanced at Rui, who also sensed the aura.

"So…you have assumed King form…now we see what will happen next…"

Rui was terrified as the aura he felt would surely affect him and unknowingly pleaded to Tsukasa not to go through this, knowing what this means.

"No, Tsukasa…don't! You won't be able to control it! No!"

Back at the fight scene, the smoke cleared, and Trial D and Miyako made their way past the smoke, and were surprised to see the results of what happened. Blade has successfully assumed King form, as his armor was now in platinum coating, its design made him look bulkier, and his sword resembled a huge broadsword. His helmet's appearance now resembles a Caucasus beetle and his chestplate has a combination of a Spade symbol and a beetle.

At the unidentified place, the man in silhouette saw the footage of what has happened, ,but was very calm and you could see a grin, and he seemingly enjoyed what he is watching, curious to see what Blade's King form can do.

"So…the leader of the F-4 has achieved its full power of the Spade deck…very well. Show me what you can do…and perhaps you might impress me with your newly-acquired powers…"

Going back, Blade delivered a huge powerful jab onto Trial D's chest, denting it, and then followed it with another this time slightly causing a hole on the Trial's chest. And for the first time, the Trial was reeling from the blow, and was starting to lose power due to the blow.

"So much power…so this is the power of the King form…now I can stop this monster from causing harm to everyone…I wonder if this would help me get Rui's cards back…? And what would Sojiro's armor be like if he completes his decks?"

Blade raised his sword to prepare a sword strike, but to his surprise, five of his Spade cards levitated and went inside his broadsword, and a voice emanated from it, slightly startling the F-4 leader and then saw what happened next.

"SPADE 2…"

"SPADE 3…"

"SPADE 4…"

"SPADE 5…"

"SPADE 6…"

As the five cards were roused inside the broadsword, it formed a powerful attack, which the voice announced "STRAIGHT FLUSH", and did a powerful sword strike, causing the Trial to be sliced in two, and then a powerful explosion occurred. The blast sent Miyako flying backwards and collided against a table, knocking her out. Tomoyo managed to find a safe grip and held on, her video cam safely tucked, and she managed not to get hit by the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Tsukasa reverted back to normal, seeing that the Trial was dissolved, and slumped on the ground, unconscious. Tomoyo emerged from the bushes and tried to wake up both Tsukasa and Miyako, who were out cold.

Meanwhile, Rui was screaming in pain as the aura have entered his body, and now he was out of control as he fully reverted back to being the Joker Clow Beast. This is because of Blade's King form aura, along with the mysterious person using a magic on Rui, caused the Joker Clow Beast to overcome his urge not to become bestial. Now with nothing to hold him back, the Joker Clow Beast is now heading towards Tokyo to sow terror.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Sorry if it's a bit short, but the next chapter will make up for it...

**_Preview:_**

Trial D is now out of the picture, and now three more are on the way:

- one, towards Tomoeda, where Sakura is;

- two, in Odaiba where Class C is currently leaving and are about to return to DDS;

- three, Tokyo, where Class R is currently at.

See for yourselves in the next chapter to see what will happen next!


	91. Invasion

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Okay…so you get to see the King form of Blade…and it sure was a bang! Now that the Trial (an android that looked like a Clow Beast) that is after the F-4 member is now out, that means all is well…not!

What you saw last chapter is just a start as DDS is once again rocked by new enemies and this time it's not just Class F who is at risk, as Sakura and several others will be targeted by the mysterious person who sent the Trials.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Blade raised his broadsword to prepare a sword strike, but to his surprise, five of his Spade cards levitated and went inside his broadsword, and a voice emanated from it, slightly startling the F-4 leader and then saw what happened next.

**_"SPADE 2…"_**

**_"SPADE 3…"_**

**_"SPADE 4…"_**

**_"SPADE 5…"_**

**_"SPADE 6…"_**

As the five cards were roused inside the broadsword,his Blayrouser mysteriously appeared, and without knowing he executed a dual sword strike and formed a powerful attack, in which the voice announced "_STRAIGHT FLUSH_", and did a powerful projectile-like, sword strike causing the Trial to be sliced in two, and then a powerful explosion occurred. The blast sent Miyako flying backwards and collided against a table, knocking her out. Tomoyo managed to find a safe grip and held on, her video cam safely tucked, and she managed not to get hit by the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Tsukasa reverted back to normal, seeing that the Trial was dissolved, and slumped on the ground, unconscious. Tomoyo emerged from the bushes and tried to wake up both Tsukasa and Miyako, who were out cold.

Meanwhile, Rui was screaming in pain as the aura have entered his body, and now he was out of control as he fully reverted back to being the Joker Clow Beast. This is because of Blade's King form aura, along with the mysterious person using a magic on Rui, caused the Joker Clow Beast to overcome his urge not to become bestial. Now with nothing to hold him back, the Joker Clow Beast is now heading towards Tokyo to sow terror.

Minutes later an ambulance arrived and carted Miyako and Tsukasa towards the nearest hospital after Tomoyo dialed 9-1-1. She went along with the two r\to see what she can do to help.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 91: **_**Raikou**_

At the secret hideout, the man in silhouette watches the monitor witnessing the birth of Mask Rider Blade's King form, and then looks at the printer where the current data are being shown, and now realizes that his plans may have to be altered a bit, but this didn't deter him from making his next move. Then one of the staff members came in.

"Sir...Trial D has been destroyed. What do we do next?"

"Don't be concerned...we still have plenty of resources. For now we unleash two new Trials in two separate places. Send one in Odaiba and send two others in Tokyo Japan . They must me eliminated at all costs. I don't care how long it takes, and I don't want any excuses. Just do it."

"Yes sir…oh what about the new Trial that we completed?"

"Send him to where Mr. Domyouji is currently hospitalized. Programmed it to either capture or kill. Also, have it kill anyone who tries to interfere. That way the F-4 member will have nowhere else to go should he try to escape, but I doubt it since he's been drained physically."

The scene shifts to the other monitor where it showed the mastermind's next targets, which are Class C, the Paper Sisters, and three adolescent girls, and where they are currently located. It was then that another staff member entered and submitted a verbal report.

"Sir...Trial S is now fully repaired and is ready to go."

"Good. Send it to Tomoeda and have it kill the girl. If possible, try to steal all of her Clow Cards, and in case any of these two appeared, try to get their blood samples or anything from their bodies. Their DNA might be useful to us."

"Yes, sir."

The scene shifts to the other monitor and showed what the mysterious figure is referring to the "other two": Yukito and Kero-chan. The scientists began to make preparation in executing the mastermind's orders.

An hour later, at a hospital, Miyako and Tomoyo were standing outside the emergency room after Tsukasa is being attended by several doctors who are checking up on him. Miyako was talking with one of the Class C members while Tomoyo is holding the Spade Buckle and the 13 cards. She wondered if what happened to the F-4 leader might happen to the other three, and feared that this might result in catastrophic cnsequences.

At the Kitazawa Laboratory, several minutes later, Professor Kitazawa has summoned Momoko Akitsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. The three girls, who are member of DDS' Class P, were on their way to DDS after attending their junior high school class when he had Peach call them and send them here. He was worried about the news footage about the Trials that were caught on amateur videos, one in Tomoeda and the other at DDS. After showing it to them, Ken began to talk to the three girls.

"...and that's why I called you here. I still don't know what those things are...but they seem to target DDS students based on the info I got. Many were killed and scores were injured, so it's likely that you three are at risk. I suggested that you'll have to skip detective classes and stay here for now. Papa...I mean the professor will call the administrator and I'm sure he'll have you excused."

The three girls, who are actually the Powerpuff Girls Z, were quite concerned about it while Kaoru was quite confident about the situation, and was unfazed about the footages she saw, going far as to brag on the issue at hand.

"Those things...they're nothing compared to corrupt Digimons. We took out _Kare_, and even the Rowdyruff Boys! So why are we getting scared of those things?"

Before the professor was about to rebut, an intruder bashed its way through the walls of the lab, and it turned out to be one of the Trials, which resembled a monster from "_Aliens_". It was identified as "_**TRIAL P**_".

"_**Class P...you are not allowed to exist...you must be terminated...**_"

MIyako, Momoko and Kaoru stood up after hearing the Trial's robotic voice, and realized that they were the targets, but they were unwilling to let themselves be intimidated or let themselves get caught, so they braced themselves for a big fight.

Immediately, the three girls initiated their transformations by summoning their rings and taking their compacts out of the belts, which they open. They then swipe the rings over the open compact, snap it close, and then lock the compacts into their slots in the centre of the belt. And a series of sequences occured as the transformation is now underway.

"_**HYPER BLOSSOM!**_"

"_**ROLLING BUBBLES!**_"

"_**POWERED BUTTERCUP!**_"

At Odaiba, Daisuke, Hikari, and Ken meet up at the Motomiya residence after the latter two solving a high-profile homicide case whic was unsolved for eight months, and it took Tailmon and V-Mon's enhanced senses to pick up a vital clue that led to the eventual solving of the case they are investigating. Smiling, they were leaving and heading back at DDS in Tokyo . But Ken then told the two about the news he saw on the TV and explained it to them, in which Hikari wondered on who wanted to assault the DDS students like that. Daisuke then came up with a very important theory that gave him a suspect: B.O.A.R.D.! And this caused the two Class C members to look at him oddly.

"Are you serious??"

"What made you say that, Daisuke??"

"Remember...Tennoji is still on the run...and therefore he's still have access to certain equipments that even Mr. Karasuma doesn't know. So how come you two say that Tennoji isn't..."

Their discussion was interrupted when another Trial smashed its way through an oncoming trailer truck that crashed to a house next to the Motomiya's, startling the Motomiya family. Since this is the first time they encountered a Trial, they have no idea who they are up against, and the attacker in front of them is identified as TRIAL X.

"_**Class C...you are not allowed to exist...you must be terminated at all cost...**_"

Wormmon made the first initiative by wrapping Trial X with its silk, but he was dragged by the Trial's arm and was stabbed on its abdomen and was ripped apart in two, killing him on the spot and devastated Ken. V-Mon and Tailmon jumped towards the attacker but were caught and were clubbed on their heads, knocking them out. Now this leave Class C vulnerable and the three had no choice but to run for their lives.

Somewhere else within Tokyo, Anita and Junior were waiting outside a bookstore to pick up Maggie and Michelle and the two sighed as the two "sisters" were indulging themselves on buying their favorite books, and while Anita went inside to see if she can find a book she like, Junior went to a nearby snack bar.

Inside, Anita stared wide-eyed at the amount of books she saw on the shopping cart that her sisters are pushing, and this made her speechless. Michelle saw this and waved at her "little sister" lovingly while Maggie was silently browsing the shelves, and after getting the books she wanted she went to the next shelf.

"Hello, Anita-dear! how's your date with Junior?"

"WE DIDN'T GO ON DATE! We came here after you texted us for an emergency! And this is why you called us?? To help you carry your books?? Give me a break!"

Then suddenly, the window smashed in an explosive way and a pedestrian was plowed through, and slumped on the floor. As the three Paper Sisters checked on the pedestrian, who is male, they saw a huge hole on his chest and that his heart was gone. He is dead, then the attacker stepped inside and was carrying the pedestrian's heart while his "scanners" locked his coordinates on the three females, confirming his programmed mission. The attacker is identified as TRIAL P.

"_**You three...you are not allowed to exist...you must be deleted at all cost...**_"

Seeing that there were a lot of innocent people here, the Paper Sisters decided to go outside and find a place to battle their assailant without having to drag other people. They ran towards a taxi and they boarded there, telling the driver to take them to an open area with no people. As the taxi sped off, Trial P followed them while using a stealth device to cloak its appearance so no one would notice it.

As Junior came out from the snack bar, he was surprised to see what happened to the bookstore and began to inquire any witnesses, and started to pick up the pieces of clues and decided to head off to DDS to get help.

Tomoeda. Sakura was on her way to Tokyo border when she saw Touya walking along with his college classmates and was about to join them when she noticed a huge shadow underneath her, and when she looked up, she shrieked and jumped out of the way. It was Trial S, and it nearly stomped the Cardcaptor to death.

"You again?? Why can't you leave me alone??"

"_**You are not allowed to exist...you must be terminated at all cost...**_"

"Who sent you to kill me?? ANSWER ME!"

"_**You must be terminated...at all cost...**_"

Seeing that Trial S cannot be reasoned, she ran off to an area where there are no witnesses, but she was terrifed to see Trial S lifting a gas truck and hurled it towards her, but she managed to go towards a corner of an alley and jumped down towards an open manhole and into the sewers, and as she landed down there she ran off, just before the gas truck hit the corner of the alley and exploded. Its scanners indicated that Sakura is still on the run and it began to use its stealth device to render itself invisible and began to go after her by running towards the streets. Touya went after it using his returning magical powers, despite the protests of his college classmates.

At the hospital, Tsukasa woke up inside the hospital ward as Miyako and Tomoyo and the three began to talk, discussing about what happened earlier. Miyako openmed the TV to watch a news, and there reports about the Trials' rampage were the main headlines, causing the three DDS students to become alarmed and realized that they are now facing an unknown opponent, but Tomoyo was quick to guess who may be behind it.

"I believe it's Tennoji's work. Though he's still on the run, he still has considerable influence and resources. He's the only one we know who bores a grudge against those who ruined his plans. Moreover, it looks like we're on our own now, as the others are busy taking those other androids..."

The nurse suddenly barged in and told the three that they must be evacuated, stating that an unknown being is barging its way up. And this made the three DDS students realized their curent predicament. They began to head towards the fire exit while Tsukasa is struggling to move on his own two feet, still weak from his earlier fight with Trial D.

Two floors below, the unidentified intruder is bashing its way up after getting a signal lock on the F-4 leader, and began to head towards the fire exit and climbs up to intercept them. It is identified as Trial C. Trial c had entered the hospital amid the security guards trying their best to stop it. In the ground floor, from the lobby to the current floor, scores of bodies were sprawled on the floor. Patients, doctors, and even nurses were killed because they were unable to get out of the way as Trial C is programmed to eradicate anyone standing in its way.

At the fire exit, Miyako and Tomoyo were carrying a limping Tsukasa as they made their way down from the stairs as they read the map showing which way to go. Five floors below them, they could hear a janitor's cry as he was being attacked by the Trial.

"_**Anyone who stands in my way…will be eradicated…scanners detected…target Tsukasa Domyouji found...**_"

The three DDS students realized what it was and went towards a door which was the 5th floor. After that they went towards the elevator and headed to the ground floor. By the time the Trial exited the fire exit, he couldn't detect its target as the three are already heading down. Three minutes later, he detected its target's signal as it saw the three via the window boarding a taxi and is cruising away from the hospital and Trial C jumps from the window, landing on the pavement with both feet and began to give chase.

Back at Odaiba, Daisuke, Hikari and ken were running for their lives as Trial X is after them, and many pedestrians were killed as Trial X opened fire using its automated machine guns from its chest. The three Class C members barely evaded the bullets but not the people around them. They were frantic that they couldn't think of a way to shake it off their trail. Several police cars who responded to the call came and blocked the attacker's path while another police car escorted the three teens away.

"The others will hold it off, right now we'll get you to safety. By the way, is that thing a…"

"No, officer…it's not a Digimon…and that thing killed my partner, Wormmon."

As the police car drives farther away, they could barely see the explosive fire, realizing that the Trial had managed to defeat its barricade. The officer stepped on the pedal and speeds off towards the military base feeling that it's the three teens' only line of defense.

"Who…what is that thing?? Why is it after you??"

"We believe that aside from us…"

Their conversation was interrupted when the radio announced the same incidents that happened at DDS and Tomoeda. Ken, Daisuke and Hikari realized that the DDS students involved in investigating B.O.A.R.D. are now the real targets and not some random attacks. Ken used his cellphone to contact the senior Chosen children and instructed them to go towards the military base.

At Tomoeda, Sakura emerged from the sewers after thinking that she lost Trial S, and as she came out of the corner, she realized that she must have traveled to the south, since she was walking and running non-stop. Just as she was about to hail a taxi, the covered manhole in front of her exploded, and metal shards of the manhole cover struck her left temple, busting her open and knocking her out. the figure emerged from the manhole and it was Trial S, carrying a pair of corpses and threw them aside. As the Trial picked up the bleeding and unconscious Cardcaptor, Kero-chan, in its original form, emerged from out of nowhere and rammed it aside, while Yue came down from the sky and carried his "master" towards a car where Touya is waiting.

"Thanks, Yue…you'd better go help Kero in stopping that thing."

"I will. You be careful now, Touya."

Yue went to the battle scene where Kero was knocked down and crashed against a convenience store's glass window after getting a blow from Trial S. Trial S then saw Yue approaching and fired "explosive cards", but Yue dodged them and fired a concentrated blast, and with Kero opening its mouth firing a burst of fire, they managed to defeat and destroy Trial S. After that they went to hide at a corner to revert to their true forms and head out to where Touya and Sakura are.

Odaiba Military Base. Daisuke, Hikari and Ken stood in the open field waiting for their assailant to arrive, hoping that their plan would work. Then Trial X arrived and is ready to deliver its fatal blow when all the soldiers appeared from their hiding place and open fire. But to their surprise, their weapons didn't deter their target, but kept on firing. Then suddenly, Angemon appeared and used his Heaven's knuckle to punch the Trial towards a warehouse with powerful explosives, and when the Trial collided, the warehouse exploded, but after a few minutes, Trial X emerged, almost unscathed, so Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and used the Heaven's Gate to permanently rid of the assailant. They all breathe a sigh of relief as Trial X's rampage has ended.

Back at Tokyo , the Paper Sisters are now fighting in an open park and are badly injured as Trial P was capable of producing its weapon based on the Paper sisters' powers. Maggie had even produced titan-like familiars but the Trial slashed them apart, but then Junior arrived and used his phasing power to go inside and found the connectors that kept the Trial going, and found a device that was programmed to self-destruct. He activated it and jumped back, using his powers to phase the three girls away to safety as Trial P exploded. With that, they left but not before getting a call from Yomiko, telling the four to head to DDS.

Outside Kitazawa Laboratory, the PPGZ were brawling with Trial P who is also flying like the three girls. Surprisingly, Buttercup's hammer seeming unable to penetrate the Trial's hard body, but Ken was watching the fight via the telescope and realized that the only way to stop it is to short circuit it, so he and his dad devised a weapon to penetrate the Trial's back where they deduced that a control box is set there. Once that weapon is ready, Ken made an aim and managed to hit Trial P on its back, exposing its circuitry. With Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup keeping it busy, Rolling Bubbles used her Bubble Staff to send her bubbls at the android's exposed back, moistening it and causing it to short circuit, and with the Trial weakened, the PPGZ went on the offensive and attacked its weakspot until Trial P exploded. After that, the three Class P members picked up the remains and brought it to the Kitazawa Lab for analysis.

Meanwhile, Miyako, Tomoyo and Tsukasa managed to get far away from the city and hoped that the Trial isn't after them at the moment. He began to tell the girls to head to DDS to see if there are any DDS students available so that they can convene on what to do next so that they can deal with the current situation. Suddenly, the Clow Detector was beeping wildly and when they checked it, they were alarmed that a Clow Beast signal was detected and indicated that this one is very strong. The F-4 leader then thought of Rui and fear shot right inside of him.

"_Oh no...has Rui...gave in...?_"

At the forested area within Atami, Rui finally lost grip of himself, reverting back to being the Joker Clow Beast, and his feral personality kicks in, and is now on a major path to destruction, as this was the Joker Clow Beast's true purpose: to promote death and destruction to everything in its path, sparing no one, human or not.

Near the Joker Clow Beast, the mysterious person dressed like Clow Reed raised the staff the person was carrying, and mentally ordered the raging Clow Beast to head for Atami and spread chaos and mayhem there. As if on cue, the Clow Beast heads out to the city and plowed several vehicles in its path, killing three dozen motorists.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

There you have it...The Trials! Android creations laced with cybernetics and the DNA of certain Clow Beasts. The DDS students being targeted got a reprieve for now, but that doesn't mean that they're safe at last.

**_Preview:_**

See for yourselves in the next chapter to see what will happen when someone confronts the Joker Clow Beast! Believe me…this is one fight that won't be very easy.


	92. Joker Unleashed

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

The Joker Clow Beast has been unleashed, and without his heart decked cards, he' out of control, and he cannot be stopped by anyone, regardless of whoever stood in his way.

Another Clow Beast will make its debut and will showcase its power and display its awesome power. You'll see who this Clow Beast is and why it'll cause complication for our heroes here.

Tsukasa Domyouji will try to stop the Joker from hurting anyone, but can he do it without hurting him? Well he's the only one who knows where the REAL Rui Hanazawa is, but with its mins set like a wild animal, can he managed to calm him down?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the forested area within Atami, Rui finally lost grip of himself, reverting back to being the Joker Clow Beast, and his feral personality kicks in, and is now on a major path to destruction, as this was the Joker Clow Beast's true purpose: to promote death and destruction to everything in its path, sparing no one, human or not.

Near the Joker Clow Beast, the mysterious person dressed like Clow Reed raised the staff the person was carrying, and mentally "ordered" the raging Clow Beast to head for Atami and spread chaos and mayhem there. As if on cue, the Clow Beast heads out to the city and plowed several vehicles in its path, killing three dozen motorists.

For 30 minutes the Joker Clow Beast made its way to Atami and began to sow a trail of destruction once he arrived, and chaos ensued as deaths and injuries pile up in record time and the police were being mobilized to stop this threat and try to contain the situation before it further erupt into a disaster, fearing more casualties would build up if this new threat isn't stopped. A police car who is patrolling near the path of destruction received the word from the dispatcher and they acknowledge it.

"Do you think it's a Digimon?" One officer asked.

"Beats me…we're the only prefecture who doesn't have one…" the other officer replied.

The police car then cruises towards the area where the mayhem is already underway.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 92: **_**Joka no Anrisyu**_

Several policemen from all over Atami were alerted on what took place and were told by their dispatcher to go to the site at once to intercept the enraged Clow Beast. Unfortunately they have no idea who they were facing and so they were walking into a death trap as they instinctively head towards where the chaos is taking place.

At Eitoku Academy classes were halted as all students were flocking the cafeteria to see the live footage of the Joker Clow Beast hoisting a gas tank and threw it towards three responding police cars, which exploded and killed nine cops. While some students were cheering as this would suspend classes, others wondered if this is a bad sign or not. They prayed that the unidentified monster would leave Atami and spread his chaos elsewhere. Now all they have to do is wait and see.

At a junkyard near the Atami-Tokyo boarder, a mysterious figure was doing some assembly using spare parts from the junks he could find, and the object in question appeared to be a 15-foot robot, complete with jetpack and weapons. The fixer was seen only via his back as this figure was busy putting the final touches. After a few more minutes, the fixer was revealed. It was Mojo Jojo, and he was now reveling at his creation, now ready to display his power and weapon.

"Ah...ha-ha-ha...my Mojo-bot is now completed! Now I can rule anywhere in any place I choose! If I conquer one place first, the others are easy, _mojo-mojo_...If I control the rest of the areas, then i can have the resources to rid the Powerpuff Girls Z..._mojo-mojo_...huh?"

Mojo Jojo turned around to see the portable TV he made and saw the footage of the Joker Clow Beast nearing the exit of the Atami prefecture, leaving a trail of destruction behind, and this didn't sit well with him.

"What is this...?? Someone just beat me to it?? NO WAY! I…_Mojo Jojo_…won't be out-classed by a cockroach-like person! I'll stop him...yes...this is a good opportunity to try out my Mojo-bot...and this would...of course! This would make me look like a hero...that would be a good plus...huh?"

Mojo Jojo noticed that someone had just arrived. It was a teenager, and it turn out to be Kanata! Kanata was drifting from one place to another, searching for any Clow Beast to seal, and he encountered Mojo Jojo. Mojo recalled the backstabbing incident at Tokyo which at one time seriously injured him, and now the simian has a reason to try out his Mojo-bot, and for him it'll be a sweet revenge and a chance to make himself a public figure in the eyes of the general public.

"YOU! You have the nerve to show your face to me, _Mojo-Mojo_! I gave you power and you stabbed me in the back! Now I pay you back, _Mojo-Mojo_!"

"Then allow me to re-enact how I beat you up again like last time…"

As Mojo Jojo boarded his Mojo-bot Kanata initiated his transformation to Leangle and the two are poised to fight each other, not noticing that a woman, who appeared in her mid-20's dressed like a punk, appeared and was watching the scene like a tiger. She was curious as to why she sensed a Clow Beast near her vicinity and why it was emanating from a 14-year old boy.

The Mojo-bot drew first blood by firing missiles which nearly hit its target as the green-armored teenage evaded it and threw some rocks to disperse it. Then he got hit by a Mojo-bot punch that sent him crashing against a mountain of scrap metal which enveloped him.

"_That monkey…he's neither a human or a Clow Beast…but he is surely smart…huh?_"

The woman blinked her eyes as Leangle got out from the debris and rouses the SCREW MOLE and BLIZZARD POLAR into his Club Staff, and went closer to the Mojo-bot to get a direct hit. As he got close enough, he executed the _BLIZZARD GALE_, trapping Mojo Jojo inside his robot, and is unable to get out.

"No fair! Let me out, _Mojo-Mojo_!"

Snickering, Leangle took out three cards, which are from the Heart deck, and roused the TORNADO HAWK, DRILL SHELL and FLOAT DRAGONFLY cards, and is now ready to execute the next move on the frozen opponent.

"Now then, you stupid monkey…feel the power of the _SPINNING DANCE_…"

The green-armored fighter spins up and did a descending, spinning drill kick which penetrated the Mojo-bot's armor and drilled its way through the exit, and the Mojo-bot exploded, sending Mojo Jojo flying up to the open sky.

"When I get back…I'll get you, you little punk…!"

When the coast is clear, Kanata reverted back to normal and is about to leave when he saw the woman watching and sensed an aura within her, which he realize that she is a Clow Beast, and he licked his lips as he gets a chance on sealing a high-level Clow Beast.

"You…bitch. You're a Clow Beast, right? Then that means you're a Category Queen. Now I'll seal you…and I'll become stronger."

But before he was about to insert the CHANGE SPIDER card into the buckle, the woman moved in a fast speed and pinned down Kanata with her arms and legs, immobilizing him. She looks down at him and saw what kind of person the boy is, deducing what she had just deducted.

"What a coward…using that boy to do your dirty work…very typical of you, Category Ace…you're not worth the bother…let the boy do his own thing and maybe I can accept your challenge. Now I take my leave, as I have no time to entertain a loser like you…"

She released him as she was about to leave, but then the two sensed a powerful aura coming from afar, and both realized what kind of aura they sensed. The two glanced at the far south-east direction pointing towards the Atami exit border.

"The Joker Clow Beast…he has appeared…and its power is so strong just like centuries ago…"

"The Joker has finally been unleashed since I have his cards…without it he won't be soft-hearted like recently…now it's my chance to seal one and make it my own…to become stronger…!"

"You fool…tell me, Category Ace…what chance of winning do you have if you always rely on using a hostage to do your work? Don't you have any sense of pride and dignity?"

"Bah! I don't care! I'll use any means necessary to win! We were unsealed by Isaka and Tennoji to rule this world! In any way we want!"

"What are you…? The Madoushi says only one will get the ultimate prize…where can I find this Tennoji? And who is this Isaka?"

"Isaka…he is the Peacock Clow Beast. He's been sealed already so now only a few of us remains…you'll find him at BOARD…but I doubt you'll get any answers as it has been abandoned. Now you know, there's no need for you to find it…for I shall seal you…you Tiger…"

But the woman grabbed the door of the wrecked car and threw it towards the possessed Kanata, and he dodged it, but as he got up, the woman was already gone. He seethed at this and left the junkyard to find the Joker Clow Beast.

At the top of the mountain of junks and scrapped pile, the figure who resembles Clow Reed watches the two leave in different directions, smirking at hearing the conversation. The figure appeared to have a plan in mind on how to pass up the time and enjoy the scene that is happening at the moment.

"Indeed…your pride and dignity is your greatest strength, Tiger Clow Beast…but you must know that today's era is different from Clow Reed's era…and the Spider Clow Beast's tactics is natural to him…there are no alliances this time. In this era, only the strong will survive…only one winner will be awarded…hmm…perhaps I should add another player to join the fun…"

The figure then took out a Clow Card, and it turns out to be the EVOLUTION PARADOXA!

Near the Atami-Tokyo border, the SWAT team and the Japanese imperial army assembled at the exit point and opened fire, but their bullets coming from their high-powered weapons didn't faze the Joker Clow Beast and they were sliced into several pieces as the Clow Beast took out a scythe and sliced them.

The tanks then came forward and opened fire, but it only caused the raging monster to stagger back temporarily and proceeded to smash it aside and is now within the Tokyo area.

At the Kitazawa lab, Mayor Mayer called on to everyone there and showed to them what is happening, and this didn't sit well with Professor Kitazawa and Class P, who are in the process of analyzing the wrecked Trial P. But after seeing the footage on the bloodied trail of destruction left behind by the Clow Beast, the three Class P members had no choice but to intercept the enraged monster as the Powerpuff Girls Z and left immediately.

At Odaiba, Daisuke and Hikari heard of the news, but the Class C leader told her to stay here and wait for Tailmon's arrival as she is being sent here by paramedics. He and V-Mon, who managed to recover and came here, left for Tokyo while Takeru was instructed to stay here in case of emergency.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa, Miyako and Tomoyo were on their way to DDS when they saw the trail of corpses in front of them and several soldiers re-directing the traffic, and the Class F leader realized what this means, so he told the two girls to stay here and he left the taxi to try and stop the uncontrollable Joker Clow Beast, as he managed to get past the barricade and the soldiers manning the area.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Ryu were nearing the abandoned BOARD HQ where Tennoji made use of the equipment to create the card suits. They then got off the Side Basher as Kyo was with them and are cautiously approaching the area to make sure there are no traps installed just in case. After making sure there are no traps, the three DDS students proceeded to go forward.

At the Tokyo area, Tsukasa changed into Mask Rider Blade and tried to restrain the Joker Clow Beast, but the Clow Beast was too strong to contain and was promptly shoved aside. Daisuke and Fladramon arrived and held onto the Clow Beast by grabbing his arms and pulled them sideways. Seeing this, Blade tries to reach the Joker by voice.

"I know you can hear me! You borrowed Rui's form so you can fill in while he's absent! You gave your word that you'll protect us until he's healed! Don't give in! You yourself say you do not want to go back to becoming a monster! Fight it! I know you can do it!"

Daisuke was surprised to hear this, but he had no time to react as he and his Digimon partner where thrown aside as the Clow Beast was becoming eratic and lifted a car and threw it towards its target, but the armored F-4 leader evaded it, and inserts the ABSORB CAPRICORN into the Rouse Absorber, but just as he was about to swipe the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS card, the woman appeared and grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...you'll only cause the Joker to go berserk. It is clear now...the Joker is now unleashed after the aura of your new power made him like this."

"How do you...are you a Clow Beast??"

"Rather than concerning yourself about me...worry about how to preserve your kind and how to stop him."

Turning around, he saw the Joker Clow Beast about to assault a group of children and he went into action, attacking him and had to get him away from the children. Soon the two began to brawl and it led them to a forested area, in which the Joker Clow Beast delivered a thundering blow on Blade's gut and sends him quite far until hitting a thick tree and knocked him out. After this the Clow Beast left the scene

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Well now...the 4th and final Category Queen. I'm sure you know which card symbol she belonged to...and this is just the start. You'll be seeing her in the next few chapters...

At least Mojo Jojo had his try in avenging himself for the backstabbing he received from Leangle...but I guess he isn't successful...

**_Preview:_**

See for yourselves in the next chapter to see what will happen when someone confronts the Joker Clow Beast! Believe me…this is one fight that won't be very easy.


	93. Leangle's Revenge Enter The Paradox

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

The Joker Clow Beast has certainly left a trail of destruction in his path and spared no one...even the F-4. The F-4 leader now realized what caused "Rui" to become unstable so now he has to find a way to tame the Clow Beast before more damage is done.

In this chapter a not yet seen Clow Beast is about to make its appearance and this will certainly add a lot to the story, and you get to see what this new Clow Beast can do. And believe me, this guy will play a huge part in the future chapters.

Also, Kanata gets another shot at sealing the Joker, but will he succeed this time? Or will he be running away crying? See below on what will happen...

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the forested area the Joker Clow Beast was roaming wildly and slices trees in its path, roaring like a possessed being no knowing what to do next. Many forest animals were killed off and some weren't spared from the Clow Beast's raging fury.

His mind was blank as his thoughts were filled with nothing more than destruction. Destroy aything AND everything in its path, and that's all it was doing. The Clow Reed look-alike was watching with interest as it looks on at the trail of broken trees and dead animals left behind.

Looking further away, the person could see Tsukasa getting up to his feet after receiving the blow from the Joker Clow Beast and smiled as it got an idea on what to do next, and a white grin from the shady background can be seen, and this means trouble.

"_Looks like I'll have to unseal the Category King...if you managed to defeat and seal it, you'll be able to save "Rui" from himself...if you can beat him that is..._"

The Clow Reed look-alike glances at the Clow Card that was levitating in the air, which turn out to be the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card, and the picture on it was a red-colored mantis. The card was glowing and emanated a powerful aura that even the person holding it could feel it.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 93: _Rengeru vs. Joka II_; **_**Raikou no Paradokusa Kuro Bisto**_

Several policemen, soldiers and paramedics were scattered within the path of the destruction left behind by the Joker Clow Beast, wondering what kind of Digimon it was. The death toll was estimated to be at least 300 while the injury list was peaked at least 500. Soon more relief workers from several prefectures arrived all over Atami and were alarmed at what they saw. Soon the media blamed "Digimons" for the tragedy and Odaiba came under fire because it was the only prefecture to have Digimons living there.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa slowly got up after sufficiently recovering from the blow he got from the Joker Clow Beast, but was still hurting on his gut. He now realized that he has lost trail of his target and must find a way to stop and save him.

"_If the Joker dies, then I won't be able to find Rui...he's the only Clow Beast to know where Rui is recuperating...I've got to save him from himself..._"

As he was slowly walking towards the trail the Clow Beast left behind, he didn't noticed that the Clow Reed lookalike was watching him from quite afar, standing on a tall tree. The mysterious person just grinnn ed at this and was raising a card, which houses the sealed EVOLUTION PARADOXA. Then the person raised the staff and was ready to use magic, but hesitated.

"_No...not yet. Once you're quite far, then I'll unseal it...can't give myself away now don't we...?_"

Meanwhile, Kanata was riding on his motorcycle and was cruising all over the road but thanks to the Clow Detector that he brought, he can now track down the Clow Beast, and was having a "discussion" with the Spider Clow Beast, while maintaining his sight on the road.

"...like I said...I'll try to seal the Joker by using the Heart deck...now you said you'll back me along the way, but nothing happened..."

"_Stop complaining and get the job done! You want to be stronger, right? So now is your chance. Once we seal him, the Tiger Clow Beast is next! Now think nothing else but winning...you must be the only one who is the strongest! And when we capture her and tun her into the Category Queen card...you can assume King form! Now go!_"

Then the Clow Detector beeped and sensed a nearby Clow Beast, and the possessed 14-year old boy licked his lips as he believed that the Joker is nearby, and became excited to nail his next high level card and increased the speed of his motorcycle, unknowingly sideswiping and killing a pregnant woman along the way despite the presence of a traffic light.

Meanwhile, at the forested area, Tsukasa was still following the trail of broken trees but was still far away from reaching the Joker Clow Beast. As he was about to call DDS Mansion, he noticed a dark shadow from beneath him and looked up. His eyes widen and jumped out of the way, and narrowly escaped with his life as an unidentified attacker hit the ground with its fist, while a thundering sound was heard. As the attacker stood up, the Class F leader was inn a state of disbelief at what the attacker looked like. A red-colored Clow Beast which vaguely resembled Chalice, but this time with added spikes and a thicker hide.

"Great...a Clow Beast...but you're not Chalice...what are you?"

But the Clow Beast just roared and went straight for Tsukasa and the DDS student jumps sideways while activating the Spade Buckle, becoming Mask Rider Blade. He took out his Blayrouser and fought his opponent, but to his surprise, the red-colored Clow Beast was no pushover as it displayed an incredible amount of strength and speed.

At the DDS Mansion, Miyako Inoue and Tomoyo Daidouji summoned Class P to ask them for help on determining who was the Clow Beast who caused considerable damage at the Atami prefecture when Ken saw the PC monitor beeping and checked the Clow Detector, and got a reading and guessed what it was. Tsukasa is fighting a powerful Clow Beast.

"Girls...you'd better go and help Tsukasa...he needs all the help he could get..."

The three Class P members nodded and proceeded to head to the Tokyo forest park where the fight is already underway, transforming into the Powerpuff Girls Z. and left. Ken then looks back at the PC monitor to get some data on the Joker Clow Beast. He wondered what Digimon the creature is patterned after as the two girls were wondering the same thing.

Meanwhile, the Joker Clow Beast wanders aimlessly as all it had on its mind was only wanton destruction. As he was about to reach the end of the forest park, Leangle appeared and was rubbing his hands earnestly as he gets another shot in sealing the Joker, and was also salivating at the idea that once he has the Joker he can control it and when that happens, the possessed Kanata become more powerful than the other Riders. That idea, along with the Category Queen, he can assume King Form and that made him more excited and obsessed. And so he made the first attack by assaulting him with his Club Staff.

But the Joker was much stronger than anyone has ever perceived and he swatted the green-armored fighter aside. Not daunted, he went for another attack, and managed to connect a three-hit combo, but he was shoved back towards a large three. Through the Spider Clow Beast's urging, Kanata became rash and power-obsessed so he took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and tosses it up into the air, and then rouses the REMOTE TAPIR card.

"_REMOTE…_"

Chalice, the legendary Clow Beast, was unsealed, and then he went towards the Joker Clow Beast, attacking ferociously, and Leangle joins in on the battle, delivering several hits and causing the Joker Clow Beast to slightly back away after receiving several hits, but then backed away further as the assaults started to get stronger. From afar, the Clow Reed look-alike smiled at the scene and was enjoying the fight.

Then the Joker rebounded as he jabbed both his opponents on their guts and they hit the trees, and the Mantis Clow Beast got up and go for another try, but then the Joker Clow Beast uses a knuckle duster-like daggers to slash the other Clow Beast, turning it into a card form. This is because the daggers act as a magic-like ability to seal other Clow Beast and turned them into cards.

Leangle was appalled by this and is unwilling to let his target get the advantage so he took out and rouses the SMOG SQUID card, and sprayed black, thick mist, and in the confusion he took the CHANGE MATIS card and fled. As the smoke cleared, the Joker Clow Beast left the scene and wandered aimlessly.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived and saw Blade fighting the red-colored Clow Beast, and the F-4 member was on the losing end, and so they came in and aided their schoolmate. Blossom pulls him to safety while Bubbles and Buttercup took turns in fighting the Clow Beast. Bubbles tried trapping him inside the huge bubble her wand generated, but the Paradoxa Clow Beast broke free, and grabbed her by her neck. Before he was about to strangle her, he released her having regaining its sanity, and realizing where he was. He turned around to see who he was fighting, and glances at them. Bubbles was surprised when the Paradoxa Clow Beast lends his hand to help her up.

"My apologies…I was disoriented upon being unsealed…I mean you know harm…tell me…where am I?"

"Huh? You don't know..? You're in Japan."

"You mean this is…?"

Buttercup and Blossom were confused by this and Blade steps in, and told him where he is and what is happening. Since the Paradoxa Clow Beast was sealed, he was unaware of what's happening, thus he was unaware that he was unsealed by the mysterious Clow Reed look-alike.

Upon hearing about the Joker Clow Beast becoming out of control and aiding the Cardcaptor and DDS, he realized that he has to sacrifice his freedom in order to stop the Joker and give him a certain degree of control. The four of them then left to search for the bewildered Clow Beast.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Ooookkkaaayyy...a new ally. The 2nd Clow Beast who is a good guy...and a Category King of Hearts. Bet you're wondering what he can do...

And hope the Leangle-Joker fight satisifed your craving for a good fight scene even though it's quite brief...

**_Preview:_**

Tsukasa meets up with Kanata to demand the surrender of the Heart Deck, but was told that he must give something in exchange. What would the F-4 leader give in order get the cards?

The Paradoxa Clow Beast and the Powerpuff Girls Z try to stall the Joker Clow Beast, but will they be able to stop him on his tracks? Will they be able to hold him off until Tsukasa arrives?

A new Trial has been unleashed and is after the F-4 leader. What would this mean?


	94. Evolution King II: Wild Fighter

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Now that the Category King of Hearts, the Paradoxa Clow Beast, has been unsealed and is one of the good guys, the DDS students who are after the Joker Clow Beast must now work faster in stopping the Joker before he reaches Tokyo and unleash a tragic chaos.

The only way, according to Tsukasa, is to regain the Heart deck and give it to the raging Clow Beast so that he would regain his sanity and control himself and this would end the problem.

Problem is…Kanata has them, and this would mean fighting him to get those cards back. Will he be willing to give the cards back? Or will a fight ensued?

And another Trial will be unleashed, and this would give DDS new problems to face.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

The Powerpuff Girls Z arrived and saw Blade fighting the red-colored Clow Beast, and the F-4 member was on the losing end, and so they came in and aided their schoolmate. Blossom pulls him to safety while Bubbles and Buttercup took turns in fighting the Clow Beast. Bubbles tried trapping him inside the huge bubble her wand generated, but the Paradoxa Clow Beast broke free, and grabbed her by her neck. Before he was about to strangle her, he released her having regaining its sanity, and realizing where he was. He turned around to see who he was fighting, and glances at them. Bubbles was surprised when the Paradoxa Clow Beast lends his hand to help her up.

"My apologies…I was disoriented upon being unsealed…I mean you know harm…tell me…where am I?"

"Huh? You don't know..? You're in Japan."

"You mean this is…?"

Buttercup and Blossom were confused by this and Blade steps in, and told him where he is and what is happening. Since the Paradoxa Clow Beast was sealed, he was unaware of what's happening, thus he was unaware that he was unsealed by the mysterious Clow Reed look-alike.

Upon hearing about the Joker Clow Beast becoming out of control and aiding the Cardcaptor and DDS, he realized that he has to sacrifice his freedom in order to stop the Joker and give him a certain degree of control. The four of them then left to search for the bewildered Clow Beast.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 94: _Evolution King II:_ **_**Waildo Faita**_

Several policemen, soldiers and paramedics were scattered within the path of the destruction left behind by the Joker Clow Beast, wondering what kind of Digimon it was. The death toll was estimated to be at least 300 while the injury list was peaked at least 500. Soon more relief workers from several prefectures arrived all over Atami and were alarmed at what they saw. Soon the media blamed "Digimons" for the tragedy and Odaiba came under fire because it was the only prefecture to have Digimons living there.

At the other side of the forested park, Tsukasa paused for a moment as he realized that the Paradoxa Clow Beast cannot be seen like that and asked him if he can assume a human form. The Powerpuff Girls Z blinked in surprise on what to do next, and the Paradoxa Clow Beast nodded.

"Yes...I can disguise myself...we Royal Clow Beasts are capable of assuming human forms. If that is what you needed then so be it..."

And the Category King of hearts took on a human form which resembled teen Genai (of Digimon Adventure series), and this was a good disguise for him. The F-4 leader nodded and an idea came into his head as this would certainly help stall the Clow Beast they were looking for.

"I'll go find Kanata and get the Heart deck cards back...if we get it back and give it to "Rui"...he'll be back to his normal sanity...the rest of you...go look for him..."

It was at this point that Blossom's compact beeped and she took out her radio and answered it...it was Professor Utonium and he was very concerned about what he was about to report. Even Mayor Mayer was on line and was acting frantic as he too have something to report.

Utonium: "Girls...we have a grave situation here...a green-colored Clow Beast suddenly appeared in a wedding ceremony at the Tokyo pier, and he's killed dozens of people, including the bride and groom!"

Mayor: "And he even caused explosions on several cargo ships and is heading towards the road! If he goes there Tokyo will be in danger! You've got to do something!"

The disguised Paradoxa Clow Beast and the four DDS students glanced at each other and realized the situation at hand. They must now go there and stop him, but were baffled at how the Joker got there when he was supposed to be at the forest park. Not wasting time, they all went there. Unknown to them, the Clow Reed look-alike used its staff to transport the Joker to a crowded area to sow terror, and hoped that Tsukasa would be there.

At BOARD HQ, Ryu and the Renjou brothers were hiding within the bushes and saw a Trial exiting the front door, and realized that the place wasn't abandoned at all. They realized that whoever is inside there is responsible for sending the Trials to DDS and hunting down the DDS students. They now know this and intend to inform Principal Dan about this.

"We'd better tell the principal about this." Ryu suggested.

"Yeah...and maybe the others...but I wonder if they're not hurt..?" Kyuu quipped.

"First we get away from here...I bet they have security cameras here...let's go before we get spotted..." Kyo urged. And so the three DDS students secretly left the area, unaware that they were seen by a hidden camera and knew of what they were doing. Inside the BOARD HQ, the man in silhouette pressed a button and a container was opened, as another Trial emerged and is ready to receive its order.

"See those three? Find them...and if needed, kil them. If they're at DDS, destroy the school as well. GO!"

The new Trial, named Q, nodded and left the HQ to go after Ryu and the Renjou brothers.

At Tokyo pier, Tsukasa was the first to arrive and changed into Blade, and then rouses the ABSORB QUEEN and EVOLUTION KING cards, assuming King Form, and began to brawl with the Joker. The Powerpuff Girls Z also arrived and joins in on the fight, but despite their combined efforts, they realized that this wasn't an easy task as the Joker became more agitated.

Buttercup uses her mallet to bring down the black and emerald-colored Clow Beast to his knees but couldn't. Bubbles tried to trap it with her bubbles but it broke free, so she resorted to use bubble bombs, it it didn't faze him. As Blade looks on, the Joker throws out sickles and it penetrated the two girls' skin, causing deep penetration wounds on their stomachs and are down, bleeding badly. Blossom came to their side while Blade-King Form went ahead and held the Joker at bay.

Nearby, Hikaru and Kanata came and saw the fight, both were surprised at what has happened.

"_So the Joker has reappeared...I wonder...I heard he has developed a liking to the human and thinks like a human...now he's just like before...a beast..._"

"_That's because I have his cards...huh? Blade? A new form...so he has gotten stronger...if only I have a Rouse absorber..._"

As the battle rages on, Hikaru sensed an aura emanating from the two, and realized what this means. Meanwhile Blossom caries Bubbles and Buttercup in her arms and flew off. She removed their compacts and they reverted back to normal as she couldn't risk revealing their identities. She flew off towards the Kitazawa lab to have their wounds treated.

Meanwhile Blade-King form tried to reach the Joker by voice, but it was no use, and so he took out five cards and inserted them into his huge sword, the KING Rouser and began to initiate his super attack.

"SPADE TWO..."

"SPADE THREE..."

"SPADE FOUR..."

"SPADE FIVE..."

"SPADE SIX..."

Then the five cards reappeared and are flaming hot and the F-4 leader braces himself for the initial move as another sword appeared.

"STRAIGHT FLUSH..."

Seconds later the two clashed weapons and this resulted in a powerful explosion that caused nearby ships to explode and sink. The Joker was down and reverted to its borrowed form of Rui Hanazawa. Blade-King form slowly got up and was assisted by the human-disguised Paradoxa Clow Beast. As the two slowly approaches the still body, the body reverted back to its Joker form and is roaring aloud. Hikaru saw this and jumps in and changed into the Tiger Clow Beast and grabbing the two and shoved them out of the way, while the enraged Joker fled towards the forest park.

As the two got up, the Tiger Clow Beast reverted to its human for and gave Blade a strict advice.

"I told you before...and I'll say this once more...undo your powers or you'll only enrage the Joker more."

"What?? Why do you want me to do what you're telling me??"

"Don't you get it...your current power is what re-awaken the Joker...your power is nearly identical to his...the more power you use...it further powers the Joker and drive him into an animalsitic rage."

The disguised Paradoxa Clow Beast began to mentally scan the Tiger Clow Beast and realized what she meant. And in turn gave him another tip on how to stop the Joker, much to Hikaru's surprise.

"There may be a way...go find Kanata and get the cards back...I'll go slow down the Joker...once you have the Category Ace...I'll have myself sealed so that my sealed form...Chalice's...and the SPIRIT HUMAN...will have enough power to suppress the Joker persona. That is your only way to end this."

"No...Shima...he did that...but..."

"Do what you like...I'm not involved int this..." Hikaru rebutted as she left the scene. Left with no option, Tsukasa left while the Paradoxa Clow Beast searches for the Joker.

Meanwhile, an hour later, Kanata was inside the abandoned bar and was playing solitaire when Hikaru came and was amused at what she just saw. She then wondered what a tied-up, blindfolded Tsukushi Makino is doing here, and began to inquire.

"Why bring her here?"

"I have something in mind...something to offer Blade in exchange for something. I sent a text message and he'll be surely here, and I'm betting he's frantic in driving around."

And a loud bang was heard near the doorstep, as the door broke after a kick. It was Tsukasa, and he was seething at the fact that Kanata kidnapped Tsukushi, and saw her tied up and blindfolded. Hikaru casually walks past the two and mumbled "I'm not involved in this..." and went outside. Soon the two went into a face-off and the F-4 leader made his statement.

"Give me the Tsukushi and the Heart cards...please...the Joker's too rabid to be stopped...but if I give him the 13 cards he'll be himself again...I beg you...please..."

"I can't believe you're risking yourself over a Clow Beast...but I might consider your begging if you give something in return...do you agree?"

"Name it."

"Your power-up device."

Tsukasa realize this and unquestionably took the Rouse Absorber and gave it to Kanata. Kanata then gave the Heart cards and Tsukushi, and told the two to leave. A few blocks away later, Miyako Inoue called and told him the location of the Joker, who is currently fighting with the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Tsukasa told Tsukushi to take a taxi and head home. After that he left, but then he was assaulted by Trial F, and the F-4 leader rolled the pedal and sped off with the Trial in pirsuit.

At the Tokyo forest park, The Paradoxa Clow Beast was having difficulty stopping the Joker Clow Beast despite his vast powers, and knew this cannot go on. Then he sensed someone was coming and knew it was the F-4 leader. He then went forward and was impaled by the Joker's sickle.

"Hang on...Joker...your friend is coming with the rest of the cards...and now...use me to assume a more powerful form...and this will surely complete control of your self..."

Soon the Paradoxa Clow Beast was sealed again and became the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card. At this point, Tsukasa arrived and witnessed the scene, so he went to him and tosses to him the cards, but was then caught by Trial F and began to pound him mercilessly. Tsukasa tried to get away and attempts to initiate transformation to Blade, but the android swats the buckle and card away and began to strangle him.

The Joker watches the scene and slowly took the CHANGE MANTIS card, and swipes it onto his belt, assuming Chalice's form, and fell to his knees. He was exhausted after his inner struggle of containing the Joker form. He slowly took the rest of the cards and placed them on his belt's compartment, and notices the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card, and took it.

"Tsukasa..."

He saw the Trial banging the F-4 leader's head against a huge rock busting him open, and he swipes the Category King card into his belt buckle and something unexpected happen.

"EVOLUTION..."

At that moment, all of the thirteen cards came out and and went inside his belt, following a black haze that soon turn red, and then Chalice now resembles the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Both Tsukasa and Trial F saw this and were still for a moment, amazed at what they just saw. Now a new battle is about to commence, and the F-4 leader wondered if Rui is really himself again.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Ooookkkaaayyy...the Category King of hearts sacrificed himself just like Shima did...but will it be worth it? will this bring the Joker back to his senses, now that he has assumed King form?

**_Preview:_**

Mask Rider Chalice in King form...wonder what amazing powers can he show to us...? Is he back to his normal sanity...? Will he be able to save the F-4 leader?

And Class Q is now being targeted by a new trial. And that means DDS is about to get smashed.


	95. Trial Q

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Now that the Category King of Hearts, the Paradoxa Clow Beast, has been sealed and, along with the rest of the heart deck cards, is the Joker's hands, he has complete control over himself and is once again Mask Rider Chalice. Thus he is no longer rabid like before.

Moreover, he has now assumed "King Form" by swiping the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card into his belt buckle and has taken the form of the Category King, thus he now resembles the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Now he is going to show Trial F what his new form is capable of, and you'll get to see what new powers he can do. See below…

And another Trial will be unleashed, and this would give DDS new problems to face as it is now going after Class Q.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the Tokyo forest park, The Paradoxa Clow Beast was having difficulty stopping the Joker Clow Beast despite his vast powers, and knew this cannot go on. Then he sensed someone was coming and knew it was the F-4 leader. He then went forward and was impaled by the Joker's sickle.

"_Hang on...Joker...your friend is coming with the rest of the cards...and now...use me to assume a more powerful form...and this will surely complete control of your self..._"

Soon the Paradoxa Clow Beast was sealed again and became the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card. At this point, Tsukasa arrived and witnessed the scene, so he went to him and tosses to him the cards, but was then caught by Trial F and began to pound him mercilessly. Tsaukasa tried to get away and attempts to initiate transformation to Blade, but the android swats the buckle and card away and began to strangle him.

The Joker watches the scene and slowly took the CHANGE MANTIS card, and swipes it onto his belt, assuming Chalice's form, and fell to his knees. He was exhausted after his inner struggle of containing the Joker form. He slowly took the rest of the cards and placed them on his belt's compartment, and notices the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card, and took it.

"Tsukasa..."

He saw the Trial banging the F-4 leader's head against a huge rock busting him open, and he swipes the Category King card into his belt buckle and something unexpected happen.

"EVOLUTION..."

At that moment, all of the thirteen cards came out and went inside his belt, following a black haze that soon turn red, and then Chalice now resembles the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Both Tsukasa and Trial F saw this and were still for a moment, amazed at what they just saw. Now a new battle is about to commence, and the F-4 leader wondered if Rui is really himself again.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 95: _Turaiaru Q_**

Despite Chalice-King form's appearance, Trial F paid no attention and proceeded to pummel Tsukasa until he was too weak to retaliate, and was close to losing consciousness until the red-armored Clow Beast grabbed the android's hand and tosses him towards the tree, in which it breaks apart, but the android got up, showing no signs of intimidation.

Trial F then opened its chest which revealed a huge cannon and open fire, which shocked the hell out of the F-4 leader, fearing that "Rui" might not survive the blast.

"No! Rui, get out of the way! you might not survive that blast!"

But it was too late as the android already released its energy and blasted Chalice straight on, but as the smoke cleared, Chalice-King form was standing there, seemingly unaffected by the blast, which surprised the injured F-4 leader. Now it was his turn to retaliate, and he took out a pair of kama-like weapons that resemble mantis claws and he folded them and interlocked them together, forming a crossbow-like weapon. Then he swipes the WILD card onto the side of the crossbow-like weapon, which fires a powerful energy blast, which was so strong that it threw Tsukasa a few feet away, knocking him out. As for Trial F, he was slowly disintegrated until nothing was left of him but smoke and dust. As Chalice-King form turned around, he was quite surprised to see that Tsuksa was gone, and deduced that someone took him away. He took the SPIRIT HUMAN card and swipes it onto his belt buckle and he reverted to human form, and went to the pond to look at himself. He smiled a bit as he was in full control of himself again, and the influence of the Joker's aura has been subdued.

"_Thank you Tsukasa...now it's my turn to repay you...I'll find and save you..._"

Meanwhile, in downtown Tokyo, Ryu and the Renjou brothers were stuck in a traffic jam and wondered what was causing it, and Kyo was starting to get impatient as the heat was getting to him, wishing that the cars in front of him would move.

"You have to be patient, Kyo...even drives musat learn to relax..."

"Ryu...how can you relax when time is mof essence...Principal Dan must be informed of what we just found out...and I have a bad feeling that whoever is inside the abandoned BOARD HQ, that person probably guessed that we've been there. What I'm worried is that the person inside there might be Tennoji himself, and he might send one of those crazy androids at us to silence..."

"You worry too much, Kyo...we'll be fine...I'm sure we sneaked out and..."

Kyuu's cheering up was cut short as they overheard a radio conversation with a taxi driver whose window was open and they vaguely heard what the conversation was stating.

Driver: "What's the matter with you? You sounded like you're watching a horror movie..."

Voice from the radio: "Some psycho in a metallic costume is plowing cars out of his way...heading probably towards your direction...he even lifted a gas truck and threw it to the other lane causing an explosion and a traffic jam! Huh? SHIT! That thing's heading my way...! I'm bailing...AHH!!"

The three DDS students were surprised to hear this, and the younger Renjou started to panic and was looking behind him using a binocular. Although the sight is normal, he wouldn't want to take a risk and had to make a decision.

"Ryu..._nii-san_...get the FUCK out of here! I'll hold it off should it makes its way here! NOW!"

"But Kyo...I can't leave you here..."

"Kyuu...we'd better do what he says...we have to tell Principal Dan..."

Kyo looked behind him again and could see little smoke forming from afar, and that confirmed his worst scenario, and shoved the two Class Q members out of the Side Basher and gave them an order.

"I SAY GET THE FUCK GOING!! WE GOT NO TIME!! GO!!"

Ryu saw the serious look on the younger Renjou's face and pulled a reluctant Kyuu and both run forward and find a way out of the traffic jam. Kyo looked around him, seeing that cars surrounded him, thus he couldn't risk activating the Side asher's mech-mode without harming the other motorists, so he'll have to think of another way of luring the approaching Trial away from his DDS schoolmates.

As he was about to find another way, he noticed that several cars behind him are being plowed, some almost hitting him, and saw Trial Q for the first time, which resembled a gorilla. He realized that this was the one that came from BOARD. He then provoked his assailant to chase him towards another direction.

"That's right, you metallic jackass...come to papa..."

As he ran away, the Trial gives chase, plowing other cars and pedestrians, as it was programmed to assassinate Kyo, Kyuu and Ryu. And if possible, destroy DDS. As the minutes gone by, the younger Renjou realize he couldn't risk anymore casualties so he went inside a department store and hide, so that he can transform into Mask Rider Gamma. At the 2nd floor of the department store, he hid himself inside one of the changing rooms and was about to bring out his Gamma Phone when the wall smashed open, which came from Trial Q, and grabbed him. Kyo tried to resist, but he was pummeled and slammed against the wall, and threw him away in which he fell from the side of the escalator. The Trial then opened its chest revealing a laser gun and opened fire. The Younger Renjou managed to evade it, but he fell from the platform and landed onto the first floor smashing into the glass panel where assorted jewelries are on displayed. He suffered multiple fractures on his ribcage and puncture wounds, which is enough to put him out of commission. Seeing this, Trial Q fled before security arrived. The android is now heading to DDS to go after Kyuu and Ryu..

At DDS, Kyuu and Ryu managed to reach Yomiko Readman and told her that they need to see Principal Dan, but were dismayed when told he had just left. When she asked them the reason, the two Class Q members told her about their discovery, and the half-Japanese, Half-British DDS teacher vowed to brng this matter up, but then Kyuu received a call from his Beta Phone, and when he answered it, it was a doctor from the Tokyo hospital informing him that Kyo was in serious condition and told he was attacked by some unknown assailant.

"Oh no...that thing got him...Kyo..."

At this point, Trial Q arrived and grabbed Kyuu by his neck strangling him. Ryu took out his Omega Phone and initiated his transformation to Mask Rider Orga, and grappled with the android and took the fight out to the streets, with Yomiko attending to an injured Kyuu, who may have suffered a fractured neck as he vomited a lot of blood. She motions a security guard to help him as she goes after Ryu.

At the streets, several passerby paused to see the two armored fighters brawling back and forth, seeing organ getting pummeled as Orga struggled to keep up with his assailant. He realized that whoever created this thing was made sure that himself, Kyuu and Kyo are dead so no one would find out about what they saw. Trial Q paused to see the onlookers watching, and the android opened its chest revealing a huge cannon.

"EVERYONE!! GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Ryu's pleas came too late as the android open fire, vaporizing everyone at sight, and as he turn around to fire at Orga, Yomiko arrived and created a minotaur familiar made of paper and pummeled the the Trial, but the Trial didn't let up, plowing its way out threw the paper familiar and grabbed the Paper Master by her throat. Noticing the wires attached on his back and head, the armored Ryu grabbed the wires and pulled them apart, causing a short circuit, which released the DDS teacher, and she jumped out of the way as Orga made a hand gesture and she got the message, and he took out a memory chip from his phone and inserted it onto the hilt of the sword he took out.

"_EXCEED CHARGE..._"

A huge saber was formed and Orga slams it down onto the Trial, slicing him in two and this caused a tremendous explosion, which destroyed Trial Q. As the smoke cleared, Ryu reverted back to normal, and he and Yomiko went back to DDS to check on Kyuu's condition. They hoped that he was alright and nothing serious happen to him.

An hour later, Kyuu, Ryu and Yomiko went to the tokyo Hospital to check on Kyo, who was strapped on a respirator and his chest bandaged all over. They realize that they have to tell Principal Dan about this, so that he could make a move and have the MPD to conduct a search on the abandoned BOARD HQ, but then they must first gather the other DDS sections fearing that they suspect that there are other Trials after them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Now you've seen what Chalice can do...in his King form. He's as strong as Blade's King form, and I can wonder of Sojiro and/or Kanata can do the same...

Poor Kyuu and Kyo...both got whipped by Trial Q, with the younger Renjou getting the worst end...lucky Kyuu escaped unscathed...

**_Preview:_**

Tsukasa was revealed to be captured and placed in a secret hideout, as the man who sent the Trials is revealed, and coaxes Leangle to come out and face Blade in his King Form.

But then something unexpected happened during the fight and this involves either Blade or Leangle.


	96. Second Joker?

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Boy, last chapter really had you nervous as Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo were assaulted by another Trial, but thanks to Ryu it's taken care of. But then there's a little price, as Kyuu's younger twin brother took a nasty fall and is now apparently out. So now he'll have to heal up.

This chapter we focus back on Class F as we slowly reveal who is sending these androids to go after the DDS students involved. And this time we get to see more of Kanata 's "bad side" as he now has Tsukasa's upgrading device.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

…_h__e saw the Trial banging the F-4 leader's head against a huge rock busting him open, and he swipes the Category King card into his belt buckle and something unexpected happen._

"_EVOLUTION..."_

_At that moment, all of the thirteen cards came out and and went inside his belt, following a black haze that soon turn red, and then Chalice now resembles the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Both Tsukasa and Trial F saw this and were still for a moment, amazed at what they just saw. Now a new battle is about to commence, and the F-4 leader wondered if Rui is really himself again._

… _Trial F then opened its chest which revealed a huge cannon and open fire, which shocked the hell out of the F-4 leader, fearing that "Rui" might not survive the blast._

_"No! Rui, get out of the way! you might not survive that blast!"_

_But it was too late as the android already released its energy and blasted Chalice straight on, but as the smoke cleared, Chalice-King form was standing there, seemingly unaffected by the blast, which surprised the injured F-4 leader. Now it was his turn to retaliate, and he took out a pair of __kama__-like weapons that resemble mantis claws and he folded them and interlocked them together, forming a crossbow-like weapon. Then he swipes the WILD card onto the side of the crossbow-like weapon, which fires a powerful energy blast, which was so strong that it threw Tsukasa a few feet away, knocking him out. As for Trial F, he was slowly disintegrated until nothing was left of him but smoke and dust._

- - -

A man in silhouette watches the scene from the monitor for the 10th time, looking very curious as to how much power Chalice-King Form possess, and to know how much of a threat he pose to his plans. He then looks at the other monitor, where Tsukasa was sedated and strapped on a stretcher. He smirked at the sight of this but also wondered why the rouse absorber wasn't with him, and now he has to think of a way to use him for his experiments.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 96: _2nd Joker??_**

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Ryu summoned representatives of the sections of DDS as they have a lot to discuss and what steps they should take in order to make their next move in light of what happened just hours ago. Several DDS students were assaulted by androids believed to have originated from BOARD, and it nearly took out all of their targets. The blue-haired Class Q member glanced at the following section and who is representing them:

Yukihira Sakurako - Class A;

Daisuke Motomiya - Class C;

Sojiro Nishikado - Class F;

Tomoyo Daidouji - Class S;

Ken Kitazawa - Class P;

Each of the sections told Ryu about what happened to them, and how it happened. Ryu and Class S encountered one at DDS, injuring Meiling and Syaoran and went after Sakura; another went after Class C, killing Wormon and went after Daisuke, Hikari and Ken; another went after Tsukasa and Sojiro and another attacked Class P.

"...so far we all managed to destroy them and aree now being analyzed by both the police and DDS. Sakura amanged to overcome it, and so are Class P. Kyo, Meiling and Syaoran are the only casualties so far due to his injuries. Now Domyouji is missing and we must think of a way to get inside BOARD HQ. The problem is that we don't know how many of those things are there so we must regroup and come up with something to sneak in without alerting whoever is inside there."

Meanwhile, at the abandoned bar, Kanata was snickering at his latest acquisition in which he felt victorious over Mask Rider Blade: The Rouse Absorber. With the device in his hands, Blade cannot assume either Jack form or King form, thus he now has the advantage. But for the possessed 14-year old boy, he cannot use it yet for he has no Category Queen card, for that card is needed to evoke the transformation to King for, since he has the EVOLUTION TARANTULA card. Hikaru Jo, aka the Tiger Clow Beast went inside the bar to see Kanata marveling at the device and decided to have a little chat.

"You looked like you've won a price. What can you do with that device?"

"With this device…I can upgrade my power to a stronger one. Since I have the Category Jack—FUSION ELEPHANT—I can assume Jack form; with the Category King, I can now assume King form. However…I must first get the Category Queen card. In order to do that…I must seal it first."

"Category Queen, huh? Perhaps you're referring to me then."

"…"

"Then why don't you seal me…?"

"…"

For some reason, Kanata didn't feel like sealing her, as if something inside him prevented him from doing so. Even the Spider Clow Beast himself was wondering why Kanata didn't feel like attacking her, despite mentally urging him to do so. Then he got a mobile phone call and he answered it, while Hikaru followed the escaping Tsukushi, who magaged to find her way out despite being tied-up and blindfolded.

The tied-up, blindfolded Tsukushi managed to sneak her way out of the bar and bumped into someone, and when her blindfold was removed, she was relieved to see who it was: Rui Hanazawa! He removed her ropes and held her in his arms, relieved to see that she is unharmed, and if Tsukasa were here, he would go into a fit.

"It's alright now, Tsuku-_chan_… it's alright now…I'm taking you home…"

Hikaru saw the scene but did nothing, surprised to see that the Joker Clow Beast is in his sane self, feeling a bit at ease now that the monster she knew is subdued at the moment, but wondered how he managed to calm the monster within him.

"_Amazing…the Joker is no longer the monster he was hours ago…how did he managed to suppress his power and impulse? Could it be that Blade took my advice seriously…?_"

She went back inside the bar, only to note that Kanata had left. She used her keen senses to follow his scent and see where he went, curious to know if his leaving was on the Spider Clow Beast's orders or on Kanata's own volition.

Meanwhile, at Edo Mountain, at the Kitazawa Lab, Sojiro, Akira, Kyuu, and Daisuke went there to discuss with Professor Utonium about what he uncovered so far from Trial P, and told them a shocking discovery that even Class P were appalled at hearing this.

"It seems that this android that attacked my lab are programmed to go after Class P, as it had the data of the three girls who are fighting as Powerpuff Girls Z. I still don't know how or why it happened, but I can assume that the androids who are after their specific targets are locked onto it due to the data programmed on them."

"So then…the one after Tsukasa was due to his data and DNA…and the same happen to the others who are after Kyuu, Sakura and Daisuke…"

Kaoru was pissed that someone took and copy their DNA without permission and use it against them. She punched the wall in anger but cringed in pain realizing she was still normal. Momoko wondered who was behind it and why cause all the trouble, but Kyuu provided an answer and told Class P about it.

At a car park, Kanata was walking towards the center of the basement area until he ran into Tsukasa, who is sedated and strapped on a stretcher. He was curious at how this happen after being contacted by the mysterious person who sent the Trials after the DDS students, but the Spider Clow Beast's influence and lust for power made him curious to see if this is the case or not, and wanted to try it out.

- - -

_Thirty minutes ago…_

_At the bar, while Hikaru Jo was outside, the mysterious scientist called on Kanata and told him that he has the Joker, or rather, the 2__nd__ Joker Clow Beast. The scientist knew that this would surely gauge his interest and was sure he'll come._

"_Saionji Kanata, am I correct?"_

"_Who are you and why'd you call me?"_

"_You want the Joker, right? I have him. If you managed to seal him, you'll be more powerful than the Jack or King form Riders. You won't even need the Rouse Absorber to power up. Here's the place…"_

- - -

Kanata stared at the sleeping F-4 member and wondered if he really is the Joker, and the Spider Clow Beast instilled bloodlust within the boy, and his thirst for a fight made him initiate his next action and kicked the stretcher, and the F-4 leader fell down, waking him up. He was surprised to find out that he was in another place, and saw Kanata standing with his belt on, and tosses the Spade Buckle and the Rouse Absorber at him.

"Alright you F-4 jackass…show me your power…as the Joker."

Kanata slides the front left cover of the Club Buckle and activated the mechanism, and the belt says "OPEN UP", and he changed into Leangle and attacked the F-4 leader, but the F-4 leader activated his buckle.

"TURN UP!"

Tsukasa changed into Blade and the two began to fight, but with his current number of cards, Leangle was starting to gain advantage over his opponent, and the fight moved towards the lower sections of the car park basement. At the secret area, the scientist was watching the scene with malice at the two teens fighting, and was curious when Blade will initiate King form.

Meanwhile, back at the Kitazawa Lab, Sojiro's Clow Detector bleeped, and saw the signals of Leangle and Blade, and this didn't sit well at what is happening, knowing Kanata, and this would put him in danger, as he might be accidentally get crippled should Blade be forced to get rough.

"I'd better go…Kanata has to be stopped…"

"I'm coming too…"

"Count us in…"

Kyuu and Class P volunteered, but Peach suggested that only Kyuu and Momoko could go along with Sojiro. The three DDS students then left the lab and headed off to Atami while the others stay should more Trials come barging in.

At the Makino house, the Makino parents thanked Rui for bringing Tsukushi home, but he sensed Blade and Leangle's auras, and he hurriedly left the house and traced the source of the aura, sensing that something was amiss, as he felt a power similar to Clow Reed, but he brushed it aside as he intends to save the F-4 leader.

"_Hold on, Tsukasa…this time I'll save you…_"

At the basement, Blade was beaten up and was in danger of losing, but Leangle was merely provoking his opponent to initiate King form, but the armored F-4 leader refused, believing that Kanata was out of his mind, wondering why the boy thinks that by initiating King form would make him a Joker.

"Assume King form so I can see the Joker's power…"

"You're out of your mind!"

"Really…?"

Leangle swipes the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA cards and executed the _Blizzard Crush_, sending his opponent crashing downward the slopes of the ground until reaching the basement level and colliding against a parked car. Getting impatient, the possessed Kanata decided to provoke his opponent verbally.

"Either you assume King form or I rape your slut…namely Tsukushi Makino…she's at my hands and waiting to lose her virginity…"

This ticked off the F-4 leader and complied, swiping the two Royal cards onto his Rouse Absorber in an enraged manner.

"ABSORB QUEEN…"

"EVOLUTION KING…"

Leangle saw how his opponent assume King form and could feel the aura enveloping Blade, and this made him excited, as in a matter of moments he'll get to see the Joker's power. When Blade assumed King form the fight has restarted.

Meanwhile, near the tunnel area of the car park, Sojiro, Kyuu and Momoko arrived, just in time to see Rui arriving, and this caused a stare down between the two sides. The two younger DDS students could feel the tension over the two F-4 members.

"You've come to kill Tsukasa, Joker? I won't let you!"

"I care less what you think. Tsukasa is in danger, and he is now in King form…"

"King form??"

"If he isn't careful, then he'll slowly turn into a 2nd Joker."

"You're kidding!" Kyuu interjected, but Sojiro instead sped off inside the car park, and the three DDS students followed, baffled at what hey just heard.

At the scene of the fight, the two armored fighter kept on fighting, but Blade-King form started to act erratically, growling and acting like a beast, as he began to throw Leangle around like a rag doll, and now he was screaming like a possessed person, and the armored Kanata sensed a different aura from his prey, realizing what is happening.

"_So…he is starting to act like a Joker…but once he becomes one…I'll seal him…then I'll…_"

His thoughts were interrupted when Blade-King form lifted a car and threw it at him, but Leangle avoided him but saw that his opponent was now acting like a beast. Rui arrived and saw the carnage, sensing an unstable aura that is starting to envelope the armored F-4 leader.

"_Tsukasa…_"

Sojiro, Kyuu and Momoko arrived, and they too witnessed what they just saw, and this made them worry and realized that they must do something or Tsukasa will become a monster. The F-4 member then changed into Mask Rider Garren and tried to intervene, but the possessed armored F-4 leader swatted him aside and went on attacking Rui, who changed into Mask Rider Chalice.

But chalice went on to the defensive as he tries to look for a way to bring Tsukasa back to his senses. Kyuu and Momoko initiated their own transformations and joined in on the fight, but both were cautious as to how they can approach him without using too much force.

Leangle tries to butt his way in but was shoved aside by Chalice, who had just swiped the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card and asumed King form. There the two King form Riders confronted each other, but the red-armored F-4 member began taunting Blade as Blade was roaring like a mad man.

Mask Rider Beta and Hyper Blossom stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, as Rui and Tsukasa, in their armored King-forms, staring at each other. Blade-King form was growling like an animal while wielding the broadsword known as the King Rouser, while Chalice-Wild form was standing calmly in his spot, not showing signs of intimidation.

"What's the matter, Domyouji...are you really that weak? Are you letting that newly-acquired power corrupt you? Are you really that weak? If you really think you are...come and get me."

"_RRRAAAGGGHHH!!_"

The armored F-4 leader roared like a man possessed as he slowly raised his sword and slowly went towards him, and Garren was concerned on what will happen next if this goes on. He wanted to intervene and restrain Tsukasa, but he was told by "Rui" to let him handle this.

"Kyuu...should we just stay here and watch?" Blossom asked.

"We wait and see what happens next...if blood is spilled, then we make our next move." Kyuu replied.

The next scene revealed itself as Chalice-King form made his speech, which surprised the three DDS students and made them watch with interest.

"Though you've been possessed by the Joker's emerging power...you will not kill me. I know you will not. You were not born to be like this. Fight it, and you'll be back to yourself again."

"_RRRAAAGGGHHH!!_"

Blade-King form raised his sword and swings it upward, making a downward strike, but then stops mid-way just as the sword was about to hit his target's head. The trembling armored F-4 leader pulled back, and seeming looked like it was trying to fight itself from within, and after a minute, he fell to his knees, and reverted back to normal, and Tsukasa slumped to the ground, with Sojiro and Kyuu coming to his side to help him up. Chalice-King form took out the SPIRIT HUMAN card and swiped it onto his belt buckle, reverting to human form and went to Tsukasa's side.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class C gets involved as they slowly unravel the secret behind BOARD...and a surprise visit from someone...


	97. Hidden Agenda

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Now that the F-4 leader, Tsukasa Domyouji is back to himself (for now), Class F and the rest of the DDS students will now focus on who is behind the spate of Trial attacks now that Ryu and Kyuu has learned that someone is occupying the abandoned BOARD HQ and that it is the place where Trial F and Q came.

This chapter will focus on the DDS section invading the HQ and will find clues leading to a shocking discovery, something that would affect Class C. And let's not forget Kanata as he will get something that is far more worse than he bargained for.

See below on what to expect.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Kyuu and Hyper Blossom stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, as Rui and Tsukasa, in their armored King-forms, staring at each other. Blade-King form was growling like an animal while wielding the broadsword known as the King Rouser, while Chalice-Wild form was standing calmly in his spot, not showing signs of intimidation.

"What's the matter, Domyouji...are you really that weak? Are you letting the that power corrupt you? Are you really that weak? If you really think you are...come and get me."

"_RRRAAAGGGHHH!!_"

The armored F-4 leader roared like a man possessed as he slowly raised his sword and slowly went towards him, and Garren was concerned on what will happen next if this goes on. He wanted to intervene and restrain Tsukasa, but he was told by "Rui" to let him handle this.

"Kyuu...should we just stay here and watch?" Blossom asked.

"We wait and see what happens next...if blood is spilled, then we make our next move." Kyuu replied.

The next scene revealed itself as Chalice-King form made his speech, which surprised the three DDS students and made them watch with interest.

"Though you've been possessed by the Joker's emerging power...you will not kill me. I know you will not. You were not born to be like this. Fight it, and you'll be back to yourself again."

"_RRRAAAGGGHHH!!_"

Blade-King form raised his sword and swings it upward, making a downward strike, but then stops mid-way just as the sword was about to hit his target's head. The trembling armored F-4 leader pulled back, and seeming looked like it was trying to fight itself from within, and after a minute, he fell to his knees, and reverted back to normal, and Tsukasa slumped to the ground, with Sojiro and Kyuu coming to his side to help him up. Chalice-King form took out the SPIRIT HUMAN card and swiped it onto his belt buckle, reverting to human form and went to Tsukasa's side.

Meanwhile, Blossom went after Kanata, trying to reach him through her voice, but he just shove her aside, almost slapping her face with pure malice, but she managed to evade it. He was pissed that he was denied the chance to become stronger as he realized that the so-called Joker was only a farce as Tsukasa can emit Joker-like powers when only in King form, and now that Tsukasa has achieve control of himself, the Joker can no longer be summoned, and now that Rui has all 13 cards, he has to think of a way to become stronger without being duped.

"Shut up, you bitch! Leave me alone! I don't need your help or your pity! So jack off!"

Momoko was pissed and wanted to replied physically but Hikaru Jo, aka the Tiger Clow Beast caught her arm and gave her a warning.

"Better leave him alone. You'll only aggravate him more than help."

After that she left, and the Class P member had no choice but to head back to the others who are waiting.

"_Darn it...Kanata...why are you letting yourself be used by that Clow Beast...?? Your dad...even your lover, Miyu...they're worried about you! It's almost two months since you disappeared from your home...when will you wake up from all of this?? Is becoming stronger all you have in your head??_"

As Momoko went towards the others, she told them her concern about Kanata and and the three F-4 members assured to her that they will bring Kanata back to himself, and so they all left and head back to DDS, where Kyuu told the three that he, Kyo and Ryu made a discovery about what they saw outside BOARD HQ.

Meanwhile, at the BOARD HQ, the man in silhouette was watching the monitor where the five DDS students leave the basement area of the car park, and hearing their conversation. He now know that sooner or later, the DDS and the police will arrive here anytime so he decided to formulate a way to remove the obstacle, so he went to a cylinder-like room and opened it, where a familiar face appeared.

"_Ah...this will surely put those pesky DDS students busy...especially the Class C section...I'm sure the one called Takeru Takaishi will be mostly affected. Yes...this will surely help me in this plan...and that will give me more time to finish my remaining creations..._"

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 97: **_**Hitoshirezu no ****Gidai**_

An hour later at DDS, Principal Dan was told by Yomiko, Kyuu and Ryu about what happened at downtown Tokyo, in which the strange, robot-like attackers who attacked certain DDS students are all BOARD-related, as they saw one emerged from the BOARD HQ and went towards the city to go after the F-4 and other students within their radius.

Kyuu also hinted that whoever was inside must have sensed their presence, thus he, Ryu and Kyo were attacked, which left his twin brother injured. Dan in turn contacted the MPD and told Superintendent Touyama about this development, and Touyama replied that he will get a search warrant to storm the BOARD HQ.

Two days later, at Odaiba, Takeru visited Yamato's house, and when he went to his room, he blushed deeply to see his elder brother and Sora naked, and in bed. He turned around while the couple wrapped themselves with their blanket and got dressed. There the two began a conversation over something.

"Sorry, _nii-san_ for going in without knocking..."

"It's alright...what brings you here?"

"Just want to ask you when dad is coming back..."

"Hmm...he should be back tonight. I'm sure he'll be bringing lots of souvenirs. By the way...how's Ken doing right now?"

"He's still devastated about Wormmon's death...now it's just me, Hikari and Daisuke who have partner Digimons. I'm starting to wonder when this will end and when we'll nail the mastermind..."

Sora smiled as she tries to cheer up Takeru, hoping that he won't give up in his quest for justice.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You're a DDS student, right? So don't give up."

The scene then shifts to Atami as Tsukasa and Sojiro went home to show themselves to their families, and then later Tsukasa and Tsukushi went on a date. As they were cruising on their motorcycle, someone tackled them and the two fell off from their motorcycle. As the two got up, they were surprised to see who it was and what this means.

"Ohh...Tsuku-chan! Call Sojiro! Tell him where we are! HENSHIN!"

The F-4 leader changes into Mask Rider Blade as the attacker, who vaguely resembles a cyclops, was a Trial, and is firing long-ranged optic blasts, and he had to get a bit farther to keep his lover safe from harm. Tsukushi then used her cellphone to contact Sojiro and but could not get through, and instead contacted Miyako Inoue, and she got through she told him their situation and their location.

At DDS Mansion, Miyako Inoue contacted Sojiro and informed him of the situation at hand, and the F-4 member nodded and went to the site of the battle, changing into Mask Rider Garren and speeds up the bike to get there faster and hope that he won't be too late. He wondered how many Trials are there and why are they constantly being sent to attack every DDS student involved.

Meanwhile, Kanata was at the abandoned bar and managed to activate a PC and scrolled the internet, and when he opened the web cam, he got a familiar view of a chatting via the yahoo messenger, where someone made contact with him. The person shown on the screen's web cam then sent his picture to him and gave him instructions, and said that the person he will meet will tell him more about the Joker.

Back at Atami, Tsukasa managed to held on his own against the new Trial, G, but he was taken down by several scythe strikes and started to penetrate Blade's armor, followed by some grenade attacks, throwing him off the bridge and landed on the pavement. HARD. Tsukushi followed behind, worried about her lover's safety.

At Odaiba, As Takeru was about to leave Yamato's house, they got an unexpected surprise: It was Kanata, and the three Chosen Children were at a disadvantage as their digimons are not around at the moment, but were baffled as their visitor did not pose any threat as he sat down on the sofa.

"I did not come here to have it out with you. I came here for answers. And I do hope you can provide one."

Takeru approached him and asked him what answers does he want, and got a response as the brown-haired teen showed the Class C member a print-out photo of someone and the brothers were surprised to see who it was: Hiroaki Ishida! The brothers were in a state of disbelief as they wondered how their dad got mixed into this and what business does Kanata have with him. Takeru grabbed his "visitor" by his collar and shook him rather hard.

"How did you know my father?? What does he have to do anything on this?? You'd better answer me!"

"Takeru! Calm down!"

Yamato pulled his younger brother away and the possessed teen made his reply.

"He contacted and said you know this guy. He said that you two know the key in achieving the Joker's powers. He even said that you two have the key in activating the ultimate power to enable me to assume King form. So better spill it out. Or else."

"THAT'S PURE BULLSHIT! Our father was not even a member of BOARD! Whoever sent you this info is pure trash! I'm sorry, but you got the wrong information! I'm afraid you have to leave!"

After hearing Takeru's ranting, Kanata smirked at the reply.

"I was also told that you'll deny this and said I'll have to force the truth from you, so I guess I'll have to see if you're really lying or not. Henshin."

He raised the hem of his shirt and revealed that he was already wearing the Club Buckle and slides the left portion of the buckle cover, and was activated. The purple projection wall fired away knocking Yamato and Takeru aside and went towards Kanata, turning him to Mask Rider Leangle. The three Chosen Children braced themselves and a brawl was about to take place when the speaker phone rang, and a voice message spoke, which shocked the hell out of the four teens.

"_Yamato...Takeru...this is your dad. I want you two and Kanata Saionji to head to the rooftop of the car park where I can meet you. Kanata...if you're there...do not harm my children. I apologize for deceiving you...but this is the best way I can think of to bring you together. I'll be waiting. Just the three of you and no one else._"

The four teens stared in disbelief at what they heard, and the brothers became more baffled at why their father is here when he is still supposed to be at overseas. They decided to go with kanata and see for themselves who is telling the truth and who is not. Kanata-de-armored himself and went with the siblings.

Back at Atami, Garren arrived and clash with Trial B, but was also dealt with the optic blasts, so he had to get a bit far and use long-ranged attacks with his Gunrouser, but as the smoke cleared, he was gone, and the two Class F members wondered if the Trial fled or not. They wondered if the police went to BOARD HQ to conduct a raid and find the mastermind behind this.

At BOARD HQ, Police from the MPD (about 20 if them from 5 police cars) arrived and are carrying a search warrant and entered the compound, quite surprised that the place was seemingly empty, but they went inside and search for every nook and cranny of the place, determined to find the culprit and bring him out. Outside, Class Q's Kyuu and Ryu were the only ones there and got a text message from Sora and read her message, which surprised them and left the scene to meet up with Yamato's father.

At Atami, Tsukasa and Sojiro were called by Tsukushi when she got a mobile phone call from Miyako Inoue, and told them about Yamato's father getting involved with the Clow Beasrt's secrets, and they realized that Yamato and Takeru are walking into a trap, so they head out to the same car park where the 2nd Joker was awakened. They realized that the situation is getting more complex than they thought. Since many of the DDS students involved are still out, they'll have to rely on the remaining ones and hope they can overcome the upcoming situation.

Much later, at the top of the car park, Kanata and Hiroaki Ishida's children arrived, waiting for the person who summoned them. What they didn't know is that Sora and Piyomon secretly followed them and was watching them, worried that they might get into trouble. At that point, Hiroaki Ishida emerged and shocked the brothers seeing their dad wearing a tuxedo and was standing before them. They expected to see him tonight at the airport, but here? They sensed something isn't right, so Yamato was the first to make his move.

"Are you really our dad? For all we know, you're due to arrive at Odaiba Airport tonight, so how did you get here since your flight isn't available? And why did you misled Kanata into coming to our house?"

"A father must do what he has to do...for the sake of my children...I must do what I have to do...for the sake of my children...A father must do what he has to do...for the sake of my children...I must do what I have to do...for the sake of my children...A father must do what he has to do...for the sake of my children...I must do what I have to do...for the sake of my children...A father must do what he has to do...for the sake of my children...I must do what I have to do...for the sake of my children...A father must do what he has to do...for the sake of my children...I must do what I have to do...for the sake of my children..."

Kanata was getting agitated at the person's repeated phrase and went to him and shoved him, which snapped Hiroaki Ishida back to himself, but then his next movement gave him away and made it obvious.

"Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata...Come with me, Kanata..."

He tried to grab his arm but Kanata broke free, and this went on for 15 seconds, until he was hoisted into the air and landed on the pavement, HARD. This made him get suspicious and so are the brothers, seeing that the person in front of him doesn't look like their father at all, as he did that to Kanata with ease.

"You're not our dad...WHO ARE YOU??"

But the man kept on going towards Kanata, who then changes to Mask Rider Leangle, and began to fight back with pure anger, but the man who is said to be Hiroaki Ishida fought back with defensive moves that made him quite fast like Jacky Chan, and started to reveal his true form, that of Trial B! Leangle then rouses the SCREW MOLE and RUSH RHINOCEEROS, and tried to stab him, but Trial B grabbed the Club Staff and fired optic blasts, sending Leangle colliding against the ceiling hitting his head and knocked him out. Kanata reverted back to normal and Trial B picked up the unconscious teen. Sora and Piyomon showed up telling Yamato to run, but Trial B fired his optic blast, but Piyomon jumps in and took the blast meant for Sora, and, disintegrating her, and the Trial jumps off the roof and disappeared. Kyuu, Ryu, Tsukasa and Sojiro arrived but were surprised when told of what happened just now.

Not far away, Hikaru Jo witnessed everything and followed Trial B by tracking Kanata's scent. The chase brought her to the BOARD HQ, and she had to stay on the trees as she saw another Trial digging a huge hole and is throwing several police men there, all dead and it turn out that the Trial is new and has just activated and took out the police, and destroying the police cars.

After that the Trial went back inside and Hikaru Jo sneaks her way inside, and managed to find a way in, where she saw Trial B in his disguise of Hiroaki Ishida, instructing several scientists to conduct a study on Kanata, while the Trial who just buried the dead policemen, is lying on the bed next to a sedated Kanata, and wondered what this is all about.

The next day, Class Q, C and F were summoned by Kazuma at the rooftop of the DDS main building, receiving an e-mail from Hiroaki Ishida saying that he demands Class F to meet him at the Atami construction site, showing Kanata hogtied. The three section began a debate, and it was agreed that Kyuu, Sojiro, Tsukasa, and Takeru would go there and meet up with Trial B who is posing as Hiroaki Ishida.

Meanwhile, Superintendent Touyama and Principal Dan were worried that the police didn't comeback, and that they sensed that they were attacked as they didn't return their call and that when a reconnaissance unit was sent, their police cars were nowhere at sight.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

To defeat Trial B, Takeru volunteers to use himself as bait to bring down the android, but trouble arises as the other Trial shows up and fights just like Leangle. Even the combined attacks of Blade, Garren and Angemon are not enough. Who can stop the two androids?

And the Tiger Clow Beast made a startling discovery as she meets up with a fellow Clow Beast who tips her off with a piece of valuable information.


	98. Dangerous Plan

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

This chapter will end the story on the Trials as the DDS sections band together to put a stop to this conspiracy once and for all, and for that they must come up with an idea on how to defeat the Trials.

Also, they will face not one, but two Trials, and this will surely give the DDS sections plenty of trouble, as the two androids are as powerful as digimons. See how they will fare well against their targets and see how they can be defeated.

Class R and S will make their return and will join their friends in unlocking the mystery on who is responsible for all of this and that a new threat will make its debut by the end of this chapter.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Class Q, C and F were summoned by Kazuma at the rooftop of the DDS main building, receiving an e-mail from Hiroaki Ishida saying that he demands Class F to meet him at the Atami construction site, showing Kanata hogtied. The three sections began a debate, and it was agreed that Kyuu, Sojiro, Tsukasa, and Takeru would go there and meet up with Trial B who is posing as Hiroaki Ishida. After that, they went to the site where the meeting took place, which took 30 minutes of travel time. Once they arrived there, they saw Kanata unconscious tied up to the ceiling in chains, like a meat in a market. As Kyuu was about to do something, Hiroaki Ishida showed up, trying to confuse Takeru befriending him, but the Class C member was wise now at this kind of situation.

"You're not my dad! I just got a call from Yamato, and said my real dad is still at overseas and canceled his flight and won't be back here in Japan for another three days! You're deception won't fool me! I know you're a fake! So stop deceiving me!"

At that point, Trial B discarded its disguise and revealed his true form, and began to attack Takeru with his optic blast, but the class C member evaded it, but was caught by his throat.

"Henshin!" Both Tsukasa and Sojiro chanted as they inserted their cards and pulled he lever of their buckles, and armored up, becoming Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Blade, and they tackled the android and Takeru was released. The fight began to escalate which Kanata woke up and learned of his predicament, agitating him and tried to break free.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 98: _Abunakkashii no _****_Kouan_**

Blade and Garren began to use heavy offensive moves to get the Trial to retreat, but the android maintain its stand nd did not back away, as it fired optic blast at Garren, sending him collidong against a bulldozer. As Blade hit the android with his Blayrouser, the android grabbed it and discharged huge amount of electricity, momentarily paralyzing its prey and threw him around like a rag doll and then tosses him towards Yamato.

Kanata struggles to move his hands and managed to reach both his Club Buckle and the CHANGE SPIDER card and is now trying to insert them together. At this time Takeru watches the scene with worry as Garren rouses the BULLET ARMADILLO and FIRE FLY cards, firing a barrage of burning bullets, but it didn't deter the android and the Suit of Coins wearer was swapped aside, and went for the blond-haired Class C member. Takeru was quite terrified as Kyuu changes to Mask Rider Beta and went for the Grand Impact Shot, but Trial B blocked with its hand and electrocuted him, sending him crashing against concrete wall, knocking him out. Turning to Takeru, Trial B spoke to him using Hiroaki Ishida's voice.

"You...have been a bad boy...I must punish you for your disobedience..."

To Sora's surprise and shock, Trial B reverted to Hiroaki Ishida's image and began to strip Takeru of his clothes, and began to molest him, and this didn't site well with the Class C member, as that situation brought back traumatizing memories of before, in which he was molested by an Orphenoch.

"NO!!"

By now Kanata has activated the Club Buckle and changed into Mask Rider Leangle and broke free from the chains and got down. He glances at the android in its human guise, while Takeru is being molested. He became more agitated over the fact that he was conned by an android into thinking that he'll get stronger by sealing a 2nd Joker Clow Beast which turn out to be the King form of Blade.

"You perverted tin can...how dare you tricked me and beat me up at that car park?? I'll turn you into scrapped metal! And you'll make a good lunch box!!"

He swings his Club Staff and scored an eight-hit combo that sent to android reeling but it was far from over, as Trial B reverted back to its original form and fired its optic blast, and then followed it with a discharge of electrical blasts. Blade and Garren got up and joins the armored Kanata to in ganging up on the android. The android fought back but is starting to reel from the three Riders' combined assault, and was forced to retreat.

As the two armored F-4 members went to Leangle, the green-armored fighter snapped and took out his frustration on the two, attacking them with his staff, and screeching like a child throwing a fit. He spews foul words and was attacking like a mad man, and this certainly made him a threat.

"Stop it, Kanata ! Stop it!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! I'M THE STRONGEST!! I'LL GET EVEN WITH THAT FAKER!!"

Blade rouses the BEAT LION card and delivered a powered punch that sends him rolling down the slopes of the car park until reaching the bottom, but surprisingly the 14-year old teen is still encased in his armor. He then closes the Club Buckle and reverted back to normal and left. The two F-4 members also de-armored and went after him, trying to reach him by voice.

" Kanata ...please...you can't keep on going like this..."

"We know how you feel and what you're going through..."

"Fuck it! I only follow the will of the Category Ace! Don't think that you rescued me or anything...now leave me alone or I kill you!"

Yamato and Sora helped up a shaken Takeru and Kyuu slowly got up after recovering from the blow, and they all went back to DDS Mansion to discuss what to do next, as they now know who they are dealing with. All they have to do now is come up with the right plan.

Back at the lower area of BOARD, the Trial who buried the dead cops was laid back into the bed, and is hooked on several wires leading to a monitor, which shows a lot of data, and Leangle fighting. Trial B then returned and is awaiting its next orders from the man who came out of the silhouette: Hiroshi Tennoji! Tennoji was approached by one of the scientists, telling him that in a mater of minutes, the new Trial, Trial G, will be fully operational once the downloading is complete. At the ceiling, Hikaru Jo was watching the scene, overhearing everything. She then left after hearing everything. However, Tennoji has noticed her and began to make adjustments on the new android.

At the rooftop of a building, ten minutes later, Hikaru was running as fast as a tiger would, but then the new Trial caught up with her and assaulted her. It was Trial G, and it vaguely resembled Ghost Rider in terms of facial appearance and is armed with a scythe and moves and acts like Leangle. This causes her to notice the similarities.

"_I get it now...those humans are copying the data of the Riders and used them..._"

Trial G went ahead and she was forced to revert to her true form and counter-attacked, but she was quite overwhelmed as she was struck on her arm and was badly hurt, thus she jumps off the roof of the building and managed to escape, but the android did not pursue her as Tennoji ordered the new Trial to head back.

At DDS Mansion , Class Q, C and F were making a huddle on what to do next, now that they knew what they're facing as of now. Kazuma interjected and said that he heard news that the police who raided BOARD HQ haven't returned, and are not responding to their superiors' calls. This new info made the DDS more suspicious and resolved that once the current Trial is defeated, they'll infiltrate the HQ next.

At the abandoned bar, Kanata was plotting his next move when Hikaru Jo staggered towards him, her left arm dripping with green blood. After a few more steps, she collapsed on the floor. Kanata uncharacteristically went to her side, wondering what he should do. Inside his mind, two Clow Beasts are warring over who should decide the teen's next move. On the left side was the Category Ace—the Spider Clow Beast, and on the right side was the Category King—the Tarantula Clow Beast. The Category Ace managed to win this round, but is unaware that Kanata went to pick up a box of bandages and first-aid spray, and is now bandaging her arm.

Back at DDS Mansion , Yamato decided to call his mom at Takeru's apartment, but instead got a voice message which causes him and Takeru to be alarmed.

"_I'm going to meet up with your dad today as he said he has something to discuss about you and Yamato…Don't worry about me…your dad and I are good friends now…we'll be meeting up at Osaka Wildlife Park…be back later…_"

The DDS students became concerned as the turn of events and are now formulating a way to save Mrs. Takaishi from the deceiving android. They hurdled around and began to discuss plans on what to do next. Tsukasa called Rui and asked him if he is available, in which he said that he'll be quite late as he's accompanying his parents to meet a VIP.

At the bar, an hour later, Hikaru woke up and learned that her wounds have been tended, and slowly headed for the exit when Kanata woke up, giving her a rather uncomplimentary comment.

"No "thank you", huh? Fine…I don't need it…because sooner or later…I'll seal you and then I'll become stronger…"

This causes the Category Queen to glance back and an idea came into her head and this causes the teen to react in an alarming fashion.

"To show my appreciation…I'll let you in on something…on why you were taken by that Cyclops-android and why you were hog-tied at that construction site…"

At the Osaka Wildlife Park , Mrs. Takaishi was standing there where Trial B, disguised as Hiroaki Ishida, was waiting for him. He approached her and she wondered why he summoned her here. There she decided to break the silence and asked him what is the purpose of the meeting. She got a shocking reaction as Trial B pinned her to the ground in a provocative fashion.

"I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!... I…want to rape you!..."

The disguised android began to rip her clothes and is almost naked when Angemon came and grabbed the disguised android and punched him square in the face. As the disguised android collided against a tree, it reverted back to its true for, and she stared wide-eyed at what she saw, and was shocked by this.

"Wh-what is…what's going on…??"

"Better leave now…ARRGGHH!!"

Angemon screeched in pain as something struck him from behind, and it was Trial G, who slashed Angemon with its scythe while Trial B fired its optic blast, knocking the Digimon away from several miles and Takeru and Yamato took their mother away to a safe place.

"This way, mom…we've got to…whoa!"

Trial G jumped in front of the two teens while Trial B stood behind them, ready to kill them when Blade and Garren arrived and tackled B while Kyuu, Ryu and Magnamon held onto G. Trial G began to act like a possessed Leangle as it began to slice its way out and almost killed its three preys. Kanata and Hikaru were standing there and watched the scene unfolding, having seen what Trial G can do, and Kanata pissed that his DNA and mind being copied and transferred to an android.

"So…how does it feel to be copied…without your consent…its' what you humans call…piracy, is it…? Are you going to let them create duplicates of you…hmm…?"

"Fuck BOARD…I'll kill them all! No one can duplicate me!! I'M THE STRONGEST!!"

The enraged teen changes into Leangle and went towards Trial G and the two fought using their staffs while the others decided to focus on taking out the other Trial who has keeping Blade and Garren at bay. Not far away, Rui managed to coax his parents to let him go and succeeded, and as he nears the site of the battle, he can sense the auras of the three riders, and he changes into Chalice and joined the fray.

But the two androids make a formidable pair, and even Kyuu's armored attacks (he changed into Mask Rider Beta) couldn't get pass his opponents' defenses, so Garren initiated into Jack form while Blade and Chalice initiated into their King forms by rousing their Royal cards.

"_ABSORB QUEEN…FUSION JACK…!_"

"_ABSORB QUEEN…EVOLUTION KING…!_"

"_EVOLUTION!_"

The three F-4 members began to take on the two androids bit despite powering up, they still couldn't pin them down, so Beta coaxes the two androids to stand in one area and keep them busy while Blade and Chalice, in their King Forms, prepare to finish off their opponents by initiating their devastating attacks.

"_SPADE 10…SPADE JACK…SPADE QUEEN…SPADE KING… SPADE ACE…_"

"_WILD…_"

Blade performed the _Royal Straight Flush_ and Chalice performed the _Wild Cyclone_, in which they fired powerful beams and it was so devastating that even the Trials' counter-attacks couldn't withstand the blasts, and the two androids disintegrated into nothingness, and it was over. The DDS students went to Takeru and Yamato who are comforting their shocked mother while Leangle and Hikaru quietly left the scene.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kanata undergoes bizarre and erratic behavior and causes concern for everyone, and he is now intending to seal the Category Queen—the Tiger Clow Beast, but a certain someone shows up and manage to tame the possessed boy. Guess who this person is.

Another Category King surfaces and joins the fray. I'm sure you know which deck he belongs…as he already showed up in the 2nd story arc of this fic. He then tells something that'll shock both sides of the characters involved.

And lastly, first were the Trials…android creation that are revealed to be created by BOARD and Tennoji…now another creation is being spawned…and this will complicate a lot for our heroes.


	99. Ardent Desire

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

We are now just two chapters away from ending the 3rd story arc, and this time it'll affect Leangle as he is now exhibiting bizarre behaviors that would rattle anyone he meets up. Also, the DDS students tried all they could to help Kanata , but couldn't, but what if someone managed to reach him by voice? That…is where you'll find out later…

Also, remember the Giraffa Clow Beast from the 2nd story arc? He's showing up again…and he'll be snooping around just like the Tiger Clow Beast. And when the two meet…will they join forces…or as opposing forces? You'll get to see it later.

With the Trials gone…will DDS breathe a sigh of relief? NOPE. Class P provides vital info on what they just discovered, and this will surely add a lot to investigate the abandoned BOARD HQ. But now another of BOARD's creation will be unleashed to sow terror.

And lastly…the Clow Reed look-alike person…this person has shown up in silhouette in the recent chapters and is instrumental in unleashing the monster within the Joker Clow Beast and for unsealing the Paradoxa Clow Beast. This person will also be revealed and what role this mysterious figurine will play in this saga. I promise it'll surprise you all.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Kitazawa Lab, Edo Mountain . Professor Utonium is still studying the remains of the android that attacked the Powerpuff Girls Z inside his lab I the recent week, as well as the other remains of the android that attacked Sakura Kinomoto, and is close to uncover the truth and to find out why it moves and attacks just like the Powerpuff Girls Z does and why is it targeting only them, and not Ken. He is glancing at the monitor awaiting the final printout of the info he is waiting.

Finally, the printout was shown and the printer began to show out the result, which was quite long. When all of the paper was shown he began reading it, and as the minutes passed by, his eyes slowly widen at what he has learned. Next he had Peach open the mainframe computer that was hooked on the head of the android, Trial P. When the mainframe was activated, the professor then had the two connected to know what was inside of the android and Peach was the first to see what appeared at the monitor.

"Professor…better take a look at this…"

Utonium was aghast at what he saw and this gives him lots of theories to explore…and many answers to seek. He recorded the footage and began to analyze the "brain" of the other android, that of Trial S. After a few minutes he got another footage showed at the screen as it showed Sakura's adventures as the Cardcaptor, and learned that Trial S is programmed with both her data and its mission.

"Professor…this is serious…it looks to me that this is the work of BOARD…but from what we know, Hiroshi Tennoji went into hiding…and perhaps he must have access to these things. It seems that he is bent on eliminating DDS from finding out more secrets."

"I agree with you, Peach, and aside from that…I believe Tennoji must have learned about the Powerpuff girls' secrets…but I wonder how…"

"Must be that Isaka guy…"

"Well that makes sense…"

For Utonium, it was clear: each of these Trials are programmed to attack its programmed target. In the case of Class P, Trial P is programmed to attack the Powerpuff Girls, and he was baffled on who could have deduced the girls' identities. He finished recording it and is preparing to head out to DDS to meet up with the DDS students who were assaulted by the androids.

"I'd better be going now Peach…DDS must be informed about this."

"Be careful, Professor."

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 99: _Setsu no Dezaia_**

At DDS, Class Q, C and F reported to Principal Dan about what happened at the Osaka Wildlife park, and this causes the DDS founder to be alarmed, now that the thing that was after the students are now after their loved ones. He was now thinking of something to put a resolve on this case at once.

At this point, Class P came in along with Professor Utonium and is carrying a briefcase which contains documents and a USB flash disk, and his face sports a serious look. Class P was wondering why the professor was looking seriously and why are they summoned here at the Principal's office. As Dan looks on, Utonium made his opening comment.

"Um…good day, sir…Class P was showing me to your office…thank you…I can take it from here…"

As Class P left, Utonium glances at the DDS founder and the three sections, wondering how to tell them about what he had just discovered. He knew he was taking a risk as this would meant exposing Class P as the Powerpuff Girls Z. He prayed that this would go well. Taking a deep breath, he began to start his speech and get on to business.

"Hello to you too, Professor Utonium…what brings you here at DDS?"

"It's about these…things…that assaulted the DDS students…I believe they're all related to some…thing…"

Ryu steps forward and made a comment that would confirm what the professor wanted to say.

"Does this concern BOARD?"

"Yes…that is right. It seems that the DDS students who encountered BOARD are the ones targeted…and for whatever reasons, it seem to me that BOARD is determined to remove all obstacles. But may I ask? Does any of these androids you encountered fought in the same fashion as you? Like for example, have you encountered an android that fought the same fighting style as you?"

"Yes…I noticed it…" Ryu answered.

"Then…what I'm about to show you would surprised you…but I need you to make a promise."

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering what he meant, but Dan assured that they would keep their promise. Nodding, Utonium took out the flash disk and played it on Kazuma's laptop, and this certainly shocked the DDS students except for Class F. The footage showed Trial P barging in on the lab, assaulting Class P, who in turn changed to Powerpuff Girls and fought the intruding android.

"Wha…Class P are actually the Powerpuff girls??"

"I didn't know that!"

"Cool! Now DDS has its own resident superheroes!"

Dan smiled at this, as he felt honored that the threesome heroines from Tokyo have chosen DDS as the school they attended, and told Utonium that the secret will be a secret. Smiling, Utonium decided to proceed with his discussion.

Elsewhere, Hikaru Jo was roused from her sleep when she heard a rather loud noise coming from near her. Turning around, she saw Kanata walking back and forth, thrashing tables and plates while arguing with someone while clutching his head. She just smirked at what she saw, deducing what is happening.

"Hmph. That kid and the Category Ace are fighting among themselves. I wonder…will that boy be strong enough to overcome it…?"

"AARRGGHH!! ENOUGH! I WON'T LET YOU DICTATE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR PUPPET!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I WANT TO BE STRONG…BUT NOT TO BECOME A KILLER!! STOP IT ALREADY!! ARRGGHH!!"

"_SILENCE BOY! I OWN YOU NOW! YOU CANNOT DEFY ME! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE STRONGER?? FOLLOW MY WILL AND YOU'LL GET THERE! GIVE IN!! HAHAHAHAHA!!_"

After nearly 15 minutes of struggling, the Category Ace (aka the Spider Clow Beast) resumed his control over the hapless teen, and is now bent on sealing the Category Queen. The possessed Kanata began to slowly approach her and she stood in a defensive pose. Silence then enveloped the inside of the abandoned bar.

Back at DDS, classes are dismissed early due to an emergency meeting, in which the DDS staff, Professor Utonium, and the MPD held an emergency meeting after being told of what happened about the android sightings, and the three section who were part of the discussion left the school grounds, feeling that they should do some investigation of their own, and to come up with a way to find and save Kanata, as well as locate the rest of the Clow Beasts.

"Once we round up all of the Clow Beast, we go for BOARD HQ. From the looks of it, it looks like the perpetrator has run out of androids to send…" Kazuma chirped.

"Hold up…we still have to deal with the fact that the Joker Clow Beast walks among us…" Sojiro reminded, in which Rui is not around at the moment. Akira was also concerned about what he heard, in which the F-4 mentioned that if the Joker is left alone, it will spell doomsday for all life on Earth, but the F-4 leader countered it, saying that things will turn out right.

Miyako Inoue then invited everyone to come at DDS Mansion so that they can all have some snacks and refreshments. They all agreed and left for Tomoeda.

At BOARD HQ, at the underground lab area, Tennoji and several scientists are working double time in working on a new experiment in which three objects are inside a special room, and they all resembled the Clubs Buckle. They are, however, still not fully completed as they need a Clow Beast who would act as the key, which, in other words, the Category Ace.

"Sir…we still lack one key function…the Category Ace. All four Category Aces are being used by the four teenagers, and we don't have…"

"No need to be concerned…I already solved it…"

The scientist and Tennoji's discussion was interrupted when another scientist came in, and was sounding like he was a it concerned, and approached him with caution.

"Sir…two Clow Beasts came and are looking for you…"

"Ahh…just in time…tell them to come in…"

And the two Clow Beasts came in, which caused the other scientists to step back in caution. They are the Scorpion Clow Beast and the Chameleon Clow Beast, who are given pendants that enabled them to speak with the humans.

Chameleon Clow Beast: "This better be good. We Clow Beast do not hesitate to devour humans…but you said that you have offer that would benefit us…so you'd better be prepared…"

Scorpion Clow Beast: "I do hope this is interesting…if not I'd eat you right here and now…"

Tennoji was unfazed by the threats and just smirked at their words, and then made is counter-reply, which made the two Clow Beast become curious.

"I assure you…the offer that I will offer you two will indeed benefit yourselves. And I promise that you'll indeed accept this proposal that will give you something that you won't be able to refuse it."

At the exit area of the lab, a man just removed his protective suit (similar to those who had just entered a radiation area) and made his way out. This person isn't one of the scientists but a spy. He was wearing glasses and a business suit and is very cunning. It was Kanai - - the Category King! He has heard enough, and his discovery will surely make him more careful in his future actions against BOARD's Tennoji and his crony of scientists.

"So…this is all a sham…I can't believe the Master is in cahoots with this human…we were just cannon-fodders for the Cardcaptor and the Riders…"

Back at the bar, Kanata and Hikaru are in a face-off as they walked around circles, as if a predator is stalking its prey, as the 14-year old teen has his eyes filled with insatiable hunger for power. Hikaru moves around, her eyes were like a tiger as she remained in a defensive pose, ready for any action her predator is about to initiate.

Outside, Miyu Kozuki was passing by the area, with her mind was full of worry as she hasn't heard any news from Kanata , who remained missing over a few months from now. She was carrying a basket of rice balls she cooked and wondered if she would ever bump into him. She then heard voices coming from the bar, and she seemingly recognized the voices. Curiously, she went inside to see if her hunch was right.

At DDS Mansion , Tsukasa, Sojiro, Akira, Class Q, R and S are convened around at a round table, with Kazuma's laptop in the center, which showed the cards that Class F and Kanata have collected so far. It shows that the Spade deck is complete, and so is Sojiro's. This leaves the Diamond and Clubs decks with two more cards to be sealed. Now all they have to do now is to find the remaining Clow Beasts and seal them, and to find Kanata .

"I say we look for Kanata …and knock him down. We then use the REMOTE TAPIR card to unseal the Category Ace then re-seal it. Moreover, we might need Sakura's help. Her powers as a Cardcaptor would be useful."

The rest are receptive to Kyo's suggestion and then discussed on who should look for the missing teen. Kyuu stood up as he got an idea on what to do.

"Kyo, Tsukasa and Sojiro will go with me and Kyo. The rest should stay here as reserve. Akira, go find Class P as their help will be needed."

Akira nodded and left immediately to find Class P, and the four DDS students left the mansion to go to downtown Tokyo to begin the search, while the rest looks on at the monitor to see if there any sightings.

Back at the bar, Hikaru barely managed to avoid Kanata's advances as he tries to get his hands on her as the fight has started, licking his lips after being busted by his opponent's kick, and as he was about to go for another try, Miyu came in, relieved that she found him, but was shocked at what he was doing and she stood in front of him.

" Kanata ! What are you doing?? Your dad's been worried sick! What are you doing all this time?? And why assault a lady??"

"M-Miyu…??" Kanata seemingly snapped back to himself, but the Category Ace commanded his prey to assault her, but before he could, Kanata was hesitant to harm her. Hikaru sensed an aura from the teen, recognizing that it was from the light, where good aura was emanating. Then she sensed another aura from the outside of the bar, and is quite far. She then realized that there is another Clow Royal nearby.

"Another Clow Beast…and he's somewhere near…I must face him and at once…"

She immediately left while Kanata 's mind is fighting with Miyu talking some sense into him. Ten minutes later Sojiro and Kyo are patrolling the east section of the road and spotted a woman walking suspiciously around, looking back and forth. Then they were joined by Kyuu and Tsukasa, and the F-4 leader recognized her.

"Hey…that's the lady Clow Beast…!"

"So…that must be the Category Queen…let's seal her."

The two F-4 members changed into their armored forms and went after her, which ticked off the Tiger Clow Beast, as she doesn't want to waste her time over trivial things. She changed into her beast form and tried to ward off her attackers, but couldn't keep them off her back, and then she got an idea on how to make them stop chasing her.

"You're looking for Leangle, am I correct?"

"You know him? Where is he??"

She pointed her finger and showed that Kanata has just arrived, and has inserted his CHANGE SPIDER card into his buckle and is about to initiate his transformation, and the four DDS students diverted their attention to him as the Tiger Clow Beast makes her escape. Miyu followed, having recovered from Kanata shoving her at the bar, and stood in his way, and her presence seemingly brought him back to his senses. The four DDS students sensed this and realized that Kanata hasn't yet been fully possessed.

" Kanata ! What's gotten into you?? What are you doing all this time?? Your dad and everyone at school are worried sick about you!!"

Kyuu and Kyo approached the beleaguered teen, who is now mentally fighting for supremacy as the Category Ace and King are wrestling for Kanata 's sanity but surprisingly the Spider managed to get a bit of power. Miyu was shaken as Kanata attempts to strangle her but he backed away at the last moment. He was convulsing for 30 seconds before falling back to the Category Ace's will. But in a surprising turn, Kanata made his last ditch effort to reach out.

"Miyu…please forget me…I'm not worthy of you…"

But then the Spider Clow Beast took over the boy's mind again and took charge of his action.

"_You will not stop me. The Category Queen will be mine…RRRGGHHAAGGHHH…_"

Kanata managed to take control of himself again, but nevertheless activated the Club Buckle and changed into leangle, surprising a terrified Miyu, but she didn't move and just stand still. Tsukasa and Sojiro changed into Blade and Garren and are about to tackle the boy when Kyuu told Blade to go and find the Category Queen while he and the others will hold off Kanata . The Renjou brothers changed into Beta and Gamma and began to brawl with Leangle, but the green-armored teen used his staff to block the punching attacks of the punching twins, and retaliated by rousing the SCREW MOLE and the RUSH RHINOCEROS cards, hitting his targets and sending the two DDS students crashing against a wall, knocking them down. Miyu stared in horror as she wondered what has happened to the boy.

Meanwhile, at a bridge, Kanai was walking calmly when Hikaru surprised him with a flurry of attacks, but he dodged them and stood back, seeing and sensing that he is facing a Clow Beast, as well as the Category Queen.

"Why don't we stop this nonsense and instead work together…the other Clow Beasts do…"

"I fight my own battles…with or without subordinates! And remember what the master said…only a Category tribe will win…myself and the Category King…but I won't be needing his help…the "master" said that one Clow Royal is enough to run the tribe…"

"That is just a sham…I found out about it myself…"

"LIAR!!"

The two Clow Royal changed into their true forms, as the Tiger Clow Beast and the Giraffa Clow Beast, and started to brawl, but the Category King appeared to be stronger and is getting the upper hand, as she was getting walloped despite her strength and speed.

Meanwhile, Garren initiated into Jack form and performed the BURNING SMASH, but Leangle just blocked it and an explosion took place. As the smoke cleared, Leangle was gone, and he, Miyu and the recovered Renjou brothers were baffled at where he went.

Going back, Blade was running towards the bridge and saw the two Clow Beasts fighting, and is about to intervene when the Category King saw this and fired a powerful blast, sending the F-4 leader careening against the bridge's railing and reverting back to normal, and then did the same to the Category Queen. Kanai reverted to his human form and made his parting words before leaving

"This tribal war...it's only a cover-up. The man is actually benefitting in all of this. I'm sure you know who he is..."

The Tiger Clow Beast tried to get up but is to weak to stand, and then Tennoji came into her head, and wondered what this idea have anything to do with this. Then Kanata came and saw her sitting on the bridge floor. To her and Tsukasa's surprise, the 14-year old teen helped her up, and the F-4 leader was shocked by this.

"You...you're caring for that Clow Beast??"

"Don't misunderstood me...when the time comes...I'll seal her myself...but right now...she's my..."

Kanata hesitated until he finished the sentence with the word "...companion". He carried her and left the bridge. Five minutes later Sojiro, Kyuu and Kyo arrived. They were surprised at what they were told, and they all went to the DDS Mansion .

Later, Hikaru and Kanata were seating at a bench, both were silent, until she came up with a question, which she wanted to ask about what happened earlier.

"Why...why didn't you seal me? You had a good opportunity. Why did you hesitated?"

"I...I don't know why...but it seemed...wrong. I guess I'm weak as you said earlier..."

"Perhaps...but when that girl was near you...I sense light emanating within you...perhaps you are not as weak as I thought...huh?"

Hikaru was baffled when Kanata offered her a cake that he got from Miyu's basket when she dropped it, telling her to try it. Then she tasted it, she finds it delicious. As the two are eating, she wondered what Kanai said is true, and she jabbed the younger teen on his gut and ran off. As he regained his composure, he wondered where she went.

At BOARD HQ, Hikaru made her way through the secret lab, only to be confronted by a new creature that resembled a Clow Beast, and it was massively huge (about nine feet tall), and just as she was about to transform Tennoji showed up.

"Don't waste your time on her...your mission now is to find the four Riders and kill them. Then you destroy DDS. Go!"

The new creature teleported away and Tennoji looks on at Hikaru, smirking at her as he has something in store for her. He knew this will shook the hell out of her and this will sure put this situation in his favor.

"I see you decided to come here again...yes, the Trials are gone...and what you saw just now is my new creation: the Titan! He has the combined powers of the Chameleon and Scorpion Clow Beasts. With the Chameleon's disguise, it can infiltrate and kill its prey...and with the Scorpion's venom, it can turn the user into a Clow Beast by powering up the Category Ace..."

"Why tell me this?"

"You're right...I shouldn't have...but I have someone I think you should see...but I believe you've met...this person...follow me."

As the BOARD president showed her to the secret room, Hikaru blinked her eyes as a teenage girl was sitting on her seat, sipping a cup of tea. It was Ryoko Minori!

"What does this human have to do anything of this?"

"I see...perhaps I should discard this borrowed form and reveal my self..." Ryoko smirked as she glowed with black light, and soon her true form was revealed. Her costume resembled Clow Reed, but her face had the look of a beautiful sorceress. It was trhe Clow Reed look-alike who appeared before and caused problems for Chalice and for unsealing the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Tennoji smirked again and stepped forward.

"This is the Madoushi...and she is my personal business partner. She's the one who showed me where you were hidden, and the reason why the Rider System is created..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Err...surprised? Ryoko is back...and she's the Clow Reed look-alike! But what role did she played here?

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Titan attacked Leangle and did something to him! The Tiger Clow Beast learned the painful truth on why she and the other Clow Beast are unsealed as well as the conspiracy BOARD has shown, and the DDS students are making a last-ditch effort to save Kanata .


	100. Evolution King III: Leangle Revived

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

You are now reading the final chapter of the 3rd story arc, and here you'll see what becomes of Kanata when he finally gave in to the Spider Clow Beast. Believe me, this is going to be a shocker but before that you'll get to see what happens before that.

The real reason for the conspiracybetween BOARD and the Madoushi will also be revealed here, and why she willingly sacrificed her creations just to help a corrupt businessman achieve power, and what implications will arise here.

Also, remember the Giraffa Clow Beast from the 2nd story arc? He's showing up again…and this time he gets into a tussle with one of the F-4. See how this turn out.

Lastly, you'll get to see the Titan in action, and you'll be surprised at what this new creation can do when he faces off Kanata

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

As the BOARD president showed her to the secret room, Hikaru blinked her eyes as a teenage girl was sitting on her seat, sipping a cup of tea. It was Ryoko Minori!

"What does this human have to do anything of this?"

"I see...perhaps I should discard this borrowed form and reveal my self..." Ryoko smirked as she glowed with black light, and soon her true form was revealed. Her costume resembled Clow Reed, but her face had the look of a beautiful sorceress. It was trhe Clow Reed look-alike who appeared before and caused problems for Chalice and for unsealing the Paradoxa Clow Beast. Tennoji smirked again and stepped forward.

"This is the Madoushi...and she is my personal business partner. She's the one who showed me where you Clow Beasts are hidden. Along with Isaka, and the "master" here, this is how it all started…the creation of the Rider System…"

Meanwhile, Kanata wounded up at a basement car park looking for Hikaru Jo, unaware that he was being followed by the Titan, and that danger is fast approaching him. As he was looking around, the new creation of BOARD appeared and walloped him, sending him careening against the pillar. Angered, the teenage boy changed into Leangle and fought the Titan, intending to seal it so that he can become stronger.

"You…how dare you assaulted me from behind…?? I'll kill you…you hear me?! KILL YOU!!"

The titan just roared and proceeded to attack, but he began to warp form place to place, reappearing to anywhere it choose then whacked him with surprise. As Leangle tries to counter-attack it, the unknown Clow Beast just disappear and reappear, further confusing the beleaguered, armored teen.

At BOARD, Hikarum Tennoji and the Madoushi watches the screen as the Titan is doing its job well and they knew that it's just a matter of time before it unleashes one of its deadliest techniques. The Category Queen is baffled as she recalled what Kanai just said, and seeing that the master and Tennoji are enjoying the scene, seemingly careless about what is happening. She now must make a stand and demand an explanation in all of this.

"This is not right…are we really just cannon fodders for the Riders and the Joker?? Are we really unsealed just to become tools for these humans?? I must ask the master for confirmation…"

The Madoushi then glances at Hikaru, guessing what she has in mind and decided to get straight with her, smiling with pure malice. And Tennoji decided to spill the beans to torment the intruder and seal her right here and now, since she has no more use for them.

"You want answers…fine, I'll give you answers. And bask the angst that you're about to unleash, for the truth will surely distraught you until the ends of time…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What…what are you…?"

Meanwhile, Leangle rouses the BLIZZARD POLAR card and tried to freeze the titan, but missed twice. As it appeared from behind, the Suit of Wands user managed to anticipate the attack and managed to put it on ice.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 100: _Evolution King III: Rengeru Fukkatsu_**

At DDS Mansion, Kyuu, Kyo and Class F are nursing their injuries after their scuffle with Kanata and the Category Queen while Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji are looking at the monitor of the PC, trying to trace either or both of the two. They were surprised when Tsukasa told them about Kanata caring for the Category Queen, when he was supposedly going after her. Sojiro then came up with a theory which boosted their morale.

"Looks like Shima isn't defeated after all…he must be trying to reach Kanata from within…guys, there may still be hope for him. All we need to do now is to get the Category Ace and 10 cards away from him, and then we can unseal it to re-seal it."

"Sounds good to me…"

Suddenly the Clow Detector beeped and Miyako and ken glanced at the PC monitor which registered two signals:

- LEANGLE

- UNKNOWN

"Who's the unknown…?" Kyo wondered.

"Definitely it's not a Trial…" Kyuu responded.

"I'll go. The rest stay here as your injuries are not fully healed. Wait for Sakura to arrive here so that she can use the HEAL card to heal you."

The F-4/Class F leader rushed towards the door taking the Clow Detector with him as he intends to go and find Kanata . Ten minutes later, Tsukasa, as Mask rider Blade, arrived and saw the two fighting, and as he expected, a new creature has surfaced, indicating that the Trial series are over. Now all he has to do now is to stop this new Clow Beast and get Leangle to cooperate with him. But it wasn't easy as Leangle insisted that he doesn't want any help, but blade wouldn't relent and joined in on the fight.

Back at BOARD, Tennoji cruelly told Hikaru about the real truth on why the so-called "Tribal War" doesn't exist in this era now despite the Madoushi's pronouncement during the original Madoushi's reign at the Clow Kingdom centuries ago, and the Madoushi just smirked at the discussion.

"…that is right…during Clow Reed's time, the Tribal War is still in effect, but it's optional for you to form alliances…but here…she calls the shots and I'll be the next in line to win the ultimate price. But…if you want…I can share this prize with you. I'll even make you stronger…"

"And be your puppet?? Forget it! I won't be used by you!"

Madoushi laughed maniacally at the Category Queen's rebuttal and further tormented her as she made her statement which provoked Hikaru.

"Fight all you want…Mr. Tennoji here will be the ultimate victor. You are to be his tools…just as I use you and everyone else…for my own ends…"

"You use us…then have the F-4 kill each other…and then this…I can't believe that the master is such a conniving lunatic!!"

Hikaru was pissed and grabbed the two by their collars, but then she felt a frightening aura emanating from Tennoji's clothing and she backed away from him. The BOARD president deduced this and brought out a Clow Card and showed it to her, and this scared the hell out of the Category Queen. Madoushi giggled and provided the answer.

"What you felt just now is that…this card is now the ultimate trump card…it can not only seal you and the Joker…but also cancel out the Rider System's power. Better run now if you don't want to be sealed…"

The Category Queen ran off from the room, clocking a few guards along the way, and Tennoji told his men to let her go, stating that she no longer poses a threat to her. He and the "master" then left the room to go towards another room where an ongoing experiment is at work.

Meanwhile, Leangle clocked Blade as he wanted to seal the Titan for himself, and managed to pin it down, but then the Titan fired its tentacle and pierced through the green armor and injected a fluid on the target's neck. Blade couldn't get up after being floored, and was helpless to watch the scene. Takeru and Angemon arrived and the angel-Digimon delivered the "Heaven's Knuckle" and this sent the Titan plowing towards the floor but then disappeared. Blade got up as he and Takeru checked on Leangle, who seems to be convulsing and reverted back to normal form. Realizing how serious this is, they took him back to the DDS Mansion for treatment.

Twenty minutes later, Kanata exhibited a high fever and is lying on the couch, moaning in pain, And Class C were full of worry. Sakura informed them that she'll drop by tomorrow to help, and only the three Class F were here. They are now wondering what will happen next, as three Clow Beasts have appeared out of nowhere, but they prayed that no more will occur once they're sealed.

The next day, Miyu came by the abandoned bar to find Kanata , but instead finds Hikaru Jo sitting by the window. She was still pissed at learning the truth about the Clow Beasts' unsealing and being used as cannon fodders, and decided to vent her anger at Miyu.

Meanwhile, Rui Hanazawa is on a stroll to look back on what has happened, and is also focusing on who is the mysterious person he saw at the bridge a week ago when Blade and Garren are fighting. He then suddenly sensed an aura of another Clow Beast, and it appeared. It was Kanai - - the Category King! The two had a face-off and a pre-discussion before going into defensive poises.

"Looks like the rumors are true…the Joker Clow Beast has allied himself with the humans. Let's not fight and instead form an alliance…"

"After what you did to Rui Hanazawa at the Kodama Hills, I rather seal you than letting you hurt humans…HENSHIN!"

"Rui" swipes the CHANGE MANTIS crd into his buckle and changed to Mask Rider Chalice while Kanai followed, becoming the Giraffa Clow Beast. They started the brawl, but the Category King (believed to be from the Diamond Tribe), was no pushover as he deflected a Bow slash.

Back at the bar, Hikaru confronted Miyu and demanded an explanation even though it makes no sense at this.

"Why? Why are you humans her are the only ones who prosper?? Why must my tribe be forced to live in secret in this world?? Get out of my sight…or else I'll eat you!"

She changed into the Tiger Clow Beast to scare her off, but Miyu wasn't fazed and bravely confronted her attacker.

"I'm not afraid! Not at you…not at Kanata …I won't back away from anyone! So don't try to scare me! You hear me?? I'm not scared of you!"

The Tiger Clow Beast was taken aback by this until Sojiro and Akira arrived and told the Clow Beast to let Miyu go. She reluctantly did, but Miyu continued her tirade.

"I'm not afraid of you! You know why? I HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN YOURS!"

She opened her school blouse and bra, revealing her "front assets", but Akira covered it with his jacket.

"Miyu! STOP! This is a T-rated fic…if the moderators find out about this…we'll be banned! Besides… Kanata 's ill, and he needs you…so go!"

But she wouldn't and turn around and bent down, lifting her skirt, showing her panties.

"See this?? I'm not afraid of you because I don't wear polka-dot…"

"MIYU!!"

Akira shouted at her to stop but this time she pulled down her panties and showed her bare bottom. The Category Queen sweat-dropped at the sight, while the two F-4 members blushed deep-red at the sight and are standing helplessly at her tirade.

"I'm not afraid of you…you see this…I have a beautiful butt…while yours is a big, fat ass…"

KA-PLAG!!

Sojiro angrily kicked her behind and she flew off through the roof, right into the sky, shouting at her before she disappeared.

"GO AND FIND KANATA, YOU IDIOT!! YOU'LL JUST PISS OF THE READERS!!"

The scene shifts to the DDS Mansion as Class Q, R and S arrived to help out Kanata , whose fever is increasing, but unknown to them, the Category Ace of Clubs, the Spider Clow Beast, has been powered up due to the Titan's venom injected, and this gives him more power to control the boy. Megumi and Kinta were attending to him while Kyuu and Kyo are preparing two warm waters in each basin, while Class S had just arrived. Then they heard screams emanating from upstairs as Meg was frantically running down, with Kinta tumbling down the stairs, his body full of cuts and bruises and a shrill roar from Kanata , who came down moving like a Clow Beast. He lifted the huge sofa and threw it at them, but Sakura used her SHIELD card to create a force filed to deflect the object. The Renjou brothers attempted to restrain the boy but were literally slapped aside, and the possessed teen began to assault Kite and threw him against the wall. Tsukasa tried his hand in holding him but he too was thrown around.

Meanwhile, Chalice was having a hard time fending off the Category King, and so he swipes the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card into his belt and assume King form, and this gives him enough power to rebound. After several minutes of fisticuffs, he took out two scimitar-like weapons and put them together, forming a large bow-like weapon, and then he swipes the WILD card into the rouser, firing a huge blast of energy, and the Giraffa Clow Beast countered it with his own blaster, and when the smoker cleared, he fled, leaving Chalice-Wild form behind. Chalice then left the area sensing another Clow Beast.

At a nearby park, Kanata is being chased by Tsukasa, Class Q, R and C, but their numbers decreased as Kinta couldn't go further, and so are Kite, Takeru and Iori, who were manhandled by the possessed Kanata . The DDS students were shocked as Kanata briefly changed into the Spider Clow Beast, and then reverted to human form. He ran off again, and Hikari, Kazuma and Anita stayed behind to help the injured. Sakura went back to the DDS Mansion to get the HEAL card.

Not far way, Miyu was on her way to the DDS Mansion, but was rubbing her swollen but after being kicked by Sojiro, but her attention was diverted when she chanced upon the enraged Kanata and got clobbered, but the F-4/Class F leader and the Renjou Brothers arrived to hold him off while telling her to run off. As Kanata broke free, he turned into the Spider Clow Beast again, but she hugged him and this seemingly calmed the feral teenage boy who reverted back to normal. The three DDS students couldn't believe their eyes at what they just saw, but then Kanata shoved her away, butt not before leaving parting words.

"Miyu…forget about me…please…"

Kanata ran off from the two, but they decided to go after him, not giving up on saving him. Tsukasa then told Miyu what really happened while running, and as minutes passed, she realized the whole truth, and decided to go help him in anyway she could. As they ran around the park, they bumped into Ken and Miyako (of Class C), and after a brief explanation, Tsukasa left the three younger teens to try find Kanata in another path.

Meanwhile, the possessed Kanata was running around like a rabid dog, as he was in the process of submitting to the Category Ace's will, and along the way he killed five innocent bystanders who got into his way. After roaming around for a while he was confronted by Hikaru Jo, and she then issued a formal challenge.

"So it's true then...the titan has afected you with its venom. Because of that, you are slowly turning into a Clow Beast. When that happenes, the F-4 will be forced to kill you...but before that happens...I must beat you first! Have at you, you weakling human!"

She changed into the Tiger Clow Beast and assaulted the beleaguered teen, forcing him to initiate his transformation into Mask Rider Leangle and the battle has commenced.

Meanwhile, Miyu, Miuako and Ken were joined by Class S and they all worked together to find Kanata. Nearby, Class P were also there after receiving the text message and began the search on their own. Momoko was now concerned over Kanata's fate. Class Q then joined them and moments later Rui showed up and asked them what was going on. After being told, he decided to join them, realizing the severity of the situation.

Going back, The Tiger Clow Beast has Leangle on the defensive as he was periodically getting pinned down, and this made him agitated, so he rouses the BLIZZARD POLAR and the BITE COBRA cards, and then he executed the _Blizzard Crush_, but the Category Queen caught him by his foot before the move connected.

"Hah! You can't beat me by borrowing the power of the sealed Clow Beast! You must do better than that!"

She spinned him around and let go, causing him to collide against a tree, but as he got up, he swipes the SMOG SQUID card and fired a mist of black fog, then he rouses the STAB BEE card, and is ready to stab her with his Club Staff, whose tip is spinning like a drill, but again she caught him prepared and clobbered him silly, throwing him away. She then leapt over and is about to do a flying crossbody slam when he grabbed the staff and stabbed her on the stomach. Finally the possesed Kanata defeated her without cheating, and this spells the end for her. She struggled and took a blank Clow Card from Leangle and made some parting words before being absorbed.

"Well...done...you really...h-have...become...s-strong-ger..."

And then that was it...she was absorbed into the Clow Card, becoming the **Category Queen of Clubs: _ABSORB TIGER_**. Somehow a portion of Kanata's will managed to see through this but the Spider Clow Beast took control again, and was estatic when he saw the Rouse Absorber on the spot where the Tiger Clow Beast was defeated. He took it and went to find the F-4.

Much later, Tsukasa was joined by Sojiro and the two Class F members began to search for Kanata together. During the search, Sojiro told the Class F/F-4 leader something that made him concerned, and this added a lot of tension on his part.

"I thought I saw Kanata near the pond of this forest. If my hunch is right, I believed that he has sealed the Category Queen. Now that he has all three Royal cards, the REAL batle will commence shortly. Our only chance now is that we take the REMOTE TAPIR and the CHANGE SPIDER card and then I rouse it to unseal the Ace, then re-seal it so that Kanata will be free..."

Their conversation was cut as he saw Kanata standing near the lake, and the two approached him with caution, knowing how dangerous he is now that he has all three Royal cards in his hands, and feared that he might unseal and control them. But then they had no time to formualte a concrete strategy as Kanata initiated his transformation to Leangle and charged, forcing tyhe two Clas F members to follow suit, becoming Blade and Garren and tried to tackle their target, but they realized howstrong he has become, and the F-4 leader was forced to initiate King form, but he was surprised that Garren did not follow suit.

At that point, Class Q, R, S, P, C, Rui and Miyu arrived, and they all saw what has just transpired. Miyu was filled with worry that she attempted to go to Kanata but was prevented by Class P. Kyuu and Kyo initiated their transformations and became Beta and Gamma, and attempted to tackle him but the possessed armored teen rouses the SMOG SQUID card and fired a black fog, and the Renjou brothers couldn't see their way, and then he rouses the SCREW MOLE and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, executing the _Blizzard Gale_, punching the two, which frezzes their body, and then he punched them again, sending them flying, but Class P, who changed into the Powerpuff Girls Z, flew and caught the two, and are now trying to free them from their icy casing.

Leangle then turned his attention to Blade-King form and brandishes the Rouse Absorber, which turn out to be Garren's, and the others were surprised by this and realized what he is up to. Syaoran and meiling then went towards him to provide distraction while Sakura prepares to chant her incantation to activate her Star Staff, but the possessed teen was wist to this and fired, fist-sized ice debris, knocking down the three Class S members, and then turn to the rest. Tomoyo was shocked at how this could have happen and why the Rouse Absorber ended in kanata's hands.

"_How on Earth did he get his hands on that device? Tsukasa...you're our only hope..._"

Leangle now is more than ready to assume King form and makes his threat a real deal by bragging to the rest.

"_Lo and behold...now watch this, puny humans...as you now gaze upon my King form..._"

After attaching the device on his left forearm, he inserts the ABSORB TIGER inside while swiping the FUSION TARANTULA card, and the transformation is now underway.

"ABSORB QUEEN...EVOLUTION KING..."

After the cards were roused, he was now convulsing as he is filled with power, and the rest are bracing themselves at what would happen next, but to their surprise, after the tarantula symbol appeared and went inside his body, smoke was belching out of his body and electricity statics showed, followed by a purple projection fo the Category Ace, and the Spider Clow Beast was thrown out, and the purple projection "shattered", which was replaced by a golden projection screen, which went through Leangle's body, and reverted back to being Kanata. As kanata slumped to the ground, the Spider Clow Beast was surprised that he was ejected from his victim's body. The rest were surprised by the turn of events, but Garren remained stil, as if he was expecting something.

The scene then shifts to Kanata's mind and you are shown with a dream like sequence that goes deep inside his subconsciousness.

- - -

_Kanata's subconsciousness..._

Kanata was walking cluelessly at a mountain-like area filled with trees and hills, and after what seem to be an endless walk he came across a stairway that leads to a Bhuddist temple. There you can see Noboru Shima sitting on a bench, but stood up as he saw Kanata approaching, and Kanata was able to recognize him.

"You...you're..."

"Hello, Saionji...it's been a while. And at long last you've been freed from the Spider Clow Beast's curse. I made a slight miscalculation when I allowed myself to be sealed...I was hoping to wrest his curse on you, but I managed to partially do that...but thansk to this lovely lady here...I was able to finally eject him from your body...hence you are now free."

The scene then shifts to the bench where Shima was sitting a while ago, and you can see the person Shima was referring to: Hikaru Jo! She then motions towards Kanata and stood beside Shima. She made this comment that gave teen a huge encouragement.

"Kanata...seal the Category Ace...defeat him, the Spider Clow Beast. Don't be manipulated by the light and dark...carry both of them within yourself...and no matter how hopeless it seems...you must fight until the very end. Only you can decide the outcome."

The three nodded in agreement and then Kanata looked at Shima and made a request.

"Shima...please help me..."

_End Dream Sequence..._

- - -

The scene brought you back to the real scene and Kanata slowly got up and then he was greeted by a running clothesline from the Spider Clow Beast. This was a big blow for kanata, but remembering what he had from the "dream", he got up and prepares for a counter-attack. As the Category Ace tries another attack, Kanata morphed into the Tarantula Clow Beast and did a hip toss (WWE-style), sending it crashing against a huge boulder. Then Kanata reverted back to normal. As the two resumed fighting, Kanata shifts between his normal form and Shima's clow Beast form, and the DDS students were baffled by this, but Rui made a comment which made them more baffled.

"I see...that boy is being aided by the power of the Category King Of Clubs..."

Kanata transformation and a 10-second interval and was slightly making a comeback, and made it cleared when he said, "I'm going to seal you, you son of a bitch!".

But the Spider Clow Beast made a last-ditch effort by firing his webbing, binding his leg against a huge boulder, and was about to deliver a fatal blow when Blade-King form threw his King rouser at the teen, in which Kanata managed to catch it.

"Quick! Use it!"

As the Category Ace was about to slash his target, Kanata made a counter attack and slashed the Clow Beast on his gut and the monster is out for the count. He took a blank Clow Card and tossed it towards the fallen Clow Beast, and he was sealed. As he took the card, the CHANGE SPIDER card glowed and it now has a "gold" background, which replaces the "purple" one, which showed that the Category Ace is now properly sealed. The rest went to the 14-year old teen and congratualted him over his win, but the teen was still in a daze, as he couldn't believe that he was finally freed from his curse.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Finally...Kanata's free...but how sure are we that he's free or not?

Either way...this marks the end of the 3rd story Arc, and in the next chapter starts the 4th story arc. Be seeing you in a few!

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The Titan's back...and is causing trouble again...

And see if Kanata is really a good guy again...


	101. Master Of Disguise

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

You are now reading the first chapter of the 4th story arc, and here you'll be given a treat on what to expect in this new chapter. Now that almost all of the Clow Cards have been sealed, this now levels down to only four more Clow Beasts waiting to be sealed:

- one for the Category Clubs;

- two more for the Category Diamond;

- and lastly the Joker Clow Beast

Last chapter you got to see what the Titan can do and this time you'll get to see more of its abilities and will give the DDS students plenty of trouble. Kanata was the first victim...now see what happens when the rest are also attacked...

And before we forget...Kanata is now free from the Spider Clow Beast's influence, is is now officially a good guy once again, so no more worries as he won't cause any trouble. He'll now help out the DDS students in any way he could.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

As the DDS students watches on, Kanata and the Spider Clow Beast fought back and forth at the pond, with the teenager alternating forms between his normal form and the Tarantula Clow Beast's form, giving him a slighter edge to hold its own, but the Category Ace persisted, sending him careening against a huge boulder.

Just as the Clow Beast is about to deliver its death blow, Blade shouted to Kanata and threw his King Rouser at him, and the 14-year old teen grabbed, then did a slicing motion on the approaching Clow Beast, slashing its side and the enemy fell down, "exploding". Turning around, the teen threw a blank Clow Card at it, and the Category Ace is re-absorbed and properly sealed. You could see the card's picture background changing from purple to gold, indicating that the Category Ace is fully sealed. It was then that Kanata recalled seeing and speaking to the Category Queen in his "dream", and turn to the others for confirmation.

"Tell me...did the...she really...seal herself on purpose...?"

Sojiro stepped forward and calmly told the boy the truth, while the others were silent on what to hear from the F-4 member.

"Yes...it's true. She did seal herself on purpose. This whole thing was her idea, and it was she who came up with the suggestion to free you from the Category Ace's influence. I thought she was trying to trick me, but she shown me her sincerity in helping you…"

Realizing this, Kanata knelt down and bursts into tears, blaming himself that he let others sacrificed themselves for his sake, blabbering about that if he were stronger then he'd break free from the Spider Clow Beast. Miyu hugged her lover while the others were silent.

Everyone were silent, but were also relieved that Kanata was finally free and is back to himself again. Now they have no more problems with another innocent life at stake, and all they have to do now is to round up the remaining Clow Beasts and seal them, with Tennoji the next on their list to apprehend.

- - -

**Elements** by **Rider Chips** feat. **Ricky**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Masked Rider Blade_**)

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kaze ga Oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Naka ni  
Osore sae Norikona Seru Nara... Shinka Shiteku !_

_Kaze O Kitte Hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to... Shinjite Mitai_

_JIRENMA ni Sakebu koe wa... Fukanou O Kowashiteku!_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho_

_Ame ga Mado wo Tataku  
Kanashimi ga Ikari ni Naru  
Jibun ni Genkai ga aru Koto... Shira Saseteru !_

_Hi ga Tsuita Kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo Tsutawatteku  
Moe Agaru Negai ni Kawatte... Hashiri Dashiteru_

_Tobi Dashite iku Sekai ga Mada... Yume wo Miteru Uchi ni Hayaku_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete...  
Kokoro to Karada Tsuna ga Reba BLADE... Kagesae Kiri Saite !  
Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

_Kokoro ni Tsurugi... Kagayaku Yuuki  
Tashika ni Toji Komete  
Mienai Chikara Michibiku yo BLADE... Nemuri Mezameru Toki !  
Mirai Kanashimi ga owaru Basho... Kiseki Kirifuda wa Jibun Dake_

- - -

**Episode 101: _Gisou-Sama_**

At DDS Mansion , Class C anounced to the rest that they're going to hold a party to celebrate Kanata 's freedom from the Category Ace, and the F-4 are going to shoulder the expenses, while the others are receptive of the idea. Soon they were putting on the final plans to make it a reality. Meanwhile, outside, Kyo and Ryu are outside the mansion looking at the sky. The blue-haired Class Q member was quite startled at the Class R member's deafening silence and began asking him.

"Is there something bothering you, Kyo?"

"Yup...four more Clow Beasts are about to be sealed...two for the Diamonds, one for the Clubs...and then there's the Joker..."

"You mean..."

"Uh-huh...he's with Class F right now. He's the only one who knew where the REAL Rui Hanazawa is hidden...and we don't know what'll happen once the REAL DEAL is back. If that's the case...what will the Joker do after that...? This is something we have to discuss with the others."

"But right now the others needed a break after saving Kanata . And after that we apprehend Tennoji. I'm sure we'll solve this case sooner. Right now we need to relax a little. Kyuu is sure that he'll make the same suggestion that I did."

"Tsk...fine..."

A few days later, several more police cars arrived at the abandoned BOARD HQ, one holding a warrant while the others are armed. As they were about to enter the door, one by one the policemen slowly fell groggy and weak, collapsing on the floor. Some were having foams leaking from their mouths, alerting the others. But before they could react, a tentacle appeared from nowhere and stabbed the remaining cops, and within minutes they all fell to the ground, slowly dying. The culprit appeared and it was revealed to be the Titan! The Titan then departed as it was given orders by Tennoji to eliminate the DDS students. Then Tennoji's henchmen came out of the HQ to dispose of the corpses while sending the police cars to another place away from BOARD HQ.

Saturday, at the Atami forest park. Class Q, C, F, R and P are having a picnic to celebrate Kanata 's return, and that they're just four cards away before sealing them completely. While everyone is busy preparing the food, Kanata was near by the pond, convalescing. He was still full of remorse and doubt on how to amend the bad things he has done in the past, as well as causing problems to everyone. Kyo went to him and tried to help him out in any way he could.

"Why the gloomy face, Saionji? You should be glad that you're free from the spider's curse."

"And what about the deeds that I've done? I caused all of you a lot of..."

"Blame it on the Spider. He forced you into this...but that's because he was improperly sealed. But thanks to Miyu...to Shima...and the Tiger...you're back to your old self. That's what's important. If you really want to make amends...help the F-4 in nailing the remaining Clow Beasts...and Tennoji."

Meanwhile, "Rui" is chatting with Tsukishi near the other side of the pond, as well as catching fishes using a pair of fishing rods. There they saw Kyuu and Meg falling onto the pond drenching themselves while laughing, while Sojiro is watching the two. He was concerned on what will happen when all of the Clow Beasts are rounded up and that only the Category Joker is left. He was contemplating on what to do next once the real Rui is fully healed.

It was then that Class C called the others telling them that the barbecue and the rest of the foods are ready and served. While the others are going to dig in, "Rui" stayed behind, sensing a presence nearby and tries to locate it using his senses. Several bushes away, the Titan was cloaked in invisibility and realized that he can be sensed by the Joker, so it wisely retreated for now and plotted to make its next move. Rui's attention was diverted when he was called by the others, and he decided to leave it for now.

Soon everyone was eating their food while others were making jokes. Rui moved his eyes from left to right to see if there is an intruder lurking nearby. So far he has seen nothing but did not let his guard down. Despite that his true aura is suppressed, he can still sense other clow Beasts, and the one he sensed earlier made him feel uneasy, but he had to compose himself in order not to alarm the others who are celebrating kanata 's return.

At the other side, Kyuu and Ryu saw Kanata sitting by himself looking sullen. They can tell that he was upset over something and they decided to approach him and ask him if there is something wrong. Reluctantly, the brown-haired teen finally told the two Class Q members his problem.

"…and so…I still am unsure how to make amends and how to redeem myself…"

" Kanata …all that matters now is that you're safe with us again…now that you're back to normal, all you need to do now is to use the club Buckle in your own way to protect everyone and to seal the remaining Clow Beasts. Kyo was once an enemy until learning his errors, and now he's with us. Hey…once this is over…why don't you join DDS…you might…"

Their conversation is interrupted when the others called the three, and the three younger teens went towards the others to celebrate. By sunset they all went home and rest, but this was just a temporary victory for the DDS students as the days pass by things took place that they are unaware of what had happened during their absence.

Four days later, the Renjou residence was taken by surprise when police arrived and showed to them the warrant of arrest, with Kyuu named as the defendant. He was under arrest for attempted rape and serious physical injuries. Kyuu was in a state of disbelief as he was being handcuffed and taken inside the police car with Mrs. Renjou protesting. Ryu and kyo came down after being roused from their sleep due to the Renjou matriarch shouting, and they too were surprised to hear what has happened. As the police car left, Kyo decided to follow them while Ryu called his fellow DDS students to inform them of the situation.

Meanwhile, Rui and Tsukushi are being assaulted by Tsukasa who is currently thrashing the dango shop is using a drill gun to attacked them but they managed to evade it. Despite Tsukushi's pleas to stop, the F-4 leader ignored it and continued to smash everything in its path. After this, he fled from the scene, but Rui had sensed something from the fleeing F-4 member and this confirmed his suspicion.

"_No doubt about it…it was a Clow Beast who's doing this…that would explain it…when it injected Kanata with its venom, he went out of control…and perhaps the same goes for the two…unless the Chameleon Clow Beast is impersonating them…I'd better go after him…or else he'll hurt everyone else…_"

Elsewhere, Kanata meets up with Sojiro and both are traveling towards DDS after being informed about Kyuu's situation, but along the way Sojiro tripped Kanata 's motorcycle, causing the younger teen to nearly hit an oncoming car. As he got up, Sojiro was gone, and he wondered why he did that. Then Tsukasa showed up riding a motorcycle and tried to ran over him but missed, proceeding to fled from the scene. Minutes later Rui arrived and helped kanata up.

"Something's wrong…Sojiro attacked me and now Tsukasa…"

"I know…I believe this is a work of either the Chameleon Clow Beast or the Scorpion Clow Beast. It has the ability to disguise anyone it chooses, while the clow Beast who injected you with its venom may have caused the two's Category Aces to possess. I received a text message on Kyuu's situation, and that proves it. The Clow Beast impersonated Kyuu and he is now taking the blame. We must first stop it and find a way to expose it so Kyuu would be cleared."

At the Tokyo police station, Kyuu was in a state of disbelief when video showed that "Kyuu" was attempting to rape a victim while beating her up, and now he couldn't think of a way to clear his name. But Kyo, Ryu and Class C arrived and made their testimonies that Kyuu was with them when the "crime" occurred. However, this wasn't enough to change the policemen's sentiments and Kyuu was to remain behind bars and to be charged.

Meanwhile, Kanata and Rui traveled all over Atami to find the Titan who was impersonating the two F-4 members, but as their travels took them near the business district, they were surprised as the scene showed a massive pile-up of wrecked cars and several injured pedestrians. As the two teens tended the injured Kanata asked one of the injured persons about what just happened.

"Mister…what just happened here…?"

"An armored person…looked like a human beetle…attacked us…and then fled…"

The two glanced at each other and left the scene as paramedics arrived. Then Rui sensed the titan's aura which led them towards a tunnel and saw Sojiro standing next to a corpse and fled. They knew that it was a Clow Beast in disguise, but it was too far away but they did give chase. As they emerged from the end of the tunnel, they found Tsukasa and Sojiro standing next to a vending machine taking out a pair of Coca-Cols cans. They approached the two F-4 members and stared at them, which caused the two F-4 members to look at them in confusion.

"Rui…? What gives?"

Rui replied with a punch to the face, while Kanata tackles Sojiro, and within minutes the four are locked in combat, and when Akira Mimasaka arrived, he was surprised to see Kanata and the F-4 fighting each other and not stopping.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Poor Kyuu…how will he ever get out of this mess? And will Kanata and Rui solve this problem before it escalates over?

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Rui believes he has found a way to clear Kyuu and the F-4's names and expose the culprit, but this would need a lot of careful planning and a little sacrifice.

Check back next chapter to see how.


	102. Four Cards

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Last chapter sure had you strapped to your seats as the titans made life difficult for Kyuu and Class F as they got into trouble. Kyuu is framed for attempted rape with physical injuries while Rui and Kanata fought Tsukasa and Sojiro believing that they were under the Titan's control, and conflict ensues.

So better look on below and see how they can get out of this mess and how to clear Kyuu's name and expose the real culprit.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At the Tokyo police station, Kyuu was in a state of disbelief when video showed that "Kyuu" was attempting to rape a victim while beating her up, and now he couldn't think of a way to clear his name. But Kyo, Ryu and Class C arrived and made their testimonies that Kyuu was with them when the "crime" occurred. However, this wasn't enough to change the policemen's sentiments and Kyuu was to remain behind bars and to be charged.

Meanwhile, Kanata and Rui traveled all over Atami to find the Titan who was impersonating the two F-4 members, but as their travels took them near the business district, they were surprised as the scene showed a massive pile-up of wrecked cars and several injured pedestrians. As the two teens tended the injured Kanata asked one of the injured persons about what just happened.

"Mister…what just happened here…?"

"An armored person…looked like a human beetle…attacked us…and then fled…"

The two glanced at each other and left the scene as paramedics arrived. Then Rui sensed the titan's aura which led them towards a tunnel and saw Sojiro standing next to a corpse and fled. They knew that it was a Clow Beast in disguise, but it was too far away but they did give chase. As they emerged from the end of the tunnel, they found Tsukasa and Sojiro standing next to a vending machine taking out a pair of Coca-Cols cans. They approached the two F-4 members and stared at them, which caused the two F-4 members to look at them in confusion.

"Rui…? What gives?"

Rui replied with a punch to the face, while Kanata tackles Sojiro, and within minutes the four are locked in combat, and when Akira Mimasaka arrived, he was surprised to see Kanata and the F-4 fighting each other and not stopping. He tried to intervene but Rui raised a hand and stopped the F-4 member on his tracks.

"Don't come near! These two are believed to have been injected with venom from a Clow Beast just like it happened to Kanata ! We'll take care of this!"

The four continued to brawl and the F-4 member standing felt helpless and had to watch the fight taking place. At BOARD HQ, Tennoji and the Madoushi watches the scene from the monitor and are snickering at what they're watching, pleased that things are going according to plan.

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 102: Fo Kado_**

Still at Tokyo Police Station, Principal Dan came and personally talked to the police chief and tried to persuade him to let Kyuu post bail, but the police chief was stubborn as he was making sure that the "suspect" remained behind bars until the trial is being set. He was doing this to impress the newly-appointed police commissioner, Jin Gonzo.

"The DDS students made a very good alibi…but the witnesses says it all. Mr. Renjou is the suspect and will stay there until the trial. Until then, he stays there. Serves him right for not controlling his hormones…"

Dan glared at the police chief's remarks and left, while inside, Kyuu was being ganged up by inmates whom he sent to jail, and the wardens did nothing to stop them. They just watch the Class Q leader getting pummeled and blood was starting to fill the floor.

Back at Atami, Tsukasa and Sojiro demanded an explanation on why they are being assaulted while evading their attackers' attacks, which has been ongoing for almost twenty minutes.

"Hey! What's up with you two??"

"Stop it, Kanata! I'm sorry if I kicked Miyu's behind…but you don't have to take it personally…"

"Sorry, Sojiro…but I have to do this…I know that you're being controlled…"

"What??"

Rui and Kanata then activated their buckles and became Mask Rider Chalice and Mask Rider leangle and punched the two F-4 members to the ground, and this caused the two to activate theirs, becoming Mask Rider Blade and Mask Rider Garren. The four Riders began to brawl again and this made Akira feel worried as the four of them are beating the hell out of each other.

Garren and Leangle were trading punches while Blade and Chalice are clashing weapons and in the process, the F-4 leader hurt his right forearm, and this provoked him to initiate King form by rousing the two Royal cards.

"_ABSORB QUEEN…EVOLUTION KING…_"

Chalice followed suit and swipes the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card, assuming the Paradoxa Clow Beast's form, and the two began clashing weapons again, while Garren fired his Gunrouser which is being blocked by Leangle's Club Staff. Leangle rouses the REMOTE TAPIR card and unsealed the Jellyfish Clow Beast who wrapped its tentacles around its target, immobilizing the armored Sojiro while being pummeled.

"Guys…this isn't working…stop it!" Akira urged. Then Blade and Chalice activated their special attacks, the Royal Straight Flush and Wild Cyclone, and their attacks cancelled after colliding, but then Blade reverted back to normal and Garren followed suit, ending the fight when Chalice and Leangle sensed that their methods hasn't taken them anywhere.

"Care to tell us why you were attacking us?? Akira says you two to stop but you didn't…"

"Very well…but if it turns out to be a ruse…"

And so the five of them went to the DDS Mansion and there Rui told the F-4 about his reason, much to Tsukasa and Sojiro's surprise, which also made them concerned when told about Kyuu's situation. But conflict arises when the two F-4 members insisted that they didn't do anything and that they are not under Clow Beast control. During the argument Miyako Inoue was bandaging Tsukasa's injured forearm while listening to the discussion.

Meanwhile, at the metropolitan Police Department, Superintendent Touyama and Principal Dan were surprised when Megumi barges into the office crying as she told them about what she learned from Kyuu at the Tokyo Police station.

"Kyuu got ganged up by the inmates that Kyuu sent to jail…he got beaten up and the wardens did nothing…I even told the police chief but he said that he brought this upon himself…he even said that Kyuu did this himself to try to escape…"

The two became livid but then got a glimmer of hope when newly-appointed commissioner Jin Gonzo arrived. He resembles Jim Gordon (of Batman) but with deep Japanese accent. He overheard the conversation and decided to act on the matter.

"I heard it loud and clear, miss. I'll personally deal with this matter. Don't worry. I heard all about this Kyuu Renjou, and I assure that he'll be given due process. Shall we, gentlemen?"

Dan and Touyama nodded and they all head for the Tokyo Police station to get Kyuu out and to sack the police chief who was insensitive to the case. Thirty minutes later, they all arrived in an unexpected manner, along with several policemen from the MPD, and had the chief and his men held at one place while the others went inside, surprised that Kyuu was nearing comatose state after being brutally assaulted by the inmates while the warden watches on. Gonzo was livid and had the police chief sacked and placed under arrest along with his men, while Kyuu was taken to a hospital while Touyama had to calm a hysterical Meg who was trying to go with Kyuu.

In two hours' time, Sakura Kinomoto came to the hospital and looked around to see if no one is around. With Tomoyo giving the signal, she used the HEAL card and Kyuu was safely healed from his injuries. Tomoyo then had Kyuu dressed up and both left the ward. When questioned by doctors, Tomoyo made it appeared that an "angel" appeared and healed him of his injuries. The three teens then head towards the DDS mansion to formulate a way to solve this crisis.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa left the mansion to pick up Tsukushi and bring her to her house assuring to her that it was an impostor who did this and she believed him. Rui followed to make sure that Tsukasa was the real deal. However, an oncoming car blocked his way and the driver was looking for trouble, but paid with a heavy price, and this made him lost track of the F-4 leader. When he resumed his scout, the Titan, disguised as Tsukasa, attacked him and Rui was forced to defend himself, but the attacker slipped away. Fifteen minutes later, he went to a tunnel, he was confronted by the F-4 leader, who was moments ago assaulted by the Titan disguised as Rui. Rui then saw the bandaged arm of the f-4 leader, and then noticed that the Tsukasa who assaulted him minutes ago didn't have one, and so he sent text messages to the rest of the DDS students and told them to head to DDS mansion and a meeting will take place.

At DDS mansion, Class Q, A, C, R, S, F and P are all assembled in the living room, and are waiting for Rui to make his statement, and this made them concerned when he made his deduction on what was the cause of the current crisis. Kanata and Sojiro arrived moments later after receiving the text message, and Principal Dan, Prof. Utonium also arrived and are waiting for the announcement.

"As you all know…Kyuu is obviously being framed…and that Tsukasa and Sojiro are acting erratically. I believe this is due to a Clow Beast disguising as one of us…and it has succeeded in doing its job…to make us attack each other believing one of us is the impostor. The only way I know how is to see that one of us displays something that doesn't suit our character…"

Everyone looked at each other, trying to discern which one is real and which one is not. Kyuu was the first to show his real self when he peeked at Megumi's skirt and chanted the pattern of her panties. Kinta proved that he's the real deal by whacking Kyuu on the head for his behavior. Kazuma then showed footages on his laptop where Kyuu and Megumi are making love, with Daisuke, Kite and the male Class A members drooling at the monitor.

The rest showed their disdain and soon all were proven that they were the real deal. Then Rui went to one of the rooms acting strange. Sakura followed to see what is happening, and seconds later the Joker Clow Beast emerged and is acting wildly. He then fled the mansion with the rest following. The chase led them to a wildlife park in Atami with Class F and Kyuu the only ones standing while the rest were "knocked out". It was at this point that Titan appeared and is ready to use its tentacles at the five DDS students, but then the Joker clow Beast changed its form and it turn out to be Sakura, using her magic to disguise herself. As the Titan was surprised by this, Rui emerged from the bushes along with Syaoran and the other DDS students rose up, as it turn out that they were faking their actions.

The Titan fled with Class F, P and Kyuu giving chase and this led to them to the business district of Atami, and when they arrived, they saw Kyuu emerging from the corner, and the victim of Kyuu's rape attempt saw this, but was even more surprised to see another Kyuu arriving with the F-4.

"Huh?? Two Kyuu's??"

The Powerpuff Girls Z appeared and whacked the fake Kyuu, causing the titan to reveal its true form, and more witnesses saw this, and now Kyuu can explain fully to the rape victim about this while class P and F followed the escaping Clow Beast. With the coast clear, Kyuu slowly explained to her what really happened.

Meanwhile, the three F-4 members armored up and cornered the Titan while the Powerpuff Girls Z took turns in manhandling the monster while avoiding the tentacles. Chalice and Blade assume King forms and executed their attacks and knocked out their target. As Garren tosses a blank Clow Card, the Titan's left side was absorbed leaving the other half of the titan, which revealed to be the Scorpion Clow Beast. Looking at his card, Garren was surprised to see that he has just sealed the Chameleon Clow Beast and what card he is in sealed form: **Category 10 of Diamonds: _THIEF CHAMELEON_**.

Leangle tosses his card and absorbed the remaining clow Beast, and when sealed he saw that his card newly-acquired card was the **Category 8 Of Clubs: _POISON SCORPION_**. Soon the eight DDS students left and went to Kyuu who is being interrogated by the police. By sunset the victim decided to drop charges as she finally learned the truth about Kyuu and the impostor. By evening, everyone was celebrating Kyuu's exoneration and they are partying. Outside, Kyo, Kanata and Sojiro are having a heated discussion on what will happen from here on, as they are now down to two more Clow Beast: The Category king of Diamonds and the Category Joker.

At BOARD HQ, Tennoji was unfazed about the Titan's defeat, as he is now glancing at the huge cylinder tube where another Clow Beast is awaiting its awakening, and then glances at a table where three belt buckles, each resembling Leangle's, are placed there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_- - -_

Down to two more Clow Beasts, huh? I guess the end is near…right?

_- - -_

**_Preview:_**

A new monster is unleashed and both Class F, and S couldn't stop it. Worse, DDS is being thrashed!

See next chapter to see what I mean.


	103. The Power Of The Cerberus Clow Beast

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

With the Trials defeated, and the Titan sealed (the Chameleon and Scorpion Clow Beasts), looks like BOARD is running out of trump cards to put the DDS students out of the way. But it seems that the DDS students are in a heap of trouble as a new creation has been spawned and will make its debut.

Also, at the end of last chapter you were shown with three belt buckles that resembled the Club Biuckle, but no Category Ace cards. What does this mean? You'll soon find out what this means, but right now enjoy this chapter.

And expect a lot of bloodbath at many will be killed off.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

At BOARD HQ, Tennoji was watching the monitor where the footage showed on the Cardcaptor, Sakura Kinomoto, dueling with Yue, battling the current Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and then with the original Madoushi. He saw the cards that she was using, which inspired him to make things that are his to create.

When witnessing the revival of the Madoushi, he discovered the existence of the sealed Clow Beasts, and when he found them hidden within Hong Kong, he took them with him to Japan and began to use all of the resources of BOARD which was founded by Kei Karasuma and Fujitaka Kinomoto. There he was approached by the new Madoushi and formed an alliance which she unsealed all of the Royal Clow Beasts, in which only Isaka joined forces with them while the rest went on their separate ways.

Then he discovered the F-4 and created the Card Suits based on the powers of the unsealed Clow Beasts and the DNA of the Digimons which would serve as the host bodies of the Clow Beasts. Although this plan succeeded, the DDS students foiled it resulting in the F-4 allying with the detective school. Now he decided to make a last-ditch effort to win this battle.

Behind him, the scientists are working on the monitor which shows the picture of what appeared to be a Category Ace card, but it wasn't shown which card suit is assigned. Other scientists are also checking on the stats of the three buckles that are currently undergoing routine check to see how much percentage the buckles working and to see if they are near completion.

"I believe that like the case of the Trials and the Titan…this one would follow our orders."

"But…I don't see this new creation inside the cylinder tube…"

"Of course…there is nothing inside…only the card…"

Tennoji smirked at this and Ryoko Minori entered the room and stood in front of the BOARD chairman. She then changed her form from her human guise to her true form…that of the Madoushi. She raised her staff and the door of the room closed tightly trapping everyone inside, and she gave a wicked smirk towards him.

"Perhaps now is the time to unleash your full potential, Tennoji-san…"

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 103: Chikara no Keroberos Kuro Bisuto_**

Tennoji smiled at her comments and nodded in reply, as he opened the cylinder by pressing the door's button, which revealed the contents; a glass box which contained a card, and is revealed as the Category Ace. But this card is different as it doesn't denote whether if it's from the Spade, Diamonds, Hearts or Clubs category. The only symbol that distinguished it is the capital "A".

"Yes…it is now time. I thank you…for you have created the 53 Clow Beasts…now you have spawned the 54th one…and the 5th Category Ace. I ask you to make it a reality, Lady Madoushi…"

But the lead scientist was worried about this since the creature inside the card isn't fully controllable and advices the chairman to reconsider, but he wouldn't relent.

"Why worry when the Madoushi is the creator? My Lady…will you set forth a Clow Beast tat you did not create…will you acknowledge its existence…?"

Tennoji threw the Category Ace card towards the Madoushi and she absorbed it, then in a matter of several seconds a light emanated from her body and a Clow Beast emerges, which was monstrous in appearance and its face vaguely resembled Kero-chan's true form.

"Your request has been granted…behold…the Cerberus Clow Beast. But as of now it is hungry…will you feed it…?"

Tennoji nodded at Madoushi's comments and pointed his hands at his scientists, and the Cerberus Clow Beast went after the scientists and one by one he devour them, filling the room with blood and scattered organs. After that it bursts out of the room and went to other areas to feed on humans. Tennoji and the Madoushi laughed while he picks up the blank Clow Card.

"Should the Cerberus Clow Beast gets defeated, use that card to seal it…and you can use it to cancel out the powers of those F-4 Riders…right now I'll be in charge of keeping those three buckles…"

- - -

At the DDS mansion, Tsukasa Domyouji came here for a brief stop and summoned Kanata to meet him there. In less than 20 minutes he gave the younger teen the FUISION ELEPHANT card, much to Kanata 's surprise. He realized that he still has the ABSORB TIGER and the EVOLUTION TARANTULA cards, but the Category Jack was not in his possession.

"Here…I should have give this to you earlier…now I think you can handle it now…given that you're free from the spider Clow Beast's possession…"

"Thanks…but…I might not use it after all…the Category King of Diamonds is all that's left…plus I don't have a Rouse Absorber to assume either Jack or King form…"

"Who cares? You're stronger now…and power isn't everything. These cards are powerful…they're not as malevolent as mine or the others."

"You're right…I guess I should be going…"

Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji blinked their eyes at Kanata 's sudden departure, asking him to stay a while longer, but he had his reason.

"Thanks…but Miyu is waiting…I can't leave her behind…"

"I see…but I'm sure she'll understand…"

Kanata left the mansion and went to his motorcycle where Miyu is waiting, and the two left for their date. Tsukasa decided to stick around since Class F hasn't been summoned for a case to be solved, and the three DDS students wondered how things are at DDS. Little do they know that chaos and pandemonium will strike in a matter of several minutes.

At DDS, Class S is walking inside the 2nd floor of the main building when they got a surprise visit from Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto. They decided to visit Sakura to see how she is doing at her new school. Principal Dan came and greeted the Kinomoto patriarch as he heard a lot about him, but then made a surprising question as he learned that he was among the sponsrs of BOARD. Fujitaka did not deny this and acknowledge this fact in front of his daughter.

"Yes...I just found out about it...and I'm very surprised that Tennoji was behind all that has happened. And i'm even surprised that a lot of your students were victimized by Tennoji's wickedness and his plans. I'll do whatever I can..."

Their conversation was interrupted when the Cerberus Clow Beast burst through the wall and killed five students in its path, and Touya and Tomoyo instinctively took Principal Dan out of the way, wheeling him away from the sight, but Fujitaka stayed behind to reach his daughter, but to his surprise he saw Sakura revealing her status as the Cardcaptor and Syaoran joining the fight. She activated the TWIN, FIREY and THUNDER cards while Syaoran uses his magic talisman to dish out a lot of attacks, but the intruder was unfazed and uses its own method of attack, absorbing his opponents' cards into the tube located at the left shoulder of its body. The two class S members were surprised at this and are slightly disarmed. The Clow Beast grabbed Syaoran and banged his head against the wall, busting him open and knocking him out. The Cardcaptor challenged the monster by using her staff to weaken her opponent but it did not faze him and used his talon to stab her

on the stomach and threw her away, and she fell to the ground floor, critically injuring her. The Cerberus Clow Beast fled after taking all of the Clow Cards, leaving chaos inside the main building as Fujitaka was crying for help.

At the gate of DDS, Class R had just arrived and saw the intruder fleeing and Anita uses her paper to make shurikens and bladed throw weapons, but it did nothig to slow it down. Kite brought out his Kunai daggers and threw them at the intruder, but both Class R members got stabbed and thrown aside. Kyo and Junior chose not to go after the Cerberus Clow Beast and instead took their injured schoolmates to the clinic.

At the DDS mansion, Ken and Miyako saw the signal from their PC which registered as an "UNKNOWN", and they guessed that this was a Clow Beast and they alerted the F-4 about this. Ken decided to go out and find Class C while Miyako tries to contact Class P for assistance, knowing that this means trouble for all of them.

At Atami, Rui was cruising on his motorcycle when he sensed the aura of the Cerberus clow Beast which led him to a forested park quite far from the district. As he arrived there he was greeted by a blast, but when the smoke cleared he changed into Chalice and fought the attacker, surprised to see who it was.

"If I'm correct you are a Clow Beast created by BOARD...but how did they do it since they have no access to magic??"

The two fought back and forth, and Chalice's arrow blasts had no effect, so he attempted to initiate King form, but the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card was absorbed by his opponent much to his surprise. The Cerberus Clow Beast grappled on its prey and procceeded to absorb the rest of the Heart cards, thus Rui reverted back to being the Joker Clow Beast. Knowing that he'll revert back to his beastial personality, the Joker managed to fend off his attacker and made his escape by jumping from a bridge, thus escaping the Cerberus' attempt to absorb and turn the Joker to card form. Rather than going after the Joker, the Cerberus Clow Beast left and searches for the rest of the F-4 to absorb their cards.

At Tokyo General Hospital , Fujitaka was standing outside the emergency room as doctors are working to save Sakura and Syaoran after their injuries were severe. Anita and Kite were then brought in due to the Cerberus' attack at DDS. Tomoyo and Meiling arrived after hearing the news, while Class Q and C are converging outside the hospital grounds to come up with a plan to track down the assailant. Kyo and Jumior joined the two DDS sections and are coming up with suggestions.

Meanwhile, at a park in Shibuya, Kanata and Miyu were cruising after spending their date, but while stopping by an intersection waiting for the gree light, kanai passed by and glanced at the teen, seeing that he is no longer under the control of the Category Ace. He just smirked and left, but then Kanmata had sensed something from Kanai and loked at him, and the Category King made a remark that gave him away.

"So...you finally defeated the Category Ace. Not too bad, for a brat that is..."

"How did you...wait...you must be him, aren't you...? You're the Category King. Wait, I want to talk to you."

"You must be kidding me..."

"I'm serious...Miyu...I wish to talk to him..."

"Fine...but please be careful..."

As the two left, Miyu sent a text message to both Tsukasa and Rui about what she just saw, fearing that her lover might get into trouble since she was told all about the Clow Beasts. Meanwhile, Sojiro was using the Clow Detector to follow the signal, as it registered the Joker Clow Beast's signal, and there he found the Joker staggering towards him, and is disoriented from his battle with the Cerberus Clow Beast and that he is slowly turning feral gain.

"What...just happened...?"

"a man-made Clow Beast...probably created by...BOARD...it stole all of my...cards...get away from here...before i lose myself and hurt...you...be care...ful...that Clow Beast...might absorb your cards...and you'll...be...def...ense...less..."

The Joker willed himself to stop his impulse, and the result is that he passed out. The F-4 member took him to a hidden cave and stayed there until he is sure that the coast is clear. He then sent a text message to Tsukasa so that they can discuss about what to do next. In a matter of 20 minutes, Tsukasa, Ken and Miyako (both from Class C) arrived and they were told of what Sojiro had just said. They now realized that Tennoji has created a new threat that is twice as dangerous than the Trials and the Titan, and when they checked their cellphones they were alarmed that Kanata is talking with the Category King. They figured that this new monster might head there since they deduced that it was after their Clow Cards, and Kanata is at risk so they left and headed for Shibuya while Class C stayed behind to look after the Joker.

At Shibuya, Kanata and Kanai are having a discussion in which the Category King finds it rather amusing. He was asked by the teenage boy that instead of fighting against the humans he should live alongside with them. This wasn't his cup of tea, since the Clow Beasts are created to dominate the world instead of co-existing with them.

"You must be kidding me...what are you...? An activist? Note that we Clow Beasts are created to rule...and humanity is our prey. You're efforts will only be in vain. Give it up."

"Why must you fight to make war?? You were able to assume a human form...and even if you get what you want...where's the justification in that?? I mean...at least give it a try..."

"And I told you I have no qualms in killing you humans. Now leave me be or else I..."

Their discussion was interrupted when the Cerberus Clow Beast appeared and fired its blasters, and Kanai would have been hit had Kanata not jumped in and pulled the Category King out of the line of fire. Kanata got up and initiated his transformation to Mask Rider Leangle and challenged the Clow Beast while Kanai fled from the scene. Seeing that he was left alone, he went on to the defensive and physically challenged his attacker.

The fight took them around the Shibuya block, brawling from the port area to the construction site, and the armored teen was struggling as he realized how strong his opponent is. But he was now full of confidence and remembering what Shima and Hikaru told him in his dream, and is determined not to give in at times of crisis.

"I may not have a Rouse Absorber…I may not have a Jack or King form…but it doesn't mean I'm alone…for I have powerful allies!"

He took out his three Royal cards and threw them up, and then he rouses the REMOTE TAPIR cards, unsealing the Elephant, Tiger, and Tarantual Clow Beasts and they stood before him and the Cerberus Clow Beast. There he made a plea with the three.

"Please help me in defeating this monster…"

The Elephant Clow Beast glanced at the opponent and then glanced at the armored Kanata .

"You have my word…"

The Tiger Clow Beast looked a bit afraid, but the Tarantula Clow Beast placed his arm over her shoulders to assure her that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"You don't need to be afraid…We're in this together…and Kanata will lead us…"

With her confidence growing, she and Shima joined the Elephant Clow Beast in fighting off the Cerberus Clow Beast, with Leangle following behind. The four fighters pooled their resources and managed to stagger their attacker. After getting a clear shot, He rouses the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, in which he executes the _Blizzard Crush_, while the Elephant Clow Beast landed several hits of his huge mallet, but suddenly the Cerberus Clow Beast's shoulder tube glowed, and the Category Jack was glowing and turned into card form and got sucked in. The Tarantula Clow Beast uses its webbing to tie up the attacker but got free. Soon the Category King was also absorbed, leaving the Category Queen left. Leangle was in a state of disbelief and realized that they needed help. He rouses the REMOTE TAPIR CARD and unsealed the Bee, Jellyfish and Rhinoceros Clow Beasts and had them go after the Cerberus Clow Beast.

"Hikaru…go find the guys…tell them about this while we hold them off…"

"I can't leave you alone like this…"

Then his Category Ace card was absorbed and sucked into the attacking Clow Beast, causing the Club Buckle to deactivate, while the three other Clow Beasts were also sucked in.

"WE DON"T HAVE ANY OPTIONS! YOU'VE GOT TO GO!"

Before a reply was made the Category Queen was turned into card form and was sucked into the Cerberus Clow Beast's body, and Kanata was now defenseless and in danger. Kanai was there hiding while watching the scene, realizing how ingenious Tennoji can be, and he couldn't believe that their master, the Madoushi, was willing to sacrifice her own creations for something like this.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_- - -_

Okay…this Clow Beast can turn any Clow Beast into sealed cards and absorbed them. Even Sakura's cards were also taken. Who can stop this guy?

- - -

**_Preview: _**

The DDS students arrived and are facing the Cerberus Clow Beast. Can they stop it once their cards are absorbed?

And while they're at it, the DDS students finally learned the secret behind this crisis...and the Category 2 of Hearts, the Human Clow Beast, provided them with vital imformation on the real reason why the Clow Beasts were created and what BOARD is really up to.

And lastly, that would mark the end of story arc # 4.


	104. Keroberos II

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

You've seen what the Cerberus Clow Beast can do…and it even defeated the Cardcaptor. So now it's up to the DDS students to stop it, but can they stop it when Kanata himself couldn't after all of his cards were absorbed?

By the way, this is the final chapter for story arc # 4, and by the next four chapters will be the concluding episodes, so strap yourselves to your seats as you get to see what will hppen in this chapters…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

The four fighters pooled their resources and managed to stagger their attacker. After getting a clear shot, He rouses the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, executing the Blizzard Crush, while the elephant Clow Beast landed several hits of his huge mallet, but suddenly the Cerberus Clow Beast's shoulder tube glowed, and the Category Jack was glowing and turned into card form and got sucked in. The Tarantula Clow Beast uses its webbing to tie up the attacker but got free. Soon the Category King was also absorbed, leaving the Category Queen left. Leangle was in a state of disbelief and realized that they needed help. He rouses the REMOTE TAPIR CARD and unsealed the Bee, Jellyfish and Rhinoceros Clow Beasts and had them go after the Cerberus Clow Beast.

"Hikaru…go find the guys…tell them about this while we hold them off…"

"I can't leave you alone like this…"

Then his Category Ace card was absorbed and sucked into the attacking Clow Beast, causing the Club Buckle to deactivate, while the three other Clow Beasts were also sucked in.

"WE DON"T HAVE ANY OPTIONS! YOU'VE GOT TO GO!"

Before a reply was made the Category Queen was turned into card form and was sucked into the Cerberus Clow Beast's body, and Kanata was now defenseless and in danger. Kanai was there hiding while watching the scene, realizing how ingenious Tennoji can be, and he couldn't believe that their master, the Madoushi, was willing to sacrifice her own creation for something like this.

"_Blast it…I guess I shouldn't hang out here for too long…sorry, kid…I can't just risk my hide for you…doing so would mean my loss. I rather not get myself sealed by that monster...I want to seal the Joker myslf. Besides…you'll be gone in a few minutes…_"

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 104: Keroberos II  
_**

With his Clubs Buckle deactivated, Kanata had no defense and is now being assaulted by the Cerberus Clow Beast. The monster grabbed the teenager and threw him around like a ragged dol, slamming him against a lot of constuction equiment, bruising him a lot. Left with no choice, Kanata made a run for it, but his escape route was cut short as the Cerberus Clow Beast fired a lot of fireballs preventing him from running further.

Meanwhile Tsukasa and Sojiro were cruising the road while following the signal emanating from the Cerberus Clow Beast. They feared that Kanata 's in danger after his signal as Leangle, as well as the others from the unsealed Clow Beasts disappeared, and became worried so they sped up and traced the location which brought them closer to their destination.

Going back, Kanata saw a stair that leds him towards the road and stared climbing, but the pursuing monster jumped high and cornered him, and began to strangle him. The teen struggled to get a breath while trying to break free, but four minutes have passed and he was on the brink of collapsing when the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived and broke up the fight. Powered Buttercup uses her mallet to smack the Cerberus Clow Beast which causes him to fall down, while Rolling Bubbles uses her "bubbles" to trap the monster and Hyper Blossom carried Kanata and levitated away.

"That thing… Kanata …did that thing attacked you? I believe that that's the one who attacked DDS. Sakura and Syaoran were badly hurt…and it killed a dozen of my DDS schoolmates…"

"I'm not sure about who attacked DDS…but that thing attacked me and absorbed my Clubs deck….heck, even unseladed Clow Beast can be easily sealed with just a blink of an eye."

"What?? Are you serious??"

But the monster isn't done and fired a blaster from its hands, breaking free from the bubble and hitting Bubbles, sending the Powerpuff girl crashing into a construction house. Buttercup tried to stop the monster but she was punched on her stomach which causes her to kneel in pain, and then had her head slammed to the ground, knocking her down. He then leapt high and caught the two teens and pinned them to the ground, strangling them. The Clow Beast's strength pinned the two teens down and they couldn't get any leverage to break free and are starting to lose consciousness due to lack of air. Just as they were about to be killed, Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Blade arrived and broke up the assault. As Blade helped the two teens, Garren opened fire using his Gunrouser to keep the monster at bay. He then noticed that the two other Powerpuff Girls were slumped to the ground, and guessed that this must be the Clow Beast that took Rui's heart cards.

"_That thing…if what the Joker says is true…then that explains why Kanata is in his bare form. If so, then I've got to pin him down before he gets a chance to take any of our cards…_"

Just as he was about to rouse the Category Queen and Jack cards, the Cerberus Clow Beast's shoulder tube glowed and absorbed the two cards, and then the ret of the Diamond cards, leaving the F-4 member bare-formed. He was caught and then got throttled. Blade saw this and immediately rouses his tow Royal cards on his Rouse Absorber.

"_ABSORB QUEEN…EVOLUTION KING…_"

Blade assumed King-form and starts to brawl with the powerful Clow Beast, who began to show off his enormous physical strength. Despite being struck by the King Rouser, the Clow Beast wasn't fazed and even managed to grab the armored F-4 leader and threw him around. Ryu and the Renjou brothers arrived, and there they saw the fight and seeing two of Class P knocked out. Ryu initiated his transformation and changed to mask Rider Orga, and activated his Stlanzer sword by pressing the "EXCEED CHARGE" button on his Orga Phone on his belt. Ryu's Stlanzer sword was activated and a huge laser blade was formed and he made a vertical sword slash, but the monster managed to caught the laser blade with just one hand and hold it in place.

"What?? How can this be??"

The Blue-haired, Class Q member never got his answer as he was fired by a huge blast from the monster's other hand, sending him crashing against a huge construction equipment and he never came out. Kyo made the next move and changed to Mask Rider Gamma, and performed the Emerald Striker, but his leg was caught after the monster resisted the assault and powerbombed him on the ground and then threw him against the pavement wall, causing the Class R member to revert to normal and knocking him out.

Blade saw this and decided to end this battle. He initiated the Straight Flush and executed the move, but as the smoke cleared, the Cerberus Clow Beast was still standing, but was slightly weakened by the attack, but showed no signs of weakening. While Kyuu was watching the scene, he didn't notice that a limousine was parked near behind him and someone came out to watch the fight. It was Hiroshi Tennoji! He watched the scene further as the armored F-4 leader tries another method in stopping the attacker: the Royal Straight Flush! Tennoji blinked his eyes as the F-4 leader succeeded in knocking out. Just as Blade, Sojiro, the awakened Blossom and Kanata carefully approached the downed monster, Tennoji threw a card and it instantly absorbed the monster, and then returned to the BOARD chairman's hand. It became the **_CHANGE KEROBEROS_** card, and Kyuu turned around in surprise, seeing the BOARD chairman in the flesh! Also, with the Cerberus Clow Beast sealed, all of the stolen cards were sprawled on the grounds, including the Cardcaptor's cards.

"Hey! The cards! We got our cards back!"

Kanata began to collect the cards while Hyper Blossom looks on, and noticed the Sakura cards were also sprawled, and she too help collect them. Meanwhile, the two F-4 members and Kyuu began to confront Tennoji and demanded an explanation to his actions which have been going on for the past several months.

"Alright, Tennoji…better spill it. What is your reason for causing all these?? Why did you use us as guinea pigs in your plan?? You said this was a government-sponsored project! Now you're using us to kill people!"

"Yeah! You even attacked DDs using your plots! Better come with us! Only you have one answer!"

Tennoji scoffed at the three DDS students' words but made no gesture on acceding to their demands, and instead taunted them in an annoying manner.

"And why should I go with you? Do you have a warrant for my arrest? Only the police can do that…not a bunch of amateur Sherlock Holmes-wannabe's. And shouldn't you concern yourselves on your schoolmate's lives instead of mine? Better help them or you'll regret for the rest of your lives…"

As the DDS students realized what he meant, they turn to the injured Kyo, Ryu, Buttercup and Bubbles, who all remained unconscious and badly hurt…and bleeding. As they attended to them, Tennoji boarded his limo and made a quick getaway, heading back to BOARD HQ. Kanai, who has been watching the whole time, guessed where his next destination would be, and he decided to go there himself.

Thirty minutes later, the injured DDS students were now confined in the same hospital as Sakura and Syoaran are, and while no one is looking, Kanata changed into Leangle and rouses the RECOVER CAMEL card and uses it on Sakura, which healed most of her injury. As she got up, she was told by Kyuu about what became of the Cerberus Clow Beast and that he and the others got to meet Tennoji. She then went to the other DDS students and uses the HEAL card, restoring them to full health. After that they managed to trick the doctors into thinking that an "angel" healed them, and then they went towards the DDS Mansion .

Thirty minutes later, they all arrived, and they were surprised to see that the Joker Clow Beast is lying on the couch. Class F explained that they had to rent a van to bring him here without attracting attention, and the Cardcaptor stared wide-eyed, seeing the Joker for the first time. Meiling and Tomoyo glanced at the Joker, and they noted that he resembled a green-and-black, humanoid cockroach.

"That's the Joker Clow Beast? He's the one who's been impersonating Rui Hanazawa all this time?"

As Tomoyo took footage of the "sleeping" Joker, the F-4 leader then stepped towards the couch holding the Category 2 Of Hearts: SPIRIT HUMAN card, while looking down. He then glances at the card and the Joker, seeing that he hasn't been moving since escaping from the Cerberus Clow Beast, and he hoped that this would wake him up from his "comatose" state.

"We brought all your cards back...please wake up...we need your powers and your help...you're the only one who knows where the real Rui is..."

He then swipes the card onto the Joker's "belt", which it said "_SPIRIT_", and the Joker once again took a human form, but it remained still, not waking up and showed no signs of life. They are now wondering what to do next. Then Class C and P arrived and they too saw this, and are wondering what to do next, now that they are informed about Tennoji being behind this and that he now holds a new card. Daisuke stepped forward and made an urging comment to his fellow DDS students.

"We'd better focus on something more important: Tennoji. He's behind all this…turning most of the Digimons into Clow Beasts…using Class F and us as unwilling puppets…committing murders, and even sent the Trials and that Cerberus-thing at DDS...he's got to be stopped."

Kyuu nodded and told the rest that they must now do something to put a stop to all this.

Much later, at what's left of BOARD HQ, Tennoji had just donned a gauntlet that was affixed to his left forearm that looked like a cybernetic glove, and then he glances at the CHANGE KEROBEROS card, smiling while murmuring to himself.

"Keroberos…the time to show your true power has come! The real, raw power that suppresses the F-4…the digimons…and even the Cardcaptor! With it I'll rule the world with the Madoushi at my side!"

He turned around to see Kanai entering the room. They then started a brief stare down and exchange of words which was slowly heating up, as he guessed what he was here for.

"I can't believe the Master has allowed herself to use her creation to turn us into tolls for you humans…tell me…what's the secret of this new card you've made?"

"Ha-ha-ha…very well…thanks to your master…the Madoushi…I managed to gather all 53 DNA samples of the Clow Beasts…yours and the Joker included…and once all of you are sealed…I'll be the one standing. Not only that, the Madoushi will give me the power to rule this world. Imagine…I control the world's richest oils…controlling nuclear weapons…and even becoming _Kami-Sama_…ah, that's the wish I wanted to achieve…"

"You're a fool…you think I'll let a mere human like you have that kind of power? I'll kill you…and then I take that card…"

"I suppose you already know…unlike the blank Clow Cards…this card can be BOTH used…as a CHANGE card to power up a new buckle and create a new Rider suit…and also to seal any Clow Beast…any Category. So you want it, Huh? See if you can take it…after I do this…"

The BOARD chairman stood up and pulled the left sleeve of his blazer, revealing to Kanai his weapon, and the Category King of Diamonds braces himself, showing his aura.

At DDS mansion, Principal Dan, Kotaro Nanami, Yomiko Readman, and Nenene Sumiregawa arrived and saw most of the sections inside the living room, seeing that they are all conveying and are conducting a forum, but suddenly the laptop was beeping and Miyako Inoue went to check it, and there she got a signal. They realized who was being pointed and which category it belonged.

"Bingo! We got one! It's the Category King! Ad it's located…HUH?? BOARD HQ??"

Without a second of a thought, Sojiro and Kanata rushed out of the mansion carrying the Clow Detector with them and sped off. Nenene glances at the sleeping Rui, while Kotaro looks on. Then suddenly Rui wakes up much to the DDS students' relief, but then they got a surprise as Rui looks at them strangely while his body glows brightly, and that they received a voice emanating inside their heads.

"_Greetings to all of you…_"

Tsukasa looks on and realized that this wasn't Rui who is speaking but someone else.

"Who are you…?"

"_I am neither Rui Hanazawa nor the Joker Clow Beast…I am the Category 2…_"

"Then…you're…the Human Clow Beast…!"

Sakura stared in surprise while the others stared in awe, and the Category 2 glances at the Cardcaptor and smiled.

"_So you must be the Mistress of the Clow Card in this generation. It is an honor to meet you. I must say that Clow Reed has made a fine and excellent choice in choosing his successor…_"

Back at BOARD HQ, The Category King (the Giraffa Clow Beast to be exact) was slowly advancing towards Tennoji ignoring the left gauntle being waved as he threaten to kill the BOARD chairman if he doesn't surrender the card, but Tennoji just giggled as he made his next speech.

"_Either you hand over the card or…_"

"I'll seal you right here and now. You should have left…but since my Henshin Device is completed, you'll be the first to witness the power of Keroberos…"

Tennoji inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card into the card slot of his gauntlet and slowly the BOARD chairman changed from his normal form into a monstrous figure that vaguely resembled the Cerberos Clow Beast. It now has four heads. Three on top and one of its chest with Tennoji's image being shown, and its aura was very strong.

"_What…? You've fused with the Clow Beast??_"

"_Indeed…and with this I'll obliterate everyone who stands in my way…starting with you!_"

And the two started to brawl, with Tennoji/Keroberos II making the first strike that sent the Category King crashing outside, and as he stood up, Keroberos II made his next move. The Girrafa Clow Beast tries to "sword" his way through but his opponent countered it and senfd him staggering back, and then the two "heads" on his shoulders fired powerful flame blast that injured the Category King and forced him to retreat.

At the DDS Mansion, the Human Clow Beast explained to everyone how the Clow Beast were originally created during Clow Reed's time and how a new form of Clow Beasts were created, and that Ryoko Minori is the evil reincarnation of Madoushi, although he doesn't know her true motives, but then he explained to them his involvement with the Joker Clow Beast.

"_Since meeting him and being used by him…he discovered the true beauty of life, and thus he asked me to help him suppress his true aura, and along with the Category Ace…his true self is in very deep sleep. Since then we've been working together and he realized that he wants to live with the humans, thus he tries hard not to give in to his true self. He sometimes questions himself why the Madoushi created him in the first place._"

Sakura was moved by these words, but then Principal Dan asked the Category 2 a question that shocked the students.

"Tell me, sir…what happens if there is only one Clow Beast left?"

Downtown Tokyo . Sojiro and Kanata are following the signal that leads them to a tunnel and they went there, and there they saw a "bleeding" Kanai slumping down to the ground, and Kanata was the first to come to his aid.

"Hey…what happened to you?"

"Is that a trick question to seal me?"

"If that was my intention, then I'd armored up already. Who did this to you?"

"The human who caused this whole mess…"

"You mean…"

The F-4 member stepped forward and guessed who Kanai is referring to, and this made him suspicious.

"You mean Tennoji? And how is that possible?"

"He has a card, remember? The card that absorbed all of your cards…and it almost killed you."

"Keroberos??"

It was then that Keroberos II arrived and rubbed his "hands" upon seeing the two teens with the Category King, and is now making preparations to slay the three of them.

"_Ah…the Category King and two teenage brats…once I kill you…DDS is the next to fall…_"

Tennoji's image appeared and this shocked the hell out of the two, and they initiated their forms as Garren and Leangle. Leangle carries the injured Kanai to his motorcycle while Garren confronts the attacker.

At the mansion, the Human Clow Beast offered his best explanation to Principal Dan's question as the rest listened carefully to what he has to say.

"_…the Madoushi indirectly play a hand in the recent events. I can't say what will happen when only one is left, but I believe she will grant the surviving Clow Beast a prize, depending on that Clow Beast's wish._"

"I see…if that Clow Beast wins and is the sole survivor…he will…"

"Wait! That was at the Clow Kingdom! Surely she wouldn't mean that this prize would affect here??"

Sakura interrupted Principal Dan's reply as she guessed that the Madoushi's prize would affect Earth, and putting all of humanity at risk, and soon the rest realized what this mean.

"_I'm afraid so…But should the Joker win…perhaps he can wish for a prize of leaving the humans alone. But if the Category King…or the giraffe Clow Beast wins…_"

But before his sentence would be completed, his voice faded and "Rui" slumps on the couch, and the rest tried to wake him up.

"Oh, boy…looks like we have doomsday coming upon us…" Nenene mumbled.

"Nenene…please don't try to scare the kids…" Yomiko cautioned her friend.

"Either way…we have to think of a way to put a stop to this…" the F-4 leader urged.

"But the Madoushi…or rather, Ryoko Minori…is the only one who gives the prize to the sole winner…perhaps the Joker should be the winner…"

Everyone turned to Kyuu after hearing his suggestion.

Meanwhile, Garren and Leangle tried to prevent Keroberos II from advancing further as they realized that Kanai was his target and they had to think fast on making a quick getaway. As Leangle carries Kanai onto his motorcycle, Garren rouses the FIREFLY card and opened fire. The blast managed to disoriented the attacker, he wasn't fazed, abd whe the smoke cleared, the three are gone, and thus he decided to track them down after reverting to nomal.

"Run all you want…I will eventually find you…"

Thirty minutes later, everyone inside the DDS Mansion were on the defensive as Sojiro and Kanata arrived along with Kanai, and the founder of DDS gets to see the Category King in his human form, while Kyo glances at him while standing in front of the sleeping Rui. Sojiro then told the rest about something.

"Kanai's with us for now. But right now, we have to deal with Keroberos…"

"WHAT?? But you said he was sealed!!" the Cardcaptor shrieked in surprise, but was dispelled by Kanai.

"Unlike you humans who uses the Rider System by borrowing the Clow Beasts' powers, Tennoji has fused himself with that artificial Clow Beast. In other words…he has become one with it."

"Then tell me…what was he after since Tennoji wants to seal you two??" Sojiro demanded.

"Perhaps this will explain it…" Tomoyo interjected as she played a recorded footage of what happened thirty minutes ago, in which the Human Clow Beast spoke via telephaty, and this helped the F-4 member and Kanata grasp at what is at stake here. Kani scoffed at the footage, peeved the the Human Clow Beast has made contact with the current generation of humans.

"I can't believe he's wasting his power on the likes of you..."

"Principal Dan…I think you should send the police to go to BOARD HQ now that no one is occupying it. The rest will…huh?"

Sojiro told Dan about sending a recon unit to BOARD HQ when Kanai was taking his leave and Rui got up, forming a tense atmosphere.

"What is the Category King doing here??"

"Come on, Joker…we shouldn't be fighting at a time like this…I mean…we're the only ones left…for Keroberos to seal us..."

As Kanai left, Rui sensed another presence and is coming in closer.

"I sense a strong Clow Beast…"

"Tennoji…Kyuu, Kyo, Ryu…Syaoran, Sakura…come with us…your help is needed. The rest…better stay here in case we need back-up…"

The rest of the section was hesitant but they accepted it after Principal Dan persuaded them to listen. Kanata , Class F and the five DDS students left the mansion to intercept Tennoji.

Thirty minutes later, at a portside near the road, The six DDS students are waiting for the limousine to arrive as Rui can sense the Keroberos II's presence even while in card form, but suddenly Sakura's father and brother, Fujitaka and Touya, arrived from the opposite direction, and confronted his daughter.

"Sakura…Touya told me everything…I…"

"Don't worry, daddy…I'm not alone…I'm with DDS…"

Tennoji's limousine arrived and out comes Tennoji, looking arrogant even in Fujitaka's presence.

The DDS students then confronted the BOARD chairman and asked him questions.

Tsukasa: "What were you wishing for if you sealed all the Clow Beast?"

Sojiro: "Why the murders? Why the digimons?"

Kanata: "And what will you gain from all of this?"

Kyuu: "Do you really think we'll let you get away?"

Sakura: "We'll stop you for sure!"

Tennoji laughed like a hyena and addressed the questions with pure malice.

"Of course…peace! Love and…well to do that…since humans are fighting each other, they became an eyesore, so I must remove the current ones and replace them with my own. Besides…population control is a problem, so here I am…the savior to all…"

"You're crazy! That's just an excuse!" Kanata butted in.

"I can't believe a man of your stature would stoop this low! I should have known more about you and would have stopped you! Even you tried to murder DDS!" Fujitaka interrupted.

"Indeed! All you care about is power! And you don't deserve that power! Not in a hands of a madman!" Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff girls Z arrived and made his speech.

"(Sigh!) Then if you're not with me…then die!"

Tennoji inserts the CHANGE KEROBEROS card and changes to Keroberos II, forcing Kanata and Class F to initiate their transformations. Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo followed suit, and they all charged towards Keroberos II, but a blast from Keroberos II sends them flying inside a warehouse. Sakura and Syaoran followed them and Tomoyo began recording he scene with her videocam. The Powerpuff girls Z followed and inside the warehouse you can see a extreme battle that event heir efforts were not enough to stop the sole attacker, and the Cardcaptor's father watches in worry as Sakura used her powerful Sakura cards to slow down Keroberos II, but he managed to overcome them.

The battle took almost several hours as nighttime arrived, and Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup were the first to fall, followed by Syaorana and Ryu (as Mask Rider Orga). Sakura then came up with an idea on how to weaken Keroberos II and whispered to the remaining DDS students.

"We have to weaken his body first, then we use our powerful attacks. Kyu…Kyo, try to distract him while Sojiro and I will try to grapple him. Kanata , try using that POISON Scorpion card to weaken him…Tsukasa, Rui…"

The rest picked up the idea and they all went to work. The Renjou brothers (as Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma) used their Grand Impact Punch to caught Keroberos II off guard, while Sakura uses WOODY card to hold him in place while Leangle roués the POISON SCORPION, BLIZZARD POLAR and RUSH RHINOCEROS cards and jumps into the air.

"**_BLIZZARD VENOM…_**"

With the three cards roused, he leapt into the air and strikes his target with his Club Staff which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss up, coupling the "RUSH" effect and then the next stage is in place, as Sakura uses the THUNDER card, further weakening him, but Keroberos II managed to shove the armored Kanata way, but Kanai was there standing and caught the boy with his hands.

"_Eh? You're still here?_"

"Earlier, this brat saved me…so I'm repaying the favor."

He glances at Keroberos II and then at Leangle and seeming encouraging the armored Kanata .

"So you wanted me to live with the humans…fine…I'll give it a shot. Good luck."

This made kanata powered with confidence and joins the others in fighting their sole opponent.

The battle resumes and Keroberos II was starting to move wobbly due to the poison injected inside him by Leangle, and Blade and Chalice, now in King Forms, executed their super attacks, the Royal Straight Flush and Wild Cyclone, their combined attacks managed to cause their opponent to fall to his knees, but then he managed to run outside the warehouse, and after ten minutes, the fusion with the CHANGE KEROBEROS card negated and Tennoji was forcefully reverting back to normal, with the card falling to the ground.

"Impossible…I can't be…defeated…!"

The DDS students chased Tennoji towards the grassy area under the rain, with Fujitaka and Touya following. They saw Tennoji losing his composure and is acting crazy due to his unwilling to accept defeat. Kanai approached Tennoji from behind and took the card, changing to the Giraffa Clow Beast and beheaded him and this caused Sakura and Kanata to confront him.

"Why?? Why did you do this??"

"I thought…"

"Open your eyes you brat! He's a Clow Beast! That's enough reason!"

"Not anymore! He doesn't have the card anymore! You said you're willing to live with us…"

Rui stepped forward a bit and made his deduction this whole scene and figured it out.

"He was using us…borrowing our powers to defeat Keroberos II…"

"Which explains why he was there the whole time…he wanted to get his hands on that card…am I correct…Category King? You really deceived us real good."

Kyuu made this statement and the rest realized the harsh reality of it. Sakura and Kanata stepped forward and they are standing face to face with the Category King.

"So then…it was all a lie?"

"That would explain why you're holding that card…"

But the Giraffa Clow Beast made a statement before leaving.

"No…it's not a lie…I want to achieve peace…"

But before he left, he struck the two teens with his weapon and the two slumped on the ground while leaping onto a roof of another warehouse.

"I want to achieve peace with no humans in sight!"

The Category King fled as the rest went to Kanata and Sakura, who were bleeding on their chests, and they are now trying to apply first aid.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_- - -_

This marks the end of this story arc…and with a cliffhanger.

We are now down to two Clow Beasts left…and the real battle is about to begin.

- - -

**_Preview: _**

The Category King now plans on sealing Rui using the CHANGE KEROBEROS card and this means trouble. Also, there is conflict on who gets to be sealed first: Joker or the Category King . Who is going to do the honor?

See what's going to happen as the final story arc takes place.


	105. Double Elimination

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Welcome to the final story arc of this fic. This will be four chapters short as we are now down to the final two card categories and one of them has to be sealed. And if that happens, the last Clow Beast standing will be the winner and will be awarded a prize by their creator...the Madoushi!

Now you get to see who's going to be sealed: the Category King of Diamonds - - Girrafa Clow Best; or the Category Joker - - the Joker Clow Beast who is impersonating Rui Hanazawa. This won't as easy as the DDS students must debate on who has to be sealed first and to know what will happen should one of them gets to covet the "prize".

Read on to see what will happen once that result has happened...

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

The DDS students chased Tennoji towards the grassy area under the rain, with Fujitaka and Touya following. They saw Tennoji losing his composure and is acting crazy due to his unwilling to accept defeat. Kanai approached Tennoji from behind and took the card, changing to the Giraffa Clow Beast and beheaded him and this caused Sakura and Kanata to confront him.

"Why?? Why did you do this??"

"I thought…"

"Open your eyes you brat! He's a Clow Beast! That's enough reason!"

"Not anymore! He doesn't have the card anymore! You said you're willing to live with us…"

Rui stepped forward a bit and made his deduction this whole scene and figured it out.

"He was using us…borrowing our powers to defeat Keroberos II…"

"Which explains why he was there the whole time…he wanted to get his hands on that card…am I correct…Category King? You really deceived us real good."

Kyuu made this statement and the rest realized the harsh reality of it. Sakura and Kanata stepped forward and they are standing face to face with the Category King.

"So then…it was all a lie?"

"That would explain why you're holding that card…"

But the Giraffa Clow Beast made a statement before leaving.

"No…it's not a lie…I want to achieve peace…"

But before he left, he struck the two teens with his weapon and the two slumped on the ground while leaping onto a roof of another warehouse.

"I want to achieve peace with no humans in sight!"

The Category King fled as the rest went to Kanata and Sakura, who were bleeding on their chests, and they are now trying to apply first aid.

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 105: Nibai no Shikkaku_  
**

As the rest of the DDS students rushed the two Class S members to the nearest hospital, Sojiro, Rui, Kyuu and Kyo stayed behind as they went to the BOARD HQ, and there they discovered the bodies of the scientists sprawled on the floor; in a pool of blood and organs scattered everywhere. Sojiro and Kyuu were quite shaken by the sight while Kyo bravely tried to ignore the sight and the stench while Rui looks on.

"A massacre…I bet that's what happened when the Cerberus Clow Beast was first unleashed. That Tennoji…he's willing to sacrifice his own men just to become a Clow Beast to get that coveted wish…serves him right…"

"Kyo! You can't be that cruel…"

"That psycho deserved it, _nii-san_. I can't forgive that son of a bitch."

"Even then…you can't just…"

As the Renjou brothers are arguing, Sojiro began to check on the mainframe PC to see if it still works, and Kazuma arrived shortly after to offer them his help and the two began to download all of the available data on the mainframe. There they found a lot of evidence needed to solve this case. Rui broke the silence when asked Kazuma a question.

"Will the Cardcaptor be alright?"

"She will. Syaoran said he'll try using the HEAL card and she'll be up in no time just as long as doctors and nurses aren't looking around…"

"…better yet, _nii-san_…you should be mad at Ryoko…she started the whole mess…and she even made you her sex toy. Imagine…she had sex with you while you were under control…heck that's considered rape…"

"I know…but still it doesn't mean that I have to delve on that…it's in the past…and speaking of which…how are we going to deal with her since she holds the prize. I think Rui should take the prize…but if the Category King…"

At that point, Kyuu's reply was halted when Ryoko emerged from the shadow and made her presence, alarming the five DDS students inside the laboratory and made the Class Q leader uneasy, knowing what she is capable of.

"Relax, my boy-toy…I'm not here for you…but for the Joker…first off…I congratulate you for taking out the Keroberos…now that he's out of the way…the REAL final battle begins…it'll be just you and the Category King. Now then…I know that the Human Clow Beast there that resides within the Joker told you what's at stake here…and only one…and I mean only one…Clow Beast will be declared the winner. Should either one be the winner I'll grant that winner his coveted wish…and me…I'll leave this world forever. Now if the Category King wins…then you better say your prayers…because all he ever wanted is unlimited power. Hope that makes it clear to you all…"

The F-4 member stood up and confronted Ryoko and grabbed her by her school blouse collar and demanded an answer.

"Just what are you after??"

"Entertainment. Besides…I created the Clow Beasts and I can do whatever I wanted…oh tell the Cardcaptor that aside from being a total whore…tell her that she's a complete bitch…"

Rui was incensed at his "master's" comment and went to confront her when she changed to her true form as the Madoushi and disappeared. The five DDS students looked around and realized that she is nowhere to be found. At this time the police arrive and entered the compound led by Superintendent Touyama.

"Thanks for the showing us the way…we'll take it from here…oh, we discovered where the rest of the policemen went…they were found in a mass grave near this compound…all dead…"

The five DDS students looked at each other and realized that all this time Tennoji has been making sure that no one leaves BOARD alive, but now Tennoji is dead and so things are now slowly getting settled and the case will son be solved. After downloading the files needed, they all left the BOARD HQ leaving the MPD to do the rest and they all went home.

At the Renjou residence, Ryu and the Renjou brothers are having a debate on what outcome they possibly think will be like should either the Category King or the Joker be declared the winner. The three had different opinions and this put a lot of verbal conflict on their part.

"…so what should we do? What if the Category King wins? I'm sure that would spell disaster…"

"…and so should we help the Joker?"

"I think we should. Kyo is right, Ryu. The Joker is the only one who knows where the real Rui Hanazawa is hidden. Plus with the Category Ace, 2 and King of Hearts in his possession, he won't turn rabid like before…so I say we help him."

"I agree with _nii-san_…look what the Category King did to Sakura and Kanata…and he even used us just to weaken Tennoji…"

As the clock showed that the time is 11:00 pm, the three retired for the night, are fast asleep. At the Saionji temple, Kanata was fast asleep after having his wounds treated thanks to Syaoran who used the HEAL card to restore him to full health. At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura was 100 percent haled and is now back to her perky self. At the Hanazawa house, Rui is also asleep and is resting well. But several meters away, Kanai is watching the house to see that his target is there and is plotting his move to draw him out to the open.

"_Soon I'll be the winner…once I seal you with this card…_"

As he was about to look for a place to spend the night, Madoushi appeared in front of him. Kanai went on the defensive but she waived her hands in a neutral manner.

"Now, now…I'm not here to have it out on you…I just want to ask you…do you really want to win this? That's all I ask."

"And what if I do?"

"Okay, then…what is your wish in case you win?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want power for me and for my tribe."

"Fine then…tomorrow you prepare yourself while I try to confuse one of the humans…"

_The next morning…_

Rui woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast and to head for Eitoku Academy , when Tsukushi Makino dropped by, greeting him. The two began to exchange pleasantries but then Kanai came inside and greeted Rui.

"Hello…I'd like to have a word with you…"

"Fine…"

_At Rui's bedroom…_

The two had a stare down and things are getting heated up as the F-4 member knew what he was here for and he's unwilling to go through it.

"…if you want that coveted wish…ask her. Don't bother me anymore. I'm not participating in some battle fight."

"Really…what if I told this family that their "son" is a phony. It's like this…I attack them and you'll jump in to save them…but of course they'll learn that you're Joker/Chalice/Paradoxa…and they'll cause a fit if they saw you…"

"Just you try it…"

"Do you want me to…?"

Outside the bedroom, Tsukushi could hear them and she sneaked her way out and went back to the dining room pretending that she know nothing. At this point, Rui and Kanai went out of the house and headed to a forested park quite far from here. Seeing that the coast is clear, Tsukushi phoned and texted Tsukasa and the others about this.

Twenty minutes later, Rui and Kanai are now staring at each other and both initiated their transformations and Chalice and the Giraffa Clow Beast began to brawl, and as usual, the Giraffa was much stronger and Chalicce managed to defend himself, but then he was given a dose of psychological attack as he was being taunted by his opponent.

"_I had a word with the master…and she told me that I must defeat you…because if you become the sole winner…she'll…ah heck…why should I tell you when I'll seal you…_"

But this made Chalice go on the rebound and began to rally back, but as the Category King fell to the ground, he brought out a controller box and placed his thumb on the button made a threat.

"_Go ahead…attack me and you'll say goodbye to the Hanazawa family. I bet the real Rui would be pissed that you weren't able to protect them…_"

With Chalice taken by surprise, the Category King released a powerful blaster that struck him down hard. Not only did it weaken him but also wounding and damaging him. At that point, Blade, Akira, Ryu and the Renjou brothers arrived and saw the scene. Rui then made a plea to go find the bomb. Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo went to the Hanazawa house to find the bomb while Blade and Akira stay behind to deal with the Category King.

Blade dished out a considerable amount of attack and caused the Category King to stagger back while Akira carried Chalice away from the fight. During this Chalice swipes the SPIRIT HUMAN card and assumed Rui's form. Meanwhile, the armored F-4 leader initiated to Jack form and rouses the SLASH LIZARD and THUNDER DEER cards and flies straight at his target as he initiates the _Lightning Slash_, but the Giraffa Clow Beast threw the CHANGE KEROBEROS card hit its target, electrocuting him and reverted back to normal, much to his surprise and shock.

"How…"

"_This card can also cancel out your power…I'll kill you later…but right now I'm going after the Joker…_"

As the Category King went ahead, and in five minutes he found Akira standing in front ready to fight, but he slapped him aside and went ahead, realizing that he lost him. Undeterred, he continued his search.

At the Hanazawa house, the three DDS students found nothing and realized that the bomb scare was just a hoax. They then left and when they arrived they found the two Class F members slumped on the ground, and they feared that that the Joker is in danger.

At a hidden cave, it was revealed that Kanata received Tsukushi's text and went to the site, only to find Rui wounded and took him to a safe place he knew. He then texted Sojiro and half-an-hour later he arrived, sporting a glare. This is because Madoushi put a false dream that if the Joker is the only one left the world will explode and so he must be sealed first, thus a confused Sojiro decided to take matters into his own hands.

" Kanata …I want you to use the Category 10…and unseal the Category 2…then I'll seal the Joker…"

"Are you crazy?? Why? And without him Rui…"

"I had a dream…Rui is already dead and the Joker here took his place because he wants to become Rui…now do as I say or…"

"You want the Joker sealed…you'll have to get past me…!"

The two teens changed into their armored forms, and Rui watches helplessly as Garren and Leangle fought to show who is right and who is wrong. In the end, Garren won as he initiated Jack form and used the Burning Shot to knock out Kanata . He took the REMOTE TAPIR card and is about to shoot Rui when Rui's cellphone rang. As Rui answered it, it was Tsukushi, and she was worried. Rui assured to her that he was alright and asked the Hanazawa family not to worry over him and said that he'll be home later. As he cut the line, he noticed Garren quivering as he was now confused. It was then that the Human Clow Beast telephatic power went inside Garren's mind and set the record straight. Garren realized that he was mentally deceived and left. An hour later, Kanata woke up just to see Rui nursing his wounds, and that their five fellow DDS students (Tsukasa, Akira, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo) arrived and asked them where Sojiro was.

"I believe he's going to confront the Category King. About Sojiro's action earlier…I believe the Madoushi has messed up his head, but the Category 2's power brought him back to normal. You'd better go and help him. I'll be fine here."

The six DDS students left and raced towards the place where the battle is already taking place by following the signal of the Clow Detector.

At the scene of the battle, over a mountain cliff, Garren and the Category King are brawling back and forth, and the red-and-gray armored F-4 member sustained heavy damage, mostly on his head as the left portion of his helmet was busted open. But Garren won't give up easily. He continued to open fire until he managed to weaken the Giraffa Clow Beast, but as he took out the blank Clow Card, the Clow Beast held onto his opponent's wrist to prevent it from touching him.

"_Never! I won't let you seal me! I rather seal the Joker!_"

"You killed a lot of people during Clow Reed's time…you even killed a hapless man like Tennoji…and now you want to hurt my friends…I rather seal you myself and then we stop the Madoushi!"

Their struggle caused the two to lose their balance and fell down towards a ravine where the raging waters are waiting for its victims to drop by, and then it swallowed the two. By this time the six DDS students arrived and are joined by Sakura, Syaoran and Class P.

"Sakura! Girls! We need your help! Help us find Sojiro!"

Sakura and Syaoran began to mentally scan for any Clow Card activities while the Powerpuff Girls Z flew around to see if they can fins Sojiro floating, but then they were called when Kyuu found something. They found scattered deck of cards belonging to the Category Diamond, Sojiro's Diamond Buckle, and then they found a new card floating and Kanata picked it up and then showed to the rest what card he just found: **Category King Of Diamonds: EVOLUTION GIRAFFA**. As they were about to resume their search, Kyuu began to recall something.

"Rui…if one is sealed the one remaining will be awarded the coveted prize…quick! We've got to get to Rui! I don't trust the Madoushi at all!"

Kanata and the PowerpufF Girls Z flew and are heading towards the cave where Rui is hidden. At the cave, the Madoushi appeared before Rui, grinning like a witch about to pull out her bag of tricks. Rui was apprehensive about this but wanted to try out to see if she really meant what she said.

"Congratulations, Joker…you're the only one left…and for that…name your prize. You have my word…I'll leave this world once you made your wish."

"Then my wish is for the humans to live in peace…no more Clow Beast invasion…and I want to be human."

"Granted."

Madoushi raised her staff, which is similar to Clow Reed, and it glowed. "Rui" then sensed that something isn't right here. He instantly reverted back to his Clow Beast form and dozens of Clow Beasts, resembling human-sized, human-like black cockroaches, appearing from the ground and are increasing in numbers. The Joker Clow Beast was livid at this scene.

"_What are you doing?? This isn't what I wished for!!_"

"I did. I just granted you your wish…eternal peace for the humans…but in a manner of sarcastically manner of speaking…REST IN PEACE for the humans!! Ha-ha-ha-ha!! Enjoy your torment, my poor fool!"

As the Madoushi disappeared, the Joker fled as the cave is being filed by what they are dubbed as the "Black Roaches", and when Kanata and the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived, they couldn't find Rui but found the Black Roaches coming out of the cave's entrance and are heading towards them. Kanata changed into Leangle and fought them on the ground while Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom fought the others in the air, and managed to defeat them.

As they head back to DDS Mansion , they discussed about what they saw, but Tomoyo called the others and led them to the TV screen where footages of the Black Roaches are invading Hokkaido Island , killing most of the citizens there, and Sakura was glaring at the screen, realizing that the Madoushi is to be blamed for this.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Well now…that's how this final story arc started…deception. Doomsday is at hand now the Madoushi is bent on exterminating the humans. Can the DDS students stop them before all are wiped out?

- - -

**Preview: **

As the rest of the DDS students deal with the outbreak of the Black Roaches, Blade and Leangle (Tsukasa and Kanata ) tries to reason with the Joker Clow Beast and try convincing him to fight his urge not to kill humans and help them stop the Madoushi. Will they succeed?

Also, Kanata might find an answer and end this ordeal? Will this plan of his work?

And…someone from Sakura's circle of friends makes an appearance and provides a vital information to help them deal with this crisis.


	106. Prologue To Destruction

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

We are now down to three more chapters of this fic and tension is gripping this story arc as F-4 member Sojiro Nishikado is seemingly killed but also resulted in sealing the Category King of Diamonds. Now all that's left is the Joker Clow Beast. But that's a different story.

Thanks to the Madoushi, she caused the Joker Clow Beast to become feral again despite having the 13 cards of the Category Hearts in his possessions. Worse, she caused him to involuntarily produce "offspring's" in the form of Black Roaches as they multiply and are slowly taking over Japan .

Also, the DDS students are now making steps in containing this problem. Can they do it before it's too late?

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Bokuto Police district. Lunchtime. At a basement carpark, two female police officers are making their rounds after getting a call from a survivor claiming that she is trapped inside as she couldn't get out due to the infestation of the Black Roaches. Before getting off their police car, the two officers armed themselves with semi-automatic guns, as they were given permission to carry them due to the situation.

"Man...I've never thought I'd carry one of these..."

"It can't be helped, Natsumi...you saw those things on TV, and our pellet guns won't work on them..."

"Yeah, yeah...come on, Miyuki...we'd better look for the survivor..."

- - -

**A/N:** These two oficers are the main characters from the anime _**You're Under Arrest**_.

- - -

But as they made 12 steps forward, a disemboweled body fell from the ceiling, the the person managed to speak before expiring, which turn out to be the caller who called the two officers.

"G...get...out...of...h-here..."

Looking up, the two officers shrieked as the Black Roaches are waiting for them, and despite firing their weapons, the monsters weren't deterred, and are about to eat them when the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived, with Powered Buttercup using her mallet to swat 12 of them away, and Rolling Bubbles used her Bubbles to trap them and caused them to explode. Hyper Blossom carried the two officers out of the car park knowing that they'll be at risk.

"Sorry...but your weapons are no use. Leave them to us..."

"Wow...a Powerpuff Girl in the flesh..."

"Thank you..."

The three landed outside, but were then surrounded by more Black roaches, and the red-haired Powerpuff Girl took out her yo-yo to defend them, but Takeru and Angemon arrived and took them out. After ten minutes the officers left the scene as the angel-Digimon and the two DDS students fought the rest of the Black Roaches and went inside the car park to help out the two Class P students.

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 106: Horobi e no Joshō _****  
**

As the two officers were told to evacuate any survivors, they left immediately and the Powerpuff Girls Z were left to handle more Black Roaches. This wasn't an easy feat as the fight went on for an hour straight and clearing the building, the trio are exhausted from the fight. Ken Kitazawa was using the lab's monitors to check for more sightings and signals, and some were picked mostly within Atami. He contacted Miyako Inoue of Class C and notified her about it.

Miyako received the message and told Daisuke and Takeru to intercept the Black Roaches as they are now invading Odaiba. Meanwhile Class F's Tsukasa Domyouji was taking care of matters at Soutern Atami, taking out nearly 65 Black Roaches for nearly three hours straight. He wasn't pleased by this as "Rui" went missing ever since the Category King of Diamonds was sealed.

"_Where the heck are you?? You're the only one who can help us!_"

In a park within Tokyo , Kanata 's schoolmates were walking on their way to the Saionji Temple after classes were cancelled due to the threat of the Black Roaches. They also noted Kanata 's absence and Miyu reluctantly told them what he was doing. They then saw a group of school kids being chased by Black Roaches, and then Kanata showed up, changing to Leangle and fought the Black Roaches until all were eliminated. As the kids went home, he reverted back to normal. There he was approached by his friends and aired their concerns.

Miyu: " Kanata …tell me…when is this going to end??"

Nanami: "You've doing this for almost several months…can't you take a rest?"

Santa: "Yeah…we can't lose you…"

Kanata looked at his friends and appreciated their concerns, but as he was about to reply, he got a phone call from Kazuma, and told him his next destination on where the Black Roaches are attacking next, which irritated him the most.

"Why is it that every time we took out those things…more are added to the mix??"

"I wish I could tell…but I'm trying to get to contact Sakura since she's knowledgeable about these things. Class C are also having their hands full, and even Class Q. The police and the army are also busting their butts. Our only hope for now is to find Rui…or rather the Joker…and ask him if he knows how to stop this or…"

"…seal him…fine, I'm on my way. Kanata out."

Miyu protested Kanata 's leaving but he promised that he'll be alright. He boarded his motorcycle and left for Atami. Miyu was comforted by her friends, but advised her that they all should go home. They then left for their respective homes once the road is cleared.

Meanwhile, Class R is having their fair share of difficulty. Kyo initiated his transformation to Gamma and is backed up by Kite, taking on 13 Black Roaches. Anita took on 14 of them while Junior uses his phasing abilities to confuse and ambush 15 of them. In a matter of 15 minutes they defeated 42 of them, but after five minutes of resting 25 ascended from the ground and surrounded the DDS section.

"You've got to be kidding..!" Kyo whined.

"Got a better idea??" Kite replied, raising his kunai daggers.

"We'd better fall back for now. We need to regroup and formulate a strategy." Junior suggested.

"Fine with me. We'll be needing a lot of help on this."

With deep regret, Class R retreated using Junior's phasing power and escaped the Black Roaches who continued to kill more victims. Kite was exhausted and couldn't continue to defend, which is one of the reasons why the silver-haired Class r member opted to retreat.

As for Class Q, Kyuu and Ryu were the only ones doing the fighting as Kinta and Megumi were advised to stay at the DDS Mansion alongside Kazuma, with Hikari Ken, Miyako (of Class C) acting as protector since Tailmon is there. The pink-haired Class Q member was worried about Kyuu and Ryu staking their lives to fight an endless horde of Black roaches that appeared almost non-stop.

By nightfall, the DDS students are assembled at the living room of the mansion, almost all are exhausted from the fighting and are coming up with a way of how to stop them. They all assume that the Black roaches are emanated from the Joker Clow Beast as they are connected somehow, and Kanata suggested that they should try to seal him, but the Class F leader was against it, reasoning that he might tell them that how to stop the roaches from multiplying. Professor Utonium arrived and saw the DDS sections arguing in a debate and decided to try diffusing it.

Three hours later, nearby the Makino house, Tsukushi and her family are being surrounded Black Roaches as they circled around the outside of the house, all ready to break inside, but the Joker Clow Beast appeared and the roaches seeming obeyed him as he ordered them to leave the house alone. They then went to a forested area where the Joker confronted his "offspring".

At that point, Kyuu, Tsukasa and Kanata arrived after getting a reading from the Clow Detector. As the F-4 leader hugged Tsukushi, he asked her if anything happened. She then made her reply that surprised the two DDS members and Kanata .

"Those black things were surrounding our house…then a green-and black thing came and ordered them to leave us alone…"

The three realized that it was Rui and went to where they are located using the Clow Detector. As they arrived, they were rather surprised to see the scene in front of them as the scene unfolded. The Joker Clow Beast was confronting the Black Roaches and the next scene caused confusion among the three teens.

"_Stay away from that place and from those humans. I have nothing to give you…and I'm not your leader! And therefore I do not acknowledge you! Henshin! _"

The Joker struck down on of the Roaches and inserted the CHANGE MANTIS card, assuming the form of Chalice and took out the Black Roaches that stood before him until nothing was left. Tsukasa smiled seeing that the Joker has not become feral, while Kyuu and Kanata watches on. Then Kyuu notices the Madoushi standing over a tree raising her staff, and chalice reverted back to being the Joker. Then the Madoushi smirked before disappearing. After that more Black Roaches appeared and are advancing towards the three teens.

"Guys…the Madoushi is doing this. We've got to stop her and…"

Before his sentence was finished the Roaches are all over them, but the three initiated their transformations and are all armored up. They took out the Roaches but then more appeared, but this time the Joker took them out. He then swipes the SPIRIT HUMAN card and assumed human form, but then the Madoushi (hiding within the bushes) uses her magic and the Joker Clow Beast was back to his true form, and worse, his actions became involuntary as he was magically controlled and is attacking the three against his will.

"Rui! What's with you??"

"_I can't control myself! Someone is controlling me!!_"

As desperation grips the two teens, Kyuu got an idea which gives them a glimmer of hope.

"There's still a way! Kanata …use that card that releases the Clow Beasts!!"

The green-armored teen got the message and took out the EVOLUTION TARANTULA card, while swiping the REMOTE TAPIR card. But then the Madoushi (still hiding) uses her magic and blocked the REMOTE TAPIR's effects, thus the Tarantula Clow Beast wasn't activated. At that point, she uses an explosion magic to blast the three armored teens, but they survived yet she caused the Joker to flee. Leangle gives chase while Tsukasa and Kyuu tries to get up, who reverted back to normal and are trying to get their bearings back. But then the Black roaches appeared and surrounded the two DDS students. But Angemon and Takeru arrived and fend them off, allowing the two to run and go after Kanata .

Meanwhile, near a deserted road, Leangle caught up with the magically possessed Joker, who had just killed five travelers inside a car. He was shocked by this and urged him to try regaining some control of his own.

"_I can't…the Madoushi is doing this…you must seal me so that all will stop…and that you can stop her…the real Rui hanazawa…he is hidden inside a cave within the Kodoma Hills…now, seal me while I try restraining myself…!_"

"Joker…"

Kanata nodded after being informed about the real Rui's location and went after the Joker to help end his suffering, so he tried to weaken him with his staff strikes, but the Joker's body acted on his own, and counter-attacked. Leangle executes the _Blizzard Crush_, but the Joker managed to withstand the freezing attack and sidestep away and delivered a chopping punch to his gut, sending him crashing against a boulder. Not giving up, the green-armored teen rouses the FUSION ELEPHANT card and his staff is re-energized, and then rouses three more cards and activated the _Blizzard Venom_. Despite his efforts, the Joker couldn't restrain himself and ended up throwing his sickle and penetrated Leangle's armor, cutting a deep wound on his gut as he fell to the ground, reverting to normal. The Joker then left, unable to stop himself or try to help Kanata , who was bleeding to death.

Tsukasa and Kyuu arrived and saw the fallen teen lying on the ground. As the Class Q member applies first aid, Tsukasa was told about where to find Rui before passing out. The two then brought him to a nearby hospital and are now facing with the possibility of facing both the Joker and the Madoushi.

Meanwhile, at the Kinomoto residence, the Kinomoto family are now with the Daidouji family as they were discussing about what to do next now that the Black Roaches have reached Korea , India and the Philippines . A knock on the door was heard and Sakura answered it. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he has just arrived, and saw 15 Black roaches nsprawled on the ground before disappearing.

"Long time, no see, Sakura. Looks like I arrived just in time…"

**_To Be Continued…_ **

- - -

Firsrt was Sojiro…then Kanata…looks like Kyuu and Tsukasa are the only ones active to go after the Joker while the rest of the DDS students are busy fending off the Black roaches.

Eriol's here…hope can provide an answer to this mess…

- - -

**_Preview:_ **

It's down to Kyuu and Tsukasa vs. the Joker, but will they be able to stop him since the Madoushi is controlling him? What can they do to undo the damage?

Also, Sakura and Eriol goes to confront the Madoushi in undoing her evil, and the rest of the DDS students go all out in stopping the Black Roaches.

Yup…the second to the last chapter is up coming up, and it'll be as suspenseful as before…


	107. The Evil Power Of The Madoushi

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

The end is coming near...Kanata is now out of the fight, and Kyuu and Tsukasa are the only ones left to go after he Joker Clow Beast as he is still being controlled by the Madoushi, possessed and continues to go on an involuntary rampage against innocent lives, despite that he has all 13 Heart card deck.

Worse, the Black roaches continue to multiply and has now invaded neighboring countries such as China , Korea , India , among others. This is pandemonium to the max, and the DDS students must find a way to contain this problem, or the whole world will be eliminated until no one is left alive.

Eriol Hiirazagawa, aka Clow Reed, has showed up and perhaps he can provide the Cardaptor/Class S member, Sakura Kinomoto, a clue to help her stop the Madoushi, but then he might confront the Madoushi to put a stop to her plans. So expect some magical confrontation. Yup…after this the next chapter will be the conclusion, but expect some twists and turn within this chapter as you get to see a lot of tension brewing.

Until the FINAL chapter is up...enjoy this for now.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

Leangle executes the Blizzard Crush, but the Joker managed to withstand the freezing attack and sidestep away and delivered a chopping punch to his gut, sending him crashing against a boulder. Not giving up, the green-armored teen rouses the FUSION ELEPHANT card and his staff is re-energized, and then rouses three more cards and activated the Blizzard Venom. Despite his efforts, the Joker couldn't restrain himself and ended up throwing his sickle and penetrated Leangle's armor, cutting a deep wound on his gut as he fell to the ground, reverting to normal. The Joker then left, unable to stop himself or try to help Kanata , who was bleeding to death.

Tsukasa and Kyuu arrived and saw the fallen teen lying on the ground. As the Class Q member applies first aid, Tsukasa was told about where to find Rui before passing out. The two then brought him to a nearby hospital and are now facing with the possibility of facing both the Joker and the Madoushi.

Thirty minutes later, at the Tokyo Medical Hospital , Kyuu and the Class F leader were waiting outside the emergency room while Kanata is being attended by the doctors inside the emergency room. They then saw the TV showing the footages of the Black Roaches crossing the continent and are now invading other countries such as Australia and New Zealand . Then a news flash showed that the Russian President has issued an order to use nuclear weapons to combat the creatures, but some of the Black Roaches appeared from out of nowhere and devoured the Russian President in front of the televiewers worldwide.

"This is bad...Kyuu...we have no choice...we have to seal the Joker..."

"No argument from me...we can't risk calling the others as they have to defend our families and theirs...Sakura is our other hope...she's more knowledgeable about these kind of stuffs..."

After this the two DDS students left the hospital and boarded their motorcycles. As they checked their Clow Detectors they got a reading on the Hokkaido Island , and they knew who it registered, but the reading also picked up several signals, in which it belonged to the Black Roaches.

"Care to join me in taking a shortcut?"

"No problem I hate traffic, and the faster we get to our destination, the better. I sent a message to our schoolmates that they should bring their parents to DDS Mansion for safety reasons…"

- - -

**Deep In your Heart** by **Koichi Domoto**  
(Opening song from **_Jyu Oh Sei_**)

_Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One...  
How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_Sono yami ni furetakute sotto te wo nobashita kimi ni  
Kizukarenaiyouni... Nodo bakari kawaita_

_Reach out to your heart  
So deep yawarakaku tsutsumareta sono kokoro motto fukaku shiritakute ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_Sou dare demo himitsu wa aru  
I even have so many secrets... maybe more than you  
Kokoro fukaku kakusareteru  
I wanna know your little secret that you have deep in you_

_Reach out in the dark  
So warm zaratsuita ase ga kokoro no hida wo amaku nurasu ah_

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness Daremo shiranai tokubetsuna  
Want to feel..._

_How deep is this love?  
Deep inside your heart Yasashiku kowarenaiyouni  
Want to touch..._

_How deep is your heart?  
Deep inside the darkness... Somewhere unknown and special  
Do you want to feel...?  
Do you want to feel...?  
Four... Three... Two... One..._

_- - -_

**_Episode 107: Madoushi no Jaaku Chikara_****  
**

People within Japan were locking their doors and are barricading it for fear that the Black Roaches might barge their way in. Some were tuned to their TV sets as they saw the monsters appearing in far-away countries such as Alaska and France . Even the footages showed the army vanquishing them, but them more appeared and managed to get to them only to be defeated. Then the US President issued an order to use nucler weapons, but was met with opposition.

At DDS, Principal Dan was watching the news as he was wondring what his student would do in a situation like this. He knew that he has to move out as his protoges suggested but he decided to remain here and do what he could to help. He has full trust and faith at his students. It was then that Ms. Katagiri entered his office and talked to her mentor.

"Sir...I just received a text message from Kazuma. He wants us to go to the DDS Mansion , saying that we'll be safe there and that he has something to discuss with you."

"Very well...let's go then."

At Tomoeda, Sakura and Eriol are being accompanied by Tomoyo and her security aides as they head for Tokyo towards the DDS Mansion , and there he was briefed by both girls about what happened recently and what just happened a week ago. The Clow Reed reborn then offered his theory which shocked both Class S members as they now had an idea on what went wrong.

"...the Madoushi can draw energy from her power and caused the remaining Clow Beast to involuntarily awkaen his ability to reproduce or spawn magical creatures based from him...like a cockroach producing the young...cells multiplying like cancer. Even though the Joker Clow Beast doesn't want this to happen, she made it happened. The best option we can do now is to stop her, and I must confront her. If there's still time, I'll try to weaken her so you can go help the Joker regain his full control of his body."

"Thanks. Right now we should be heading to a place in Tomoeda. I'd like you to meet some of my new schoolmates..."

"I see...I heard you transferred to a Detective School . I'll be more than willing to assist you and your new friends..."

"HEADS UP!"

Tomoyo shrieked as their van came to a halt as Black Roaches appeared at the streets, and have just took out the Tomoeda SWAT team and some of the army soldiers. Eriol then stepped out of the van and Sakura followed. Both activated their staffs and used their magics to wipe out the assaulting creatures. After making sure they are dealt with, the two went to the bodies to see if there are any survivors, but sadly no one lived to tell the tale, and they had no choice but to move on.

Meanwhile, at a hill within Hokkaido , the Joker Clow Beast was still unable to prevent himself from killing everyone that passed his way, and couldn't stop his impulse as well as being unable to will himself to stop producing "spawns" of Black Roaches. He tried to solve it by swiping either the CHANGE MANTIS and/or SPIRIT HUMAN cards, but within seconds he reverted back to his true form, which is due to the Madoushi's magic.

"_Damn you, Madoushi! I won't forgive you!!_"

Not far away, the Class Q leader and the Class F leader were following the Clow Beast via the Clow Detector and are picking up their target's signal, and are proceeding to go after him, but then Black roaches appeared and surrounded the two DDS students. Despite the exhaustion they felt, they wouldn't let up, and they armored up and took on their opponents. After taking out ten of the, 15 more appeared, and the Class F leader was forced to initiate King form. Kyuu became worried over this, as he was told that there's a possibility that Tsukasa might fall into a Joker-like possession if he maintains the King form for over a long period of time, especially after seeing him like that when he fought Kanata. Thirty minutes have passed, and all pathway is cleared, and just as they are about to de-armor themselves, 40 more appeared and they were forced to push themselves to the limit. Nearby, Madoushi is watching with her staff glowing black. It turns out that she was behind this, and she has a sinister plot in mind.

"_Hmm...having two Joker Clow Beast might solve your problems...but I guess I'll have to seal one of you so this dance will continue..._"

After nearly an hour, all the Black Roaches were defeated, and the two de-armored, but were showing signs of exhaustion, but they couldn't stop now as they have to find the Joker and try to help him regain control of himself. As the two DDS students departed, the Madoushi smiled, as a wicked plan came into her head, especially after glancing at Kyuu, recalling what they did back at BOARD HQ.

"_Hmm...Kyuu-kun...your mere sight makes me easily seduced...and now a new plan comes into play once I have you in my arms again...and it'll be deja vu..._"

At the DDS Mansion , Sakura was quite surprised to see Mrs. Renjou and the Narusawa family inside, and was notified about what happened as to why they were here. She then introduces the rest of the DDS students to Eriol, who then told them his true nature and identity. Principal Dan and his three DDS staff members arrived, and they too were informed about the REAL score. Although a bit bemused about this, they nevertheless supported them and they gave their word that they'll keep it a secret. After that they are about to discuss things when an unexpected visitor arrived. It was Kei Karasuma, and he told them why he came here and that he just found out about what happened just recently. But what shocked everyone inside (except for Eriol) was Karasuma's deduction on how to end this crisis, and what price it would pay.

"WHAT?? Tsukasa will turn into the Joker Clow Beast if he continues to maintain his King form for exactly 24 hours??"

"Based on the research that I've made. It appears that Tennoji was aware of this although he didn't know what would happen when the Joker is the only one left, and what consequences he'd faced. But that's the harsh reality of it."

Kite then stood up as he got an idea, which seemingly gave hope to the rest inside.

" Kanata ...yeah, he can use the Category 10 and unseal a Clow Beast...that way his aura would cancel out..."

"Just got a call from my brother. From what he told me, Kanata did that when he tried to unseal the Category King, but nothing happened."

Just as Sakura was about to protest at Kyo on why it happened, someone came in, and this shocked everyone. It was Sojiro Nishikado! He turn out that he is alive, but his left temple remained swollen, and was wobbling his way towards the DDS gang.

"Sorry for coming late. Had to avoid certain areas that are infested...and I just heard your discussion. No way I'm letting my friend turn into a Joker. Anyway...I seem to have lost my Buckle..."

"Sorry to say...we have it but it's broken..."

Kyo showed to the F-4 member the broken buckle, but Eriol had his staff materialized and held it, and it glowed. Within minutes the Diamond Buckle is brand new. Then he began to give instructions to the DDS students, as he has a plan in mind.

"Sakura…go to where Kanata is hospitalized. Use the HEAL card and then use SHIELD. Remember, you used it on Yue and Kero when they couldn't return to their borrowed…"

"I GOT IT! Thanks, Eriol…I'm on my way!"

As the Cardcaptor left he then gave more instructions to the rest.

"Syaoran…you come with me and we're going to Hokkaido where the Joker is on a rampage. I'm sure the Madoushi is there. Sojiro, you lead Class R in repelling the Black Roaches on the streets of Tomoeda. Class C…go to Odaiba, your fellow Digimon friends would need your help. Ryu, you and the rest stay here to act as this house's line of defense."

After that, all were ready when another news flash was aired, and it showed the Powerpuff Girls Z struggling to fight the Black Roaches who are now at the Tokyo-Tomoeda border. about 30 of them are in the air fighting the trio, while on lamd, the army stood their ground, but they eventually fell, as all were devoured and the streets are covered with blood and organs, while the three girls were forced to lead the monsters away from the city to ensure that the creatures won't find another human to feed on. Eriol then decided to act immediately and departed while the rest moved out.

At Hokkaido Hills, an hour later, the Joker was starting to act violently at the will of the Madoushi, and is now going down the hills, running, and halfway up, Tsukasa and Kyuu were taken by surprise as the Joker jumps at the Class F leader and both rolled down the slopes, with the 15-year old Class Q leader going after them. At the bottom of the hills Tsukasa was forced to initiate his armored form and tried to pin down his attacker, and the Joker momentarily succeeded in regainming control of himself, but then the Madoushi appeared and a huge coccoon materialized beside her, with a face which shocked everyone including Kyuu, who had just arrived. It was he REAL Rui Hanazawa! The Madoushi had just found his location and made a demand.

"Okay you two...start fighting and the winner get this guy...dead or alive."

"No...I won't give in to your demands...now let him go!"

"Still stubborn...wel then maybe this will change your mind..."

With her staff glowing, the Joker was under her spell again and was moving against his will. He then initiated King form as he swipes the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card and approaches the F-4 leader, and the two started brawling. Kyuu attempts to sneak behind her and try to grab her staff, but then vines appeared from the ground and tied his wrists and ankles, pining him to the ground. She then stared at him lewdly as she plans to go on ahead with her cruel acts.

"Let go, you witch! I won't let you...AHH!! what are you doing??"

Kyuu shrieked as his clothes "magically" disappeared and is naked, and she was also "magically" naked, and is now molesting the Class Q leader until his body is "ready".

"How about we reach the stars above...? I know you'll love it. Besides...I make a good kisser than that pink-haired bitch. I'm sure by now the Black Roaches are getting to her..."

He stared wide-eyed as he got her drift and tried to break free, but he couldn't and he screamed again as she started to rape him by sitting on top of his privates and started making love to him. Despite the pleasure he's feeling, he wasn't enjoying it and screams at her to stop, but the Madoushi just laughed as she take thing slowly, wanting to make him suffer.

At the Tokyo-Tomoeda border, Ryu and the rest of the DDS students are waiting at the streets, seeing the Black Roaches approaching them and are ready to rumble, and prayed that Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura succeeded in their plans to stop the Madoushi.

**To Be Concluded… **

- - -

Now Eriol and the rest are making his way to where Kyuu and Tsukasa are, but will they make it on time? And poor Kyuu...he's being raped! Who can stop her while the F-4 leader is busy trying to stop the Joker?

- - -

**Preview: **

Next chapter is the conclusion...and you get to see what kind of ending it will be like. Happy ending...or tragedy...?

You decide, but it'll be up by next week.


	108. Chapter 108

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

This is it! The Final chapter of this fic, and I'm going to end it! Yeah, it's been several months, but this is where the road ends. And if you noticed...this fic has the same chapter length as Koudoutai Part 3. Well, I can't stop now since we are now in the final and climatic chapter of this fic, so buckle up and rad on what will happen here on and beyond.

Last chapter Eriol made some plans on how to defend their turf as the Black Roaches are closing in on their home. Their important family members are inside the DDS Mansion and it's up to the DDS students to defend them.

Moreover, at the end of last chapter, Kyuu gets "raped" by the Madoushi, but isn't her priority to make sure the Joker wins? Looks like our faorite Class Q member is in another heap of trouble, and only Eriol and Syaoran are his only hopes of stopping her before she plunders his body (literally!).

Also, how the heck did she managed to find Rui Hanazawa when only the Joker knows where he is hidden?

Either way, read on, and I'm sure that in the end of this chapter, you'll be surprised...- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**R.O.D. The TV** is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**Cardcaptor Sakura** is owned by CLAMP and NHK

**.hack/** is owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Kamen Rider 555** & **Kamen Rider Blade** are owned by Ishimori Productions

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei Animation and Aniplex

- - -

With the Joker Clow Beast possessed again, he involuntarily swipes thwe CHANGE MANTIS card and assumed Chalice's form and clashed with Blade. Even though he knows he is posessed, the F-4 leder had to rough up to weaken him and find a way to free him, but was met with tension as he saw the Madoushi rapng Kyuu, and he finds it suspicious. Kyuu attempts to sneak behind her and try to grab her staff, but then vines appeared from the ground and tied his wrists and ankles, pining him to the ground. She then stared at him lewdly as she plans to go on ahead with her cruel acts.

"Let go, you witch! I won't let you...AHH!! what are you doing??"

Kyuu shrieked as his clothes "magically" disappeared and is naked, and she was also "magically" naked, and is now molesting the Class Q leader until his body is "ready".

"How about we reach the stars above...? I know you'll love it. Besides...I make a good kisser than that pink-haired bitch. I'm sure by now the Black Roaches are getting to her..."

He stared wide-eyed as he got her drift and tried to break free, but he couldn't and he screamed again as she started to rape him by sitting on top of his privates and started making love to him. Despite the pleasure he's feeling, he wasn't enjoying it and screams at her to stop, but the Madoushi just laughed as she take thing slowly, wanting to make him suffer.

At the Tokyo-Tomoeda border, Ryu and the rest of the DDS students are waiting at the streets, seeing the Black Roaches approaching them and are ready to rumble, and prayed that Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura succeeded in their plans to stop the Madoushi. Although cool and calm, he was feeling the tension at seeing how many of them are approaching. At Odaiba, Class C is leading the rest of several other Chosen Children in defending their turf, with the army and SWAT team and the police force backing up as they are now fighting to defend themselves and their home.

- - -

**_Episode 107: FINAL Chapter_****  
**

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji were standing beside Miyu as Kanata is inside the Intensive Care Unit, after the doctors managed to close the wounds on Kanata's stomach, and when the doctors came out they told the three that it wasn't life-threatening, so the trio sighed in relief as the patient is being kept under close observation. Miyu then glances at Ken as she saw him holding the Clubs Buckle, and she couldn't help but question what is happening all over.

"Kanata, you idiot...why did you let yourself get hurt?"

"He did what he have to do...to save the world he must try and stop those things...he gave his all and he had no qualms. I promise you that when all is over, you two will resume your normal lives."

Back at DDS Mansion, Megumi stood up as if she just heard Kyuu's cry for help, but the others had to restrain her from walking out of the mansion.

"Please calm down...I'm sure he is alright...he's not alone, I was told. My daughter is out there right now...I'm sure she'll be alright." says Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Meg, dear...my son won't forgive himself if anything happened to you...so it'd be best if you stay here with the rest of us." Mrs. Renjou repled.

The pink-haired, Class Q member just looked at the window as she hoped that Kyuu is alright.

At Hokkaido, Kyuu's situation was the opposite, as he tried to struggle his way out of the vines but he couldn't break free, while his naked body is being sensually plundered by the Madoushi, she she slowly rapes her victim, and she was enjoying tormenting her victim. she stared lewdly at him while he was trying th fight the sensations, but to no avail as his body slowly reacting to her minstrations.

"Come on, Kyuu...don't resists...I know you liked it...so give it up..."

"N-never...!"

As she looked at her left side, Blade and Chalice-King form continued to fight, seeing that the armored F-4 leader noticed what she was doing and smirked at his reaction, knowing what he is about to do.

"You bitch! First you want to destroy this world and now you're raping an innocent boy?? I won't let you! I bet you got AIDS!!"

"AIDS...? Please...I'm clean...I never slept with a worthless human in my whole life...and Kyuu here is my first...so don't worry...ahh...see, look at him..."

She got off and showed that Kyuu had just reached his peak, and Kyuu was crying at how he was demoralized, while screaming his lungs out and struggled to break free. Gritting his teth and clenching his fists, he took out three cards and swipes them on his Blay Rouser.

"_KICK...THUNDER...MACH..._"

The three cards levitated around him and and absorbed into his armor, and then he performs the "_Lightning Sonic_", but then the naked Madoushi raises her staff which glows dark black, and then the possessed Chalice swipes the WILD card and executed the "_Wild Cyclone_".

"_WILD..._"

Just as Blade was about to connect his attack, he was struck from behind, hitting him on the back, but luckily survived. As he got up, he noticed that his body was moving on its own and saw the Madoushi pointing her staff at him, and he guesed what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOY DOING TO MEE??"

"Playing...now, use your King fom."

Despite his struggling, the armored F-4 leader couldn't stop himself as he rouses the two cards into his Rouse Absorber.

"_ABSORB QUEEN...EVOLUTION KING..._"

Within moments Blade is now in King form and fought against Chalice-King form. The two fought viciously like wild animals and neither one of them couldn't bring themselves to stop from fighting as their bodies are being controlled. As she watches the scene, she glances back at Kyuu, who remained tied to the ground. She slowly caressing his body nuch to his chagrin, and then he shouted at her as she started to touch his lower body.

"Stop touching me!"

"Really...? You're "friend" is more than willing...now then, ready for round two...?"

And Kyuu screamed his lungs out as she started to rape him again, while the two fighters kept on brawling.

At Tomoeda, Garren and Class R fought against the invading Black Roaches, and they were slightly forced to back away a bit as the numbers increases, but they persevere and managed to back them away, and soon help arrived as the army came and opened fire, although their ammo did little to drive them back. But then more appeared and devoured the soldiers leaving the six DDS students as the only ones left. After ten minutes, the exhausted students managed to take them out, and they rested a bit to recharge themselves.

"I do hope that's all of them..." Anita whined.

"I doubt it...if more appeared...then..." Kite interjected.

"Keep your eyes open..." Kyo reminded them.

At Tokyo, the Powerpuff Girls Z had their share of headaches, as the Black Roaches surrounded the trio, outnumbering them from 55 against 3. Despite the odds, they never backed down and faced the challenge. Bubbles used her bubbles to trap five of them and caused it to explode, while Buttercup uses her mallet to crush seven of them while Blossom rammed her way through ten of them, and they repeated the process for about 20 minutes straight until non are left. As they landed on the ground, they started to help the survivors who couldn't stand on their own, ignoring their own exhaustion.

Back at Hokkaido, the Madoushi pauses from her "fun" and remained still as she checks out her staff to see how the destruction is progressing, and was quite startled as Kyuu screams quite loudly at her.

"GET OFF ME!! I SAID GET OFF ME!!"

"But Kyuu-honey...your "birdie" say no...see, it's begging me to continue...now to see how the chaos is doing...huh? so the heroes managed to take them all out...hmm...I know...huh?"

She was quite surprised to see that Blade, in his King form, started to growl and acted erratically, and this made her excited.

"Sooo...you have started to act like the Joker...but...normally, you'd become a Clow Beast within 24 hours, but due to your strong will, it would require 75 hours to take effect...and seeing that your friends have made a strong defensive front, I'll have to advance a bit..."

While she remained straddling on Kyuu's lower body she raises her staff and made her incantations.

"_The power that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, the Madoushi, command you under our contract. Release!_"

Within moments, the sky turned dark and the moon appeared, and then it became day again, and again it turned dark and then it turned day again. It turns out that the Madoushi causes time to speed up for three days, and are now on their third day, thus Blade has three more hours left before completely becoming the Joker Clow Beast. Looking down, she can see that Kyuu was starting to lose focus due to the time shifting. she used her magic to restore some of his health but remained tied up.

"Now then...time for round 3..."

And again Kyuu screams as he was being raped for the third time.

At the hospital, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived after seeing what just happened, and the two guessed what occured, and the Cardcaptor had a bad feeling about this. She urged Tomoyo to hurry up and head to the ICU, and when they arrived, they saw Miyu trying to restrain a still injured Kanata, who took the Club Buckle from her.

"Kanata...hold on..."

"Sorry, Sakura...but I have to help Tsukasa..."

As he heads down the stairs, he came back up seconds later and shouted at the three girls.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!"

Before Sakura, Tomoyo and Miyu could react, hordes of Black roaches showed up, and have overtaken the hospital, earning a lot of screams all over.

At DDS Mansion, Professor Utonium and the rest were trying to figure out what just happened as they witnessed the strange phenomenom, but Karasuma looked at the laptop and was shocked at the readings.

"No...the Clow Beasts have multiplied into a thousand...they're all over!"

At this point on, the Black Roaches barges in and maked their way in, and everyone went to the attic and managfed to get there safely and barred the doors, but then they could here the monsters occupying and are making their way up.

At Hokkaido, Syaoran and Eriol noticed the strange phenomenon and were able to trace the source, and when they arrived, they saw what just occured, and now they have to make a move. Eriol turn to Mei ling and gave her instructions.

"Meiling...try to distract her while I try to formulate a magic to get both Kyuu and Rui away from her...Syaoran, use your magic to immobilize the other two."

nodding, Meiling jumped from the bushes and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick, sending the Madoushi flying a few feet away. As she was about to help out Kyuu, she backed away a a crimson force field enveloped the Class Q leader. Then she saw his "private part" glowing green and foam was forming from his lips. she turn around to see Madoushi raising her staff and made a hysterical laughter before speaking.

"Not too bad...you came here alone and think you could save him?? As you can see, I secretly placed a poison spell on him. In five minutes, if his "seed" isn't ejected, his body will slowly be covered in chicken pox-like rashes and his body will slowly explode in a bloody way. Only I can save him...and in order for me to do that...you must beat me...if you can beat them first..."

With her hand gesturing, the two possessed fighters went towards the Class S member, but Syaoran showed up amnd held the two at bay using his talisman to immobilize the two, but was starting to have difficulty as the two began to resist the magic.

At the hospital, Sakura used her SHIELD card to shiled herself, Tomoyo, Kanata and Miyu, but the overwhelming monsters are trying to break their way in, and she knew they have one shot at this.

"Kanata...change to Leangle and use the Category 10...unseal the Category King!"

"I tried and it didn't..."

Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulders and made a plea.

"Please try it one more time..."

With no other options he did what he was told, and when he armored up, he had Miyu hold the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card and then he took out and swipes the REMOTE TAPIR card, and thankfully the Category King was unsealed, and the Clow Beast reverted to its human form of Noboru Shima.

"Nice to see you again...Mistress of the Clow Card..."

The Madoushi was enjoying her fun as she had Blade and Chalice pin down the two Class S members and watches Kyuu slowly succumbing to her poisonous attack, but then she sensed that the Black REoaches are slowly disappearing, and that Blade and Chalice are slowly breaking free from her magic. She also got a surprise as Eriol emerged from the bushes, dressed as Clow Reed, and his staff glowing as his magic have finally overrides hers, and almost immediately Chalice swipes the SPIRIT HUMAN card and Blade pulling the lever of his Spade Buckle and took out his CHANGE BEETLE card, and they both assume human forms again. In a despatate effort, she had the REAL Rui Hanazawa hostage just as to make her escape.

"Stay back...or this human will...ah yes...aren't you going to save your precious Kyuu?"

"No need to worry...Kaho Mizuki has taken care of it."

Indeed, Eriol meant what he said as Kaho Mizuki showed up and negated the force filed and applied the antidote to remove the poison from Kyuu's body and restored him to full recovery, but due to the strain he lost consciousness. Then Syaoran uses his magic to pull Rui away from Madoushi's clutches and then she and Eriol fought in a battle of magic, and Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun showed up and joined the battle. As she was focues on keeping the two away from her, she didn't notive that Eriol was chanting some magic words and she felt that she was being sent to an object, but after a moment of silence, she allowed herself to be sucked in to a tablet-like stone, and she was sealed.

Meanwhile, all the Black Roaches invading the rest of the world have completely disappeared from existence, and all were saved. At the DDS Mansion, the Black Roaches have made their inside the attic and are about to kill everyone there when they disappeared, and they all cheered in relief. At the hospital, Sakura and Leangle ride on her Star Staff and are heading for Hokkaido leaving Miyu and Tomoyo behind, with Shima staying behind to look after the two girls. Shima nodded as he sensed that the Madoushi has been sealed away.

At Hokkaido, the rest were about to leave the mountains when the rest of the F-4 came, with Sakura and Kanata arriving. They were quite concerned seeing Kyuu unconscious and naked, but Eriol assured to them that he will be alright. When told that the threat is now over, they cheered as the crisis has been solved and now they can rest easy.

Soon news about the Black Roaches invadingthe world slowly faded out due to lack of physical evidences, and are led to assume that this was the cause of bad Digimons. The MPD now considered the BOARD case closed due to Tennoji's death and that the F-4 are finally cleared of anywrong doing, and the same goes for Kyuu and Ryu. Karasuma and Shima are at the airport preparing to leave for Tibet, with the F-4, Kanata, Class Q, R, S and C there to see them go. The two F-4 members and Kanata were allowed to keep their cards and buckles, and after that they boarded their flights and left. They then went back to DDS while Kanata went back to his school.

At England, Eriol had just entered his home after a long flight. He was glad that the Madoushi has been sealed and hidden away so no one would look foir her. With all of BOARD disbanded and dead, save for Kei Karasuma, unsealing her won't happen.

At the Dango Shop in Atami, Rui Hanazawa paid a visit to see Tsukushi working at the counter and her helper showed up. It was the Joker Clow Beast, and he is still using Rui's image, but then assumed a new name and identity: Ryo Mikami. As she went to answer the phone, the two look-alikes had a brief chat.

"Thanks for helping me and for healing me...and thanks for looking after my friends."

"That's alright...I have to thank your friends for showing me what it's like to live like a human...and that thanks to the students of DDS and the Cardcaptor...I can now live among you. I must also thank Tsukushi for letting me live at her house...but won't..."

"Tsukasa won't mind. He and Tsukushi talked about it, and it was his idea..."

"I see..."

Customers entered the Dango Shop and the Joker, now in his guise of Ryo, began to accomodate them, and Rui left the shop to join his fellow F-4, who are now DDS students.

At DDS, Kyuu was being consoled by Megumi after learning about his harrowing experience, and it took a lot of encouragement from her that he decided to move on. As they stared at each other they started to kiss and are about to make love when Kyo entered their classroom.

"You hentai! if Mr. Hongou sees you like this..."

"He won't be here today...hey! Why don't you join us..."

"**_#?&+-x!!_**" Kyo exclaimed and began to beat up on the two, and Kinta, Kazuma and Ryu entered their classroom and pried him away from the couple.

At the rooftop of the main building, Class S and P stared at the sky, sighing in relief that the threat is over and they are now at peace. Though they encountered some traumatizing experiences, they consider this a challenge and are now looking forward to a new tomorrow.

**The End**

- - -

Finally...the end. Hope the mild suggestive scenes didn't turn you off. It was part of the story and there is nothing offensive about it. Well, all are safe and so is DDS. And I must say goodbye...but not yet. See below.

- - -

**Preview: **

Okay, this chapter is the end right? Well...come back again next chapter to see the _epilogue_, as I got a treat for you...


	109. Epilogue

**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**

Okay...this time I'll be putting a closure to this fic since all is well and everything ended well...but I thought I should give something to look forward to, and what to expect after this. Well, the Madoushi has been sealed, the world is saved, BOARD is gone now that the real mastermind is dead and the case solved, Kei Karasuma went to Tibet to move on and make a research of his own and the F-4 are complete again. And let's not forget that DDS is now up and running again now there are no more attacks.

So what's in store here in this chapter?

The epilogue. See what's about to occur here...

- - -

**Epilogue # 1:**

At the old school building where Class Q is stationed, Class Q had just finished their lessons with Tatsumi Hongou and thus they now have free time. Just as they were about to leave, Class C came and told them that they'll be having some snack session and they are invited.

"Yup...we're having a smorgasbord at the mansion...and you're invited. Come on..we can't finish all the food by ourselves! Tomoyo and Sakura put a lot of effort in to this!"

Daisuke's rather begging paid off as Kyuu stood up and said that Class Q will go there, and the rest didn't see any reason not to turn it down. Class F then entered the fray after hearing the discussion, and of course they wanted a part of it.

"May we join in? We'll help you out in the decoration and all..." Akira butted in.

"Sure! Just donate some of the cash...oofff!!"

The Class C leader replied but was whacked on the head by Kinta for being too greedy, but Rui nodded and said that they'll help out, but then Ryu noticed that Sojiro hasn't arrived yet, as the F-4 noted that he didn't attend today's classes, but then the F-4 member arrived and was looking worried.

"Guys! We have bad news! And a serious problem at that!"

"Calm down Sojiro. What's the problem! the Madoushi has been sealed and so are all the Clow Beasts! We have the cards and the buckles, not to mention that shima is with Karasuma and are now at Tibet, so I don't see why we would have a..."

Tsukasa's calming was cut short when the F-4 member continued his speech.

"Yes...we all have our cards...except mine, as the Category Jack card is missing...and so is the CHANGE KEROBEROS card! I don't know why, but it disappeared from thin air! My room was locked and there are no signs of my door being picked, so it's impossible that someone entered my room and took it since I always carry the deck with me!"

Class Q, C and the three Class F members were taken by surprise by this, and now they decided to head to the DDS Mansion to discuss this matter with Class S so that they can make the necessary steps. Since all of the equipment at BOARD is in the hands of the MPD, unsealing Isaka won't be a problem. That is...

- - -

**Epilogue # 2:**

At the abandoned BOARD HQ, the place is now wholly empty now that all of its equipment were taken away by the MPD, and nothing was left, but then the scene shifts to a secret basement leading to the stairs, and then we get to see a secret room where the Trials and the Cerberus Clow Beast are first created.

Then the scene shifts to a steel cabinet where its doors automatically opened, and its contents revealed, which turn out to be three belt buckles similar to Leangle's but it was tightly closed, and then three hands showed up and took them. The scene then shifts to another person standing, who turn out to be Isaka! Isaka glances to the wall where three shadows are seen, but it was unclear who or what genders the shadows belonged to.

"Well done...now that we have the three buckles...we will initiate the next step. We will be needing two more Category Aces to power up those buckles..."

His discussion was interrupted when a fourth shadow appeared via the wall and made its comments known.

"That problem is now solved, Isaka...all we need now is a well-crafted plan to lure the F-4 and the DDS students into the open...then we unleash our terror and the ultimate plan..."

- - -

Well, that's one heck of an epilogue. Isaka's back, and three buckles have been discovered. What will the three person do with it? what what kind of Category Ace wil they use since they have only one, and that's the CHANGE KEROBEROS! I guess I spoiled the ending, huh?.

Well, it's time for me to officially say goodbye...but not yet. See below.

- - -

**Preview: **

This all ends here, and it's now completed. To know where this all leads, check out my OVA fic to Round ZERO. Yup, another OVA fic from DSQ.

The title? It's called _**TRIPLE A'S**_, and it'll be out by next month (September). After that, I'll be taking a long break to come up with a new DSQ fic that will show up in 2009.

Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreaciate it! Many thanks!!


End file.
